Heart of a Sith
by TheRealThing
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since the inception of the Empire. Darth Vader has been asked to go to Alderaan for an unusual reason, one that Vader soon discovers will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

1

"You haven't been taking your medication, have you?"

"No," the patient replied. "I don't need it."

The doctor shook her head. "Lord Vader, I know you hate taking meds, but in this case I must insist."

Vader stood up. "If you had been doing your job all this time, I would not need them," he retorted angrily.

The physician swallowed hard, his anger more than a little frightening. "Lord Vader, when you were assigned to me fourteen years ago, I dedicated myself fully to your care. Considering the shambles your health has been in all this time, I hardly think it's fair that…"

"What you think, Doctor, is hardly important," he snapped. He clenched his fists in frustration, knowing cognitively that she was not the one to blame; yet she was here, she was convenient, and he needed someone to direct his anger at.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she continued. "But believe it or not, I do care about your well being. I swore an oath to attend to my patients and to go to any length to give them the best possible care. But I can't force you to do anything, can I?"

Vader looked at her, knowing her well enough after all this time to know that she was being honest with him. And yet, the unspoken truth that had hovered somewhere in the back ground still persisted, the same hidden truth that every physician and medidroid had withheld from him for fourteen years. Any attempt to uncover this truth had resulted in punishment from his master.

"No, you cannot," he replied. "Therefore you are not to blame, Doctor. I take responsibility for my actions and inactions. You needn't burden yourself."

_I beg to differ, _she reflected. The emperor had invested a great deal of time and money into the care of his right hand; should anything happen to him under her care, she would be very much responsible.

"Please reconsider the injections at least," she said at last.

He stopped. "And how often would I have to submit to that?"

"At least every two months, milord," the doctor replied.

Vader nodded. "I understand," he replied. "I will reconsider, and I will see you in six months time, then," he added, standing up to tower over the medic. "Barring any complications I suppose."

She looked up at him, accustomed to his acerbic sense of humor. "Yes, barring any complications."

Vader turned to leave when she spoke again.

"Oh, and Lord Vader?"

Vader turned to look back at the doctor.

"Happy birthday," the woman replied with a smile.

Vader left the doctor's office without another word, leaving her as perplexed as ever. She knew him perhaps better than most, and yet he still remained an enigma to her. Charming and dignified one moment, angry and taciturn the next: Lord Darth Vader was a volatile, dangerous man, but he was also a man who needed her help. Vader hated medical droids, hated medical intervention of any sort; so the fact that he trusted her enough to submit to her ministrations every six months for the past fourteen years was truly remarkable.

_Happy birthday? What sort of an idiot wishes me a happy birthday? _Vader thought angrily as he strode down the corridor. _When was the last time I actually had a happy birthday? _

Fourteen years had passed since the blackest day of his life, the day that would define his existence henceforth. His thirty-sixth birthday was hardly one he was in the mood to celebrate, just as the previous thirteen had been. Celebrating inferred happiness and happiness was an alien concept to Vader. It had been a long time since he had felt anything resembling happiness; fourteen years in fact. It hardly seemed possible that at one time he had known utter happiness, that his life had been so full of promise and joy. _But you threw all that away when you killed her, when you killed them…_

Memories of his dear wife, his beloved Padmé, haunted him still, even fourteen years after her death. The loss of her and their child had left an indelible mark upon his soul, rendering him incomplete and irreparable. Somehow the fact that his body was in the same shape seemed fitting to him, and a just punishment for what he had done to her on that day.

"Report!" Vader demanded as he entered the bridge.

"The Rebel ship has been brought on board sir," Vader's second in command replied. "The survivors are being held in the detention block."

Vader nodded. "I will interrogate them one at a time," he decided. "You have the bridge, Ozzel."

Ozzel nodded, watching his commander leave again. Everyone on the bridge knew what awaited the rebels. Darth Vader's interrogation methods were brutal and effective. He would get the information, leaving the informant little more than a vegetable when he had found what he needed. Ozzel couldn't hold back a shudder at the thought of it, and turned back to the computer terminal he was working at, confident that Vader would have a location for them in short order.

As Vader made his way to the detention block, he felt a great surge of pain through his chest. He was forced to stop and brace one hand against the bulkhead, his breath faltering for a moment. The pain was not like anything he had ever felt, except for the occasions when his master would punish him with Sith Lightning. It made him wonder if it had been projected onto him somehow. _Is the emperor angry with me again? _ He thought as he fought to master the pain._ Is he doing this?_ Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain started to lessen, leaving Vader shaken. He headed straight for his quarters, momentarily forgetting about the prisoners. Once inside his sanctuary, he made his way to his hyperbaric chamber. Sitting down inside of it, Vader tried to decide what to do next as the pain finally began to subside. If the emperor was angry with him, then surely he would make contact, wouldn't he? Or was this just another one of his mind games that he was so fond of playing? The psychological torture Sidious inflicted upon his servant was every bit as painful as the physical punishment. Memories of Mustafar, of Padmé…

Checking his personal messages, Vader was surprised to see no message from the emperor; however, there was one from Viceroy Organa. Vader frowned, wondering what the traitorous Organa wanted now. He activated the message, and soon the image of Bail Organa appeared on the screen.

_Lord Vader, your presence is urgently requested on Alderaan as soon as possible. _

That was it, that was the message. _Why does Organa want me on Alderaan? _ Vader wondered. He knew that Organa was a member of the Alliance, even if he couldn't prove it yet. So why would he invite the enemy to his home world? Unless it was some sort of trap…_you'll have to do better than that, Organa,_ Vader mused as he made contact with the royal palace on Alderaan. He wasn't kept waiting long before he was face to face with the Viceroy.

"Lord Vader, thank you for responding to my message," Organa began.

"If you are trying to negotiate for the release of the rebels I have in my custody, you can forget it," Vader snapped. "They will be interrogated, and then they…."

"This isn't about any prisoners," Organa interrupted. "But I can promise you, Lord Vader, it is a matter of tremendous import, particularly to you."

Vader frowned. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Organa hesitated, and Vader could sense that the man was holding back a great deal. "Just come to Alderaan," he replied. "If you ever loved Padmé, then come to Alderaan as soon as possible."

The mention of his wife's name both enraged and stunned Vader. "What does she have to do with this?" he demanded. "How dare you use her name to manipulate me!"

Organa said nothing, and Vader knew that he was desperate. Why, he could not even guess; but despite himself, Vader found that he was curious.

"Will you come?" Organa asked at last.

Vader nodded. "I will be there in twelve hours. And I warn you, Viceroy, this had better be worth my while."

Relief spilled out of Organa. "I promise you that it is," he said. "I will see you then."

Vader ended the transmission, his mind working feverishly for a way to justify a trip to Alderaan.


	2. Chapter 2

2

None of the prisoners proved useful, as Vader learned after many hours of grueling interrogation. Obviously only those in the upper echelons of the Alliance were privy to the information he needed; and, unfortunately, the captain of the Rebel vessel had been inconsiderate enough to perish in the attack. _A waste of time, _he thought darkly as he left the detention block, having ordered the execution of the remaining prisoners. Rebels were like parasites, in Vader's opinion; they needed to be exterminated at every opportunity. The trouble was, there were always more to replace them. Vader had spent much of the last fourteen years trying to crush the rebellion; but it had proven to be far more difficult than he had anticipated. It seemed the Rebels had allies in every quadrant, suppliers in every system, and they never stayed in once place long enough for the Empire to track them down. It was frustrating; particularly since Sidious blamed Vader for their growth. Vader did not question his master, he simply continued to hunt down the rebels and follow every lead he had in order to do so.

"Sir, we have entered the Alderaan system," a junior officer informed Vader as he entered the bridge.

"Prepare a shuttle," Vader commanded. "I will be meeting with the Viceroy once we arrive at Alderaan."

"Shall I have a guard standing by, sir?" Ozzel asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I do not trust Organa. This could be a trap."

"The Viceroy would be foolish to attempt such a thing, my lord," Ozzel replied.

"Yes, but since he is involved in the Rebel Alliance, anything is possible," Vader replied. "You have the bridge, Ozzel," he added as he left the bridge again with a flourish of his great black cloak.

It had gone against every ounce of good judgment that Bail Organa possessed to contact Vader, but he knew that he had no choice at this point. He was their last hope, their only hope perhaps, and Organa knew it. He also knew, however, that involving Vader was very risky, threatening to undo all that so many had sacrificed so much for. Yet, it could not be helped.

Organa himself met Vader on the landing platform outside the palace, not surprised by the presence of clone troopers who had accompanied the dark lord.

"What is this all about, Organa?" Vader asked without preamble. "I warn you, this had better not be a waste of my time. I have much to do, and the emperor does not…"

"Come with me," Organa said. "Leave your troops behind; they will only be in the way."

Frowning under his mask at this, Vader turned and signaled for the clones to stand down, and proceeded alone with Organa. For some reason, he felt certain that the man could be trusted in this instance, and that whatever it was that he had summoned Vader for was indeed worth his time.

The two men boarded a transport which immediately lifted off. They left the quiet, mountainous area and headed for the capital. Vader watched through the window as they approached a medical facility, his curiosity growing with each meter they flew. Finally the transport began its descent onto one of the many landing platforms outside the hospital.

"Well here we are," Organa said as he stood up.

"Yes, so we are," Vader replied as he joined the viceroy. "I have to admit, Organa, I am curious."

Organa nodded. "Come," he said. "Follow me."

Vader followed the Viceroy into the facility, ignoring the shocked and terrified looks he received. He felt a strange sensation growing within him, part anticipation, part trepidation, that grew stronger the closer they came to their final destination.

The lift doors opened and Vader realized that they were in the intensive care unit of the hospital. The feelings grew stronger, intense even, as they walked toward the sliding doors that lead into the ICU. As the doors slid open, Vader stopped in his tracks, his brain refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Padmé?" he said, his voice betraying his utter shock. "Padmé??"

Padmé Amidala nodded, unable to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"How can this be?" he cried. "You…you died!"

"Padmé's death was faked in order to protect her from the Emperor," Organa explained as Vader simply stared at his wife. "It was in her best interest, as well as that of the twins."

"Twins??" Vader said, turning to Organa briefly. "We have twins??" he asked his wife.

Padmé nodded again. "A son and a daughter," she told him, the sound of her voice again after so long making his breath falter for a moment. "Luke is the reason I asked the Viceroy to contact you. He is very ill," she explained, her voice faltering slightly. "He…he needs a kidney transplant or he will die. Neither Leia or I are compatible, and I'm hoping, I'm praying that you are."

Vader was too stunned to reply. He could not take his eyes from his wife, scarcely able to believe that she was truly alive.

"There is no doubt a test to ascertain that," he replied at last. "Let's get to it at once."

Padmé smiled, relieved that he had agreed to it so easily. "Thank you," she said softly, her eyes warming ever so slightly.

"The boy is my son, Padmé," Vader replied.

Padmé nodded. "Come with me," she said. "I'll take you to the lab right away."

"Wait," he said. She turned to him.

"I want to see him," Vader said. "Luke, I want to see my boy."

Padmé was surprised by him, and simply nodded. "Of course," she said. "Come this way."

Vader followed his wife down the corridor and into a private room. There was a bed in the middle of the room and on it a sleeping boy. Vader approached the bed slowly, his eyes riveted on his son's face. _My son, _he thought, as emotions he had not felt in so many years began to churn within him. Drinking in every detail of his face, Vader stood transfixed beside Luke's bed, confused by the way looking at his son made him feel. _He looks like me when I was fourteen, _Vader realized the image of his own face as it had once been jumping to mind. Something else that he was struck by was the boy's strong Force presence. Even in his sleeping state, it was remarkably strong and vibrant. _A powerful Sith he would make, _Vader reflected with pride. But the boy was ill, very ill, and it angered Vader that this had happened.

"How did this happen?" he asked at last. "Why is he so ill?"

Padmé sighed, looking down at Luke's sleeping face. "Several months ago he contracted a virus," she explained. "At first it was just the flu, but after it persisted for more than a week I began to grow concerned. It turned out to be more than just the flu. It attacked his renal system, and, despite efforts to stop it, his whole renal system, including his kidneys became compromised. They are functioning at forty percent," she told him, tears springing to her eyes. "And if he cannot have a transplant…"

She was unable to finish her sentence, but she need not have. Vader knew what the result would be.

"He will have a transplant, Padmé," he told her, "If you are not his blood type, then logically I must be."

Padmé looked up at him, a glimmer of hope awakening within her. She nodded. "Thank you for coming," she said as a tear ran down her face.

Vader felt the emotions welling up within him again, but he crushed them before they had a chance to surface, and merely nodded in response. "Let's go to the lab," he said. "So this boy can have his surgery."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Vader sat down as the phlebotomist prepared to withdraw a sample of his blood. The man's hands shook as he prepared his the syringe, the sight of Darth Vader up close and personal more terrifying than he could have imagined.

"Well now," the technician said, trying to sound calm. "Er…uh….your suit, Lord Vader," he began, unsure how to proceed, "will this syringe penetrate it?"

Vader shook his head. "No, it won't," he replied, removing the shoulder armor. "There is an opening on the right shoulder," he informed the nervous man. "My medical officer takes blood from there on a regular basis."

"Very good," the technician said, watching in morbid fascination as the Dark Lord removed his shoulder armor. He stepped closer, noting in amazement that Vader's shoulders were just as broad without the armor, and noticed the small slit at the top of the suit. "Shall I proceed?" he asked nervously.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Vader replied acerbically.

The technician swallowed hard as he pulled back the fabric of the suit, shocked to see the state of the skin beneath. It was clear to him that Vader had sustained severe burns, third degree burns; why he had not been treated for them was beyond his comprehension. Still, he would not dream of asking the Dark Lord such a personal question; people had been killed for far less where Darth Vader was concerned. Instead, he went about his task, injecting the syringe into the muscle of the Dark Lord's shoulder. He withdrew one vial of blood, more than enough to determine if Vader would be a suitable candidate as a donor.

"There we are," the man said, relieved to have the task finished. "I'll have this analyzed as quickly as possible, my lord. I should have an answer for you within the next few minutes."

"Good," Vader replied as the man handed him his shoulder armor. "The sooner the better; my son's life is hanging in the balance."

"Of course, my lord," the man groveled, rushing away with the sample.

Vader replaced his armor and stood up, surprised to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"I didn't realize you were there," he said. "They should have the results very soon."

Padmé nodded. Vader could see that she had so much to say, so many questions; indeed, so did he.

"My appearance shocks you," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I've seen you on the holonet," she told him. "I knew what to expect."

Vader nodded. "Of course," he said. He wanted to say so much, but hardly knew where to start. The fact that she was actually alive after all this time was still a shock to him. "I can't believe you're really here," he said at last. "I've believed you to be dead all this time."

"Everyone has," Padmé replied. "I had no choice, you…Palpatine gave me no choice," she explained. "If I were to keep Luke and Leia safe from him, I needed everyone to think I was dead."

"Not quite everyone," Vader reminded her. "Viceroy Organa knew all this time, didn't he?"

Padmé nodded, ignoring the hint of accusation in his voice. "Yes, I needed his help," she replied. "Obi-Wan knows too."

The name of his former master sent a ripple of anger through him. "Of course," he replied, the anger clear in his tone. "No doubt he has spent the past fourteen years turning my children against me."

Padmé was torn between lashing out at him and breaking down into tears over what had become of the man she had loved with all her heart. "No, he hasn't," she said tiredly, turning away from him, not wanting him to see how vulnerable she was. "What do you want me to say, Anakin?" she asked without turning around. "That I'm sorry I hid from you? That I'm sorry I did everything possible to protect Luke and Leia from that monster you call your master? Well I'm not sorry," she said. "I did what I needed to do, I had no choice."

Vader said nothing, which only frustrated her more. The air was heavy between them, pregnant with unasked and unanswered questions. Padmé spoke up; hating the silence, needing to say what was on her mind and in her heart, even if he wasn't willing to.

"I don't want to fight," she said, looking back at him. "I haven't slept in three days. I'm tired and I'm worried about Luke. I haven't got the energy to get into this right now," she added, turning away from him again.

"You still don't understand that I did what I did for you, do you?" Vader replied. "I did it to save you, and in the end…"

"In the end you lost us all," she said, cutting him off before he could begin another sentence. "Was it worth it?"

Before Vader had a chance to respond, the technician returned to the examination room.

"Good news, my lord," he announced. "Your blood type is the same as your son's," he said.

"Good," Vader replied. "Then the transplant can take place immediately."

"The physicians will want to perform a thorough physical on you first," the man replied.

Vader was angered by this news. "I had a complete physical not three days ago," he told the technician tersely. "This is a waste of time!"

The man did not wish to contest the Dark Lord's statement, so he merely nodded in response. "I will let the physicians know at once, my lord," he said, and then left once again.

Vader turned back to Padmé. "I told you he would get his transplant," he said, and then left the room.

"Lord Vader I'm afraid we will have to sedate you for this examination," the lead physician, Dr. Marcswell, informed him a short time later.

"Why?" Vader asked suspiciously. "As I informed one of your technicians, I had a full physical not one week ago. My son needs this surgery, and yet you are…"

"Sir," interjected the doctor, quite to the surprise of Vader. "It would be against my ethics to perform surgery on you of this magnitude without first performing a full examination myself. Your physical situation is quite unique, you must admit; I don't want any surprises when I'm performing surgery on you."

The surgeon's words halted any further objections; the man was simply doing his job. "Very well," Vader replied. "Do what you must. Only know that if my son's condition worsens because of this ridiculous waste of time, I will hold you responsible, Doctor."

The doctor tried not to show how intimidated he was, and merely nodded in response. He signaled for two medical droids to assist him as he prepared himself for the unenviable task of examining the Dark Lord.

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked her son as she sat at his bedside.

"I've been better," Luke replied. He looked around the room. "Where are we, Mom?"

"We're on Alderaan," Padmé replied. "We're here to get you a new kidney."

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean you found a donor? A compatible donor?"

"Yes we have," Padme replied. "And hopefully you'll be having your suregery within the next twenty-four hours."

"Great," Luke sighed. "Who is it? Who did you find willing to give me a kidney?"

Padmé hesitated before replying. She had told the twins that their father, Anakin Skywalker, had died just around the time they were born. To tell them that Darth Vader was their father seemed too much for them to be burdened with at such a young age; in time she planned to tell them the truth. It seemed that the time was suddenly upon her.

"Your father, Luke," she said at last. "That's who is donating a kidney. Your father."

Luke stared at her, a mixture of confusion and disbelief in his eyes, eyes that still reminded Padmé of Anakin.

"But…he's dead," Luke said simply. "Right? You told Leia and me he was dead."

Padmé sighed, a profound look of sadness filling her eyes.

"Mom?" Luke said gently.

"Luke, your father, Anakin Skywalker, was a good man," she began. "But something terrible happened to him. He…he was used, tricked into trusting someone who ended up being the source of his destruction. Your father turned to the Dark Side, Luke. He didn't die, but he ceased to live as Anakin Skywalker long ago, on the same day you and Leia were born."

Luke frowned, his mother's words stirring up fear and anxiety within him. Obi-Wan had taught he and Leia about the Dark Side, how dangerous and destructive it was. How could his father had succumbed to its power?

"Who is he, Mom?" Luke asked, suddenly sounding like more that his fourteen years. "Who is my father?"

Padmé looked at her son, her heart breaking with the expression in his eyes. _This is so unfair, _she thought, _he's too young to be burdened this way!_

"Tell me," Luke insisted. "I need to know."

"Darth Vader is your father, Luke," Padmé said at last. "Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, until he turned to the Dark Side. He is giving you one of his kidneys."

Luke did not know how to feel at this point. Half of him was elated by the knowledge that his father was still alive. He had wanted a father all these years; and although Obi-Wan was a kind man, a good teacher and friend, he was _not_ Luke's father. The man that Luke's mother had described to him and Leia was the sort of man that Luke idolized: a Jedi Knight, a great hero, a brave warrior and skilled pilot. How was it possible that such a man could have become Darth Vader?

"How?" Luke asked at last, unable to voice his question any better. "Why?? How could the man you told Leia and me about be Darth Vader? It doesn't make any sense!"

Padmé sighed, and to Luke, she seemed to look sadder than she had ever looked. And there were many times when she was sad; many times when she thought neither Luke nor Leia were watching, when she would cry, when it seemed as though her heart was breaking in two.

"It's not easy to explain, Luke," she said. "Your father was a great Jedi, as I told you; but…"

"So why did he turn to the Dark Side?"

Padmé turned to see her daughter Leia standing in the doorway. Judging by the look on her face, she had heard everything. _It's just as well,_ Padmé reflected; _she needs to know too._

"Your father was ….plagued with dreams," Padmé began. "Dreams that foretold the future. He foresaw the death of his own mother, and was powerless to stop it because of the constraints of the Jedi Order. When I learned that I was pregnant, your father was overjoyed. But that happiness soon turned into terror when he began dreaming of me dying in childbirth. He became so obsessed with finding a way to save me, that he placed his trust in the very person who had set out to seduce him to the Dark Side all along, Palpatine."

"You mean the emperor?" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, but back in those days he was the Chancellor. The Empire didn't come until later."

"After the Purges," Leia put in. Obi-Wan had made sure the Skywalker twins knew the real story, not the Imperial propaganda that they would have learned in school, had they attended a public educational facility.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "Your father was confronted by Obi-Wan on the planet Mustafar," she continued, omitting the part about Vader trying to kill her. "They fought, and your father was seriously injured. You two were born shortly after this happened."

"So why has he ignored us all our lives?" Leia demanded.

"He…he hasn't, not really," Padmé replied "You see, after you were born, Obi-Wan and Senator Organa staged my funeral," she explained. "Made it look like I had died. It was the only way we could keep ourselves safe from the Emperor; for had he learned of your existence, he would have destroyed you as surely as he had destroyed your father."

Luke and Leia were silent as they digested this, neither of them quite knowing how to feel.

"So, he thought you were dead too, then? Vader?" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, it was necessary, Luke."

"So he thought we died too then," Leia stated.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "He only learned of your existence the other day. When we learned that Luke's condition was so serious, we had to weigh the options of telling him versus taking the chance that Luke's condition would improve before finding a donor. It hasn't," she said, looking back at Luke. "Your life is more important than anything, Luke," she told him, taking his hand. "So I took the chance, and let Senator Organa contact Vader."

"And he agreed to do it?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he is very concerned about Luke," Padmé replied. "He is being examined right now."

"So he must care about me," Luke said, thinking aloud. "If he didn't, he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't give up a kidney for me, would he Mom?"

Padmé hadn't allowed herself to think about what the implications of Vader's actions might be; she had not let herself think about him much at all since they had met again after so long. It was just too painful to relive the past, too painful to think of all that had been lost.

"I suppose so," she replied at last. "I just hope he cares enough not to betray us all to the emperor," she added. "That is my biggest fear."

"Milady, the surgeons would like a word with you."

Padmé turned to see a medical droid standing in the doorway.

"Very well," she replied. She turned back to Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "Rest," she told him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Mom," Luke said as she started to walk away.

Padmé turned back to him.

"I want to meet him," Luke said. "I want to meet my father. I think we both do," he added, looking over at his twin.

Padmé sighed, knowing that this was an inevitable request given that the twins had just learned that their father was alive after all these years.

"Very well," she said. "I will talk to him and arrange it. Now rest," she told Luke again. "Stay here," she told Leia, seeing the wheels turning in her daughter's head.

"Okay," Leia replied, annoyed by her mother's uncanny ability to read her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé headed for the examination room where she had left Vader earlier. She was met there by the chief surgeon.

"Milady Skywalker," he began. "I am Dr. Marcswell," he said, "I am the chief medical surgeon of this facility. I have just finished performing an examination of Lord Vader."

"Yes, and?" Padmé asked. "His kidneys are healthy? Please tell me his kidneys are healthy."

Marscwell nodded. "Yes, remarkably enough they are," he replied.

"Thank the Force," Padmé sighed. "So you can perform the transplant?"

The physician frowned, although wrestling with some issue within his own mind. "Yes, we can, but I feel ethically compelled to tell you what the examination revealed."

Padmé frowned. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"His body has sustained tremendous damage," Marcswell continued. "Damage that had gone unattended for years. The burns alone ought to have been attended to when he incurred them, and I'm at a loss to understand why they weren't."

Padmé frowned. "You mean this suit he wears isn't necessary? He needn't have worn it all this time?"

"No, it is absolutely critical," the doctor replied. "In the current state of his health, he would die without it. What I'm saying is there are medical interventions that could have prevented the necessity of it."

Padmé was silent, the truth of what she had just learned too tragic for words. "Does he know?" she asked at last.

"No, he doesn't," Marcswell replied. "He is still sedated. But there are more pressing matters we have to discuss."

"What else?" Padmé asked, almost afraid to know.

"It's his heart," the physician replied. "The extent of the thoracic damage and his dependence on the artificial respirator for so long has caused a tremendous strain on his heart resulting in cardiomyopathy."

Padmé frowned. "What does that mean? How serious is it?"

"Quite serious, I'm afraid," Marcswell replied. "Dilated cardiomyopathy is a condition in which the heart becomes weakened and enlarged, and cannot pump blood efficiently."

"Is this a treatable condition?" she asked.

"It is," he replied. "Although some patients remain in a stable condition for long periods, some continue to get gradually sicker, and others quickly get worse. Cardiomyopathy can only be corrected if the underlying disease can be cured. In Lord Vader's case, because of the massive damage to his respiratory system, I estimate that if nothing is done to repair his injuries, particularly those to his lungs and heart, he won't live to see the age of forty."

Although it had been fourteen years since Padmé had mourned the loss of her husband, the dire prognosis of the doctor made her blood run cold. "Can you do anything for him?" she asked at last.

"Not right away, no," the physician replied. "If his injuries are to be repaired properly, it will require extensive replication of organ tissue, of bone and skin; it is a huge undertaking, milady, and not one I have the skill to perform."

"I think he needs to be told," Padmé replied.

"I agree," he replied. "He needs to know the risks involved in donating a kidney in light of what I have just learned."

Padmé nodded, realizing that, more than likely, she was the best candidate to tell him. "How long before he wakes up?"

"Another hour or so," Marcswell replied.

"I see," Padmé replied. "Will you send someone to let me know when he does?"

"Of course, milady," the physician replied. "I will send a droid as soon as he wakes up."

Padmé left the physician then, and went looking for Obi-Wan to seek his advice.

Leia wasn't a rebellious child, but she did have a lot of her father in her. And her father was who she couldn't get out of her mind. She knew her mother would probably scold her soundly for sneaking off to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man who turned out to be her father; but Leia would deal with that later. Right now there was a burning need in her to see her father with her own two eyes.

Using the Force to cloak her from the eyes of the many security and medical personnel, Leia found her way into the recovery wing where she figured her father probably would be resting after his examination. Leia closed her eyes, and used the Force to seek him out. She felt a strong presence close by, but the signature was unlike any she had ever known. Neither Master Yoda's nor Master Kenobi's signatures were as strong as this, and it knocked Leia back on her mental heels for a moment. There was something else she noticed besides the power of the signature, and that was the layers of darkness that shrouded her father's aura. Darkness, anger, and, most prominent of all, pain is what she sensed. There was clearly more to the man who had sired her and Luke than Leia knew.

Using his force presence as a homing beacon, Leia walked towards the room where her father was recuperating. Upon reaching it, she stepped inside, the door sliding behind her. She was pleased that she had not been detected, and a smile spread over her face. It soon faded when she turned around and saw her father.

Vader was lying on a hospital bed, his body hooked up to an artificial respirator. He was without his suit, his mask and his helmet; and the sight of his face both fascinated and shocked Leia. She drew closer to the bed, horrified at the state his body was in. The few parts of his body that were visible under the hospital blanket and gown were either artificial or badly scarred. Leia felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at her father's face. Bald and pale, his face bore only one scar, over his right eye; and yet it seemed to Leia that it bore the invisible scars of much pain, of deep sorrow. _How did this happen to you? _ Leia asked silently, brushing away the tears that were falling down her face. Suddenly she saw movement under his eyelids, and she took a step backwards, afraid to be found here. She turned to leave the room when she heard a weak voice.

"Don't go."

Leia turned back to see her father's eyes watching her. She stood transfixed for a moment, his eyes the same startlingly blue shade as Luke's. _Aren't Siths supposed to have yellow eyes? _She wondered as he riveted her with his stare.

Vader wasn't sure if he were dreaming as he stared at the young girl before him. She was the image of Padmé on the day they met, her long dark hair pulled back in the same manner, the dark brown eyes that held his own the very same. But this was not Padmé; this girl radiated a Force presence that nearly matched his own in its strength. _This is my daughter,_ he realized, _this is Leia._

"Don't go," he said again. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she replied at once.

Vader nodded, seeing that she was not afraid, proud of her that she wasn't. "Come here," he asked, his voice weak and broken without the aide of the vocabulator.

Leia approached him, wanting to ask him so much, but too nervous to do so. "I…I shouldn't be here," she said at last. "My mother will be angry if she finds out I am."

"Do you often disobey your mother?" he asked.

Leia was surprised by the question, for it held no hint of disapproval, it was merely a question.

"No, well, sometimes," Leia admitted honestly. "I guess I get into trouble sometimes."

Vader couldn't remember the last time he had smiled, but he couldn't help himself at this point. Force, she reminded him of himself at that age! _Luke may look like me, but Leia has my personality, no question, _he reflected. _Perhaps she will be the One to join me. _

"Why are you doing this?" she asked at last. "Why are you helping Luke?"

The whisper of a smile faded from Vader's face. "Why do you think?" he asked, starting to grow fatigued. "He is my son."

"Do you love him?" Leia persisted doggedly. "Do you love any of us?"

"Miss Skywalker, you are not permitted in here."

Leia turned to see a medidroid standing at the doorway.

"She did no harm," Vader informed the droid, to Leia's surprise.

"I'd better go," she said. "It was…good meeting you…" she stopped, not quite sure what to call him. Father? Dad? Lord Vader? None quite seemed right at this point, so she called him nothing and turned to leave.

Vader was watching her as she made her way to the door when Leia turned back to him. "You won't tell my mother, will you?" she asked.

Vader merely shook his head. Leia nodded with a smile, and then left.

Vader closed his eyes, the effort of speaking more draining than he wanted to admit to his child.

"Lord Vader, we need to get you back into your suit now that you are awake," the droid said.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "Good idea."

"I'm not sure he will believe you, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied after hearing all that Padmé had learned from the physician. "His belief in his master is steadfast; what makes you think he will take the word of a doctor over that of his master?"

Padmé didn't know how to respond, and yet something told her that Vader had begun to realize how Palpatine had used him, even if he would not admit to it yet. Somewhere deep inside of him there was still a shred of the man he had once been, the man she loved. Obi-Wan watched her, sensing her thoughts. They worried him.

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I'm concerned about you, Padmé," he said at last. "Concerned that your love for Anakin is blinding you to what he has become."

Padmé frowned. "I know exactly _what_ he has become, Obi-Wan," she replied tersely. "The man is the father of my children; can you blame me for having compassion for him?"

"Anakin Skywalker was the father of your children," Obi-Wan reminded her. "Not Vader. Don't think for a moment that you can trust him, Padmé; he is a Sith, and Sith have no conscience, no sense of decency."

"He is donating an organ to save his son's life," Padmé reminded him.

"Saving his son's life does not mean he cares about the boy," Kenobi insisted. "No doubt he sees the tremendous potential in Luke and wants to lure him to the Dark Side."

Padmé shook her head. "I know you were against this from the start, Obi-Wan," she said. "But now that we are in the midst of this situation, you could be a little more supportive rather than merely pointing out all the potential for disaster." She turned to leave him, and then she stopped and turned back. "For what it's worth, I think you're wrong. I think he does care about Luke and Leia. But you believe what you will about him, I'm not about to change your mind."

With that she left, leaving Obi-Wan more than a little concerned about her frame of mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader sat across the table from Padmé as the doctor began his briefing. He glanced at her every so often, wondering if she had learned of their daughter's sojourn. He couldn't help but admire the girl's daring; it reminded him so much of his own. _Perhaps she was the one, not the boy; perhaps she would help him destroy the emperor_... Realizing that the doctor was addressing him, he refocused his attention on him at once.

"Lord Vader, I am happy to report that your kidneys are in good condition, more than healthy enough to donate one to your son," Marcswell began.

"That is good news," Vader replied, turning back to Padmé briefly. "So when will you proceed?"

"Not so fast," the physician replied. "There is something else I think you must know before we proceed. You have a serious heart condition, Lord Vader; one that has been worsening over time I suspect. Has your personal physician not told you about it?"

"She has," Vader replied. "And has prescribed medication for it. I suppose I have been somewhat ….remiss about taking it."

Padmé shook her head, realizing that despite everything, he was just as stubborn as he had ever been.

"Well I'm sorry to say that your reluctance has taken a heavy toll, Lord Vader," Marcswell continued. "I estimate that without surgery, your heart will not last to your fortieth year."

Vader was silent for a moment, the situation more dire than he had wanted to believe. "My situation is not one that I chose," he said at last. "Believe me; but it is what it is. What can be done to change it?"

"Plenty," Padmé spoke up, much to the surprise of both men. "Did Palpatine tell you that your injuries were irreparable?" she asked pointedly.

Vader turned to her, the memories of that horrific day all too vivid even after fourteen years. "Yes," he said simply. He turned back to the doctor. "What are you saying? That he was wrong?"

Marcswell nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying," he replied carefully. "I suppose even the Emperor makes mistakes once in a while."

"It was no mistake," Padmé spoke up, again shocking both men. "He didn't want your injuries to be repaired," she replied. "He wanted you to remain in this suit for the rest of your life."

Marcswell felt markedly uneasy sitting between the two of them. Despite the fact that they had been estranged for fourteen years, they were acting very much like a quarrelling, married couple.

"This is irrelevant," Vader said at last, doing his best to keep control of his anger. What Padmé said struck a little too close to home; Palpatine had lied to him in the most heinous manner possible when he'd told him that Padmé had died at his own hand. If he was capable of that level of depravity, then lying about Vader's injuries was highly likely. But now was not the time to think about that; Luke needed surgery. That was most paramount. "Can you perform the transplant with this…condition of mine?"

Marcswell nodded, relieved that the tension had not exploded into a full out fight. "Yes," he replied, "but you must know that there are risks to you. Surgery of any sort places a strain on the body; when the body is already in a state of reduced efficiency, the strain is greater."

"Risks do not concern me, doctor," Vader replied tersely. "My son's life is in question here, and enough time has already been wasted. He needs a kidney, and I have one to give him. I suggest you get us both ready for surgery, Doctor."

"Very well," the physician replied, standing up. "I will prepare my team."

He left the two of them alone, something neither of them wished at this point.

"So where is Kenobi?" Vader asked her, the lurking presence of his former master irritating him almost constantly. "I know he's here, I can feel his presence. Too afraid to face me after what he did to me on Mustafar?" he commented tersely.

Padmé sighed. "I don't know," she asked. "You'd have to ask him that. Not that I imagine you would speak to him without resorting to violence again."

Vader felt a surge of anger and jealousy ripple through him. "I see the two of you have become quite close," he commented. "I'm amazed he permitted you to contact me at all."

"No one _permits_ me to do anything," she retorted, getting annoyed with his veiled accusations. "He has been a teacher to the twins, and a good friend to me through all of this. Force knows I've needed one."

"Yes, a good friend," Vader replied. "I thought that of him too, until he convinced my wife to take his side and betray me."

Too many sleepless nights spent worrying about Luke had taken their toll on her, and at this comment Padmé's patience snapped.

"I know you thought I betrayed you," she told him, "you think it still. You thought I brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill you."

"What was I to think?" he retorted. "Why else would you have…"

"I didn't bring him to Mustafar," she interjected. "I had no idea he was on board my ship when I left Coruscant." She stood up, the tenuous control she had over her emotions starting to waver. "If you'd given me a chance, I would have explained that," she said.

Vader was unable to respond to this. "I didn't realize that," he admitted lamely.

"I thought you knew me better than that," she said, her back to him. "I would never have betrayed you, Anakin. Never." She walked out the door before he had a chance to reply.

"Lord Vader, we are ready for you," a medical droid announced. Vader turned to the droid.

"Good," he said. "Let's get this done."

Vader followed the droid into an operating theatre, where Luke had already been brought. To Vader's surprise, the boy was still awake, with his mother and sister at his side. Luke turned to see his father as he entered the room. Leia smiled when she saw him, the sight of the mask not doing anything to diminish the bond she'd already felt developing between she and her father.

"You must be Leia," Vader said, making sure he kept the promise he made to his daughter.

Leia nodded. "Hi," she said, grateful for her father's willingness not to rat her out to her mother.

Vader looked down at his son next. "And this is Luke," he said, his hands resting on the chrome bar of the operating table.

Luke nodded, looking up at him. "Hi," Luke said, more than a little intimidated by the ominous appearance of his father. But more than that, but the tremendous strength that he exuded, the darkness Luke sensed emanating from his father was staggering, and more than a little menacing.

"Luke wanted to meet you before the surgery," Padmé explained, standing by Luke's bedside. Vader looked up at her briefly before returning his attention to his son.

"I've wanted to meet you as well, Luke," Vader replied. "This is a big day for you."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it is," he replied, starting to relax, sensing the protectiveness his father felt for him. "Thank you," he added. "What you're doing is really amazing."

Vader held up one large gloved hand. "You do not need to thank me, Luke," he replied. "You are my son, after all."

"Everything will be just fine, Luke," Padmé said, smoothing Luke's longish blond hair over his forehead, trying to put the unpleasant conversation she'd had with Vader earlier from her mind. "In a few hours you'll feel as good as new."

Luke nodded, sensing the tremendous tension between his parents. "I can't wait," he said with a smile.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" Dr. Marcswell said as he entered the room in his surgical garb. "Time to say goodbye to Mom for now, Luke."

Padmé knew that this moment was coming, but it didn't prevent her from growing emotional. She bent down and embraced Luke tightly. "I love you," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Luke nodded, willing himself not to let the fear he felt gnawing at him get to him. Leia hugged him tight, communicating with him in the way they had that everything would be alright, and that she loved him.

"Come on Leia," Padmé said, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Time to go."

Leia nodded and looked up at her father. "Thanks for doing this for Luke," she said.

Vader was surprised by her words. "You're welcome," he said simply. Padmé looked down at Leia, getting the impression that she was missing something. She then escorted Leia out of the room and let the physicians get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Padmé paced nervously in the small waiting area, the fear and worry making it impossible for her to sit down.

Leia watched her mother, sensing how frightened she was. "He's going to be fine, Mom," she said, knowing exactly how well the surgery was going. "Luke will be just fine."

Padmé looked over at her daughter, knowing that she was right. Luke was in excellent health aside from his renal condition; there was no reason to expect that he would not make a full recovery. _So what has me so scared? _She could feel Leia's eyes on her, knowing that she was reading her mind; she did so on a regular basis, as did Luke. Padmé had never quite got used to the ease with which her children could do that. _Just like their father…_

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?" Leia asked her mother at last.

Leia's question took Padmé by surprise. "Of whom?"

"My father," Leia replied. "Lord Vader. You're very tense when he's around."

"I won't deny that," Padmé replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm afraid of him."

"What is it then?" Leia persisted, reminding Padmé of Anakin in her tenacity.

"Leia, the situation is very complicated," she replied.

"I know," Leia replied. "I want to help, Mom. I want to understand what happened between you and my father, why we've been apart all this time."

"Leia, you know why," Padmé replied. "Because of the danger the emperor poses, because…"

"My father isn't the Emperor," Leia pointed out.

"No, he isn't," Padmé conceded. "But he is the emperor's right hand. He is his apprentice, his henchman. I was afraid that if your father knew about you and Luke, then he would tell the emperor about you and that the emperor would try to turn you and Luke to the Dark Side as he did your father."

Leia was silent as she considered this. "But, if you were afraid that he would do that, why would you contact him now? What's to prevent him from telling the emperor about us now?"

"Nothing," Padmé replied, looking at Leia. "Now you know why I'm afraid, Leia."

Leia felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered the strength of the power that she had sensed emanating from her father. If he wanted to turn her and Luke into Siths, he could do it; for despite their own abilities, neither Luke nor Leia had the experience or the strength to match his, even combined. _No wonder she's so scared, _Leia reflected, starting to share her mother's fear.

"He's our father. He wouldn't do that to us, would he?" trying to convince herself as much as her mother.

"I honestly don't know, Sweetheart," Padmé replied, wishing that she could assure her daughter. "I don't know him anymore. He isn't the same man I knew, the man I married."

"Do you still love him?" Leia asked pointedly.

Padmé sighed. "I don't know how I feel about him, Leia," she replied. "Part of me hates him for leaving us the way he did."

"But he thought we were all dead," Leia pointed out. "He didn't leave us; we left him."

_Did we? _ "You know why we had to hide, Leia," Padmé explained, trying to remain patient. "We had no choice. He left us no choice when he joined the Dark Side, when he chose Palpatine over me, over us."

Leia watched her mother closely, sensing the tremendous pain she felt. "You _do_ love him," Leia decided. "Otherwise what happened wouldn't hurt you as much as it does."

Padmé was a strong woman. She'd always been strong; but her daughter's words cut right to the heart of her. Despite her best efforts, the tears she had managed to hold at bay sprung forth. Leia was right after all; she'd always been able to read her mother's emotions.

"You're right," Padmé said softly. "I know he has caused me so much pain, but I do love him, Leia. I know that doesn't make any sense, but I can't help how I feel."

Leia hugged her mother tightly; too young to know what she could possibly say to assuage her mother's heartache. "I'll be okay, Mom," she said finally. "He's in there somewhere, I know it. I saw it in his eyes."

Padmé pulled back and looked at Leia. "You…you've seen his eyes?"

Leia nodded. "I know you didn't want me to, but I went to see him on my own after the doctors examined him."

"Leia," Padmé began.

"Mom, he didn't have his mask on," Leia continued, ignoring her mother's disapproving tone. "I saw his face, Mom, I saw his eyes. They're just like Luke's."

_At least that much of him is the same,_ Padmé reflected.

"You shouldn't have done that," Padmé said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I know," Leia replied. "But the curiosity was killing me," she admitted with a small smile.

Padmé shook her head. "You are so much like him," she said.

Leia smiled more. "He thinks so too," she told her mother proudly. "Even though he thinks I look just like you did when you were my age."

"He told you that?"

Leia shook her head. "No, but was thinking it."

"I see," Padmé replied.

"Mrs. Skywalker, we've completed the surgery," Dr. Marcswell announced entering the waiting room.

"How is he?" Padmé asked anxiously. "How is my son?"

"He is in fine shape," the surgeon replied. "He came through the procedure with flying colors."

"And what about my father?" Leia asked. "How is Lord Vader?"

"He is fine," Marcswell replied. "The procedure does not seem to have exacerbated his condition."

"What condition?" Leia asked in alarm. She turned to her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Your father has a serious heart condition," Padmé explained.

Leia frowned. "Is he going to die?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Not if he gets the medical attention he needs," Marcswell assure her.

Leia nodded her understanding; however his words did little to allay her fears.

"May we see them?" Padmé asked.

Marcswell nodded. "They are recovering in the same room," he replied. "Follow me."

Padmé and Leia followed the surgeon out of the waiting room and through the set of blast doors that lead into the surgical wing The recovery room was at the far end of the corridor.

Walking into the room, Padmé's eyes sought out her son, smiling when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She walked over to his bed and picked up one of his hands. She kissed it gently, saying a silent prayer to the Maker that Luke and made it through the surgery so well.

"Mom, look," Leia said.

Padmé looked up to see Leia and nearly gasped aloud when she saw Vader lying in the bed beside her. _Oh, Ani, _she thought sadly when she saw his face. Anakin Skywalker had been an uncommonly handsome man; a head of long blond curls, rugged features and amazingly blue eyes. The face she saw before her now bore little resemblance to that face save the scar over his right eye. _ I remember when he got that…it was during the Clone Wars…_

"Mom?"  
Padmé looked down at once to see Luke looking up at her. She smiled at once. "Hi," she said, kissing his cheek. "It's all over," she told him. "You did great," she added.

Luke nodded, still rather groggy from the anesthetic. "How's Father?"

Padmé was shocked at her son's use of the familiar term Father.

"He's still unconscious," Padmé replied, looking back at Vader. "But I'm sure he'll be awake soon."

"Let's get you moved to a room of your own," Dr. Marcswell said as medidroids activated the side bars on Luke's bed. "Lord Vader will need to be monitored in here a little longer."

"Why?" Leia asked at once. "I thought you said he was alright?" she added, turning to Marcswell.

"I want to keep him on a heart monitor for a few more hours," the physician replied. "With his condition, it's a precaution I'd like to take."

Leia nodded, looking down at her father's sleeping face once again. She could not shake a feeling of unease. "Can I stay with him?" she asked, quite to the surprise of Padmé.

"If you wish," the surgeon replied, "but I suppose that is your mother's decision."

Padmé looked at Leia, troubled by the attachment her daughter was forming for her father. "I don't know," Leia," she said doubtfully. "You need to get to bed; it's close to midnight."

Leia frowned, disappointed by her mother's decision.

"We're ready to move the patient now, Doctor," the medidroid informed them.

Marcswell turned to it. "Very well," he replied. "Proceed at once."

"Come along, Leia," Padmé said as she followed the droids who were directing Luke's bed towards the door.

Leia looked up and nodded, and before joining them, gave her father one last look. As soon as Padmé was out the door, Leia bent and gave Vader a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she ran out of the room to join her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Vader woke up in pain. But it wasn't the newly sealed incision that was causing him pain. There was a dull ache in his chest, very much like on that he had experienced on board his star destroyer days earlier. It took mere seconds before the heart monitor began to sound. Medidroids appeared at once, moving quickly and efficiently to attend to him. Dr. Marcswell appeared as well, his hair disheveled from sleep, a look of concern on his face.

"BP is 200 over 100," one droid reported. "Heart rate 140."

"20 CCs of dobutamine," Marcswell ordered as Vader began to grow agitated. One of the droid prepared the syringe at once, but was prevented from administering it. In his agitation, Vader had begun to tear the room apart telekinetically.

"Inject the patient!" Marcswell shouted as instruments and furniture began flying around the room. Glass shattered and flew about as the second medidroid hastened to administer the inotrope to Vader. It managed to inject the syringe into the shoulder of the Dark Lord. Within seconds he became still again, and his heart rate began to stabilize.

"What the devil was that?" Marcswell muttered in astonishment as Vader drifted off to sleep again. All around them were the ruins of the recovery room equipment.

"It seems Lord Vader possesses remarkable telekinetic abilities," one of the droids remarked.

_No kidding, _Marcswell reflected.

"What happened? What have you done to him?"  
Marcswell turned to see Leia standing in the room. She was in her pajamas and bath robe.

"Miss Skywalker, I must insist that you leave at once," he said tersely.

Leia walked over to the bed, carefully avoiding the wreckage everywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened," Leia replied in an authoritative tone that took the surgeon by surprise.

"Lord Vader….er, I mean your father had a mild cardiac episode,"

Marcswell told her as the droids set about cleaning up the mess.

"Cardiac episode?" Leia echoed in alarm. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means he experienced heart failure," the physician replied. "It's quite a common event in cases when the patient has an enlarged heart. I suspected that such a thing might happen," he explained, checking Vader's vitals. "But rest assured Miss, he is out of danger at present."

"And all this?" Leia asked, indicating the wreckage everywhere.

"Your father did that," Marcswell told her, "with his mind."

Leia had no trouble believing this; but it shocked her nonetheless. _The Dark Side…_

"Miss Skywalker I must insist that you return to your quarters," the physician said again. "Your father is sleeping, and is being watched closely."

Leia nodded, feeling tired despite herself. "I'll be back in the morning," she said, turning to leave. "Take good care of him."

Marcswell nodded, astonished by how much like her father young Leia Skywalker was.

As Leia was returning to the room she shared with her mother, she was met in the doorway by Padmé.

"You've been to see you father, haven't you?" she asked.

Leia merely nodded.

"Leia why? Why did you deliberately defy me again?" she asked, arms folded over her chest.

"I was worried about him, Mom," Leia replied. "I couldn't sleep. I felt that he was in trouble, and I was right. He had a….cardiac episode."

Padmé did her best not to appear alarmed. "Is he alright?"

Leia nodded. "I think so," she replied. "Are the doctors here going to fix his heart?"

"There's so much more to it than that, Leia," Padmé replied as a wave of fatigue washed over her. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" she asked, running a hand over her tousled hair. "I'm exhausted."

Leia nodded, feeling guilty all of a sudden for giving her mother yet another reason to worry. "I'm sorry, Mom," she said, hugging Padmé tightly.

Padmé hugged her back. "It's okay," she replied, kissing her cheek. "Just promise me you'll stay in your room this time, okay?"

"I promise," Leia replied.

"Good," Padmé said, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you, Leia," she told her. "Very much."

Leia smiled. "I love you too, Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight love. Sleep well."

Darth Vader awoke to find his personal physician looking down at him. Athlena Thek's face held an expression of concern as she watched her patient wake up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

Dr. Thek had never quite got accustomed to the startling shade of blue of Lord Vader's eyes, and realized that she was one of the few individuals privileged to see them.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied with a hint of a smile.

"I think that's pretty obvious," he grumbled, his voice contorted behind the ventilator.

"The surgeon contacted me about the procedure you just underwent," she told him. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on doing this?"

"I wasn't planning on doing this," he replied. "Not until I got here and found out that my son needed a kidney."

Athlena's eyes widened in surprise. "Your son?" she asked in shock. "You have a son, Lord Vader?"

"I have a daughter too, they are twins," he replied, amused by the shock on the woman's face.

"I had no idea that you'd ever been…I mean that you were once…" she stammered.

"That I was once a man?" he offered, his amusement growing by the redness that had begun developing in her cheeks.

"Well I know you're a man," she began, "I just didn't, know that…well, that you'd …"

"Had sexual relations with a woman? Fathered children?"

"Lord Vader, I hardly think this is …appropriate," she said at last.

"You brought the issue up, not I," he said, closing his eyes again.

Thek shook her head, the Dark Lord managing yet again to astonish her.

"Who are you?"

Thek turned to see a young girl staring at her, an undisguised look of distrust and suspicion in her large brown eyes.

"I am Dr. Athlena Thek," the doctor replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Who are you?"

"I am Leia Skywalker," Leia replied walking over to the woman, nonplussed by the doctor's attempts to stare her down. "Lord Vader's daughter."

"Oh," Thek, standing down at once. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Miss…" she stopped; _did she say Skywalker? _

"Skywalker," Leia said, looking down at her father who was watching the scene with amusement. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright I suppose," he replied. "Some pain in the incision."

"That is to be expected, Lord Vader," the doctor put in, anxious to appear efficient all of a sudden.

"Are you my father's personal physician?" Leia asked.

"Yes I am," Thek replied. "I have been for fourteen years."

"So why haven't you done anything about his heart condition?" Leia asked pointedly, reminding the physician more and more of her father.

"I have prescribed meds for your father many times," she replied. "But he has refused time and time again to take them."

Leia frowned not sure she believed her. "Why would he do that?"

"You'd have to ask him that, not me," Thek replied, starting to get defensive with the young girl's directness.

Leia looked down at her father to see that he had drifted off to sleep again. "I will ask him later," she decided. "Why are you here? There are doctors looking after him."

Thek frowned. "Is there some reason you dislike me, Leia?" she asked.

"I don't dislike you," Leia replied, not altogether truthfully. "I suppose I find it hard to believe you are competent given the fact that my father has such a serious condition that you have left untreated for fourteen years. That's all. I'll be back later when he wakes up. I'm sure my mother would like to make sure he's okay. Maybe you'd like to meet her too?" Leia said with a smile, and then left the room.

Thek stood in astonishment of the impertinence of the young daughter of Lord Vader. _Then again, _she mused, _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _

"How are you feeling this morning, sweetheart?" Padmé asked as she sat down on the edge of Luke's bed.

"I feel fantastic," he replied as he wolfed down his breakfast. "Better than I've felt in…I don't know how long."

Padmé smiled. "Then I suppose your new kidney is doing its job," she said.

Luke nodded. "I can't believe it's made this much difference so soon," he said. "I'm so grateful that my father did this for me."

"We all are, Luke," Padmé replied. "It was very generous of him."

"Look at him eat, he must be better," Leia quipped as she walked into Luke's room.

Luke grinned. "Lots of time to make up for you know," he replied. "Sleeping late again sis?"

"No," Leia replied, smoothing the end of the blanket on Luke's bed. "I went to see how our father was."

Padmé, while not surprised, was nonetheless disturbed by this. "How is he?" she asked.

Leia looked up at her mother, sensing the unspoken disapproval behind her words. "He's okay," she replied. "His physician from the star destroyer was with him. I don't like her."

"Her?" Luke said. "Our father's doctor is a woman?"

Leia nodded. "Yep," she said. "And I kind of had the impression she has a thing for him too," she added.

"Oh Leia, stop it," Padmé admonished. "You're being ridiculous."

Leia and Luke looked at one another, both very intrigued by their mother's reaction.

"I could sense it Mom," Leia insisted. "I think you need to meet her."

Padmé frowned. "Why?"

"So she knows Father is already married," Leia replied, using the logic only a fourteen year old girl could use.

"Don't be stupid, Leia," Luke said between mouthfuls, seeing how uncomfortable Leia's comment had made their mother.

Leia frowned. "I am not being stupid," she retorted. "Stupid."

"That's enough, both of you," Padmé said sharply. "Enough of this silly bickering. I am going to talk to Dr. Marcswell," she continued. "You," she said, pointing to Leia, "are going to stay here and be nice to your brother."

Leia looked down at her brother, who opened his mouth to show her his half eaten mouthful of food.

"Luke!" she whined. "Mom, Luke is being gross!"

Padmé smiled as she walked away. "Then I guess he's feeling just fine," she replied.

Padmé found Dr. Marcswell in his office. With him sat another physician, one who wore the uniform of the Imperial medical corps. Padmé realized who this must be, and was annoyed by the jolt of insecurity she felt when the woman turned out to be rather pretty.

"Ah, Milady Padme," Marcswell said, standing to greet her. "How are you this morning? I trust you had a restful night."

"The first one in a very long time," Padmé replied. "Thanks to you," she added with a smile. "Luke is feeling so much better this morning. When I left him he was eating like a wookiee."

"Excellent," Marcswell replied. "Milady this is Doctor Athlena Thek," he said, indicating the other doctor. "She is Lord Vader's personal physician."

Padmé looked at the woman with a smile. "How do you do?" she said, offering her a hand, using her best senatorial face.

"Nice to meet you," Thek replied, taking note of the remarkably beautiful woman who had once been the lover of Darth Vader, the mother of his children. "I met your daughter earlier," she added. "She is quite the precocious young lady."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, she can be at times," she agreed. "She is a lot like her father," she added.

"I've noticed that myself," Marcswell remarked.

"How soon will Luke be released?" Padmé asked, cutting to the chase. "How long will he need to be here?"

"Another three days at least," Marcswell replied. "We have to ensure that his body doesn't reject the kidney, do some follow-up blood work, a number of tests. Are you in a hurry, milady?"

"No, I just wanted to know what to expect," Padmé replied. "Thank you." She turned to leave, and then stopped and turned back. "Is Vader conscious right now?"

"He was dozing when I was in there with him," Thek replied. "But not in a heavy sleep."

Padme nodded. "Thank you," she replied, deciding that the conversation she needed to have with him had been put off long enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Padmé felt the apprehension building within her as she headed for recovery room where Vader was resting. The door was open when she arrived, and so she entered the room. Seeing the bed empty, she looked around and then saw him entering on the far side of the room watching her. He was in his breath suit and mask again, the room was filled with the sound of his mechanical breathing apparatus.

"I didn't expect to see you out of bed so soon," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"There is no need for me to remain there any longer," he replied. "My physician has assured me of that."

Padmé nodded. "Luke is feeling marvelous," she told him, smiling at the thought of her son eating his breakfast with such gusto. "I wanted to thank you again for what you did for him. You've changed his life."

Vader merely nodded, studying her closely. "I'm glad to hear it," he said at last. "But why don't you say what is really on your mind, Padmé. I know you came here for a reason."

"Yes, so I did," she replied, not surprised by his ability to read her thoughts. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I wanted to know what your intentions are," Padmé asked. "Now that you know about the twins, are you going to tell your master about them?"

Vader was somewhat startled by the frankness of her question. No doubt it had been tremendously difficult for her to contact him knowing that this was a possibility. But with her son's life on the line, she'd had no choice.

"I don't know yet," Vader told her. "Although I have made plans for you and the twins."

Padmé frowned, the apprehension within her morphing into anxiety. "Plans?" she asked, trying not to sound alarmed. "What plans? What are you talking about?"

"You will come to live with me on my star destroyer," he told her matter-of-factly. "I have already ordered quarters for the three of you. You will be very comfortable, I assure you."

Padmé's frown deepened. "Comfortable?" she cried angrily. "Since when is a prison comfortable?"

"It is hardly a prison," Vader replied calmly. "I have spared no expense to furnish your new home with every amenity, every luxury you could possibly want or need."

"That's hardly the point," she insisted. "I am not one of your crew who you can issue orders to," she said, standing up to him, hands on her hips. "You don't have the right to command me!"

Vader lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps not," he replied. "But the children are mine, Padmé. I have a right to them. You have deprived me of the first fourteen years of their lives; you owe me this much."

Padmé lost it. "I _owe_ you??" she cried. "I owe you nothing! You dare to stand there and try to make me feel guilty for protecting my children from you and that devil you serve?"

"I am not saying anything that isn't true, and you know it," he replied. "If you feel guilty, that is your own problem, not mine. I offer you safety and security on board my ship. You must realize that now that you have made you and the twins known to me it is only a matter of time before the emperor learns of your existence as well."

And then it began to dawn on her. "I see," she said at last. "This isn't an invitation, it's an ultimatum, isn't it? If I don't agree to this, then you will tell you master about the twins."

Vader did not reply, neither denying nor affirming her statement.

"Obi-Wan was right," she said, not caring if she angered him. "You have no conscience."

The mention of the name of his former master infuriated Vader. "This coming from a man who stole my family from me," he retorted angrily. "And lied to my children!"

"Your master stole your family from you, Anakin," she returned. "Not Obi-Wan."

"Do not use that name any more," he told her. "Anakin Skywalker is dead."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I know that now," she replied softly. "I was foolish to think otherwise."

"You and the twins will come to the ship, then," he stated.

"I think it's a rather moot point, isn't it?" she replied tiredly. "You've given me no choice in the matter, just as you did fourteen years ago."

Vader did not reply, and merely watched as she left the room. Once she was outside the room, and out of his earshot, she leaned her back against the wall and put her face in her hands and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well young Luke, you're looking well," Obi-Wan said as he walked over to Luke's bedside.

Luke looked up from the hologame he was playing and smiled. "Thank Master Obi-Wan," he said. "I feel great. I can't wait to get out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure," he replied. "Patience, young one. Remember? A Jedi must be patient."

"I know," Luke replied. "I will remember that."

"Where have you been, Master?" Leia asked him.

"I have been…around," he replied. "I have been doing a great deal of meditating since we arrived here; your presence must be kept from the emperor, and with his apprentice now knowing about you, it is more important than ever that I shield you from him."

"Obi-Wan, do you think our father will tell the emperor about us?" Leia asked.

Kenobi sighed, running a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "It is difficult to predict," he said at last. "But we cannot assume anything, young ones. Your father is a Sith now, and they are driven by considerations foreign to us."  
Leia frowned. "I don't think he would betray us, Obi-Wan," she said. "He cares about us, I can sense it."

Luke nodded. "He gave me a kidney," he agreed. "He must care."

Obi-Wan hated to crush the twins' idealistic notions about their father; they had wanted to have a father all their lives, after all. And yet, Obi-Wan knew he would be remiss if he were to nurture their childish notions about a man who was capable of heinous, unspeakable actions. He knew what the Sith were capable of, and knew that it was very possible that any interest Vader showed in his children could simply be for his own purpose. It was a certainty that Vader had sensed the tremendous Force strength of his children; would he try to turn them to the Dark Side? Was that the reason that he seemed to care about them? Kenobi had no doubt of it; but how could he tell Luke and Leia that without breaking their hearts?

"Perhaps he does," Kenobi remarked at last. "But he may also have his own agenda for helping you, Luke."

"Obi-Wan is right," said Padmé as she joined them. "He has had one all along."

All three of the force sensitives in the room could see how terribly upset Padmé had been; her eyes also showed signs that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked at once. "What have you learned?"

Padmé shook her head. "You were right about him, Obi-Wan," she said quietly. "He has no conscience. He has told me that the children and I are to come on board his ship to live."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, surprised and even a little excited by the prospect.

"What's wrong with that?" Leia asked. "We'll be together, all four of us. Isn't that a good thing?"

Padmé shook her head. "Leia, you're so young, so innocent," she said sadly. "He has given us no choice; if we don't agree to this arrangement, he will tell the emperor about you and Luke."

Kenobi frowned, feeling an uncharacteristic flash of anger. "He told you that?" he demanded. "He threatened you?"

"Not in so many words, no," Padmé admitted. "But the implication was pretty clear. He has already had his men on board the ship setting up our quarters; he is not going to back down from this."

Luke and Leia could see how terribly upset their mother was; but more than that, how afraid she was. Was their father truly as ruthless as she seemed to think he was? Would he actually betray his own flesh and blood?

"I will talk to him," Obi-Wan said at last. "This is not going to happen, Padmé; I will not let it happen," he averred as he walked out of the room purposefully.

"Obi-Wan no!" Padmé replied running after him. She found him in the corridor and took him by the arm to face her. "What good will that do?" she asked him. "Look what happened the last time the two of you met! Do you honestly think he will listen to you now? He'll kill you, I know he will. He hates you and resents you more than ever."

"I will not let this happen," Obi-Wan repeated. "I will not allow him to turn those two beautiful children in there into Siths, I swear to you, even if I have to kill him to prevent it."

Padmé was not listening however, for behind Obi-Wan she saw none other than Vader standing there listening.

"You missed your opportunity to do that a long time ago, Kenobi," Vader said ominously. "When you left me burning alive after mutilating me. You will not be so fortunate this time," he said, taking out his lightsaber.

"I will do what I must to prevent you from destroying Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan countered, producing his own weapon. "If I must give my life to do so, I will do so happily."

"Always the martyr," Vader retorted derisively. "Do you not know that your kind are extinct now old man? You are obsolete, a relic; the Sith rules the galaxy now, Kenobi. The Jedi will never rise again." He punctuated his declaration with a vicious thrust, which Obi-Wan met with his own blade.

"Stop!" Padmé cried, "please stop!!"

"Stay out of this, Padmé," Vader told her, advancing upon his older opponent. "This is between Kenobi and me."

"No it isn't!" she retorted, having to shout to be heard above the clash of their sabers. "I will not be treated as the prize in one of your archaic pugilistic contests, do you hear me?"

"You have done an excellent job of turning my wife against me, Kenobi," Vader growled, the anger growing within him at every step.

"You did that yourself when you tried to kill her," Kenobi retorted, repelling the Dark Lord's blade.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Marcswell said as he and two security guards appeared on the scene. "Cease this at once or I'll have you both thrown in the detention block!"

"Mind your own business, Doctor," Vader warned as he advanced upon Kenobi. "This is a duel of honor, of which you have no part."

"Honor has nothing to do with this," Padmé retorted. "You want revenge, plain and simple."

Vader did not reply, but soon had Kenobi where he wanted him, the security detail far too terrified to take any action.

"Revenge is sweet indeed," Vader said, holding the tip of his blade to Kenobi's throat. "I shall relish this, Kenobi."

"If you kill me, your children will hate you for the rest of their lives," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "If that is what you want, then by all means, kill me right now."

His words stopped Vader, for he knew that the old man was right. He looked up briefly to the door of his son's room to see Leia standing in the doorway, a look of shock and fear on her face. _Don't do it…please…_

It angered Vader that the thought of his children hating him was so troublesome; but it was. It was more than that, it was horrifying. The look in his daughter's eyes as she watched him prepare to kill the old Jedi said more than enough about how she would feel should he go through with it. _Sith do not care about the feelings of others, _he told himself, looking back at his victim; _there is no compassion in the Darkness, only revenge…_

"Father, please spare him."

Vader's head snapped up again to see his son standing with his sister.

Kenobi could sense the Dark Lord's hesitation, his vacillation; it was clear that his children's feelings did matter to him. This shocked Obi-Wan, as well as Padmé who watched with breath held what happened next.

Vader stepped back, to the astonishment of all. "Get away from my family," he said. "Or next time I will not be so merciful."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, both of them shocked by what had just transpired.

"Doctor, I want you to discharge my son at once," Vader commanded.

"But Lord Vader," the surgeon protested, "Luke still needs a great deal of rest, not to mention the…"

"We have first class medical facilities on board my ship," Vader explained. "He will be well cared for."

Marcswell did not know what to say. His ethical sense told him not to allow it; the boy had only had surgery the previous morning. And yet, this was Darth Vader he was dealing with; one didn't refuse the Dark Lord of the Sith without taking one's life into one's hands. He looked at Padmé, the expression of resignation on her face telling it all.

"Milady? Do you agree with this?" he asked.

Padmé turned to him, aware that Vader was watching her closely. "Yes," she said, "I do. Please arrange for him to be released at once."

"You mean we're going now?" Leia asked, quite surprised by the quickness with which all this was happening.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "We will need to go back to our quarters and pack up our things." She turned to Vader. "I imagine that your father wants to leave as soon as possible."

Vader nodded. "Yes, I do," he said, looking back at Kenobi. "The sooner the better," he added, realizing that the sooner he got his family far from his enemy the better.

Marcswell nodded. "I will make the arrangements at once," he said with one last look at Padmé. _I hope you know what you're doing, Milady, _he thought grimly as he walked away.

"I will return to my ship now to ensure that all the arrangements are ready," Vader told Padmé. "I shall return in two hours." He turned to Leia, realizing that he needed some insurance that Kenobi would not take off with his wife and son. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked her.

"Yes," Leia replied immediately, much to the consternation of her mother. "I would."

"Excellent," Vader replied. He looked back at Padmé. "We shall return in two hours to collect you and Luke. Is that enough time?"

Padmé nodded, the fear she felt for her daughter swelling within her.

"Don't worry, Mom," Leia said. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Padmé replied, reaching out to hug her daughter tightly. "Please be careful," she said quietly.

Leia nodded, knowing that her mother was frightened, but realizing that there was no reason to be. She sensed no duplicity in her father, and was eager to see where she would be living.

"Padmé, I wish there was something I could do," Obi-Wan said lamely as Vader walked down the corridor with his daughter in tow.

"There's nothing anyone can do, Obi-Wan," Padmé replied, watching her daughter disappear from sight, trying hard not to become hysterical. "Our fate is out of our hands now."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Leia almost had to run to keep up with her father as they made their way to the landing platform where an Imperial shuttle was waiting for them.

"You will find living on a star destroyer has much to offer, Leia," Vader told her as they took their seats in the passenger section of the shuttle.

Leia nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I've never been on a star destroyer."

_Of course not,_ he reflected as they shuttle lifted off. "The crew knows of you and your brother's imminent arrival," he told her. "They have all been sworn to secrecy not to reveal your identity to anyone who isn't a member of the crew."

"Did you do that to keep the emperor from knowing about us?" she asked.

Vader turned and looked at her. "Yes," he replied, knowing that she was strong enough to know if he were lying. "I am not ready to explain you and Luke's presence to him. Not yet."

"What about Mom?" she asked.

"What about her?"

Leia frowned. "What is it with you and her?" Leia asked in frustration.

"Explain yourself," he asked.

Leia sighed. "I mean, you both care about the other, and yet you pretend that you don't. What is the point of that?"

Vader looked away, not wanting to get into this particular discussion with his fourteen year old daughter. "Look," he said, pointing out the window. "There it is."

Leia leaned forward to look out the window and was astonished at the size of the ship looming ahead of them. "Wow," she said softly. "It's huge."

"The flagship of the fleet," he told her. "I have been consulting with some of the Empire's designers on an even larger model, what we are calling a Super star destroyer. It will be at least ten times the size of this one."

"Why is that necessary?" she asked. "That ship is already huge."

Vader had begun to realize that his daughter was very much like him in her frankness. "The Rebellion makes it necessary, Leia," he told her. "They threaten the peace of the galaxy."

Leia frowned, remembering everything Obi-Wan had taught her about the empire and the rebellion, and what she knew certainly did not jive with what her father was telling her. "If the Empire is so just, why is there a Rebellion at all?" she asked as they drew closer to the enormous ship.

"So many questions," Vader replied. "You will learn a great deal once you begin your new life here, Leia; a lot of what you have learned is erroneous. I will teach you the truth."

Leia nodded, part of her excited at the prospect of getting to know her father better; yet part of her still feared him, still feared the Darkness she felt surging through him.

"Here we are," he said, standing up. "Welcome to your new home, young one," he said, holding out his hand to her. Leia stood up, placing her hand in his.

Padmé tried not to let her thought wander to the huge star destroyer that loomed ominously over Alderaan as she packed her and her children's belongings. _Leia is already so attached to him, _she thought anxiously; _how can I keep her from getting her heart broken? _

"Mom? You okay?"

Padmé looked up to see Luke standing in the room. Even now she could see the improvement in his color, the returned vitality to his brilliant blue eyes. "You shouldn't be up and about just yet," she told him, returning to her packing.

"You didn't answer my question," Luke persisted.

Leia looked up at him. "What do you think, Luke?" she asked. "Your father has high jacked us all, how do you think that makes me feel?"

Luke nodded, averting his eyes from his mother's.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking over to him. "I don't mean to snap like that, but I'm scared Luke. That's the truth of it, I'm scared to death."

Luke took his mother's hands. "I know you are," he said, looking down at her hands. "But maybe this is a good thing, Mom. Maybe we can bring him back to the good side by being close to him. Doesn't that make it okay?"

"Luke if I thought that was true I would already be on board that ship," she told him earnestly. "But your father is too immersed in the Dark Side now, it's been too long since he has been Anakin Skywalker, Luke. He is gone now forever."

Luke frowned. "No, I won't believe that," Luke replied, surprising his mother with his zeal. "I have felt the good in him, Mom; I know he's in there somewhere, and so does Leia. He just needs us to show him the way back."

Padmé took her son's face in her hands. "I hope you're right, Luke," she said softly. "But I don't want you to pin your hopes on it. I would hate to see you and Leia broken hearted when your father never returns to the light, because that is what I'm afraid will happen, Luke. In my heart of hearts, I believe it."

Luke smiled. "Well we'll see who is right," he replied with confidence.

_I already know who will be right, Luke,_ she thought as she returned to her packing, _and it won't be you I'm afraid. _

"This is amazing!" Leia exclaimed as Vader showed her the quarters he had arranged for her, Luke and Padmé. "I can't believe how big this is!"

"I have had a third of the level converted to accommodate you," he told her. "Not only living space, but recreational facilities as well. I trust you and your brother have been taught how to use a light saber."

Leia nodded, growing more intrigued by the second.

"Then you will appreciate this," he said as they entered an enormous room with a vaulted ceiling. "This is where you can practice your skills," he told her, activating the computer program. At once a remote appeared and hovered in mid air, waiting for further instructions. "Stand back," he told her as he keyed in a program. He then removed his lightsaber as the program commenced.

Leia stood back and watched in awe as her father's lightsaber flashed with incredible speed, dispatching the energy bolts emitted from the remote with deadly accuracy. _Obi-Wan has never handled a lightsaber like that_, she reflected, growing more impressed by the minute by her father's skill.

"Wow," Leia said as the program ended and her father returned to her.

"That was amazing!"

Vader smiled under his mask, pleased that he had the child's admiration. "Time to return to Alderaan," he said. "Your mother and brother are waiting for us."

Leia nodded, and followed Vader out of the room, excited by the prospect of living with this remarkable and still mysterious man who was her father.

"Padmé, I wish there was something I could do, anything, to change this situation," Obi-Wan said as he said his goodbyes to Luke and Padmé.

"There isn't," She said. "We knew that this was a risk when we contacted Vader; we just have to live with the consequences now."

Obi-Wan nodded, a frown creasing his brow. "I will go to Dagobah," he told her. "Master Yoda must be told of this."

"He won't be able to do any more than you, Obi-Wan," Padmé said. "What's done is done."

Obi-Wan felt utterly helpless as he was forced to agree with Padmé. What could they do? Vader had claimed his family, and there was nothing they or anyone else could do about it.

"You'd best not be here when he gets back," Padmé told him. "I don't want another ugly scene."

"Yes, you're probably right," he said. He turned to Luke, who was trying hard not to cry at the prospect of having to say goodbye to his master and good friend. "Good bye Luke," Obi Wan said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember your teachings, and they will serve you well. And may the Force be with you."

"I will Master," Luke replied softly. "May the Force be with you as well."

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his own throat as he gave Luke a hug goodbye. "I will miss you, young one," he said.

Luke merely nodded, the constriction in his throat preventing him from speaking; but Obi-Wan knew how the boy felt, there was no need for words between them.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan," Padmé said as he turned to her next. "Words cannot express our gratitude for your friendship and loyalty all these years."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "It has been my honor to serve you, milady," he said with a bow. Padmé felt tears in her eyes, and embraced him warmly. "I will miss you," she told him. "Take care of yourself."

Obi-Wan was moved by her words and embraced her back. "You too, Padmé," he replied. "I will be watching out for you as best I can. I hope you are able to find the Anakin you once loved."

Padmé felt her throat constrict at this, for she had already abandoned any hope of finding him. "I hope so too," she said nonetheless.

Leia felt her father's entire body tense as he saw Obi-Wan embracing her mother. Great waves of anger and jealousy emanated from him, shocking Leia in their intensity.

"Father, relax," she said, taking his hand. "It's not him that she loves."

Vader turned and looked down at her, the words she spoke surprising him. He said nothing, but merely continued down the corridor, watching as Kenobi left his wife and son, no doubt sensing the approach of the Dark Lord.

"Ready to go?" Vader asked as he and Leia reached Padmé and Luke.

"Yes we are," Padmé replied. She was immensely relieved to see Leia, and could see at once that she was extremely excited. Whatever had happened on board the star destroyer, it had done nothing to dampen Leia's admiration for her father. Padmé was beginning to think that nothing would do that.

"Wait until you see this place," Leia told Luke. "It has _everything,_" she said with great excitement.

Luke smiled, growing excited too. "Cool," he said, the fatigue starting to get to him.

"Let's be off," Vader said. "This boy needs his rest," he added, seeing how tired Luke was.

"Yes he does," Padmé agreed. "He shouldn't be out of the hospital at all," she couldn't resist throwing in.

Vader ignored her comment and signaled to the storm trooper who had accompanied them to pick up the bags.

"You will be able to rest very soon, Luke," Padmé told him, putting an arm around his waist.

"I'm okay, Mom," he assured her. "Just a little tired is all."

"I have programmed a medidroid to look after you for the next few days, Luke," Vader informed him as they walked through the corridors. "And my own personal physician will attend to you as well."

Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of her father's physician. Luke noticed and grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

11

_Padmé, I can't believe you are allowing this! _

_What do you suggest, Bail? What can I do? He will surely tell the emperor about Luke and Leia if I don't cooperate._

_This is all my fault…I never should have contacted Vader, I never…._

_Bail, Luke would surely have died without that transplant. Besides, you only contacted him at my behest. Don't blame yourself for this. It is a situation that was unavoidable. _

_I know…it's just that…I feel like I've let you down, Padmé. I feel like I've let Luke and Leia down. I promised to help protect them, and now I've virtually handed them over to the emperor._

_You have done nothing of the sort, Bail. Perhaps things will work out, who knows? I suppose anything is possible. _

_I sincerely hope so, Padmé. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you; you know how to contact me._

_I do, and I appreciate it. Thank you, Bail. For everything. _

Padmé watched out the window as the shuttle drew closer to the enormous ship. Viceroy Organa had been a tremendous help to her over the last fourteen years, helping her in any way he could, including providing her with transportation all over the Outer Rim as she sought refuge from the Empire. Since the death of his wife, Breha, Padmé had sensed that Bail was developing feelings that were more than friendship for her, and had even hinted more than once that she ought to divorce Vader. Despite the history between she and her estranged husband, the thought of divorce was repugnant to Padmé. She simply could not do it.

"Look Mom," Leia said as they approached the enormous ship. "Just wait until you see the inside, it's amazing!"

Padmé smiled, trying her best to share her daughter's enthusiasm, but not quite managing to do so. She turned to Luke to see if he shared his twin's excitement. Luke, however, was fast asleep, his head tipped back against the headrest of his seat. She smiled, and brushed a stubborn lock of hair from his brow. "Looks like Luke was more tired than he let on," she said, gently running her fingers through his blond locks.

Vader watched her, the bond she had with their children was indeed a powerful one. Feelings of envy started blooming within him, despite every effort he was making to remain detached. His children were remarkable, both of them; who wouldn't want to be close to them? _A Sith, which is what you are, don't ever forget that. _

"Lord Vader, we are starting our approach," a storm trooper informed Vader.

Vader nodded. "Very good," he said. He looked over to his wife. "We have arrived," he told her.

"I hate to wake him up," she said as the shuttle entered the enormous hangar bay.

"That won't be necessary," Vader replied, standing up. He walked over to where Luke was sleeping and picked him up in his arms. "Let's go," he said.

Padmé stood up and followed, along with Leia, both of them surprised by Vader's act of tenderness. Leia looked at her mother, a smile on her face. Padmé didn't have to read minds to know what the expression on her daughter's face meant: _I told you so!_

Storm troopers were lined up standing at attention when Vader, Padmé and their twins emerged from the shuttle. The sight of the troopers startled Padmé, for over the past fourteen years of running and hiding, she had come to fear the sight of them. It seemed strange that they were now under her command.

"This way," Vader said as they walked past the rows of clones and out of the hangar.

"Lord Vader, welcome back," Dr. Thek greeted him as they made their way down one of the ship's large corridors. "Is everything alright?" she asked, looking at the sleeping boy in Vader's arms.

"He's fine," he said. "He fell asleep on the trip from the planet."

"I see," she said, walking along with him. "I've arranged for a medidroid to be on constant duty for Luke over the next week," she informed him. "And I myself will be checking on his progress daily, as well as your own."

"That will not be necessary," Vader replied. "I am fine."

"That's not what Dr. Marcswell said," Padme put in, growing a little annoyed with the doctor's familiarity.

Thek glanced back at Padmé. "Oh? And what is the problem?"

"You're his doctor," Leia spoke up. "You ought to know."

Thek had to bite her tongue from chastising the impertinent young girl, and merely smiled in response. "Yes, I am," she said. "I know your father quite well, Miss Skywalker, well enough to know that he hates taking meds and that he is very stubborn."

"There is more to this than him simply not taking his meds," Padmé retorted. "His health has been neglected for years. This heart condition never would have developed if he'd been given the surgery he needs years ago."

Vader was quite surprised by his wife's remarks, and turned to her.

"What makes you think there was anything that could have been done about Lord Vader's injuries?" Thek retorted, not appreciating the woman's attitude. "Besides, I hardly think you'd be concerned, considering you have kept Lord Vader's children from him all this time."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock at the woman's rudeness. And then it hit her: she has feelings for him. Despite herself, Padme found that this bothered her tremendously, and she couldn't help but wonder if the feelings were reciprocated. Fourteen years was, after all, a long time.

"The relationship between my wife and myself is not up for discussion," Vader put in at this point, the tone of his voice telling Thek that she had crossed the line. "Mind your place, doctor."

"She's…you are his _wife?" _Thek asked Padmé.

Padmé nodded, enjoying the woman's shocked expression. She was not alone; Leia relished the exchange, every word of it.

"Who else would she be?" Leia asked with a smile.

"I…I just assumed…I mean…" Thek stammered, digging herself into a deeper hole.

Vader stopped at a door which lead to the apartment suite he had arranged for his family. "You were presumptuous to assume anything at all," he said, turning to her. "If you'll excuse us, Doctor," he said, walking into the room followed by Leia and Padmé. The door closed behind them, leaving a rather perplexed and humiliated physician standing in the corridor.

Padmé was astonished by the luxuriousness of the suite. As Vader took Luke to his room, Leia took her mother by the hand and showed her each and every room, of which there were many, as well as all the amenities. Padmé was more than a little impressed by the lengths Vader had gone to in order to make their new living quarters comfortable.

"I trust everything is to your liking," Vader said when he rejoined his wife and daughter in the large common area in the middle of the apartment.

"It's remarkable," Padmé replied, unable to hide how impressed she was. "I had no idea you had gone to such lengths. Thank you."

Vader was taken aback by her graciousness, and merely nodded in response, once again retreating behind his mask, both figuratively and literally. "Luke is still asleep," he told her. "I imagine he will be for some time."

"Yes, no doubt," Padmé replied. "I don't suppose there can be anything done about the things we left behind on Hannas VI," she said. "We left there in somewhat of a hurry."

"I have already sent a man there to retrieve your belongings," Vader informed her. "He should return within the next few days."

Padmé nodded. _He's thought of everything, _she reflected, realizing that he must have had this planned virtually from the moment he had realized that she and the twins were alive. "Thank you again," she said.

"I must go to the bridge," Vader said, making for the exit. He was becoming uncomfortable in his wife's presence, and it frustrated him to feel that way. "I will return when I can to see if you need anything."

"Can I come with you?" Leia asked.

"Leia, I don't think that's such a good idea," Padmé said.

"Perhaps another time would be better, young one," Vader told her. "You have much to show your mother in the meantime," he added.

Leia nodded, disappointed but understanding all the same. "Okay," she said. "See you later, Father."

Vader had not quite got used to being called Father; it still startled to hear it. However he could not deny that it pleased him on some level that he did not even wish to acknowledge. He did not make any reply and left the room, leaving Padmé and Leia alone.

"This is pretty amazing; you have to admit, Mom," Leia said as they sat down in the common area.

Padmé nodded. "It is," she said. "For a cage."

Leia frowned. "Mom, please try to look at this as an opportunity," she pleaded.

"An opportunity for what?" Padmé asked.

"For us to become a real family," Leia replied. "I know you don't think Father is capable of changing, but I think he is. What's more, I think he's already begun to. Having us close to him is bound to have an impact on the person he has become, don't you think?"

"I don't know what to think," Padmé replied. "I honestly don't. I just don't want you and Luke to get your hopes up. I hate the thought of you having your hearts broken. Believe me, I know how that feels, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all you and Luke."

Leia nodded, knowing the reason behind her mother's guardedness. However, she also knew that her mother loved her father, and that he loved her, despite the tension between them.

"Come on," Leia said to her mother. "There are a few other things I want to show you," she added, taking Padmé's hand and virtually dragging her towards the door. "Just wait 'til you see the gymnasium!"

"Leia, we can't just ….leave," Padmé protested.

Leia stopped and turned to her. "Why not?" She asked. "Father told me we could visit other parts of the ship whenever we wanted."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow, highly doubtful that Leia had her facts straight. "Oh he did, did he?" she asked.

Leia nodded. "Yes, he did," she replied. "In fact, he told me that he is working on one of the rooms just for you," she added. "He didn't show it to me, it's not close to being finished yet."

"I think you've misunderstood, Leia," Padmé replied. "I highly doubt that…"

"Mom, will you just come with me?" Leia asked in exasperation.

Padmé sighed, realizing that she was not going to win this one. Her daughter's tenacity was almost as remarkable as her father's.

"Very well," she said at last. "But we can't be gone long," she added. "I don't like the idea of leaving Luke alone.

"We're not going far," Leia said as they headed for the door. "It's just down the corridor. Father said he converted a third of the level for us."

"Yes I know," Padmé said as they exited the apartment. The passers by in the hallway looked at she and Leia with curiosity and respect; no doubt already knowing who they were. They hadn't gone far when Leia stopped at an access panel in the wall beside a set of doors.

"This is the gymnasium," Leia told her as they walked into the huge room, which was illuminated as soon as the internal sensors monitored their presence.

Padmé looked around at the impressive complex which featured all the most modern technologies and equipment. "Impressive," she said.

"It's amazing!" Leia replied enthusiastically. "Father showed me how to use the remote program," she added.

Padmé nodded, knowing how eager Leia was to impress her mother. "That's wonderful," she said with a smile. "You and Luke will be able to keep up your saber practice."

"Father told me he would train us," Leia said as she walked towards the door on the far end of the room. Padmé felt a cold feeling of dread filling her at this; _train them at what? At becoming a Sith??_

"Okay, let's get back," Padmé said. "I want to check on Luke."

"He's still sleeping," Leia replied confidently. "But I am a little hungry."

Padmé smiled. "Then let's go see about some lunch, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Vader entered the bridge, refocusing his thoughts on his command. He had come up with a plausible reason for his lengthy visit to Alderaan; at least he hoped that it would be plausible. The emperor was not an easy person to fool, even for Vader. He would have to be very careful when speaking with him from now on. Vader had not decided what he was going to tell him about the twins and Padmé; and this troubled him. He had never had any problem confiding in his master, and had never held anything back from him before. But now he was faced with a difficult dilemma; _do I tell him now? Or do I train the twins and over throw him one day with them at my side? _

"Lord Vader, we are ready to make the jump into light speed," Ozzel informed him.

"Do so at once," Vader replied.

"My lord, the emperor has sent several messages requesting you contact him," Ozzel told him.

Vader turned to him. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" he demanded.

"My lord, you left instructions with me that you were not to be disturbed while on Alderaan," Ozzel replied nervously. "I was not sure if I ought to disregard your orders sir," he added.

Vader had to fight the impulse not to throw the hapless captain across the bridge for his incompetence. "The emperor's orders supersede all others, Captain Ozzel," he reminded him hotly. "I would think any competent officer on board this ship would know that."

"I…apologize, my lord," Ozzel groveled, expecting to feel the air choked out of him at any moment. Lord Vader, however, was too preoccupied with the emperor's messages to bother killing him, and left the bridge without another word. Ozzel watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief as the enormous vessel jumped into hyperspace.

Vader made his way to the audience chamber, a great feeling of trepidation filling him. He knew that he needed to proceed very cautiously where Palpatine was concerned, and prepared himself mentally as he strode through the corridors. Slamming his mental shields firmly in place, he entered the audience chamber and walked over to communications panel, signaling the imperial palace on Coruscant. He then knelt on the large pad embedded in the floor and waited for his master's image to appear. He did not have to wait long.

"Well, Lord Vader, how kind of you to finally respond to my messages," the emperor began sourly.

"My apologies, my master," Vader replied, bowing low before the Sith. "I was detained on Alderaan; it could not be helped."

"I see," Palpatine replied. "And tell me, Lord Vader, what pressing matters did you have to attend to that would excuse ignoring my commands?"

"I was investigating allegations that came to my attention," Vader replied calmly, "as you know, I have been trying to pin charges on the Viceroy for many years now and…"

"And you judged that your personal crusade was more important than my orders?" Palpatine challenged.

"No, my master," Vader replied. "Of course not. I simply meant that…"

"Silence!" Palpatine screamed, punctuating his shriek of fury with a blast of Sith lightning.

Vader felt the energy bolt as clearly as though he were actually standing in the emperor's presence, a skill that Palpatine had perfected over the past fourteen years. It took all of his strength not to collapse to the floor.

"I…I apologize, my master," Vader gasped. "I was wrong not to…"

"Wrong? WRONG?" Palpatine shrieked, blasting his servant again. "You were defiant, disrespectful and disobedient!" he hissed. "How many times must we go through this, Lord Vader, before you learn your place?"

Vader felt another blast, this one sending him to his hands and knees. He said nothing, knowing that no matter what he said at this point would only result in more punishment. When the emperor was in a foul mood, all Vader could do was weather the storm and hope he survived it.

"I want you to go to Kamino," Palpatine said at last as Vader struggled to regain his dignity. "Check on the progress of the new clones I have requisitioned."

"Yes my master," Vader said dutifully. "I will proceed there at once."

Palpatine watched his servant, smiling to himself that he had managed to humiliate him yet again. "See that you do, Lord Vader," he snapped, and then ended the transmission.

Vader drew himself slowly to his feet, the pain still throbbing in virtually every part of his body that was still organic. He took a moment to pause before leaving, bracing his hand against the bulkhead to gather his strength. He could not allow anyone to see him in his weakened state. He suspected that the men knew the emperor inflicted corporal punishment upon him; but them knowing and them seeing evidence of it were two different things. He was their commander; he could not appear anything less than invincible in their eyes. The words of his wife jumped to his mind unheeded as he fought to regain his strength: _He didn't want your injuries to be repaired…he wanted you to remain in this suit for the rest of your life…_

At the time he had dismissed her comment, for there were more pressing matters at hand. But now, in light of the blatant lie Palpatine had told him, in light of the obvious enjoyment he took in Vader's pain, it seemed more than likely that she was right. There was one person who would know, and that person had been hiding something from him for fourteen years: Dr. Thek. _I will have to have a chat with the doctor very soon, _Vader thought as he made this way through the corridors of the ship, fighting against the pain that still throbbed in his veins. Reaching the turbo lift, he stepped inside, grateful to be alone for the moment.

The lift stopped, and Vader stepped off, heading for the quarters where his family was now residing. The corridor seemed longer than it ever had as he made his way to his family's residence, the residual effects of the Sith lighting still lingering in his body, making the still new incision in his side throb more with every step. He reached the door and activated it, stepping inside.

Leia and Luke were sitting in the common room when he entered, and they both looked up to see him. Both could sense that there was something terribly wrong with their father, but neither were close enough to prevent it when he collapsed to the floor.

Padmé was in the kitchen preparing lunch for her children when she heard Leia call out for help. Padmé dropped what she was doing at once and ran out into the common area, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the twins kneeling beside the unconscious bulk of their father.

"What happened?" she cried as she ran to join them.

"We don't know," Luke replied. "He just walked in and collapsed."

"Leia, get the medidroid," Padmé ordered, knowing that there was no way the three of them alone could possibly move him. Leia rushed off to Luke's room to activate the resting droid and soon appeared with it hot on her heels.

"How may I be of service?" the droid asked.

"Lord Vader has collapsed," Padmé said, standing up to give the droid room to work. "We don't know what has caused it."

The droid attempted to lift Vader, but was unable to.

"Need some help?" Leia asked.

"Yes," the droid replied. Padmé and Leia each took one of Vader's feet, Luke assisted the droid at Vader's shoulders, and between the four of them they managed to get him onto one of the large sofas that were strewn about in the common area.

"Maybe we ought to contact Dr. Thek," Luke suggested.

Leia and Padmé exchanged a look, neither of them liking the woman but knowing that she was more than likely the best possible person to help at this point. "Yes Luke," Padmé said. "Do so at once."

Luke hurried to the comm. and, after studying the device for a moment or two, contacted the ship's medical bay.

"Is it his heart?" Padmé asked the droid.

"I would estimate so," the droid replied. "His heartbeat is quite weak."

Leia looked up at her mother, sensing that she was every bit as worried as Leia herself was.

"She's on her way," Luke reported when he rejoined his mother and sister. "Has he come around?"

"No," Padmé told him. "It's his heart," she added.

Luke looked up at his mother. "His heart?" he asked.

Leia and Padmé looked at one another, realizing that Luke knew nothing of Vader's heart condition.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Luke asked, looking from his mother to his sister.

"Luke, your father has a very serious heart condition," Padmé told him.

"How serious?" Luke asked.

"Serious enough that if he doesn't have it repaired he won't live another five years," Padmé replied.

Luke's eyes widened, the realization of just how great the sacrifice his father had made for him hitting home. "Did…does he know? Did he know when he agreed to donate a kidney to me?"

"Yes he did," Padme replied, looking down at the still unconscious Vader. "He knew the risks, and insisted on the surgery anyway."

Luke looked down at his father, the gratitude filling him. "I can't believe he did that for me," he said softly.

Just then the door chime sounded, and Leia ran to answer it. It was Dr. Thek.

"What happened?" she asked as she hurried over to the sofa where Vader lay.

"He just walked in the door and collapsed," Leia told her, as she and Luke stood back to let the physician get closer.

"The patient's heart rate has been quite sluggish," the droid put in, handing her the datapad with the reading of Vader's vitals on it. Thek studied it briefly, and then turned to her assistant.

"What is it?" Padmé asked. "What has happened?"

"Judging by Lord Vader's vitals, it looks to me like he's had a syncopal episode," she replied as the assistant prepared a shot.

"What is that?" Leia asked.

"Put simply, it's a sudden loss of consciousness because of a lack of sufficient blood and oxygen in the brain," Thek explained.

"What would cause such a thing?" Padmé asked

"A severe shock to his system, more than likely," Thek replied as she found the opening in the Dark Lord's leather suit and injected the contents of the syringe into his shoulder. "Has he been in contact with the emperor?"

"Why do you ask that?" Luke demanded.

Thek sighed as she watched her patient for signs of him coming around. "Perhaps he ought to explain that to you, Luke," she said. "He's coming around now."

Vader opened his eyes slowly, disoriented for a moment. He was startled to see not only his doctor, but also his wife and children staring down at him.

"What…what's going on?" he asked as he sat up, assisted by the medidroid.

"You walked in here and collapsed," Luke told him. "Your doctor said you had a ... syncopal episode."

Vader turned to the doctor. "A what?"

"Have you been in contact with the emperor?" Thek asked him, knowing the occasional result of such communications.

"Yes," Vader replied. "He was…not pleased with me."

Padmé frowned. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

"It means he punished him," Thek replied. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked Vader.

Vader merely nodded.

"How? What did he do to you?" Leia demanded angrily.

"Sith lightning," Vader told her. "A rather large dose of it. He was very angry with me for not returning his messages for the past few days."

"Does he do this often?" Luke asked, sharing his sister's anger.

"Often enough," Vader replied.

Padmé looked up at him, the thought of Palpatine inflicting pain on him angering her tremendously. She had so much she wanted to say, but with the doctor present, she felt as though she could not speak freely. "Thank you doctor," she said at last. "I get the impression that you have dealt with this sort of thing before."

Thek stood up. "The emperor does have a sadistic side," she said, looking at Vader. "You were lucky he didn't kill you this time, Lord Vader. With your bad heart, it's a distinct possibility, as I've told you time and time again."

"Yes, I know, doctor," Vader replied, standing up rather slowly. He walked across the room, feeling uneasy with all the attention and fussing over him. "The doctors on Alderaan seem to think that the injuries I suffered on Mustafar should have been repaired years ago," he said with his back to the doctor. "Is that true?" he asked. "And know that I can tell when you are lying, Doctor."

Thek looked uneasily at the family of Vader, both his children watching her intently. "Yes," she said at last. "It's true."

Both Luke and Leia could feel the surge of anger growing in their father. He turned back to the physician. "And yet all this time you never thought it important enough to tell me?" he demanded angrily.

"I had to swear never to tell you," Thek replied nervously. "Upon punishment of death, my lord."

"The emperor made you swear to never tell him, didn't he?" Padmé demanded.

Thek nodded, her eyes cast downward. "Yes, many years ago," she replied. "When Lord Vader was first assigned to my care, I was ordered never to tell him the truth about the nature of his injuries. One does not disobey the orders of the Emperor, Milady; not without dire consequences."

"Yes, so I see," Padmé said, looking back at Vader.

"But you will help him now, right?" Leia asked. "You have to help him now!"

Thek did not know what to say. It had always bothered her that she was withholding this significant information from her patient; and yet the fear she had for the emperor was tremendous. She had seen first hand what he did with those who disobeyed him.

"Dr. Thek obviously places her own needs above those of the oath she swore as a physician," Vader remarked sardonically. He turned around to look at her. "An oath she takes great delight in flaunting whenever the occasion merits."

Thek's face colored in humiliation and shame and she averted her eyes from him. "I have no excuse to offer for my …cowardice," she said quietly. "Know, however, that I truly take my oath seriously. That is why I have urged you…"

"Enough!" Vader roared, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it! Nothing can excuse you from what you have done! Prescribing pills and injections when you should have been doing everything you could to repair the very injuries you pretended to care for! You are a hypocrite, Doctor Thek, a charlatan!"

"Lord Vader, please," the pathetic woman groveled. "I do care, my lord! If I didn't care I would not have spent the past fourteen years doing everything that I could to make your existence tolerable!"  
"Not quite everything," Vader replied. "Now get out," he said, turning away from her again. "The sight of you sickens me now."

Thek looked from Vader to Padmé, as though pleading with the Dark Lord's wife silently for help.

"Please leave, Doctor," Padmé said calmly. "This isn't the best time to discuss things in a rational manner."

Thek nodded, brushing an errant tear from her face. She turned and left the room, leaving a tension filled silence in her wake.

"Children, please go into the kitchen and have lunch," Padmé said, watching Vader as he seethed in silence.

Luke and Leia realized that their mother meant business, and left at once, Leia casting a backwards glance in her father's direction before disappearing into the kitchen.

Padmé sat down on the sofa, waiting for the storm to pass before speaking to Vader.

"Seems you were right," Vader said at last, his back still to his wife. "It seems my master has lied to me once again."

Padmé looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Being right had been a playful competition between them at one point; there was nothing playful about it now. "I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. "It was not you who told me my injuries were beyond repair. It was not you who told me that I killed my own wife."

Padmé's head snapped up at this. "What did you say?" she asked.

Vader said nothing for a moment, as he struggled to master the fury within him. "He told me that I had killed you," he said finally. "Until the other day I believed him, I believed that I had killed you and our unborn child."

"I don't know what to say," Padmé admitted quietly. "I had no idea he had done that. But knowing what a monster he is, it doesn't surprise me. You see that now, don't you? What a monster he is?"

Vader made no reply, her words only serving to add to his fury and frustration for the simple fact that she was right.

"You have to have this surgery," she said at last. "The doctors on Alderaan said you won't live to see forty if you don't. Now that we know it's possible, then there is nothing to stop you."

Vader turned to her at last.

"No, I cannot," he replied. "Not now. Fourteen years ago, even one year ago perhaps, but now – it's simply too risky."

Padmé stood up to face him, a frown on her face. "The risk of not doing it is even greater," she replied. "Do you really think it's fair to Luke and Leia if you don't do it?"

"Don't you see?" he asked walking towards her. "If I suddenly have my injuries repaired, it will raise too many questions. The emperor is not a fool, Padmé; he will know that something is going on."

"You mean he will know about Luke and Leia," she said.

Vader nodded.

Padmé tried hard not to take hope from this, tried not to read more into it than there was; but she had to ask.

"Does that mean you are not going to tell him about the twins?" she asked.

Vader remained silent; a habit Padmé had decided was most annoying. She used to be able to read his thoughts and feelings through his eyes; but with the mask she could not discern a thing.

"I have not made any decisions," he told her at last.

"I don't see how there's a decision to be made," she retorted. "Are you really considering handing those two precious children to that fiend? After everything he has done to you? To us??"

Vader did not reply again, the conflict within him growing with every word she said. "I am needed elsewhere," he said, walking past her towards the door.

Padmé turned and watched him as he strode to the door. "You can only hide from the truth for so long, Anakin," she called after him.

Vader stopped in his tracks. "I have told you not to call me that," he said without looking at her. "I would appreciate it if you remembered that next time." And with that he left.

Padmé sat down heavily on the sofa, her face in her hands. _Are you in there at all, Anakin? Or am I only fooling myself? _


	13. Chapter 13

13

Dr. Thek returned to the medical wing of the star destroyer. She had managed to keep it together until she arrived in her office. Once inside it, she sat down at her desk, her entire body trembling with emotion. _I should have told him years ago, _she admonished herself; _I should have been honest with him from the start. _

Thek was one of the few people in the galaxy who knew that there was more to Darth Vader than simply a faceless menace; she knew that he was an enigmatic man, a multi-faceted man who had a tragic past and harbored deep scars, both physical and emotional. She had heard rumors that Vader had once been the Jedi knight known as Anakin Skywalker; and now that she had met the children of Vader, she knew that this rumor was true, for both Luke and Leia used their father's name. Thek remembered Anakin Skywalker; she remembered what a hero he had been during the Clone Wars, how every woman in the galaxy was captivated with the dashing young warrior with the brilliant blue eyes and rugged good looks. And now to find out that this man was the same dark and solitary figure known as Darth Vader, the same man she had tried her best to reach over the past fourteen years. It had taken a long time to get past the layers of anger and pain to get to know the man beneath them, but Athlena Thek was a determined woman. Over the course of the fourteen years, she had managed to gain the trust of Vader, and believed that she had even earned the man's respect. But now, now that the truth was out, she had lost everything. _He will never trust me again,_ she thought bitterly as she recalled the angry words Vader had hurled at her earlier. _I can't blame him for being angry- who wouldn't be? But surely he can see that I had no choice; he more than any one knows what the emperor is capable of. _

"Doctor, the bridge has signaled that we are en route to Kamino," Thek's assistant told her as he entered the office. "Perhaps we will have the opportunity to access their database while we are there."

Thek nodded. The clones' physiology had presented her with a number of challenges, and she was hoping for an opportunity to speak to the cloners about several issues. Now that they were going to Kamino she would be able to access the information she needed.

"Yes, good," she said at last.

The young man looked at her quizzically. "Is everything alright, doctor?" it asked.

"No, unfortunately Lord Vader's heart condition seems to be worsening," Thek replied as she stood up. "Something will have to be done soon," she decided, wincing at the words. _Something should have been done a long time ago or his heart would never have become so compromised_, she reflected uneasily.

"Perhaps the database on Kamino will furnish us with a way to help Lord Vader," the assistant suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure they have the technology needed to repair his injuries," Thek replied. "They've had it for years."

The assistant frowned. "I don't understand," he said. "If the technology to repair Lord Vader's injuries has existed that long, then why does he still remain in the breather suit? Why haven't those injuries been repaired?"

Thek did not reply immediately, for the answer to the young man's question seemed simply too shallow now in light of what had developed recently. "The emperor wanted it that way," she said simply. "That's why."

"Oh," the assistant replied with a frown, trying in his own mind to determine why the emperor would want such a thing. "I'm …afraid I don't understand, Doctor," he admitted at last. "Why would the emperor want Lord Vader to exist in such a deplorable state if it wasn't necessary?"

Thek did not have an answer for this question, and yet she had abided by the emperor's edict on this subject all these years. And why? Because she placed her own well being over the oath that she had sworn when she had become a physician. _Lord Vader is right;_ she thought. _I am a hypocrite. But no more…_

"A good question, Andrew," she said at last. "But the situation has changed. Lord Vader won't live much longer if those injuries aren't repaired, and so we are going to take steps to do just that. I want you to assemble all the DNA samples we have on Lord Vader," she said. "Have them ready for when we arrive at Kamino."

The young man nodded. "I'll get started right away."

"And Andrew," Thek called to him before he left. The young man turned back to her.  
"Tell no one what you do," she warned him.

"I understand," he replied, excited at the prospect of a bit of intrigue in his normally humdrum life.

"You are recovering very nicely, Master Luke," the medidroid informed him the next morning.

"Thanks," Luke replied as he buttoned up his tunic. "Does that mean I can check out the gymnasium my sister's been telling me about?"

The droid considered this question, determined what it was the human was asking and then replied; "only in moderation, Master Luke."

Luke frowned. "Moderation? What does that mean?"

"It means no lightsaber duels, no other vigorous activity," Luke's mother told him.

"Mom, I'm bored!" Luke whined. "I'm going crazy just sitting here!"

Padmé sighed. Since Luke's surgery his vitality had returned in a matter of days, and with it, his restlessness. "Perhaps something less strenuous," she suggested to the droid. "Like swimming?"

"An excellent suggestion, milady," the droid replied.

"There's a pool somewhere on board, isn't there?" she asked.

"Father had one put in just for us," Leia piped up. "It's beside the gymnasium."

Padmé nodded. "Perfect," she said. "Why don't we all go? I could use some exercise too after being cooped up for so long."

Luke smiled. "Great idea, Mom," he said. "Thanks."

Lord Vader had spent his morning in communication with the prime minister of Kamino, alerting him to their impending arrival. There were several matters of great importance that needed to be addressed while Vader was on the planet. He estimated that their stay there would be at least a week, perhaps more. Feeling it important to inform his wife of his extended absence, he made his way to her residence.

Vader entered the apartment only to find it empty. He walked from room to room, but no one was about except the medidroid.

"Where is my family?" Vader demanded of the droid.

"Lady Vader has taken the twins swimming," the droid replied. "Young Master Luke was feeling rather restless," he added.

Vader did not reply, and simply turned and left the apartment without another word. He headed down the corridor, stopping at the gymnasium. He walked across the empty room to the adjoining room, where artisans and droids were still busily working.

"Lord Vader, we are on schedule," the foreman of the crew told him.

Vader nodded as he looked around the enormous room. "Excellent," he said. "I will expect it to be completed in one week then."

"You can count on it, sir."

Vader then left and returned to the gymnasium, heading for the other side where the swimming pool was situated.

The sounds of splashing and laughter could be heard echoing through the huge room. Vader stood and watched at a safe distance, the scene before him amusing him despite himself. His children were taking turns jumping off the diving board while their mother encouraged them from below. Clearly the twins had inherited their mother's skills as a swimmer, for, as Vader recalled, he had always struggled with the concept. Luke and Leia sensed their father's presence, and looked up at him, waving to him where he stood. Vader simply nodded in response.

Padmé looked up at him as well, judging that he must have a reason for coming. "I'll be right back," she told the twins. She swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out easily. She picked up a towel and dried herself off, squeezing out the long braid before she headed over to see what Vader wanted.

Vader had watched her from the moment she emerged from the water, the sight of her in her two piece bikini more enticing than he wanted to admit. There had always been a tremendous physical chemistry between him and his wife; but fourteen long years had passed since they'd had such a relationship. And now, even were the limitations of his present physical condition not an issue, Vader knew that she would never be remotely interested in resuming a physical relationship with him. _Not after all this time, not after Mustafar…._

"I see you and the twins have discovered the swimming pool," he remarked, unable to think of anything more intelligent to say.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, it's great therapy for Luke,'' she said. "And you might remember how much I love the water."

Vader nodded. "I remember," he replied. A tension filled silence ensued, and Padmé began to wonder why he was acting so strangely.

"Did you need to talk to me?" she asked at last.

"Yes," he replied, forcing himself to avert his eyes from the sensual curves of her body. "I wanted to let you know that the ship is en route to Kamino," he told her, "and that I will be on the planet for most of the week once we arrive there. I will only return to sleep."

Padmé nodded. "I suppose you need special …equipment for that," she commented.

"Yes, and it is here on the ship," he replied. "I will provide you with a comlink should you require something of me while I am on the planet."

"Thank you," she said.

Vader said nothing, and then turned away.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Luke and Leia?" she called after him.

Vader stopped, and turned back to the pool where his children were playing lob ball in the pool. "I hardly think that is necessary," he replied. "You can tell them where I am."

"I can," she agreed. "But it might mean more coming from you."

Vader considered her words for a moment, the conflict between the Sith Lord and the father rearing up again. "I have to return to the bridge," he finally said, walking away. "I will see you in a few days."

Padmé watched him as he strode away, wondering if she would ever understand the man she was married to again.

Vader left the recreation complex, forcing the image of Padmé's bare midriff from his mind, when he heard someone approaching quickly from behind. He turned, knowing who it was before he even saw her.

"Leia, you should not be in the corridors in your swimming attire," he told his daughter sternly.

Leia pulled the ties of her robe tighter and stood her ground. "Are you are just leaving without even saying goodbye to me or Luke?" she demanded.

Vader had been commander of the Imperial fleet and a Sith lord for fourteen years; before that a general and a Jedi knight. Yet none of the experience he had served him as he stood facing his teenage daughter as she stood looking at him with her long dark braids dripping, and her large dark eyes flashing indignantly.

"Yes," he said at last, reasoning it was pointless to lie.

Leia's eyes widened even more at her father's reply. "Don't you think that's wrong? I mean, you're our father aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, starting to take amusement from his daughter's indignation.

"So why would you just leave without saying goodbye to us?" Leia asked, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes.

Vader sighed, his amusement ending. "I am not going to be gone long," he told her. "It didn't seem necessary."

Leia frowned. "Well it is necessary," she replied.

Vader saw that he was not going to win this particular battle, and so he relented. "I apologize," he said, bowing to her. "Goodbye, Leia."

Leia smiled, enjoying the fact that she had bested her father. "Goodbye, Dad."

_Dad?_ He thought, surprised by her use of the less formal appellation. _So be it. _"Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone," he added as he left her.

Leia's smile grew as she watched her father walk away, feeling more than ever that there was more of Anakin Skywalker in him than he was willing to admit.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Welcome to Kamino, Lord Vader," Taun We said in greeting. "We are honored by your presence. It has been far too long."

Vader nodded, the serene, impeccably well mannered alien one of the few bureaucrats he dealt with that he found tolerable. "It has been a while," he concurred. "The emperor has asked me to come and check on the progress of the new shock troops he commissioned," Vader added.

Taun We nodded. "We are on schedule, my lord," she informed him. "They will be ready in five days, just as we promised."

"Excellent," Vader replied. He turned as the doors slid open once again, and Dr. Thek and her team of assistants entered the complex. Thek looked up at him, not needing to see his face to know the anger he still harbored where she was concerned. She had managed to steer clear of him on the voyage over in the shuttle, for which both were quite grateful. The tension did not go unnoticed by Taun We, who did not dare to ask questions.

"Right this way, Lord Vader," she said as she extended a long, graceful arm towards the far end of the corridor. "Our prime minister is anxious to meet with you." She turned back to Dr. Thek. "Our chief physician is awaiting you, Doctor," she said. "Do you know the way?"

Thek nodded. "Yes, I remember," she replied. "Thank you."

Taun We turned back and joined Vader as the two of them walked down the corridor towards the prime minister's office. Thek watched them for a moment, and then turned to her team.

"Come on," she said to the small group of humans and droids. "We have work to do."

"Aren't the clones made on Kamino?" Leia asked as he sat with his mother and sister eating dinner.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "It's a massive facility, the biggest in the galaxy."

"I bet it's amazing to see," Luke commented.

"I've never been to Kamino," Padmé replied. "But I'm sure it's very impressive."

"It's hard to believe that the clones were once on the side of the Jedi," Luke said.

"It's true," Padmé replied. "There were those of us in the senate who opposed the creation of a Republican army," she added. "I was one of them. I was nearly killed more than once for my views."

"By whom?" Leia asked.

"By the emperor's operatives," she replied. "Your father was assigned to protect me as a matter of fact. That was how we fell in love," she told them with a smile.

Luke and Leia had heard the story before, but they loved to hear about the happy times their parents had shared before the Dark Times.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said wistfully. "Sounds like an amazing person."

Padmé nodded. "He was," she replied quietly. Then, without another word, she stood up and started clearing the dishes. She walked into the kitchen where the protocol droid Vader had provided them with took them from her hands. _I miss Artoo and Threepio,_ she thought wistfully, wondering if the officers Vader had sent to Hannas VI would bring the droids with them as well.

"You okay, Mom?" Luke asked as he brought a pile of plates into the kitchen.

Padmé smiled and ruffled his hair softly. "Yes," she said. "I just get a little sentimental sometimes, that's all."

Luke nodded. "Is Father going to have his injuries repaired now that his heart condition has become so serious? Is there some way to do that?"

"Yes, there is," she replied. "And to answer your question, I don't know, Luke. I get the impression that he is reluctant to do so because it could arouse the suspicions of the emperor."

"You mean about us?" Luke asked. "Father doesn't want the emperor to know about us?"

"I didn't say that, Luke," Padmé replied. "And I don't want you reading more into this than there is."

Luke nodded, knowing that his mother was being overly cautious because of her history with their father. Not that he could blame her; she'd been heart broken when Anakin skywalker became Darth Vader. From what she had told the twins, the love between their parents had been tremendous, just as the sacrifices they had made to be together had been.

"What is he doing on Kamino, anyway?" Leia asked as she entered the kitchen as well.

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "And I didn't ask. He isn't exactly forthcoming with information."

"Maybe he's here to find out about getting his injuries repaired," Leia suggested hopefully. "Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"It would be," Padmé agreed as they adjourned to the common area. "But I doubt it. I'm sure it's official whatever the reason."

Luke and Leia both had many of their own ideas about what could or should or might happen on Kamino; but they kept them to themselves. They had learned in short order that their mother was very sensitive when it came to the issue of their father.

"Is it okay if Leia and I go over to the gym?" Luke asked.

"I think you've had enough physical activity for today, Luke," Padme replied.

"I'm not going to do anything," he said, "just watch."

"Watch what?"  
"Me," Leia replied. "Dad programmed this amazing lightsaber remote," she added with a smile. "I thought I'd get some practice in."  
Padmé considered this, and then nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "Just don't let your brother do anything foolish," she added, looking at Luke.

Luke grinned. "Who me?" he asked, his smile reminding Padmé so much of Anakin it made her throat constrict for a moment.

"Yes you," Padmé replied, forcing herself to smile. "Go on, but don't be late."

"We won't," Leia said, kissing her mom on one cheek.

"You're the best," Luke added, kissing the other. And in a matter of moments, they were gone.

"Is there anything I might get for you, Lady Vader?" the protocol droid asked her.

Padmé hated being called that, but knew it was pointless to tell the droid that; no doubt it had been programmed to do so by Vader himself.

"A cup of tea would be lovely," she replied.

"At once, milady."

Darth Vader returned to the _Exactor_ feeling frustrated and tired. Trying to communicate to the Kaminoan people could be extremely difficult; their penchant for taking so long to say anything was enough to try the patience of anyone. Vader knew, however, that diplomacy was required with these people; they were the best at what they did, and the Empire needed them. _And if you screw up again you may just end up dead, _he reminded himself.

As he walked down the corridor, he passed the gymnasium he had built for his children. He stopped, sensing their presence within, and considered going inside to see them. Deciding against it, he continued on his way, deciding that sleep appealed to him even more than a visit with the twins.

"That is wicked," Luke said, wishing fervently that he could try the program for himself. "I've never seen a program like that!"

"I know!" Leia replied. "Me neither! Just think of how much our fighting skills will improve working with this, Luke!"

Luke nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I just hope I'm not stuck on the sidelines for too long," he added. "I'd hate to see you pass me," he couldn't help but throw in with a smile.

Leia's dark eyebrows shot up. "Pass you?" she snorted. "I did that a long time ago, brother dear," she said with a twirl of her saber. "You know I saw Dad using this," she told him. "It was a much higher setting of course," she added. "He is incredibly fast, Luke. Like nothing I've ever seen."

"I'm sure," Luke said, looking at his wrist chrono. "We'd better get back," he said, standing up. "We told Mom we wouldn't be late."

"Okay okay," Leia said. "I just want to try one more thing. I'll meet you back there in a few minutes."

"Whatever you say," Luke replied, knowing better than to try to talk her out of it. Leia had a mind of her own, and Luke knew her well enough to know when not to push an issue. She was so enthralled with the remote program that Luke was worried she may end up spending the night in the gymnasium. _Too bad Threepio isn't here,_ he reflected as he returned to their living quarters with a yawn; _he'd make sure she toed the line. _

Darth Vader could not remember a time when he slept easily or well. Aside from the complications of sleeping in a semi-upright position inside of a hyperbaric chamber, he also had to contend with nightmares that plagued him almost every night. Activating the mechanical claw above his head, he waited for the device to remove his helmet and the upper portion of his mask. It felt good to be free of the heavy, cumbersome gear, even for a few hours. Vader rubbed his eyes tiredly, and got himself as comfortable as possible as he settled in for sleep.

"Where is Leia?" Padmé asked as Luke entered the apartment.

"She wanted to practice a little longer," Luke replied. "I'm beat."

Padmé nodded. "Time for bed," told him.

"No problem there, Mom," he replied with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Luke. Sweet dreams."

Vader had just started to drift off to sleep when a strong surge of terror rippled through the Force. His eyes snapped open as he turned his mind inward to determine the source of the disturbance. It took moments for him to pinpoint it.

Opening the chamber, Vader bolted from the seat where he'd been sleeping, not even taking the time to replace his mask before leaving his quarters.

Vader was not the only one who had sensed the disturbance, and he too knew from whence it had come. He got out of bed and walked over to Leia's room. The door was open, and Luke did not sense her presence within. His alarm growing, Luke ran out to the common room, where his mother was still up.

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong?" Padmé asked in alarm.

"It's Leia," he replied as he made for the exit. "She's in trouble."

Padmé knew better than to question her son's insight, and simply jumped to her feet and followed him out the door.

Vader burst through the gymnasium doors, his lightsaber already in his hands. Leia was fighting desperately to deflect the laser bolts being emitted by the remote, but she was not fast enough, and had already been hit more than once with the searing laser fire. Vader deflected the laser bursts easily and then used the Force to push the remote across the room, sending it crashing against the bulkhead.

Leia collapsed to the floor, half in exhaustion, half in relief that her father had arrived. He turned to her, already starting to feel the effects of his depleted oxygen supply.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

Leia nodded, willing herself not to cry, not wanting to look juvenile in front of her father.

"You had it on the highest setting, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, her voice quavering. She could not help the tears from coming, for the burns she had received on her arms and legs stung considerably.

"Why would you do something so foolish?" he chided her.

"I just thought that…." she stopped and sniffed, unable to hold back the tears any longer. Vader was at a loss to know what to do as his fourteen year old daughter was reduced to a mass of near hysterical tears in a matter of moments.

"You were not harmed seriously, that is the main thing," he said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. Leia nodded, realizing that he was right. A few minutes longer and one of the laser bolts may have hit her in a more critical part of her body.

"Leia!!"

Both Vader and Leia turned to see Padmé and Luke rush into the room. Vader stood up and moved back as Padmé rushed over to comfort their daughter. Luke stood at his father's side, startled to see his face unmasked.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice strained from the struggle to get enough oxygen.

"You need to get your mask back on," Luke said, realizing the distress his father was in. "Come on, I'll help you."

Padmé looked up to see her son helping Vader out of the room, and realized that both her children's lives had been saved now by their father.

"Where are your quarters?" Luke asked his father.

"Just…down the corridor," Vader replied as he started to feel lightheaded. Luke wrapped an arm around his father's waist and helped him back to his quarters. Once there, Vader indicated the hyperbaric chamber, which stood open, and Luke helped him get to it.

Luke watched, his emotions a jumble inside of him, as the chamber closed before him, swallowing his father from his sight. He hated the thought that this was the only way his father could exist. _There has to be a way to help him, _Luke thought resolutely; _there simply has to be a way! _

After a few moments Luke heard the chamber reopen, and within it sat his father, now masked and breathing with the aide of his apparatus.

"You alright?" Luke asked.

Vader stood up. "Yes," he replied as he stepped out of the chamber. "Thank you for your assistance."

Luke nodded. "No problem," he replied. "You're my father."

"So I am," Vader replied. "Let us go and determine if your sister is alright."

Vader started towards the exit to his chamber.

"Why won't you let the cloners help you?" Luke asked.

Vader stopped in his tracks and turned to his son. "What makes you think they can?"

"I know enough about cloning to know that they could," Luke replied, walking towards his father. Having seen his father's eyes, so very much like his own, had set a new determination in the boy; a determination to save his father's life as Vader had saved his. "Mom seems to think so too," he added.

Vader said nothing in response, once again finding himself unsure how to proceed. How was it in battle he never once had a moment of indecision; when forced to make a difficult command decision, it never gave him a moment's angst. And yet, two fourteen year olds were causing him to second guess himself at every turn.

"There is more to the situation than you know, Luke," he said at last. "But now is not the time to discuss it," he added, turning around and striding towards the exit once more. Luke had no choice but to follow, sensing the growing conflict within his father as he did so.

"How is she?" Vader asked his wife when he and Luke entered the apartment moments later.

A medi-droid was attending to Leia's burns, while Padmé stood behind the sofa watching, her arms folded tightly over her chest. Vader recognized the body language; she was angry, very angry.

"She has received minor burns," the droid related. "But is otherwise unharmed."

"But she could have been," Padmé said. "She could have been killed," she added, looking up at Vader.

"She had it set on the highest level," he explained. "A foolish thing for a padawan to do," he added, looking at Leia.

"Perhaps having such a high level on a practice droid isn't a good idea," Padmé suggested, an edge of anger in her voice. "They are only fourteen!"

Vader was astonished that her anger was being directed at him. "I had already been in several skirmishes by the age of …"  
"They are not you!" she retorted hotly. "It was negligent and irresponsible to allow them access to such a dangerous device! She could have been killed!"

Vader nodded. "Indeed, she could have," he agreed. "Had I not arrived when I had." He looked down at his daughter. "I apologize Leia, for your injuries." He turned next to his son. Luke looked up at him, wanting to say so much, but not even knowing where to start. "Good night, son," Vader said simply, and then left the room.

Padmé looked down at Leia, who seemed to be calming down under the medidroid's care. "I'll be right back," she said, walking briskly over to the door. She left before either Luke or Leia could say another word.

"Anakin, Anakin wait!" she called to him as he strode away down the corridor.

Vader heard her, but ignored her, having had enough of her ire for one evening. He had reached the door to his quarters when he felt Padmé take him by the arm. He turned quickly to her, pulling his arm from her. "I have asked you not to use that name," he said in a voice of barely restrained anger.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't bring myself to use that name."

"But it is who I am, Padmé," he told her. "Anakin Skywalker is no more; this is who and what I am now."

Padmé nodded. "I know that," she replied quietly. "I'm not here to debate."

"Are you here to accuse me further of risking our daughter's life?" he asked as the doors closed behind her.

Padmé frowned, disconcerted to be alone with him in the dark. "No, I came to apologize," she said, growing tired of fighting.

There was no response, and the only sound to be heard was Vader's mechanical breathing. He stood looking at her, sensing her uneasiness. He took a step closer to her, so that there were mere centimeters between them. "Apology accepted," he said at last.

Padmé had to crane her neck to face him, the lights of his chest armor blinking in the darkness. "If you hadn't come when you did, Leia might have died," she said. "You saved her life. I…it was wrong of me to take out my frustrations on you."

Vader did not reply again, and simply watched her, enjoying her proximity.

"Leia tends to be rather….single minded," Padmé said, unable to stand the tension filled silence between them. "As you may have noticed."

"I have," he said. "She reminds me of you."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Me?"

Vader nodded.

"No, no no, I'm not the stubborn one," she replied.

Vader almost smiled under his mask at her. "I beg to differ," he said.

Padmé actually laughed at this, much to her own surprise, as well as his. _It was almost as though….no it is not, for he is not. _

"I'd better get back to the children," she said at last, taking a step to one side to put some distance between them.

"Of course," he replied. "Goodnight, Padmé."

"Goodnight," she replied, not calling him Anakin, but not able to bring herself to call him Vader.

She turned and left him, her hands trembling from the strange encounter, and returned to her quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

15

It took Vader a long time to fall asleep that night. The incident with his daughter had left him more shaken than he wanted to admit. What was more; it revealed to him a very obvious fact: he knew very little, if anything, about being a parent. Granted, it was not his fault; he had been estranged from his children for the first fourteen years of their lives. He remembered what it was like to be fourteen; in the throes of puberty, his body rife with changes that his master was unwilling or unable to explain adequately. How could he have ever understood how his padawan felt about Queen Amidala? What started off as a simple boyhood crush slowly simmered into infatuation and then into full fledged love, ardent and deep. No, Kenobi would never have understood, never would have tried to.

Vader fell asleep finally, thoughts of his wife lingering around the periphery of his subconscious mind.

Vader woke up several hours later, his eyes snapping open. He sat up in the pod, and pressed the heels of his gloved hands to his eyes. He had dreamed of his wife, a dream that was totally unexpected and totally unwanted. He would be a fool to deny that he still desired his wife; he was a man, after all. Yet, acknowledging those feelings would be to acknowledge the man he had once been, the man he had forsaken fourteen years earlier. Conflict raged through him, as surely as the desire that he was still trying to deny. He made a decision; one that he was certain would put an end to these foolish, futile longings.

Vader activated the mechanism that lowered his mask and helmet onto his head, and then opened the pod. It was very early, early enough, he hoped, to be able to avoid her. That seemed to be the only way he could put her out of his mind, and he was determined to do just that. He didn't consider the futility of his actions, or the irony of him insisting on keeping her here while afraid to be near her. He was not afraid, he was not conflicted, he was not confused, and that was that. He was a Sith, after all; and the Sith did not give in to the weak emotions that lesser beings did.

Determined that he had refocused his priorities, he left his quarters, and headed for the shuttle bay.

"That was really stupid what you did last night, Leia," Luke told his sister as he sat down beside her at breakfast the next morning. "What were you thinking?"  
Leia glared up over her juice glass at her brother, the fact that their mother was not present at the moment not escaping her notice. "Shut up, Luke," she snapped back. "No harm came of it."

Luke snorted. "Yeah, right," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she countered.

"You heard how ticked off Mom was with our father," he replied. "She blames him for this, not you."

Leia frowned, for this had bothered her too. If it weren't for Vader's timely arrival….she didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"I know," she said at last, her anger giving way to shame. "I wanted to talk to her about it last night, but she didn't want to get into it." She stopped as she realized something. "Have you noticed how neither of them wants to talk about the other? How they always change the subject when we mention the other?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I have," he replied. "I know how conflicted they both are. I'm sure you've felt it too."

"I have," Leia replied. "What can we do, though?"

"About what?" Padmé said as she joined her children. Luke and Leia looked at one another and then down at their breakfast.

Padmé frowned. "What were the two of you just talking about?"

"Nothing," Luke said a little too quickly. Padmé looked from one to the other, knowing full well, despite not being a Force sensitive that they were talking about her.

"Don't tell me nothing," Padmé said, pouring herself some juice. "I know the two of you, and I know you were talking about a- me, b- your father, or c- me and your father. Which one was it?"

Luke and Leia looked at one anther, realizing that the jig was up.

"I was just telling Luke that I feel badly about what happened last night," Leia finally said.

"Don't we all," Padmé muttered.

"But I don't think you should blame Dad for what I did wrong," Leia added. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. If it weren't for him…"

"I know, I know," Padmé said, putting a hand up to stop Leia from going any further. "I realized that I was wrong to blame him, and I apologized to him."

Luke and Leia's eyes widened in an almost identical manner. "He must have appreciated that," Luke commented.

Padmé shrugged. "It's hard to say with him," she replied, refusing to think back to the strange encounter she'd had with Vader the previous night. "I don't know what he's feeling anymore."

"We do," Leia piped up, earning her a dirty look from her twin.

"Do you now?" Padmé replied with a smile. "Are you going to enlighten me?"

"Do you want to know?" Leia asked.

"Is there some reason I wouldn't?"

"No, it's just that, well, you …seem kinda…." Leia said, grasping for the right words.

"You seem uneasy talking about Father," Luke said, helping her out.

"Do I?"

"Yes, just as he is uneasy talking about you," Luke replied.

"I think that's you imagination," Padmé replied. "Or perhaps wishful thinking."

Luke and Leia looked at one another in exasperation. It was hard to say which parent they had inherited their stubbornness from, for they both abounded in it.

"Milady, I have just been contacted by the hangar bay," the protocol droid reported. "Your belongings from Hannas VI have arrived and are being brought here at once."

"Splendid," replied Padmé with a smile, happy for the change of subject. "Looks like we'll have some unpacking to do today, kids."

It was evening by the time Vader returned to the _Exactor_. Although things were proceeding as planned on Kamino, he found himself anxious to get back to his ship. He was tired, and could not seem to stop worrying about Leia. That bothered him. He was not one to worry about the welfare of anyone; so why did he care now? _Because your children will help you destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy, that's why. _Yes, that was it, he assured himself. He reasons for caring about Luke and Leia were purely selfish and self-serving.

Having been to the bridge to check in with his second in command, Vader made for his quarters. As he passed the gymnasium, he stopped, idly wondering if the twins were within. The room was empty, however, so he went inside. He walked over to the remote that now sat in a pile of broken parts on the far side of the room. He lifted it using the Force to examine the damage. _Luke and Leia need a means by which to practice,_ he reasoned, carrying the remote to a table on the far side of the room. _Perhaps with a few adjustments…._

"Mistress Padmé, is there anything else I might to do help?"

"Thank you Threepio," Padmé replied. "You've been great. I think we're about done."

"Does that mean we can go for a swim?" Leia asked hopefully. She and Luke had helped their mother unpack their belongings and had spent the better part of the day in the apartment.

"Yes, go ahead," Padmé replied. "I know you two hate being cooped up for too long."

Luke grinned. "Thanks Mom," he said. "You coming?"

Padmé shook her head. "No," she replied "I'm a little tired Luke. Thanks anyway."

"If you change your mind, you'll know where we are," Leia said as she and Luke made for the exit with their swimsuits in their hands.

"I know," Padme said. "Now don't be too long, okay? And take Threepio with you just to be safe."

Luke and Leia were about to make a comment, but thought better of it and simply allowed Threepio to trundle along with them. Padmé wasn't worried about the twins; they were both excellent swimmers. She just wanted some peace and quiet for a couple of hours, and getting rid of Threepio was the perfect way to ensure that happened.

"I am not programmed to swim, Master Luke," Threepio informed the twins. "I'm not quite sure what it is your mother wants me to do."

Luke and Leia exchanged a smile. "Don't worry, Threepio," Luke replied as they entered the gymnasium. "I don't think she expects you to."

Vader looked up as his twins entered the room with the protocol droid he had built in his youth. They were surprised to see him.

"Hi," Luke said with a smile. "What have you got there?"

Vader looked down at the half assembled droid he had set out on a table. "I'm rebuilding the practice droid," he replied.

"Don't you have droids to do that?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to do it myself," he told her. "I built him, after all," he added, indicating the protocol droid with them.

Luke and Leia looked around. "You…you built Threepio?" Luke asked in amazement.

Vader nodded as he returned to his work.

"Excuse me, sir, but that is not true," Threepio piped up, quite put out at being spoken of as though he weren't present. "My maker was Master Anakin Skywalker."

Vader did not reply, much to the annoyance of the droid he had once called his friend.

"Threepio, this is our father," Luke explained. "He is Anakin Skywalker."

"I was, Luke," Vader corrected him. "At one time. But I haven't been him for a long time."

Neither Luke nor Leia wanted to debate their father on the issue, so they remained silent. "We're going for a swim," Leia said at last.

"You must be feeling better, then," Vader replied. "I'm glad to see it.  
Leia nodded. "Thank you again for what you did for me," she said. "You saved my life."

"You are my child, Leia," he replied as he made some final adjustments to the remote. "I would never let any harm befall you." He activated the remote and it rose up from the table. "I think that does it. I have made some adjustments to avoid any further…incidents."

"Oh?" Luke replied, looking up at the remote as it hovered over the table. "What did you do?"  
"You must enter a codeword in order to access the highest levels," Vader replied.

"And what if we guess it?" Leia said with a smile.

Vader was not amused. "You won't," he said simply as he turned the remote off.

"I think I know," Luke said, looking at his sister. "It's Tatooine, isn't it?"

Vader looked at his son in surprise. "Damn," he muttered and then reactivated the droid. Luke and Leia couldn't help but laugh.

Vader thought for a moment, and then entered a new code, one that he was sure they wouldn't guess: _Angel._

"Now, that should do it," he said. "You will _not_ guess it this time."

"Give us time, and we'll figure it out," Luke replied with a grin. "Come on, Leia; let's go swimming before Threepio decides it's time to leave already."

"Maybe Threepio can help you, Dad," Leia suggested with a smile.

Vader looked at her quickly. "No they will not be necessary," he replied at once.

"He's great at fixing things, aren't you Threepio?" Luke added.

"Oh yes, Master Luke," Threepio replied happily. "I'd be most happy to assist Master Anakin in any way I can!"

Vader looked at his children, and even though he wore a mask, they knew what the expression on his face was. They couldn't help but giggle as they walked away, leaving Threepio in their father's capable hands.

"What can I do to assist you, Master Ani?"

Vader turned back to the droid, somewhat annoyed by his children's plot to ditch the droid with him. "You will not call me that again," he began. "You will call me Lord Vader."

Threepio did not understand, but felt it prudent not to ask for clarification. "What can I do to assist you, Lord Vader?"

"You may take this work table and tools back to the machine shop," he said. "And then you may return to the apartment."

"But Mistress Padmé told me to…"

"I am telling you to go," Vader snapped testily. "Now do as I say!"

Threepio was startled by Vader's sudden flash of anger, and simply did as he was told. Vader shook his head, wondering what had happened to Threepio to make him so annoying. _Surely he wasn't like this when I programmed, him, _he reflected as he left the droid to its task.

Luke and Leia were already in the water when Vader walked onto the pool deck. They noticed that Threepio was not with him and wondered if the droid had done something to really annoy their father.

"Where's Threepio?" Luke called to his father.

"He has been reassigned," Vader replied, folding his arms over his chest as he watched his children swim. "That was most kind of you to offer his services."

Luke and Leia laughed. "No problem, any time," Luke called back as he jumped into the pool.

Vader leaned back against the wall, the simple pleasure of watching his children at play greater than he ever could have imagined. Having them in his life was changing him, even if he himself was unwilling to admit it; he was beginning to feel connected to them in a most unSithlike manner.

That was not part of his plan when he arranged to have his family brought on board; and it presented Vader with an entirely new set of challenges.

"Okay which one of you sent Threepio back?"

Vader turned to see his wife walking out onto the pool deck.

"I did," he said.

She turned quickly, not having noticed him there. "Oh," she said.

"I take it he did not figure into your plans for the evening," Vader remarked.

Padmé laughed as she removed her wrap. "You might say that," she replied.

Images from his dream jumped to mind as he looked at Padmé in her bathing suit. He pushed them away before they got out of hand.

"You don't have to stay if you have something else to do," she told him. "I know you must be busy."

"There is no where I need to be right now," he replied. "Unless you wish me to leave."

"No, I mean, that's not necessary," she replied. "The children enjoy your company."

Vader turned to look at the twins. "And I theirs," he replied. "They are remarkable, both of them."

Padmé nodded, and turned back to watch Luke and Leia. "Yes, they are," she agreed. "Well I'm going to join them," she added, not wishing to get into another intense situation with Vader.

Vader nodded as she walked over to the edge of the pool and dived in. It was at this moment that his comlink signaled. Vader walked out of the pool area and into the quiet gymnasium before responding to it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My Lord, the emperor has asked you to make contact," Lieutenant Piett informed him. "At once, milord."

"Very well," Vader replied. He deactivated the device and left the gymnasium, left his family once again to go do the bidding of his master.

"Where did Dad go?" Leia said as she noticed that he was no longer watching them.

"He must have been called away," Padmé reasoned.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing: _he's avoiding her_.

"I guess so," Luke replied, knowing better than to say any more to his mother on the subject.

"The shock troops you ordered will be ready on schedule," Vader reported to his master.

"Excellent," Palpatine replied affably. "You have done well, my friend."

"Thank you, my master," Vader replied with a slight bow.

"I wish for you to arrange transport for this new squadron," Palpatine continued. "They are to be assigned to the destroyers in the Chommell Sector. I would, however, like to inspect them personally, to ensure that the new features I discussed with the Prime Minister have not been overlooked."

"Of course, my master," Vader replied. "Will you go to Kamino?"

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, I am leaving within the next twenty-four hours."

"I shall meet you on the planet, then," Vader replied, doing his best to keep his anxiety at bay as the image faded out. _He's coming here…he's coming to Kamino…_that was a little too close for him, a little too close to his family. _He will not learn of their presence,_ he vowed, _not until the time is just right. _


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Mom, there's no hot water!"

Padmé set her cup of tea down on the table and headed over for the fresher. Inside Leia was standing with one hand on her hip in her pajamas, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"This is getting ridiculous," Padmé muttered as she tested the water. It was barely tepid.

"Maybe you ought to talk to Dad about it this time instead of some flunkey," Leia suggested.

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Flunkey? I hardly think Captain Ozzel qualifies as a flunkey."

"I don't like him," Leia said. "He patronizes me."

Padmé laughed. "Leia, you think that of just about everyone," she said as she walked out of the fresher. "I will contact the bridge and see if your father is still there."

Padmé walked out into the common room in time to see the door open and Vader walk in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied. "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh?" Vader asked, his curiosity more than a little tweaked.

"Yes, I've already spoken to your second in command who told me that he would assign someone fix the problem, but he hasn't, or they haven't, and it's just getting .."

"What are you talking about?" Vader interjected.

"The hot water," Padmé replied. "It runs out in a ridiculously short time. Just yesterday I hadn't even rinsed the shampoo from my hair when it ran out. It's rather annoying."

Vader nodded. "I can imagine," he replied, imagining how annoyed she must have been to have to finish her shower in cold water. _No, bad idea, don't go there…_

"I will look into at once," he said. "But there is something of greater importance I must discuss with you."

Padmé frowned. "What?" she asked warily.

"The emperor is coming to Kamino," Vader replied.

Padmé sat down on the sofa behind her, her eyes widening in fear. "He's coming here??" she asked.

"No, he's coming to Kamino," Vader replied, sitting across from her. "He will be on his own ship, there is no reason he will come here."

"That doesn't mean he won't," Padmé stated. "Why is he coming? Did he say?"

"He is coming to inspect the new shock troops," Vader replied as Leia entered the room. "That is his focus, Padmé. He will not come here."

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Who?" Leia asked. "Who is coming here?"

"The emperor is coming to Kamino," Padmé told her daughter.

"The emperor?" Leia asked the fear evident in her voice.

"He will not learn of your presence here, Leia," Vader assured her. "I promise you. Nevertheless, it is imperative that you remain here," he added. "Where is Luke?"

"Still sleeping," Padmé told him. "I think he's been overdoing it lately."

"Teenage boys do have a way of doing that," Vader quipped. "Be sure you inform him of the emperor's presence and the importance of remaining here for the duration of it."

"Don't you think the emperor will be able to sense that Luke and I are here?" Leia asked.

"Not if you shield yourselves from him," Vader replied. "I trust Kenobi taught you at least that much."

"How else do you think they remained hidden all this time?" Padmé said, not liking the way Vader was belittling Obi-Wan.

Vader turned to her. He hated hearing her defend Kenobi, and yet she was right, after all. If it had not been for his former master and friend, the twins and Padmé may have been discovered years ago by the emperor.

"I will send a technician to look at your water problem," he told Padmé, not wanting to get into another fight. "I must get to the bridge." He walked to the door, Padmé following him.

"Wait," she said.

"Padmé, I do not wish to get into another discussion about your dear friend," he told her tersely.

"No, neither do I," she replied. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew how long Palpatine will be on Kamino."

Vader could sense his wife's fear, despite her efforts to hide it, and it bothered him. It bothered him a lot. "I cannot say," he replied. "He is anxious to inspect his new troops and then see to their deployment. I would guess perhaps a week."

"A week!" Padmé exclaimed. "That long?"

"Perhaps," Vader replied. "Perhaps more, perhaps less. I cannot say. Believe me, I do not relish his time here any more than you do."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," she remarked.

Vader looked away as the conflict that he had been trying to deny for days churned up within him again. "The last time I spoke to him he nearly killed me," he told her, surprising himself with his candor. "I am not sure what to expect this time. And while death does not scare me, I do not wish to leave you and the twins alone and unprotected."

Again his words left Padmé surprised. "It almost sounds as though you care about us," she said.

"I have always cared, Padmé," he told her touching her face lightly. "Whether or not you wish to believe it."

And with that he left, leaving Padmé more confused and uncertain than ever.

The Emperor Palpatine did nothing without a great deal of fanfare; his visit to Kamino was no different. Before it was deemed safe for him to set foot on the landing platform, his royal guards had to erect a large canopy under which the aged monarch could walk without facing the harsh elements of the planet.

Vader stood inside watching as the emperor slowly made his way to the doorway, his step having slowed considerably since the last time Vader had seen him.

"Welcome to Kamino, your majesty," Taun We greeted Palpatine. "I trust your journey here was an enjoyable one."

"It was tolerable," Palpatine replied sourly. "Ah, Lord Vader," he said, turning to his apprentice. "It is good to see you, my friend."

"My master," Vader replied with a bow. "The troops await your inspection."

"Then let us proceed," Palpatine said. "I am eager to see them."

Vader walked along slowly with Palpatine, having to slow his stride down considerably to keep pace with the old man. Luckily the old man was too busy thinking of his troops to bother probing his apprentice's thoughts as he usually did; if he had, however, he would have been disconcerted to find that Vader was blocking him, shielding his thoughts from his master.

Palpatine, however, knew his apprentice well, and knew that there was indeed something occupying his thoughts. "Something troubles you, my friend," the old man said as they walked along. "I can sense you are …conflicted."

Vader turned and looked at his master uneasily, thinking fast, pushing every thought of his family from his mind. "I have had some …health issues lately," Vader said. "It seems my heart is in rather bad shape."

Palpatine frowned. "Has that physician been remiss in her duties?" he asked.

"No," Vader replied. "I have been remiss in taking the medication she prescribed."

"Indeed," Palpatine responded. "And why is that?"

"I cannot say," Vader replied. "Perhaps I am merely tired of all the medical intervention required to keep me going. If only there was a way to repair my injuries." Vader watched his master closely as he waited for his response.

"Yes, a pity indeed," Palpatine replied at last, a look of deep regret on his wizened visage. "You have your former friend, that traitor Kenobi to thank for that."

"Indeed," Vader replied, allowing himself to feel a surge of anger. This pleased Palpatine and he continued.

"Of course, with you out of the picture, he would have had Amidala all to himself," he commented.

Vader looked sharply at him, the comment angering him further, which only egged the old man on further.

"I would even hazard a guess that the child she carried when you killed her was his," Palpatine said, enjoying the fury he felt smoldering within Vader. "After all, betrayal is betrayal."

The anger that Vader felt was potent and consuming. _So you have been lying to me all along,_ he though angrily, _you have lied to me about everything!_

"Indeed, betrayal is betrayal," Vader replied at last. "And revenge is a sweet thing. I shall have mine one day, Master; I promise you."

Palpatine smiled. "I'm sure of it, my friend."

Padmé found herself on edge all day. The fact that the twins were restless and squabbling off and on all day did not make matters any better. She did her best to keep them occupied, but entertaining fourteen year olds was not always an easy task.

"When is the emperor leaving?" Luke asked over dinner that night. "We're not going to be stuck in here all week, are we?"

"I don't know, Luke," Padmé replied, trying hard to be patient. "I don't like this any more than you do, believe me."

"Did Dad say if he would be back to see us while the emperor is here?" Leia asked.

"He didn't say," Padmé replied. "But I wouldn't count on it. The emperor is very demanding."

"He's not going to tell the emperor about us," Luke stated. "I know he won't."

"I don't know, Luke," Padmé replied. "I'm not sure even he knows what he's going to do. He seems very indecisive."

"He's conflicted," Leia said. "It's very clear, isn't it Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, very."

Padmé did not doubt her children, but did not want to think what the implications of his conflict could be.

Leia could sense that her mother had many questions, and that she too was conflicted.   
"He really does care about us, Mom," Leia told her mother. "Although he is trying hard not to."

"Why would he do that?" Padmé asked.

"It's not the way of the Sith," Luke explained. "They care for no one, love nothing. Having us in his life is turning everything he has lived by for fourteen years upside down."

Padmé could see how this was possible; but it made her wonder which would win out, the Sith or his family. "I suppose so," she replied at last as she stood up from the table. "Come on, let's get these dishes into the kitchen."

_Finally_, Padmé thought as the twins finally surrendered to sleep. They had been restless most of the day, and Padmé began to wonder just how many more days like this she would have to endure.

"Is there anything I might get for you, Mistress Padmé?" Threepio asked.

"No, I'm fine, Threepio," she replied. "You may shut down for the night."

"As you wish, milady," he replied and then left the room.

Padmé sat down on the sofa, feeling exhausted and stressed. Deciding that a nice soak in a warm tub of bubbles sounded like a good idea, she got up and headed for the fresher that adjoined her room.

_This was definitely a good idea,_ Padmé thought as she relaxed into the warm sudsy water. She closed her eyes, the scent of her favourite bubble bath heralding a memory from the past, from what seemed like a life time ago….

_I enter the fresher and smile at the sight before me. There in the tub, surrounded by a sea of foamy bubbles, is my very handsome and very naked husband. "Enjoying yourself?" I ask._

_He nods. "Yeah, this is great," he tells me. "I think I've found my feminine side." _

_I can't help but giggle at his comment. The thought Anakin Skywalker having a feminine side is just too ludicrous for words, and I tell him so. "Ani, you don't have a feminine side," I say, kneeling beside the tub. "I've done a thorough search. Not a trace of one."_

_He nods. "Well that's a relief," he says with smile. "Care to join me?" he asks._

_I return his smile. "I though you'd never ask," I reply…_

Padmé opened her eyes, refusing to dwell on the memory further. _I miss you, Anakin,_ she thought desolately as tears sprung to her eyes. _Why do I torture myself this way? _

She sat up at this point, pulled the plug and got out of the tub, deciding that perhaps a bubble bath was not such a good idea after all.

_Damn you, old man, _Vader thought darkly as he exited the shuttle bay close to midnight. He was exhausted and tense, having spent the betterpart of the day in the presence of his master. And while Palpatine was pleased with the progress of the clone army, he nevertheless managed to get in as many mental jabs at his apprentice as he could. Head games: Palpatine was a master at them, and Vader despised them. It was all he could do sometimes to hold himself back from taking his lightsaber and slicing the old man in two.

As he approached the apartment where his family lived, Vader was struck with a strong wave of emotion emanating from within. It was not coming from either of the twins, for they were asleep; he could tell by the soft edge to their force signature that he sensed as he approached their apartment. No, this was coming from Padmé, who was still very much awake. _She is thinking of him, _he thought as he stood outside the door; _she is thinking of Skywalker._

Torn between the man he was and the man he had become, he stood at the door for a moment, wrestling with the conflict that had been growing within him steadily since he had first discovered that she was alive. There was a time when the thought of her sadness was enough to tear at his own heart; wasn't that what he felt right now? Wasn't that why he could not walk away? _But it isn't you she longs for, it isn't you she wants._

Padmé had just finished her cup of tea when she heard the door to her apartment open. Startled, she looked up, and was surprised to see Vader standing in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said as the door slid closed behind him. She was wearing her dressing robe and her hair looked damp as though she had just had a bath.

Padmé shook her head. "No, come on in," she said. She was about to ask him if he wanted a cup of tea, but stopped herself in time.

Vader walked into the apartment, unsure what to say to her. He looked around the apartment briefly. Normally the twins were around acting as a buffer between them. "The children are asleep?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, for a while now," she said. "They missed you," she added.

"I was later than I thought," he explained. "The emperor is rather…demanding."

Padmé frowned. "That's an understatement," she muttered. "I'm sorry you missed the kids, but you are welcome to sit down if you wish."

Vader was surprised by her invitation, and sat down across from her.

"So was he pleased?" she asked.

"Seemingly," Vader replied. "But one never knows with the emperor. He is fond of playing head games."

"What did he say?" she asked.

Vader wasn't sure he wanted to tell her; the words the emperor had spoken were so hateful, so vile. "He tried to imply that the twins were not mine," he said, his hands clenching into fists as he recalled the way Palpatine had delighted in suggesting it.

Padmé was outraged. "What!?" she cried. "He tried to tell you that you are not their father?"

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice edged with fury. "He suggested that Kenobi was their father, not me."

"I hope you didn't believe that garbage," she said. "I hope you know me better than that."

"I do," he replied. "The emperor is fond of toying with me," he added, the anger growing again. "While pretending to be concerned for my well being."

Padmé wasn't sure what to say at this point. This was the first time since they had seen one another again that he had come close to opening up to her, and she felt oddly encouraged by it. Yet it was a fine line she walked, and knew that it would not take much to anger him.

"Palpatine has never cared for anyone but himself," she said at last, deciding she didn't care if she angered him. "Can you see that now?"

Vader said nothing for a moment, and merely looked down at his hands that were clasped between his knees. "There is another reason I stopped in," he said, changing the subject. Padmé was becoming used to it.

"Why?"

"I sensed that you were …upset," he told her. "And I wondered what was wrong, if there was anything I could do or get…" he stopped, his words falling between them lamely. "You are not happy here," he stated. "Are you?"

Padmé was shocked that he would ask, or even care. "Does that matter?" she asked.

Vader looked up at her. "As I told you on Alderaan, I do not wish this to be a prison," he told her. "I had hoped that in time you would learn to accept the way things are."

"I have accepted it, for the sake of Luke and Leia," she told him. "But being resigned to something and being happy about it are two entirely different things."

"Were you happier running all over the galaxy, hiding from me?" he asked. "Is that what you want for Luke and Leia? A life with no security or direction?"

Padmé frowned. "I'm not sure what you are implying," she replied tersely. "I have done the best I can under the circumstances; circumstances created by you, I might add."

"I did not mean to imply anything," he replied. "You have done an excellent job raising Luke and Leia. They are remarkable."

"Yes, they are," she said, growing more confused by the minute. She looked at him for a moment. "I don't understand you," she admitted softly. "I don't begin to know you anymore," she added, the sadness that had beset her earlier filling her again. "I miss you," she said, unable to hold her tears back any longer. "I miss what we had. Don't you miss that, Anakin? Don't you miss what we had together?"

Vader did not respond, just as Padmé expected he would not. She stood up. "I see," she said quietly. "I'm tired," she told him, her voice cracking with emotion. "Good night."

Vader watched as she retreated to the bedroom. He then stood up and left the apartment, more conflicted than when he had walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Doctor Thek was walking through the corridors of the Kamino clone facility when she found herself face to face with none other than the emperor himself. He grew suspicious immediately.

"Why, if it isn't Doctor Thek," he said, smiling at her. "What brings _you_ to the facility, Doctor?"

"Your majesty," she began. "I …I came here to access the database," she explained, doing her best to remain calm. "The clones have some rather…unique health concerns," she told him. "And I was hoping to get some treatment ideas here."

_You are not a good liar, Doctor, _Palpatine mused as he read the woman's thoughts easily. _What are you up to, really? _He wondered as the doctor rambled on. _What is the real purpose of your interest in the database? _

"Your dedication to your profession is to be commended, Doctor," Palpatine said at last.

Athlena smiled nervously. "Thank you, your majesty," she said in reply.

Palpatine nodded benevolently as he walked on. As soon as she was out of earshot he turned to the red robed guard at his side. "I want her watched," he said. "I want to know every file that she accesses and every test she runs."

"I will see to it personally, your majesty," the guard replied with a bow.

Padmé awoke with a pounding headache the next morning. She had slept very little, and what little sleep she'd had was filled with dreams of the past, dreams of Anakin. The conversation she'd had with Vader the previous night only made matters worse. She was almost afraid to consider what his response might have been had she given him the opportunity to give it. Her heart wasn't prepared for that though; it had been through too much, suffered too many losses to endure another. It was difficult enough having him close and yet still so far away.

"Morning Mom," Luke said as he entered the dining room where Padmé was picking at her breakfast. He could see at once that she was upset.

"Good morning sweetheart," she replied as Luke kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"I didn't sleep well, that's all," Padmé replied, looking down at her tea.

Luke watched his mother closely, knowing that there was more to it than simply a bad night's sleep. He sensed that somehow his father was involved, but did not feel it was his place to pry.

"Morning!" Leia sang as she bounced into the room. She stopped when she sensed the tension and stopped. "What?" she asked.

"Good morning Leia," Padmé said. "Have some breakfast."

Leia sat down, looking over at Luke questioningly. _What happened? _She asked.

_I don't know, _Luke replied. _I think it has to do with Dad._

_I'll ask, _Leia replied.

_No don't!_

"Did Dad come by last night?" Leia asked as she helped herself to some juice.

Padmé looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling," Leia replied casually. "Did he?"

"Yes, he did," Padmé replied. "It was very late, you two were already asleep."

"Did you have a fight?" Leia asked.

Padmé frowned, her daughter's candor unsettling her. "Leia, I don't want to talk about it," she replied. "Can we just leave it at that?"

"Okay," Leia replied. An awkward silence ensued while the three of them ate their breakfast. It was interrupted by the door chime.

The three of them looked at one another as Threepio headed for the door.

"Good morning, Dr. Thek," Threepio said as he ushered the doctor in.

"Good morning Threepio," she replied. "Is Luke up and about?"

"Yes, he is eating breakfast," Threepio replied. "Right this way."

"Good morning everyone," Dr. Thek said as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Doctor," Padmé replied. "I'm glad you're here. Luke was feeling a bit off yesterday."

"Oh?" she replied. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Just tired, that's all," Luke replied. "I'm okay, really."

"Well let's have a look at you and determine that for sure, alright?" she said.

Luke stood up and followed Dr. Thek into the common room, knowing the drill by now.

Leia followed her brother with her eyes, sensing that the physician was nervous about something.

"What is it, Leia?" her mother asked.

Leia looked at her. "Something is troubling her," she said. "Something serious."

Padmé nodded. "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I have no idea," she said. "But I mean to find out."

"Leia, don't," she said, but Leia was already out of her chair and on her way to the next room. Padmé got up and followed her.

"Luke is in fine shape," Dr. Thek told Padmé as she took a seat. "I think perhaps he's just been over doing it. I understand he's been doing a lot of swimming."

"Yes, he loves to swim," Padme replied.

"Well that's good exercise, but perhaps a little less of it would be best," she said.

"Good advice," Padmé said, looking at Luke knowingly.

"You seem upset this morning," Leia said looking at the physician.

Thek looked at the girl, surprised by her comment. "Oh?" she asked.

Leia nodded. "Yes," she said. "Something has you upset."

"It's nothing really," Thek replied. "I just …ran into the emperor earlier. He can be a little …intimidating."

"Yes, I'm sure," Padmé replied.

"Is there some reason you'd be afraid to talk to him?" Luke asked, picking up on what his sister was sensing.

Thek was becoming uncomfortable around the twins' uncanny ability to read her thoughts and feelings. "Well, no," she began.

"I don't think that's true," Leia said.

"Leia, that's enough," Padmé said at last. "Stop hounding the doctor."

Thek looked at Padmé, and then back at the twins, wondering if she ought to tell them what she was working on.

"Well, there is something that I've been trying to keep secret," she said at last. "Something that would get me into serious trouble if the emperor found out."

"What is that?" Luke asked, intrigued.

"I have never felt right about keeping the truth from Lord Vader about his injuries," Thek began. "Looking at it now, it seems cowardly of me to withhold that from him."

"The emperor would have killed you if you'd told him," Padmé reminded her.

"Yes, I know," Thek replied. "But I swore an oath to provide the best care possible to my patients, all of my patients. And in Lord Vader's case, I have failed to uphold that oath."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Padmé said. "Vader already knows that his injuries can be repaired. What is the big secret?"

"I have been working on a way to do just that," Thek replied. "To repair his injuries. That is why I have been on Kamino so much, why my assistant has been here sometimes instead of me. I have been researching my theory on their database, and using their equipment to get everything that I need ready."

"You mean to fix our father's injuries? Is that what you are telling us?" Luke asked incredulously.

Thek nodded.  
"How?"

"Using your father's DNA, I have begun the process of coding cell samples from his body, healthy cells, bone, skin, heart; all the vital organs that need replacing. Now that the codes have been activated, the cells can be implanted in the areas of his body in need of repair," Thek explained. "First off I would remove all the prosthetic devices from his body, both external and internal," she explained. "And then implant the activated cells in their appropriate areas of his body and the regeneration process begins. The new cells repair the damaged ones by regenerating new tissue."

"That is incredible!" Leia exclaimed.

Padmé did not want to get her hopes up that such a thing could actually work; but it was difficult not to. "Have you told him this?" she asked. "Does he know what you're working on?"

Thek shook her head. "No," she replied. "I haven't, and I must ask that you do not say anything to him yet either."

"Why not?" Leia asked.

"Because I don't have all the components yet," she replied. "The damage that he suffered utterly destroyed his lungs, and I have no cells from his lungs from which to generate new cells. Until I do, the operation cannot take place."

"No, of course not," Padmé replied, utterly disappointed at this news.

"Maybe I can give you the cells you need," Luke offered. "He and I are the same blood type, after all. Would that work?"

Thek's face lit up. "Yes, yes of course!" she replied. "It would work very well indeed!" she looked at Padmé. "Of course, we would need to wait another few weeks to harvest cells from you, Luke. It is a rather invasive procedure, and you are still recovering from surgery."

"Of course," Luke said, trying to contain his excitement. "This will mean he won't have to wear the mask or the suit anymore, right?"

Thek nodded. "Yes, if all goes as planned."

"And his heart will be okay?" Leia asked.

Again Thek nodded.

"May I ask why you haven't told Vader about any of this?" Padmé asked.

"I know he is angry with me for not telling him about the possibility of fixing his injuries," Thek began. "I'm not sure if he is ready to talk to me yet. Besides that, I didn't want to get his hopes up if it turned out I couldn't do it. But with Luke's donation, I will be able to make it happen."

Leia watched the doctor closely, sensing the deep feelings she had for her father. _She loves him,_ Leia thought, _she is in love with my father!_

"Dr. Thek, I know we all got off to a rather bumpy start," Padmé said, ever the diplomat, "but if you can make this happen, then this family will be forever in your debt."

Thek smiled. "Thank you, Milady," she said. "I'm just doing what I should have done years ago; but I appreciate your support nonetheless." With that she stood up. "I should get back," she said.

"How long do you think we need to wait before I can donate the cells you need?" Luke asked as they all stood up.

"At least three weeks," Thek replied. "But I suppose if an emergency should arise, it could be sooner."

"An emergency?" Padmé asked.

Thek nodded. "His heart is in bad shape," she said. "He could have heart failure that mere drug therapy cannot repair. I have to be prepared if that happens."

"I understand," Padmé replied. "Thank you again," she said, offering the doctor her hand. "And we will not breathe a word of this to anyone, will we kids?"

Both Luke and Leia shook their heads, both knowing the gravity of their word.

"Great," Thek replied. "I will keep in touch, and I will see you the day after tomorrow, Luke."

"I'll be here," Luke replied with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Vader kept his distance from his wife for the next two days, and when they did happen to meet on occasion, he couldn't help but notice that she was quite formal with him. _Her senator face_ was how he used to describe it, teasing her for the formality with which she spoke to him whenever they happened to meet in public. How quickly that senatorial face would morph into a face of pure love and bliss when they were alone together, and able to demonstrate their love openly without fear of discovery.

Despite his best efforts, Vader could not stop thinking about the last intense conversation he'd had with his wife. He had refused to entertain the possibility that she still cared about him; but now it was impossible to deny. She did care, and, much to his consternation, so did he. He had never been able to deny how he felt about Padmé; not from the very first time they had met in Watto's junk shop. It was as though she had left an invisible and yet indelible mark upon him, claiming him as hers for all time. He had once told her that she was in his very soul, and he knew that she still was. And yet, what was the point of it all? It was not him she wanted; it was the Other, the One he could never be again. That was who she cried for in her sleep, it was his embrace she longed for.

The end of the emperor's visit was welcomed by everyone, most especially his apprentice. The six days of Palpatine's sojourn on Kamino had seemed eternal to Vader, the tension he endured as a result of it rendering him tired and grouchy. More than one of his men were at the receiving end of a sound reprimand as a result of this, a few even felt the iron grip of his fingers on their throats. So when the royal yacht left the orbit of Kamino and disappeared into the vortex of hyperspace, a collective sigh of relief went up from the crew of the _Exactor_.

Vader could feel the tension level dropping as he walked onto the bridge. The men were more at ease; the air of dreadful expectation had vanished from their subconscious.

"Your orders, sir?" Lieutenant Piett asked as he appeared at Vader's side.

"Signal the transports," Vader replied. "Ask them for their ETA. The troops will be deployed once they have reached Kamino."

"Very good sir," Piett replied.

Vader liked Piett; he was reliable and he was smart, which, Vader had decided a long time ago, was a rare combination among imperial officers.

"I am going to see my family," Vader told Piett. "You have the bridge Lieutenant."

"Very good sir."

Vader started to walk away, and then he remembered something. "Did someone look into the problem they were having in their quarters?"

Piett frowned. "Problem, milord? I wasn't aware of a problem. May I be of some assistance?"

"Never mind," Vader replied, leaving the bridge, cursing himself for letting it slip his mind.

Vader made his way to the apartment, finding himself eager to see his family. He had not seen them in two days, and was astonished to find that he missed them. Not that he would admit it to them; though he suspected his children would be able to guess. Their ability to read him was uncanny.

Vader entered the apartment where he found his twins involved in a rather heated argument. He stood for a moment, not sure what to do. And then he heard Padmé's voice from the other room.

"If the two of you cannot get along, then stay away from one another!"

_That was definitely her I-mean-business voice, _he mused as he simply stood and watched the on goings for a moment.

"It's your fault," Leia said, sticking her tongue out at Luke.

"What is going on?"

Luke and Leia turned, startled by his presence which they had not noticed in the heat of their argument.

"Leia used up all the memory on my datapad," Luke said. "And is denying it."

"I only did that because Luke _erased_ half of my files from mine," Leia countered, glaring at her brother.

"Half of that stuff was garbage anyway!" Luke replied. "A waste of memory!"  
"Says you!"

"ENOUGH!" Luke and Leia stopped as both their parents uttered the word simultaneously. Padmé did not know that Vader was there, and seemed rather embarrassed to see him.

"I didn't know you were here," she said awkwardly.

"I seem to have arrived at an inopportune time," he said, looking back at the twins.

"No, you've arrived just in time," she said. "I've had it up to here with the bickering. If these two don't get out of this apartment soon they are going to kill each other."

For the first time Vader was grateful for his mask, for it hid the smirk of amusement he had witnessing Senator Amidala lose her cool. "Well then my visit is well timed then after all," he said. "For I've come to let you know that the emperor is on his way back to Coruscant."  
Luke and Leia looked at one another, the argument they'd just been having going completely out of their minds. "Yes!" Luke said, giving his sister the high five.

"That means we can leave the apartment, right?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said. "I thought perhaps you'd enjoy a tour of the ship," he told them. "I haven't had a chance to give you one yet."

"We would love that, wouldn't we Mom?" Leia exclaimed happily.

Vader looked at Padmé, not quite sure what to expect from her.

"Yes, we certainly would," she said at last. "It will be nice to get out of the apartment for a while."

"Excellent," Vader said, offering his arm to his wife. "Shall we?"

Padmé hesitated for a moment, and then took his arm, noting the way Luke and Leia looked at one another as she did so. She decided to ignore them and walked out the door with the twins close behind.

It was apparent very quickly to Padmé that the crew and officers of the _Exactor_ were curious about the family of their commanding officer. She garnered a great deal of attention, and, much to the annoyance of Vader, more than a little admiration. And while there was nothing inappropriate about the way they were looking at her, Padmé could feel his tension rise through the muscles of his arm each time an officer or crewman gave her a smile or an admiring look.

Leia and Luke were full of questions, most of which Vader himself was able to answer. Occasionally he would allow a crewman to do so, more as a test of their knowledge than anything else. Padmé almost pitied the young officers who were obviously terrified of their commander. No doubt he was a harsh task master.

"And this, of course, is the bridge," Vader said as they walked onto the bridge. "The command center of the entire vessel." He looked at Luke and Leia, knowing that each of them was brimming with question. "Feel free to look around," he invited them. "My officers will answer any questions you may have."

The twins did not need to be told twice, and immediately moved to the various stations of the bridge and commenced grilling each of the officers and men with questions. Vader watched them, impressed with the maturity with which they composed themselves. Paternal pride filled him, unstoppable, as he watched them interact with the officers. There was no doubt that having them in his life was changing him; he would be foolish to try to deny it. And then there was Padmé…

He turned to watch her next. She was speaking with Lieutenant Piett, the grace and elegance he had always associated with her completely charming Piett as well as the other officers she held in her thrall. He realized that he need not worry about the loyalty of the officers where she was involved; judging by the way they were falling over themselves to impress her, they would be loyal to her to any end.

"Time to go," Vader told his children. "These men have work to do."

"Thank you for your patience," Padmé told them officers who had spent the past twenty minutes being peppered with questions.

"It was our pleasure, Lady Vader," Piett replied with a smile. "They are welcome any time, as are you, Milady."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she replied with a smile. She turned to Vader who was watching her, making her wish for the hundredth time that she could see his eyes.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, walking to him. "Thank you. This was just what the twins needed."

Vader nodded. "Yes, I imagine it was a long week for them. For you as well."

"You might say that," Padmé replied as they left the bridge. "Though I don't imagine your week was any better."

"It had its challenges," he replied. "I imagine the twins presented you with challenges of your own."

"You could say so," she replied.

"No doubt they are restive," he said. "Perhaps some time in recreation will help alleviate their restlessness."

"I'm sure of it," she said, looking back at the twins. "Are you two ready for a swim?" she asked them.

"You bet," Luke replied.

"We'll just get our suits on and be there in a minute," Leia said as she and Luke stepped out of the turbolift and took off down the corridor.

"Will you join them?" Vader asked his wife.

"Perhaps," she said, not wanting to tell him that she was content just to spend time with him for the moment.

Vader nodded, sensing her unspoken feelings. They surprised him, and gave him an idea. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand suddenly. "I want to show you something."

Padmé was surprised by his gesture, and more than a little curious. "What is it?" she asked as they walked down the corridor.

"You shall see soon enough," he replied.

Padmé looked up at him. "Won't you give me a hint?"

Vader looked down at her, amused by her impatience. "Patience, milady," he said. "Patience."

Padmé was reminded of many times in the past when Anakin would surprise her, and she would nearly expire with anticipation. _At least that hasn't changed, _she mused.

"Right this way," he said as they entered the gymnasium. From the next room over they could already hear the twins splashing and laughing in the swimming pool.

"Sounds like they are enjoying themselves," Padmé commented.

"Indeed," Vader replied as he directed her to the door on the far side of the huge room. "Right in here," he said.

Padmé could not begin to imagine what lay behind the door that Vader was unlocking with a security code. She stood behind him as he keyed in the code, and then followed him in once the door slid open. As the lights came up, Padmé gasped when she beheld what the room held.

Somehow, with the magic of technology and engineering, Vader had managed to transform the enormous room into the mountain meadow from Naboo, complete with the thundering of tumbling water from the waterfalls in the distance, and the smell of wildflowers in the soft breeze.

"Oh, Ani," she said softly as tears filled her eyes. "It's …it's incredible," she said as the tears streamed down her face.

Vader was transfixed by her, watching the utter astonishment and wonder on her face. It did something to him, something he didn't want to admit, something he never imagined could ever happen to him again: it made him happy. Her joy at seeing a place so close to her heart again was streaming from her in waves of brilliant, glowing light that compromised the darkness that had filled him for so long. This shook Vader, and he decided it would be best if he left.

"Please," she said, taking his hand. "Don't go."

Vader looked down at her hand and then up into her face. "I have no place here," he told her. "This is a sacred place, Padmé. I do not belong in it."

His words and the sadness behind them were like a knife in her heart. "Don't say that," she said softly. "This place means as much to you as it does to me," she told him. "You can't deny that, can you?"

Vader felt uneasy under her scrutiny. Despite the fact that she was not Force sensitive, she had always been able to read him. "No," he replied at last. "I cannot."

It was the first admission he had made to having once been Anakin Skywalker, and it gave her a glimmer of hope. "Thank you," she said, walking over to him. "This is a wonderful gift."

Vader looked down at her, his struggle to keep the ghosts from his past at bay growing worse with each moment he remained. "You're welcome," he said at last. And with that, he left her.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Padmé managed to get the twins into bed with very little resistance, and for that she was grateful. Obviously the tour around the ship and the swim afterwards had worn them out, for they were asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow. Padmé stood in the doorway of their adjoining rooms, simply listening to the sound of them breathing.

The day had been an eventful one, bringing surprises that she had not anticipated. The gesture that Vader had made in recreating the meadow had been so unexpected that she still found it hard to believe. She had tried not to think of it, tried not to let her hopes be fueled by his unexpected sentimentality, but it was difficult not to. Over the past few days she had seen glimpses of the man she had once known, the man she knew Vader was trying desperately to keep locked deep inside of him. _If only he would let himself feel something other than anger, other than pain, then he would return to us, I know he would. Perhaps all he needs is a nudge in the right direction, or an invitation to it…_

Padmé walked over to each of them in turn and planted a kiss on their forehead, just as she had every night for the past fourteen years. Sliding the door between the twins' rooms closed, she left through Leia's room and returned to the common area.

"May I get you something, Milady?" Threepio asked as Padmé walked into the common room.

"No, thank you Threepio," she replied. "I think I'm going to get to bed actually."

"I wish you a good night in that case, milady."

"Thanks Threepio."

Padmé headed for her room with a yawn, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

_Padmé found herself alone in the apartment. The twins were off exploring the vessel, having brought the droids with them. She was happy to have the place to herself, for it gave her the opportunity to ponder over all that had transpired in the past few days. _

_The gift that Vader had presented her with had been so unexpected that it still had her wondering. Such an overt gesture of sentimentality was not the action of a Sith; no, it was more like something Anakin would have done. And yet, time and time again he had denied that he was Anakin, and corrected her whenever she used that name. He was a paradox, a contradiction; but then again, he had always been that way, hadn't he? _

_Padmé's musings were interrupted by the door chime, and she walked over to the door to answer it. The door slid open to reveal the Dark Lord, as though she had somehow summoned him with her thoughts. _

"_I hope I am not disturbing you," he said as he stepped into the room._

"_No, you're not," she replied. "But if you've come to see the twins, they are not here, I'm afraid."_

"_You are alone?" he asked._

_Padmé nodded. _

"_Perfect," he replied. "I was hoping you would be."_

"_Why is that?" she asked as she sat down once again. _

"_It is you I came to see, Padmé," he told her. "What I have to say to you is best said in private," he replied as he sat next to her, "and without interruption."_

_Padmé found herself growing curious by his uncharacteristic candor, and said nothing in reply, merely waiting for him to continue. _

_Vader reached over and picked up one of her hands in his. "I cannot go on like this any longer," he told her. _

"_I don't understand," she said, watching him as he gently stroked her hand. _

"_I have been a fool to try to deny how I feel, Padmé," he continued. "But no more." He moved closer to her. "You asked me if I missed the way things were between us," he said. _

_She nodded._

"_The truth is, not a day has gone by in the past fourteen years that I haven't thought of how it was between us," he told her. "And now that you are back, now that I have found you again, I am tortured by those memories, tortured by the knowledge that I can never touch you, never feel you close to me, never awaken to your body next to mine. That is the truth, Padmé. You are in my soul, you always have been. I have been empty without you."_

_Padmé felt her eyes fill with tears at his proclamation, her heart filling with his tender words. "I have been lost without you," she told him, turning to face him. "And it doesn't have to be that way, don't you see? Dr. Thek told me that there is a way to repair your injuries, a way to make you whole again! Won't you let her help you, Anakin? I love you, Anakin! I need you so much."_

Padmé woke up, the images and feelings from her dream too intense to bear. She sat up in her bed, her heart racing. And then reality crashed down around her, and she dropped her face into her hands, her whole body trembling with emotion. _If only I knew he felt that way, I would wait for him for as long as it took, _she thought fervently; _if only he would open his heart to me again. _But he had done that, hadn't he? In his own fashion, in the only way he could; hadn't he done that when he created her surprise? Padmé sighed, and ran her hands through her tousled hair, realizing that she needed to be patient. Fourteen years was a long time to be immersed in Darkness; the road back again was bound to be a long, arduous one. _Fourteen years is a long time to be alone, _she reflected, realizing that while she'd had the twins, he had been utterly alone all these years; alone and believing he had killed his wife and unborn child. _Is it any wonder he's afraid to love us now? _

"Lord Vader, the commander of the first transport is signaling. They will be entering the system in less than an hour."

Vader nodded in response. "Relay the message to the prime minister," he commanded.

"Yes milord," Piett replied. "Sir there was also a request for us to take on some passengers," he added.

"Passengers?" Vader asked. "Who?"

"Miners, sir," Piett replied. "They are en route to the Anoat System and since we are eventually headed in that direction…"

"Yes, I see their point," Vader interjected. "How many?"

"Thirty seven sir," Piett replied, looking at the information on a datapad.

"Very well," Vader replied. "Have arrangements made for them in the lower decks," he said. "I don't want them having access to the ship. They are not to have access to the ship, make that clear, Piett. I don't want their sort wandering about unchecked."

"Understood, milord," Piett replied. He shared his commanding officers distrust of miners, and would be more than happy to place restrictions on their movement within the ship.

Vader folded his arms and looked out the view screen as he awaited the arrival of the transport ships. He had tried his best not to allow thoughts of his wife to enter his conscious mind; bad enough he had started to dream of her again. Her reaction to the gift he had presented to her the previous day had been profound, and he could not stop himself from reflecting upon it. Vader was not sure how she would react; part of him thought she would be angry and resentful, hating him for daring to defile her memory of that special place in such a manner. He could not have been more wrong. What was more, she had managed to look right into his heart, right to his soul, just as she always had. How could he keep up the pretence of detachment and aloofness when she was doing her damnest to undermine it?

"My lord," Piett said, appearing at Vader's elbow.

Vader turned to him.

"We have visitors," Piett said with a smile, indicating with an arm to the other side of the bridge.

Vader looked over to see his twins on the bridge, an uncharacteristic feeling of warmth settling into his heart as he did so. _You've lost,_ he told himself as they came over to him, _but it was hardly a fair fight…they outnumber you. _

"Good morning," he said as Luke and Leia reached him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the day?"

"Luke is trying to avoid Doctor Thek," Leia said, looking at her twin with a conspiratorial grin.

"Indeed," Vader replied. "I have been known to do that myself on occasion," he told them.

"She's got the hots for you, you know," Leia told him.

"Leia, shut up, will you?" Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Vader looked at his daughter, his arms folded over his chest. "The hots?" he asked.

Leia nodded. "Yep," she said knowingly. "Surely you have sensed it."

"I think you are imagining things, young one," Vader said, amused by his daughter's lack of inhibitions. "She is my physician, nothing more."

"So why is she so upset that you are angry with her?" Leia challenged.

_Leia, shut up. _

Leia ignored her brother's warning. "She's even got some elaborate plan to get back in good with you."

Vader was suddenly interested. "What are you talking about, Leia?"

_Leia, don't go there!_

This time something in Luke's eyes made her stop, and she looked up at her father and then back to Luke, realizing she had gone too far.

"Tell me," Vader demanded in a tone that brooked no dissent. "Tell me what she is doing."

Leia looked away from her father, wishing she could disappear into a black hole.

"Leia, answer me," he said, trying to maintain his calm for her sake.

"Something to do with your DNA," Leia said at last, looking nervously from Vader to Luke who had his face in his hand, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know what she meant, most of it was too technical, but…"

Leia stopped, as she and Luke both sensed the anger exploding within their father. It frightened them, for while they had both known all along that their father was a Sith, seeing his anger, feeling it, was another thing.

"She has crossed the line," Vader said as he strode across the bridge, the anger rippling around him with each step. Luke and Leia followed their father, half afraid to do so, half afraid to leave him.

"Dad, calm down," Luke said as he and Leia followed their father onto the turbolift.

Vader did not reply, and both Leia and Luke were afraid of what would happen when they reached the medical wing. Leia felt terrible that she had brought on such a frightening reaction within her father, and wished with all her heart that she had heeded her brother's warning.

"Dad, please don't do this," Leia pleaded with him as they stepped off the turbolift. She took one of his enormous hands in her two small ones, looking up at him with her mother's eyes. "Please!"  
"Do not get in my way, Leia," he warned, "I have no desire to harm you."

His words shocked Leia. "You wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't!" she cried, her terror mounting with each second as the waves of Darkness crashed all around them, unrelenting and potent.

Vader clenched his fists in monumental frustration and fury. "Stand aside!" he shouted, causing Leia to shrink back from him, releasing his hand at once.

Luke looked at his sister, sensing her terror, which mirrored his own. But Luke was not about to let his father do something that would mire him further in the Darkness, as well as negate any chance of being healed. Dr. Thek may have crossed the line, but she was the only chance he had.

Luke ran after his father, leaving Leia sobbing in the corridor.

Dr. Thek's assistant was at the computer console when the Dark Lord entered the room.

"Where is she?" Vader demanded.

"My lord?" Andrew asked, standing up slowly. He could see that Vader was very angry. "Who, my lord?"

Vader's hand closed around the man's throat with deadly speed. "You know damn well who!" he roared. "That fraud, Thek! Where is she??"

"I…I don't…" the hapless man gasped, his eyes bulging from his skull. "She…" Vader lost his patience and crushed the man's windpipe, tossing his dead body against the bulkhead once he had finished him off.

"Andrew, what…"

Vader looked up and saw Dr. Thek standing in the doorway, her eyes taking in the grisly scene with silent horror.

"You!" Vader roared. "You dare to call yourself a physician!" he growled, advancing upon her menacingly.

"Lord Vader, what is this about?" she asked, trying to master her terror. "Why is Andrew dead?"

"What have you done?" Vader demanded closing the distance between them with terrifying speed. "You have been tampering with my DNA?? How dare you do such a thing without my knowledge, without my consent!" he roared as instruments began flying from the shelves.

"Lord Vader, please let me explain!" she pleaded, ducking as shards of glass and chrome were hurled everywhere.

"Where are they?" Vader demanded, advancing upon her next.

"I don't…" she began, but stopped as she felt his invisible grasp around her throat.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

Thek looked frantically around the lab, indicating the far side where the cell samples were storage. Vader reached out and grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her across the room. "Now, Doctor," he hissed as the vials containing the precious cell samples shattered, "you will see what happens when you betray me!"

"My lord I would never betray you!" she cried, heart broken to see her hours of pain staking work destroyed. "I only want to help you!"

"More of your lies!" he retorted, turning back to her once again. He reached out one hand, choking her with the dark power that surged through him. "Give me one reason why I ought to believe anything you ever say to me again after your treachery??"

"Dad, don't!" Luke cried coming up from behind his father. "Don't hurt her! I'm begging you!"  
"Stand aside, Luke," Vader warned, "she has this coming! She is nothing more than an impostor, a fraud!"

"And she is the only person alive who knows how to repair your injuries," Luke told him. "Don't do this, Dad! Please!"

Vader looked down at his son, who was bravely putting himself between himself and the doctor, knowing full well what danger he was putting himself in. "She is telling the truth, Dad," Luke said, "she has found a way to fix your injuries! Do you really want to lose the only chance you have to live a normal life again?"

Vader could feel the light emanating from his son's aura, pure and brilliant. He could feel it surrounding him, compromising the darkness that filled him.

"Please Dad," Luke said, his brilliant eyes shining with tears. "Don't do this."

Vader looked at the doctor who was clutching desperately at the invisible fingers around her throat. And then suddenly she was released, and fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Vader looked down at her. "You have my son to thank for your life, Doctor," he told her as she coughed and sputtered for air. He turned and walked out of the lab, the glass crunching under his boots.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked Thek as he helped her to her feet.

She nodded as she stood up slowly. "Thank you, Luke," she said hoarsely, rubbing her neck tenderly. "If you hadn't been here, I would be dead right now. Like Andrew," she said, as tears sprung to her eyes. "Poor Andrew," she whispered, walking over to the body of her dead colleague. "He was so young!"  
Luke did not know what to say to assuage the woman's sorrow. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "I…I don't know what else to say."

"It isn't your fault, Luke," she replied as she stood up, brushing the tears from her face. "I knew the risk I took when I began in your father's service. He is not an easy man to please."

Luke frowned. "He did have a right to be angry with you," he stated. "You've been lying to him for years; can you blame him for not trusting you now?"

"No, I don't suppose so," she admitted quietly. She looked over to the remained of the cell samples she had tended to so lovingly. "All this work," she said, shaking her head sadly. "For nothing. Perhaps I was foolish to even try."

"No, you weren't," Luke said, walking over to her. "You are a gifted physician to have found a way to help him, and I for one am grateful to you for trying."

Thek looked down at the boy, astounded by his maturity and wisdom. "You are a remarkable young man, Luke Skywalker," she said with a smile. "Do you know that?"

Luke shrugged, self-conscious all of a sudden. "Is there anything you can salvage here?" he asked.

Thek sighed. "Perhaps," she said. "I'll see what is left. Perhaps you ought to leave, Luke. I'm sure your mother will be concerned."

Luke nodded. "Okay," he said. "I hope your work hasn't been all destroyed, Doctor. I know you can help my father, once he allows himself to be helped."

Thek nodded. "Thank you, Luke," she said. "I hope so. Oh and Luke," she called after him.

Luke turned around.

"Take this," she said, handing him a data disc. "When he calms down, have your father look at this. This is what I have been working on, my plans to fix his injuries. Perhaps this will help."

Luke nodded, and took the disc from her. And then he turned away once again. He left the lab, walking carefully amidst the wreckage that a droid was now cleaning up. He looked in the corridor for his father, but did not see him anywhere. Nor did he see Leia, who he had left by the turbo lift. Luke felt a twinge of guilt for not having left her the way he had; but given what had happened in the lab, he reasoned that he'd had no choice. He stepped onto the turbolift, deciding to return to the apartment, where he hoped he would find his sister. As for his father, Luke felt it would be prudent to give him some time to cool off. The anger that Vader had felt was unlike any that Luke had ever witnessed in his short life, and it terrified him. _Is this what he has been immersed in all these years? Is this all he's had in his heart for fourteen years? _

Leia had started on her way back to the apartment, her vision blurred by the tears that filled her eyes. _Why didn't I listen to Luke? _She reproached herself over and over. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut??_

Leia had reached the level where her new home was, when she heard the second turbolift door open. She turned to see her father emerge from it. In an instance she could sense the change in him, the anger that had consumed him had begun to abate. She said nothing to him, but merely waited for him to reach her. He walked towards her, the sight of her tears and the fear in her eyes making his heart sink. He held out a hand to her wordlessly. Leia could feel his remorse, his guilt for frightening her as he had. She walked to him and took his hand, and then wrapped her arms around him tightly. Vader looked down at his daughter, the last remnants of anger being pushed out of his heart by the innocent, pure love he felt emanating from her.

"Forgive me, young one," he said, stroking her hair gently.

Leia looked up at him and merely nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "It is Doctor Thek who has done something wrong, not you, Leia. Now come, let's get you back home."

"Where is Luke?" Leia asked as they started down the corridor together.

"He stayed behind," Vader told her. "It was he who stopped me from killing her."

Leia felt a shiver go down her spine at the calmness with which her father spoke those loaded words. "You…you were going to kill her?"  
Vader nodded. "She betrayed my trust," he told her matter-of-factly. "I do not tolerate betrayal, Leia."

Leia frowned, disturbed by his words. This was a side of her after she had not seen, and had not wanted to admit existed. But now, in light of what had happened, or so nearly happened, she could no longer deny it. "Dad, I think she is really trying to help you," Leia said at last. "She really cares about you."

Vader remained silent as they walked along the corridor, his mind in turmoil.

Padmé looked up from the laundry that she and Threepio were folding when the door slid open. She knew at once that Leia was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Leia and her father stepped into the room. "Where is Luke?"

"He is with Doctor Thek," Leia said.

Padmé nodded, looking from Vader back to Leia. "Why do I get the impression that something is going on?" she asked.

"Were you aware of what Doctor Thek was working on?" Vader asked her.

Padmé looked down at Leia, realizing that she had spilled the beans. "Yes," she said. "I take it you are now as well."

"She was out of line doing such a thing without my permission," he said, the anger starting to flare up again.

"Even if it means saving your life?" Padmé challenged.

Vader had no reply for her question, and said nothing. At that point Luke walked into the apartment.

"Good, you're here," Luke said to his father. "You need to see this," he said, holding up the data disc.

"Why? What is it?" Vader asked.

"It's Doctor Thek's research," Luke replied, looking over to the data reader embedded in the large table in the center of the living room. "Her plans to help you." He fed the disc into the device and turned back to his father. "Will you at least see what she has in mind before you decide it's a bad thing?"

Vader looked at his son. _He has never asked anything of me- how can I deny him this one thing? _

"Very well," Vader said, sitting down on one of the sofas. "I will watch your disc, Luke. But this does not erase what she did."

"No, I told her you had a right to be angry," Luke said as Padmé sat down as well.

Leia sat down beside her father, relieved that he had calmed down. They waited as the data disc was read, and soon the information appeared on the screen before them. Thek had extrapolated the information she had gleaned from the database on Kamino and created a computer simulation of the procedure. All four watched in silence as the miraculous transformation took place on the computer generated patient, how in a matter of weeks he was whole again, without any prosthetics whatsoever.

"Wow," Leia said softly when the disc had concluded. "That is …amazing," she said, turning to her father. "Dad, you _have _to let her do this," she said. "You can live without the mask forever! Think of it!"  
Vader nodded, more than a little impressed with what he had just watched. "It does seem…promising," he admitted at last. "But the problem of the emperor remains," he hastened to add. "He will be suspicious if suddenly I am surgically repaired in this way. I will not risk that."

Padmé nodded, knowing that he was right. Palpatine was already angry with Vader for his delay on Alderaan; were he to find out the real reason he had stayed so long, all hope of keeping the twins safe would be lost.

And then, an idea struck her.

"What if he didn't know about it?" she said at last.

"How could he not know?" Vader asked her.

"What if you continued to use the mask and suit, whenever you were in his presence at least, but had the surgery?" Padmé replied.

"That's brilliant!" Luke cried. "Mom, you're a genius!"

Padmé smiled at her son's enthusiasm; but it was Vader's approval she was looking for. "What do you think?"

Vader was silent as he thought of this. Living without the mask and suit was something he did not allow himself to ever dare dream of; was it truly possible?   
"I will consider it," Vader said at last as he stood up. "I must return to the bridge, the transports will be arriving imminently."

Padmé and the twins stood up as well, knowing better than to push the issue further. At least, for now.

Luke and Leia walked their father to the door.

"Will we see you later?" Leia asked him as she took his hand.

"Perhaps," Vader told her. "The transport of the troops needs to be overseen," he said. Leia and Luke knew that their father had many underlings competent enough to see to this task, and sensed that he needed time alone to sort out all that he had learned. They respected him tremendously, and knew that this was a huge decision for him to make.

Padmé watched her children interact with their father. Until he had come back into their lives, she hadn't realized just how much they needed a father in their life. And while he wasn't exactly a conventional father, he did seem to fill a void in the twins' life, _as they are filling the one in his, _she reflected. _Perhaps it is time to extend the invitation, _she thought as an idea struck her. She smiled as she watched him leave, and then returned to the laundry that had been left unattended.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Vader watched from the bridge as the transports settled into orbit, his arms folded over his chest. It was a familiar pose; the men around him were accustomed to his brooding, ominous presence on the bridge. What the men didn't see was how conflicted their commander was.

Since finding his family again, Vader's emotions had run the gamut from shock to elation, from blinding rage to deepest regret. And now he was presented with an opportunity he never thought he would be afforded: a chance to live a normal life again. To live without the mask, to live as a normal man again was beyond his wildest dreams.

"My lord, the passengers have been brought aboard," Ozzel informed him. "We have troopers ready to escort them to their accommodations."

"Is Piett there as well?" Vader asked.

"Yes, milord," Ozzel replied. "As per your orders."

"As soon as transport is complete, prepare to leave orbit, Ozzel," Vader replied. "I wish to speak to these passengers myself so that there is no room for…a misunderstanding."

Ozzel couldn't help but smile. "An excellent idea, my lord."

Vader made his way down to the lower levels, where the thirty-seven miners had been brought. He was uneasy with the idea of the rough men on board now that his family had taken up residence on the ship. Of course, the ship was enormous, and the men would be well watched, well contained. Still, it did not sit well with Vader that they were on board, and he knew that he would be happy once they had been delivered to their destination in the Anoat System.

"The men have been shown to their cabins, milord," Piett informed Vader as the Dark Lord joined him.

"I trust they have been briefed," Vader replied. "They are not to leave the level under any circumstances."

Piett nodded. "Yes sir, they have been warned not to leave. And there are troopers posted at the lifts just in case they try something stupid."

Vader nodded. "Excellent," he said. "I do not trust these men," he grumbled. "Scum of the galaxy, that's what they are."

Piett smiled. "Yes, my feelings exactly, sir," he replied. "They have already made a few…colorful comments with regards to the restrictions placed upon them."

"Is that so?" Vader replied. "Who? Show me who, Piett."

"Very well, sir," he said. "This way."

Vader followed Piett into a small common area where a number of men were sitting playing cards. They looked up when they noticed someone enter the room.

"Where is Cassus Bendix?" Piett called into the room. No one replied.

"The lieutenant asked you a question!" Vader bellowed. The men fell silent, and one man stood up.

"I'm Bendix," he said, trying not to look as intimidated as he felt. "What's it to you?"

Vader strode over to him in a few steps. "I understand you are unhappy with the arrangements," he said.

Bendix gave his tobacco wad a few more chews before he responded. "Yeah, they stink," he said.

Vader grabbed the man by the front of his shabby coveralls. He lifted him off the floor, relishing the fear he saw in the man's eyes. "Perhaps the brig would be more to your liking?" he growled.

Bendix shook his head. "No," he said. "This'll do."

"Are you sure?" Vader asked, applying the slightest bit of pressure to the man's larynx.

"Yes," the man gasped.

"Yes, what?" Vader snapped.

"Yes….Lord….Vader!"

"That's better," Vader replied, releasing the man. Bendix crumpled to the floor, while his comrades laughed at his humiliation.

"No one leaves this level," Vader told them all. "So long as you abide by this simple rule, your trip will be an uneventful one. But should you test me on this, you will not fare nearly as well as your brave companion here," he said, looking at the man at his feet.

The men fell silent, and Vader could feel their fear, their shock. It pleased him.

"Piett," he said as he rejoined the lieutenant. "Let's get out of here."

"With pleasure, milord."

"That'll do it," the technician said as he packed up his tools. "You should have plenty of hot water now, Milady."

"Thank you," Padmé said. "I appreciate you coming here at such a late hour."

"No problem at all, Lady Vader," the man replied with a smile.

Padmé hated being called that, but she did not say anything. It was not the man's fault after all; and after his kindness, the last thing he needed was a reprimand.

"If you have any more trouble, just let me know," he said as Padmé walked him to the door. "Name's Ardinn, Barak Ardinn. You can find me on the engineering level, milady."

"Thank you, Barak," Padmé replied. "I will be sure to do that, as well as mention to my husband of your excellent work."

Ardinn's smile grew. "Thank you, milady," he said with a bow. "You're very gracious."

Padmé smiled as he headed out the door. She had discovered that the crewman and officers of the _Exactor_ were exceedingly eager to please, and nearly fell over themselves to serve her in any manner they could. _I suppose there are some advantages to being Lady Vader, _she mused as she sat down. Luke and Leia had gone to bed already, and she had the apartment to herself. Her mind harkened back to the events earlier in the day, and she couldn't help but wonder if Vader had made a decision yet. The thought of having him restored to his former self, at least physically, had occupied her thoughts a great deal of late. Fourteen years was a long time to live without the companionship she'd come to treasure with Anakin; they had always had an exciting, even torrid physical relationship, the chemistry between them electrifying. She had lived without that for fourteen years, and had come to accept that she would be celibate for the rest of her life. Bail Organa had tried to convince her to start again, to make a clean break with the past and start a new life; but Padmé could not do it. Despite the fact that Anakin was gone, she could not bring herself to divorce Vader, much to the dismay of the Viceroy. He could not understand Padmé's steadfast devotion to a man who was for all intents and purposes dead, and Padmé was unable to explain it to him. After a while, she stopped trying.

But now, now there was a chance that the man who had been her husband could be restored to his formal self. Had he considered the ramifications of such a thing? Did he still think of her the way she thought of him? Were fourteen years of abstinence as painful for him as they had been for her?

An idea had come to her earlier that day, but she had decided it was too much, and had put it out of her mind. But now, now it didn't seem so unseemly. She was his wife, after all; perhaps he needed a gentle nudge to get him to make his decision. Perhaps she had a way to persuade him that no one else could offer.

Padmé stood up and walked over to the twins' room, ensuring that they were still asleep. And then she went to her own room, determined to put her plan into action.

It had been a long, emotionally wrought day, and Vader was anxious to retreat to the privacy and solitude of his quarters. Even the few hours he was afforded without his mask were like a blessing to him, for it allowed him to feel human, even for a short time.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Vader had just closed the pod when he heard someone entering the door to his quarters. He opened his eyes, preparing to blast whoever it was for disturbing him at such a late hour, for daring to enter his quarters without an invitation, when he realized who it was. _Padmé. _

Padmé approached the strange spherical pod in the center of the room, knowing from Vader's descriptions of it that this was the hyperbaric chamber where he spent the night. She had begun to wonder if he were even within it when the pod emitted a loud sound, and began to open. Padmé watched as the top portion of the pod lifted.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Padmé said, her eyes drawn to the startlingly blue ones that were watching her.

"No," he replied. "Though I am rather surprised to see you here."

"I'm sure," she said.

Vader watched her, sensing that she had a reason for being here. Padmé never did anything without a reason.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, milady?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "I hope this is okay, me being here."

"You are my wife," he replied. "Of course it is."

Padmé nodded.

"What is on your mind?" he asked.

"You," she said, walking closer to the pod.

Vader looked at her, the softness in her eyes disarming him.

"What about me?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had thought about what Doctor Thek had proposed," she said. "If you'd made a decision yet."

Vader sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I have thought of little else," he told her.

"Neither have I, truth be told," she said, smiling nervously. "I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to have you whole again."

Padmé's words surprised him, as did the thoughts behind them.

"And what is it that you've been thinking?" he asked her pointedly.

Padmé hesitated before responding as she summoned her nerve. Making her mind up, she stepped closer to the pod. She looked up at him. "May I?" she asked.

Vader nodded, intrigued and even a little surprised by her familiarity. He watched her as she stepped into the pod and approached him.

"I don't think I need to spell it out, do I?" she said. "I think you remember as well as I do what it used to be like between us," she said.

Vader only nodded in response, too shocked by her provocative words to say anything.

"It could be like that again," she said, stepping closer. "Don't you want that? Don't you want me?"

Vader said nothing for a moment, his resolve eroding rapidly. Finally he could hold back no longer. Lifting his hands, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer, his eyes locked onto hers. "Do I really need to answer that?" he asked.

She nodded her heart racing by the feel of his hands upon her. "Yes," she said. "I need to hear it."

"I want you," he told her, his eyes holding hers.

Padmé closed her eyes, the paucity of his words doing nothing to detract from the power he had over her, the power he'd always had over her.

"Then please," she said, opening her eyes, and bringing her hands to his face. "Please do this," she pleaded with him. "Do it for us, do it for the children."

The feel of her touch after so many years in isolation was intoxicating, exhilarating. He closed his eyes as she gently caressed the parts of his face that were exposed to her. "Padmé," he whispered, feeling as though he were in a dream.

Padmé felt tears spring to her eyes, seeing how deeply affected he was by this the simplest of touches. Such isolation, such utter loneliness; it broke her heart to think of what his life must have been like all the years since Mustafar.

"I should get back to the kids," she said, taking her hands away and stepping back. "I'm sure you shouldn't keep this open for long."

"No, you're right," he said, feeling cold without her touch. "Goodnight, Padmé."

"Goodnight," she said. She hesitated for a moment, and then leaned toward him and kissed his brow. And then she turned and left him.

Vader watched her leave, unable to take his eyes from her, even though his breathing was becoming labored. It was not until the door to his quarters had closed behind her that he closed the pod once again.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Vader slept little that night. The unexpected visit from his wife had his brain working overtime. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought of the possibility of resuming a physical relationship with his wife. She had been in his dreams virtually every night since he had first seen her again on Alderaan. And now to learn that she still wanted him; he could hardly believe it. After Mustafar, after what he had done to her in that one, horrifying moment of madness- how was it possible that she still wanted him? And then it hit him: _she thinks that if I look like Skywalker again, I will be Skywalker again. It's him she wants, after all, isn't it? But it was you she came to, you she touched. _

Knowing that he would not rest until he had settled this issue in his mind, he left his quarters.

"Mom! The food replicator screwed up again!"

Padmé stood up with a sigh and headed to the kitchen where Luke was holding a bowl of wholesome looking granola. "What do you mean it screwed up?" she asked her son. "What's wrong with this?"

"It's not what I asked for," Luke replied, looking askance at the offensive health food.

Padmé shook her head at her son. "Did you get Artoo to try and fix it?"

"Yeah," Luke said, picking at the cereal. "It didn't make any difference. Threepio said something about the program being incompatible with Artoo's."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to live without your favorites until I get a chance to have someone look at it," she replied.

"Maybe Dad can fix it," Luke suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," she replied, heading back to the dining room. "And maybe he has more urgent matters to tend to rather than your junk food fix."

"Mom!" Luke whined.

Padmé just laughed and walked away, seeing Vader walk into the apartment.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "What brings you by at this hour?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you," he said as he took a seat a across from her. "With regards to what we talked about last night."

Padmé smiled, pleased that, evidently, he had thought as much about their conversation as she had.

"Yes?" she asked.

Vader paused before continuing, looking down at his hands folded on the table top. "If I do this," he began, "I need you to understand something."

"What is that?"

He looked up at her. "I need you to understand that even though I may look like Anakin Skywalker, I will not be him."

Padmé nodded. "I know that," she replied.

"Ad yet, knowing that," he continued, "you would still…"

"Dad!" Leia said, sliding into the chair beside him. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Here I am," Vader said, turning to his daughter, trying to hide his dismay at not having had the chance to continue his discussion with Padmé.

"Hey Dad," Luke said, sitting down beside Padmé. "Think you could have a look at the replicator? It won't give me any good stuff."

Vader looked from his son to his wife, realizing that there would be no more privacy at this point.

"I will do so when I have a moment," he told Luke. "I plan to spend a great deal of time with my physician today," he added, looking back at Padmé.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "Does that mean…you're going to do it, aren't you?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes, I have given it a great deal of thought, and I have decided to go ahead with the procedure."

Luke and Leia took a moment to process what was going on, and then they both jumped out of their seats and attacked their father with enormous hugs. Padmé could only watch with a smile as they rejoiced, feeling hopeful for the first time in a very long time. For despite what he said, what he even believed at this point, she knew that Anakin Skywalker was inside of Vader somewhere.

"I must get to the bridge," Vader said once his children had released him, "before I consult with Dr. Thek."

"We'll meet you there," Luke told him.

"That won't be necessary," Vader said as he stood up. "I have no intentions of …repeating yesterday's incident."

"We know that," Leia replied. "But we still want to be there. For moral support."

Vader nodded the acceptance and love of his children continuing to astound him. "Very well," he said. "I will see you later then."

"I'll walk you out," Padmé said as she stood up as well while the twins resumed eating their breakfast.

"I'm so happy you've decided to go through with this," Padmé said as she and Vader reached the door. "The children are thrilled too."

Vader nodded. "Yes, I rather had that impression."

Padmé smiled. "Oh, and the question you were about to ask? The answer is yes."

Vader said nothing in response, but merely lifted a hand to her face. "Until later," he said.

Padmé nodded, and then watched as he left the apartment.

On the other side of the room, Luke and Leia gave one another a knowing smile, and then resumed eating their overly healthy breakfast.

The last person that Dr. Thek expected to see that day was Lord Vader; in fact, he was the last person she wanted to see. She was still shaken from the incidents of the previous day. And while there had been other occasions when she had suffered the Dark Lord's wrath, he had never demonstrated such fury as he had the previous day. It angered Thek that her young assistant had been caught in the crossfire, for he'd had very little to do with any of it. And yet, Andrew was dead. Thek had sent a message off to his parents on Corellia informing them of his demise. _Died in the line of duty_ was how she had phrased it; how else could she tell them that their youngest child had died because Lord Darth Vader had lost his temper and he happened to be in the way? _That should have been me, not him, _Thek thought morosely as she packed up the young man's belongings from his locker in the medical wing.

"Doctor Thek?"

Thek looked up to the medical droid addressing her. "Yes?"

"Lord Vader is here," the droid replied. "He wishes to speak with you."

Thek felt her entire body tense at the droid's words. _No, he will not intimidate me this time- even if he kills me. _"I'll be right there," she said, rising to her feet. She smoothed down the tunic of her uniform as she made her way to her office. Vader was sitting down on the edge of her desk when she entered the room.

"What can I do for you, Lord Vader?" she asked in a formal tone.

"I have viewed the datadisc you gave to my son," Vader began.

"My lord, if you are here to further berate and punish me for doing what I thought was in your best interest," she began, shocking herself with her nerve, "then…"

Vader held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not here to do either," he said. "My actions yesterday were…regrettable," he said. Thek knew that this was the closest thing she would ever get to an apology from him, and she relaxed a little.

"I should have consulted with you first," she replied. "I apologize for not doing so."

Vader nodded, wishing she would shut up so that he might continue.

"I am intrigued by what you propose," he said when she at last gave him a chance to speak. "And wish to proceed."

Thek's eyebrows shot up. "You…you want to go through with the procedure?"

Vader nodded again.

Thek couldn't help but smile. "That is wonderful!" she exclaimed, and then quickly recovered herself. "I mean, I am glad to hear it, Lord Vader," she said. "There's just one thing."

"What is that?" Vader asked with a sinking feeling.

"Some of the cell samples I was working on were…damaged yesterday," she said as delicately as possible. "They will have to be replaced."

"I understand," he replied.

"Also, we will require a donation from your son," she continued. "Your lungs are far too damaged for us to harvest enough healthy cells for regeneration. Since Luke and you are compatible, he would make the perfect donor."

"Of course," Vader replied. "Does he know this?"

"It was his suggestion, actually," Thek replied. "But since he's only recently had surgery himself, I must wait before I harvest cells from his lungs. It is a rather invasive procedure, and I simply won't risk his well being."  
"No, nor would I wish you to," Vader replied.

At this point, Luke and Leia appeared in the doorway. Vader looked up to greet them. "Speaking of whom," he said.

Thek turned around to see the twins. "I guess you've heard about your father's decision," she said.

Luke and Leia nodded. "I think it's fantastic," Luke said with a smile.

"We both do," Leia said, coming over to stand with her father.

"I was just telling your father about your offer to donate cells for his lung regeneration," Thek told Luke.

"That is very generous of you, son," Vader said.

"You gave me a kidney," Luke countered. "It's the least I can do."

"How soon can you do this?" Leia asked.

"It will be at least another three weeks before I will harvest the cells from your brother," Thek replied. "And then recode those cells and allow them to develop; I would say six to eight weeks."

"That's not too long," Luke said. "Two months, not long at all."

"Not long at all," Thek agreed. "Well, since you've decided to do this, we need to run some tests, see what samples we need to gather, do some blood work- there's a lot to do in the meantime."

"That's why I'm here," Vader replied.

"You want to get started now?" she asked.

Vader nodded.

Thek smiled. "Very well," she said. "Right this way, Lord Vader."

"Your majesty, the data you requested."

Palpatine looked up at the red robed guard, who stood with one hand extended to the emperor, a data disc in his hand.

"Just tell me what you have learned," Palpatine said, not wishing to pore through hours of boring surveillance data. "What is she doing?"

"While on Kamino, Dr. Thek spent a great deal of time on the data base," the operative replied, lowering his hand. "It seems the area she was most interested in was organ regeneration."

Palpatine frowned. "Organ regeneration?" he repeated. "Is that it?"

"It seems she was looking for alternative medicine options for the clones, sire," the man replied. "That seems to be the nature of her interest in the data."

"Perhaps," Palpatine replied. "Perhaps there is more to it than simply her doing her duty. She is the personal physician of Lord Vader, is she not?"

"Yes sire."

Palpatine nodded, suspecting that there was a correlation in there somewhere. "We need to keep her watched," he said, drumming his bony fingers on the armrest of his throne.

"But how, sire, without arousing suspicion?"

Palpatine's frown deepened as he considered this. And then he had it.

"I believe I have a way," he said last.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"I'm sorry, Mistress Padmé," Threepio apologized, "Artoo isn't able to override the program."

Padmé shook her head. "Very well, Threepio," she said. "I suppose we'll have to get our friend from engineering back to have a look. I did promise the kids I'd have it fixed today."

"Could I go for you, milady?" Threepio offered.

Padmé considered it, but since Threepio had got lost on his way to the gymnasium down the corridor, she figured it was probably not a good idea.

"No, you stay here and give the kids their supper when they get back," she said. "I'll go."

"Very well, Mistress Padmé," Threepio replied.

"I won't be gone long," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the apartment.

"With the exception of the lung cells, we have all the samples we need," Dr. Thek said.

Luke and Leia listened to the doctor prattle on excitedly about the next steps while they waited for their father to wake up. Clearly she was very happy about their father's decision to go ahead with the procedure. They suspected that she was anxious to make amends for the fourteen years of withholding the truth from him.

"How long will he need to recover after the surgery is complete?" Leia asked.

"He will need to spend several days in stasis while his organs regenerate," Thek told them. "And then treatment in a bacta tank. All in all, a week or two in total; depending upon your father's rate of regeneration."

"This is so amazing," Leia said with a smile. "I can't believe that in a few weeks our father will be able to live a normal life!"

Luke nodded, sharing his sister's enthusiasm. And yet, at the back of his mind, he could not stop wondering if the change would be more than skin deep; would their father be able to return to the light once he was freed of the shackles of his injuries? Did he even want to return? Luke had been sure that he was seeing his true father, more and more each day until the previous day. It had been a rude awakening to see what the Darkness within his father was capable of. Could he ever conquer that darkness?

"Why don't you go and check on your father," Thek suggested to the twins. "He ought to be waking up very soon. I'll be right there."

Luke and Leia left her, sensing that she wanted them out of her hair for a while. When they reached Vader's bed, he was just starting to come around.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked him.

"I've been better," Vader replied. "How soon before I can get out of here?"

"Soon," Leia told him. "Dr. Thek will be along in a minute, so try to relax."

Vader nodded, closing his eyes again and doing his best to take his daughter's advice.

Padmé had reached the engineering level of the ship, or at least what she had been directed to as being the engineering level. As she walked along the corridor, she began to get the feeling that she was on the wrong level, for the shop where she'd been directed to go was not where it should have been. Deciding it best to ask for further directions rather than simply carry on and get even more off track, she continued on her way towards the sound of what sounded like a crewman's lounge.

She reached the room, and stood in the open doorway for a moment, trying to decide who she ought to ask. A few of the men noticed her, and elbowed their mates, and soon she had the attention of the whole room, approximately thirty men by her reckoning.

"You lost, gorgeous?" one of the men asked as he walked towards her.

Anxiety started to blossom within Padmé as the men watched her. These were not the curious looks of crewman that she had come to become used to; these were the appraising looks of men, dangerous men.

"Yes, apparently so," she replied, doing her best to remain calm. "I'm Lady Vader," she said, hating the name, but figuring it would provide protection should she need it. "I am looking for the engineering level."

"Lady Vader?" one of the men said incredulously. "You mean- Vader's _wife?"_

Padmé nodded. "Yes, that's right," she said, giving the men her best regal look. "Perhaps I will try to look for it myself," she said, backing away, sensing that she had stumbled into a very dangerous situation. "Thank you anyway."

"Not so fast," the man closest to her said, blocking her way. "You only just got here, Milady," he said with a leering smile. "You wouldn't want to deprive these poor lonely men the pleasure of your company, would you?"

Padmé could feel her heart starting to pound within her. "I will have to insist that you step aside," she said, willing herself not to panic. "I'm sure you know who my husband is, and what he is capable of."

"Yeah, I know what he's capable of," the man said, advancing upon her slowly. "And I'm pretty sure I know what he ain't capable of too, if you get my drift," he said with a smile. The other men laughed uproariously at his comment.

"You are a fool if you think you will get away with talking to me this way," Padmé said, as two other men moved towards her. "He will kill you if you lay a hand on me!"  
"Come on, pretty lady," the man to her left said. "Don't tell us you're not lonely at night, looking for some loving. Vader's a machine; he can't give you what you need."

"We can show you a good time, can't we boys?" the man before her said. "It's been a long time since we've seen a woman," he said, stepping closer to Padmé, looking her up and down with open desire, "especially one as fine as you."

Padmé felt the two men at her sides move in closer, and then felt their hands grabbing her arms tightly. She was about to scream when the man in front of her clamped a hand down over her mouth. "Vader's wife, eh," he said. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

Padmé's mind screamed out as she tried to wrench free – _Anakin! Help me!_

Vader's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright in the bed. Luke and Leia had left the room for a moment, and he was alone. "Padmé," he said. Getting out of the bed, he used the Force to bring his helmet and mask to him, donning them faster than he ever had. He was halfway to the door when Luke and Leia entered the room.

"Dad! What are you doing!!?" Leia cried.

"Stay here!" he commanded as he bolted out of the room, his lightsaber already in his hand.

Luke and Leia were confused and alarmed by their father's odd behavior, but did as they were told.

"Where is your father?" Dr. Thek asked as she entered the room.

"He just left," Luke told her. "Bolted out of here as if…" he stopped, sensing the reason his father was in such a panic. He looked at Leia. "Mom," he said softly.

Leia nodded, her eyes wide with fear. "She's in trouble," Leia whispered. "Oh Luke!"  
Luke put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay," he said. "Dad is going to her; he won't let anything happen to her." _And he will kill whoever tries to harm her…_

Vader had no trouble locating his wife. Her presence was as clear to him as a Tatooine sun, her terror just as clear. With each step he ran, the fury built within him, until Darkness enveloped him, his eyes glowed Sithly yellow under his mask. He drew closer, and then he heard her scream.

With a shout of rage he entered the room, the sight that met his eyes pushing him over the edge. His lightsaber moved with deadly speed, slashing through the men who held his wife captive. Screams of pain filled the room as he dismembered man after man, Force pushing others against the bulkhead where their skulls were smashed into pulp. At last there was but one man who stood amidst the carnage, his shock and terror clear on his face as he watched his comrades as they died in agony, their bodies broken or dismembered.

Vader stepped over to Bendix, pulling his wife behind him as he did so. Padmé stood trembling from head to foot, pulling the tatters of her torn clothing around her, doing her best not to go into hysterics at the thought of what so nearly had happened.

"Foolish, foolish man," Vader said as he reached out one hand to choke the man. He wanted this one to suffer the most, to see the look in his eyes as he gasped for air. "To dare such a thing!"

Bendix grabbed at his throat as the iron grip closed around his windpipe. Vader lifted him from the ground with one hand as the man's face turned blue. "Die now and join your comrades in Hell," Vader growled as he tossed the man against the bulkhead, his body landing with a sickening thud accompanied by the sound of his neck breaking.

Vader turned to his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked her, taking her gently by the shoulders.

Padmé nodded, and then shook her head as the tears burst forth, the hysterics she had managed to keep at bay finally crashing over her. Vader wrapped his arms around her and held her, her body trembling in his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Angel," he said. Padmé could say nothing, and merely wept as he held her. Finally when she had started to calm down, he removed his great cloak and wrapped it around her. Wordlessly he picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Vader headed to the nearest lift and stepped aboard. He looked down at his wife who was content to take comfort in his protective arms. _What was she doing down here? _He asked himself angrily, _how did this happen??_ Pain stopped his thought process, pain and tightness in the center of his chest. He ignored it, pushed it deeper inside of him; his wife needed him, and he was not about to let her down.

"What happened!!" Leia cried as Vader stepped off of the lift in the medical wing.

"She was assaulted," Vader said, the words making his jaw tighten with anger.

"Who did this to her?" Luke asked as he and Leia followed their father.

"Miners," Vader growled, the very thought of them infuriating him. "They have been dealt with."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, both of them knowing exactly how their father had dealt with the men who had dared to harm their mother.

"Lord Vader, what has happened?" Dr. Thek cried as she saw Vader with his wife in his arms.

"My wife was assaulted," he said. "I am not sure what the extent of her injuries is."

Vader set Padmé down on a diagnostic bed as the doctor hastened to examine her. The tightness in his chest that he had been trying to ignore was worsening, and was now accompanied by pain radiating through his left shoulder and the part of his arm that was still human flesh. Luke and Leia waited outside the room as Dr. Thek gently removed the cloak that Padmé was wrapped in. She handed it to Vader, who took it from her with hands that trembled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Never mind me," he told her. "Look after Padmé."

Thek nodded, knowing that he was not alright, and turned back to Padmé. Vader stood at the end of the bed as Thek attended to her patient.

"How did this happen?" she asked Padmé.

"I got lost," Padmé replied. "I was looking for the engineering sector, and ended up in a room full of …" she stopped, closing her eyes as the still fresh memories of her ordeal jumped to mind.

"Why were you looking for the engineering sector?" Vader asked her.

"I wanted to have someone fix the food replicator," she told him. "I'd promised the kids I'd have it looked at."

"You were lucky not to be killed," he told her as another spasm of pain hit him.

"Or raped," Thek put in. "Judging by the bruises and the state of your clothing, that is what they were attempting, wasn't it?"

Padmé nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "They would have," she said, "if you hadn't come when you had," she told Vader.

Vader nodded, the sight of her bruises filling him with anger anew, and aggravating the now persistent pain in his chest.

"I'm going to give you something to relax you, Milady," Thek told her. "As well as alleviate the pain. It will make you drowsy, so just try to relax."

Padmé closed her eyes as the sedative took effect, while Thek attended to her injuries. There were bruises on her face, her wrists, arms, and even her thighs. _Monsters! _ Vader's mind screamed, wishing he could kill each and every one of them a second time, even a third time. _I should have warned her about them- I should have…_

"Lord Vader, Lord Vader!" Thek cried as he toppled over and crashed to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Medical droids hastened to the fallen Dark Lord, lifting his unconscious body to a nearby diagnostic bed. Thek was torn between her two patients. "Check his vitals," she called over her shoulder as she attended to Padmé's scratches and bruises.

"Blood pressure is 210 over 120," one of the droids called out.

"Administer vasodilator at once," Thek instructed. "Monitor his blood pressure carefully," she added.

The droids worked together to administer the necessary injection and closely monitored Vader's blood pressure as it gradually started to regulate itself.

"BP is 180 over 110 and decreasing slowly," one of the droids reported.

With the assistance of a nurse, Dr. Thek dressed Padmé in a gown, and then covered her up with a blanket. She was sleeping now, which, Thek decided, was probably the best thing she could do right now.

"BP is 120 over 70," the droid reported as Dr. Thek turned her attention to Vader.

"Let's get him to the hyperbaric treatment room," she said.

The droids lifted the sides of the bed and proceeded to move the bed and Vader with it across the room into the adjoining treatment room.

"Dr. Thek? Can we…" Luke and Leia stopped in the doorway as they saw their father's unconscious form being wheeled out of the room.  
"What is wrong?" Leia cried. "What happened to our dad?"

"He's had a heart attack," Thek told the twins as she suited up. "He's stable now, but I need to get to him."

"What about our mom?" Luke asked.

"She's sedated," Thek told them, "but she'll be just fine. Why don't you go see if she's awake yet?"

Luke and Leia nodded as Thek left them after donning a surgical mask. They walked over to Padmé's bedside, one on each side.

"I can't believe this happened to her," Leia said as she picked up one of her mother's hands. "Why was she down there anyway?"

Luke frowned. "I think she was looking for someone to fix the food replicator," he said. "I wouldn't stop bugging her about the stupid thing all day," he added.

"Luke, don't," Leia said, knowing what her twin was thinking. "You have no reason to feel guilty."

"I can't help it," Luke replied. "Just the thought of her being harmed," he said, shaking his head. Leia looked up at him, feeling the anger welling up within him.

"I know," Leia said. "I can only imagine what Dad did to the men who did this to her."

"He killed them," Luke told her matter-of-factly as he looked down at his mother's sleeping face. "Every last one of them. And you know what, Leia?" he asked, looking up at her. "They deserved it."

Leia couldn't disagree with her brother; but there was something about the way he said that, the look in his eyes that disturbed her. "Anger is the quickest way to the Dark Side, Luke," she reminded him.

Luke was startled by her words, and nodded, as the anger began to abate.

Padmé slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to find her children at her sides. Luke and Leia smiled at her as each of them took a hand in theirs.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked.

"I'm okay I suppose," she said, still groggy from the sedative. She looked around and then back up at the twins again. "Where is your father?"

Luke and Leia looked at one another briefly, and Padmé grew alarmed at once. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dad's had a heart attack," Luke told her gently. "Dr. Thek is with him right now."

"What!" Padmé cried, sitting up, wincing as she did so. "Where is he?"

"Mom, calm down," Leia said, "you shouldn't be up and about until the doctor says it's okay."

"I'm fine, Leia," Padme replied, willing herself not to think about what had nearly happened to her. "I want to see him, where is he?"

"He's in here," Dr. Thek said from the doorway. "He's awake now, if you'd like to see him."

"I would," Padmé said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you up to this?" Thek asked.

Padmé nodded.

Thek smiled, her admiration for Padmé going up a few more notches. "You'll need to put a mask on," she said. "We have him in an oxygen pure environment. And I'm afraid I'll have to ask for one visitor at a time."

"How long does he have to stay in there?" Luke asked.

"Not long," Thek replied. "And knowing your father as I do, I doubt he'll stay even as long as I want him to."

Padmé could not deny a brief surge of jealousy for this woman who had spent the past fourteen years looking after Anakin, _my Anakin_, she thought. "May I see him now?"

"Of course," Thek said, handing her a mask. "Right this way."

Luke and Leia watched as their mother made her way across the room, both of them sensing the twinges of pain she felt as she went along the way. She fitted the mask over her mouth and nose, and then entered the hyperbaric treatment room.

Vader was starting to get annoyed with his substandard heart and the troubles it was giving him. _I don't have time for this, _he thought impatiently as the droids fussed around him. He clenched his fists as he fought to maintain his calm, and then he felt a warm presence enter the room. He turned to see his wife walking towards him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, immediately concerned for her.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she reached his bedside. "Which is more than I can say for you," she added with a slight smile.

He looked up at her, sensing that she was fighting to keep her mind off of her assault. _She always was strong, stronger than me in many ways…_

"The crisis has passed," he told her. "But they seem to think I need to remain here."

"I'd have to agree with them," she said. "A heart attack is not something to take lightly."

"I suppose not," he said.

"Did she tell you when you could have the surgery?" Padmé asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Two months," he told her, sensing her fatigue. "Perhaps sooner if this sort of thing persists."

"I would think so, yes," she replied. She looked down at her hands in her lap, the intensity of his eyes disarming her. "I can't begin to thank you for what you did for me earlier," she said quietly. "If you hadn't arrived when you did…" she stopped as the panic that had beset her earlier threatened to overtake her again.

Vader could sense the tenuous control she had on her emotions. He reached over and took one of her hands. "There is no need to thank me," he told her. "It is my job to protect you, Padmé. You are my wife. I just wish that I had fixed the damn replicator myself rather than leaving it up to you to…"

"Don't," she said, putting a finger over his lips. "Don't blame yourself for this. It was foolish of me to go wandering the way I did. But you know me," she said, a small self-deprecating smile on her face. "I always did want to do things my way."

"Something we have in common," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I suppose so," she said. "I should let the twins come in," she said, standing up suddenly. "They are anxious to see you as well."

Vader nodded. "Promise me something," he said, not releasing her hand just yet.

"What is that?"

"That you let me protect you," he said, looking up at her intently. "Always."

Padmé's eyes shrouded over with tears, which she quickly blinked away. "I promise," she said.

He released her hand and watched her as she walked out of the room, worried about her despite her assurances.

Luke and Leia were waiting anxiously to hear word of their father upon Padmé's return.

"He's anxious to leave," she told them. "So I think he's feeling okay."

"Yeah, sounds like it," Luke said. "You go ahead, Leia. I'll wait here."

Leia didn't argue with her twin, and immediately headed into the room to see her father.

"Mrs. Skywalker, I'd like a word with you please," Dr. Thek said. "But not before you get off your feet."

Padmé complied without complaint, for she was feeling achy and fatigued once again. She sat down on the bed, assisted by her son, and looked up at the doctor expectantly.

"It's about Lord Vader," Dr. Thek began. "He had a heart attack, and yet technically that shouldn't happen."

Padmé frowned. "Why not? You said he had an enlarged heart."

"He does," Thek continued. "But the device he wears on his chest regulates his heart beat, as well as his breathing. It should prevent this from happening."

"So why is it?" Luke demanded. "This isn't the first time he's had an episode involving his heart."

"No, it isn't," Thek replied. "And I have a theory about that." she walked across the room, formulating her thoughts. "We know that the emperor wanted to keep the truth from Lord Vader," she began, "with regards to the nature of his injuries. I also suspect now that when he was operated on after his accident, substandard apparatus was used to repair him."  
Luke frowned. "You mean…he did that on purpose?" he asked. "For what reason? How would it serve his purpose to have my father weaker than he could be?"

"I don't know, Luke," Thek replied. "It is a mystery to me, it always has been." She looked at Padmé. "Perhaps you have some idea why he would do that," she suggested.

"I have a theory," Padmé replied. "But that's all."  
"Tell us," Luke prompted her.

Padmé sighed, and ran one hand up along the length of her arm, a gesture Luke had come to recognize as one of agitation. "I think Palpatine wants to keep Anakin, that is, Vader, subservient to him. In order to do that, he must ensure that Vader is weaker than he is. Were he to be fully human again, he would be stronger than Palpatine, much much stronger. Anakin was the most powerful Jedi there ever was; Palpatine knows this. He knows that were Vader to be restored to his former self, at least physically, then he could challenge him, and win."

"So he ensured that Dad would never have a chance at regaining the strength he lost," Luke said, following his mother's line of reasoning. "That's why he had you swear to never tell my father that he could be helped," he added, looking at Dr. Thek.

The physician nodded. "It makes sense," she said. She frowned as the implications of the emperor's master plan hit home. "I know I am committing high treason for saying so," she said quietly, "but the man is a monster, a fiend of the worst kind."

Padmé felt a surge of loathing just thinking of the man she once called friend. "He has used Anakin all his life," she said. "He used his fear of losing me to lure him to the dark side, all the while feeding him lies." She stopped, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her again. "If you can help my husband, Dr. Thek, then you may be setting into motion a series of events that could topple the Empire."

Thek's eyes widened at this statement. "What are you saying, Milady?"

"I'm saying that if you can restore him physically, then he will, eventually, become Anakin Skywalker again," Padmé replied. "And if Anakin Skywalker returns…"  
"The emperor won't stand a chance," Luke finished, a smile on his face.

Padmé nodded.

"In that case," Thek replied, "we need to be sure to make this happen as soon as we can. Luke, we may need those cells sooner than expected, given the unstable nature of your father's heart."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Luke replied. "Just tell me when you need me."

Thek nodded as the ideas Padmé had planted in her mind started to blossom. "Very soon, Luke. Very soon indeed."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's Note: This chapter contains a very disturbing nightmare that Padme has about her assault. It is in italics, so if you do not wish to read it, please don't! _**

24

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

Vader turned his head to look at his son who had taken his sister's place at his bedside. "Well enough to be on my feet," he replied. "Not that I can convince anyone of that," he added.

Luke smiled. "Now I know where I get it from," he said.

"Get what?"

"My stubborn streak," Luke replied.

Vader lifted an eyebrow. "Your mother has a stubborn streak a parsec wide," he remarked.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, now that you mention it, she does." The thought of his mother brought to mind the ordeal she had just been through, and Luke felt a surge of anger just thinking of it. Vader watched his son closely, sensing his anger, pleased by it.

"I sense your anger, Luke," Vader said. "You are angry about what happened to your mother."

Luke nodded, not even trying to deny it. "You killed them, didn't you?"

"Yes, every one," Vader replied. "They deserved nothing less."

"I know," Luke agreed. "I told Leia you were right to do it."

Vader watched his son closely. The outrage he felt over his mother's ordeal reminded him greatly of the way he had felt himself when he had found his own mother who had been brutalized by the Tusken Raiders. It surprised him that Luke gave vent so freely to his anger; and made him realize that he did not know his son nearly as well as he thought he had.

"I feel responsible for what happened," Luke said after a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I was bugging her to fix the replicator," Luke replied, his anger giving way to shame. "She only went down there because of me."

"Do not blame yourself, Luke," Vader replied. "If I had fixed the damn thing when you had asked me to, there would have been no need for her to go."

Luke watched his father, the protectiveness he felt from him undeniable. But there was more to it, much more.

"You love her, don't you?" Luke asked pointedly.

Vader was startled by the question, and by his son's intense scrutiny. He sensed that no matter what he said at this point, Luke would know the truth. "Yes," he said at last, deciding it pointless to deny it.

Luke nodded, knowing what a momentous step it was for his father to admit such a thing. "What are you going to do, Dad? Dr. Thek told us that the reason you keep having these problems with your heart is because the breathing equipment you were fitted with is defective, substandard. Mom thinks it's more than likely that the emperor made sure it was, and I think she's right. Now that you know the emperor lied to you about everything, are you going to tell him about us? About Leia and me?"

Vader turned his head so that his gaze was focused on the ceiling above him. "He will not learn of your existence until it is too late," he replied at last.

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Vader turned and looked at his son. "I think you know," he said simply.

Luke searched his father's eyes for a moment, and then he realized what he meant. "You…you mean to kill him, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Vader nodded. "With him out of the way, our family will rule the galaxy, Luke."

Luke wasn't sure how to respond to such a thing; rule the galaxy? _How can I do that? I'm just a kid. _

"Visiting time is over I'm afraid."

Luke turned to see Dr. Thek standing in the room, wondering if she had overheard any of the conversation he'd had with his father.

"Okay," Luke said. "I'll see you later," he told his father.

Vader nodded, sensing his son's uneasiness. _He's just a boy, _he reminded himself; _in time he will learn to accept his destiny. _

"I am needed on the bridge," Vader told Thek without preamble.

Thek nodded. "The bridge can manage without you for a little longer," she told him. "A heart attack isn't something you just get up and walk away from."

"Watch me," Vader challenged.

Thek smiled. "Why do I even try?"

"Is Padmé alright?" Vader asked watching the doctor with growing suspicion as she stood with her back to him.

"Yes, physically," Thek replied. "An ordeal such as this inflicts more damage on the emotions than anything else. She is a strong woman, though; she'll be just fine."

"She is," Vader agreed as the doctor turned back to him, syringe in hand. "What is that?"

"Something to make you sleep," she said approaching him.

"I just told you that I am needed on the bridge," he retorted, starting to sit up.

"And I'm telling you that you need some rest," Thek replied. "Just for once, will you listen to me?"

Vader looked up at her, and then at the syringe and then back at her. 'No doubt you will try to trick me into giving me the injection if I refuse," he remarked.

Thek lifted her eyebrows. "Oh I'm not so foolish to think I could trick you, Lord Vader. You can read every thought in my head."

Vader nodded. "Yes, I can."

Thek looked away, the intensity of his eyes more than she could handle. "May I proceed?" she asked.

"If you think it is necessary, then do so," Vader replied. "Although personally I think it is a waste of time."

Thek nodded as she injected him with the sedative. "Yes, I know you do," she replied. "But I'm the doctor here. Now rest."

Vader closed his eyes, not wanting to admit to her how much the idea actually appealed to him.

Leia had returned from the apartment where she had fetched her mother some fresh clothing to wear. Padmé absolutely refused to spend the night in the infirmary, despite Dr. Thek's suggestion that she ought to do so.

"I do wish you would reconsider," Dr. Thek said as Padmé emerged from the fresher wearing the clothes her daughter had brought her.

"Luke and Leia need me," Padmé replied. "I'm not going to leave them alone all night. Besides, I am fine, really."

Thek nodded, knowing Padmé enough to realize that she was fighting to maintain control of her emotions. "I have prescribed some meds; I want you to take them."

"What for?" Padmé asked, taking the vial that the doctor was extending to her.

"For anxiety," Thek replied. "You've been through a terrible ordeal, and chances are you will probably have flashbacks," she said. "It is very natural in sexual assault cases."

Padmé frowned. "I wasn't raped," she said steadily.

"No, but you very nearly were," Thek countered. "That is traumatic enough to cause some emotional instability for a while."

"I've been through a great deal of trauma in my life," Padmé told the doctor. "I lost the love of my life to the Dark Side, and I survived. I will survive this too. But I thank you for your concern."

Thek said nothing but merely watched as Padmé and her twins prepared to leave.

"Is Dad leaving too?" Leia asked.

"Your father is sleeping," Thek replied. "Against his will, I might add."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure," she said.

"I suppose I don't need to ask what he did to the men who did this to you," Thek asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I'm sure you can imagine, Doctor," she replied simply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Thek called after her as she and the twins left the infirmary.

Leia and Luke ate their meal in tension filled silence that evening. They knew their mother was still very rattled by what had happened, despite what she said to the contrary.

Luke could not stop thinking about what his father had said to him. _Our family will rule the galaxy_. Had that been his father's plan all along? To merely use Luke and Leia to gain an advantage over his master? Was he planning to convince his twins to become Siths? _Had Obi-Wan been right all along? _

Leia was too consumed with her own thoughts to sense her brother's. The ordeal that her mother had gone through had been terrifying to contemplate, and something that Leia could not put out of her mind. Leia's mother had spoken to both her children about the birds and the bees, and both felt confident that they had a solid understanding of the entire concept; and yet, the thought of why a man would rape a woman eluded Leia. _If sex was something that two people who were in love with one another did, then why would a man do such a thing to a woman he didn't know, much less love? _Leia looked at her mother, wanting to ask her, wanting to understand; but knowing that it was too soon. She could see that Padmé was far too upset about the ordeal she had been through to discuss it rationally.

"Time for bed," Padmé said as Threepio commenced clearing the dinner dishes. "Tomorrow Threepio is going to resume your tutoring, so I want you both up early."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, groaning inwardly. Neither of them had ever seen the inside of a classroom, but they had been well educated thus far by their mother and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Threepio's attempts to instruct the twins had always resulted in them tricking him into ending the lessons early, or else distracting him and then disappearing, leaving the bewildered droid with no one to instruct.

"Maybe there's someone on board the ship who could tutor us," Luke suggested hopefully.

"How many children do you see around, Luke?" Padmé asked.

"None," he replied.

"So how likely is it that there would be a suitable tutor for the two of you?"

"Not likely."

"Exactly. Threepio will do fine, he always has," she said. "Now to bed, both of you."

Luke and Leia knew better than to question their mother further on the issue. She was edgy and upset; they didn't want to make it worse.

"Good night Mom," Luke said, embracing his mother tightly. "I love you," he said as she hugged him back.

Padmé felt tears well up in her eyes. "I love you too," she told him softly.

Leia was next. She hugged her mother wordlessly, not wanting her own emotions to get the better of her. Padmé knew that both the twins were very upset by what had happened; for not one but both of their parents had gone through a terrible crisis. She was proud and amazed at how well they were handling it.

"Is there anything else I might do for you, Mistress Padmé?" Threepio asked.

"Just clean up the kitchen, and then you can shut down for the night," Padmé replied "Ask Artoo to come into my room tonight."

"May I ask why, Mistress?" Threepio asked, rather put out.

"I just feel better with him there," she replied somewhat abruptly.

Threepio wasn't entirely sure why his mistress felt the need for Artoo tonight when she had not done so before; and yet he had the feeling, if indeed a droid is capable of such a thing, that something serious had happened earlier, and he didn't ask any questions.

"I will send him at once, Milady," Threepio replied. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Threepio."

Vader woke up a few hours later to find a medidroid peering down into his face. He resisted the urge to Force push the droid across the room, and sat up.

"I'm leaving," he told the droid. "Get my things."

"Lord Vader, Dr. Thek had not released you," the droid told him. "I don't think…"

"I am releasing myself," Vader retorted. "Now get my things. NOW!"

The droid scurried over to the counter at the side of the room to fetch Vader's mask and helmet, and hurried back to his bedside. "Do you require some assistance?" the droid asked.

"No," Vader replied, "just get out of my way."

"As you wish milord," the droid replied, stepping back as the Dark Lord rose to his feet. Once he had replaced his mask and helmet, he headed for the door, determined, this time that he would leave.

_Padmé could see the intent in the men's eyes as they closed in around her. They meant to rape her, to force themselves upon her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Hopelessly outnumbered, unarmed and alone, she tried to scream out for help, only to have a rough dirty hand clamp down over her mouth. She had bitten at least one hand, only to receive a sound slap across the face in return. Hands were everywhere on her, ripping, tearing, pulling, yanking- she could hear her clothing being rent from her body as strong hands held her wrists like vice grips. Laughter in her ears, close enough to smell the stinking breath of her assailants, as she was brought to a table and roughly thrown upon it. Legs kicking as hand grabbed her ankles in an attempt to pry her open, while others held her down upon the table, pressing down on her thighs. "Please don't do this!" she pleaded, near hysterics; "I'm begging you! I have two children! Please don't do this to me!" _

"_Shut up," she was told harshly, punctuated with another slap to her face, this one harder than the last. "If you stop squirming you may even like it – I know I will…"_

_Lifting her head up she spat in the face of her tormenter, which only angered him more. A rough hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back down as the man wiped her saliva from his face. _

"_You little bitch," he snarled. "You asked for this, and now you're gonna get it," he told her threateningly as he began to unbuckle his belt. _

"Padmé wake up, Padmé!"

Padmé's eyes snapped open, her heart racing from the images of her dream. Her eyes darted about in the dark room until they saw Vader sitting on the side of her bed. She was confused for a moment. "Ani?"

"You were having a nightmare," he told her, ignoring her stubborn refusal to acknowledge his Sith name. "I was coming down the corridor and…"

"Oh Anakin, I was so scared!" she cried as the terror of her ordeal welled up again. She sat up in her bed. "If you hadn't come…there were so many of them! They would have…they all would have…" she stopped, the words to horrible to utter.

Vader took her by the shoulders. "They are dead," he told her, pushing aside his own terror at the thought of what so nearly had happened to her. "Every last one of them. They will never harm you again."

"I know," she said softly, as tears filled her eyes. "I know they are…I just wish…" she stopped again, her emotions too raw to permit her to speak in a rational manner.

"It is natural that you would be experiencing feelings of fear so soon after such an experience," he said, the words sounding as mechanical as his voice. The truth was, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to make it better, wanted to fix things; but how could he? He could not erase the memory of what had happened; if he could, he would.

"I'm sorry," he said at last, "I wish I could do something more…"

Padmé shook her head. "You saved me," she told him. "What else could you have done?"

"Prevented it from happening in the first place," he told her. "I should have warned you about those men being on board," he continued. "I didn't want to alarm you, so I said nothing."

"Don't blame yourself," she told him. "The only ones to blame have been dealt with."

Vader nodded. "I only wish I could kill each one of them a second time for what they did," he told her, an edge of anger in his voice.

Padmé realized suddenly how Vader was affected by this; he'd had a heart attack because of it, and the anger still simmered within him. "Let it go, Anakin," she said, reaching over and taking one of his hands. "Don't let this eat away at you."

Vader looked down at her hand in his, the conflict raging within him again. "How can I not?" he asked. "You are my wife, Padmé. The thought of any harm coming to you…" he stopped, lest his anger boil over again. "All I've ever wanted is to protect you," he told her. He did not say it, but Padmé knew he was referring to what had happened fourteen years ago when he had first turned to the Dark Side. She remembered all to well the last conversation they'd had on Mustafar when he had told her that all the atrocities he had committed had been done to protect her.

"I know," she told him. "And you did protect me. Were it not for you…I shudder to think of what would have happened."

Vader nodded, for he too hated to consider what might have happened. "You should sleep," he said, standing up.

"I will try," she replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, "sleep well."

Padmé watched as he left her room, closing the door behind him, casting the room into darkness once again. She lay down on her side, curling her legs up under her and closing her eyes.

Vader walked into the common room and was surprised to see his daughter sitting there. She looked up at him as he entered the room.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied quietly.

"Why not?" he asked sitting across from her.

"I can't stop thinking about Mom," she said, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

Vader nodded, knowing how close both the twins were to their mother. "It was a terrible thing she went through," he replied. "But she is unharmed, and in time she will get past this."

"Why would someone do this?" Leia asked, looking up at her father. "Why would a man so such a thing to a woman?"

Vader was taken aback by his daughter's question; but he could see that she was upset and needed to understand why her mother had been attacked as she had. "There are some men who use their physical strength to brutalize others, particularly women," he said. "It is a matter of control, of power, Leia."

She nodded, trying to understand, trying to reconcile in her mind how someone could be evil enough to do such a thing to someone as good and kind as her mother. "I'm just glad you got to her," she said at last, "before they…"

"So am I," he said. "And that is what you must focus on, young one; not what might have happened."

Leia nodded. "Yes, I'm trying," she said. "Just as you are, Dad."

Vader was startled by her comment.

Leia sensed this, and continued. "You love her," she said. "Just as she loves you."

Vader did not know how to respond to such a statement which seemed so strange coming from a fourteen year old. And yet, the insight of his twins was not to be underestimated. "Time for bed," he said, standing up, avoiding the issue at hand as he usually did.

Leia knew that he was uncomfortable, and stood up as well. "Okay," she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodnight Dad," she said. "I love you."

Vader stoked his daughter's hair gently, not speaking a word in response, but not needing to. She could see his heart, and she knew that her love was returned in equal or greater measure. "Good night, young one," he said. "Sleep well."


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Lord Vader, we have a message here from Coruscant."

Vader walked over to the comm. station to where Lieutenant Piett was pulling up the message.

"What is it about?" Vader asked.

"It's….rather unusual, sir," Piett replied. "See for yourself."

Piett stood back to allow Vader to read the message. It was from the Imperial Palace.

_Star Destroyer Exactor- be prepared to rendezvous with the Imperial shuttle Endeavour in twenty-seven hours at the following location. _

Vader noted that cited location was only two parsecs away from their present location. It was obvious that the emperor knew exactly where the _Exactor _was at all times. _What are you up to now, my master? _

"Is there any more to this message?" Vader asked Piett. "This is very strange."

"That's it sir," Piett replied. "I suppose we have more passengers coming on board."

Vader frowned under his mask. _More passengers we do not need, _he thought angrily. "Perhaps so," he replied. "Still, see what you can find out, Piett. I want to know what is going on before I take on any more passengers."

"I shall find out what I can, sir," Piett replied.

Vader briefly considered contacting the emperor for clarification on the order; but realized that he was tempting fate to do so. Palpatine had punished Vader for far less, and given the current state of his health, Vader could not afford another assault from his master.

"My lord, the reports you requested," a junior officer said as he handed Vader a datapad.

Vader took the datapad and activated it, scanning over the report quickly. His mind was not focused on it however; he was anxious to hear what, if anything, Piett had been able to learn. He did not have to wait long. Efficient as ever, Piett had managed to find out more about the mysterious order. Vader looked up as he noticed Piett approaching him.

"You've learned something?" he asked.

"Yes, milord," Piett replied. "It seems we are taking on passengers after all. Admiral Motti is coming on board, and we are to transport him to the Death Star."

"Motti," Vader grumbled. "That pompous windbag is coming on board _my_ ship?"

Piett nodded, doing his best to suppress a smile. "So it seems sir. I understand that he has recently been appointed senior commander in charge of operations for the Death Star."

Vader folded his arms over his chest. "I suppose they are expecting him to remedy the mess Tarkin has made," he remarked. "I wish him luck."

Piett indulged in a smile. "Shall I arrange for appropriate accommodations for our guest, sir?"

"Yes, do so," Vader replied. "As far away from mine as possible," he added. _Padmé and the twins- he mustn't find out who they are. _"I have something to attend to," he said as he began to walk away. "You have the bridge, Piett."

"Yes milord."

Vader headed for the apartment, part of him dreading telling his family. _Is this how it is to be from now on? Every time someone comes on board? Forever hiding them and living in fear of discovery? No- only until he is dead- and then everything will change. No more hiding, no more secrets…_Vader stopped in his tracks as he realized the irony of the situation; there had never been a time when he could acknowledge his marriage to Padmé openly. They had always been forced to live in fear of discovery. _But this time it will be different- this time I will not lose her, I will not lose them. _

Entering his family's home, he found his daughter alone at the computer terminal. She turned to him when she heard him enter and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Milady," Vader replied with a slight bow. "Are you alone?"

Leia nodded. "Yeah, Mom and Luke are swimming."

Vader walked over to her. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"There was something I wanted to look up," she said. "I've wanted to see if there's something I can do to help Mom."

"Help her in what way?"

"With what she's going through," Leia explained. "She's not herself at all, and I'm worried about her."

Vader looked at the screen. Leia was reading an article entitled _Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome._ "She had a nightmare last night," Vader told her, scanning over the page Leia was reading.

Leia looked up at him. "That's why you were here, isn't it?"

Vader nodded.

"It says on here that she will have nightmares," Leia said, looking back at the screen, "as well as flashbacks, depression…" she stopped. "Poor Mom," she said softly.

Vader put a hand on her shoulder. "She will get through this, with your help, with Luke's help..."

"And yours," Leia told him. "She needs you, Dad, we all do."

Vader did not respond, but was saved from doing so by the entrance of his wife and son into the apartment. He could tell at once that Padmé was not herself, despite the smile she gave him.

"I'm glad you're here," Vader said as he walked over to her. "I must talk to you about something."

Padmé frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about," he told her. "Please, sit down."

"What's going on, Dad?" Luke asked as he sat down with his mother.

"We are taking on a passenger in a few hours time," Vader told them. "I have been ordered to transport him to his new assignment on board the Death Star."

"Oh no," Luke groaned. "We aren't going to be stuck in here again all week are we?" he asked.

"No, but it would be prudent if you remain on this level. While Motti is not capable of sensing your identities, he would no doubt be suspicious to see younglings on board."

"What's his name, Dad?" Leia called from the computer.

"Motti," Vader repeated. "Conan Antonio Motti, Admiral."

"Conan??" Luke repeated. "What a name!"  
"It suits him," Vader remarked. "As pretentious and idiotic as he is."

Luke laughed at this comment. "I guess that means you don't care for the admiral, huh Dad?"

"You could say that, Luke," Vader replied.

"Luke, check out this guy's nostrils!" Leia said with a laugh. Luke jumped up and ran over to the computer terminal where he burst out laughing upon seeing the image of the admiral.

"Such disrespectful children," Padmé commented with a smile.

"The man deserves no respect," Vader assured her. "I promise you."

"Sounds like you have something of a history with this man," she remarked.

Vader nodded. "We've had…disagreements. I do not relish the thought of having him on board."

"No, I don't imagine so," she replied.

Vader watched her, sensing her melancholy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Padmé was startled by his question. "Yes," she replied, not convincing him. "A little tired is all; I didn't sleep much last night."

"Understandable," he replied. "Neither did I."

Padmé smiled, knowing that in his own, economical manner, he was telling her that he was worried about her. "So how long will this admiral be on board?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Only as long as it will take to reach the Death Star and jettison him out into its gravitational pull," he replied wryly.

Padmé laughed, appreciating his attempts to lighten her spirits. "Pity I won't get to meet this Motti," she said. "He sounds rather entertaining."

"He would recognize you, Padmé," Vader reminded her. "You were rather well known when you were in office."

"Yes, I know," she said with a sigh.

Vader considered this for a moment, realizing that the distraction would probably do her good. "Perhaps there is a way you could observe him without him recognizing you. I think you might find him…amusing."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure I would. But how could we do that?"

"Leave it with me," he said as he stood up. "I will think of a way."

Padmé looked up at him. "Thank you," she said.

"I haven't done anything yet, Padmé," he replied as she stood up.

"Yes you have," she said, taking one of his hands. "More than you know."

Vader said nothing, but merely squeezed her hand lightly, and then left. Padmé watched him go and then walked over to where her twins were still reading up on their VIP visitor.

"Look at the smug expression on his face," she said shaking her head.

"I'd love to see Dad take him down a few pegs," Luke said with a smile.

Padmé smiled too. "Yes, so would I."

The shuttle of Conan Antonio Motti, admiral in the Imperial fleet, was brought on board the _Exactor_ several hours later. Motti was accompanied by several other officers, junior officers, who were well trained at fawning over the arrogant Motti and followed him wherever he went on the ship. Vader had delegated the job of greeting Motti and his entourage to the ship to his second in command, feeling that Ozzel was more efficient in the groveling department. Vader knew that he could not avoid the admiral for the duration of his stay on the ship; but figured that he would do well to stay away from him as long as possible.

Along with the human passengers, there was another who was somewhat forgotten in the shuffle. Having seen to the accommodations of Motti and his entourage, Captain Ozzel was left alone in the shuttle bay with the last passenger- a medical droid.

"What is your designation?" Ozzel asked the droid. "What is your assignment?"

"Designation Three-Six Bee at your service," the droid replied. "I have been programmed to serve Lord Darth Vader."

Ozzel frowned. "Lord Vader? He wasn't aware of any medical droid being assigned to this ship. Check your programming, there must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake," the droid replied. "I was sent by the emperor himself."

Ozzel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The last time he had failed to report an order of the emperor to Lord Vader, he earned the ire of the Dark Lord. "In that case, let me take you to Lord Vader at once," Ozzel said at last. "Come with me."

"Dr. Thek, perhaps you can help me with this."

Thek looked up from her work and was surprised to see Captain Ozzel in her office. Beside him was a medical droid, one of the latest models.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" she asked.

"This droid has just come on board," Ozzel explained, "and claims to be programmed to serve Lord Vader. Do you know anything about this?"

Thek walked over to the droid. "No, I don't," she said. "You said you're programmed to serve Darth Vader? In what capacity? Who programmed you?"

"I am Three Six Bee, medical droid, equipped with a medical diagnostic computer and a treatment analysis computer. I have been sent by the Emperor Palpatine as a special assistant to Lord Darth Vader, whose personal physical well being I am to monitor and treat."

Thek frowned. "I am Lord Vader's personal physician," she told it. "That is my job. He doesn't need…"

"The emperor wishes it," the droid interjected. "He is concerned about Lord Vader's heart condition, and has deemed it necessary that Lord Vader be receiving supplementary care."

Thek's face reddened in anger and indignation; but she knew that she could do nothing. If the emperor wanted it, then that was how it was to be. She could only imagine Vader's reaction when he found out…

"If the emperor commands it, then so be it," Thek said at last. "Captain Ozzel can escort you to Lord Vader, I'm sure," she added, looking at the captain. Ozzel did not particularly relish the idea of springing this unexpected boon onto his commanding officer; Vader was not above shooting the messenger after all.

"Come along," he said at last. "Thank you, Dr. Thek," he said tersely.

Thek smiled. "Any time, Captain Ozzel."

And so Captain Ozzel went off in search of Lord Vader, with the droid in tow. He found Vader back on the bridge.

"My lord, this droid belongs to you," Ozzel said indicating Three-Six Bee.

Vader looked at the droid. "I do not own such a droid," he stated. "Take it to the infirmary."

"My lord, it is a gift, apparently," Ozzel said nervously. "From the emperor."

_Since when does the emperor give gifts? _Vader reflected suspiciously. "What is this about?" he asked, addressing the droid. "Speak!"

"I have been programmed to attend to your personal health issues, Lord Vader," the droid replied. "The emperor is concerned about you and wanted to ensure that you are well cared for."

Vader frowned under his mask, alarms going off in his mind. _There is something very suspicious about all this, _he thought to himself. Yet, what could he do? If the emperor had given him this droid as a gift, there was no way he could refuse it.

"I see," Vader replied at last. "You are not needed at present. You will go to my quarters and shut down until you are needed."

"My lord, I have been instructed to be operational at all times," the droid replied.

_Of course,_ Vader thought. "Go to my quarters," he said again, "and stop questioning everything I say."

The droid complied at once, and turned around and left the bridge.

"I don't like this," Vader said aloud.

Ozzel turned to him. "My lord?"

"The emperor does nothing without a reason," Vader replied. "There is more to this than meets the eye."

"I thought so as well, sir," Ozzel replied, although he had done nothing of the sort.

"Did you see to our guests?" Vader asked.

"Yes sir," Ozzel replied. "I have already ordered preparations for a formal dinner to be held tomorrow evening. I hope that is acceptable."

"It is," Vader replied, his mind still preoccupied with the droid. "I shall return shortly," he said, deciding upon a course of action. "You have the bridge, Ozzel."

"Yes, milord," Ozzel replied.

Vader made his way to the medical wing to have a word with Dr. Thek. It was his hope that she knew something about the droid, that she had requested it on his behalf. Otherwise, it seemed that there was a serious problem in the making.

"Dr. Thek," Vader said as he entered her office. "A word with you."

Thek looked up, bracing herself. "Yes sir?"

"This droid that has come on board," he said. "Do you know anything about it?"

Thek shook her head. "No, not a thing," she replied. "I was as surprised as you to see it. It claims to be a gift from the emperor."

"Claims?" Vader repeated. "Do you suspect some sort of duplicity?"

"Well, no," she said, "droids are incapable of that." She hesitated before continuing, unsure if what she felt compelled to tell him would anger him. "I ran into the emperor while I was on Kamino a few days ago," she told him. "He seemed very interested in what I was doing there."

Vader did not reply as an idea started to formulate in his mind. "What did you tell him?"

"I …I told him about the problems we've been having with the clones," she told him, "and that I was hoping to find some solutions on their database."

Vader nodded. "Was he satisfied with your explanation?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It's hard to say with him."

"I wonder," Vader muttered.

"Sir?"

"Just be very mindful of that droid," he said. "And discuss nothing about your plans for surgery with it or in its presence."

"I understand sir," she said, starting to grow fearful.

"I will try to think of a way to …deactivate the blasted thing," he said. "Without arousing the emperor's suspicious, of course."

"Of course," she replied. "Do you think he suspects something, my lord?"

"It's possible," he replied. "We must be vigilant, Doctor. If the emperor did discover your plans, both of us would be in serious jeopardy."

Thek nodded, her fear growing. "I will be sure to keep all my research in a secure location, sir," she assured him. "The droid will learn nothing from me."

Vader nodded, and then left her, a new source of anxiety growing within him.


	26. Chapter 26

1

26

"This is a beautiful place," Leia said as she sat beside her mother amidst the tall grass.

Padmé nodded, her eyes fixed on the distant waterfall. "I would love to bring you and Luke to Naboo," she told her daughter. "My parents don't even know you exist," she added wistfully.

Leia turned to her mother. "Maybe some day we'll be free to go there," she said hopefully.

Padmé looked at Leia. "So long as the emperor lives, we will never be free, Leia," she replied. "We must remain hidden, you know that."

"I know," Leia replied, looking down at the grass she was playing with. "I wish I knew what Dad's plans were," she added.

Padmé sighed. "So do I," she replied.

"If he was going to tell the emperor about us, don't you think he would have by now?" Leia asked.

"Perhaps," Padmé replied. "I don't know, Leia. Your father is not an easy man to read any more. There was a time when I could see in his eyes what he was feeling, but now…"

"In a few weeks he will be able to throw away the mask forever," Leia reminded her.

"Yes, hopefully," Padmé replied. "But even if he looks like the man I married, he won't be, Leia. He is Darth Vader now, remember?"

"He is, but he's changing, Mom, I can feel it," Leia declared. "Can't you? Don't you think he's different than he was when we first met him?"

Padmé couldn't deny it; he was different. But he was still Darth Vader, as different as he was; he may never be Anakin Skywalker. Could she live with that if it were to be the case? Could she accept him as Darth Vader should he never make his way back to the light? _You already have, don't deny it- you love him no matter what or who he is. You will always love him; he is as much a part of you as you are of him. _

"Mom?"

Padmé returned her attention to her daughter. "Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking."

Leia watched her mother closely. "You love him even as he is now, don't you?"

Padmé frowned. _How can I love him? He has committed uncounted atrocities, taken hundreds of innocent lives; how can I love him knowing all that? What does that say about me?_

"Yes," Padmé replied finally, her voice no more than a whisper. "I don't know why," she hastened to add. "But I do."

Leia nodded. "You know, I've only known him the way he is now, and I love him. Luke does too. And I know he loves us too, including you."

"What is your point, Leia?" Padmé asked, sensing there was one coming.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't feel like you're betraying the man you married by loving the man he's become," she said. "Does that make sense?"

Padmé was surprised by her daughter's words, by the profoundness of them. "Yes, it does," she replied. "How did you get so wise?" she asked with a smile.

Leia shrugged, reminding Padmé of her twin with the gesture. "I don't know," she said, tugging at the grass beneath her. "I guess having a cool mom helps," she said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Cool? Am I cool?"

"The coolest," Leia replied with a smile. "I can't believe what you're doing tonight, for example. That is way cool."

Padmé laughed again. "I half believe it myself," she said. "To tell you the truth I'm kind of surprised your father is going along with it."

"He's worried about you," Leia replied. "I think he's just trying to find ways to keep your mind off of…well, you know."

Padmé nodded. "Maybe so," she said. She checked her wrist chrono. "Maybe we ought to think about going back," she said, standing up. "I need to get ready for my big date," she added with a smile.

Leia stood up. "I'm helping!" she said with a grin.

"Good, I'm going to need it," Padmé replied as they made for the exit.

Vader made his way to the apartment later that evening, a sense of uneasiness within him. He had not told Padmé about the droid, reasoning that she had enough to worry about without this as well. It was his hope that an evening spent amidst adults, even if they were merely the officers of his ship, would be a pleasant diversion for her. As for himself, he found himself looking forward to the dinner. Granted, eating was not possible for him; but the thought of spending the evening in the company of his wife was one he could not get his mind off of. Of course, he would not be able to openly acknowledge her as his wife, not with the emperor's lap dog Motti present; but just having her near, being able to watch her to his heart's content, was all he needed for now.

He entered the apartment, having insisted that he escort Padmé to the dinner party. He had informed the officers that were attending to expect her, and not to address her by her proper name. No, for tonight she would be Lieutenant Sola, Imperial officer. _She always did have a flair for the dramatic, _he thought to himself, remembering the many nights he had endured at the opera or the theatre just to be at her side.

"Hi Dad," Luke said as he walked into the common room.

"Luke," Vader replied. "Is your mother ready?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Leia's helping her with her hair or something."

"I see," Vader replied, "then this could take a while," he added, taking a seat.

Luke grinned. "You sound like you're used to this."

"You could say so," Vader replied.

Luke laughed. "Well she couldn't be any worse than Leia," he said, taking a seat across from his father. "Sharing a fresher with her is brutal."

"I can only imagine," Vader replied. He looked up when he heard the door to his wife's room open and soon enough she and Leia emerged.

"Well? What do you think?" Padmé asked.

Vader stood up, grateful that the mask hid the expression on his face. Seeing his wife dressed in the drab uniform of the Imperial navy was a startling sight. Her hair was pulled back severely and tied in a tight chignon behind her head. The disguise was a good one, for no one who remembered Padmé Amidala would ever guess Lieutenant Sola to be the same woman. And yet, Vader was certain that he had never seen a uniform look so good.

"An effective disguise," he said at last after a rather long silence. "I hardly recognize you."

Padmé smiled. "I guess we really shouldn't enter the room together," she said. "It might make Motti suspicious."

"By the time we get there he will have already indulged heavily in the Corellian brandy," Vader assured her. "He will not be able to spell his own name, much less suspect your true identity."

Padmé laughed, as did Luke and Leia at Vader's comment.

"Will Doctor Thek be there?" Leia asked.

"I would imagine so, yes," Vader replied. "Why do you ask?"

Leia shrugged. "Just wondering," she said.

Luke shot her a dirty look, knowing exactly what it was she was wondering.

"Perhaps we should get this over with," Vader said as he started for the exit.

"Such enthusiasm, Lord Vader," Padmé replied as she joined him. She looked back at the twins. "Be good," she told them.

"Have fun!" Leia called back with a smile.

The door slid behind them, leaving Luke and Leia alone in the apartment.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Luke asked his twin.

"What, you can't read my mind?" Leia said as she flopped down on a sofa.

"I can, but sometimes your thoughts make no sense," Luke replied. "Most of the time, in fact," he added with a grin.

Leia frowned and then used the Force to toss a cushion at him, hitting him clear in the face.

"Sure you can read my mind," Leia said with a triumphant smile as she stood up to leave. "Sure you can."

Luke fired a cushion at her in retaliation, but missed her as she bounded out the door.

"So Dr. Thek is going to be there?" Padmé asked.

Vader nodded. "I'm certain she will be," he added. "Why do you ask?"

"I was rather hoping that she would be," Padmé replied. "I can't help but notice how few women there are on this ship. It's nice to know I won't be the only one present."

"I see," Vader replied, sensing that there was more to it than that.

Padmé looked up at him. "I was rather surprised that you've had a female physician all this time," she told him.

"And why is that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "It's just…strange to think of another woman looking after you."

Vader turned to her. "You almost sound jealous," he remarked.

Padmé frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," she replied. "Why should I be?"

"I don't know," he replied. "You brought her name up, not me."

Padmé was about to reply when she saw that they had arrived at the dinner party.

The officers' mess was crowded and noisy when Vader and Padmé arrived there a short time later. As Vader had predicted, Admiral Motti had already imbibed a good deal of the ship's finest fare, and was in a rather ebullient mood.

"Lord Vader!" he called as he saw Vader enter the room. "How kind of you to join us!"

Vader braced himself for what was sure to be an unpleasant encounter with the man, and stood his ground as the admiral approached. As Motti grew closer, he noted the female officer who had entered the room with the Dark Lord, his smile growing as he noted how well her shapely figure filled in the uniform she wore. Vader could see the man's unguarded thoughts clearly, though anyone could have guessed them by the look on his face. "And who have we here?" Motti asked.

"This is Lieutenant Sola," Vader replied. "Lieutenant, Admiral Motti."

"How do you do, sir?" Padmé replied.

"Very well," Motti replied. "Very well indeed. I had no idea that there were such beautiful women on board your ship, Lord Vader. Pity that you aren't capable of appreciating them fully."

Padmé's eyes widened at the comment, and she looked sideways at her husband.

"Pity that you aren't capable of seeing a woman as something more than an object of your base and superfluous admiration," Vader countered. "If you will excuse us, Admiral," he said, leaving Motti standing with his mouth agape.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Dr. Thek said as she noticed Vader and Padmé. "And Lieutenant Sola," she added with a smile. "Nice to see you."

"Dr. Thek," Vader said with a bow.

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Admiral Motti," Thek said to Padmé.

"A dubious pleasure," Padmé replied. "He's quite the charmer, isn't he?"

Thek rolled her eyes. "Oh yes," she replied. "Be still my beating heart."

Padmé laughed out loud at this.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if we were to split up," Vader suggested to his wife. "We don't want to arouse suspicion."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, you're right." She looked back at Dr. Thek, realizing that she was leaving her alone with Vader. _So? She's his doctor, nothing more. _"Wish me luck," she said.

Thek smiled. "Good luck," she said.

Vader watched as his wife walked away, noticing how the eyes of most of the men in the room followed her. Granted, she was one of only a handful of women in the room; _but none can compare to her, _he decided. He frowned as he noticed Motti approaching her again, starting to think that this was not such a good idea after all.

"So tell me, Lieutenant…do you have a first name?" Motti asked as he maneuvered his way over to Padmé again.

"Yes," Padmé replied.

"May I ask it?" he persisted.

Padmé thought fast. "Jobal," she told him at last.

"Such a lovely name," he said, giving her what he hoped was a debonair smile. "Of course, one would expect nothing less for such a stunning woman," he added.

Padmé smiled her best diplomatic smile. "You are too kind, Admiral," she said.

"Nonsense," Motti replied. "Now I hope you haven't already made arrangements for dinner, because I would be honored if you would sit beside me. This group here is so boring, particularly that oddball Vader. He and that strange religion he follows, I mean, really!"

"You may wish to keep that opinion to yourself in his presence," Padmé told him. "I don't think he'd take kindly to it."

"Oh, he doesn't frighten me," Motti assured her. "Though I imagine it must be rather challenging being under his command."

Padmé only nodded as her eyes sought out Vader in the crowded room. He was still engaged in conversation with Dr. Thek, Padmé was annoyed to notice. _Is Leia right about her? Does she have feelings for Anakin? _

"Jobal? Everything alright?"

Padmé looked back at the Admiral who was watching her closely. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Would you excuse me, please?"

"But…" Motti began, but could only watch as Padmé left. He watched her admiringly as she walked across the room, surprised to see her return to the Dark Lord. Motti thought no more of it, but was determined to enjoy the company of Lieutenant Sola at dinner.

"Back so soon?" Dr. Thek asked Padmé.

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked with a smile.

Thek looked embarrassedly up at Vader briefly. "Of course not," she said.

Padmé could see how uneasy the woman was, making her think that Leia was right after all. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite," Thek replied. "We were just discussing the upcoming surgery."

Padmé nodded. "Ah, yes of course," she said. "I have to thank you again for what you're doing, Doctor, as well as for looking after my husband all these years."

"It has been my duty to do so," Thek replied. "There is no need to thank me."

Vader watched with astonishment as the two women continued their conversation, the tension rising as they continued their feigned banter. _She __**is**__ jealous, _he reflected, looking at his wife. The realization both shocked and pleased him. Padmé had never been the jealous or possessive type, unlike him. He had always been driven insane by the smallest amount of attention she gave any man. Just watching her across the room talking to that space slug Motti had increased his blood pressure.

"Ladies, I believe we are wanted at dinner," Vader said as he noticed the guests heading for the tables.

"Excuse me," Thek said, only to happy to leave them for the moment.

"Jealousy does not become you, my love," Vader said, bending to his wife so she alone could hear him.

She looked up at him and was about to refute his statement when she saw Motti craning his neck looking for her.

"Oh great," she muttered, turning to avoid eye contact. "He's looking for me."

Vader looked down at her. "Who?" he demanded.

"Motti," she replied.

Vader looked up to see the Admiral walking towards them. "Damn it," he growled, possessiveness filling him. "I do _not _want you to sit with that serpent" he told his wife.

Padmé looked up at him. "If I refuse he will become suspicious," she replied. "Don't worry, I can handle Motti," she assured him.

"Yes, so can I," he replied.

Padmé smiled at him. "Now who's jealous?" she teased as she walked away, leaving Vader alone and steaming.

"Ah, there you are," Motti said as Padmé joined him. "I hope Lord Vader wasn't giving you a hard time."

Padmé shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied. "Shall we sit down? I'm starving!"

Motti smiled. "Yes, I'm rather hungry myself," he told her as he pulled out a chair for her.

At the other end of the table Vader took a seat. Even though he had no intention of eating, he wanted to be close by nonetheless. He could feel every muscle in his body tense up as he watched in seething silence as Motti spoke almost exclusively to Padmé, pouring her wine, leaning close to talk to her more intimately. _Why did I allow her to talk me into this? _he raged silently in his mind.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere more …private to continue our conversation, Jobal," Motti said, accompanied by a hand on hers. "Say, my quarters?"

Padmé did her best not to appear as repulsed as she felt at the thought of such a thing. "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," she said. "My duties resume as soon as this dinner concludes."

"Pity," he replied, "but perhaps another time. I will be on the ship for a few days, after all."

Padmé merely smiled in response, suddenly losing her appetite. She was keenly aware of her husband's intense scrutiny as she fended off the overt advances of the admiral. He was now doing his best to impress Padmé with his knowledge of the Death Star and the important post he would be assuming once he reached it. The officers of the _Executor _were all quite interested in hearing about the Empire's super weapon that had been so long in the making, and began asking the admiral questions about the fire power of the station, its size, and crew compliment. Motti's already puffed up ego was swelling to outrageous proportions as he fielded each question, being sure to inflate his own position and insinuate himself into every aspect of the space station.

"The Death Star is now the ultimate power in the universe," Motti declared proudly, his nostrils flaring dramatically. "The Rebel Alliance won't stand a chance against its might."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," Vader spoke up, having heard enough of the Admiral's bragging. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

Motti turned his eyes to Vader as all conversation around the table grew silent. "Don't try to frighten me with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader," he retorted. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you to put an end to the Rebellion, nor has it given you clairvoyance enough to find their hidden fortress…" he stopped as he felt invisible fingers tightening around his windpipe. His eyes bulged as he grabbed as his throat, gasping for air.

"I find your lack of faith…disturbing," Vader told the man as he gasped for breath.

Padmé looked over at her husband. She looked at him and shook her head, doing her best to convince him not to do it. _Don't kill him, _she pleaded, _please release him. _

Vader looked at her, not understanding why she wanted him spared, but decided to do so nonetheless. The emperor was rather fond of the slimy little man, after all.

Motti fell forward onto his plate, sputtering and gasping for air.

Padmé jumped to her feet as he fell, the food from his plate spraying her. She left the table as the admiral's entourage rushed to help him.

Vader saw Padmé leave the table and stood up to join her, having had enough entertainment for one night.

The turbo lift doors had just opened when Vader reached his wife. She turned to him. "That was pleasant," she said wryly.

"I did warn you about him," he replied as they stepped onto the lift together.

She nodded. "Yes you did," she said. "Somehow I don't think he'll be nearly as forward after the face plant he did into his dinner," she added.

"He was forward with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He invited me back to his quarters."

Vader's fists clenched angrily. "And yet you asked me to spare him?" he asked hotly.

"You know the emperor would punish you if you killed Motti," she pointed out. "Besides, it isn't the first time I've had to deal with a man's unwanted attention."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "who?"

"Never mind," she said, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"No, tell me who," he said. "It was Kenobi, wasn't it?" he asked, his anger growing.

"No, it wasn't Kenobi," she replied, growing annoyed with his interrogation. "When are you going to believe me where he is concerned?"

"Who then?" he persisted. "Who?"

Padmé realized that he was not going to let this go, and felt like kicking herself for even saying anything at all. "Bail Organa," she said at last. "Okay? Happy now? It was him."

Vader remained silent, his mind racing furiously. "What did he do?" he demanded.

Padmé sighed. "He wanted me to divorce you," she told him. "And marry him."

"Bastard!" he growled, "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Listen to me," she said, growing tired of his ranting. "Are you listening?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

He looked down at her. Finally he nodded.

"I didn't do it, did I?" she reminded him. "I didn't divorce you. And do you know why?"

Vader shook his head.

"Because despite everything, I never stopped loving you," she told him.

Vader did not know what to say in response, her words shocked him so. More than that, they caused the anger that had been raging through him to dissipate and eventually evaporate completely.

Before he could respond, the lift doors opened and they found themselves on the level where their respective residences were. Vader took her hand wordlessly as they stepped off of the lift. Padmé, although disappointed not to hear him say the words, knew that he felt the same way. It was her hope that in time he would tell her, he would open his heart to her again; but not so long as he was still Darth Vader.

"Will you come in to see the kids?" she asked as they reached the apartment.

"They're not there," he told her, sensing their presence was close by. "Probably swimming."

"Yes, no doubt," she replied. "You're welcome to come in anyway," she said. "Please come in. I don't want to be alone right now."

Vader nodded. "I will stay as long as you wish," he told her. Padmé smiled as they entered the apartment.

"Is that so?" she asked. "As long as I wish?"

"Of course," he replied.

She sat down on one of the sofas. "Does that include spending the night?" she asked looking up at him.

Vader sat down beside her, wishing to be close to her, but not sure how to respond to her question.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap. "That was insensitive of me."

Vader reached out and lifted her chin with one finger. She looked at him. "No it wasn't," he assured her. "Believe me, there is nothing I want more."

Padmé could feel her heart starting to race, the images from a recent dream coming to mind. "I miss you in my bed," she told him, not caring if she shocked him. He was her husband, after all; her soul mate, her lover, the father of her children. "I miss touching you, you touching me."

Vader was stunned by her candor, but more than that, he was excited by it. He traced the finger he held her chin with down her jaw line and down her neck, wishing fervently he could feel the silkiness of her skin.

"I would give anything to touch you right now," he told her, "to carry you into that room of yours and show you how much I want you."

Padmé swallowed hard, his words spreading warmth throughout her body. His hand traveled from her neck down to her shoulder, and then slowly down the length of her arm. "How would you do that?" she asked softly. "Tell me."

He hesitated, but only for a moment as his hand traveled back up the length of her arm again. "I would kiss you," he said, surprising her. "The taste of your mouth still keeps me awake at night. I would kiss you, long and deep as I freed you from the confines of this preposterous uniform you are wearing."

She smiled. "You don't like it?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't do you justice," he said, his hand reaching her shoulder.

"And then," he said, "I would just look at you for a moment, drinking in the beauty of you. But that wouldn't last long; I would not be able to keep my hands off of you for more than a moment or two."

"Nor would I want you to," she told him. "I would be begging you to touch me by that point."

"Would you?" he asked.

She nodded the tension between them electric, their need for one another almost tangible.

And then, abruptly, he withdrew his hand and moved away from her. She was about to question him when the door opened and Luke and Leia walked in.

"Hey, how was the big dinner?" Luke asked.

"Interesting," his father replied, shielding he and Padmé's emotions from their children.

"How was Conan?" Leia asked with a grin.

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Pretty much as your father described him," she replied.

"A pretentious idiot?" Luke asked. "Isn't that what you said?" he asked his father.

Vader nodded. "You can add slimy to that now," he said, making the twins wonder what had happened.

"Don't forget humiliated," Padmé put in.

"Ah yes, that too," Vader said, standing up. "I will let you get to bed now," he said.

"Yes, it's pretty late for you two to be out," Padmé added, standing up as well.

The twins, tired from their swim, didn't put up a fight, for which Padmé was grateful. They bade goodnight to their father and left the room as Padmé walked Vader to the door.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Milady," he said to her as they reached the door. "Pity it was interrupted."

"Perhaps it was a good thing it was," she said. "Your heart might not be able to take too much more right now," she added with a smile.

"A chance I would be willing to take," he assured her.

Padmé laughed. "It won't always be this way," she said softly.

Vader shook his head as he traced a finger down the side of her face. "No, I know it won't," he replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied. She watched him as he walked away down the corridor, feeling more than ever that her Ani was coming back to her.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Darth Vader could not remember when he'd had something to look forward to. For the past fourteen years his life had been dedicated solely to duty, to following the orders of his master. He had given up any hope of ever having a normal life again, and the possibility of having his family back in his life was simply beyond his wildest dreams. He'd had to learn to accept that they were dead, that he had killed them, and that they were gone forever. And yet, they were back in his life. His son, his daughter, his remarkable children who loved him unconditionally, who in the short time they had been in his life had turned his lonely, empty existence into one with purpose again. The connection he felt with his children was stronger than he'd ever imagined possible, and he knew now that it was being a father that had given his life meaning again. Indeed, he could not even imagine his life without Luke and Leia now.

And then there was Padmé…

How she could forgive him for what had happened at Mustafar was beyond Vader's understanding. And yet, she had. More than that, she loved him. _ I never stopped loving you…_Her words still astounded him. He did not feel worthy of her love; and yet, she gave it to him freely, as precious a gift to him as it had always been. And with that love came her desire for him, a desire that she had always been so careful to hide from the public, but which was undeniable and overwhelming when they were alone. That she still felt that way about him had been shocking to Vader. And in a few weeks time…

Vader's thoughts of his wife were suddenly invaded, as though he were seeing the thoughts of another mind. And then he realized that he was, he was seeing the thoughts of his wife, her dream in fact. He allowed her dream to become his own as he held onto the connection he'd made with her through the Force; a connection that he'd thought had been severed long ago. And yet, here it was, as strong as ever. It didn't take Vader long to realize what she was dreaming about…

_The room is dark, except for the fire in the hearth. The only sound I can hear is my breathing as I wait for him. I hear someone at the doors, and my heart starts to race. It has been so long since we've been alone, I need this, I need him…the doors open, and then he is before me. I can scarcely believe it as I watch him walk into the room, looking around the room, trying to find me in the dim light. _

"_Hello Ani."_

_He turns to the sound of my voice and sees me._

"_Hello," he replies, walking over to me. I stand up, wearing only my dressing gown. Without a word I untie the belt cinched around my waist and opens it, letting it slide off my shoulders and drop to the floor. Judging by the reaction I get from my husband, this was a good idea…._

The dream ended a short time later, and Vader sensed that his wife had woken up. He could feel the power of her desire through their connection, it matched his own. _It won't always be like this…_that was the hope that he focused on.

Padmé sat up in her bed, the images from her dream still fresh in her mind. She had dreamed of a time when she and Anakin had been purely and completely happy. They had gone to Naboo to celebrate ten days furlough granted to Anakin after he had been knighted. The ten days had been filled with passion as the two of them had spent every moment together, unable to get enough of the other. _Luke and Leia had been conceived during those ten days_, she reflected as she ran a hand through her tousled mane. She wondered if Vader ever thought of that time, or if the memories of Anakin Skywalker were too painful for him to dwell on. Padmé's mind drifted back to the previous evening, smiling as she recalled the tender moments she had shared with her husband. _He's coming back to me, I know he is, _she thought. The closeness, the intimacy that she had missed for so long, that she had never dreamed she would share with him again, had returned. Granted, there were limitations to what they could do, but that was only temporary. Once Vader's injuries were repaired, once he was whole again, it would be safe for them to resume the physical relationship that had been such a vital part of their relationship. With the current condition of his heart, Padmé knew that anything too strenuous could be dangerous, even fatal.

She lay back down, rolling onto her side and closed her eyes. _I miss you, _she thought as her throat constricted with sadness. She squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears slid from them and fell onto her pillow. Frustration and need filled her, augmenting the sadness she felt as she recalled the way it used to be. _I need you…_

Vader had just begun to drift off to sleep when he sensed Padmé's desolation. Without hesitating for a moment, he donned his mask and helmet, and left the hyperbaric chamber.

"May I be of assistance Lord Vader?"

Vader stopped in his tracks, having forgotten completely about the medical droid. "No," he replied. "Just get out of my way."

The droid did so at once, but not before taking a quick scan of his charge's vitals. "Lord Vader, your heart rate is slightly elevated," the droid reported. "I would advise that you…"

But the hapless droid was unable to finish its statement as the Dark Lord was already out the door.

Padmé had been unable to fall asleep again, and had gone to the fresher to get herself a drink of water. Upon returning to her room, she was astonished to see Vader standing in her room.

She said nothing and for a moment they simply looked at one another.

"I…hope I'm not intruding," he said at last, the sight of her in her nightie with her hair loose and tousled from sleep doing nothing to take away the images from her dream from still his mind.

She shook her head. "I'm glad you're here," she said. "I dreamed of you, and woke up missing you."

He walked over to her. "I know," he told her simply.

She looked up at him. "You know what I dreamed?"

He nodded. "A beautiful dream," he said.

"Yes," she said softly. "But only a dream."

He took her face in his hand. "For now," he said, "but not forever. Soon, beloved, soon we will be together again."

"I know," she said, her emotions filling her again. "Will you…stay with me? Here? Tonight?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I will stay as long as you need me to."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she said. She looked around. "I …I don't know how you will sleep," she admitted.

"I don't sleep most nights," he told her. He looked around and found a chair to sit in. "This will suffice," he told her, sitting down.

Padmé picked up a blanket from her bed and walked over to him.

"I don't need that," he told her.

"No, but I do," she said. "That is, if you don't mind me sitting with you."

He looked up at her, and opened his arms to her wordlessly. Padmé sat down in his lap, cuddling up to him as best she could. He pulled the blanket around her, the feeling of her body so close both exciting and frustrating him.

"Goodnight," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Goodnight," he said, stroking her hair gently with his hand, feeling her relax in his arms until soon she was asleep again.

"Sleep well, my angel."


	28. Chapter 28

28

Vader woke up several hours later, astonished that he had managed to sleep at all. But then, he reasoned, her presence had always soothed him. He looked down at her as she slept in his arms, her angelic face peaceful in sleep. Softly he caressed her cheek, wishing fervently that he had the ability to feel its silkiness. His prosthetic hands were capable of feeling pain, but he knew that the pleasure of feeling her silken skin would be impossible. So fitting, he thought, that his master deprived him even of that much, just as he had deprived him of the ability to smell the delicate scent of her hair, the scent that had filled his senses every night he had shared her bed. _Soon, _he reminded himself, _soon this nightmarish existence will be over, soon I will be whole again. And then, my master, you will pay for your lies, for your betrayal…_

Padmé's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," he replied, his hand not leaving her face. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Did you manage to get any rest?"

"I did," he told her. "I slept for several hours, which is highly unusual for me."

She smiled again. "I suppose you'll just have to spend the night in here more often," she told him.

He nodded, tracing a finger down her neck, playing with the lacey edging of her nightie. "I would be most happy to do so," he told her.

For a moment neither spoke, the tension and longing between them rearing up again. Slowly he traced the length of her arm, stopping when he saw the still visible bruises on her wrist. The reminder of the pain she had endured filled him with anger anew.

"Monsters," he growled.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Don't get upset again, please. Remember your heart."

He nodded, doing his best not to. "I'm going to fix that damn replicator once and for all," he told her. "As I should have in the first place."

Padmé smiled. "Luke will be thrilled," she said. "That boy eats more than Leia and I put together."

Vader chuckled. "I see he takes after me in more ways than one."

Padmé nodded. "I'm going to have a shower," she told him as she got up from his lap. "And let you get to work. Artoo said that the program is incompatible with his, if that helps at all."

He looked up at her. "I can override the program," he told her as he stood up. "It won't be difficult to fix."

"Good," she said. "I won't be long."

He nodded as she walked into the fresher, wondering if the little Artoo unit would be able to help him with his unwanted droid problem.

Dr. Thek was just entering the apartment when Vader entered the common room. She was more than a little surprised to see him, and her mind started racing, wondering what had gone on between him and his wife. Vader was amused by her thoughts, and smiled to himself. "Good morning Doctor," he said.

"Good morning," she said her face coloring slightly as she realized he had read her thoughts.

"You seem rather surprised to see me," he said, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Well, no," she said, looking around uneasily. "I just …well that is to say, it's..."

"Dad! What are you doing here so early?" Luke asked as he entered the room, saving the good doctor from a most embarrassing situation.

"That seems to be the question of the day," Vader quipped. "I'm here to fix the replicator," he added. "I understand you have been suffering without it."

Luke grinned. "Big time," he said. "Thanks Dad."

"Where is Artoo? I will need his assistance," Vader said as he walked over to the replicator.

"I'll get him," Luke replied.

"Good morning Dad," Leia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Vader replied, deciding he liked being here to watch his children as they started their day.

"Where's Mom?"

"Having a shower," Vader replied as Artoo entered the room. "Artoo, open the access panel," he told the droid.

The droid complied, but issued a string of beeps and chirps as it did so.

"I know that," Vader replied. "I can override."

Artoo beeped in response.

"Yes, of course," Vader replied. "Proceed."

Leia watched the exchange in astonishment. "You…you understand what he's saying??"

Vader looked over at her. "Yes," he said. "Artoo and I logged many hours together over the years," he added.

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Cool," Leia decided.

Once Artoo had removed the access panel, Vader set to work with the computer within. "Computer, override program," he said, "authority Vader One." He looked down at Artoo. "Try it now."

Artoo established a link with the computer and quickly found the error, reporting to Vader of his findings.

"Effect repairs," he said.

Artoo did so at once.

"Is it fixed?" Leia asked in amazement.

"Test it out and see," Vader suggested.

Leia walked over to the replicator and thought for a moment. "Hmm," she thought, finger on her chin in a gesture that reminded Vader of her mother. "Waffles, with chocolate sauce and whipped cream," she said at last. Within moments the food appeared, just as she had ordered.

"Yes!" she declared happily. "Thanks Dad!"

"Hardly a nutritious breakfast, Leia," Vader replied.

"I know," she said. "But after a few days of granola, I'm dying for something with some taste to it."

"I see," Vader replied, amused by her comment. "In that case, enjoy."

"Oh I will," she said, taking the plate and parading out into the dining room. "Oh _Luke_, look what_ I_ have," Vader heard her sing.

"Sounds like you fixed the replicator," Padmé said as she entered the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she had gathered it into a long braid down her back.

"Just in time by the sounds of it," Vader replied as Artoo replaced the access panel.

Padmé laughed. "Thank you," she said.

"Not at all," he said. "There was a flaw in the design, obviously," he said. "But it was easily fixed."

"Dad, you are the best," Luke said as he entered the room. "Hi Mom," he added hastily as he headed for the replicator, almost salivating at the thought of what delicious treat he would soon enjoy.

"I have an assignment for Artoo, if he is not needed right now," Vader said as he and Padmé left the kitchen. "Something only his …specialized skills can attend to."

"What is that?" Padmé asked. "Oh, hello Dr. Thek," she said, noticing the doctor. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No thank you," Thek replied, rather anxious to be on her way. "I need to be going. Lord Vader, I'd like to see you later when you have a chance."

"Very well," he replied.

Thek left them, and Padmé couldn't help but notice that she was rather in a hurry to do so. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"I believe she suspects that I spent the night with you," he replied, looking over to make sure the twins were out of earshot.

"So?"

"I imagine she is …concerned that I have done something to jeopardize by health," he quipped.

"Ah," Padmé replied. "I see. Maybe that's why she wants to see you," she added with a smile. "Just to make sure you don't take any unnecessary risks."

"As I told you last night, it would be a risk I would gladly take," he told her.

Padmé laughed. "Why do you need Artoo?" she asked.

"An unwanted gift," he said as the little astromech joined them. "From the emperor."

Padmé became alarmed at once. "What gift?"

"A medical droid," he replied. "Whose sole purpose is to monitor my health. At least, that is what it claims."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "Do you think Palpatine is up to something?"

"Of course," Vader replied. "He does nothing without a purpose. I suspect that this droid is here to watch me and the good doctor."

"You think Palpatine suspects what she is planning?" Padmé asked in alarm.

"He knows she was on Kamino," he replied. "She encountered him while he was there, and she had the impression that he was suspicious of her activities there."

"But what about the clones? That was why she was there, at least officially, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he replied. "But Palpatine has always been paranoid and mistrustful. That is why he has deemed it necessary to watch me."

Padmé shook her head. "You know why he doesn't want you to have your injuries fixed, don't you?"

"He knows that my strength would eclipse his own," Vader replied.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, by a great deal I would imagine. He's afraid of that, he's afraid of the potential within you."

"He has good reason to be afraid," he replied. "I must go," he added, "no doubt he is waiting for me to thank him for his kindness," he added sarcastically.

"I'm sure," she said. "I hope to see you later," she said as he made for the door.

He looked back at her. "You will," he said. "Until later."

She nodded, and then returned to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Having left Artoo in his quarters to get acquainted with Three-Six Bee, Vader made his way to the audience chamber to make contact with the emperor. He could not help but notice that each time he made contact with the emperor he did so with a greater sense of resentment, and a more guarded approach. There was so much he was now hiding from his master that he began to wonder how much longer he could keep it up before Palpatine began to suspect something. _He already does, _he reflected; _that was why he sent the droid. _

Vader entered the chamber and made contact with the emperor, kneeling as he waited for the image of his master to appear, preparing himself mentally for the encounter.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine said as his image coalesced before Vader.

"My master," Vader replied, bowing before him. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Of course not, my friend," Palpatine replied benevolently.

Vader was not fooled by this. "I wanted to thank you for the most generous gift you sent," he said, the words sticking in his throat. "It was most kind of you to do so."

Palpatine smiled. "Think nothing of it, my friend," he said, pleased that Vader had been fooled so easily. "I am concerned about your health, Lord Vader. This droid has been programmed to attend to you night and day."

Vader nodded. "My physician is concerned that my heart will not last much longer without surgical intervention," he said, testing the old man.

Palpatine's smile slowly faded. "Indeed," he said. "Surely as your doctor she knows such a thing is impossible," he added.

"Yes," he replied, "but surely if a way existed, it would be worth the risk, considering my death would be inevitable if nothing were to be done."

Palpatine grew angry at Vader's comment for the simple fact that it was true. As much as he hated to even consider Vader's physical condition being improved even in the smallest amount, the thought of his most valuable apprentice dying, without a suitable replacement, was of even more concern. He had not foreseen this, and it angered him that his master plans were being compromised.

"I suppose then the good doctor will have to find a way to repair your heart," Palpatine said at last. "After all, your life is too important to be jeopardized, my young apprentice."

Vader nodded, feeling as though he had won even a small victory. "Thank you, my master," he said, bowing again. "I will tell Thek to proceed with her research."

"Yes, do so," Palpatine replied, suspecting that the doctor had already begun that research. "And keep me informed as to her progress. I will be watching this situation most intently, Lord Vader."

"As you wish, my master," Vader replied, and then ended the transmission. He stood up, a smile spreading across his face under his mask. "And so it begins," he said aloud.

Vader left the audience chamber and headed for the bridge, the feeling of victory buoying his steps as he strode through the corridors. He considered going to tell Padmé about his conversation with the emperor, but reasoned that with Motti on board it would be wise to get to the bridge. Upon arriving there, he was annoyed to see that his suspicions were right, and that the admiral was loitering about, questioning his officers in a most tenacious manner.

"Admiral," Vader said as he approached Motti. "What brings you to the bridge?"

"Nothing in particular," Motti replied. Vader could see that he was lying easily, and folded his arms over his chest.

"No?" he challenged.

Motti grew somewhat nervous under the Dark Lord's scrutiny, and decided to come clean. "Well, if you must know, I was asking your men if they knew where I might find that charming Lieutenant Sola," he said at last.

Vader clenched his fists as he saw the lurid thoughts in the man's mind. "Why?" he demanded.

"She and I were getting rather close," Motti replied, "that is until you went and ruined everything," he added petulantly. "I have half a mind to tell the emperor what you did, Vader," he added.

"By all means," Vader retorted. "Do so. I am certain the emperor would be most interested to learn of your distain for the Force," Vader replied.

Motti's eyes widened in fear, and decided to change the subject. "So where might I find her?" he asked. "She agreed to join me for dinner tonight. A private dinner."

"Liar," Vader spat. "Sola would never agree to such a thing. No doubt she was being polite to you only as a matter of protocol."

Motti smiled smugly. "How little you know women, Lord Vader. A woman like Jobal is far too sophisticated to show her desires openly, but I assure you, she wants me."

Vader moved so quickly that Motti didn't even see him coming.

"You will not speak of her in that manner," Vader warned ominously as he grabbed Motti roughly by the front of his tunic with one hand. "Nor will you continue to entertain your obscene notions where she is concerned. She is a lady, and you are not worthy to be in her presence!"

Motti, although certainly alarmed by Vader's vehemence, couldn't help but smile derisively. "You…you want her for yourself, don't you?" he said mockingly. "Come now Vader, surely you must realize that you couldn't possibly offer her what I can? She needs a man, not a machine. What makes you think she'd even think of you as anything more than one?"

Vader lifted the man from the ground easily, his rage exploding within him. "Because she is my wife," he growled as he used the Force to crush the man's larynx.

Motti's eyes bulged from his head. "Your…wife?" he gasped in astonishment. But they would be his last words as with one last strike of dark fury, Motti's heart exploded within his chest, killing him instantly and effectively. Vader threw the man's body down on the deck in disgust.

"Get rid of this," he ordered one of his underlings. "Before it starts to stink up the bridge."

"Yes milord," a junior officer replied at once.

"You have the bridge, Piett," Vader said as he strode away.

Piett nodded, his admiration for his commanding officer having just risen several notches.

Dr. Thek looked up from her desk when she heard Vader enter her office. "You're here sooner than I expected," she told him with a smile. "I usually have to hound you for days to get you to come here."

Vader did not reply, and she could see that he was in a foul mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Motti," Vader growled.

"Say no more," she said as she got up and came around to the front of her desk. "I noticed how friendly he was getting with Padmé last night."

"He is dead," Vader told her.

Thek's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" she asked, trying not to show how shocked she was. "May I ask why?"

"He went too far, suffice it to say," he told her. "But that is not what I came here for. I actually have good news. Well, more good news, that is."

Thek smirked. "What is it?"

"The emperor has sanctioned the surgery," he said.

"What!?" she cried.

"Wait," he said, holding up a hand. "Not the surgery in the way you are thinking," he explained. "I told him that my heart is in dire need of surgery, and that without it I will surely die. He agreed that you may proceed and find a way to repair my heart."

Thek frowned. "But…how is this good news?" she asked. "We are not going to simply fix your heart, Lord Vader."

"Yes, I realize that," he said. "But don't you see? It will alleviate his suspicion if he knows that this surgery is imminent."

Thek nodded. "Yes, yes I suppose it will," she said, seeing his point. "But surely you realize that he will find out eventually."

"Leave that to me," he said. "Perhaps you ought to harvest the cells you need from my son as soon as possible so we can get this underway. I am tired of living half a life."

Thek nodded in agreement. "I will do so as soon as possible," she replied.

"You wanted to see me about something?"

"I did? Yes, yes I did," she remembered. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to put this delicately," she began, "but as your doctor I feel obliged to warn you that your heart is in far to fragile a state to engage in…that is, for you to over exert yourself in any way."

Vader nodded, amused by her attempts to remain unflustered. "I am aware of that," he said. "Is there some reason you feel I needed to be reminded of it?"

"Well," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I couldn't help but notice that you were at your wife's apartment early this morning."

"So?"

"So, I wondered if you had spent the night with her," Thek asked.

"Yes, I did," Vader replied. "Is there a point to all this?"

"Well, yes there is," Thek replied, the color rising in her face. "Your heart is the point. You are taking a terrible risk by engaging in…intimate…that is, sexual activities at this time."

Vader wanted to laugh, but decided it would only make matters worse. "I see," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "You assumed that because I spent the night in my wife's bedroom that we were engaging in sexual activities."

"Well, yes," Thek replied.

"Once again, Doctor, you were wrong to assume," Vader replied. "My wife is very cognizant of my delicate health," he assured her. "She will not allow anything to compromise it, no matter how I may feel."

Thek's face went completely red. "Oh, well, I'm pleased to hear it," she muttered.

"Is there anything else you needed to discuss with me?" he asked, growing more amused by the minute.

"No, no that's it," she said.

"I thank you for your concern, Doctor," he said.

"No problem," she said, watching him leave, wishing she could disappear into a black hole.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Luke and Leia were enjoying a leisurely swim later that afternoon when their father entered the pool deck. He had gone to the apartment and, finding it empty, reasoned that his family would be in here. Padmé, however, was not present.

"She's in the Meadow Room," Leia called to her father before he even had a chance to ask the question.

Vader left his children and went in search of his wife. Entering what his children had named the Meadow Room, he found Padmé sitting in the grass. She had been swimming, and still wore her bikini. Hearing him in the room, she turned to him and smiled.

"May I join you, Milady?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Of course," she replied, stretching out her legs in front of her. "Did you speak to the emperor?" she asked.

Vader nodded as he sat down beside her. "Yes," he replied. "It was a rather interesting conversation."

"How so?"

"I tested him," Vader replied.

Padmé frowned. "Do you think that was wise?" she said. "Considering how much he enjoys punishing you?"

"Perhaps not," he agreed, "but it needed to be done, Padmé. I told him that my heart needed repairs, and that I would die without it."  
Padmé nodded as she began to understand why he had felt the need to push the issue. "You backed him into a corner," she stated.

"Precisely," he replied. "He no more wants me dead than he wants my injuries fixed. He needs me too much."

"Yes, he does," Padmé agreed. "So what did he say?"

"It annoyed him that I had cornered him that way," Vader told her, "and that I was correct. He had no choice but to concede that surgery was needed."

Padmé's eyes widened in surprise. "He is permitting it?"

Vader nodded. "But so far as he knows, it is simply surgery to repair my heart. At least it will deflect his suspicions for now."

"Let's hope so," Padmé replied. "Did you tell Dr. Thek?"

"Yes," Vader replied. "We had a rather…unusual conversation."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she seemed to think that you and I had spent the night engaging in sexual activities," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "And why would that be her business?" she asked, her jealousy rearing up again.

"Because she is my doctor," he replied, amused by her jealousy. "And she felt she needed to point out to me how such activities could be dangerous to my heart."

Padmé nodded. "I see," she said. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her not to make assumptions," he said. "And that you would never do anything to compromise my health, despite how much I want you," he added, his eyes drifting down over her body.

Padmé's eyes widened. "You told her that?" she asked with a smile.

"Not in those precise words, but yes, that was the message," he told her.

Padmé's smile widened. "I hope she was properly embarrassed," she replied.

Vader nodded. "She was," he assured her. "There was an…incident on the bridge earlier. I wanted to let you know that you needn't worry about the advances of Admiral Motti any longer."

"What happened?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"He went too far," Vader replied. "He had the audacity to claim that you and he had arranged to meet tonight in his quarters for a romantic dinner."

Padmé would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that the man in question was now dead.

"The man was clearly delusional," she remarked.

"Yes, among other things," Vader replied. "Unfortunately his death, as deserving as it was, creates a problem," he continued. "Governor Tarkin will be expecting to see Motti among the other officers when we reach the Death Star in a few days."

"Well, accidents happen," Padmé replied.

"Yes, particularly when someone is as intolerable as Motti was," Vader commented.

Padmé nodded.

"I'm happy to see you are enjoying this place," he said, tired of talking about Motti.

She turned to him. "Yes, very much so," she replied. "It's almost like being there."

Vader watched her, knowing how much she missed her home world.

"One day I would like to take Luke and Leia to Naboo," she said. "Do you think that is possible?"

"Once Palpatine is dead, anything will be possible," Vader replied. "There will be no more need to hide."

Padmé nodded. "That day cannot come soon enough for me," she said quietly.

"Nor me," Vader replied. "I promise you."

Padmé wanted to question him further, but they were interrupted by the sound of Vader's comlink.

"What is it?"

"Lord Vader we've just received a message from Naboo," Piett reported.

Padmé looked at Vader in surprise.

"From Naboo?" Vader asked suspiciously. "What is the nature of it?"

"It is a private message for Lady Vader," Piett reported. "Shall I send it to her comm.?"

"Yes do so at once," Vader said, standing up. He held his hand out to Padmé. "I don't like this," he said, sensing something was amiss.

"It does seem strange," Padmé agreed, taking his hand and standing up. "I suppose we should have a look to see what is going on," she suggested.

Vader nodded. "Yes, let's go have a look right now."

As Vader and Padmé left the Meadow room and headed back to the apartment, Vader could not shake the feeling that something was not right. Who knew that Padmé was on board the _Executor_? Only those on board the ship and the handful of personnel on the medical facility on Alderaan were privy to that information. _And then, of course, there was Kenobi_, Vader thought angrily.

Padmé sat down at the comm. station in the apartment and activated the message that had been sent from the bridge. Within moments the screen coalesced and the face of Padmé's sister, Sola, filled the screen.

"Padmé, I hope you are permitted to see this message," Sola began. "I only just learned that you are alive after believing you dead all this time! And now to find out that you are living on board a star destroyer! I don't understand any of it, and I haven't told Mom and Dad. They have been declining tremendously in the past few years Padmé, believing you to be dead. If you truly are alive, and still care about your family, then come to Naboo to see them. It might just be what they need to pull out of the depression they have drifted into. Please consider it Padmé, please come to Naboo."

The message faded out, leaving Padmé silent and shaken.

"How did she know you were here?" Vader asked at last, his suspicions not being allayed at all by the message.

"I don't know," Padmé replied quietly. "My parents are…" she stopped and looked up at him. "I have to see them," she said.

Vader was not surprised by this. "Padmé, I know you must miss them," he began.

"Miss them?" she cried. "I've spent the past fourteen years deceiving them! Longer, if you count the years we were married! Sola says they are depressed, and they are getting worse! It's my fault that they are, can't you see? I need to see them!"  
"Out of the question," Vader replied. "It is simply too dangerous. If Palpatine found you…"  
"Why can't one of your officers or troopers come with us?"

"Us? You mean to take Luke and Leia with you??"

"Yes, of course," she said. "They have never met their grandparents, and it would mean so much to my parents to meet them!"  
Vader said nothing, but commenced pacing in the room.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she said at last, standing up to face him. "That's why you are so reluctant to let me do this."

Vader stopped his pacing and looked at her. At one time he was certain that if given the chance she would leave and never come back. But now… "I trust you," he said. "That is not the issue. There is the element of danger that I still am uneasy with and…I have to wonder if once you are on Naboo if you will want to come back."

Padmé walked over to face him. "I love Naboo," she told him, "there is no doubt of that. And I love my parents. But I love you more."

Vader was rendered speechless by her declaration. He took her face in his hands tenderly. "I don't want to lose you again," he told her. "Not ever."

"You won't," she assured him. "You have men who can protect us; we can use disguises- it will only be for a few days, maybe while you're on the Death Star. We're not far from the Chommell Sector now, you could leave us on Naboo for a few days and then return after your business on the Death Star has been completed."

"And you would come back here? Willingly?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Of course," she told him. "Do you think the twins would want to be parted from you now? Do you think I would? We are a family now, Ani, one that has been apart for more years than I want to consider. We belong together, the four of us."

Vader nodded. "Yes, we do," he agreed. "Very well, I will make arrangements. I know you will not let up until I agree to this."

Padmé smiled. "You know me so well," she said.

"I do," he agreed. "Contact your sister, just to be sure that this message is legitimate, and I will go check our position."

"Thank you," she said, embracing him as tightly as she could. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do," he said, stroking her hair softly.

Luke and Leia entered the apartment as their father was leaving. Both of them could sense that he was upset about something, but he did not stay long enough for them to ask him what it was.

"Mom? You in here?" Luke called as they walked into the common room.

"What do you think is going on?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "But something sure is. Dad is more tense than usual."

"I know," Leia agreed. At this moment Padmé entered the room, having changed her clothes.

"Good, you're back," she said. "I have some exciting news for you."

Luke and Leia looked at one another briefly. "What is it, Mom?" Luke asked.

"We're going to Naboo!"

"What??" Leia cried. "How? When?"

"In a few days," Padmé replied. "I received a message from your Aunt Sola, who is concerned about our parents. I need to see them; I want them to meet you."

"Dad is okay with this?" Luke asked, realizing what it was that had his father so upset.

Padmé nodded. "He's not thrilled, but he is willing to let us go. He knows how much my parents mean to me."

"But what about the Emperor?" Leia asked. "Isn't he the reason we haven't been to Naboo all these years?"

"Your father's men will escort us there and bring us back in a few days," she said. "Plus we will use aliases while we are there, and disguises if need be. Do you think your father would let us go if we weren't going to be protected?"

"He's worried," Luke said. "I could feel it, we both could. He's not happy about this."

"He's afraid we won't come back if we leave," Padmé told them. "I promised him that we would."

"Why would he worry about that?" Leia asked. "He knows how much we love him."

Padmé sighed. "I suppose part of him is still insecure," she replied. "I told him that we are a family now, and we belong together, all four of us."

Luke and Leia smiled. "I bet he liked hearing that," Leia said.

"I think so," Padmé replied, walking over to the comm. station. "I must contact your aunt."

"How did she know we were here?" Luke asked.

"I mean to find out," Padmé replied as she sat down. "Just as soon as I can contact her."

Luke and Leia sat with their mother, both anxious to ensure that this situation was as it appeared to be.

Vader stood at the navicomputer on the bridge, brooding. Padmé had been right about their position; Naboo was but a short distance away. _Why does she always have to be right? _He thought moodily.

"Piett, come here," Vader called out to the young officer on the other side of the bridge. Piett came over at once.

"Yes, milord?"

"Alter our course so that we pass by the planet Naboo en route to the Death Star," Vader said, half believing he was saying it.

"Milord, you realize that this will delay our arrival at the Death Star by almost 24 hours," Piett pointed out carefully.

"It cannot be helped," Vader replied, folding his arms over his chest. "And I want you to select a pilot, the best we have, and three of the finest troopers available. They will accompany my family to Naboo once we have arrived and see to it that they reach their destination there safely."

Piett, surprised by his commander's orders, merely nodded. "Yes milord," he replied. "I will see to it at once."

Vader watched the young officer leave him, unable to shake the uneasiness that had beset him since seeing Sola Naberrie's message.

"Padmé! I can't believe it! I'm so …" Sola broke down as her emotions got the better of her. "I can't believe you're alive!"  
Padmé felt tears of her own welling up in her eyes. "I'm sure it must be a tremendous shock," she said. "But there's a good reason for my disappearance, Sola."

"What reason? Where have you been? Why didn't you tell any of us you were alive??" Sola asked.

Padmé sighed, realizing she couldn't blame her sister for feeling this way. "It's a long, very complicated story," Padmé replied. "And I will explain it to you when I see you."

Sola's eyes widened. "You mean you're coming home?" she asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm coming home. And I'm not coming alone," she said with a smile, motioning for Luke and Leia to come into the holocameras's range. "This is Luke and this is Leia," Padmé said. "Kids, this is your Aunt Sola."

Sola smiled at the twins. "It's wonderful to meet you both!" she said. "I can't wait to see you in person. When do you think that will be, Padmé?"

"In a few days," Padmé replied. "I will know better by tomorrow. Tell me something, Sola; how did you know where I was? No one knows I'm here."

"Bail Organa does," Sola replied. "He was here recently, and paid me a visit. He told me everything, Padmé."

Padmé nodded in understanding. Everything meant she undoubtedly knew of Padmé's relationship with Darth Vader. "I see," she said. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

Sola shook her head. "No, I didn't tell them in case you weren't able to come," she said. "I didn't want to disappoint them."

"Good thinking," Padmé said. "Perhaps you ought to tell them before we get there," she suggested. "I wouldn't want to shock them too much."

"I will," Sola said. "They will be so excited," she added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "I've missed you all so very much," she said. "I can't wait to see you all."

Sola nodded. "Same here," she said.

"I'll be in touch soon to let you know when we'll be arriving," Padmé said.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it," Sola replied. "Goodbye for now, Padmé."

"Goodbye," Padmé replied, and then turned off the transmission.

"She didn't seem too surprised to see us," Luke observed.

"I'm sure Viceroy Organa filled her in," Padmé replied as she stood up. "No doubt they are concerned about us being here with the infamous Darth Vader."

"They don't know him," Leia pointed out. "Otherwise they wouldn't be."

"Exactly," Padmé said. "I'm going to the bridge to let your dad know I've spoken with Sola."

"What about Conan?" Leia called after her.

Padmé stopped. "He had an accident earlier today," she said, and then left the apartment.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"The report from your operative, your majesty."

Palpatine took the datapad from the guard's hand and activated it. He scanned over it, a sour expression on his face. To his disappointment, there was nothing from the medi-droid's report that would indicate that either Vader or Thek were up to anything deceptive. It reported of a few instances of elevated heart rate, which was to be expected with the condition of Vader's heart; but nothing incriminating, much to Palpatine's dismay. He was certain that the good doctor had been up to something on Kamino; but perhaps it was merely research to find a way to fix Lord Vader's heart that she was after. _So why do I get the impression that there is more to this than meets the eye? _He thought skeptically. _What are you up to, my young apprentice? _A smile spread over his face as an idea struck him.

"Have my pilot prepare my ship," he told the guard. "I am taking a trip."

"Now Luke, I'm going to administer the sedative," Thek told him. "The procedure is rather unpleasant I'm afraid, and it's probably better if you're asleep for it."

Luke nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said, trying to relax.

Padmé looked down at him, taking his hand. "Just relax, sweetheart," she told him. "This will all be over soon."

"I know Mom," Luke replied, doing his best to be brave. "And once it is, Dad will be that much closer to becoming whole again."

Padmé smiled. "That's right," she said. "He wouldn't be able to without your help," she told him. "You're very brave to do this."

Luke nodded, feeling sleepy as the sedative entered his bloodstream. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

"I'll have to ask you to wait in the anteroom," Dr. Thek told Padmé. "This won't take long."

"Very well," Padmé said. She walked out of the examination room to where Leia was waiting.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"Luke is asleep," Padmé replied. "They are going to start right away."

Leia nodded. "He'll be okay, Mom," she said, sensing her mother's unease.

"I know," Padmé replied. "But a mother never stops worrying about her children, Leia; you'll find that out one day."

"Me? A mom?" Leia said in surprise. "I don't think so, Mom. Besides, it's not like there are a lot of guys my age around on the ship."

Padmé smiled. "No, there aren't," she agreed. "But I was precisely your age when I met the man I would marry."

"That's right," Leia replied. "You were fourteen when you and Dad met."

"Yes I was, and he was only nine," Padmé replied. "So you never know what the fates have in store for you, Leia. You just never know."

Leia wasn't about to argue with her mother. After all, her mother's life had been remarkable in so many respects.

"How is Luke?" Vader asked as he joined his wife and daughter.

"Dr. Thek is in with him now," Padmé told him. "They're just getting under way."

Vader nodded. "He is a generous boy to be doing this," he said.

Padmé smiled. "He loves his father," she replied. "I'm sure Leia would do the same if she were able, wouldn't you?"

Leia nodded. "Most definitely," she said.

Vader put a hand on her shoulder. "There is no doubt in my mind that you would, Leia," he assured her. He turned to his wife. "Are you prepared for your trip?"

She nodded. "I don't imagine Luke will be able to travel right away," she said.

"No, not likely," Vader replied. "But by the time he is, we will be arriving at Naboo."

"I can't wait to meet our grandparents," Leia said with a smile. "I wish I could have met your parents too," she added, addressing her father.

Vader was silent for a moment as thoughts of his mother flashed through his mind. "My mother would have liked being a grandmother," he said at last.

"She was a beautiful person," Padmé said, knowing how hard it was for him to speak of Shmi, even after all this time.

"I'm sure," Leia said. "What about your father?"

"I never had a father, Leia," Vader told her.

Leia frowned. "You never knew him?"  
Vader shook his head. "No, I had no father. I simply… came into being. My mother just became pregnant with me, there was no father. It's hard to explain."

"That would explain why you're known as the Chosen One," Leia said.

Vader nodded. "Perhaps," he replied.

Dr. Thek appeared at the door at this point. "Well, we're all done," she told Luke's family.

"May we see him?" Padmé asked.

"Of course," Thek replied. "He's still sleeping, of course."

Vader, Padmé and Leia walked into the room and over to the bed where Luke was sleeping.

"We're on the way," Thek said with a smile. "With these cells we will be able to operate within two weeks I would think."

"Fantastic," Padmé replied.

Vader said nothing, for he was watching Luke as he slept. The power that his children had over him both astonished and awed him. He knew that since he had first met them he had been changed irrevocably. It was as though the emptiness that had been within him since that horrific day on Mustafar had been filled by these two precious children. Vader stroked the hair from his son's brow, unaware that his wife was watching him. She knew how deeply he loved their children; she had known it even on that terrible day on Mustafar when she had told Obi-Wan Kenobi that there was still good in Anakin, despite what atrocities he had committed. And she had been right; the goodness that he had buried deep inside of him under layers of pain and anger had begun to emerge, _and it's because of them, _she reflected, _it's because of the love they have for him. _

"How long will Luke need to convalesce?" Padmé asked the doctor.

"Twenty four hours and he'll be as good as new," Thek replied.

"Will he be well enough to travel?" Vader asked.

Thek looked up at him. "Travel?"

"Yes, we're taking a short trip to Naboo," Padmé said.

"I see," Thek replied, somewhat surprised by the news. "Well yes, he'll be fine."

"Good," Padmé said, looking down at Luke, feeling as though everything was starting to fell into place in her life at last.

Vader returned to the bridge, finding it harder to leave his family each time he did so. Upon reaching it, he saw Captain Ozzel speaking to a young officer whom Vader did not recognize. Ozzel seemed rather exasperated, not having a clue what the young man was talking about. Vader watched, amused for a moment, before he went over to investigate.

Ozzel noticed him, relieved that he was there to take charge of the situation.

"Lord Vader," Ozzel began, "I don't know what this young man is going on about," he said in exasperation. "Something about a trip to Naboo? Do you know anything about this?"

Vader nodded, looking at the young man appraisingly. "Leave this to me, Ozzel," he said, dismissing the man at once.

"With pleasure, sir," Ozzel muttered as he walked away.

"Lieutenant Piett told me to report to you, sir," the young man began. "He said that you needed a good pilot to escort your family to Naboo."

"Yes," Vader replied. "What is your name?"

"Solo, milord," the young man replied. "Han Solo, pilot first class."

"Solo," Vader said, sizing up the man. "You will come with me to my family's quarters to acquaint yourselves with them," he said. "I don't need to tell you how important a mission this is," he added. "There is nothing more precious to me than the three people you will be transporting to Naboo."

Solo nodded, surprised by the obvious adoration Vader felt towards his family. "I'm sure, sir," he said. "I will take good care of them; you have my word on that."

Vader nodded. "Make sure of it, Solo," he said, leaving little room for misunderstanding in the tone of his voice. "Come with me," he said as he walked away. Solo had no choice but to follow the Dark Lord.

Padmé had just returned to the apartment, and had ensured that Luke was comfortably ensconced on one of the sofas with a dish of his favourite ice cream when Vader entered the apartment. He was greeted at the door by Leia.

"Hi Dad!" she said cheerfully. She looked at the young man at his side. "Who are you?" she asked.

Han glanced at Vader for permission to speak to his daughter and then back at Leia. "I'm Han Solo," he said. "I'm a pilot."

Leia nodded. "Cool," she said. "I'm going swimming, see you later, Dad!"

With that Leia bounded out of the apartment.

"That was Leia," Vader said wryly. "My daughter. This is Luke, my son," he said, walking into the apartment.

Luke looked up and waved with his spoon, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Luke this is Han Solo," Vader said, "he will be escorting the three of you to Naboo."

"Nice to meet you, Han," Luke said, holding out a hand to him.

Han smiled at the boy, shaking his hand. "You too, Luke. How's that ice cream treating you?"

"Really good," Luke replied with a smile.

"Where is your mother?" Vader asked Luke.

"In the kitchen," Luke replied. "Threepio messed up supper. Again."

Han didn't need to see Vader's face to know that he was rolling his eyes. "Not again," he muttered, walking into the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Han nodded, and then sat down across from Luke. "So how do you like living on a Star Destroyer? Not many kids get to do that."

Luke frowned slightly. "I'm not a kid," he said defensively. "I'm fourteen and a half."

Han tried not to smile. "Wow, sorry kid," he said. "You're practically an adult."

Luke looked at the young man appraisingly. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he asked.

Han wasn't sure if he should deny it or not. This was, after all, Lord Vader's son he was talking to.

"Sorry," he said at last, "guess I kid around when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Luke asked.

"Your dad kind of has that effect on people," Han replied.

"Yeah, I guess he does," Luke conceded, deciding that he liked Han Solo. "Thanks for not kissing my butt like most of the officers around here do," he said. "It gets a little boring after a while."

Han couldn't help but grin at this comment. "Yeah, I'm sure it does."

"I understand there is a problem," Vader said as he entered the kitchen.

Padmé turned and looked at him in exasperation. "Oh, just a minor one," she said. "I guess I shouldn't entrust dinner to a droid," she added, turning back to try and salvage the mess Threepio had made.

Vader nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I seem to recall a few…adventures in the kitchen," he quipped.

Padmé looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you referring to my cooking?" she asked.

"Well, your attempts at it," Vader teased.

Padmé had to laugh. "They were rather pitiful," she admitted. "Luckily I've managed to learn a few things over the years," she told him. "I'm looking forward to cooking for you," she told him with a smile.

Vader leaned closer to her. "I'm looking forward to many things," he told her, making Padmé's face grow warm.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" she challenged.

Vader was about to when he was prevented from doing so by a plaintive voice from the next room.

"Mom! Can I have more ice cream?"

"Yes, Luke," she called back. "Good thing you fixed this thing," she said to Vader, walking over to the replicator. "Luke would be miserable without his comfort foods right now."

Vader nodded. "There is someone I want you to meet," he said, suddenly remembering Han. "The pilot who will be taking you and the twins to Naboo."

Padmé looked up at him. "Oh, okay," she said. "He's here? Now?"

Vader nodded. "Yes he is."

"Okay," she said, picking up the bowl of ice cream. "Lead the way."

Han looked up to see Vader returning to the room, followed by quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. _She is married to Darth Vader?? _He thought in amazement. He stood up at once.

"Padmé, this is Han Solo," Vader told her. "Solo, my wife."

"A pleasure to meet you, Han," Padmé said as she handed the bowl of ice cream to Luke.

"Thank you, Milady," Han replied. "Same here."

"I understand you are taking us to Naboo," Padmé said as she sat down.

"Yes m'am," Han replied, unsure if he ought to sit or stand. "That's right."

"Why do we need a pilot to take us, Dad? I can fly, so can Leia," Luke said. "No offense, Han."

"Yes, I know you can," Vader replied, surprising Han with his patience. "And your mother is a skilled pilot as well. The reason is simple; you need protection and you need anonymity. Having Solo bring you affords you both."

"Have you ever flown a lambda class shuttle, Luke?" Han asked, sitting down once he saw Vader do so.

"No," Luke admitted.

"Well if you like I can show you how easy it is to pilot," Han replied. "Piece of cake, really, for an experienced pilot like you."

Luke looked at Han, trying to decide if he was making fun of him again, and, seeing that he was not, smiled. "Cool," he said. "You know my Dad's the best pilot around," he said proudly, looking at his father. "Even flew in the pod races when he was a kid, didn't you Dad?"

Vader nodded. "That is correct," he replied.

Han looked at Vader, confused. "You did, milord?" he said.

"Yes," Vader said simply, not wishing to elaborate.

"I heard about some kid who did that," Han said. "But it was a different name."

"Skywalker," Padmé said. "Anakin Skywalker."

Han looked at her. "That's right," he said. And then it hit him, and he turned back to Vader. "You're Anakin Skywalker?" he asked.

Padmé looked at her husband, wondering how he would answer the question.

"I was," Vader replied.

"You were the greatest hero of the Clone Wars," Han said excitedly, completely forgetting any protocol as he spoke to his commanding officer. "I remember hearing about you when I was a kid! I had no idea that you were…I mean, everybody just assumed…"

"That will do, Solo," Vader interjected, not wishing to be reminded of the past. "Be ready to leave tomorrow at noon, we will be at Naboo by then."

"Yes sir," Han replied, standing up. "I'll have her ready to go at noon sharp."

"Thank you Han," Padmé said, standing up. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'm," Han replied. "Good night."

With that he left, leaving an awkward tension in the room.

"Pretty cool that he remembers you," Luke said to his father. "You must have been a real hero."

"The Hero with no Fear is what they used to call him," Padmé told her son.

"That was a long time ago," Vader said, standing up. "I am going to perform a thorough check on the vehicle that Solo will use tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sure Han will do that," Padmé called after him.

"I'm sure he will," Vader replied. "But that's not good enough for me. I will return later."

With that he left.

"Dad doesn't like talking about the past," Luke commented.

Padmé shook her head. "No, he doesn't," she agreed. "It's still a painful topic for him."

"That will change, Mom," Luke replied. "I'm sure of it."

Padmé looked at her son as she stood up. "I hope you're right, Luke," she said. "I'm going to see if I can salvage anything from that mess in there," she said.

"One more bowl of ice cream and I'm good," Luke said, floating his empty bowl to his mother.

Padmé grabbed it. "Nice try, but I don't think so," she said.

Luke smiled as his mother disappeared into the kitchen.

Padmé had just about finished packing when she heard the door to the apartment open, followed by the now familiar sound of her husband's respirator.

"Hi," she said, entering the common room. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you tonight."

"If this is too late for a visit, I…"

"No, of course not," she said. "Come in here, I'm still packing."

Vader followed her into the bedroom. "Still? You're only going for a few days, Padmé."

"I know," she said as she finished folding the blouse she'd left on the bed. "But you know me."

He nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied, watching her meticulously fold and place the garment in her bag.

"Luke and Leia are sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Luke went to bed pretty early in fact. I think he was still kind of sore from earlier."

"No doubt," Vader agreed. "It's a rather invasive procedure from what I understand."

"I don't want to know," she said as she closed her suitcase. "I think that's everything."

"Are you sure you don't want to bring the kitchen sink too?" he teased.

Padmé turned and looked at him, knowing that under the mask he wore he was smiling at her. "Now that you mention it," she replied.

Vader chuckled, and held out a hand to her. She took his hand and came to him, seating herself on his lap. "I will miss you," he told her, stroking her hair softly. "All of you."

"And we will all miss you," she replied. "But it's only for a few days. Besides, you'd be on the Death Star anyways whether we were here or not."

He nodded. "Yes, that's true," he conceded. "Still, I don't like the thought of you not being close by; I've become quite accustomed to it now."

"I know what you mean," she said, leaning against his shoulder. "It's strange, but even though we are separated by this mask and this suit, I feel close to you."

Vader nodded. "Even though I'm not Anakin Skywalker?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him. "Well the way I see it, you are the man I love," she told him. "Whether you consider yourself to be Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, I love you all the same."

Vader did not know how to respond to such a declaration; it was as though she knew all his insecurities and doubts, and allayed them with one simple phrase. "I love you too, Padmé," he told her, finally saying the words that he had wanted to say to her since he had first seen her again on Alderaan. "That has never changed, nor will it."

She smiled, wishing with all her heart that she would see his face as he spoke the words she had longed to hear. "You were about to elaborate on what you are looking forward to," Padmé reminded him. "Before we were interrupted by our son."

"Children have a way of doing that I've noticed," he said.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, they do," she replied.

"So, you want to know what I am looking forward to," he said, placing one hand on her leg.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I do," she said.

"I am looking forward to eating real food," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her shin. "I'm looking forward to having a hot shower," he continued, "or even a cold one," he added.

Padmé smiled.

"I'm looking forward to smelling the scent of your hair," he said, lingering on her knee. "The scent of your skin," he added. He looked up at her. "What about you?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing your smile," she told him, "and your eyes. I'm looking forward to feeling the warmth of your hand in mine," she continued, "the feel of your skin next to mine."

"Soon, beloved," he told her. "Very soon now."

She nodded. "I know," she said softly, nestling up close to him. Vader used the Force to bring a blanket over from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Good night my angel," he said. "Sleep well."


	31. Chapter 31

31

When Vader finally did fall asleep, the sleep he had was rife with the anxieties and fears that occupied his mind. Upon waking up early the next morning, he found himself alone. Sitting up he heard the sound of the shower in the adjoining fresher. He looked over to the door and saw that Padmé had left it ajar, and in the mirror he caught a glimpse of her in the shower stall. He could not tear his eyes away from her for a moment, and simply watched her, the sight of her only augmenting the frustration and longing he felt for her. Looking away, he stood up and left the room, forcing the images of her body from his mind. he walked into the common room where he found Luke already up and sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"You're up early," Vader said.

Luke, who did not seem terribly surprised to see his father, nodded. "I was hungry," he replied.

Vader nodded. "I see," he replied. "You're a growing boy, it's natural. I assume you are feeling better this morning then."

"Yeah," Luke replied. "My throat is kinda sore, though."

"Understandable," Vader replied. "I want to thank you again for doing this for me," he added."

"You don't need to thank me," Luke said, remembering his father's words to him on Alderaan. "You saved my life when you gave me one of your kidneys. Besides, you're my dad."

Vader nodded, the emotions he had been struggling with for days threatening to get the better of him. "I need to get up to the bridge," he said, not wanting his son to pick up on his sadness. "I will meet with you in the shuttle bay later on."

"Okay," Luke said, sensing his father's melancholy despite Vader's best efforts to hide it from him.

Vader made his way down the corridor to his own quarters, where he took some nourishment before heading to the bridge. He had begun to hate how difficult the simplest of tasks were for him, and had to keep reminding himself that it would not be long before he could do away with intravenous and other discomforts entirely.

Arriving at the bridge, Vader found his second in command to be in something of a tizzy. He looked up when he heard Vader approaching, a pained expression on his face.

"My lord, we have just received a message from the emperor's personal cruiser," Ozzel told Vader.

"And?" Vader said not understanding why the man was so upset.

"My lord, it is en route back to us," Ozzel said. "The emperor is coming here."

Vader stood as though his boots were adhered to the deck under them. "ETA?" he asked simply

"Less than three hours, sir," Ozzel replied. "We only received the message just before you arrived."

Vader's mind worked frantically as the implications of what this visit meant. _He knows, _he thought anxiously. _The twins…Padmé..._

"Increase our speed to maximum velocity," he commanded at last. "I want us to be at Naboo in less than two hours," he added as he headed off the bridge.

"But sir!"

"Do it!" Vader barked back. "Or you'll be joining Admiral Motti in the morgue."

Ozzel swallowed hard, feeling the eyes of every man on the bridge on him. "You heard Lord Vader!" He snapped at the helmsman. "Maximum velocity!"

Vader could feel the panic creeping up his spine as he hurried to his wife and children. _Thank you, Sola Naberrie, _he thought, considering the sheer good fortune that her message had come when it had.

Padmé looked up from her breakfast when he entered the apartment. The twins sensed their father's fear immediately.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"The emperor is on his way here, now," Vader said. "You must leave as soon as possible."

Padmé and the twins jumped up from the table, leaving their half eaten breakfast behind them.

"Children, grab your bags," Padmé told them, trying her best to remain calm. "Threepio, clean up this mess."

She headed into the bedroom and grabbed her own bags, her heart pounding within her. Vader met her and took them from her trembling hands. He could sense her fear. "He won't find you," he told her as he set her bags down and took her hands in his. "I swear to you, he will not find you."

Padmé looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror. "Why is he coming?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "With him one never knows. But this sojourn of yours could not be better timed."

"Will we get to Naboo before he arrives?" she asked as he carried her bags out into the common room.

"Yes," he assured her. "But it will be close." He looked up to see the twins enter the room with their own bags. "Be sure to bring your lightsabers," he told them. "There can be nothing here to indicate you were here." He turned to the droids next. "I want this apartment made to look unoccupied," he told them. "Not a hint of who lives here can remain, understood?"

Artoo beeped at once, and Threepio, who was more than little confused by all of the rushing about, merely nodded.

"Good," Vader said. "Let's be off. I have told Solo to meet us in the hangar bay by nine thirty," he told Padmé as they left the apartment.

Padmé nodded her understanding, a lump forming in her throat as the impending moment of parting rushed at them headlong. There would be no time for long goodbyes- time was of the essence.

"I want you to take this," Vader said as they stepped into the turbo lift. He withdrew a blaster from within his cloak. "I don't want you to be unarmed."

Padmé took the weapon. "You don't expect trouble, surely?"  
"I don't know what to expect," he told her truthfully. "I just want you to be protected, even if it means doing it yourself."

Padmé looked up at him. "I'm afraid," she told him softy.

Vader touched her face with one hand. "I know," he said. "Don't worry; you will be long gone before the emperor even drops out of hyperspace."

Han Solo was ready and waiting for Padmé and the twins in one of the ship's many hangar bays.

"We're all ready to go," Solo told Vader. "The bridge just called down and told me we're about ten minutes away from Naboo."

"Good," Vader said. "You have the clones on board?"

"Yes sir," Solo replied. "Three of them, just as you ordered."

Vader nodded. "Bring my family's belongings on board," he said, realizing that there would be no time for goodbyes. "And prepare for take off."

"Yes sir," Han replied, picking up Padmé's bags and carrying them into the ship.

"Say good bye now," Padmé instructed the twins. "We haven't time to spare."

Leia was the first to say goodbye to her father, and did so with a big hug that he did his best to return. "I'll miss you," she told him, trying not to cry.

"I will miss you too," he told her, stroking her hair softly.

"Bye Dad," Luke said next, doing his best to maintain a grown up demeanor. "We'll see you in a few days."

Vader nodded. "Take care of your mother and sister," he told his son.

"I will," Luke assured him.

Luke and Leia boarded the shuttle, leaving their mother and father alone.

"I hate the thought of him coming here," Padmé told him. "What if he suspects what Dr. Thek is planning? What if he finds out?"

"He won't," he assured her. "Dr. Thek has everything in a secure location, and I will tell her of his visit, he will learn nothing."

"Good," she said. "I'd better get on board," she said. "I guess this is goodbye."

Vader nodded, grateful that the mask was hiding the tears in his eyes. "Have a safe journey," he told her, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you," she told him, hugging him as best she could. "Be careful," she added.

"I will," he assured her. "I know how to play the game by now, Padmé. He thinks he knows me, but he does not. He will not win, not this time."

She looked up at him. "I know," she said, "because this time we're in this together."

He brought a hand to her face. "I love you," he told her. "More than you can possibly know."

Padmé smiled, her own eyes brimming with tears. "I know," she said. "I love you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Angel," he said as he released her. "I will see you in one week."

She nodded, and then, blowing him a kiss from the ramp, disappeared inside the shuttle.

Vader waited until Solo got the okay from the bridge and watched as the shuttle lifted off and left the hangar, taking his family with it.

_You will not win this time, Sidious, _he thought darkly as he left the hangar. _Your end is near. _

Sola Naberrie was overwhelmed with emotion as she embraced her younger sister. Even though she knew that Padmé was alive, and had known for a few days, seeing her in person was quite different. Padmé too was quite emotional seeing her sister again, but was very anxious to see her parents after so long a separation.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad that we were coming?" Padmé asked Sola as they boarded her speeder.

Sola nodded. "Yes, they know," she replied. "They were very shocked to hear it, but happy as well. They can't wait to meet Luke and Leia."

"We can't wait to meet them," Leia said from the back seat of the speeder.

"I'm just grateful you were able to come," Sola said, glancing back at Leia with a smile.

Padmé watched as the cityscape of Theed gave way to the familiar sight of her home town, the sight of it again after so long making her emotional. "It's good to be home," she said softly.

It was a tearful, emotional reunion between Padmé and her parents. Both Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie had aged tremendously since Padmé had seen them last, and it only added to her guilt to see them so frail.

"Just look at these beautiful children," Jobal said, hugging Luke and Leia over and over. "Padmé, we had no idea you'd had children! Where is their father?"

Padmé was surprised by the question, figuring that Bail Organa had filled in all the details of her life for her family. "He…he's back on board the star destroyer," she said.

"How did you ever escape from that monster, Vader?" Ruwee asked. "When Sola told us that he'd been holding you prisoner…"

"It's a miracle you were able to escape," Jobal said, reaching out and taking Padmé's hand. "A miracle."

Padmé glanced at Luke and Leia, as she felt a sense of uneasiness filling her as she began to wonder what it was that Bail Organa had told her sister. "Mom, Dad, we're not prisoners," she said at last.

Ruwee frowned. "What are you saying, Padmé?" he asked. "That you're part of the Empire? One of them??"

"No, no I'm not," she said wondering how she could tell her parents the truth in a way that would not shock them to the core. "It's not like that at all, you see…"

"Darth Vader is our father," Leia spoke up at last, seeing how her mother was struggling. "He isn't a monster, and he isn't holding us prisoner. He loves us, all of us, and we love him."

Jobal and Ruwee looked at their granddaughter and then back at Padmé. "What is she saying?" Jobal asked. "Surely that can't be true!"

Padmé sighed, running a hand over her brow. "Yes, it's true," she said at last. "Darth Vader is my husband, and the father of my children."

"How can that be?" cried Sola. "Bail Organa told me that your husband was a Jedi knight who had been killed during the purges! He told me that Vader killed him, and that he had taken you prisoner on board his ship months ago!"

"That's a lie!" Luke cried angrily.

"Padmé, please tell us what is going on," Jobal said, doing her best to contain her shock and horror at learning that her daughter was the wife of the most fearsome man in the galaxy. "Please explain to us what all this means."

Padmé nodded. "It's a long story," she said. "And it began right here on Naboo."

Palpatine descended from the shuttle slowly, leaning heavily on his cane to negotiate the slope. Vader waited for him at the foot of the ramp, kneeling in subservience, a true slave to his master. This pleased Palpatine, even though he knew how difficult such a position was for Vader with his prosthetics. _Pain made the Dark side stronger; _he was fond of telling his apprentice.

"Rise, Lord Vader," the emperor said as he finally reached the end of the ramp.

Vader rose silently and fell in step beside his master, waiting for the old man to divulge his reason for being on board the ship.

"How is your heart, my friend?" Palpatine asked, almost sounding as if he truly cared.

"It is as I described to you, my master," Vader replied, not fooled by the old man's show of concern. "Not good."

Palpatine nodded. "And has the good doctor found a way to help you?" he asked.

"She is working on it," Vader replied.

"I see," he said. "I trust the droid I sent has been helpful?"

Vader smirked as he thought of how Artoo-Detoo had managed to jam the droid's programming with relatively little problem. Still, he didn't think he ought to tell the emperor that Three-Six Bee was now clearing tables in the crewmen's mess. "Very helpful, thank you, Master."

Palpatine waved a hand dismissively. "No need to thank me, my friend," he said. "I have been concerned about you, that is why I decided to pay you a visit. I was going to the Death Star anyway, so I thought I'd squeeze in a visit en route."

_Liar, _Vader thought angrily, knowing full well the true reason for Palpatine's 'visit'. "An excellent idea, my master," he said, knowing the game well. "We are honored by your presence."

Palpatine smiled, enjoying how easily his apprentice could still be fooled. "Now where is Admiral Motti?" he asked. "I have some things I wish to discuss with him."

Vader looked at his master, thinking fast. "Motti is dead."

"Dead?" Palpatine repeated, a frown creasing his already wrinkled brow. "How did that happen?"

"He… overindulged at a formal dinner," Vader replied, "and died in the night, choking to death on his own vomit."

Palpatine shuddered visibly at Vader's description. "A most ignoble death," he commented sourly.

"A fitting one, if you ask me," Vader couldn't resist saying.  
"You never did like Motti," Palpatine observed.

"He was a pompous, arrogant jack ass," Vader replied. "The Empire is better off without his like."

Palpatine smiled, feeling the waves of hatred coming from his apprentice. "Perhaps," he replied, "but his death does pose an immediate problem on board the Death Star. Until a suitable replacement is found, you will have to assume his duties there, Lord Vader."

Vader could almost see Motti's face, laughing at him for the irony of the situation. "As you wish," he said simply, cursing the name of Conan Antonio Motti once more.

"So you're telling us that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker is the same person?" Ruwee asked as he and his wife struggled to understand what Padmé was telling them.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied. "He suffered tremendous injuries some years back, and that is why he must wear the suit and mask. But soon he will have surgery to repair those injuries, and will be able to live a normal life once more."

"You have been living with him on the star destroyer all this time?" Jobal asked.

"No, we have been estranged for more than fourteen years," Padmé explained. "He thought I had died along with everyone else, including you."

"You mean you were hiding from him as well as the emperor?" Ruwee demanded.

Padmé looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Yes," she said quietly. "I had no choice. I was afraid that if he knew about Luke and Leia that he would tell his master, the emperor about them. I simply couldn't take that risk."

"And yet he found you," Sola said. "How did he find you if you were in hiding?"

"I asked Bail Organa to contact him," Padmé explained. "Luke was very ill and needed a kidney transplant. I wasn't compatible, and neither was Leia. Vader was our last hope."

"Vader donated a kidney to Luke?" Ruwee asked in surprised.

Padmé nodded. "Luke would have died without that transplant," she said. "So you can see that despite what you have heard, Darth Vader is not simply a monster. He loves his children deeply, he loves me. We are a family now."

Jobal and Ruwee looked at one another. Both were concerned that their daughter had seemingly become manipulated by the infamous Dark Lord.

"Padmé, we understand that you loved Anakin Skywalker very much," Jobal said at last, trying to be gentle. "And I can understand how painful it must have been to lose him to the Dark Side as you did. But it alarms me to hear you speak of this man as your husband; surely you have heard of the atrocities he has committed! He is a mass murderer! He's…" Jobal stopped as she saw the expressions on the faces of Luke and Leia. _They love him, _she thought in astonishment, suddenly feeling guilty for her harsh words. _He is their father…_

"Our father has lived a very difficult life," Leia said, barely containing her emotions. "He has suffered so much loss, so much pain, and I don't just mean the terrible thing that happened to him on Mustafar. He was a slave when he was a little boy, he lost his mom when he was just a little older than me and Luke, and then he thought he lost our mom, who he loves more than you could ever imagine."  
"Leia, please," Padmé said, feeling uncomfortable.

"No Mom," Luke said, speaking on behalf of his twin. "She's right; they don't know him like we do. And we're not going to sit here and listen while they put him down."

"Luke we understand that you love your father," Sola said gently. "But he is a dangerous man. And if he turned to the Dark Side, you can believe that it's only a matter of time before he tries to do the same thing to you and Leia."

Padmé wished she could refute what her sister had said, but deep down inside, she too feared that Vader would do just that. Yes, he was going to eliminate the emperor; but did that mean he would abandon the Dark Side? She thought back to the way he had killed the miners who had assaulted her, killed Motti; those were the actions of a Sith, weren't they? Or were they the actions of an overprotective husband?

"Is that why you wanted us to come here?" Padmé said at last. "To remind us of all the mistakes he has made? To tell us what we already know?"

"We want you to stay here, Padmé," Sola said. "You are being manipulated by him, all three of you. Stay here with us. This is where you belong."

Padmé looked at the twins, whose faces bore the same expression of shock that she was sure hers did. "You can't be serious," she said at last. "Is _that _the reason you wanted us here? To tell us to leave him? It would break his heart! I won't do it, do you hear? I love him! He is my husband! Why would I leave him now just when we've finally become a family?"

Jobal, Ruwee and Sola looked at one another uncomfortably. This was not at all what they expected. From what Bail Organa had told Sola, Padmé was being held prisoner along with her children. Had he been wrong? Or was Padmé simply a victim of some sort of mind control? Surely Vader was capable of such a thing, and from all accounts not above using it, even on his wife and children. Perhaps after a few days out of his presence was just what was needed to break the control he had on them.

"Perhaps the children and I should get settled in," Padmé suggested as she stood up. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Jobal nodded, sensing that Padmé was anxious to be alone with her children. "Very well," she said. "Come this way, kids."

Luke and Leia stood up and joined their mother and grandmother as Jobal showed them to their rooms. Once they were alone, Luke and Leia spoke up.

"Mom, I don't want to stay here," Luke said. "I know they are your family, but you heard how they were talking about Dad."

"I'm with Luke," Leia put in. "I mean, don't they get it? He's our father!"

Padmé sighed. "I know," she said. "But you must understand what a shock all of this has been for my family. Until a few days ago they thought I was dead, and all they know about Darth Vader is what they have heard on the holonet. Your father loves us, but he is still very much a feared and infamous man."

Luke and Leia could not argue with their mother; and yet they were frustrated by the situation.

"I guess we'll just have to educate them then," Luke said at last. "Tell them about the Darth Vader that we all know."

Padmé smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Luke," she said.

"How long are we going to be here?" Leia asked.

"Your father said a week," Padmé replied. "But if the emperor stays longer, then we will have no choice but to remain here until he is gone."

"Dad means to kill him," Luke said, looking from his mother to his sister. "He told me."

Padmé wasn't surprised by this, for Vader had said as much to her, not in so many words. "I know he does," she said. "But what will happen after that, I don't know."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Leia asked.

"I mean, will your father ever turn back from the Dark side?" Padmé replied. "By killing Palpatine, he fulfils part of the prophecy about the Chosen One; but will he fulfill the rest of it? The part that says he will bring balance to the Force?"

"He told me that our family will rule the galaxy once the emperor is dead," Luke said.

Padmé frowned, remembering back to that terrible day on Mustafar when he had asked her to join him in ruling the galaxy. It seems that he still wanted that; only now their children were part of his plan.

"I have no desire to rule the galaxy," Padmé told her children, "and your father knows that."

"So what are we going to do?" Leia asked. "I don't want to be separated from him, not ever again."

"Neither do I," Luke said.

"No, neither do I," Padmé told them. "I suppose we will just have to wait and see what happens."

"He will return to the good side, Mom," Luke averred. "I know he will. He's already started to."

Padmé sighed. "I hope you're right, Luke," she said softly. "For all our sakes."


	32. Chapter 32

32

Tension was rife on the star destroyer as the emperor made his presence known in every sector of the vessel. By the end of the second day, the incidents of tension related headaches had tripled, and Dr. Thek found her and her medical team busier than usual. Thek had taken great measures to ensure that the precious cell samples that she had been cultivating were well hidden and protected from the emperor's prying eyes. She was amazed to see how quickly the cells were regenerating. Was it possible that the same unique characteristics that made Vader such a powerful Force sensitive responsible for this phenomenon? One thing was for certain; if the cells were able to regenerate this quickly, then Vader's recovery would likely be just as remarkable.

Dr. Thek had noticed that her most important patient was far more irritable than usual in the absence of his family. Granted, the stopover of the emperor had done nothing to improve his mood; but Thek suspected that Vader's moodiness was due more to missing his family than the emperor's annoying presence. She had been astonished by the changes that she had seen in the Dark Lord since he had found his family. Until Padmé and the twins had so unexpectedly appeared in his life, Thek had never thought of the Dark Lord as a person capable of loving anyone. She herself had always been fascinated by Vader, knowing that there was more to him than met the eye. And now she was learning that she had been right all along. Vader had not always been the masked menace he was now; he had once been a Jedi, a husband, a lover. It was clear that the bond between him and his wife was a strong one, for the chemistry between them was obvious to anyone seeing them together. _No wonder he is so anxious for this surgery, _Thek thought as her mind started to wander. Luckily her thoughts were interrupted by another patient into the infirmary, and she pushed all thoughts of a whole and fully functional Darth Vader out of her mind.

"We have dropped out of hyperspace, your majesty," Piett informed the emperor who stood on the bridge with Vader.

"Excellent," Palpatine replied. "Inform Governor Tarkin that we will be arriving within the hour."

"At once, sire," Piett replied.

"Lord Vader, the power expenditure report," a junior officer said, handing Vader a data pad.

Vader took the report from the man, keenly aware that the emperor's attention was upon him as he did so. He scanned over the report, noticing, to his dismay that the power consumption for the past month had nearly doubled since the previous month.

"Something amiss?" Palpatine asked, sensing Vader's moment of shock.

"No, nothing unusual," Vader said, clicking off the report.

Palpatine knew he was hiding something, and held his hand out for the report. "May I?" he asked, the question rather superfluous.

"Of course," Vader said, handing him the report. He watched as Palpatine scanned over the information, seeing the frown appear on his wizened brow as he saw the huge jump in power utilization.

"What is this?" he asked, looking up at Vader. "This cannot right."

"A …minor power fluctuation," Vader replied, trying to keep calm.

Palpatine was not convinced. "Captain Ozzel, a word with you please," he said.

Ozzel came over at once. "Yes your majesty?"

"Have a look at this," he said, handing Ozzel the report. "Is there anything that strikes you as …unusual?"

Ozzel took the report, not knowing the trap that the emperor had laid for him. "Why yes sir," he said, "the power consumption is twice what it should be." He looked up at Vader, as the reason for it suddenly dawned on him. But it was too late to do anything about it- the words had already left his mouth.

"Yes, I thought so as well," Palpatine said turning back to Vader. "Is there a reason for this flagrant waste of power?"

"I had…modifications made," Vader replied. "We sustained some damage in the fourth level and major repairs were required."

Palpatine nodded. "I would like to see your…modifications," he said. "At once."

Vader nodded, feeling his mouth grow dry. "As you wish, my master," he said.

The journey to the level where Vader had made the modifications was an anxious one, as Vader thought frantically for a way to explain what he had done there. Granted, the living quarters were now devoid of any trace of his family, but how could he explain their opulence? _Visiting dignitaries…_And what of the huge swimming pool and gymnasium? _Recreational facilities for the officers…_ And what of the…_the Meadow Room…_that was the one place he could not think of an explanation for. _Perhaps he won't notice it…perhaps he won't see it…_

Palpatine listened intently as Vader showed him the modifications, nodding his head approvingly when he was told how greatly the efficiently of Vader's officers had improved since having such facilities available to them.

"Excellent," Palpatine said as he inspected the state of the art fitness equipment in the gymnasium. "You are to be commended, Lord Vader," he said. "I sense that this is something you perhaps have been considering for the new super star destroyer."

Vader nodded, relieved beyond measure that his master had been pleased. "Yes," he said. "It would be well worth it considering the increase in …" Vader stopped as he noticed Palpatine heading for the door to the Meadow Room.

"What about this room?" Palpatine asked, sensing Vader's anxiety level skyrocket. "What is in there?"

Vader thought madly for an explanation that would satisfy the old man while denying him access to the room. "It is…something that I had devised for myself," he began. "Something to alleviate the …necessities of…"

"What are you hiding, Vader?" Palpatine asked his tone one of pure malevolence. "Open this door at once."

Vader walked over to the security panel and entered the code. At once the door opened, and the emperor walked in. Vader stood in the doorway, helpless to prevent his master from defiling the revered place with his dreadful presence.

Palpatine said nothing as he walked over the grassy meadow, taking in the scenery all around him. Was it possible that he would not recognize it or realize its significance?

"What is this place?" he demanded of Vader.

"No where in particular," Vader lied. "Just a place to…"

"It's Naboo, isn't it?" Palpatine said suddenly, turning to face Vader. His face was twisted in anger. "You created this to remind you of her, didn't you?"

Vader remained silent; knowing now that whatever reason he gave would result in punishment.

"Answer me!" Palpatine shrieked.

"Yes," Vader replied at last. "I did."

Palpatine walked over to him, the expression of scorn twisting his already hideous visage. "You are pathetic," he sneered, "do you know that? Need I remind you, Lord Vader, that she is dead? And that you killed her?"

Vader shook his head. "No, you need not remind me," he said, fighting hard to keep his own anger in check.

"You are weak where she is concerned," he goaded. "I had hoped that killing her would have made you stronger. You killed her and yet you cannot let go of her," Palpatine continued. "Are you a Sith or aren't you?"

"I am," Vader said simply.

"Prove it then," Palpatine snapped. "Get rid of this, this…sick fantasy you have about your long dead wife," he said. "Destroy this, all of it."

"As you wish, my master," Vader said, "I shall see to it at once."

"No, do it now," Palpatine said. "I want to see to it that you do it yourself, Lord Vader. Think of it as therapy for getting over your long lost love," he sneered derisively.

"It is not so simple just to destroy," Vader began, "the program is …"

"Find a way!" Palpatine bellowed, sending a short spurt of energy to Vader to punctuate his command. Vader winced against the pain, thankful that it had ended quickly. He knew that any further deadly would result in more, however; and he did not think his heart could take a more serious assault. Silently he walked over to the side of the room where an access panel was imbedded into the wall. He ripped it open, and stared inside, sickened by what he was about to do. _Forgive me, Angel,_ he thought as he brought his lightsaber up and ignited it. He tossed it into the computer circuitry that was responsible for the holographic miracle that had been created in the room. Sparks flew, lights flickered, and soon the entire room was empty save for the grass that had so painstakingly been grown over most of the floor.

"Have this ripped up," Palpatine snapped as he walked out of the room. Vader held his hand out to retrieve his lightsaber, so very tempted to use it against his master. _No, you would not survive a fight, not right now…soon, though, soon you will have your revenge…soon he will pay for this and all of his atrocities. _

"I'm retiring for the night," Palpatine informed Vader as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Goodnight, my master," Vader said, mustering all the self restraint he had to be civil. He watched as Palpatine made his way down the corridor and onto the turbo lift. Once the old man had disappeared from sight, Vader let out a shout of fury, his fists clenched tightly in anger. Suddenly he felt tightness in his chest, and he realized that his blood pressure must be skyrocketing. He made his way down the corridor to his family's apartment and went inside.

The apartment was oppressive in its silence as Vader sat down on one of the large sofas, lowering his masked face into his hands, willing himself to calm down. He closed his eyes, soaking in the traces of his family's presence that still lingered in the room. Soon the warmth of their auras filled him, pushing out the anger, pushing out the pain. _What would I do without them? _He wondered, _even when they are not here, they bring me comfort and joy. _ He lifted his head and looked around, almost wishing he hadn't told the droids to remove all traces of Padmé and the twins from the apartment, for having something of theirs now would help him to get through the painful presence of the master he now loathed. Standing up, he made his way to his wife's bedroom. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, running a hand over the pillow she slept on, images of her sleeping in his arms jumping to his mind. _I miss her, and she's only been gone a few hours…how did I exist for fourteen years without her? _

Picking up the pillow, Vader slipped it under his cloak, feeling foolish for having to stoop to such lengths. He stood up and walked out of the room, and then left the apartment, making sure it was secure before he headed to his own quarters. Once inside, he headed for his hyperbaric chamber, where he sat down. As the pod closed, the device that removed his helmet and mask descended, and Vader breathed deeply, finally free of the cumbersome gear. He pulled the pillow out from under his cloak and brought it to his face. The scent of his wife's hair surrounded him, exhilarating and comforting. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, fighting against the melancholy that her absence had filled him with. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep, comforted by the little piece of Padmé he held in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

33

In the three days that Padmé had been in her parents' home, the name of Darth Vader had not been mentioned again. And yet, there was an underlying tension between her parents and herself, and she hated feeling that way. She had always been close to her parents, and to have this rift with them after finally seeing them again after so long was very painful to her. As much as she loved them, Padmé found herself wishing that the week would pass by quickly, and that she and the twins were returning home again. _Home, _she thought, _a star destroyer is now home. _She never would have imagined when Darth Vader had told her that she and the twins were to move onto the ship that she would ever consider it more than a prison. And yet, she found herself missing it. She found herself missing him. It worried Padmé that Palpatine had decided to visit, just when things were starting to look hopeful. She worried for Vader's heart, knowing that the emperor, sadistic monster that he was, took great delight in inflicting corporal punishment upon his apprentice whenever he felt Vader deserved it. A serious attack would kill Vader now, and it was this worry that kept Padmé awake at nights.

Sola had brought her daughters, Ryoo and Pooja over one afternoon to meet their cousins. The girls were both studying in Theed and had been anxious to meet Luke and Leia and to see their Aunt Padmé again once their classes permitted it.

It was a warm afternoon as Ruwee and Jobal, their two daughters and their respective children sat in the back yard of their parents' house. The twins and their new found cousins were getting along famously, much to Padmé's relief. She knew how difficult it was for Luke and Leia to be in a place where their father was considered a villain; they had fought very hard to hold their tongues, and were missing him as much as their mother was.

"Luke and Leia have some rather…unusual abilities," Jobal commented as they watched the twins showing off for their cousins.

Padmé nodded. "They are both very strong with the Force," she commented. "Just like their father."

"So will they grow up to be Jedi? Or Siths?" Sola asked.

Padmé resented the question. "I don't want to get into another argument," she said.

"It's a valid question, Padmé," Ruwee put in. "Surely you realize that Vader's influence over his children is bound to be a powerful one."

Padmé looked at her father. "What is it that you're suggesting? Or do I even want to know?"

"We're just concerned that your desire to have a family is overshadowing your good judgment," Jobal said. "You must think of what is best for Luke and Leia, Padmé. Is living with Darth Vader the best thing for them? Is he the best father for them?"

"He _is_ their father," she retorted angrily, "and he adores them! Why don't you just come out and say what it is you are trying to say?"

"We think you should end your marriage to Vader," Sola said. "Divorce him, Padmé. Break his hold on you. He has some sort of weird Force control over you and it's frightening to see how strong it is. The only way you will ever be free of it is to get away from him and stay away."

Padmé shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're saying this to me," she said. "You sound like…" she stopped as she realized that Bail Organa had put these ideas in Sola's head, for that was very much what he had said to her on many occasions. "Bail Organa has done an effective job of convincing you that I don't know my own husband. I can assure you that I do, and I have no intentions of…" Padmé stopped as someone entered the garden gate and entered the back yard.

"Hello? Is everyone back here?"

Padmé looked over to see her childhood sweetheart, Palo, entering the yard. Judging by the way he was greeted by her family, he was expected; in fact, he was right on cue.

"Hello Padmé," he said, standing before her. "What, no hug for an old friend?"  
Padmé stood up and gave him a quick hug, very aware that the stranger had drawn the attention of Luke and Leia.

"Hello Palo," she said as she sat down again. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

Palo cast a quick glance at Sola before seating himself. "Sola told me you were here," he said, "and I just thought that I'd stop by to say hello."

"Mom, who is this?"

Padmé turned to see her son standing beside her, his eyes fixed on Palo, reminding her very much of Anakin in the intensity of his stare.

"Luke, this is an old friend of mine, Palo," she said. "Palo, this is my son, Luke Skywalker."

"Pleased to meet you, Luke," Palo said, holding out a hand to the boy. Luke shook his hand, but his expression did not change. "Fine looking young man you have here, Padmé," he said, looking at her.

"I've been told I'm the image of my father," Luke said, not fooled by the man's attempts to sway him.

Palo looked back at him, sensing there was more to this young man than met the eye. "Is that so?" he asked. "And who is your father, Luke? I'd very much like to meet him."

Luke narrowed his eyes, reading Palo's thoughts easily. "You know who he is," he replied. "And I can promise you he would very much like to meet you too, especially if he knew the true reason behind your visit."

"Luke, sit down please," Padmé said, seeing how shocked Palo was with her son's candor. She took Luke's hand and pulled him down to sit with her. "Luke is rather protective of me," she said to Palo by way of explanation.

"Yes, I can see that," Palo said. "Sola has told me about your terrible ordeal, Padmé. I can't tell you how relieved I was to learn that you were able to get here safely."

Padmé sighed, growing tired of having to explain herself over and over again. Clearly these people had their own ideas about her situation, and it seemed nothing she said could convince them otherwise. "My life is hardly an ordeal, Palo," she said at last. "Despite what you may have heard."

Palo glanced at Luke, and then back at Padmé, wanting to say what was on his mind, but was unnerved by the boy's intense scrutiny.

"Luke, would you mind if I spoke to your mother for a moment?" he asked.

Luke frowned. "Why?"

"Luke, it's okay," Padmé said, stroking his hair softly. "Go and entertain your cousins."

Luke looked at his mother, and then back at Palo, the frown not leaving his face. He stood up silently, too respectful of his mother not to abide by her wishes, and walked away.

"Wow," Palo said, "intense kid."

Padmé frowned. "What is it you wanted to say to me that he couldn't hear?"

Palo looked at Sola who nodded at him encouragingly. "Padme, I want you to consider staying here," he said. "I am a wealthy man; I could provide for you, protect you…"

"I don't believe this!" she cried, standing up suddenly. "Haven't any of you heard what I've been saying for four days now?? I'm not staying! I wanted to come for a visit because I've missed you all, but now I'm beginning to regret it!"

"You can't seriously mean that you'd rather be with that monster who abuses you than here with your family?" Ruwee countered hotly.

"Abuses me??" Padmé cried. "What are you talking about?"

"We've all noticed, Padmé," Jobal said calmly. "The bruises on your face, on your wrists…even your ankles; I don't even want to know how those came about."  
"I will tell you," Padmé said, having heard enough. "The bruises occurred when I was nearly raped," she told them, not caring if she shocked them. "I fought back, and that's where the bruises on my face came from. The ones on my wrists and ankles are from being held down and..."

"Padmé, listen to yourself!" Sola cried in alarm.

"Let me finish!" Padmé retorted angrily. "The reason I wasn't raped is because I was saved by the very man you seem to think capable of doing such a thing to me, Darth Vader. He saved me from being raped and quite possibly killed by thirty seven men, all of whom he killed for daring to harm me. So you see, Darth Vader is a human being after all. But no matter what I say, you will not be convinced. I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to come here at all."

With that she stood up and walked into the house.

A collective sigh was breathed as soon as the _Exactor_ had settled into orbit around the Death Star. Everyone on board knew that the emperor would be disembarking for a prolonged stay on board the massive space station, and that was cause for relief. None were happier than the _Exactor's_ commander; however Lord Vader was forced to endure the emperor's company longer than he'd like. Vader had accompanied the emperor to the Death Star, where he was determined to keep his stay as brief as possible. He was due to rendezvous back at Naboo in only two days' time, and the thought of spending even one more day away from his family was unacceptable to him.

"Lord Vader, it's good to see you," Governor Tarkin said after Palpatine and his cronies had passed through the hangar.

"Governor," Vader replied with a nod of his head. "I regret to inform you that Admiral Motti has …expired."

Tarkin frowned. "Expired? You mean he's dead?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

Tarkin nodded, secretly pleased to hear it. "May I ask how it happened?" he asked, "or do I want to know?"

"It's best not to ask," Vader replied as they walked along.

Tarkin smirked, knowing exactly what that meant. "Is that what brings you here? To tell me about Motti's death?"

"No," Vader replied. "The emperor wishes me to remain here should you need assistance," Vader told him. "That is, if you think it is necessary."

"Well I suppose I can shuffle the officers around a bit to accommodate for his absence," Tarkin replied.

"If you need another officer, there is one under my command who is due for a promotion," Vader told him.

Tarkin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"

"Ozzel," Vader replied. "A competent officer."

Tarkin nodded. "I will pull up his record," he said. "Isn't he your second in command?"

"Yes," Vader replied. "I have a replacement in mind."

Tarkin smirked again. "I see," he said, realizing that Vader was rather anxious to unload Ozzel. _I suppose it's better than the alternative, _he thought to himself as they stepped onto a turbolift.

Padmé tossed and turned in her bed that night, her mind tormented by the conversations earlier in the day. Try as she might, she could not convince her family that she was happy living with Vader, for they were convinced him incapable of loving her, the twins or anyone. It broke her heart that they felt this way; what's more, it broke her heart that they were more concerned with turning her against Vader than enjoying her visit. After all, she had just returned from the dead in a manner of speaking; how was it they seemed to forget that now? Disappointed and frustrated, Padmé found the days until she and the twins returned to their new home crawling past. Perhaps a little diversion was what was needed to make the time go by faster, she thought. And she knew the perfect one: the Lake Retreat. Satisfied that she'd made a good decision, Padmé was finally able to fall asleep.

_Padmé woke up with a start, surprised to find herself back on board the ship. She wondered if she had been dreaming the past several days, if she had ever been on Naboo at all. Awake now, she got up to use the fresher and get a drink of water. When she returned to her room, she was surprised to see Vader standing in her room. _

"_Hi," she said. "Can't sleep?"_

_He shook his head. "You?"_

"_Not well, no," she replied as she walked over to the bed. "I don't think I've slept well since you shared my bed."_

"_Yes, I know exactly what you mean," he replied. "Perhaps we can do something about that starting tonight."_

_Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "How? I mean…you can't sleep in a bed can you? Not with that mask and all the rest."_

"_No," he said. "I can remedy that easily enough," he added as he lifted the helmet from his head. _

"_Ani, don't," she said, worried for his safety. "You can't breathe in here without your mask!"_

"_That was true at once time," he said as he proceeded to reach behind him and remove his mask next. "But not anymore." As he pulled his mask away Padmé was astonished to see that his face had been restored to the way it had once looked, complete with the long blond hair that she had always loved. _

"_How is this possible?" she cried, rushing to him to see if he was real. "I don't understand," she said. _

"_While you were on Naboo, Dr. Thek performed the surgery," he told her. "I am whole again, Padmé. I no longer need this mask or this suit." _

_Padmé felt her eyes fill with tears. "I can't believe it!" she cried as she reached up to touch his face. Vader closed his eyes as she explored his new, perfect face with her hands, running her fingers into his soft hair as she always loved to do. "Ani," she said softly. "My Ani."_

"_My angel," he replied, pulling her close. His mouth found hers, claiming her with a deep, hunger filled kiss. Padmé kissed him back with equal ardor, the passion of their embrace making her weak in the knees. _

"_Anakin," she gasped when she felt his mouth move to her neck as his hands pulled the sides of her nightie up._

_He looked up at her briefly. "I'm not Anakin," he said before kissing her once more. _

Padmé awoke bathed in sweat, her heart racing. The dream had been so vivid that she had to wonder if, somehow, Vader had been in her dream. But then she remembered the emperor, and knew that Vader would not dare to allow his thoughts to dwell on her for even a moment. Her dream was simply a manifestation of the deep need she felt for him, a need she knew he shared. The few moments they'd had together, the few touches they had shared, had only fired this need. _Soon_, she told herself as she did her best to fall back asleep, _soon we will be together, and nothing and no one will ever part us again. _


	34. Chapter 34

34

Padmé was up early the next morning, and had ensured that the twins were as well. Jobal entered the kitchen as they were eating breakfast together. Padmé looked up at her mother.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," Jobal replied as she sat down beside Luke. "You're up early today."

"I'm taking Luke and Leia up to the Lake Retreat," Padmé explained. "I've always wanted to show it to them."

Jobal nodded, not surprised, but disappointed that Padmé would be leaving. "Padmé, I'm sorry," she said at last. "I know the past few days haven't exactly been the home coming you were expecting."

Padmé shook her head as her eyes drifted down to the cup of tea in front of her. "No, they certainly haven't," she said. "I thought you would all be overjoyed to see me after thinking me dead all this time."

"We _are_ overjoyed, Padmé," Jobal assured her. "Truly we are! It's a miracle that you've come back to us. It's just that…"

"It's just that you hate the way I'm living my life," Padmé finished for her. "Just as you always have," she added. "I can't seem to get it right, can I? Twenty years ago you were telling me I needed to settle down and have a family. And now that I have one, you find fault with that as well. What would make you happy, Mom? If I were married to Palo? Or Bail Organa maybe? Is that what you all want?"  
"We just want you to be happy," Jobal replied defensively, "just as we always have."

"I am happy," Padmé replied, standing up. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I'm happier now than I've been in a very long time. Come on kids, time to get going."

Jobal hated the situation with her younger daughter; but she was not sure how to make it better. How could Padmé expect her family to accept Darth Vader? His crimes were renown in the galaxy, his reputation for ruthlessness legendary. Jobal sighed, wishing things could be different, but feeling with all her heart that she was doing what was best for her daughter and grandchildren.

Ruwee walked into the room at this point and sat down with his wife.

"You look upset," he commented.

Jobal looked up at her husband. "I don't know, Ruwee," she said, "Padmé seems to love Vader, so do the twins. Is it possible that we've been wrong to assume the worst of him?"

Ruwee frowned. "No, it isn't," he stated firmly. "You know how Vader slaughtered hundreds of Jedi, including younglings! How he has murdered hundreds more people since then? How could Padmé forgive that?? The only explanation is that he is controlling her somehow. Why else would she defend him? The man is a monster, Jobal. We have to seize this chance to keep her safe, her and her children."

"I hope that is what we are doing," Jobal said. "I hope we're doing the right thing, Ruwee. If not, we will certainly lose Padmé for good."

"Don't you worry about that," Ruwee said. "She will thank us once she's free of the control of that fiend, Vader. I'm going to contact the Viceroy."

Jobal nodded, an uneasy feeling settling into her heart.

Vader stood behind the emperor as the meeting dragged on. It seemed to Vader that Palpatine knew how much he hated this tedium, and yet he dragged it on as long as possible, going over the minutia of every step of the Death Star's progress in excruciating detail.

Finally, as the meeting broke up, Vader had a chance to speak to his master.

"Permission to return to the _Exactor_, my master," Vader requested.

"For what reason?" Palpatine asked suspiciously.

"I have reassigned Captain Ozzel," Vader explained. "Governor Tarkin is expecting him to assume his duties at once."

Palpatine nodded. "Very well," he said. "I expect you to return first thing in the morning, Vader."

"I shall do so, my master," Vader said with a bow, and then turned and left the ship.

Palpatine watched him leave; growing steadily more certain that Vader was hiding something. What it was, he had no clue; but there was something going on, and Palpatine was determined to find out what it was.

Vader returned to the _Exactor_ where he proceeded immediately to the bridge. Captain Ozzel turned to greet his commander, somewhat surprised to see him back on board so soon.

"You will pack your things at once, Captain," Vader told Ozzel. "You have been reassigned."

Ozzel's expression was one of shock. "Reassigned, my lord?" he asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes, you are now to serve under Governor Tarkin on board the Death Star, and are promoted to admiral."

"Lord Vader!" Ozzel exclaimed. "I…I am honored!"

Vader nodded, wishing the man had even a modicum of dignity. "You must leave at once, Ozzel; Tarkin is expecting you."

"Of course," Ozzel replied. "And might I say it has been an honor to serve under your command, Lord Vader. I wish you well, you and your family."

_Damn it, my family..._Vader reflected. He waved a hand in front of Ozzel's face. "You know nothing of my family," he said. "You have not seen them; you don't even know they exist."

Ozzel blinked, quite unaware that his mind had just been altered by the Dark Lord.

"Good luck, Admiral," Vader replied. "On your way."

Ozzel nodded, and then made his way to the exit, stopping to shake hands with a few of the men along the way. Lieutenant Piett was one of them.

"Piett, come here," Vader called out to the young man. Piett came at once.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Congratulations, Piett," Vader said. "You are now in command, Captain. The bridge is yours."

Piett smiled. "Thank you, Lord Vader," he said with a bow.

Vader left the bridge, pleased that at last he had an intelligent man as his second.

A flood of memories hit Padmé as the gondola made its way over the calm waters of Lake Varykino. So many wonderful memories of happy times from her childhood and later from the time she had spent here with Anakin. She smiled as she remembered the first time they had kissed, how awkward and confused they both were. She had tried so hard to resist the pull she felt towards him, but it was useless. He had always had that affect on her; it was as though he was a fever in her blood, undeniable and unrelenting. _You are in my very soul, tormenting me, _was how Anakin himself had described the way she made him feel. At the time she had not allowed herself to be drawn in; but if she had been honest with herself, and with him, she would have admitted that she felt the very same way. He had always been in her soul, a part of her; and this place represented that bond more than any other in the galaxy.

"It's so beautiful!" Leia exclaimed as the house came into view.

Padmé nodded as she looked up at the huge house. "My favourite place in the galaxy," she said with a smile.

"I can see why," Leia replied. "Is the meadow near by?"

"Yes, it's not far at all," she said. "We can go up there for a picnic if you like."

"Sounds good to me," Luke said. "I'm starving."

"When are you ever _not_ starving?" Leia teased.

Luke merely shrugged good naturedly at his sister's question, knowing it was a rhetorical one.

"Your father says you take after him with that appetite of yours," Padmé told her son.

"Think I'll grow to be as tall as him?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Padmé replied. "Though you may end up short like me," she told him. "Sorry Luke."  
"Just remember what Master Yoda says," Leia said, "size matters not."

"Yeah, I know," Luke replied. "It would just be kinda cool to be tall, that's all."

Padmé smiled. "You have many other gifts, Luke," she reminded him. "Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks Mom," Luke said.

Paddy Accu, the grounds keeper of the estate, met the gondola as it docked. He was utterly shocked to see Padmé, and did not hold back from expressing his surprise.

"Miss Padmé!" he exclaimed. "As I live and breathe! I thought you were dead!"

"Hello Paddy," Padmé said as he helped her out of the gondola. "I'm afraid I've needed to keep up that appearance for my own safety and that of my children. This is Luke and Leia – children meet Paddy Accu."

"Pleased to meet you," Luke said, shaking the man's hand. Paddy looked hard at the young man, certain that he had seen him before.

"You look very much like that young Jedi that was up here protecting your…" Paddy began and then looked at Padmé as it dawned on him.

"That young Jedi became my husband," Padmé told him. "We were married right here, Paddy."

Paddy nodded. "Well you certainly look like your father, young man," he told Luke. "And you," he said, turning to Leia next, "are the very image of your mother. Welcome to both of you."

"Thank you Paddy," Leia said with a smile. "We're very happy to be here. Mom has told us a lot about this place. It's so nice to finally see it for ourselves."

Paddy smiled, deciding young Leia shared not only her mother's looks but her charm as well. "I hope you have a pleasant stay," he said as he picked up the bags and headed up to the house.

Vader left his quarters early the next morning, not taking the chance of angering the emperor with tardiness. Vader needed to be more cautious than ever now, for there was so much that he was hiding from his master, more than he ever had. The existence of his family, the fact that they now lived on board the ship with him was quite possibly the biggest secret he had ever kept. He had spent a great deal of his life keeping secrets, and he decided that he was tired of it. The day when he could openly acknowledge his wife and children could not come fast enough for him, the day when they would take over the rule of the galaxy.

Vader had almost reached the hangar bay deck when the turbolift stopped, and Dr. Thek stepped on.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," she said. "I'm glad I caught you before you left for the Death Star."  
"Why is that?" Vader asked.

"I have good news," she said with a smile. "It looks as though we will be able to proceed with the surgery sooner than I had anticipated."

Vader was excited to hear it, but maintained his calm demeanor nonetheless. "How is that possible?"

"The cells I collected from you and your son are regenerating at a rate beyond any documented data to date," she told him. "I've never seen anything like it! And judging by their rate of growth, I would hazard to say that your recovery will be just as accelerated."

Vader nodded as he listened to the doctor's explanation, his excitement growing steadily. "That is indeed good news," he said at last. "Unfortunately you cannot proceed until the emperor is gone," he reminded her. "I do not need to remind you what would happen to both of us should he suspect what you are up to."

Thek shook her head. "No, you don't," she said. "When do you expect him to leave?"

"I suspect that he will remain on the Death Star," Vader said. "I am simply waiting for him to give me permission to leave and then we will be under way to rendezvous with my family on Naboo."

"Of course," she said. "You must miss them," she said, "your family. I know they mean a great deal to you."

The turbolift stopped and the doors slid open. Vader turned to her. "They do," he said simply. With that he left her. The doors closed upon her, and Thek found herself envying Padmé Skywalker yet again.

"It's even more amazing seeing it for real," Leia said as she, Luke and Padmé sat in the meadow enjoying a picnic lunch. The sound of the distant waterfall could be heard in the distance as they enjoyed the warm afternoon sunshine.

"No wonder you love it here so much, Mom," Luke said as he lay back in the grass. "This place is incredible."

Padmé nodded her heart and mind full of memories.

Leia could sense how distant her mother had become, and watched her. "Tell us about when you and Dad were here," she said. "What's your favourite memory?"

Padmé smiled, having no intention of telling her fourteen year old daughter what her _very _favourite memory was. But there were many good ones, so she had no trouble choosing one to share with her children.

"Your father and I were here before we were married," she began, "before we had even begun to really acknowledge our feelings for one another. We were up here having a picnic, talking about this and that, when your father suddenly had this crazy idea."

"What idea?" Luke asked, rolling over onto his tummy and propping his chin on his hands. "What did he do?"

Padmé smiled. "Well, there used to be wild shaak up here," she explained, "large, gentle animals that graze up here in the mountains. Your father had this crazy notion that he could ride on one. I tried to warn him, telling him he was crazy, but he wouldn't listen. He always was so stubborn," she said with a smile.

"So Dad rode it? He rode a shaak?" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, he jumped on the back of one of them, and away he went."

"What did it do?" Leia asked.

"It tried to get rid of your dad," Padmé explained. "It ran off, kicking its back legs up and eventually your father was thrown off. I was so scared that he'd been hurt, and I ran to him to see if he was okay."  
"Was he hurt?" Leia asked.

"No, he wasn't," Padmé replied. "He was laughing, laughing hysterically as a matter of fact."  
Luke and Leia laughed, trying to imagine their father being so playful. They had seen hints of it, but had never actually heard their father laugh.

"I can't wait to hear him laugh like that again," Padmé said as though she had heard her children's thoughts.

"Me too," Leia said with a smile.

"I had no idea he was so…goofy," Luke said with a grin.

Padmé laughed. "Well, maybe goofy is not the best word," she said. "But he always did have a playful side to him. I hope he hasn't lost that," she said wistfully.

Luke and Leia nodded, hoping the very same thing.

"Come on," Padmé said. "Let's get this stuff packed up. It's time to get back to the house."

The fresh mountain air had a sedative affect on all three of them, and all three of them were sleeping soundly well before midnight that night. It wasn't long after that before Padmé began to dream…

_I wake up, disoriented for a moment, and then turn to see Anakin pulling his clothes on. _

"_Ani? What are you doing?" I ask him, propping myself up on one elbow. He turns to me. _

"_Just putting some clothes on," he tells me, pulling on his trousers. "I'm freezing."_

_I look down and realize that I've taken the blanket. "Sorry," I say with a smile. "I'll start another fire." I stand up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. I can tell that Anakin is watching me, and before long I feel him behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. He starts nuzzling on my neck, the sensation of it filling me with desire once again. _

"_Ani, you're insatiable," I murmur as we watch the flames start to grow in the hearth, reflecting the fires of our passion. I turn to him, as he pulls me into his arms as we meet once again in a passionate kiss. I move my mouth down to his earlobe, nipping it lightly. "Are you getting warm?" I tease him. _

_He laughs. "Yes, quite warm," he tells me, his hands roaming over my body. _

"_Good," I reply…._

Padmé woke up as the early morning light filtered into her room. Her dream had been so vivid that she felt her heart pounding from it, her frustration level skyrocketing. _Soon, Ani, _she thought with a sigh as she rolled over to try to go back to sleep, _soon we will be together. _


	35. Chapter 35

35

Vader returned to the Death Star and found the emperor in the command center with Tarkin.

"Good morning my friend," Palpatine said in greeting. "I trust you had a restful night."

"Not particularly," Vader replied. "I seldom do."

"Admiral Ozzel reported in to me last evening," Tarkin said. "He has a good record."

Vader nodded. "A competent officer," he replied.

"I was unaware that you were considering a change in your first officer," Palpatine commented. Vader could sense his displeasure at not having been consulted.

"Ozzel was ready for a promotion," Vader replied. "It seemed a logical move considering the unfortunate demise of Admiral Motti."

Tarkin had to suppress a smirk at Vader's comment, and turned away lest the emperor see him.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Palpatine said. "I hope you have a good officer in command in your absence, Lord Vader," he continued. "I have an assignment for you, and I fear it could keep you away from your ship for quite a while."

Vader felt his jaw tighten, but he kept a tight rein on his anger. "As you wish, my master," he said simply.

"Come with me," Palpatine said as he walked away from Tarkin. "I need your specialized skills for this most important task."

Vader could only imagine what this might be, and yet he kept his opinion to himself, something he had become very good at over the past fourteen years.

"There are rumors that the Rebel Alliance plans to try to destroy this station," Palpatine informed Vader as they walked along. "A preposterous notion, to be sure; but one that I have spent many hours meditating over."

Vader nodded in understanding. The Rebels were nothing if not tenacious.

"I want you to study the schematics of this station," Palpatine continued as they reached the turbolift. "I want you to go over every centimeter of it thoroughly to ensure that there are no weaknesses in its design. All the Rebels need is one small flaw and they will exploit it."

Vader felt his heart sink as he realized what this assignment meant. "As you wish, my master," he said. "You do realize it will take days to go over all the schematics," he added.

Palpatine frowned. "I am aware of that, Lord Vader," he snapped. "I was not aware of any pressing matters that needed your immediate attention, however; unless there is something I am unaware of?"

Vader shook his head. "No, my master," he replied contritely. "Only this."

Palpatine smiled. "Excellent," he said, pleased with Vader's subservience. "I have decided to remain on the Death Star for another week or so. That should give you enough time to study the plans."

"It will," Vader replied. "Thank you, my master. I shall get started at once."

"Good idea," Palpatine replied. "And you needn't worry about returning to your ship to sleep, my friend. A suitable environment has been installed here for you to rest in."

"You are …most kind, my master," Vader said, the words bitter in his mouth.

"Not at all," Palpatine said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You know how important you are to me, my friend."

"Yes, I know," Vader replied as the turbolift doors opened. "The engineering level will have the schematics," he told Palpatine. "I will proceed there at once."

Palpatine stepped off of the turbolift. "Very good," he said. "I will expect a report sometime in the next few days, Vader."

Vader bowed his head as the doors closed once again, leaving Palpatine behind on the bridge deck. Alone now, Vader clenched his fists angrily. This assignment would delay his return to Naboo by several days, and there wasn't a blessed thing he could do about it. To object would result not only in punishment, but would also arouse the emperor's suspicion. And that was something he simply could not do.

The turbolift stopped again, and Vader stepped off and proceeded down the corridor, his mind working feverishly to find a solution to the dilemma he found himself in. And then an idea struck him. Piett…Firmus Piett was the one officer he knew he could trust. But how to get the message to him without arousing the emperor's suspicion?

"May I help you, Lord Vader?"

Vader's ponderings were interrupted by a young officer who stood in the engineering sector looking rather startled to see the Dark Lord in his sector.

"I am here to study the schematics of the Death Star," Vader explained. "The emperor wishes it."

"Oh, oh yes of course," the officer stammered. "Right this way, milord."

And so Vader settled down for what would prove to be a long, tedious and mind-numbingly boring task, all the while thinking of a way to get word to his ship.

Padmé sat on the beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Luke and Leia were in the water, enjoying themselves immensely. It had been a wonderful break for them, one they sorely needed. The past month had seen such a dramatic change in their lives that they'd barely had time to catch their breath. The stress of Luke's illness, followed by the unexpected turn of events that followed had turned their lives upside down. And now, finally meeting their grandparents for the first time, they found themselves having to defend their father to people who hated and reviled him. _Yes, this was a much needed break for them_, Padmé reflected as she watched them swim_, and for me_.

The past month had been tremendously stressful for her as well; but things were finally starting to settle down. She had not only come to accept her new life, but had come to like it. Padmé had never imagined that she and Anakin would ever be together again, and yet, here they were. No, he wasn't Anakin, not yet; but despite his denial, she knew that he was more Anakin now than he had been in a very long time. And in a few weeks he would be healed, he would be whole; not having to live in isolation and pain was bound to affect him, bound to lessen the hold the Dark Side had on him.

"I wish we could live here," Leia said as she joined her mother on the beach.

Padmé looked at her daughter as Leia wrung out the water from her long braid. "That would be wonderful," she replied.

"Dad loves this place too," Leia commented. "Maybe he'd be willing to live her, at least for part of the time. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Leia," Padmé replied. "You're forgetting about the emperor. As long as the emperor lives, we can never live openly with your father."

"But that's going to change, right?" Leia asked. "I mean, we're not going to have to live in hiding forever, are we?"

Padmé sighed, wishing she knew what to tell her daughter. "I hope not, Leia," she said as she watched Luke make his way to the shore. "No doubt our lives will change when your father has the surgery to repair his injuries. What those changes will be I can't predict."

"What changes? What are you talking about?" Luke asked as he sat down next to his mother.

"We're just talking about how our lives will change once your father has his surgery," Padmé explained.

Luke nodded. "They will change big time," he said. "Dad will kill the emperor as soon as he can, I'm sure of it. And then we won't have to hide anymore."

"I can't wait for that day, Luke," Padmé told him. "I've spent far more of my life in hiding than I'd like to think about," she added as she stood up. "We should get back to the house," she said. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

Leia and Luke stood up. "We go home tomorrow," Leia said with a smile. "I'll miss this place, but I'm glad to be going home."

Padmé nodded. "Me too," she said. "Let's go kids."

Vader made his way to the quarters that had been created for him, his head pounding. He had spent nearly twelve hours scouring the schematics of the Death Star, and had barely made a dent in the enormous data base. Finally, when he could not look at another piece of technical data, he gave in to the exhaustion he felt seeping into his bones and left the engineering sector.

Settling into the seat in the center of the hyperbaric pod, Vader made contact with the _Exactor_. Before long, Piett's face appeared on the screen above him.

"Good evening, Lord Vader," Piett said upon seeing his commanding officer. "How might I serve you?"

"I have been unexpectedly…detained," Vader began, choosing his words carefully lest his communications were being monitored.

"I see," Piett replied, knowing the reason for Vader's caution.

"The rendezvous scheduled for tomorrow will be delayed," Vader said. "Inform the necessary personnel as soon as possible."

Piett nodded. "I will do so sir," he replied. "Do you have any idea when you will be returning?"

Vader shook his head. "No," he replied. "The emperor has honored me with a most important task, and I must see it through to the end."

"I understand sir," Piett replied.

"That is all Captain," Vader said, relieved once again that he'd had the opportunity to promote the young officer. "I will be in touch soon."

"Goodnight, milord. Sleep well."

Vader ended the communication and sat back in his chair. Depressing a button on the armrest, the mechanism that removed his helmet and mask lowered from above him, and soon he was unfettered. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Vader knew that despite his exhaustion it would be a long time before he slept this night.

_Evening has fallen over the lake as Padmé and I stand on the balcony where we shared our first kiss mere days ago. It seems like so much longer, for so much has happened since that first innocent embrace. My life has been changed irrevocably and in a myriad of ways. My mother is gone, I have lost a limb, the galaxy is at war; and the woman of my dreams has declared her love for me and is about to marry me._

_I look at her now as she stands facing me, looking beautiful and angelic in an ivory gown and veil. I smile at her as the holy man begins the simple ceremony of marriage we have requested. There are no guests at our wedding, the only witnesses being R2D2 and C3P0. _

_I scarcely hear the words that the holy man pronounces over us, so mesmerized am I by my bride. Part of me is afraid that I will wake up and find that this has all been a dream, having dreamed of Padmé so many times in the past 10 years._

"_By the authority vested in me I now proclaim you husband and wife," the holy man concludes. He takes my hand and brings it to Padmé's, and then walks away. I bring my right hand, the artificial hand, to hers, and am relieved that she accepts it readily. We look into one another's eyes, husband and wife now, and draw close to share a kiss. _

_We draw back and gaze at one another, neither of us quite able to believe that we are now married. I smile at my new bride. _

"_I love you, Padmé Skywalker," I tell her. _

_She smiles back. "I love you, Ani," she replies. _

_It is as though we are the only two people in the universe right now, for the thoughts of war, of our duties, of secrecy and deception are light years away. All that matters now is us, and the sacred bond that we have committed to one another._

_We turn and watch the sun as it makes its final descent into the distance, the waters of the lake below us reflecting its dying rays of gold and pink. I hold Padmé's hand, sensing that she is as nervous as I am about the huge step that we have embarked upon. Keeping our union a secret will not be easy; nor will the separations that are bound to befall us now that the galaxy is at war. Yet none of that seems relevant right now; all that matters is that we are together, as I believe we have always destined to be. _

"_Let's go inside, Padmé," I tell her. She turns and looks up at me, and I see in her eyes the same longing that I feel. She doesn't say a word, but allows me to lead her inside and to her bed chamber…our bedchamber now. _

_My heart is racing as Padmé closes the door behind us. We are finally alone, finally able to express our love for one another without fear or guilt. I am almost embarrassed to admit to my new wife that I am a virgin. _

_I watch her as she removes the delicate lace veil from her head. She looks up at me. "I'll be right back," she tells me. I simply nod in reply, too enraptured by her beauty to say anything. She enters the 'fresher and closes the door, leaving me alone for the moment. _

_I remove my heavy cloak and drape it over the back of a chair, take off my boots and tabard. I hesitate, my inexperience and naivety getting in the way. I want this to be perfect; should I remove all my clothing? Is that what she is doing? Will she be shocked if she comes out of the 'fresher and I am standing here naked? Will she be embarrassed if she comes out naked and I'm still dressed? Should I…_

_Every rational thought stored in my brain evaporates as Padmé emerges from the 'fresher. She is wearing a pale pink negligee, its sheer, silken fabric clinging to every sensual curve of her body. My eyes travel slowly from her head down to her toes and then back again. Finally our eyes meet. _

"_Padmé," I manage to say. "You…you look so…so beautiful."_

_She smiles as she walks over to me. "Thank you," she replies softly. "I'm happy you think so."_

"_You take my breath away," I tell her as I run my hands over her bare arms. I pull her close and kiss her, a slow, passionate kiss…_

Vader awoke with a start, the beautiful vision of his wedding day with his angel evaporating rapidly. He pressed his gloved hands to his eyes, forcing the last remnants of his dream from his mind, knowing that Palpatine could sense his thoughts easily. He wasn't able to control what he dreamed, and so he decided that sleep was out of the question. Lowering his mask and his helmet on to his head once more, he left the pod and returned to the engineering sector, determined not to let his master win.

Padmé and her children returned to her parents' home late the next morning. She was hoping that Han Solo had already arrived, and that their departure would not be delayed any longer. The thought of spending another tension filled afternoon with her parents filled her with anxiety. However, Solo had not yet arrived, much to Padmé's disappointment. Deciding that his arrival was imminent, she put on her best diplomat's face and did her best to enjoy what was left of her visit.

"I hope you'll be able to visit us again soon," Jobal said as they sat in the dining room having lunch. "I feel like I didn't even really have a chance to get to know Luke and Leia."

"We were hoping to come back soon, weren't we kids?" Padmé replied, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings. "In fact we were just saying yesterday how nice it would be to make our home up in the Lake District."

"Really?" Jobal asked in surprise. "Why that would be wonderful!"

"Of course, we'd want our dad with us," Luke said. "Otherwise it wouldn't really be home."

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged a look.

"Of course, Luke," Ruwee said. "Do you see that happening some day?"

Luke nodded. "Yes I do," he replied at once. "Our father is not the man he was, Granddad. He's changing more each day, becoming more like the man he was when he was a Jedi Knight."

"I hope you're right, Luke," Jobal said gently. "Truly I do. All your granddad and I want is for you three to be happy. I hope you understand that."

"We do," Leia said. "Just as we hope you understand how much we love our father," she countered.

"We do understand, Leia," Ruwee replied.

Leia looked at her grandfather, seeing easily that he was lying. Neither he nor their grandmother had accepted or even tried to understand how she and Luke, and particularly their mother, could love Vader. Leia frowned, beginning to get a feeling that something was going on.

"I wonder what's keeping Han," Padmé said, looking at her wrist chrono.

"Perhaps the ship was delayed," Jobal offered.

"They must have been," Padmé replied, trying not to show how disappointed she was. "I just hope everything is okay."

Leia looked at her mother, wondering if she ought to tell her about her feeling. She looked at Luke, and she could tell that he too felt something was off. _What's going on? _She asked him silently.

Luke shook his head, _I don't know,_ he replied; _but something is going on. _

Luke and Leia's ponderings were interrupted when a knock was heard on the door. Jobal stood up and went to answer it, and soon Luke and Leia saw why they had been so sure that something was up.

"Hello Padmé," said Bail Organa as he entered the room. "It's good to see you again."


	36. Chapter 36

36

Padmé was so shocked to see the viceroy that for a moment she was unable to say anything.

"Bail…what are you doing here?" she said at last.

"I was in Theed," he said, taking a seat across from her. "And thought I'd drop in to see how your visit was going."

Luke and Leia watched the viceroy closely, both of them sensing that he wasn't being completely forthcoming with their mother.

"Not as well as I'd hoped, to be honest," Padmé replied. "I understand that your description of my situation was quite dire."

Organa frowned. "You were taken prisoner on board a star destroyer by the henchman of the emperor," he replied. "I would say that qualifies as dire."

"The henchman of the emperor happens to be my husband," Padmé retorted. "And the father of my children; a fact that you conveniently neglected to tell my family."

"I didn't feel it was my place to tell them," Organa replied.

"But it was your place to interfere in my personal affairs," Padmé countered, growing angrier by the minute.

"Padmé, Viceroy, please," Ruwee interjected, alarmed by the argument.

Padmé looked at her father, realizing that she had been shouting. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't take kindly to being manipulated," she added, looking back at Bail.

"Is that what you think I've done?" Bail replied. He sighed, running a hand over his beard in frustration. "Padmé, when I last saw you, you were something less than happy about the situation you'd found yourself in, remember? Do you remember the conversation we had the last time we saw one another? Do you remember how distraught you were that Vader was forcing you to and the children to come on board his ship?"  
Padmé had no choice but to nod. "Things have changed," she said. "Yes, I was upset then; but things are not the way you think. He is becoming more like the man I married everyday, Bail. He loves me, he loves his children, and we love him. We are finally a family, don't you see? Being with his family is changing him, turning him away from the Dark Side, slowly but surely."

Bail looked at Ruwee and Jobal, seeing for himself that they had not exaggerated the gravity of the situation. Padmé's attitude had changed so drastically that it made Organa wonder what had transpired in the past few weeks. "Padmé, I wish I could believe that," he said. "But I know this man, perhaps better than you at this point. I know how manipulative he can be, how he has the ability to control the thoughts of others. I have to wonder if that's what he's doing to you now."

"Luke and Leia are padawans," Padmé retorted. "Surely their minds are not susceptible to this …mind control."

"Well, maybe not, but…"  
"But nothing," Padmé interjected. "You're wrong, you're all wrong," she said, tired of saying the same thing over and over. "I can't seem to convince anyone of that, but I don't care any more. It's my life, it's my decision. Luke and Leia love their father, I am not about to deprive them of a life with him simply because you all think he is incapable of being anything more than a monster."

Bail looked at Ruwee and Jobal, his face bearing an expression of disappointment. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "I suppose perhaps I was wrong to judge him so harshly. I just never imagined that the Darth Vader I know could be anything but ruthless and cruel."

"Well you were wrong," Padmé said coldly. "All of you were wrong."

Jobal sighed. "I think we see that now," she said. "But since your ride back to the ship isn't here yet, won't you stay for dinner? Give us a chance to have at least a small visit with you and the twins?"

Padmé looked at her father, and then at her mother. It had hurt her deeply that things had been so strained between them. How could she deny them this last request when they seemed so contrite?

"Of course we'll stay," she said at last. "Dinner sounds wonderful, Mom."

"_Good morning, Lord Vader," Palpatine said as he stepped onto the turbo lift. _

"_Good morning my master," Vader said. _

"_I trust your examination of the schematics is going well," Palpatine said. _

"_Yes," Vader replied. "I have not found anything yet that need concern us by way of a weakness."_

_Palpatine nodded. "I trust your mind is clear enough to perform a thorough search," he said. _

_Vader turned to him. "Of course it is," he said. _

"_I have to wonder, after the tantalizing dream you had," Palpatine sneered._

_Vader turned away, making no response._

"_Yes, I know you dreamed of her last night," Palpatine continued, his voice dripping with contempt. "Your wedding day, how touching," he added sourly. _

"_My dreams are beyond my control," Vader said at last. _

"_Perhaps," Palpatine said. "But on some level they are a reflection of your conscious mind, Vader. You are angry that I made you destroy your special little piece of Naboo, aren't you?" he asked mockingly._

"_No, my master," he said. "It was foolish of me to indulge in such sentimentality."_

_Palpatine smiled. "Indeed it was," he snapped. "I trust that it will never happen again. You must purge her from your mind, both conscious and subconscious, Vader."_

"_I will," Vader replied. "I shall not think of her again."_

"_See that you don't," Palpatine said as the turbo lift stopped and he stepped off, leaving Vader alone. _

Reflecting on the conversation he'd had with his master still angered Vader. _Even my dreams are not safe from his invasion, _he thought angrily as he made his way to the engineering sector.

Three days had passed since Vader had begun his examination of the Death Star's plans. So far he had found nothing that could remotely be seen as a weak spot, but he was far from finished. At the rate he was going, he estimated he would be at this for another three days. What had begun as a week away from his family was turning into two, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He only hoped that Piett would find a way to contact Padmé in the meantime.

Vader had not allowed himself to dwell on thoughts of his wife and children; it was simply not safe with the emperor lurking nearby at all times. It had alarmed him that Palpatine had sensed the dream that he'd had about Padmé. It was that incident that had convinced Vader that sleep was dangerous when his master was around. While he was able to shield his thoughts from Palpatine while awake, his subconscious mind was a different story. Thoughts of his wife and family translated into dreams could be disastrous. It was best not to sleep rather than take that risk.

And so he had spent the past forty-eight hours awake, pushing the exhaustion and the headaches deep inside of him as he pored over the schematics. He had considered sending for Doctor Thek to bring him something for the headaches; but since the emperor was already suspicious about Thek, he thought it best not to do so. He had to wonder, however, if in his present state if he would even notice something unusual in the schematics. Worry, lack of sleep, stress – all these factors combined were starting to wear on his ability to concentrate. And, if he were truly honest with himself, he would have to admit that he didn't even care anymore. The Death Star had been the emperor's pet project for over a decade, and Vader had begun to grow tired of it. _Let the Rebels find a way to destroy the damnable thing, I don't care any more...once I am ruling the galaxy, I will have no need for such contrivances…order and peace will be restored, the Alliance will be no more, and my Angel will rule at my side, the Queen she was always meant to be. _

By the end of the fourth day, with still no sign of or word from Han Solo, Padmé had become quite anxious. Things were better between her and her family, for which she was grateful. However, she could not shake the feeling that there was something amiss. She tried not to worry, but knowing the delicate state of her husband's health, she couldn't help it. The twins shared her unease, and they were just as anxious as she was to leave. But without Han Solo, they were going no where. It was on the morning of the fifth day that a solution finally presented itself from a most unlikely source.

"Padmé, I've contacted the Viceroy again," Ruwee told her as they sat down to eat breakfast. "And told him of your situation, and how worried you are about ...your husband."

Padmé was surprised by her father's words. "I don't know what he can do to help," she said. "Or even if he'd want to."

"He feels badly that things worked out the way they have," Ruwee continued. "I think he sees now, as we all do, that Vader means a great deal to you and the twins. And if you want to be with him, then we're not going to stand in your way."

Padmé nodded, relieved to hear it. "I'm glad to hear it," she told him. "So what does Bail have to do with this?"

"He is willing to transport you and the twins back to the star destroyer," Jobal said. "It was his idea, actually. I think he is anxious to make amends for his actions."

Padmé was taken aback by this, and looked at her children. "What do you think?" she asked them.

Luke and Leia sensed no deception in their grandparents, only a genuine concern for their daughter's happiness. "I think we ought to take him up on his offer," Luke said at last. "I'm worried about Dad."

"So am I," Leia added.

Padmé nodded. "We're all worried," she said. She looked up at her parents. "He has a very serious heart condition," she explained.

"Oh, I'm…sorry," Jobal said, feeling odd about thinking of Darth Vader as her son-in-law. "Didn't you say he was going to have surgery soon?"

"Yes, and after it he won't have to use the mask anymore," Padmé said. "It will mean a whole new life for him, for all of us," she added looking back at Luke and Leia.

"So you want me to tell the viceroy to come back here?" Ruwee asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "We'd be most happy to have him take us home."

"Very well," Ruwee said, standing up. "I'll contact him at once."


	37. Chapter 37

36

_Naboo_

Bail Organa was only too happy to return to the Naberrie home, delighted to hear that Padmé was willing to allow him to escort her and her children back to the _Exactor_.

"When will we see you again?" Jobal asked as Padmé and the twins prepared to leave.

"I don't know," Padmé said. "It will all depend on the emperor," she added. "As long as he is alive, we have to be very careful."

"Do you think his days are numbered?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes, most definitely they are," Padmé replied. "And once he is gone, everything will change, I know it."

Jobal and Ruwee weren't so convinced, but said nothing. "Take care of yourselves," Jobal said as she hugged her grandchildren. "It was so wonderful seeing you."

"Goodbye," Padmé said as she hugged her parents each in turn. "I love you both. Say goodbye to Sola and the girls for us."

"Try to come back soon," Ruwee said as they headed for the door.

"We will," Padmé replied. "Goodbye Dad."

"I'll make sure they are safe," Organa assured Jobal and Ruwee. "Have no fear."

"Thank you Viceroy," Ruwee said. "We know you will."

Jobal and Ruwee watched as Padmé and her children left their home, their future anything but certain.

_The Death Star_

"You have something to report, Lord Vader?"

Vader looked up from the computer screen to the emperor who now stood before him. "Yes, I have found something," he said.

Palpatine frowned and walked slowly over to the computer terminal where Vader was seated. Vader stood up at once to allow his master to sit.

"What is it?" Palpatine said, peering at the screen.

Vader leaned over and pointed to a spot on the screen. "There," he said. "A small exhaust port," he said.

"How is it a weakness?"

"There is a point at the end of this trench where a proton torpedo could, potentially, enter the system," Vader said. "If that happened, I believe it would start a chain reaction that would eventually destroy the station."

Palpatine was silent for a moment as he digested this. "And how would a proton torpedo be launched?" he asked doubtfully.

"A small one man fighter," Vader replied. "The rebels no doubt have such a vessel," he continued. "If one were to reach this point, it…"

"And how precisely would such a vessel penetrate our outer defenses?" Palpatine interjected.

Vader did not reply at once, somewhat surprised by his master's reaction. "The rebels are very tenacious, my master," he responded at last. "If they discover a way to destroy the Death Star, they will find a way to do it, make no mistake."

Palpatine's frown deepened as he pondered this. "All the more reason to crush the Rebellion as soon as possible," he grumbled. "Something you have not managed to do yet, Lord Vader."

Vader remained silent, too tired to refute his master's words, knowing better than to try.

"Is there anything else?" Palpatine asked as he stood up.

"No," Vader replied. "I searched the schematics twice," he added. "That was the only flaw I could see."

Palpatine nodded. "You seem tired, my friend," he said. "I hope your heart is not giving you more problems," he added.

Vader was surprised by the emperor's sudden and uncharacteristic show of compassion. "I thank you for your concern, my master," he said. "But I have had no further attacks recently."

"Good," Palpatine said, craning his neck to look up at Vader. "Why don't you take the next few days off, my friend? Go to Coruscant and spend some time in your home there. Your heart worries me."

Vader bowed to his master, not impressed by Palpatine's show of concern. "Thank you, my master," he said. "A few days' rest would be welcome."

"Very well," Palpatine said, waving him off dismissively. "Your work here is finished, my friend. Return to your ship and take the next week off."

"I shall," Vader replied. "Thank you, my master," he said again.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Captain Piett, we have a message coming in from Viceroy Organa."

Piett frowned, and walked over to the comm. station. "Organa?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the communications officer replied. "He says that Lady Vader is with him."

Piett's eyebrows lifted at this. "Put him on at once," he said.

"This is Captain Piett in command of the _Exactor_," Piett said. "How may I be of service, Viceroy?"

"I have the wife and children of Lord Vader with me," Organa replied.

"We copy that," Piett replied. "We are still in orbit around the Death Star, Viceroy," he continued. "Lord Vader wished me to convey to his wife that it is not safe for her to return yet due to the presence of the emperor."

Organa nodded. "I see," he said. "Very well then, I will take them back to Naboo."

"Yes, that is probably the best course of action," Piett replied. "We will send a shuttle for her and the twins as soon as we are able. Please convey this message to her ladyship."

"I will," Organa replied. "Thank you Captain."

Organa clicked off the screen as the wheels started turning in his head. _Neither her parents nor I have managed to convince Padmé of the danger she is in, ._he pondered; _perhaps there is someone who can_.

With that he headed for the cockpit of the small craft where Captain Antilles was awaiting orders.

"Antilles, there has been a change of plans," Organa said to the young man.

"Yes your Excellency?" Antilles asked expectantly.

Organa nodded, his mind made up. "Change course," he said. "Head for the Dagobah System at once."

Antilles was surprised by the order, but did not question it. "At once, sir," he replied, and began making the necessary course changes.

_If they can't convince her, then no one can, _Organa reflected as the small corvette jumped into hyperspace, leaving Naboo and the _Exactor_ far behind it.

Vader returned to the _Exactor_ whereupon he proceeded immediately to the bridge.

"Break out of orbit at once," Vader commanded without preamble. "Set your course for the planet Naboo."

"My lord, I did not expect you to return so soon," Piett said as the helmsman complied at once. "I spoke with Viceroy Organa not two hours ago."

Vader frowned under his mask. "Organa? What does he want?"

"He was escorting Lady Vader and the twins back to the ship," Piett replied. "I suppose she was tired of waiting for us," he added.

"No doubt," Vader replied. "I assume you told them that the emperor was still in the vicinity."

Piett nodded. "I did, milord," he replied. "The Viceroy was returning to Naboo with your family. I advised them to wait there until we sent a shuttle for them."

"Good," Vader said. "We should arrive at Naboo not too long after they do in that case."

"Yes sir we ought to be there in about twelve hours," Piett replied.

Vader nodded. "Inform Solo of our situation," he said. "I need to pay Dr. Thek a visit."

Piett frowned slightly. "Are you not well, milord?"  
"I've been better," Vader replied simply. "You have the bridge."

Piett nodded as he watched his commander leave the bridge once again.

_Tantive IV_

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Organa said, "but you know how dangerous it would be for you and the twins to be close by when the emperor is about."

Padmé nodded, disappointed that they would have to wait still further to get home. "Yes, I can't believe that I forgot about him," she admitted. "I suppose we'll just have to wait for Han after all."

"Yes, it appears so," Organa said, not telling Padmé that they were on the other side of the quadrant now from where they ought to be. "Don't worry, Padmé; I'm going to make sure you're safe."

Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Bail," she said. "You've been very helpful through all this."

Organa merely smiled, hoping that she would feel the same way when they arrived at Dagobah in a few hours.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"May I help you, Lord Vader?"

"I am here to see Dr. Thek," Vader replied.

"I'm afraid she is off duty, sir," the medi-droid replied. "Is there something I might do for you?"

"No," Vader replied and then left the droid.

As he walked through the corridors towards Thek's quarters he thought about how Leia had assured him that the doctor had feelings for him. Was it wise for him to go to her quarters knowing that? And then there was his wife, who, despite her protestations, was clearly jealous that Dr. Thek had been looking after him during the fourteen years of their estrangement. Still, Thek was his doctor after all; and a doctor was what he needed right now. Forty-eight hours without sleep, forty-eight hours of staring at a computer screen had left him with a massive, skull crushing headache. Ordinarily he avoided taking meds, he hated taking them in fact; but this was different. He was about to be reunited with his family, and the last thing he wanted was to feel like he'd been run over by a rancor.

Vader reached the doctor's quarters and rang the door chime. He waited a moment with no response and was about to ring again when the door slid open.

"Lord Vader!" Thek exclaimed in surprise. "What brings you by at this hour?"

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour," he said. "I've just returned from the Death Star," he said. "And I…"

"It's not your heart, is it?" she asked in alarm. "Come in, please, come in and sit down," she insisted.

Vader entered her quarters, which were considerably smaller than the ones he had furnished his family with. He felt uneasy being here, and sensed that she was rather flustered being in his presence while in her pajamas and bathrobe.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, sitting down across from him. Her palms were sweaty, and she rubbed them on the legs of her pajamas.

"I need something for a headache," he said, feeling foolish all of a sudden. "I haven't slept in two days and…"

"Two days!" she exclaimed. "Why ever not?"

Vader sighed, wishing she would allow him to finish a sentence. "Suffice it to say that I was too preoccupied to do so," he replied. "Now if you could give me something to alleviate the pain, I won't trouble you any further."

"Oh it's no trouble," she said with a smile. "Let me see what I have here. I always keep a few things on hand just in case of emergency," she explained, standing up.

Vader nodded as she left him for a moment only to return with a small analgesic patch in her hand.

"This should help," she said. "It will also help you to sleep."

Vader stood up. "I hope so," he said, holding his hand out for the patch.

"I can apply it right now if you like," she offered. "If you can remove your…"  
"That is not necessary," he replied, taking the patch. "I can do so myself. Thank you."

Thek nodded, feeling rather awkward all of a sudden. "So I guess your business on the Death Star is finished?" she said as he turned to leave.

He looked back at her, puzzled by her insistence on continuing the conversation beyond what he deemed appropriate. "Yes, it is," he said, turning to leave again.

"I guess that means your family will be returning to the ship," she said.

Vader looked back at her again. "Yes, they will," he said. "Is there something on your mind, Doctor? Something you wish to say?"

Thek's face colored slightly. "No, not really," she said. "I guess I've not seen you in a few days, and I've been concerned."

"There is no need," he replied. "But I thank you for your concern at any rate."

With that he left her. Thek sat down on the chair once again, cursing herself for her folly.


	38. Chapter 38

38

_Tantive IV_

"Padmé, I'm afraid there's been a change of plan," Bail said as he entered the passenger lounge.

Padmé exchanged a look of concern with her children. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"I mean that I need to stop at Dagobah before I return you to Naboo," he said. "I have already told Master Yoda to expect me. I didn't really think I would still have you and the twins on board by this point."

"Of course not," she said. "Well if you need to make a stop at Dagobah, we don't mind, do we kids?"

"We'll get to see Obi-Wan!" Leia declared happily.

"That's right," Padmé said. "I'm sure he's missed you both very much."

Organa smiled. "Great," he said. "We'll be there in a few hours."

Padmé nodded, deciding that it would probably be best not to tell Vader about their little detour. She looked over at Luke and Leia. "Is he telling the truth?" she asked.

"He did contact Yoda before he came to Naboo," Luke said. "But he isn't telling us everything."

Padmé frowned. "Do you suspect danger?"

Leia shook her head. "No, he wants to help us. He's in love with you, Mom. You must have seen that."

Padmé frowned. "Yes, it's hard not to," she muttered. "Let's just hope his concept of help is one we can all live with."

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

For the first time in more than a week, Vader had a decent sleep. Thanks to the patch provided by Dr. Thek, he had managed to rid himself of the nagging headache that had plagued him for days as well. He had started to wonder though if the headache was directly linked to the presence of the emperor; for the more distance the _Exactor_ but between itself and the Death Star, the weaker the pain grew until it was gone altogether.

As soon as he awoke, Vader made his way to the bridge to check on their position. Captain Piett greeted him as he entered the bridge.

"Good morning sir," Piett said. "I trust you had a good rest?"

Vader nodded. "Yes, a much needed one as well," he said. "What is our ETA for Naboo?"

Piett checked the navi-computer. "Approximately two hours, sir," he said.

"Very good," Vader replied, the thought of his family returning home filling him with a rare feeling of excitement. "Have Solo ready a shuttle, I will meet him in the hangar bay in two hours."

"Are you going with him, my lord?" Piett asked.

Vader had considered it, but reasoned that Padmé's parents had already had enough shock recently. Meeting their son-in-law right now probably wasn't such a good idea. "No," he said. "But I want to be there when they return."  
"Of course sir," Piett replied. "I will contact Solo at once."

Vader left the bridge and made his way to his family's home. Threepio and Artoo-Detoo had been left behind and had spent the two weeks in the apartment alone. Vader was somewhat surprised that they were both fully operational, knowing how they tended to get on one another's circuitry.

"Master Vader," Threepio said, "I'm so glad to see you! We've been abandoned! When are Mistress Padmé and the twins returning? Artoo has been driving me…"  
"Enough," Vader said, holding up a hand. "I need the two of you to help me with something," he said. "And then, you're to come back here and be ready for Padmé and the children's return. They will be here soon."

"Oh yes, Master Vader," Threepio gushed. "We'd be most happy to help in any way we can!"

Vader turned and walked out of the apartment, followed closely by the two droids. He proceeded to the gymnasium down the hall, and then into what had been the Meadow Room.

"Oh my," Threepio gasped. "What happened here?"

Artoo let out long series of whistles.

Vader looked down at the little astromech. "Yes, you're right," he said. "But we're going to fix that right now," he said. "Over here." He walked over to the access panel where the door had still not been replaced. Just thinking of what Palpatine had forced him to do that day angered Vader; but he pushed his anger aside, knowing that it was counterproductive for what he needed to do.

"Scan the circuitry," he told Artoo. Artoo proceeded to extend his scope above his domed head and into the recess in the wall. He let out a series of beeps and whistles as he scanned.

"Can it be fixed?" Vader asked.

Artoo replied with a short burst of beeps and whistles.

"Good," Vader replied. "I'll leave that to the two of you," he said as he left the room.

_Dagobah_

The humidity enveloped them immediately as Padmé, Luke and Leia stepped off of the corvette and onto a makeshift landing platform. The pungent smell of vegetation, moss and mud filled the air, nearly taking their breath away.

"Glad this will be a short visit," Luke muttered as he, his mother and sister made their way through the murkiness, following Bail Organa.

They didn't have to follow him long before they came upon a small group of huts. They were modest, and very small; but a welcome sight if it meant escaping from the dampness that had already caused their clothing to cling to their skin.

"Right in here," Organa said. "I'm sure they know we're here."

He was right. Inside the first small hut they found Obi-Wan and Yoda waiting for them. Luke and Leia were overjoyed to see their old master again, and hugged him tightly. They had so much they wanted to tell him, so much they wanted to share that they had a hard time containing their excitement.

"Good it is to see you again, Padmé," Yoda said.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, far too long, Master Yoda," she said. "The twins have missed you as well."

"Dismayed I was to learn of Vader's capture of you," Yoda continued, shaking his head sadly. "Glad we are you were able to escape."

Padmé was startled by his statement. "We didn't escape, Yoda," she said. "He allowed us to go so that we could visit my family on Naboo. We're not Vader's prisoners, not any more."

"I wish we could believe that, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, turning his attention to her. "But I highly doubt that it is true. Vader is a Sith, they are incapable of feeling anything that isn't dark or destructive."

"You're wrong," Luke spoke up. "He loves us, very much. And we love him."

"I see you and Bail have been in consultation about this situation," Padmé commented bitterly. "I just wish everyone would let us live our lives in peace!"

"If we thought you knew what was best for you and the twins, we would have no trouble doing so," Kenobi said. "But since you seem to be blinded by this power that Vader still has over you, you've left us no choice."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked, starting to grow alarmed.

"Luke and Leia represent our last chance to defeat the Sith," Kenobi continued. "We cannot allow Palpatine to destroy them. So long as they are with Vader that remains a very real threat."

"Our father plans to kill the emperor!" Leia cried. "He has no intention of turning us over to him!"  
"Perhaps not," Yoda said, "perhaps turn you into siths himself, he will."

Padmé began to get a very bad feeling that she had walked into a trap, and turned to demand that Bail take them back to Naboo at once. She had no intention of staying here another minute to listen to more of the same garbage she had endured on Naboo. However, there was one problem: Organa was gone.

"Where is Bail?" she said, alarm bells going off in her head. "Where is he?" she said as she made for the exit.

"It's no use, Padmé," Kenobi said as he let her pass. "The viceroy is gone. You will stay here with us where you and the twins will be safe. I'm sorry we had to resort to this, but you've left us no choice."

Padmé looked back at him, and then at the twins. "How could you do this to us?" she cried. "How could you do this to them? They love their father! He will be devastated if we don't return to him!"  
"Accept this, you will," Yoda said, ignoring her angry outburst. "The fate of the galaxy is at risk. More important this is than anything."

Padmé slowly walked back towards the doorway. She wasn't surprised that Yoda had no compassion for her love for her husband; but Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan knew better. He had been with her over the fourteen years when she mourned the loss of her Anakin; he more than anyone ought to know what he meant to her.

"I can't believe you did this to me," she said to Obi-Wan as she reached the doorway. "I thought you were my friend, I though you cared about me, about us."

"I do care, Padmé," he replied calmly. "That is why I…"

His statement was stopped cold with a slap across the face. He was shocked and looked at Padmé. Her dark eyes shone with tears of anger and betrayal, but she didn't say another word. She simply turned and left the hut, followed by her twins, who didn't give Obi-Wan so much as a glance as they left.

_Naboo_

Han Solo arrived at the Naberrie home just as Jobal and Ruwee were sitting down to breakfast. Ruwee answered the knock at the door, not entirely surprised to see the young Imperial officer.

"Hello sir," Han said. "I'm here to…"  
"I know why you're here," Ruwee cut in. "And you're too late. My daughter and her children have already left."

Han was too stunned to speak for a moment. _Lord Vader will kill me, _was his first thought. "What do you mean?" he finally managed to say. "Where are they? Where did they go?"

Ruwee frowned. "I don't see how that's any of your business, young man. If you'd been here when my daughter had expected you to be, she wouldn't have had to rely on someone else for transportation."

"We were delayed," Han explained, "it was unavoidable. You've got to tell me where she is, please! I'm responsible for her. My commander will kill me if I return to the ship without her and the twins!"

_Yeah, I'm sure of that, _Ruwee thought, realizing who this young man's commander must be. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Han; after all, it wasn't his fault that he'd been assigned to serve under Darth Vader.

"Padmé left with Viceroy Organa," Ruwee said. "I'm hoping he's managed to convince her to stay with him and not return to that monster. The fact that she isn't here or the ship makes me think that maybe he's managed to do so."

Han turned and left Ruwee, knowing he'd say something regrettable if he stayed any longer. _What the hell am I going to do now? _He thought anxiously. _Vader is going to be so pissed…_

"Who was at the door?" Jobal asked.

"An Imperial officer," Ruwee replied as he rejoined his wife at the table. "Looking for Padmé and the twins."

"You mean the one who was supposed to bring her back to the star destroyer?" Jobal asked.

"Yep," Ruwee replied. "I told him he was too late, and that she'd left with Bail Organa."

Jobal frowned. "But they left almost two days ago," she said. "They haven't rendezvoused with the ship yet?"

Ruwee shook his head. "It seems that Padmé has seen reason finally," he said. "She stayed with Organa, just as we hoped she would."

Jobal nodded. "I hope that's it," she said, "and that she hasn't been forced into something. I still don't feel right about this, Ruwee. Padmé is a strong willed woman; she won't take kindly to being manipulated into something."

"She's stubborn, and right now she doesn't know what is best for her," Ruwee said. "Viceroy Organa is the best thing for her and those kids; she just doesn't know it yet. Give her time, Jobal, and she will, I'm certain of it. A few more days away from Vader and she will be free of his influence forever."

Jobal nodded, hoping that he was right, hoping that they weren't embarking upon a path that would result in them losing their daughter forever, again.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Han Solo was sweating profusely by the time he reached the _Exactor_. No, it was not his fault that Vader's wife and children had left Naboo; but would Vader be reasonable enough to see that before he choked the life out of him? _This is all your fault, Organa, _he thought angrily, vowing that if he did manage to survive the wrath of the Dark Lord, he would make it his personal mission to find Organa and bring him to justice. He could imagine how pleased Vader would be to repay the Viceroy for his treachery.

Vader stood in the hangar bay as the shuttle entered and settled onto the deck. _Something is wrong, _he felt immediately; _something is very wrong. _

As the ramp of the shuttle lowered to the deck, Vader approached the craft. Solo appeared, and Vader knew at once that he had been correct in his fears.

"Where are they?" he asked simply, the anger and anxiety welling up within him.

"I'm sorry sir," Han replied nervously, "they're gone. Lady Vader's father told me she left with Bail Organa days ago. He doesn't know where they went."

Vader stood for a moment, his mind refusing to believe what he had just heard. _She is with Organa…he has her and my children…_He remembered Padmé telling him how Organa had tried to get her to divorce him, how he had wanted her for himself. _ And now he has her…_ Rage filled him, and was quickly followed by pain.

"Find him," he said to Han as the pain in his chest exploded through his body. "Find him and…" he stopped, the pain too crushing to allow him to continue. He clutched at his chest, as Han ran to help. But he was too late and Vader fell to the deck, unconscious. Han ran to the comm. on the far wall and activated it.

"I need a medic down here on the double!" he shouted. "Lord Vader has collapsed!"


	39. Chapter 39

39

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Dr. Thek responded to Han's urgent call for help and was in the hangar bay with a medical team within moments.

"What happened?" Thek asked as Han helped the droids lift the unconscious Dark Lord onto a hovering gurney.

"Looked to me like it was some sort of attack," Han responded. "When I told him about his family, he…"

"What about his family?" Thek interjected anxiously. She looked around the hangar. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Han replied. "They were already gone when I got to Naboo."

Thek frowned, looking down at Vader. _No wonder he had an attack, _she thought grimly. "Let's get him to the infirmary," she told the droids.

Han followed along, troubled by what had happened. He proceeded to the bridge, leaving Dr. Thek to attend to her patient. Captain Piett was surprised to see Solo on the bridge, and immediately grew alarmed.

"Solo, what's going on?" Piett asked.

"Plenty, sir," Han replied.

Lord Vader was brought into the hyperbaric treatment room, where Thek and her assistants set to work with a great sense of urgency.

"Doctor, blood pressure is 210 over 120," reported one droid.

Thek nodded grimly in acknowledgment. She had been worried that something like this would happen. Vader had been under a tremendous amount of stress lately, far too much given the delicate condition of his heart. And now his wife and children were missing. Thek had to wonder if Padmé had taken the opportunity to leave, to regain her freedom. _No, she loves him, doesn't she? Surely she wouldn't do this to him! _

The thought that Padmé had tricked her husband into letting him leave the ship angered Thek; had that been her plan all along? To pretend to love him while all the while plotting a way to escape from him? Not only that, she had taken the twins, the children that Vader adored and cherished. _If he dies, it will be on your head, Milady,_ Thek thought angrily as she worked frantically to save Vader's life.

"Gone? What do you mean, Solo? Where have they gone?" Piett demanded.

Han ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, sir," he replied. "Her father said she'd left with Viceroy Organa."

"But Organa said he was returning to Naboo," Piett countered. "And when I spoke with him, he was far closer to Naboo than we were at the time. There's no way we could have arrived there first."

Han shook his head.

"Which only means one thing," Piett continued. "Organa has abducted Lady Vader and the twins."

"Is it possible that she went with him willingly?" Han asked. "That she took the opportunity to escape?"

Piett shook his head. "No," he replied. "Not possible. I know Milady, Solo. She loves Lord Vader and would never do such a thing. The Viceroy has taken them."

Han nodded as he digested this and then remembered Vader's last order to him before his collapse. "Lord Vader told me to find Organa," Han said. "To find him and bring him to justice."

"Then that is just what you will do," Piett replied. "We must wait here; we don't want to arouse the emperor's suspicions. You take a squadron of clones and go to Alderaan. Use whatever means necessary to apprehend him, Solo. He will not get away with this atrocity."

Han had never seen the normally placid Piett so angry. "I'll leave as soon as possible, sir," he said. "Don't worry, Captain," he added. "He'll pay for what he's done. I'll see to it personally."

_Dagobah_

Luke and Leia had finally surrendered to sleep, curled up in make shift beds in one of the small huts that Obi-Wan had erected. Padmé lay across from them, watching them sleep in the dim light of the small lamp Yoda had given her. Sleep would not come to Padmé this night; of that she was certain. Sleep would not come to her until she was back where she belonged, back with her husband.

_I miss you, Ani, _she thought as a feeling of tremendous sadness washed over her. It had been two weeks since she and the twins had left the _Exactor_, and now she was beginning to wonder if she would ever return again. With no way off of the planet, she and the twins were virtual prisoners on Dagobah. _How ironic,_ she thought_, that everyone thinks we are prisoners on the Exactor, and they yet they are the ones who have made us prisoners here. _How would Vader react when he found out she was not on Naboo? What would happen when he learned what had happened? In his current condition, it could be very dangerous, even fatal to have such a shock. What if he has another heart attack? What if this one kills him??

Padmé wrestled with these thoughts as she lay in the hot, uncomfortable hut. She could not shake the feeling the feeling that something was wrong. With the proximity of the emperor, she understood why he had not been able to contact her; no doubt any communication from the _Exactor_ to Naboo would arouse the suspicion of Palpatine. No, it was not the lack of communication that had her alarmed; it was just something in her gut, something she could not even define. Luke and Leia had sensed it too, and their insight was second to none. She watched them as they slept; knowing that even though they had managed to drift off, neither was enjoying a good sleep. They had tossed and turned a great deal, as though they were in the throes of a nightmare. Her suspicions were confirmed when Leia's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Mom, Mom!" she cried, looking around the room for her mother.

"I'm right here, Leia," Padmé said, sitting up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Leia turned to her mother. "It's Dad," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "He's in trouble!"

Padmé frowned, the fear that had been eating away at her for the past twenty-four hours blossoming into terror. "Trouble? What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"His heart," Leia said softly as tears filled her eyes. "He's dying, Mom!"

Padmé held her arms out to Leia, who come over to her at once. Holding her daughter tightly, Padmé stroked Leia's hair, doing her best to master her own fear and anguish for the sake of her child. "We will find a way to get to him, Leia," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"How?" Leia asked, looking up at her mother forlornly. "There's no way off of this planet!"

"Yes there is, and we're going to find it."

Padmé and Leia looked over to see that Luke had awoken too.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Padmé asked. "How can we get off of here?"

"When I was in the hospital back on Alderaan, Obi-Wan told me that Viceroy Organa had obtained an Imperial shuttle for him so that he could travel safely to Dagobah. That shuttle has to be here somewhere, Mom. Ships just don't disappear after all."

Padmé nodded. "Of course," she said as hope began to bloom within her. "We have to find that shuttle, kids; but we cannot let Yoda and Obi-Wan know what we are doing."

"If you can distract them, Leia and I can search for it," Luke suggested.

"I can do that," Padmé replied. "Just be careful; there are lots of snakes and other creatures living in those swamps."

"Good thing Dad told us to take our lightsabers," Leia said. "More than a match for any swamp creature," she added with a smile.

Padmé smiled too. "Yes, no doubt. Let's wait for daylight before we set our plan into motion. I'm sure Obi-Wan hid the ship well, otherwise he'd not be so smug about us being unable to leave."

"Don't worry, Mom," Luke said. "We're good at finding things. We manage to find all the birthday presents you hide every year, right?"

Padmé smiled. "Yes, you do," she said. "Let's hope those snooping skills help you to find the shuttle too."

Leia nodded, hugging her mother close. "It's going to be okay, Mom," she said, "we're going home soon, I know it."

Padmé kissed the top of Leia's head. "Yes, we are."

_Starship Exactor_

Lord Vader had been placed into a state of stasis in order to sustain his life while Dr. Thek commenced the awesome task of repairing his damaged cardiopulmonary system. Realizing that his heart was far too damaged for further delay, Thek had set to work at once, removing the now useless breathing apparatus from Vader's chest.

Grateful that the cells she had harvested had regenerated so quickly, Thek commenced the surgery to regenerate his heart and lungs. With the assistance of her droid assistants, Thek implanted the precious cells into the damaged lung and heart tissue of her unconscious patient. It was an arduous and delicate process, but several hours later, it was finished. Keeping Vader in stasis, she placed him on a heart monitor and assigned a droid to keep constant watch over him for any signs of rejection or complications.

"How is Lord Vader?" Captain Piett asked as he entered the infirmary. Thek had alerted the ship's commander that the surgery was complete and apprised him of Vader's status.

"He is in stasis," Thek replied, sitting down tiredly on the edge of her desk. "I have implanted the new, healthy cells in his heart and lung tissues, and removed the breathing apparatus."

Piett nodded. "How long until he is conscious?"

"Oh it will be quite some time before we revive him," Thek replied. "Once he is stable enough, I will commence with the rest of the procedure," she explained, "repairing the rest of his body that is in need of repair. It's a very time consuming, delicate procedure, Captain."

"I can imagine," Piett replied. "And once all that is done, how long a recovery time will follow?"

Thek sighed. "Well that depends on Lord Vader," she replied. "If his recuperative abilities are as remarkable as I think they are, then four or five days."

Piett's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So he could be fully healed in approximately a week? Is that what you're telling me?"

Thek nodded. "If everything goes as planned, then yes," she said.

"Extraordinary," Piett replied. "I only hope Lady Vader has been recovered by that time," he said.

Thek frowned. "You're assuming of course she wants to be recovered," she countered, getting down from the edge of her desk.

Piett frowned. "Why wouldn't she want to be?" he asked.

Thek looked back at him. "You and I both know that she was less than thrilled about being forced to live here," she said.

"That's true," he agreed, "but her attitude has greatly changed since then. I have no doubt of the love she has for Lord Vader and his for her. She will be frantic to get back home, I'm certain of it."

Thek did not reply. She wanted to believe him, wanted to agree with him, for Vader's sake at least. "We'll see," she said. "I hope you're right. I'm beat," she said, walking to the door. "I'm turning in for the night."

Piett nodded. "I'll walk you out," he said as he headed for the door as well.

9


	40. Chapter 40

40

_Dagobah_

Luke and Leia were up early, as soon as the faint light of the Dagobah sun made its way through the murkiness and gloom of the swamp. Armed with their lightsabers, they headed out into the swampland in search for the elusive shuttle.

Meanwhile Padmé stayed behind, and headed for the hut where Obi-Wan and Yoda had spoken to them the previous night.

Obi-Wan looked up when she entered the hut, surprised to see her.

"Good morning, Padmé," he said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Thank you," she said, taking a seat beside Yoda.

Yoda watched her, doing his best to discern her frame of mind. But Padmé was doing an excellent job of shielding her feelings, much to Yoda's surprise and dismay.

"Angry you are," he ventured.

Padmé looked at him. "Can you blame me?" she asked. "I've been abducted and am being held here against my will."

"A situation you're quite familiar with, I'm sure," Obi-Wan remarked.

Padmé looked at him. "You don't know anything about my situation," she replied. "Yes, at first that is exactly how things were; but things have changed since then. He is becoming more and more like Anakin every day."

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at one another.

"I know you don't believe me," she continued, seeing the look on their faces. "Just as Bail doesn't. You all seem to think I'm under some sort of mind control."

"A Sith he is," Yoda reminded her. "More than capable of such a thing, he is."

"Yes, more than capable," Padmé agreed. "But he would not do that to me. He loves me, he cares about me. He would never manipulate me that way."

An awkward silence ensued, neither Yoda nor Obi-Wan quite knowing what to say to her. They had always known Padmé to be a strong willed woman; getting her to see their point of view was bound to be a challenge.

"Where are Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Sleeping," Padmé replied calmly as she sipped at the pungent brew that Yoda was passing off as tea. "They barely slept all night. None of us did."

"Learn to accept the situation, you must," Yoda said. "Acting in your best interest, we are."

Padmé looked at the diminutive Jedi master over the edge of her cup. "I know you believe that," she said. "But you couldn't be further from the truth. But of course, you Jedi always did have the answers, didn't you? That was why Anakin felt compelled to turn to the Dark Side to try to save me, isn't it? You and your code," she spat. "I can't stay here," she said, standing up.

"Padmé, please," Obi-Wan called after her.

Padmé stopped but did not turn around.

"No one feels worse about what happened to Anakin than I do," he said.

She turned around, her dark eyes flashing with anger. "Don't you dare say that to me," she replied hotly. "You of all people should have known what he was going through before it was too late to stop it. You of all people should have sensed his pain. You were his master, his best friend! And what did you do to him? You left him to burn to death in a river of fire, after mutilating him. Don't tell me how badly you feel, Obi-Wan. I don't believe it for a moment."

With that she left.

"Is it possible we've made a mistake in this course of action?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda.

Yoda shook his head. "Believe that, do you? Believe Vader can be redeemed, do you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "No," he said. "I don't."

"Then mistaken we are not," Yoda replied. "Angry, she is, but she will get past it when she realized that we are saving the galaxy from the Sith."

"Is that what we're doing?" Kenobi asked.

Yoda nodded. "With Luke and Leia on our side, destroy the Sith we will."

Obi-Wan nodded, realizing that, as usual, Master Yoda had the situation well in hand.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Dr. Thek entered the hyperbaric treatment room early the next morning, anxious to check on her patient. Vader had passed a quiet night, and seemed to be quite stable when she arrived.

"Anything to report?" she asked the medidroid that had spent the night at Vader's side.

"No Doctor," the droid replied. "His vital signs have been consistently stable all night."

"Good," Thek replied, looking down at Vader's sleeping face. "If he continues to remain stable over the next twelve hours, I plan to continue with the next step of the surgery," she told the droid. "Continue to monitor Lord Vader while I ready the cell samples for surgery."

"Yes Doctor Thek."

_Dagobah_

Luke and Leia had spent nearly three hours scouring the nearby area of swampland for the shuttle, but with no luck. Discouraged, tired and hungry, they returned to the hut where they had spent the night and found their mother alone.

Padmé looked up when Luke and Leia entered the hut. "Well?" she asked. "Did you find anything?"

Luke and Leia plopped down on the floor. "No," Luke said, sounding defeated. "We didn't."

Padmé nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Well you've only just begun your search," she told them. "It's out there, we'll find it. You two need to have something to eat; I will go look for a while."

Luke frowned, remembering the promise he had made to his father. "I don't like the idea of you out there alone, Mom," he said. "Besides, there are snakes."

Padmé frowned. "Snakes?"

Luke nodded. "Lots and lots of snakes."

Padmé hates snakes with a passion; just the thought of them made her skin crawl. But there was so much at stake now; surely she could withstand a few snakes if it meant their freedom? But she didn't know how to use a lightsaber, and she had no weapon. Or did she?

"What are you looking for?" Leia asked her mother as Padmé started digging through the bags that Organa had surreptitiously left in the hut.

"This," she said, pulling a blaster out of one bag. "Your father gave me this before we left," she said.

Luke smiled. "More than a match for any snake stupid enough to mess with you," he said.

Padmé laughed. "My thinking exactly," she replied, standing up and sliding the blaster down the back of her trousers. "I'll be back soon," she said. "Wish me luck."

"Be careful," Luke said, all joking aside.

Padmé smiled at him. "Don't worry," she said. "I once battled a Nexu, remember?"

Luke grinned. "Yeah, I remember," he said. "Still, be careful," he said.

"I will," she said, bending to kiss each of them on top of their heads. "I'll be back soon."

With that she left, leaving Luke and Leia to eat the less than appetizing meal that their mother had procured for them.

_Imperial Shuttle Hephaestus_

Han had just dropped out of hyperspace in the Alderaan System. The thought of storming the royal palace was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Solo didn't consider himself a soldier; he was a pilot. But in this instance, he felt like a soldier, about to carry out his commander's last wishes. _No, don't think that, it's bad luck_ he admonished himself as he adjusted the ship's course. _Vader's a tough one, he'll make it. _

"Sir there is a distress call coming through on the comm.," said the junior officer Han had dragged along with him. "It's coming from a vessel nearby."

"What configuration?" Han asked, not wanting to get into rescue missions now when he had his own mission to deal with.

"One of ours, sir," the young man replied. "A slaving vessel. They are in need of assistance."

"Great," muttered Han. He would be violating every rule in the book if he were to ignore a direct distress call from an Imperial ship; no matter that they were merely a shuttle and had minimal fire power, he had to investigate. "Hail them," he said. "Get their position."

The young officer complied. "I have their position now, sir," he said. "They are less than a parsec away."

Han sighed. "Okay, let's go then," he said. "See what other trouble we can land ourselves in."

_Dagobah_

"Hello younglings," Obi-Wan said amiably as he entered the hut where Luke and Leia were. "I'm glad to see you are eating."

Luke and Leia looked up at Obi-Wan, their mental shields slamming up at once. "Well it's kind of a necessity," Luke said as Obi-Wan sat down. "Not the best food I've ever had though," he hastened to add.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Master Yoda does have many skills, but cooking doesn't seem to be one of them," he remarked.

"Why are you doing this to us, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked. "Why are you keeping us here against our will?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his beard thoughtfully. Leia had never been one to mince words, _much like her father, _he reflected.

"What we are doing is for the good of you and your mother, as well as the galaxy," he said. "You may not realize it, but the two of you represent the best hope the galaxy has of ever becoming free again."

Luke frowned. "How do you see us doing that?"

Obi-Wan looked at the boy. "You are the last of the Jedi," he said. "You must destroy the Sith, or else all will be lost."

"Our father plans to kill the emperor," Leia said. "What do you need us for?"

Obi-Wan did not reply, but merely looked down at the ground for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to them.

"You expect us to kill our father, don't you?" Leia said at last as the realization dawned on her. "That's what you mean by destroy the Sith, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her, and in an instant Leia saw that she was right.

"Get out of here, Obi-Wan," Luke said in a low voice that was filled with anger. "Where do you get off coming in here and pretending to be our friend when all the while you have this at the back of your mind?"

"Luke, you are too young to understand what a threat your father is to you," Obi-Wan countered. "You love him, yes; but did you ever consider that as a Sith he is incapable of returning that love?"

"You're wrong!" Leia cried, just as angry as her brother. "You don't know him; you don't know what you're talking about! He _does_ love us! He has saved our lives, each one of us, including Mom! What do you know about love anyway? You Jedi aren't even allowed to love!"  
"Listen to yourself, Leia," Obi-Wan admonished. "_You _Jedi? Do you not consider yourself a Jedi anymore? Have you already become a Sith in the short time since we've been apart?"

"I'm my father's child," Leia countered, "not a Sith. I love him, and I will do anything to protect him, just as he would do for us."

"Leia's right," Luke added. "We would no more kill our father than one another," he continued. "So you can put that idea out of your head. Did _you_ ever consider that maybe, just maybe, our father was capable of redemption? That loving us, having his family with him has changed him? He is the Chosen One, isn't he?"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said. "But that doesn't mean that…"

"I think my brother asked you to leave," Leia interjected. "We've had enough bashing of our father lately to last a lifetime, and don't want to hear any more."

Obi-Wan looked at each of the twins in turn, seeing that even in the short time they had been with Vader they had changed. This was something he had not anticipated, and it troubled him. "Very well," he said at last as he stood up. "I will leave. But don't think that I have put this issue to rest, for I have not." He turned to leave and then realized Padmé was absent. "Where is your mother?" he asked, turning back to them.

"She went for a walk," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, and then left the twins alone, anxious to discuss the most alarming turn of events with Master Yoda.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Lord Vader's cardiopulmonary status had remained unchanged for twenty-four hours. Dr. Thek was more than anxious to continue with Vader's surgery, more than anxious to see him whole and totally human again. She told herself this was strictly for professional reasons; that as his physician she wanted what was best for him, and that was what this surgery would mean for him. Yet, Thek had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that there was more to her desire to heal Vader than merely professional ethics.

Thek had been fascinated by Darth Vader for the fourteen years she had known him, and had always suspected that there was far more to the man than the public image he projected to the galaxy. His massive physical injuries, injuries that very few individuals knew the extent of, made him human in her eyes; the fact that he needed her, whether he admitted it or not, made him even more so. And now he was about to be restored to the same physical condition he'd been in before his terrible accident. Vader would be human again, fully human again. And that was an exciting thought.

"Doctor Thek, we are ready," her assistant informed her as he entered her office.

Thek nodded as she stood up. "Let's get to it then," she said as she headed for the door.

10


	41. Chapter 41

41

_Dagobah_

Padmé pushed a strand of hair from her sweaty brow as she trudged through the humid vegetation. Ignoring the cries of what sounded like many wild creatures around her, she pushed onward, knowing that each step would bring her closer to finding the shuttle, closer to freedom. _Freedom and Anakin_, she kept telling herself. The thought of him gave her the strength to go on, despite her nearly paralyzing fear of snakes. She thought of how he would tease her for being afraid of them, would tell her of the huge ones he used to see in the desert of Tatooine, and remind her of how she'd bested a Nexu in the arena of Geonosis. _Yes, for him I can do this, for him I can even face snakes. _

Her clothes were spattered in mud, and clung to her as she made her way through the dense vegetation. _I need a shower, _she thought, knowing that such a luxury would be out of the question in this backwater planet. Even a dip in a lake or pond would be welcome; but since the only ponds here were full of reptiles and other assorted monsters, she decided that she could withstand being dirty for a little longer. She concentrated on the future, for she had come to realize that dwelling on her present situation was far too depressing. It seemed unlikely that she would be able to convince either Yoda or Obi-Wan to find them a means off of the planet. But should they happen to find their own….well that would be a different story altogether. The Jedi were peace loving, after all; surely they would not hold them here at the point of a lightsaber. _If they do, well then they will find out just how determined I am to get me and my children home, _she decided.

At the back of her mind, Padmé could not stop imagining how Vader would react when he learned what had happened, and how Kenobi was keeping her a virtual prisoner. She had no doubt that he would proceed at once to Dagobah and level the planet for the sheer audacity of Kenobi. And then a thought stuck her: _what if he thinks I've left him? What if he thinks I've played him for a fool all this time? That I've taken up with Bail Organa?_ The thought that he was back on the ship, heart broken made her stop in her tracks, as a cold feeling filled her. Leia had sensed Vader's pain, so had Luke. Had her absence caused him to have another attack? The thought of this only made her determination greater, and she continued on her way.

_Shuttle Hephaestus_

Han waited impatiently as the shuttle was brought into the hangar bay of the slaver ship. _I don't have time for this, _he thought to himself.

"Lieutenant Solo, I'm glad to see you," said an officer who met Han at the bottom of the shuttle's ramp. "We have a situation here that requires some muscle. How many clones did you say you had on board?"

"Fifty," Han replied, wishing he hadn't mentioned the clones at all.

"Perfect," replied the officer. "Come with me; bring the clones, all of them."

Han's young assistant headed back onto the ship to summon the troops as Han began to wonder what it was he'd stumbled into.

"What's going on?" he asked at last. "Why do you need clones?"  
"The cargo has been giving us a great deal of trouble," the officer replied. "We've managed to take down a few of them, but…"  
"Wait a minute," Han said, holding up a hand to silence him. "Take them down? What are you talking about?"

"Wookiees," he replied. "Stinking wookiees, that's what I'm talking about. They've decided to start a damn revolt right here on the ship."

Han frowned. The thought of slavery had never sat well with him. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked warily.

"Help us regain control of the ship," the officer replied, "what do you think? I don't care how many of the things your troops kill; they'd make lousy slaves anyway."

Han's frown deepened as the clones started streaming past them and fell into step behind the commander of the vessel.

"I don't like this," Han told his companion officer. "This really stinks."

"They're just slaves, sir," the man replied.

Han turned and gave him a sharp look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he said as he left him and followed the troops out of the hangar.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

The laborious, painstaking process of introducing new, healthy cells into the damaged areas of Vader's body took many hours. Before they could even be applied to the damaged tissues, the prostheses that Vader had been fitted with years earlier needed to be removed. Thek was appalled by the sloppiness of the implants. She could only imagine what Vader must have gone through when they were applied. He had hinted once that the droids who had worked on his body that day had done so in a ruthless manner, not even bothering to use pain killers to numb the excruciating agony of the procedure. _Butchers, _Thek thought as she and the droids worked with care and precision to repair the damaged limbs.

The team of medi-droids did a great deal of the work, which enabled Thek to complete the surgery far quicker than had she worked alone. She of course had the all important task of coordinating their efforts and overseeing their work, as well as handling the more delicate, demanding tasks involved in the procedure. Thek was pleased and amazed at how rapidly the new cells had regenerated, and reasoned that they would continue to do so once implanted into the body of Vader. She estimated that within a week, perhaps less, his body would be fully healed. _I wonder if his family will be back by then, _she thought. Part of her hoped they weren't; part of her hoped they were gone for good. She was ashamed of herself for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. _I've been looking after him for fourteen years, after all. She walked out of his life, taking his children with her. _

"Dr. Thek, we are ready to close," one of the droids informed her.

"Do so," Thek replied, stepping back and allowing the droids to do their work. She ran the back of her hand over her brow tiredly. It had been twelve long hours, but they had done it. "Move him to the bacta tank at once," she ordered the droids.

Once the droids had completed their task, they fitted a breathing apparatus over Vader's mouth and nose. Next they applied a layer of synthetic flesh over his face, his scalp, and the ends of his limbs. Having done this, they moved the surgical table out of the room, with Thek following behind. The bacta rejuvenation tank was in the recovery wing of the infirmary, and the droids proceeded there. Thek watched as they lowered Vader into the tank, certain that the healing properties of the bacta would work wonders on the newly repaired body of Vader.

"I want his vitals monitored around the clock," Thek informed her assistant, "as well as the progress of the regeneration. No one is to enter this room without my permission, is that understood?"

"Yes m'am," the assistant replied. "I will make sure of it."

Thek nodded. "I'm exhausted," she told the young woman, "as I'm sure you are too, Vera. Time to get some rest."

The young woman nodded. "Congratulations, Dr. Thek," she said with a smile. "I believe you've just worked a medical miracle."

Thek smiled as she looked up at the submerged body of Vader in the bacta tank. "Let's hope so, Vera," she said with a sigh. "Let's hope so."

Thek walked out into the anteroom of the medical wing to find Captain Piett standing there.

"Ah, Dr. Thek," he said. "How is Lord Vader? How did the surgery go?"

"It went very well," Thek replied. "I couldn't be more pleased. Lord Vader is in a bacta rejuvenation tank right now."

Piett nodded. "Tell me again how this whole process works," he said. "I'm still rather confused by what it is you're doing."

"It's a rather complex process, actually," Thek replied. "It was the people of Kamino who developed this rapid regeneration process," she explained. "It was back during the Clone Wars that they found a way to code DNA to regenerate human tissue. Originally it was developed because of the high rate of injuries the clones were suffering; this offered them a way to rebuild the clones, in a manner of speaking. Since then they have extended this technique so that it can be used to heal beings that are not clones."

"Remarkable," Piett commented. "And you found this information in the database on Kamino?"  
Thek nodded. "Without their knowledge, I never would have known how to fix Lord Vader's injuries. I knew that they could be fixed, but I lacked the know-how."

"Is that the reason Lord Vader has remained in the suit all these years?" Piett asked.

"Well, not entirely," Thek replied. "The emperor ordered me never to tell Lord Vader that his injuries were repairable. That is the real reason."

Piett was silent for a moment, too shocked to respond. "I…I don't understand," he said at last. "Why? Why would the emperor not wish Lord Vader to be healed?"  
"I don't know," Thek replied. "But one thing is for sure; he will find out sooner or later that Vader is healed. And when he does…"

"I understand," Piett replied gravely. "You had no choice, Dr. Thek," he added. "Vader would have died without the surgery you performed."

Thek nodded. "I know that," she said. "But somehow I don't think the emperor will be quite so understanding."  
"Somehow I think you are correct, Doctor," Piett replied. "Well we will just have to deal with that situation when it arises, and hope that Lord Vader is well enough to take matters into his own hands."

Thek nodded, hoping that the Captain's optimism was well founded.

_Dagobah_

Padmé wasn't certain how long she had been wandering through the dense vegetation, but she was exhausted. Having had next to no sleep coupled with the oppressive humidity of the planet had only worsened matters. Spying a fallen log that she judged to be fairly dry and snake free, she sat down to take a rest. There had been no sign of the shuttle, and Padmé was beginning to wonder if there even was one at all. Had Bail Organa taken it away with him? Or perhaps he had brought Obi-Wan to the planet in the first place. Perhaps this was just a wild nuna chase; in which case, they truly were prisoners here. In which case, she may never see her husband again.

The thought of never seeing Vader again acted as a catalyst, bringing to the surface all the emotions that Padmé had fought so carefully to control for weeks now. But now, in the exhausted and seemingly hopeless state she found herself in, those emotions broke loose at last. Holding her face in her hands, Padmé cried bitterly, her body wracked with sobs of frustration, anger, and desolation. She felt as though she were losing Anakin all over again, only this time, he didn't think she was dead; this time it was highly likely that he believed she had betrayed him, that she had left him for another. And somehow, that was worse than believing her dead.

_Anakin, if you can still hear me, please help us! _She thought in desperation as she brushed her tears away. There had always been a connection between her and Anakin, open that still existed now. She would never forget how he came to save her from the miners who meant her harm; would he hear her pleas now? And then she remembered: Yoda and Kenobi. As Jedi, they would have the ability to shield themselves from other Force sensitives, such as the emperor, such as Vader. No doubt they could also extend that shield to include her and the twins, so that Vader would never find them, he would never hear her plea. _So we are trapped here, with no chance of escape, no chance of…_

Padmé stopped as her eyes noticed a strange configuration of vines, strange in the way they were growing in a way that seemed unnatural. She got up and walked over to them to get a closer look, and realized why they were growing that way. They were growing around the wing of an Imperial shuttle. Padmé smiled, her heart filling with hope once again. "We're coming home, Ani," she said softly.


	42. Chapter 42

42

_Alderaan System_

Han Solo wanted to throw up. Never had he seen such a wanton disrespect for life, and it shook him deeply. Han had always considered himself to be a pretty tough guy; but this was too much even for him. The slaver ship had become a veritable open tomb, as the bodies of slain wookiees were strewn about obscenely throughout the ship.

"What the hell happened?" he asked the ship's commander at last.

The man looked back at him. "They started a revolt," he replied. "Tried to take over the ship. I had no choice but to bring them down."

Han frowned. There were younglings among the dead; surely killing them hadn't been necessary? "Yeah, I imagine those baby wookiees I saw back there were really a threat," he remarked sarcastically.

"I didn't bring you on board for smart ass commentary, Solo," the man snapped.

"So what did you bring me on board for?" Han asked. "You seem to have things well in hand."

"There's a group of slaves who have locked themselves in the auxiliary control room," the man explained. "They can control the ship from there. Personally I don't think they're clever enough to figure it out, but we need to get them out of there before they do something that could damage the ship."  
"And you need me to do that?" Han asked.

"Not you, your troops," the officer retorted. "That is if you're not too squeamish to give them the order to do so," he added sarcastically.

Han frowned, not liking the situation at all. "Where is this control room?" he asked.

"Right up ahead," the commander replied. "Tell your troops to have their weapons set for kill- these beasts are pretty hard to take down."

"I'll give the orders," Han retorted. "First I want to get in there and assess the situation."

"They'll kill you, Solo," the officer replied. "Or haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Oh I heard you," Han replied. "You asked me to come on board, so let me handle this in my own way, okay?"

"It's your funeral," the man said, stopping as Han headed for the control room. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he added.

_Dagobah_

Padmé finally reached the encampment, her spirits high despite the exhaustion she felt. Luke and Leia were practicing with their lightsabers outside when she arrived.

"Mom, you okay?" Luke asked, turning off his saber at once.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"You're a mess," Leia said, turning her own saber off as well.

Padmé looked down at herself. "Oh, this," she said, indicating the torn edge of her tunic. "There's a reason for this. Come inside so we can talk in private."

The twins followed their mother into the hut where Padmé sat down on her makeshift bed. It felt good to be off of her feet, for the sleepless nights had begun to take their toll.

"What's going on?" Luke asked. "Why are your clothes torn?"

"I tore strips from the bottom of my tunic to leave a trail," she explained, "so that we can find our way back to the shuttle."

Luke and Leia's eyes widened. "You found it!?" Leia exclaimed.

Padmé nodded with a smile. "I did," she said.

Luke and Leia jumped to their feet and smothered their mother with hugs and kisses.

"We're going home!" Leia cried happily.

"Yes, Leia," Padmé replied. "But not without some work first. It is pretty overgrown with vines. The two of you will need to cut it out with your lightsabers. It could take a while; it's a big shuttle. I've noticed that the daylight hours are pretty short here, too," she added. "It could be days before we are ready so leave."

"But we will leave," Luke said. "And that's the main thing, right?"

Padmé smiled. "Right," she said. "And let's not forget about Yoda and Obi-Wan," she reminded her children. "We mustn't give them any reason to suspect that we are up to something."

"Don't worry, Mom," Leia said. "After the last conversation we had with Obi-Wan, I don't think he'll be in a hurry to talk to us again for a while."

Padmé smirked. "Good," she said. "So much the better," she added with a yawn.

"Mom, you need some sleep," Luke observed. "I know you haven't slept more than a few hours since we got here."

"You're right," she replied. "A short nap might be nice," she added, lying down on her side, her hands tucked under her face.

Luke and Leia watched as their mother drifted off to sleep, both excited at the prospect of going home. As soon as she was asleep, they both stood up without saying a word, both of them thinking the same thing, both of them anxious to get started. They had not expected to see Yoda outside the hut, waiting for them. Immediately they shielded their thoughts from him.

"In a hurry, you are?" Yoda asked.

"Not particularly," Leia replied casually. "Just looking for something to do in this backwater."

"A Jedi craves not excitement," Yoda reminded them.

"We're not looking for excitement," Luke retorted. "Just something to take our minds off the fact that we are prisoners here."

Yoda sighed. "Disappointed I am," he said. "Forgotten have you all that Obi-Wan has taught you?"

"No, we haven't forgotten," Leia replied. "Our father has been helping us with our training. He is very powerful, very skilled."

"He is," Yoda agreed. "Strong with the Dark Side he is."

"There is more to him than the Dark Side," Luke countered. "But of course, you aren't willing to see that are you? Neither you nor Obi-Wan are willing to admit that you might be wrong about him."

"Younglings, you are," Yoda replied. "Love your father, you do. Expected this is. But you are also Jedi, are you not?"

"If being Jedi means betraying our father, then I for one have no interest in being a Jedi any more," Luke said, much to the shock of the old Jedi master.

"Me neither," Leia put in. "Family is more important than anything. Maybe if the Jedi code hadn't forbidden emotional attachment you'd understand how we feel."

Yoda had no rebuttal, and merely watched as the twins walked away.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

_Dr. Thek walked into the recovery room where Lord Vader was sleeping. His body was fully regenerated now, and Thek stood at his bedside, watching his handsome face as he slept. Although he had awoken once already, Thek had not yet told him about the disappearance of his family. She dreaded telling him, for she could only imagine how devastated he would be. Devastated and angry, she reflected. _

_As she stood watching, Vader started to wake up. His eyes opened and he looked up at the doctor._

"_How are you feeling?" she asked. _

"_Fantastic," he replied, smiling at her. "I still can't believe what you have done for me, Doctor. You've given me back my life."_

"_There is no need to thank me," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I only did what I should have done fourteen years ago."_

_Vader nodded. "Perhaps," he replied. "Tell me Doctor…"_

"_My name is Athlena," she reminded him._

_Vader smiled. "Yes, I know," he replied. "Has my family returned to the ship yet?"_

_Thek sighed. "I'm afraid not," she said. "When Solo arrived at Alderaan she was with the Viceroy. I'm sorry, Lord Vader, it seems she and the Viceroy have been involved all along."_

_Vader frowned and looked away. "I always suspected she was being false with me," he said. "But she will not get away with stealing my children from me again."_

_Thek nodded. "I'm so sorry," she said. _

_Vader looked back at her. "Your loyalty through all of this is commendable," he said. "I never forget those who are loyal to me," he continued. "Just as I never forgive those who are disloyal."_

"_I don't blame you," she said. "That sort of disloyalty is truly despicable."_

_Vader nodded. "It is," he agreed. "But she will pay for it, I promise you. And once I have finished with her, once I have my children, I will be free to start a new life, a life I hope will include you, Athlena."_

_Thek smiled as the hand she had resting on his shoulder moved along the length of his muscular arm. "I would like that very much," she replied softly. _

Thek awoke to the sound of her alarm. She was disappointed that the beautiful dream she'd been having had ended so abruptly just as it was getting interesting. Sitting up in bed, she admonished herself for allowing herself to dream such a thing. _Pipe dreams, that's all they are,_ she told herself as she got out of bed. _Put him out of your mind or you will end up doing something truly stupid, Athlena,_ she thought as she headed for the fresher.

_Alderaan System_

Han stood by as the clones disengaged the magnetic seal on the door to the control room. He had given order to them to only fire if necessary, and the set their weapons on heavy stun. The commander of the slave ship tried to voice his opinion, but was silenced with a stony look from Han. By now he'd learned that Han Solo was not a man to be trifled with, a man of singular determination, and one who liked to do things his own way.

"Ready sir," one of the clones said as they prepared to open the door. Han gave a nod and at once the door slid open. Ten clones rushed in to take control of the room, Han following close behind. Inside the room, the situation was nothing like the commander had described, and Han simply stood for a moment to assess the situation.

Wounded wookiees were everywhere, some, judging by the stillness of them, were already dead, others were close to it. Han walked into the room, when a sudden movement from the corner of the room drew his attention.

A large male wookiee was cradling a smaller one, possibly his mate, in his arms, speaking gently in the strange language that Han had learned as a child. The wookiee was praying.

Han approached him, cautiously, knowing that this creature could easily kill him, with or without a weapon. The wookiee looked up at Han, and barked a warning to him. Han stopped, but only for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Han said, hoping the creature understood Standard. "I'm here to help."

"Help? Like the rest of the imperial monsters on this ship?" the wookiee growled back.

"I'm not one of them," Han said. The wookiee was surprised that Han understood him, and tilted his head to one side, studying the human as he came closer.

"How do you know my language?" the wookiee asked.

Han smiled. "How do you know mine?" he returned. "I learned it as a child. My name is Solo, Han Solo. What's your name?"

"Chewbacca," the wookiee replied. He looked down at the female in his arms. "This was my mate," he added in a tone that bespoke of the devastation he felt.

"I'm sorry," Han said, realizing his worst fears were true. "What happened? How did all this happen? Why did you try to take over the ship?"

"We didn't!" Chewbacca replied hotly. "The human scum were taking pleasure beating our women and younglings; we were simply defending them. What would you have done in our place?"

"The same thing," Han replied. "Look, it's not going to be easy, but I'm going to get whatever is left of your people off this ship," he said. "Do you trust me?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Chewbacca replied.

"Of course," Han told him. "There's always a choice, Chewbacca."

Chewbacca studied Han closely. The human had taken a great risk in coming in here, not knowing what danger was inside. He wasn't like the others, Chewbacca decided; he had a heart.

"I trust you," the wookiee said at last. "What is your plan?"

"Well, I don't have one yet," Han admitted sheepishly. "But give me a minute, I'll think of something."

Chewbacca sighed. "This ought to be interesting."

10


	43. Chapter 43

43

Luke and Leia walked through the dense vegetation following the trail left by their mother.

"We must have passed right by it," Leia commented. "I know we've been here before."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I think so too," he replied. "Guess we're not as good as we thought," he added.

Leia snorted. "Speak for yourself, Lukey."

Luke looked over at his sister and gave her good natured shove. Leia stumbled and one foot landed in a large puddle.

"Luke!" Leia whined. She lifted her foot from the mud and flicked it in her brother's direction. Mud flew from her foot and landed squarely on Luke's face.

Leia exploded in laughter, the expression on her brother's face priceless.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that," Luke declared as he came after his sister, ignoring her squeals of protest.

_Padmé had been asleep for a few hours when she heard the sound of someone outside the hut. Figuring it to be Luke and Leia, she rolled over and decided to go back to sleep. The twins entered the hut silently, which was highly unusual for them. Padmé had just started to drift off again when she felt someone kneel down beside her. She was about to turn around when she felt a strong hand on her hip, moving upward. Realizing that it was most definitely not Luke and Leia, she turned around quickly and gasped when she saw Anakin at her side. _

"_Ani!" she cried, sitting up at once and throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. _

"_It's okay," he said. "You're safe now," he murmured into her ear._

"_Ani, I can't believe you're here!" she said as she took his face in her hands. "The surgery! You've had the surgery!"_

_Anakin didn't respond, but merely pulled her close again, bringing his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Padmé closed her eyes as she kissed him back, her hands working their way into his hair. How good it felt to be in his arms again! To feel his body next to hers! Padmé sighed contentedly as his mouth moved to her neck, nuzzling it softly as his hands moved down her sides. _

"_Ani," she sighed, opening her eyes to gaze upon his face once again. But it wasn't Anakin's face she saw, it was Bail Organa's. Pushing his hands away Padmé stood up and stepped away._

"_What are you doing here?" she cried. "How dare you! How dare you do such a thing!" _

_Organa looked at her with a smile. "You were enjoying it just a moment ago, Padmé," he replied. "Deep down inside you know this is what you want, what you need. You're just too stubborn to admit it."_

"_I wouldn't want you if you were the last man in the universe!" she spat back. "Don't take another step!"_

_Organa continued to smile at her, which only infuriated her more. _

"_I'm warning you!" she cried as he took another step. _

"_Stop pretending, Padmé," Organa said, not stopping. "You need me, just as I need you."_

_Padmé shook her head as she reached behind her. "I don't need you," she said. She pulled her blaster around and shot Organa where he stood. _

Padmé awoke at this point as Luke and Leia entered the hut. The sight of the two of them pushed every thought and image of the unsettling dream from her mind.

"What happened!?" she cried as she stood up. Both twins were covered head to toe in mud.

"We kind of got carried away," Luke said sheepishly.

"He started it," Leis said.

"I did not!" Luke retorted. "You kicked mud at me first!"

"Only because you pushed me into the mud!" Leia countered.

"Enough!" Padmé cried. "Did the two of you forget what our situation is? We don't exactly have the luxuries here that we enjoy on the ship."

Luke and Leia looked at one another sheepishly. "Oh yeah," Luke mumbled.

Padmé shook her head. "I will ask Obi-Wan what to do," she said. "Surely there must be somewhere to have a bath."

"I'm going first!" Leia declared.

"No, I am," Luke countered.

"No way!"

Padmé left the twins arguing and set off to find Obi-Wan.

_Alderaan System_

Han managed to come up with a plan, one the Chewbacca and the clones were a part of. Using binders taken from the troops, Han marched Chewbacca out of the control room, along with the remaining survivors.

"How…how did you manage to do this?" the ship's commander stammered in astonishment.

"Diplomacy," Han said simply, "something you could use some serious lessons in, chump."

The commander's mouth dropped open, and then he fell into step behind the group of clones and the prisoners.

"Where are you taking them?"

"Off of this ship," Han said without turning around. "To a penal colony," he added for good measure.

"Well finally we agree on something," the commander remarked.

"Yeah, right," Han muttered. "Now if there's no other messes you'd like me to clean up, I do have some orders to follow."

"No, by all means, go," the man replied. "Thank you Lieutenant Solo. I'll be sure to mention your efficiency to my superiors."

"And I'll be sure to mention your ability to handle a crisis to mine," Han countered. He gave a mock salute and then left with the clones and wookiees in tow.

"Where are you really taking us?" Chewbacca asked Han as they boarded the ship.

"Home," he said. "To Kashyyyk. I need to go to Alderaan first, but after that, I can take you home."

"Take the rest," Chewbacca said. "You saved my life, Han Solo. Among my people that means I owe you a life debt."

Han looked back at the wookiee as they entered the hangar bay. "You don't owe me anything, Chewbacca," he said. "Go home."

"My mate is gone," Chewbacca reminded him. "I have no home now. I will stay with you until I can repay my debt. Please, I must do this. It is a matter of personal honor."

Han sighed. _Honor, a highly over rated commodity if you ask me, _he thought to himself. "Suit yourself," he said at last. "But I live on a star destroyer. Might be kind of hard to hide you there," he added.

"You don't need to hide me," Chewbacca replied. "I am a mechanic; I can be useful to your commander."

Han nodded, wondering who his commander would be when he returned to the ship.

"Let's hope so, Chewbacca," he said. "Get the ship ready for take off," he told his young copilot.

"Right away sir."

_Dagobah_

Obi-Wan had directed Padmé and the twins to a small waterfall. It was here that they were able to get cleaned up, Leia making sure she took extra long just to tax her brother's patience. Finally, when the twins had each had a shower and had left, Padmé decided it was her turn.

Bracing herself for what was sure to be cold water, she stepped into the stream, pleasantly surprised by how warm the water was. She closed her eyes and let the water drench her hair. It felt good to be clean again, even though the conditions were less than ideal. Obi-Wan had assured her that the snakes preferred the slow, stagnant water, so she felt relatively confident that there would be no unwelcome visitors while she showered. Not that she as adverse to visitors in her shower; some of her fondest memories were when Anakin would surprise her when she showered. She smiled as she remembered one such occasion.

_I hear someone step into the shower and open my eyes, startled for a moment until I see that it is Anakin. _

_Neither of us says a word, as he merely moves to me, his hands reaching around my waist, pulling my body to his. "Nice to see you," I say playfully._

_Anakin only nods in response. He reaches behind me and turns off the water and then taking my hand, leads me out of the shower. We grab a pair of towels and dry off, and then walk out of the fresher. _

_We don't even reach the bed before we are in one another's arms again, the desire burning within us spilling over as our bodies meet in a passionate embrace. Lowering me down to the bed, Anakin makes love to me with the desperation of a man about to go to war, a man who may never come home again…._

Padmé opened her eyes, the thoughts of being with her husband making her melancholy and frustrated. What made it worse was knowing that Dr. Thek was now with him, no doubt pleased that Padmé was out of the picture, at least temporarily. _And if Anakin believes that I have left him, she will be only too happy to feed that fear, _she thought with a frown as she stepped out from under the shower. _Sorry, Doctor, _she thought as she dressed herself in fresh clothing; _I'm coming home. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Dr. Thek looked over the report that the medidroid had given her, the figures too shocking to be true. She read the report again, and then again. _This can't be right, _she thought; _this simply can't be right. _

_**Vital signs-**__ all systems within normal ranges_

_**Cardiopulmonary status -**__functioning at normal capacity_

_**Body Mass- **__increased by fifteen percent. _

Thek had half expected that Vader's recovery would be a rapid one; but this was phenomenal. She picked up the datapad and headed to the recovery room, determined to ensure that what she had read was not an error.

"Good morning Dr. Thek," one of the medidroids greeted her as she entered the room.

"Good morning," she said. "I was just looking over this report," she said, holding up the datapad. "I can't believe it; is there some mistake?"

The droid took the datapad from her hand and scanned it over quickly. "No, that is the correct data," the droid replied.

Thek looked up at the bacta tank. "This is incredible," she said. "At the rate his body is regenerating we will be able to remove him from the bacta within the next twenty-four hours."

"Yes Doctor, that is a logical assumption," the droid replied.

Thek decided to check the readings for herself and walked over to the scanner. She sat down before the device and read over the readings, which matched precisely those on the datapad. "His heart and lungs are fully operational," she said incredulously. "Do you know what this means?" she asked the droid at her side.

"That Lord Vader will be able to function without artificial means," the droid answered matter-of-factly.

Thek nodded, realizing that the droid was incapable of responding to a rhetorical question. "Yes," she said. "That's incredible," she said, shaking her head in wonder. _Tomorrow he will emerge from the bacta, _she thought_ and then after that…_Thek smiled, the progress of her patient pleasing her very much indeed.

_Royal Palace-Alderaan_

Bail Organa was sitting at the desk in his large office when his assistant entered the room. Organa looked up and was startled by the Imperial officer at her side.

"Viceroy Organa?"

Organa stood up slowly. "Yes," said. "Who are you? What is this about?"

"Lieutenant Han Solo of the Star Destroyer _Exactor_," Han replied. "You are under arrest for the abduction of Lady Padmé Vader."


	44. Chapter 44

44

Organa stared at Han for a moment, his ears refusing to believe what he had just heard. "I beg your pardon," he said at last.

"I think you heard me, Viceroy," Han repeated. "Where are they? Where are Lady Vader and her kids?"

Organa looked Han up and down in an attempt to intimidate the young man. "And what makes you think I would tell you?" he asked.

Han smiled. "Because I've got a friend here who is more than willing and plenty able to rip your arms off if you don't," he replied calmly, as Chewbacca stepped into the room.

Organa's eyes widened as he beheld the huge, ferocious looking wookiee who seemed to be under the command of the young officer. Chewbacca made a show of growling just to appear even more fearsome. It worked.

"I…Lady Padmé is not here," Organa said at last, not taking his eyes from Chewbacca for a moment. "She is not on Alderaan, nor are her children."

"So where are they?" Han demanded.

"Somewhere safe," Organa replied. "Where that monster Vader can't harm them."

Han shook his head. "You don't have a clue what's going on, do you? You think you know everything about Vader; well I'm here to tell you don't know jack shit about him or his family."

Organa remained nonplussed by Han's outburst, and merely folded his arms over his chest.

"Enough of this crap," Han grumbled, signaling his troopers to apprehend the Viceroy. "You'll be able to explain to Lord Vader in person your reasons for doing what you did," Han said. "If I were you, I'd make sure I had my affairs in order before that happens."

Having placed binders on his wrists, two clones escorted Organa out the door, while his assistant watched helplessly. Han followed behind with Chewbacca.

"Good job, Chewie," Han said.

Chewbacca looked at him. "Chewie?"

"Yeah, I'm lazy," Han said with a grin.

Chewbacca chuckled, deciding he liked this lazy human very much.

_Dagobah_

Luke and Leia were up and out very early the next morning. They felt badly that their foolish behavior the previous day had wasted so much time, and had vowed to work extra hard today to make up for it.

"I can't get a feel for Dad," Luke confided in his sister as they slashed through the vines that were entwined around the shuttle. "I haven't been able to for days now. But I know he's not dead; I just know it."

Leia nodded. "I know," she said. "The same thing has happened to me. I haven't said anything to Mom, I don't want to upset her. But something has definitely happened to him, Luke. I can feel it."

"For sure," Luke replied. "I can't explain it, but I almost feel like …"

"Like he is getting stronger?" Leia offered.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, that's it exactly," he said. "Is that possible?"

Leia considered this for a moment. "Remember what Obi-Wan taught us about medi-chlorians?"

"Yeah."

"And that Dad's count was higher than anyone, ever?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So when he was injured at Mustafar, he lost part of his body, right? Part of his legs, and his arm. Well, if the medi-chlorians are in the cells, then when he lost those parts of him, wouldn't his count go down?"

"Makes sense," Luke responded. "What's your point?"  
"My point is, if he is getting stronger, then maybe it's because his body is being regenerated," Leia said. "Maybe Doctor Thek has done the surgery."

Luke's eyes widened. "Yeah, that must be it!" he replied. "And the reason we can't sense his mind is because he's unconscious," he suggested.

Leia nodded. "Probably in stasis or even in a bacta rejuvenation tank."

"Do you know what this means, Leia?" Luke asked.

Leia smiled. "It means that when we get home our father will be whole again," she replied. A thought struck Leia, and the smile started to fade from her face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Thek," Leia said simply. "With Mom out of the picture, and Dad out of that suit…"

"She'll be putting the moves on him," Luke finished.

Leia smirked. "Putting the moves on him? You've been watching too many late night holovids, Luke."

Luke laughed. "Well Dr. Thek doesn't stand a chance in this or any reality with Dad. He's totally in love with Mom."

Leia smiled. "Yeah, he is," she agreed. "Can you imagine how happy Mom is going to be when we go home and Dad is all healed?"

Luke nodded. "Let's not tell her," he said. "Let it be a surprise for her."

Leia's smile grew. "You know, for a nerf herder, sometimes you come up with a pretty good idea," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes as Leia laughed, both of them redoubling their efforts in light of this new, exciting discovery.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Doctor Thek, Lord Vader's body mass is up by thirty-five percent this morning," a medi-droid reported as Thek walked into the recovery room.

"Thirty-five percent?" she repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Doctor," the droid replied, somewhat put out that she was questioning his report.

Thek nodded, still amazed by the remarkable recuperative powers of Vader. "Then he's ready to be removed from the bacta," she said. She realized that an increase in body mass that significant meant only one thing: Vader's body was completely regenerated. He was whole again.

"Remove Lord Vader at once," she said at last.

"Yes Doctor Thek."

The droids commenced their task at once as Dr. Thek stood by and watched. First they emptied the tank of the bacta fluid, and then lifted the still unconscious body of Vader out with a specially designed hydro lift. They moved Vader to a diagnostic bed, affording Thek a better look at him. She was astonished.

As the droids commenced cleaning the thick bacta gel from Vader's body, Thek could see that his skin was now smooth and free of scar tissue. There was even hair growing on his body, and on the top of his head there was quite an impressive thatch of dark blond hair.

Thek watched in amazement as the droids cleaned off Vader's body, and then removed the mouth and nose piece that had allowed him to breathe while submerged. The droids continued to work on Vader, removing the remainder of the protective gear. Thek found herself staring at Vader's naked body in a most unprofessional manner. Forcing herself to look away, she reminded herself of her professional oath; she had no right to think what she was thinking, and admonished herself for doing so.

Droids moved in and dressed Vader in sleep pants and then covered him in a blanket while others hooked him up to a monitor so that they could continue to watch his vital signs.

"Well done," Thek said as she stepped over to the bedside.

"When would you like us to revive him?" one of the droids asked.

Thek considered this. Having Vader revived would mean telling him that his family had not yet returned. But then again, perhaps that was not such a bad thing, was it? After all, he needed to know the truth sooner or later.

"I want full body diagnostics run first," she said. "And we must ease him out of stasis at intervals. Commence in two hours time and at two hour intervals for the next twenty-four hours until he is awake. Notify me before he is fully awake, I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Understood Doctor," the droid replied. "We'll commence the tests at once."

_Dagobah_

Luke and Leia returned to the hut, exhausted, filthy, and covered in scratches. They stumbled into the hut and collapsed onto the floor.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired," Luke said as he stared up at the low ceiling of the hut.

"Me neither," Leia agreed, running a grubby hand over her equally grubby face. "But we did it, Luke."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, we did. I wonder where Mom is."

"I don't know," Leia replied with a yawn as she rolled over onto her side. "She'll be thrilled when we tell her that the shuttle is free."

Luke smiled. "Yeah," he said, yawning too. "I just hope the stupid things works after sitting in the swamp all this time."

Leia frowned. "I didn't think of that," she said. "Well you're a mechanical whiz kid, Luke," she reminded him. "I'm sure you can get it working if there's a problem."

Luke turned and looked at his sister. "Thanks Leia," he said.

Leia shrugged as she yawned again. "No need to thank me, Luke," she replied. "It's the truth."

Luke smiled as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Padmé walked in a short time later and found the two of them lying face to face on the floor of the hut, filthy dirty and sound asleep. She smiled, and then bent down to kiss each of them. "Good job, kids," she said softly. "We're going home soon."

_Imperial Shuttle Hephaestus_

Having left their wookiee passengers on the planet Kashyyyk where they refueled the shuttle, Han changed the vessel's course and was en route back to the _Exactor._ He had not managed to convince Chewbacca that he owed him no life debt, and so the wookiee was still on board, sleeping now, thankfully. Despite himself, Han found that he was growing fond of the large walking carpet. How he was going to explain his presence when he reached the star destroyer was another matter, but one that he decided he'd deal with when the time came. Leaving the cockpit in the capable hands of his copilot, Solo walked into the passenger area of the small shuttle, where Bail Organa was being closely watched by several clones.

"Have you got enough guards here, Solo?" Organa remarked sarcastically. "I might try to escape you know."

Han smiled as he took a seat. "I've learned never to trust politicians, Viceroy," he remarked. "Well, except for one. And she's not a politician any more, so she doesn't count."

Organa shook his head ruefully. "You don't even know Padmé Amidala," he said. "If you did, you'd realize that she would never willingly live with that monster."

Han cocked an eyebrow. "You've never seen the two of them together, have you?" he asked.

"Of course I have, many times," Organa replied.

Han shook his head. "No, I don't mean when he was Anakin Skywalker, I mean now, now that's Darth Vader."

"At the medical center on Alderaan, I had a chance to see them together," Organa replied. "And believe me, it was not a pleasant scene. The tension between them was rife; Padmé was anything but comfortable with Vader."

Han shrugged. "Well, that's not exactly what I saw when I saw them together," he remarked.

Organa folded his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Do tell."

Han was beginning to hate Organa even more; his smugness and arrogance was more than he could stomach. "I saw a family," Han said. "A happy family, doing stuff that normal families do."

"Such as?"

"Well, Padmé was trying to get dinner ready," Han began, remembering back to the first time he had met Vader's family, "and the droid had messed things up. Vader was trying to help out; the kids were doing their own thing. Normal stuff."

Organa was surprised by this disclosure, though he would never admit it. "I suppose they put on a good show for your benefit," he said at last.

Han rolled his eyes. "You really are something else, you know that? You want to know what that monster Vader told me when he first assigned me to take his family to Naboo?"

Organa didn't reply, but Han could see that he wanted very much to know.

"He said that there was nothing more precious to him than the three people I was transporting to Naboo," Han told him. "Does that sound like a monster to you, Viceroy?"

Organa looked away. "Well who wouldn't love that family?" he said at last. "The twins are simply charming, and Padmé…well, she's…she's…"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Han observed.

Organa looked back at him sharply. "I most certainly am not!" he retorted a little too vehemently.

Han stood up, whistling as he did so. "I'd hate to be in your shoes when Vader sees how bad you've got it for his wife," he said. "'Cause if I can tell, he's bound to. We rendezvous with the _Exactor_ in about 2 hours," he added. "You might want to say a few prayers while you've got the chance."

Organa did not reply as Han walked away and returned to the cockpit.


	45. Chapter 45

45

_Dagobah_

Upon waking the next morning, Luke and Leia were bubbling over with excitement, anxious to tell their mother how they had freed the shuttle. Padmé looked from one to the other and back and forth as they jostled for position, amused by their ability to finish sentences for one another.

"I can't believe you finished so quickly!" she said when they had finished. "This is fantastic!"

"We didn't have a chance to see if the engines are intact," Luke told his mother. "Besides, I was afraid if I started them up Obi-Wan and Yoda would know what we were doing."

Padmé nodded. "Children you must be prepared that they will try to stop us if they learn what we are attempting to do," she said. "If we have to use force to get on that shuttle, then we will do so."

Luke and Leia exchanged a quick look. "Don't worry, Mom," Luke said. "We're both more than willing to do whatever it takes to get out this stink hole."

Padmé smiled. "Stink hole?"

Luke grinned. "Yeah, well, it does kind of stink," he said.

"That's just your feet, Luke," Leia quipped, earning her a punch in the arm.

"Okay, enough of that," Padmé said as she stood up. "We have to make a plan, one that will not arouse their suspicions."

"Why don't we tell them we're going for a swim in the waterfall?" Leia suggested. "That way all three of us can go without them suspecting anything."

"Good plan," Padmé replied with a smile. "We'll leave the luggage behind," she said, thinking wistfully of all the lovely new clothes she had bought in Theed, "to throw them off of our trail."

"We could bring one," Luke suggested, "you know, they'd sort of expect us to have one with towels and our bathing suits and stuff."

"Yeah, and stuff it with as much of our other clothes as we can," Leia added. "I really like the stuff we got in Theed," she added.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, so do I," she said, thinking of one item in particular. "Okay, let's get to it," she said. "Take the biggest bag and stuff as much as you can into it. Pick your favourite things only, because we have to share the space."

"Hear that Leia? _Share the space_," Luke said, getting right in his sister's face.

Leia simply pushed his face away with her hand and got down to work.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Captain Piett stood waiting in the hangar bay for the shuttle to land. Han Solo had notified the _Exactor_ that he would be arriving imminently with the viceroy in custody. Piett was pleased with Solo's efficiency, and intended to recommend the young man highly to Lord Vader when the Dark Lord awoke.

Piett still could not get over the startling transformation that Dr. Thek had put into motion. It was hard to believe that the young, vital looking man lying in the recovery room sleeping was Darth Vader.

Piett had not been able to forget what Thek had told her about the emperor, and his wish to keep the truth from Vader about his injuries. Why would anyone wish a man to suffer as Vader had for so long? Was it part of the strange, mysticism that the emperor and Vader both believed in? Or was it simply the emperor's way of keeping Lord Vader under his control? Piett could not help but think that this was the case. He had known for some time that the emperor often inflicted pain upon Vader when he was displeased with him; clearly Palpatine was a sadist. What other reason could there be for him to specifically order Vader's physician to lie to him in the way that she had?

Piett was forced to consider what the repercussions would be once the emperor found out about Vader's transformation. Would he punish Thek for doing what she was ethically bound to do? Or perhaps he would punish Vader? Piett pushed these thoughts aside for now. There were other matters that demanded his attention, and one of them was about to emerge from the shuttle Hephaestus.

Clones streamed out of the shuttle, and lined up in formation at the bottom of the ramp, weapons at the ready. Next came Solo, who was escorting the Viceroy down the ramp. Organa appeared rather apprehensive and more than a little frightened. _He ought to be frightened,_ Piett thought bitterly. He stepped forward to meet Solo when from the shuttle a large wookiee appeared. Piett stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening, and then looked down at Han questioningly.

"Long story," Han said. "I'll explain later."

Piett nodded, and then turned his attention to the viceroy. "Ah, Viceroy Organa, Senator Organa," Piett began in a conversational tone. "When last we spoke you were about to return Lady Vader and her children to Naboo. So why is it when Lieutenant Solo here arrived there, they were not to be found?"

"I don't need to answer anything without a lawyer present," Organa said simply.

"Perhaps a wise precaution," Piett replied. "Though somehow I doubt Lord Vader will think a trial necessary. He has his own methods of dealing with criminals, Viceroy. I'm sure I don't need to explain those methods to you."

Organa made no reply, but Piett could see in the man's eyes that he was fighting to keep his composure.

"I am a member of the Imperial Senate," Organa began pompously. "I demand to be given the right to a trial!"

"You forfeited your rights when you abducted the wife and children of Lord Vader," Piett retorted. "Take him to the brig," he told the clones closest to him. "And make sure he is under maximum security at all times."

"Yes sir," the clone replied, taking Organa into custody.

"Well done, Solo," Piett said as Organa was lead away. "I'm very I impressed. Lord Vader will be very pleased."

"So he's okay?" Han asked as they walked out of the hangar bay together.

Piett nodded. "Better than okay," he said, looking over his shoulder at the wookiee who was falling into step behind them. "Uh…Solo?"

Han look back at Chewbacca. "Oh yeah, well, it's a long story Captain," he began.

_Infirmary_

"Dr. Thek?"

Thek looked up from her computer.

"We are about to awaken Lord Vader," the droid informed her.

Thek nodded her understanding, despite the fact that her insides were turning flip flops. She stood up, straightened out her tunic, and did her best to keep her cool demeanor. _Don't be an idiot, _she told herself as she walked toward the recovery room; _don't make a fool of yourself, Athlena, just be cool, be professional, be detached. _

She reached the bed where Vader was in a light sleep and gave a nod to the droid who stood poised with a syringe in hand. At once the droid administered the drug into one of Vader's shoulders. Thek watched the movement under Vader's eyelids, noticing his long eyelashes as she did so. _Stop it_ she admonished herself again. Vader opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and then looked around.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," Thek said with a smile.

Vader turned his attention to her. "What…" he began to say, and then he realized something had changed. A lot had changed. He held his hands up in front of his face and stared at them in astonishment, turning them over and over. And then he brought his hands to his face, slowly, almost as though he were afraid to be disappointed. But he was not; his face was free of scars, and even sported a few days growth of stubble. He looked up at her, his eyes wide with astonishment. "You performed the surgery," he said simply, at a total loss for words.

Thek nodded. "Yes, I had to. You would have died otherwise."

Vader frowned slightly, as though trying to remember what had happened to cause his attack. And then he remembered.

"My family," he said, suddenly anxious. "Where are they, Thek? Where are Padmé and the twins?"

_Dagobah_

Padmé and her children had taken breakfast with Yoda and Obi-Wan, as usual, and had casually mentioned that they were going to have a swim down at the waterfall that Obi-Wan had showed them.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were both rather surprised that the three of them were so forthcoming with their plans for the day. Normally none of them would speak to either of the Jedi for an entire morning or afternoon, and seldom if ever informed them of their plans. It struck them as odd that they were making a point of doing so today. Not only that, both of them sensed a heightened sense of excitement in the twins, as though they were anticipating something.

After Padmé and the twins had left, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda. "Something is going on," he said, stating the obvious.

Yoda nodded. "I sense…deception," he said.

"Yes, so do I," Obi-Wan agreed, a frown furrowing his brow. He stood up. "I'm going to follow them," he said. "I don't know what is going on, but I mean to find out."

Luke and Leia ran ahead to the shuttle, their excitement getting the better of them.

"See Mom?" Leia called back to her mother. "What did we tell you?"

Padmé nodded as she regarded the shuttle. "You did an excellent job, both of you," she said. "Now let's see if this thing can still fly."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Padmé."

Padmé whirled around to see Obi-Wan standing there.

"Kids, get on board," she said, not taking her eyes from him.

Luke and Leia were reluctant to leave their mother, and in an uncharacteristic act of defiance, came and stood by her sides.

"We're not going anywhere without you, Mom," Luke said.

Padmé felt a surge of pride for her children as they stood beside her, prepared to do whatever it took to obtain their freedom.

"Padmé, don't make me do this," Obi-Wan said.

"Do what?" Padmé asked suspiciously. She then noticed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged, her eyes meeting his again.

"I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said. "To keep you all safe. If that means forcing you to stay by means of a lightsaber, I will do so."

"You're not the only one with a lightsaber, Obi-Wan," Leia said, unclipping her own weapon.

"And there are two of us," Luke added, following his sister's lead.

Obi-Wan's expression grew pained, the thought of having to fight his two former padawans far more ironic than he could bear. "Younglings don't do this," he said.

Luke and Leia took a step forward, ignoring his words, igniting their sabers. "We're leaving," Luke said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"I'm afraid there is," Obi-Wan said, pulling the twins' sabers from their hands easily with the Force. "Now, let's all return to the encampment and discuss this."

Padmé could see how crestfallen the twins were at having been bested so easily by Obi-Wan. "No," she said. "No more discussion. I'm tired of talking, Obi-Wan. I talked to my parents, to my sister, to Bail Organa and now to you and Yoda, and no one seems to hear me. We're leaving," she said, pulling her blaster from the back of her trousers. "And that's final."

"Padmé, you…" he began as he approached. Padmé did not let him finish his sentence, nor did she let him yank her weapon from her hand as he had the twins. She fired upon him at point blank range, and then turned and ran into the shuttle with her twins.

"Let's get out of here," she said coolly as they entered the cockpit. Luke started the ship's engines up, and they roared to life. Soon they were airborne, leaving Dagobah behind forever.


	46. Chapter 46

46

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Darth Vader waited for Thek to respond, sensing the doctor's reticence.

"Answer me," he demanded.

Thek sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you this," she said. "But I'm afraid there has been no word on them since Lieutenant Solo returned from Naboo."

Vader frowned. "How long has that been?" he asked.

"Almost a week," Thek replied.

"No word from Solo?" Vader asked.

"I…I don't know, sir," she replied. "I've been rather busy the past week," she added with a smile.

Vader nodded. "Yes, of course you have," he conceded. "And I thank you for what you have done."

Thek shook her head. "Please stop thanking me," she said. "I should have done this years ago. I just wish things were different where your family is concerned."

"Yes, so do I," Vader muttered. "I know they are out there," he said. "I would know if they weren't alive," he added, the thought of harm coming to them more than he could bear. "But where are they?"

"The last we heard she was with Senator Organa," she replied. "And, as much as I hate to say it, perhaps that is where she planned to be all along."

Vader looked away from her. "I don't believe that for a moment," he said, hating the very thought of his beloved angel with Bail Organa. "There must be some other explanation for their absence."

Thek nodded, knowing that the last thing Vader wanted to hear right now was that his wife had left him.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked, his voice betraying his disappointment.

"Well, we need to get you up on your feet first," she said. "And I know how anxious you are to leave, but you must take it slowly. You're bound to be a little weak at first, but with exercise and hard work, I expect that within a few weeks you'll be the man you were fourteen years ago."

"Good," he replied. "Let's get started then."

_Shuttle Vengeance -Dagobah System_

"Looks like everything is working," Luke said as he checked the controls. "Good thing Han showed me how to fly one of these," he added.

Padmé nodded. She had forced herself not to think about what had happened back on Dagobah, and she sensed that her children were just as uneasy with it as well. Still, what choice had she been given? Of all people, Obi-Wan Kenobi should know better than to stand between her and her husband.

"Scan the area for Imperial ships," Padmé told Leia. "We have to find the _Exactor_."

Leia nodded and began to scan the sector for their father's ship. "It's not in the system," she said.

"Not surprising," Padmé replied. "They expected us to be on Naboo, remember?"

"Maybe that's where we ought to be going," Luke suggested.

Padmé nodded. "How much fuel do we have?"

Luke checked the gauge. "Half full," he said. "Or half empty, depending on your point of view I guess."

Padmé smiled. "It's half full, Luke," she said. "Leia, use the long range sensors. Perhaps they are still in the Chommell Sector. "There's no point us going all the way there if they're not."

"Okay I'll try," Leia said. She activated the sensors and scanned for the code her father had taught them for the _Exactor_. "There it is!" she cried happily. "I found it!"

"Fantastic," Padmé replied as she stood up. Checking the coordinates she plotted a course to rendezvous with the star destroyer.

"All the coordinates are set," she told her children as she sat down again. "Let's go."

Luke nodded, and then activated the hyperdrive engines. The shuttle jumped into light speed, bringing them one step closer to home.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Bail Organa sat in the brig, growing more anxious as the hours passed by. Why hadn't he seen Vader yet? What was the delay? Or maybe he was just toying with Organa, making him sweat for a while before he exacted his revenge?

Organa knew that his life was now forfeit, that Vader would not hesitate to kill him for what he had done. If only Padmé were here to help plead his case; perhaps she could make Vader see reason. But Padmé was far away, on Dagobah, _where you left her, remember? _

Running a hand over his beard, Organa began to wonder if he had thought through the situation adequately. Surely Vader was bound to find out that his wife and children were missing; surely he would be able to trace their disappearance back to Organa. _What made you think this would work? _He admonished himself as he ran a hand through his hair. _What were you thinking? __You weren't thinking, that was the problem. You're so enamored of Padmé Amidala that you stopped thinking a long time ago. _

Organa stood up and paced about in the small cell. "What the hell is going on?" he asked the guard posted outside the force field that held him prisoner.

The clone turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I've been sitting in here for hours," Organa replied hotly. "What is going on? Where is Vader?"

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to talk to Lord Vader if I were you," the clone retorted. "It's bound to be a short conversation."

This comment earned a laugh from his comrade, but Organa was less than amused. "I demand that you send Vader down here at once," he said. "I will not be held here like some common criminal while he does Force knows what and…"

"Shut the hell up," the first clone barked. "Last time I checked, kidnapping was a crime, so that _does_ make you a criminal. So sit down and be quiet unless you want less comfortable accommodations."

Organa made no reply, and simply did his best to give the clones a withering, senatorial look. Neither of them were intimidated, and continued with the conversation they'd been enjoying before the prisoner had interrupted them.

_Shuttle Vengeance_

The sublight engines of the shuttle had just engaged, and the craft found itself in the vicinity of the _Exactor_.

"There it is!" Leia exclaimed as the ship appeared on their sensors.

Padmé nodded, and moved to the comm.. "I'll try to raise them," she said. "Star destroyer _Exactor_, do you copy?"

"_Exactor_ here," a voice came over the comm..

"This is the shuttle _Vengeance_ requesting permission to board," Padmé said.

"Transmit security code for clearance."

Padmé looked at the twins. "Security code?" she mouthed.

Luke and Leia shrugged.

"Star Destroyer this is Lady Vader on board the _Vengeance_," she said at last. "We have just affected an escape from the Dagobah System. We have commandeered a shuttle. I don't have a security code."

There was no response, and Padmé began to grow anxious. And then she remembered: they were on board a stolen shuttle. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Milady?? Is that you?"

Padmé almost cried with relief to hear Piett's voice. "Yes! Yes Captain, it's me, the twins are with me!"

"We're bringing you on board right away," Piett said. "Do you require medical attention, Milady?"

"No, we don't," she replied. "We just want to come home."

"I'll meet you in hangar bay twelve," Piett said. "Welcome home, Milady."

Luke piloted the shuttle into the hangar bay, his hands trembling with excitement. The shuttle settled to the deck as Captain Piett entered the hangar. He watched as the ramp lowered to the deck and the twins emerged followed by their mother. Piett smiled with relief to see them, and was quite surprised by the huge hug that Leia gave him.

"Welcome home, Miss Leia," Piett said with a smile. He looked up. "To all of you, welcome home."

"Where is my husband, Firmus?" Padmé asked without preamble. "Where is Lord Vader?"

Piett was not surprised by how anxious she was to see Vader, and her anxiety only served to strengthen his belief in Padmé's love for her husband. "Come with me, Milady," he said. "I'll take you to him."

_Infirmary_

"You're overdoing it I see," Dr. Thek remarked as she walked into the recovery room. Vader was walking across the room with the assistance of a droid.

"Am I?" he asked simply.

Thek nodded as she walked over to him. "I think that's enough," she said, taking his arm from the droid. "Let's not get too zealous."

Vader allowed her to escort him back to the bed, more tired than he wanted to admit.

"I've never been a man to take the easy route," Vader remarked with a smile.

"No, I've noticed that about you," she said as Vader sat down on the edge of the bed. "You truly are a remarkable man."

Vader felt uncomfortable with her familiarity and the feelings behind her words, and looked down at his bare toes.

Thek could see that he was uncomfortable, but she felt compelled to speak her mind. He had been robbed of so much of his humanity had lived so long as something less than a man that she felt certain his self-worth had been battered terribly. The emperor was not above making Vader feel worthless after all; one could only listen to denegation so long before it became believable.

"I hope you realize that," she said at last. "I hope that this….situation with your wife has not made you doubt it."

Vader looked up at her sharply. "Situation?"

Thek nodded. "You know what I'm talking about," she said. "The Viceroy, your wife; maybe I'm out of line saying so, but I think she's a fool to…"

"That is enough," he snapped. "You _are _out of line, Doctor," he warned. "I resent your implications, and I will not tolerate your slander any longer!"

"Lord Vader, please," she replied, taking one of his hands. Vader pulled his hand away at once, but Thek was not put off by the gesture. "You're deluding yourself," she continued, "and it breaks my heart that you believe steadfastly in a woman who walked out on you fourteen years ago, taking your children with her, and has done so again!"

"I have done nothing of the kind!"

Thek turned around to see Padmé standing in the doorway.

As the doctor moved away, Padmé and Vader caught sight of one another. Without a word she ran to him, the sight of the face she loved causing her to burst into tears.

"Padmé!" Vader exclaimed as Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come back to me!"

"Ani!" she cried. "I missed you so much!" She pulled back and took his face in her hands, her eyes taking in every facet of him. "Look at you! Anakin, it's wonderful!"

Vader nodded, not even caring at this point what she called him. She was back, she loved him, and that was all that mattered. "Angel," he said, framing her face with his hands. "I've waited a long time to do this," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her.

In the doorway, Luke and Leia stood by; waiting to greet their father, knowing their parents needed this moment alone. Leia looked over at Dr. Thek who wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere at this point. She almost felt sorry for the woman, knowing how deeply she loved Leia's father. But judging by the derogatory things she had been saying about Padmé as they were entering the room, Thek seemed to have plans of her own.

"Sorry Doctor Thek," Leia said.

Thek looked over at the young girl, who, she decided, she had never liked. "Sorry?"

Leia nodded, and then pointed to her parents who were still in a tight embrace. "You lose."

Thek became angry, embarrassed and indignant all at once. She pushed her way past Luke and Leia and left the infirmary, her humiliation complete.

"Luke, Leia," Vader said as he held out his arms to his children. Padmé stepped aside as the twins rushed to him, and the three of them embraced. Vader kissed each of them tenderly, for the first time ever, as Padmé stood by and watched with tears in her eyes, feeling for the first time in a very long time that she was finally home.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Vader looked up from his children to see Captain Piett standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Piett," Vader said.

"I don't want to intrude," Piett replied.

"Nonsense, I need to talk to you," Vader told him.

Piett entered the room. "You are looking very well, sir," Piett said with a smile.

"He looks amazing!" Leia gushed, squeezing her father's arm tightly.

Piett smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "I have more good news for you, milord," he said. "We have Senator Organa in custody."

Vader nodded. "Excellent," he said. "Well done, Piett."

"I wish I could take the credit, sir," Piett replied. "But it wasn't me who apprehended Organa; it was Lieutenant Solo."

"Ah yes, Solo," Vader replied, remembering how he had dispatched Han to find the treacherous viceroy. "I would very much like to meet with the viceroy," he said. "As well as Solo."

"Well sir, Organa is in the brig," Piett told him. "And somehow I doubt Dr. Thek will approve of you going down there just yet."

Padmé rankled at the mention of Thek's name; but she kept silent.

"As for Solo, I could have him report to you here if you wish," Piett continued.

"I do wish it," Vader replied.

"He has brought a rather…unusual passenger on board sir," Piett reported. "A wookiee by the name of Chewbacca."

"A wookiee? Cool!" Luke said.

"How did this happen?" Padmé asked.

Piett sighed. "A rather long and unhappy story, I'm afraid Milady," he said. "I will let Solo tell it. I will have him report to you at once, sir."

Vader nodded as Piett took his leave of him.

"So tell me what happened," Vader asked his wife. "Where have you been?"

Padmé sighed. "Well, we were on Naboo, waiting for Lieutenant Solo; but when he didn't come after a week, I began to grow concerned."

"The emperor gave me an assignment that extended my stay on board the Death Star," Vader told her. "We were delayed. Believe me, I was not happy about that," he added.

"Yes, I can well imagine," Padmé replied. "But of course I had no way of knowing why Solo was delayed, and began to worry that something had happened, that your heart had been causing more problems. So when Bail Organa offered to take us back to the ship, I agreed to it. Looking back I was foolish to do so; but I was so anxious to get back to you that my sense of good judgment was compromised."

"He obviously took advantage of your fear in order to affect his treacherous plan," Vader remarked bitterly.

"Well, it didn't seem so at first," Padmé replied. "He did bring us to the ship, only to be told that the emperor was still close by and that it wasn't safe for us to return yet."

"That is the message I had asked Piett to convey," Vader replied. "But he didn't take you back to Naboo," he continued. "Where did he take you? And more importantly, why?"

"He took us to Dagobah," Luke said. "Said he needed to talk to Yoda before he returned us to Naboo."

"But when we got there, he ditched us," Leia added. "Took off without even telling us."

"He stranded you there?" Vader asked angrily.

"Yes he did," Padmé replied. "He thought that Obi-Wan and Yoda could convince us where everyone else, my family included, had failed."

"Convince you of what?"

"To leave you," Padmé replied.

Vader clenched his fists angrily. "So it's true then," he said, "Organa wanted you for himself."

"He's not the only one," Luke put in, much to Padmé's dismay. "Some dude named Palo on Naboo asked Mom to marry him."

"What!?" Vader cried angrily.

"Don't worry, Dad," Luke assured his father. "I put him in his place," he added with a smile.

"In no uncertain terms," Padmé added.

Vader couldn't help but smile at his son's protectiveness. "So how did you get off of Dagobah if Organa had left you without a means of transport?"

"Mom found a shuttle," Leia said, "the one that Obi-Wan had taken to get the Dagobah."

"And Luke flew it back here," Padmé added, looking at her son proudly.

"Han gave me a few pointers when he was taking us to Naboo," Luke explained.

"How did you manage to leave without Kenobi stopping you?" Vader asked.

"He tried to stop us," Padmé replied. "He even threatened us with his lightsaber."

Vader's anger was simmering, growing with each disclosure. "He threatened you??" he asked angrily. "Did he harm you??"  
Padmé shook her head. "No, I didn't give him the chance," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"Mom shot him," Leia said.

Vader looked at his wife in shock. "You shot him??"

Padmé nodded. "I was at the point where I would have done anything to get back here," she told him. "He made the mistake of getting in my way."

Vader nodded, a slow smile spreading over his face. "A foolish mistake, to be sure," he commented.

"Lord Vader? You wanted to…"

Vader turned to see Han Solo standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Solo said. "I was looking for…" he stopped again as he saw Padmé and the twins. He looked back at the man sitting on the bed now wearing an amused look on his face. "Lord Vader??"  
Vader nodded. "Come in, Solo," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Han said, entering the room. "I'm afraid I didn't recognize you."

"Not surprising," Vader replied.

"I'm going to take the kids to get something to eat and get cleaned up," Padmé told Vader. "And let you talk to Lieutenant Solo." She kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be back later."

Vader nodded as he watched her leave, his eyes not leaving her until she had disappeared from view.

"Captain Piett said you wanted to see me, sir," Han began somewhat nervously.

"I do," Vader said, "sit down."

Han looked around and, finding a chair, pulled it over so that he was sitting across from Vader.

"Piett told me of how you apprehended Viceroy Organa," Vader began.

Han nodded. "Yes sir, he's cooling his heels in the brig right now."

"Good," Vader replied. "I trust he did not give you any trouble? He has always been a pacifist."

"Well, he didn't like it when I told him he was under arrest," Han replied. "Got all indignant and stuff."

Vader cocked an eyebrow. "He dared to deny his crime?"

"Well, he didn't deny taking your family," Han explained. "He just said he was justified in doing so."

Vader frowned. "Oh? And how did he explain that?"

Han could see how angry Vader was becoming, and hesitated to tell him any more. "Well, uh, you see sir,"

"Speak freely, Solo," Vader said. "It is not you I am angry with. Quite the contrary, actually."

"Oh, okay, well that's good," Han said, relieved. "Well sir he seems to think that Lady Vader is being held her against her will," he explained. "And that he was uh, liberating her."

Vader's frown deepened. "Go on," he said simply.

"Well sir, I'm not sure you want to hear this," Han continued, rubbing the palms of his hands on his pant legs, "but I kind of got the impression that Organa has it bad for your wife."

From across the room, a glass decanter of water burst, making Han jump in his chair.

"He told you this?" Vader asked.

"He didn't need to sir," Han said, glancing back at the shattered glass on the floor. "It was pretty obvious."

Vader nodded. "I am very impressed with your performance, Solo," he said. "And have decided to give you a field promotion to commander," he continued.

Han was shocked. "Sir…I don't know what to say," he stammered. "Thank you sir!"

"I have a special assignment for you, Solo," Vader said next. "It's two-fold, actually. My son tells me that you showed him the basics of navigating a shuttle. Without those skills they may not have made it off of Dagobah."

"He's a smart kid," Han replied. "He'd have figured it out."

"Perhaps," Vader replied. "But I want you to continue his education, as well as my daughter's. I want them to know everything there is to know about Imperial vessels; how to fly them, their weapons capability, how to repair them…everything."

Han nodded. "I'd be happy to do that," he said.

"Secondly, I want to engage you as my personal operative," Vader continued. "I plan to rule the galaxy one day very soon, and I need men at my side I can trust. I consider you such a man, Solo." Vader paused for a moment, sensing the young man's shock. "What do you say, Commander?"

_What do I say? The second most powerful man in the galaxy has asked me to be his right hand man…what is there to say? _Han pondered.

"I say you won't regret placing your trust in me, sir," Han said at last.

Padmé took an extra long shower; the feeling of being completely clean was more wonderful than she had remembered. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful surprise she'd had finding her husband fully healed and well again. She suspected that Luke and Leia already knew; judging by their most decidedly unsurprised reactions, they must have sensed their father's transformation. _That was the easy part of his rebirth, _she reflected as she turned off the water. _The hardest part is yet to come. _

There was no denying that Vader had changed since his family had reentered his life; but he was still very much a Sith. Padmé knew she would be fooling herself to think otherwise. But now that he had been freed of the lonely, painful existence his master had subjected him to fourteen years earlier, would he abandon the Darkness that had caused him to lose so much? Would he be able to see that now? Only time would tell now. Padmé was a determined woman, after all. She would do whatever it took to get her Anakin back.

Getting out of the shower, Padmé dried off and then put on her robe. It was quiet in the apartment as Padmé walked out into the common area. Luke and Leia were not to be found. Frowning, she walked over to their rooms to see if they were in there, and smiled when she saw them. They were both fast asleep, the events of the past several days having worn them out completely. She gave each of them a kiss and pulled the blankets up for them, and then left them to sleep.

Padmé returned to her own room as an idea entered her mind. She combed out her long wet hair and braided it behind her, got dressed, and then left the apartment.

"You are progressing very well, Lord Vader," the medidroid said as Vader walked across the room unaided for the umpteenth time. "But Dr. Thek did leave orders not to allow you to overdo it," it added.

Vader did not want to hear about Dr. Thek's orders, but didn't figure it was worth blasting the droid over. After all, it was just following orders itself.

"I'm not over doing it," he said at last as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I feel perfect."

"Your recovery has been remarkable," the droid replied. "Unlike any I myself have ever witnessed."

Vader was pleased that he had finally been given his own room in the infirmary; being under the scrutiny of medi-droids, nurses and physicians was starting to get on his nerves. Not that he planned on staying here long; one night was all the droids had told him he would be required to stay and that was all he intended to stay. The thought of moving into the apartment where his family lived was an exciting one; the thought of sharing his wife's bed again after so long even more so.

"I would like to take some rest now," Vader told the droid. "Leave me, and don't return until morning."

"Yes, Lord Vader," the droid replied, leaving the room at once. Vader lay back on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. He smiled as he sensed a familiar, warm presence nearby, and looked over to the door as it opened.

"Hello," he said with a smile as he sat up again. "I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

Padmé walked into the room with a smile. "I wanted to check on you," she said. "I know how you have a tendency to ignore doctor's orders," she added.

Vader lifted his eyebrows. "Do I?" he asked.

Padmé nodded as she walked over to him. "Yes, you've always been a terrible patient, and you know it."

Vader smiled. "I suppose so," he conceded at last. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her closer. "You smell wonderful," he told her.

Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just stepped out of the shower," she told him.

"Did you?" he asked. "Now that's something I'm really looking forward to."

"Having a shower?"

"No, I've already done that," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I meant joining you in the shower."

Padmé felt her face grow warm. "I was just thinking about that the other day," she told him, playing with his hair. "I was thinking of a time when you surprised me in the shower," she told him. "It was incredible, Ani; we couldn't get enough of each other."

Vader nodded, her words exciting him. "That has never changed," he told her. "I still can't get enough of you," he added, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her. Padmé tightened her arms around him, kissing him back with equal ardor. She felt his hands moving up and down her back. The sensations he was eliciting within her spread through her like wild fire, awakening the long repressed need she felt for him. Soon both became consumed with their need for one another, neither of them caring about anything else but their overwhelming need for one another...

A short time later, on the other side of the room, the door slid open. Dr. Thek walked in, her eyes on the datapad containing the latest report on Vader's progress. She looked up and was about to speak to him when the sight before her stopped her cold.

From where she stood, Thek could see the back of Vader. It was pretty clear what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. So engrossed were they in their love making that neither of them even noticed her presence, and for a moment she could only watch in shock. Thek's face grew hot, unable to tear her eyes away, for a moment she wished it was she that Lord Vader was making love to. Thek backed away, forcing herself to look away and hurry out of the room before the lovers noticed her presence.

When they were both spent, Vader gently pushed Padmé back onto the bed. He looked down at her, his arms resting on the bed beside her. "That was incredible," he told her softly.

Padmé nodded with a smile, framing his face with her hands. "It was," she said. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," he told her, and then kissed her. He stopped and looked down at her again. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving tonight," he told her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "No, I wasn't actually," she said.

"Good," he said, kissing her once again.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Padmé woke up early the next morning and found herself in the tight embrace of her husband. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, seeing Vader's face pressed up against her shoulder. Her body still tingled from the previous night, most of which had been spent making wild passionate love with Vader. Many things had changed in the past fourteen years, but the physical chemistry between she and her husband had not. He still knew exactly what to do to bring her to the pinnacles of ecstasy, just as she knew what it took to make him mad with desire.

Padmé shifted in the small bed, causing Vader to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, hardly able to believe that she was truly there.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," she replied, reaching over and kissing him softly. "It's wonderful waking up in your arms again."

Vader nodded. "Last night was amazing," he said, tracing a finger down her bare arm.

"It was," she replied. "Maybe I ought to get dressed before we're discovered in a compromising position."

Vader laughed. "Compromising? You're my wife, Padmé. No one would dare to say anything."

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know about that," she remarked. "Dr. Thek's opinion of me is less than stellar. She'll probably say I was jeopardizing your recovery and taking advantage of you."

"Dr. Thek's opinion means nothing to me," he assured her. "Nor should it matter to you."

"Dr. Thek is in love with you," she told him pointedly. "Surely you realize that."

Vader frowned. "She has been rather….forward lately," he said.

"What do you mean?" Padmé demanded. "What did she do?"

Vader couldn't help but be amused by his wife's jealousy, but he didn't dare show it. "Just a few rather …inappropriate suggestions," he replied. "She seemed quite certain that you had taken up with Organa and had left me for good."

Padmé frowned. "She has never liked me," she remarked. "And now I know why; she's been after you for years. Leia had her pegged the first time we met her."

"I am going to have her transferred off this ship," Vader told her. "While I am grateful for what she did for me, I will not allow her to remain when she harbors such resentment and disrespect for you."

"I think that would be a good idea," Padmé replied. "The tension between us is bound to be rather intense. I don't need that."

"No," Vader said, his eyes drifting down to her mouth. "I don't want to talk about Dr. Thek anymore," he told her, moving closer to her. "I don't want to talk at all, actually."

Padmé smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Ani, we can't," she said as Vader's hands started exploring her body and his mouth nuzzled her neck. "Someone is bound to come in."

"So?" he asked without stopping.

"So I don't want to be embarrassed," she said.

Vader looked up at her. "Why would you be? You're my wife."

"Yes, but I don't exactly want an audience when we're making love," she said, stroking his face gently.

Vader finally relented. "Very well," he said. "We'll have to continue this tonight," he added as he released her.

Padmé smiled as she got out of the bed and picked up her clothes that had been tossed aside the previous night. "I'm going to get cleaned up," she said, bending and kissing him. "I'll be back. You might want to put these on before Dr. Thek comes in or she'll get too excited," she added, handing him his sleep pants with a smirk.

Vader took his pants from her. "Yes, good idea," he said. "Not that she needs any encouragement."

Padmé stopped and turned around. "I _don't_ want to know," she said, and then disappeared into the fresher.

Vader laughed as he stood up and pulled on his sleep pants. No sooner had he done so when the door opened and Dr. Thek entered the room. She was relieved that Vader was alone, yet was unable to prevent the image of him making love to his wife from jumping to mind.

"Good morning," she said, doing her utmost to remain professional and detached.

"Doctor," he said, sitting back on the bed. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Thek nodded, not surprised by his request. "There's no reason you can't," she said. "However there are a few things I'd like to go over with you before you do so."

Vader folded his arms over his bare chest, sensing the doctor's uneasiness. "Such as?"

"Well, an exercise plan for one," she replied. "It's important for you to start slowly, but I want you to advance to full body activities for cardiovascular fitness," she continued. "We need to get your heart and lungs in top shape, and that is the best way to do it. Swimming or running are both excellent cardiovascular exercises, and will increase your stamina as well. I recommend weight lifting to increase your muscle strength," she added. "The droids will be able to give you a…"

"I resent the implications you made about my wife yesterday, Doctor," Vader interjected, a hardened look in his eyes. "Senator Organa is in custody right now, so your asinine notions about him and my wife were not only insulting but idiotic."

Thek was rather shocked by his sudden outburst, and said nothing for a moment. "I was not aware that the senator had been arrested," she said.

"That is no excuse," Vader retorted. "Your disrespect for my wife has gone well past the point that I am willing to tolerate. I am having you transferred off of this ship effective immediately."

"Transferred?" Thek cried. "After everything I've done to help you? This is the thanks I get?"

Vader stood up and walked over to her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Be mindful of your tone, Doctor Thek," he said. "You are perilously close to insubordination."

"I'm sorry, but I must say my piece," she said, not caring if she angered him, reasoning that at this point she had nothing to lose. "I know it was wrong of me to keep the truth hidden from you for so long, but you know the emperor, you know what he would have done if I had told you. And now I've risked my life to help you, and you toss me aside simply because your wife knows how to satisfy your sexual needs."

"What did you say?" Vader asked, the anger flaring up dangerously.

Thek was alarmed to see his eyes becoming an eerie hue of gold, and she took a step back. "I…I saw you," she said. "You and her. It just seems kind of coincidental that the morning after she gives you sex that you decide to dismiss me. Was that a condition of the arrangement? That you get rid of me?"  
Thek's hands flew to her throat as the air started to be crushed from her larynx.

"I refuse to listen to any more of your garbage," he snarled as his eyes glowed sithly yellow. "I warned you, Thek; you were foolish not to heed my warnings."

"Ani, stop."

Vader glanced over his shoulder to see his wife standing there. Padmé was horrified at the scene before her, particularly the yellow eyes that had haunted her for fourteen years.

"Please, Anakin," she said, coming up to him and taking his arm.

Vader looked down into her eyes, not understanding why she would want him to spare Thek.

"Why?" he asked simply. "Why should I let her live after the way she has denigrated you?"

"Because you're better than this," she said. "Please, for me, for the twins, don't kill again."

Vader hesitated, but only for a moment, and then released her. Thek fell to the floor on her knees, coughing.

"Your transfer will be put into effect immediately," he told Thek coldly. "Pack up your things at once."

Thek looked up at Vader, seeing that his eyes had returned to their natural hue. As ironic as it was, Thek realized that she had Padmé to thank for saving her life. She simply nodded, and rose slowly to her feet. She then turned and left the room without another word.

"Thank you," Padmé said, wrapping her arms around Vader's waist.

Vader wrapped his arms around her, feeling the anger drain from his body as her warm, loving presence surrounded him. "Let's get out of here," he said. "I want to see the twins."

Padmé nodded. "Maybe you ought to put some other clothes on first," she suggested.

Vader looked down at himself. "Yes, I suppose so. I…I don't have any clothes," he realized.

She smiled. "Why don't you have a shower and I'll see what I can do about that?"

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said, kissing her brow. "Unless you'd like to join me," he added with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Well, I would love to, but it will mean seeing the twins later than you'd like."

"True," he conceded. "I suppose I will have to suppress my libido, for now."

"So will I," she replied with a smile. With that she left, leaving Vader alone to take what was bound to be a rather cold shower.

Doctor Thek made it to her quarters before she lost her composure. Leaning back against the closed door, she burst into tears. Her throat ached from Vader's attack, and the sobs that were bursting forth from her didn't help matters.

_How could he do this to me? After everything I've done for him? After all the years I've looked after him?? Now just tossed aside…because of her…_

The thought of Padmé infuriated Thek, whose jealousy had become dangerously close to obsession. The fact that Vader had not shown the smallest amount of interest in her in fourteen years was irrelevant; in her mind, Padmé Amidala Skywalker was the true reason she had not won the heart of Lord Vader.

"You'll regret doing this, Lord Vader," she said aloud. "Only when she breaks your heart again, I won't be around to pick up the pieces."

Padmé returned to Vader's room in the infirmary, having managed to find some suitable clothes in the ship's requisitions. She had no doubt that her husband would order himself some new clothes as soon as possible, particularly when he saw the drab, military issue that she'd been forced to settle on. Still, she reasoned, anything was better than that dreadful suit, and figured that Vader would feel the same way.

Upon returning to the infirmary, she found Vader being checked over by one of the medical droids. Judging by the expression on his face, he was about to lose patience with the droid.

"Any luck?" he asked.

Padmé held up a pile of clothing. "I'm afraid this is the best I could do," she said. "But at least it's something."

Vader nodded as she set the clothing down on the bed. "Thank you," he said. "It will be nice to wear something that doesn't have electronics attached to it."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it will. You can always order some new clothes. Leia would be happy to help you," she added with a smile.

Vader laughed. "I'm sure," he said. He looked back at the droid. "I'm leaving," he said simply and stood up. "The examination is complete."

The droid, who had been watching Vader's progress closely, knew better than to question him, and simply moved away. "Please report back here in one week for a check up," it said.

Vader ignored the droid and walked over to the bed. "Grey," he said, looking at the drab clothing. "Not my favourite," he added, "but it will do."

Padmé nodded as she watched him dress, still amazed that his body was fully restored. "You look wonderful," she said with a smile.

"With or without the clothes?" he asked with a smile.

She laughed. "Both," she replied. "Now let's get out of here," she said, "I know Luke and Leia are dying to see you."

Vader took her hand. "Lead the way, Milady," he said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Whoa, you are _so_ going to get it when Mom sees that."

Luke looked up from his decidedly decadent breakfast and smiled. "Mom's not here," he replied.

Leia frowned, as she sought out her mother's presence. "You're right," she said as she headed for the replicator.

"I don't know where she is," Luke called to his sister. "Threepio says she's been gone since last night."

Leia joined her brother at the table and simply looked at him. Even though he was the same age as her, he was, in her opinion, such a child. "Where do you think she was, Luke? Geez!"

Luke frowned, and then his face went all red as he returned his attention to his breakfast. "I don't want to know," he mumbled.

Leia laughed. "Well _I _think it's very romantic," she said with a smile. "But of course you wouldn't appreciate that, not being a woman."

Luke snorted. "And _you're_ a woman? Gimme a break."

"More than you'll ever be," Leia retorted.

Luke put his hands over his heart. "Oh, no, really? How will I ever live with the disappointment?"

"Shut up Luke," she snapped. "You're such a dork sometimes, you know that?"

Luke looked at his sister for a moment and was about to open his mouth to show her its contents when the door to the apartment opened and their parents walked in.

"Dad!" Leia cried, jumping out of her chair. She captured Vader in a huge hug, one which Vader returned with equal enthusiasm.

"And how are you this morning, Milady?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Great," she said with a smile. "Did they let you go? For good?"

"Your father released himself," Padmé remarked with a smile.

"I'm fine," Vader said. "There is no reason for me to remain there any longer."

"Master Anakin!" Threepio gushed as he entered the room. "Why bless my circuits, it's good to see you again!"

"I'm not Master Anakin, Threepio," Vader reminded him, "no matter what I look like."

"Oh," Threepio replied, totally confused by now. "I am happy to report that Artoo and I were able to affect the repairs that you requested, sir."

Vader frowned. "Repairs?"

"Yes sir," Threepio replied. "To the holographic simulation facility that was damaged."

"Does he mean the Meadow Room?" Padmé asked.

Vader turned to her. "Yes, he does. It was damaged when the emperor was on board."

Padme frowned, sensing he was not telling her everything. "How did that happen?"

Vader sighed, not really wishing to relive that dreadful incident. "The emperor discovered it," he explained, "and ordered me to destroy it while he watched."

Padmé was horrified; not only by what Palpatine had ordered, but that he had made Vader do it.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Leia cried in outrage. "What harm did it do?"

"He seemed to think that it was a sign of weakness," Vader explained to his daughter. "He knew that it was a representation of Naboo, and that Naboo was important to me because of your mother."

"You mean he won't even let you honor the memory of your wife?" Luke asked incredulously.

"No," Vader replied. "Nor speak of her, or even think of her."

"What a monster," Leia commented with a frown. "Please tell me you're going to put him in his place soon, Dad."

Vader looked at Padmé. "Yes, very soon young one," he replied. "He will die soon, I promise you."

Padmé began to grow uneasy with the direction of the conversation, and decided to change the topic. "What would you say to some breakfast?" she asked Vader.

"Sounds wonderful," Vader replied. He looked at the twins' plates. "Is this your usual breakfast fare?" he asked them.

Luke and Leia looked at one another sheepishly.

"Well, not exactly," Luke said. "But after a week of Yoda's cooking, we both felt we deserved it."

Vader nodded. "I see your point," he replied as he sat down beside Luke. "However perhaps it might be better if I had something more…nutritious."

"I couldn't agree more," Padmé said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"So are you moving in here, Dad?" Leia asked her father.

Vader nodded.

"Cool," Luke said with a smile.

"I am looking forward to continuing with your training," Vader told his children. "I have ordered Commander Solo to augment your training with knowledge of imperial vessels," he continued. "He will teach you how to fly any ship in the fleet, as well as their weapons capabilities."

"That's great," Luke said. "Han's a cool guy. I like him."

Vader nodded. "I have been most impressed with his performance of late," he said.

"Whose performance?" Padmé asked as she entered the room. She set a plate of breakfast in front of Vader.

"Solo," Vader said. "This looks fantastic," he added, looking up at his wife. "Did you make this?"

Padmé nodded as she sat down to eat her own breakfast. "Don't look so surprised," she said. "I told you I learned to cook."

"Mom is a great cook," Luke said.

Vader nodded as he ate his breakfast. "Indeed she is," he agreed, looking at his wife. "Seems there is no end to your talents, my love," he said with a smile.

Padmé smiled, hoping his comment had gone above the heads of their children. Judging by the way they were devouring their breakfast, it had.

"We need to help your father with his exercise program, kids," Padmé said. "He needs to go swimming," she added, looking at Vader.

"Great!" Luke said. "I didn't know you liked swimming, Dad?"

"I don't," Vader replied, "but supposedly it is good for my cardiovascular system, so I will do it."

"Did Dr. Thek recommend it?" Leia asked with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Dr. Thek will not be making any further recommendations," Vader replied. "I am having her transferred from the ship."

"Good," Leia said. "I don't like her. I don't trust her."

"Your insights are excellent, young one," Vader commented. "She is not to be trusted."

"But she saved your life," Luke said.

"I realize that," Vader replied. "But as a physician she ought to have worked to fix the injuries years ago."

"Yes, she should have," Padmé spoke up.

Vader looked up at his wife. "Soon she will be gone," he said. "And out of our lives forever."

Padmé looked up at him. "I hope so, Anakin," she said. "I truly hope so."

"So are we going for a swim this morning then?" Luke asked.

"I have something to take care of first," Vader told his son. "Something that cannot wait."

"You don't mean to resume your command so soon, do you?" Padmé asked. "Piett can handle things for a few more days."

"No, that is not what I meant," Vader replied. "I mean it is time I paid our guest a visit."

"Our guest?" Padmé asked.

"Viceroy Organa is in the brig," Vader informed her. "Thanks to Han Solo." He stood up. "I think it's time he and I had a…conversation."

Padmé frowned. "I'm coming with you," she said, standing up as well.

"Why?" Vader demanded.

"So you don't do something you may regret," she said. "Kids no more junk food today," she said. "And be sure to brush your teeth twice as long after all these sweets."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, amazed by their mother's ability to keep track of everything at all times.

Dr. Thek had almost finished packing her belongings when the door chime to her quarters sounded. For a moment she thought perhaps it was Lord Vader, come to apologize; but then she remembered the anger in his yellow eyes, and the way he had came so close to killing her. He would have killed her if it hadn't been for Padmé. She had stopped him, she was the only one who could tame the Sith beast within him. And Thek hated her for it.

"Vera, what are you doing here?" Thek asked as the door opened to reveal her assistant.

"I just heard about what happened," Vera replied as she stepped inside. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," Thek replied. "I'm pretty far from alright."

"What happened?" Vera asked. "Why did Lord Vader attack you??"

Thek sighed as she sat down. "Because I had the nerve to question the integrity of his precious wife," she said bitterly. "A woman who abandoned him fourteen years ago and stole his children from him in the process."

Vera listened uneasily to her commander vent. She had suspected for weeks that Thek had feelings for Vader; and now she knew for sure that she did.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, not knowing what else to say. "But why are you packing?"

"I've been transferred," Thek replied. "Vader wants me gone, or should I say his wife does. That's the thanks I get for saving his life, Vera. That's the thanks I get for supporting him all this time while she was off carrying on with men in every sector."

Vera frowned. "I've met Lady Vader," she said. "She hardly seems that type at all. I'm sorry for saying so, Doctor, but I think she really does love her husband. I know you don't want to hear it, but…"

"No, I don't," Thek snapped, standing up again. "I'm sick of hearing about the virtues of the perfect Padmé Amidala," she said bitterly. "If I never hear her name again it will be too soon," she added as she stomped away.

Vera shook her head, troubled by how bitter the doctor had become. Infatuation was an unhealthy and often dangerous thing; perhaps it was a good thing that she would be leaving the ship. In Thek's present state of mind, she posed a real danger to Vader's wife, and perhaps even his children_. Yes, the more distance between Thek and the family of Darth Vader,_ the better, Vera reflected as she left the quarters of her former commander for what would be the last time.

"I don't want you to be there when I talk to Organa," Vader said as soon as they were out of the apartment. "It's not going to be pretty."

Padmé looked up at him. "You mean to kill him, don't you?"

Vader said nothing for a moment, which gave Padmé reason to think that she was right. "He deserves to die for what he did," he said at last. "Just as Kenobi did."

Padmé did not reply, did not tell him that she had no idea if Kenobi were in fact dead at all. She knew her husband well enough to know that he was nothing if not vengeful. In his eyes, Organa had committed the ultimate crime in abducting his family; and that crime demanded retribution.

"Is there nothing I can say to talk you out of this?" she said, taking his hand as they stepped onto the turbolift.

Vader turned to her as the doors closed. "No," he said simply. "He will die, Padmé."

Padmé nodded. "I don't want to be there to see that," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I know you are doing what you think is right, but you know how I feel about violence."

Vader lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Need I remind you that you shot Kenobi?" he said.

Padmé shook her head. "That was different," she said. "He left me no choice."

"And Organa has left me none," Vader replied. "I'm sorry if this makes you uneasy, but this is who I am, Padmé."

Padmé sighed. "I know," she said, stepping closer to him and pressing her face to his chest. "Do what you have to do."

_Detention block _

Bail Organa had gone more than twenty-four hours without a shower, and felt positively disgusting. He was not used to being treated like a criminal, as he reminded his guards every so often. The clones, however, had hides nearly as thick as their armor and paid him no heed. This only frustrated the senator more. He had given up asking when he could expect Lord Vader to arrive, for the clones either had no clue or were unwilling to reveal what they did know. And so Organa was forced to wait. And with each hour that passed, his anxiety grew. It was in this agitated state that Vader found him.

"Senator Organa," Vader began as he stepped into the holding cell. "We meet again."

Organa was so shocked to see Anakin Skywalker standing before him that for a moment he was unable to say anything.

"Vader? How can this be?" he asked at last. "The mask…your injuries…"

"Gone," Vader said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "I am not here to discuss my personal health history, Senator," he continued ominously. "Rather the assault you made upon my family and the designs you have upon my wife."

"I would hardly call it assault," Organa returned. "I was simply acting in their best interests."

"What you perceived as their best interests," Vader corrected him. "All the while ignoring what it is that they wanted, namely, to return here to me, where they belong."

"That is how you perceive it," Organa countered. "You are very good at ignoring what others want, Vader, and doing what you want no matter how others feel."

"You sanctimonious bastard," Vader snarled, his anger surging through him. "You think you know what my wife wants, you think you know her; I'm here to tell you that you know nothing, Senator. I know what my wife wants, and that is me, our marriage, and life together. In fact, last night she proved to me just how much she wants me," he added, unable to resist rubbing Organa's nose in it.

"I know she believes that is what she wants," Organa retorted. "You see, I do know your wife, Vader. I know how much she suffered when you fell to the Dark Side; I know how much she has missed Anakin Skywalker all these years. It's him she loves, Vader; not you. You have played on that vulnerability of hers and used it to your advantage. And now that you look like Skywalker again, no doubt your control over her will be even stronger. But just remember that when you make love to her that it is Skywalker she is making love to, not you, Vader."

Organa did not see Vader's hand move, but found himself slammed up against the wall behind him. Pain surged through his body as Vader advanced upon him, his eyes yellow and full of rage.

"Your slander ends now, Senator," Vader pronounced as he sent Organa into the opposite wall. His face went into the bulkhead, breaking his nose. He turned slowly only to see Vader right behind him. His hand reached out and grabbed Organa by the throat, choking what little life was left in the senator. Finally, when he was satisfied that justice had been served; Vader tossed the viceroy's body to the floor.

"Dispose of that," he told the clones standing outside of the cell. The clones, not at all surprised by the order, moved at once to follow their commander's orders.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Vader returned to the apartment, his mind in turmoil. While he felt vindicated that Organa had died a painful death, he could not get the man's final words out of his mind. _But just remember that when you make love to her that it is Skywalker she is making love to, not you, Vader._

Padmé had assured him that she loved him no matter what name he used, that she loved him even though he was a Sith; so why was it when they made love she called out the name of Anakin? Was there some truth to what Organa had said?

Vader found his wife alone in the apartment. She looked up when he entered the room.

"It is done," he said simply, coming over and sitting across from her.

Padmé nodded. "I see," she said. "Well, he deserved punishment for what he did to us," she added.

"I'm glad you see that," he replied.

Padmé could see that something was on his mind. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Vader was silent for a moment before responding. "Organa's final words were rather….disturbing to me," he said.

Padmé frowned. "What did he say?"

"He said that it was Anakin Skywalker you loved, not me," he replied.

Padmé didn't quite know how to respond to this, and Vader could sense her reticence. "Is he correct?"

"I love Anakin Skywalker," she replied. "I won't deny that. But I also love the man he has become. I would have thought that was rather obvious after last night."

Vader nodded. "Yes," he replied. "But answer me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Why was it his name you called out last night?" Vader asked.

Vader's question took Padmé completely by surprise, and she had no answer for him. To her, Anakin and Vader were the same person; but clearly he did not feel that way. But how could she make him understand her point of view in a way that did not hurt him?

"I …I don't know," she replied at last. "I suppose to me you are the same person. I know you don't want to hear that, but…"

"No, we are not the same person," he interjected.

"But it was Anakin Skywalker that I married," she said. "I was with him when Luke and Leia were conceived. If you acknowledge them as your children, then you must also acknowledge that Anakin Skywalker is a part of you. I know you're not the same, and I think I've made it pretty clear that I accept who you are now."

Vader listened to her explanation. "I…suppose you have, yes," he conceded at last. "All I'm asking is that you use my name, not his."

"The name that Palpatine gave you?" she asked pointedly. "You prefer that name over the one your mother gave you? Is that what you're saying?"

Vader had not considered that before, but Padmé was right. Darth Vader was the name Palpatine had given him when he was knighted as a Sith Lord. "It is my name," he said simply. "It is who I am now. If you have accepted that, then you must accept my name as well."

Padmé nodded, seeing how important this was to him. "Very well," she said. "I will use your Sith name, if it means that much to you. But when I am in the throes of ecstasy, I can't always be held responsible for what I say," she added with a smile.

Vader smiled. "No, I suppose not," he said, standing up and moving over to sit beside her. "Where are the children?"

"You just missed them," she told him. "They went for a swim."

"So they'll be gone for a while?" he asked, running a hand up her back slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied. "Why do you ask?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm thinking that," he said, leaning towards her and kissing the side of her neck, "perhaps," he continued, moving up to her earlobe, "we could take advantage," he nibbled on her earlobe, "of our time alone."

Padmé felt her heart rate starting to race. "Oh?" she asked, "And how would you suggest we do that?"

Vader moved one hand to her knee and ran it slowly upward. "Well, remember when you asked me what I would do when I was free?" he said with his mouth against her ear.

Padmé didn't say anything in response, and stood up. She held her hand out to him and together they retreated to her bedroom, ensuring that the door was secure behind them.

Captain Piett entered the medical infirmary, expecting to see Lord Vader, but instead was met by a very upset Dr. Thek. She was packing up her office.

"What is wrong?" he asked simply. "Why are you packing?"

Thek looking up at him. "You mean you don't know?" she asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask," he replied simply.

"I'm being transferred," she said, returning to her task.

Piett frowned. "Transferred?? Why? When?"  
"Lord Vader has decided that my services are no longer needed on board the _Exactor_," she said bitterly. "I suppose now that I've restored his health I'm no longer required."

"Somehow I doubt that is his rationale," Piett replied.

Thek looked back up at him. "You want to know his rationale? Her name is Padmé Amidala."

"What does Milady Vader have to do with this?" Piett asked, totally confused by now.

"Everything," she replied, standing up and lifting a box onto the top of her desk. "She sees me as a threat to her marriage," she said. "And wants me gone."

Piett had to hold himself back from laughing out loud. He knew Vader well enough to know that no other woman in the universe could attract his attention. The devotion he felt for his wife was powerful and all consuming. Clearly Thek was delusional think that devotion could be compromised by her or any other female.

"Are you certain you have this straight, Doctor?" Piett asked at last. "Lady Vader is hardly the vindictive type, and as for her being insecure about her marriage, nothing could be further from the truth."

Thek gave Piett a cold looked, one hand on her hip. "You believe what you want, Captain," she said. "I know the truth of the matter."

"Has Lord Vader made a decision about your next assignment?" Piett asked, anxious to change the subject.

"I haven't a clue," Thek replied. "I suppose at some point today he'll come up long enough for air to tell me."

Piett was shocked by her comment, and began to see what was truly going on. She was jealous; plain and simple. "Your disrespectful attitude is hardly worthy of an Imperial officer, Doctor," Piett remarked.

"I don't give a damn anymore, Piett," she said, picking up her box and walking past him. "I will be in my quarters awaiting my orders."

Piett watched her go, a sense of alarm building inside of him.

"Where are you going to send Doctor Thek?" Padmé asked her husband as they lay in bed together. She rolled onto her side to look at him as he considered her question.

"I don't trust her," he said. "On the one hand I want her as far away as possible, but on the other I feel like I need her watched."

"She's just a bitter, lonely woman," Padmé said. "Once she's away from you and sees how foolish she's been, she'll settle down."

"Perhaps," he said, running a finger along the contour of her body. "Still, I may assign someone to watch her, just in case."

"If you think it's necessary, then by all means, do so," Padmé replied.

Vader nodded.

"There's just one thing," she added.

"What is that?"

"How will you explain your decision to transfer her to Palpatine?" Padmé asked.

"I transfer personnel all the time," he replied. "Besides, by the time he finds out, he will have the blade of my lightsaber pressed against his throat. I don't plan to let him live for long, Padmé."

"Good," Padmé said. "His death can't come soon enough for me."

"Nor me," he assured her, watching his hand as it traveled over the curve of her hip.

"And then what?" she asked. "What happens after he is dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she said, putting her hand over his.

Vader looked into her eyes. "You know what I want," he said simply. "What I have always wanted- to rule the galaxy, with you at my side."

Padmé wasn't surprised by his reply, as unsettling as it was. She had no desire to rule the galaxy; but perhaps such a position would afford her an opportunity to affect changes that she felt would lead the galaxy back to a democratic existence. "As emperor?" she asked at last.

"Perhaps," he replied. "I haven't thought about that. All I know is that Palpatine will die, that is a certainty."

Padmé nodded. "I don't want to think about him right now," she said, snuggling up closer to him. "I just want to enjoy this moment."

Vader smiled as he pulled her close. "Good idea," he said, kissing the top of her head, starting to feel drowsy.

"So you will make sure Thek is treated carefully?" she asked.

"Yes," he said sleepily.

"Good," she said. "Do you want to join the kids in the pool?"

"Hmm??"

"Swimming, do you want to go swimming?" she asked. She got no response and looked up at him. He was asleep. Padmé smiled, and then slipped out of the bed. She covered him up with the blankets and then got dressed, realizing that the twins would be returning soon. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she left the room quietly, leaving him to get the rest he needed.

Luke and Leia returned to the apartment a short time later, just as Padmé was starting to prepare lunch.

"Hey Mom," Luke said, kissing his mother on the cheek. "What's for lunch?"

Padmé smiled. "I haven't decided yet," she told him. "Any preferences?"

"Nope," Luke asked. "I'm good with anything."

Padmé laughed.

"Where's Dad?" Leia asked as she helped herself to a cold drink.

"Sleeping," Padmé told them.

"Isn't it amazing that he's moving in with us?" Leia asked with a smile. "We're finally a family."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, we are."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, sensing there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Luke asked. "Aren't you happy that things are finally perfect?"

Padmé turned to her son. "Perfect? Things are not exactly perfect, Luke," she replied. "They are much better than they were, but perfect? No."

"It's because Dad is a Sith, isn't it?" Luke said.

Padmé nodded, not surprised by her son's insight. "Yes," she replied. "Don't get me wrong; I love your father, even though he is a Sith. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish he would abandon the Dark Side."

"He will," Leia replied. "I'm sure of it, Mom."

Padmé smiled. "I hope so, Leia," she said. But in her own mind, serious doubts had begun to develop. Twice in two days she had seen the lethalness of the Dark Side manifesting itself in acts of extreme violence. One she had managed to put a stop to before it went too far. The other…had she tried hard enough to dissuade Vader from killing Organa? Part of her thought he deserved to die for what he had done to her and the twins. Was that the reason? Or had she simply acquiesced as a way of placating her husband? She had never been one to back down from an issue, but her life was different now. She had children to consider, and that changed everything. She could no longer dig in her heels to prove a point; she had their well being to consider. Luke and Leia finally had a real family, finally had their father in their lives. And their father was a Sith. That added a totally different dynamic to an already complicated situation. And while she had seen signs of Anakin Skywalker lurking within him, Padmé knew that at this point Darth Vader was far stronger. Would he be redeemed? Padmé could not say. She lived in the hopes that he would be, but in the reality that, for now, he was a Sith. To ignore that fact would make her as delusional as the unfortunate Dr. Thek.

"Come on, give me a hand with lunch you two," she said at last, pushing her troubled thoughts aside for the moment. "I'm sure you're both hungry."

"You can say that again," Luke piped up.

Leia and Padmé laughed.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Vader thought long and hard about Padmé's warnings about Dr. Thek. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed the doctor's feelings for him all these years, and yet within moments of meeting her both his wife and his daughter had? It seemed totally illogical that Thek had reacted the way she had; surely once she had learned that he was married all notions should have been put to rest. And yet, it seemed the presence of Padmé in his life had only made matters worse. Thek had always been an excellent physician, and one of the few people that Vader actually trusted. But all that had changed when she made the mistake of suggesting that Padmé had betrayed him. No, that was insupportable. But now he was faced with another dilemma: what to do with her?

Vader had considered transferring her to an Outer Rim outpost; but no doubt that would only make matters worse. He was concerned that she would, in her state of bitterness and anger, reveal all to the emperor, even if it meant putting her own life at risk. That was something Vader could not allow to happen. Perhaps it was time for a little diplomacy. Perhaps it was time for a little subtle manipulation. Vader was not above using the doctor's feelings for him to his advantage, after all; he would do whatever it took to protect his family.

Stopping outside of her quarters, Vader rang the door chime and waited for a moment for her to respond. She did so after a moment or two, and when she did, her face betrayed how uneasy she was to see him.

"May I come in?" Vader asked as she simply stood there staring at him.

"Yes, of course," she said, standing back to allow him to pass.

Vader walked into her quarters, sensing the tumult of emotions she was feeling; not the least of which was fear.

"Captain Piett told me I'd find you here," he began.

"Where else would I be?" she replied. "I've been relieved of my duties."

He looked at her. "No you haven't," he responded. "I am transferring you, not dismissing you."

Thek nodded. "I see," she said, looking down at her feet. She had decided that looking at him only served to weaken her, and that she would not appear weak in his eyes, not ever again.

Vader took a step toward her. "I want to …apologize for my actions the other day," he said.

"What are you apologizing for, Lord Vader?" she asked, not looking at him. "Trying to kill me or getting rid of me?"

Vader did not respond for a moment, but took her chin in his hand and lifted it so that she was forced to face him. "Does it matter?"

Thek swallowed hard, his proximity, the scent of him, the daunting presence of him causing her resolve to be aloof to weaken. "Yes," she said at last. "It does."

"For trying to kill you then, I suppose," he replied, not releasing her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, forcing herself to meet his stare, the intensity of his blue eyes making her weak in the knees.

"I am a Sith," he said simply. "Surely you understand that much about me by now."

Thek nodded. "I suppose so," she said. "Does this mean you are not going to transfer me?"

Vader looked at her for a moment, trying to get a read for what she was thinking. But over the years she had learned how to hide her thoughts from him, much to his annoyance. She was doing an excellent job of it now. "No, it does not mean that at all," he said, releasing her at last. "I think it is in the best interests of all for you to leave this ship."

"Who do you mean by all?" she asked. "If it includes me, then I beg to differ. I don't want to leave, sir. I have been a member of his crew for a long time and…"

Vader stopped her by holding up one hand. "Let me ask you something, Doctor," he said.

Thek stopped talking and waited for him to continue.

"How did it make you feel when you saw me making love to my wife?" he asked.

His question could not have been more unexpected, and it had the affect that Vader had intended; it completely disarmed her.

"I…well, I …" she stammered, her face turning red. "I had no intention of intruding," she began, "I had no idea she was there, and the two of you were…"

"You're not answering my question," Vader said calmly.

"Well how do you think it made me feel?" she asked irritably. "I was embarrassed."

"Is that all?" he asked, knowing there was far more to it than mere embarrassment.

Thek averted her eyes again, knowing that he would be able to read all too easily what it was she had felt what it was she still felt just thinking of it. But Vader was not about to be put off, and grabbed her by the chin again.  
"Look at me," he demanded. "And answer my question."

Thek looked up at him at last. "I was jealous," she said at last. "There, are you happy? Does my humiliation make you feel better? I was jealous; I wished it was me that you were screwing, not her."

Vader nodded, not at all surprised by her admission. "Do you enjoy feeling that way, Doctor?"

"Of course I don't!" she cried, pulling away from his grip. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Because I am trying to understand why you would want to remain on this ship when you know that my wife is the only woman in the universe that I will ever want," he replied. "Isn't that rather…masochistic?"

Thek considered his words, realizing that he was right. She would be forever reminded of the fact that Padmé Amidala had what she wanted. And every time she saw them together, images from that night would jump to her mind, tormenting her. "I suppose it is," she admitted at last.

"Then perhaps you will agree with me when I say that your transfer is for the best," Vader said. "I for one have had more than enough of your …overtures. They degrade and humiliate us both, Doctor."

Thek turned and looked at him. "I suppose they do," she said. "I'm just human, after all," she added with a small, self-deprecating smile.

Vader nodded, not completely understanding what she meant by that, but sensing that she was far more accepting of the situation now. "I will arrange for your transfer personally," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Thek called back to him.

Vader turned to her. "What is it?"

"There is something I've wanted to do for a long time," she said as she walked over to him. "I may never get another chance to do this," she added, taking his face in her hands and kissing him on the mouth. Vader was shocked by her forwardness, and pulled away.

"Have some self respect, Thek," he told her with a frown.

She was not fazed by his response. "Well, I figured that was my last chance, so what the hell."

Vader shook his head in disbelief, almost starting to wish he'd not let Padmé stop him from killing her. "You will have your orders by the end of the day," he told her, and then turned and walked away.

Thek nodded as she watched him leave. "Goodbye Lord Vader," she said.

Vader wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he strode down the corridor. He had begun to think that were he to live to be a thousand he would never understand the working of the female mind. How it was that Thek could be so professional, so brilliant as a physician and yet so utterly dense at the same time baffled him. Deciding it would probably be best _not_ to mention Thek's goodbye kiss, Vader headed for the bridge. He was met on the turbo lift by Han Solo.

"Commander," Vader said.

"Hello sir," Han said. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well," Vader replied. "Almost as good as new."

"That's great," Han replied. "That Dr. Thek is a pretty amazing surgeon."

"She is," Vader replied. "A pity her brilliance does not exceed her medical expertise."

Han frowned. "Sir?"

Vader sighed. "Women are the most beautiful creation in the universe, Solo," he said. "But they are also the most baffling."

"Yes sir," Han agreed whole heartedly. "You're right on the money there, sir."

Vader was amused by the young man's eager agreement. "You've had some experience in this I take it?"

"Well, not much," Han admitted sheepishly.

Vader smirked. "Give it time, Solo," he advised him. "You will. Where is your wookiee friend? Chewbacca? I want to meet him."

"Oh, he's down in engineering, sir," Solo replied. "He's a cracker jack mechanic, so I thought he could be of use down there. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Yes, that is acceptable," Vader replied. "Still, I want to meet him. I have a feeling he and I have a few things in common."

Han wanted to question the Dark Lord further, but the turbo lift stopped, and Vader stepped out and headed for the bridge.

Han continued on his way, heading for the apartment of Vader's family, where he was planning on being his new assignment of educating the twins. He never really considered himself much of a teacher; but Vader seemed to think he could do it. Han liked Luke and Leia; they were smart kids and a lot of fun too. It was hard to believe they were Vader's kids, for he was always so stern and serious. _But Luke's a dead ringer for him, _Han reflected as he reached the apartment, _no doubt who that kid's dad is. _

"Hi Han!" Luke said as the door opened. He had a sandwich in his hand. "Come on in. Hungry?"

"Uh, no kid, I mean Luke," Han said, walking into the apartment. "I just ate thanks."

"Suit yourself," Luke replied amiably. "I'm just having a snack."

"An after lunch snack," Leia added as she entered the room.

Han chuckled. "I remember being hungry as a gundark when I was your age," he commented. "You must be growing, Luke."

"I hope so," Luke sighed. "I want to be as tall as my dad some day."

"You're dad's a big guy," Han replied. "That's a lot of growing, kid."

"Yeah, well, I've got a ways to go I guess," Luke replied with a smile as he popped the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. "Where we going?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Luke don't be such a pig," Leia admonished, embarrassed by his lack of manners.

Han was amused. "Uh, well we're going to check out the TIE fighters, if that's okay with you two," he replied.

"Okay? That's awesome!" Luke replied with enthusiasm.

Han grinned. "Good," he said. "Where's your mom?" he asked, looking around.

"She went for a swim," Leia told him. "We can drop in and tell her we're leaving."

"Why don't you just tell the droid?" Han asked, gesturing to Threepio, who seemed rather inert. "Isn't he working?"

"Oh, we shut him off," Luke explained, standing up. "He was giving us heck for not paying attention during his ultra-boring math lesson, so I switched him off when he wasn't looking."

Han burst out laughing. "Luke, you and I are gonna get along just great," he said. "I hate droids too. Come on, you two ready?"

"I'm ready," Leia said.

"I'm more than ready," Luke put in.

"Okay let's go," Han said.


	52. Chapter 52

52

"I was unaware of your decision to transfer Dr. Thek, sir," Piett said to Vader as he joined him on the bridge. "She doesn't seem too pleased with your decision."

"No, I know she isn't," Vader replied. "Pity she has no say in the matter."

Piett nodded. "May I ask the reason why you decided to transfer her?" he asked tentatively.

Vader folded his arms over his chest. "I have become aware recently of rather inappropriate and unprofessional feelings the doctor has for me."

Piett's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" he asked. "I had no idea. Well, this does present a problem doesn't it?"

"She is most disrespectful and resentful of my wife, Piett," Vader continued. "I will not allow her to remain under such circumstances."

Piett nodded. "Yes, I can understand why," he replied. "Only be mindful of the ancient saying, sir; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Vader snorted. "Yes, I'm very aware of that," he retorted. "However I believe I have managed to neutralize Thek in a manner that will allow her to leave without resentment. We had a rather frank conversation earlier. I believe she is now more than willing to leave."

"Well that is a relief," Piett replied. "In the state of mind she was in, she could have been a source of trouble."

"Indeed," Vader agreed. "The next problem is: where do I send her?"

Piett frowned as he thought for a moment. "If you want my advice sir, I would suggest you send her somewhere high profile."

"You mean promote her?" Vader asked.

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Piett replied. "You need to ensure that she does not turn on you, and go to the emperor with what she knows. If you make it look like you are giving her a promotion, it will go a long way towards smoothing things over with her."

Vader nodded. "An excellent plan, Piett," he replied. "Any suggestions?"

"What about the Death Star?" Piett asked.

"Yes, that would be an upward move for her," Vader replied. "Only one thing; I want someone watching her. Perhaps a junior officer we could assign along with her."

"I shall look into at once, milord," Piett responded.

"Good," Vader replied. "I want this settled by the end of the day cycle."

"Very good, sir," Piett replied. "I'll see to it personally."

Vader rubbed his eyes tiredly, grateful that the competent Piett had been of such tremendous help.

"Sir, I have strict orders to send you to your quarters when you appear to need rest," Piett said with a smile.

Vader frowned. "Orders from whom?"

"Lady Vader," Piett replied. "Have a pleasant rest, sir."

Vader was about to reply, but realized that Piett was no doubt telling the truth. It was just like her to do such a thing, after all. He said nothing more, and left the bridge under the capable watch of Captain Piett once again.

Padmé had just returned to the apartment having enjoyed a long, relaxing swim. The twins had stopped in to let her know that they would be gone for the rest of the afternoon with Han Solo, and so she had the apartment to herself.

"Threepio where did you put the suitcase that we brought home with us?" she called. She received no response. "Threepio?"  
Artoo-Detoo rolled into the room, emitting a series of beeps and whistles. Padmé had a fairly good understanding of Artoo's language, and knew enough to know that Threepio had been shut off.

"Where is he, Artoo?" she asked.

Artoo rolled to the other side of the room to where Threepio sat slumped against the wall. Padmé shook her head and reached around behind the droid's head and reactivated him. Threepio sat up at once and looked around.

"Where am I?" he said.

"You're in the apartment," Padmé told him. "What happened?" she asked as she helped him stand up.

"I was instructing Master Luke and Miss Leia," the droid replied. "And then all of a sudden I woke up here," he said.

Padmé knew exactly what had happened, for it had not been the first time the twins had played this particular trick on the hapless droid. "When they come back, make sure you give them twice as much homework," she told him. "Now where is the suitcase I brought back from Naboo?"

"It is in your room, milady," Threepio replied. "Would you like me to unpack it for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Padmé replied as she walked to the bedroom. "I can do it myself."

Padmé found the suitcase in her closet and pulled it out. It was bulging from the clothing that she and the twins had crammed into it in their haste to leave Dagobah. She cringed as she pulled out the garments, seeing that they were full of wrinkles. She started making piles, deciding Threepio would be spending a great deal of the evening pressing and putting away clothing. Padmé smiled as she pulled out the garment she had bought with her husband in mind. Luckily there wasn't much to it to be wrinkled. Standing up, she walked over to the mirror and held it against herself. It was exactly like the negligee she had bought for her wedding night. Granted, she was now forty-two, not twenty-four; but she had kept in tip top shape over the years, and was certain that Vader had noticed.

"I'm certain it would look better on you."

Padmé looked into the mirror and smiled when she saw Vader standing in the room. She turned to face him. "Do you recognize this?"

Vader looked down at the pink garment she held against her body. "You wore that on our wedding night," he replied. "Not for long though, as I recall."

Padmé nodded. "Well, not this actual one of course," she said, turning back the mirror. "I saw it in Theed, in the very shop I'd bought that one."

Vader walked up to her and stood behind her. "Put it on," he said. "I want to see you in it again."

Padmé looked up at him. "Alright," she said. "I'll be right back."

Vader watched her as she left the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the piles of clothing that sat on the floor. He was about to remove them from the room when Padmé emerged from the fresher. Vader looked up, as flashbacks from their wedding night assaulted his mind. He remembered how nervous he was, a mere nineteen years old, as he waited for his bride to return to their bedroom. He remembered how the sight of her in her pink negligee had rendered him momentarily speechless. He had the very same reaction now as he looked at her standing before him wearing the very same pink negligee.

"Well?" she said, turning around. "Bring back memories?"

Vader nodded. "Yes, it does," he said, holding his hands out to her.

Padmé walked over to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Vader looked up at her. "The twins?"

"Gone for the afternoon," she said, running her hands over his shoulders. "Courtesy of Han Solo."

Vader nodded. "Good," he said simply as he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to her neck, his hands moving over her. "I don't want to be interrupted," he added.

"Anakin," she sighed, closing her eyes…

Later on, when both had sated their need for one another, Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. Vader held her close, not wanting to tell her just now how disappointed he was that she'd called him Anakin again.

"That was incredible," she said, pulling back and looking at him.

Vader nodded. "Yes, it was," he agreed.

Padmé frowned. "What is it?" she asked, seeing that there was something troubling him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"It's not nothing," she said, taking his face in her hands. "Tell me."

Vader looked up at her. "I don't want to discuss it right now," he said, lifting her off of him.

Padmé was confused by his behavior and merely watched as he got dressed. But when he started for the door, she spoke up.

"Ani, wait."

Vader stopped. "You did it again," he said.

"What? What did I do?" she asked in exasperation.

He turned to her. "You called me Anakin."

"Is that what you're so upset about?" she asked.

Vader did not reply, but she could see that she was right.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "But I did tell you that I couldn't be held responsible for what I said in the …"

"Who did you just make love to, Padmé?" he interjected. "Him or me?"

Padmé was shocked by the question. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one, considering it was his name you called out," he retorted.

"As I told you before, you are one and the same man to me," she replied.

"But not to me," he responded hotly. "I am _not_ Anakin Skywalker. I will _never_ be him again, Padmé. And the sooner you accept that, the better."

Padmé had no answer for him, and could only watch as he left. She sat down on the bed, her body trembling with emotion. How could he switch gears so quickly? One moment he was making love to her, and virtually the next he was angry with her. And over what? A name.

Fighting back the urge to cry, Padmé stood up, picked up the discarded negligee, and headed to the fresher for a shower.

Vader sought out his children, and found them quite easily. He stood by and watched as they spoke with a few TIE fighter pilots. Vader was pleased to see the interest Luke and Leia were taking in the Imperial fleet. They would need to learn every facet of the Empire in preparation for the day when they would help him rule it. He could not help but wonder if his wife shared their enthusiasm. She had once rejected his invitation to rule the galaxy with him; would her attitude be any different now?

"Dad!" Leia said when she noticed Vader. "These fighters are amazing! Think we can take one out some time?"

Vader smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Perhaps after a few sessions in the simulator," he replied.

Luke shared his sister's enthusiasm, but was more concerned with what he was sensing from their father. Something was troubling him, Luke could sense it clearly. He decided that as soon as an opportunity presented itself, he would ask his father what was wrong.

After thanking and saying goodbye to Han for the day, the twins joined their father.

"After dinner I want the two of you to practice with your lightsabers," Vader told the twins as they stepped onto the turbolift together.

Luke and Leia looked at one another.

"We don't have them anymore," Luke told their father.

Vader frowned. "Why not? What has become of them?"

"Obi-Wan disarmed us when we were trying to get off of Dagobah," Leia explained.

"Kenobi took your weapons?" Vader asked an edge of anger in his voice.

Luke and Leia nodded.

Vader sighed, fighting against the urge to rhyme off a string of Huttese curses. "Then is suppose we will have to make new ones," he said at last. "They are far too important to your training not to have one."

"You have the materials here on this ship?" Leia asked.

"Of course," Vader responded. "I've had to replace my own more than once myself."

"You??" Luke asked incredulously. "Really?"

Vader nodded. "I've been known to be …careless," he told them with a trace of a smile.

Leia laughed. "Like when you rode the shaak?" she asked with a smile.

Vader was startled by her question. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Mom told us the story," Luke replied. "When we were on Naboo. She has so many great memories of that place, of the time you two spent there together."

Vader did not reply.

"It's easy to see why she loves Naboo so much," Leia spoke up. "But as much as she does, she couldn't wait to get back here," she added. "Being with you again has made her so happy, Dad. Remember how she used to cry so much, Luke? When she didn't think we knew it?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I felt so bad, but I didn't know what to do to make her feel better." He looked up at Vader. "I guess it was from missing you, huh?"

Vader nodded, a most unwelcome twinge of guilt starting to creep up into his chest. "I suppose it was, Luke," he said at last. The turbolift stopped, and the three of them stepped off. Luke and Leia walked behind their father, both of them now sensing how tense he was. They looked at one another in silent communication, but neither of them had any idea what the source of his uneasiness was.

Entering the apartment, the three of them were met with the wonderful aroma of baking.

"Luke, Leia, you have some explaining to do." Padmé called from the kitchen when she heard the door to the apartment open.

"Uh oh," Leia said to her brother. "She must have found Threepio."

"What did you do to Threepio?" Vader asked.

"Shut him off," Luke replied simply.

Vader was about to reply when Padmé entered the room. She wore an apron over her clothes, and her hair was piled up on her head. When their eyes met, he could see that she was still upset about their fight earlier. She looked away and focused her attention on the twins.

"I've told you a thousand times not to shut him off during your lessons," she said as she set a steaming plate of vegetables on the table.

"Sorry Mom," Luke and Leia said in unison.

"Yeah, right," Padmé said, shaking her head. "Go and get washed up for dinner. You have extra homework tonight by the way."

The twins groaned in response, but knew better than to do more than that, and left to wash up for dinner.

"This looks wonderful," Vader said, sensing the tension between him and his wife.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you staying?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Good," she replied and headed back to the kitchen. Vader followed her.

"Can I do something to help?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him. "No, thanks," she said. "Everything is done."

Vader nodded and watched as she reached up to take the plates down from the cupboard. He lifted them for her and set them down on the counter.

"Thanks," she said, picking them up and heading for the door again.

"Padmé wait," he said.

She stopped. Vader walked over to her and took the plates from her hand and placed them on the table in the next room. Then he returned to her, and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry," he said.

Padmé looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"I over reacted," he continued, "and acted rather selfishly, and I apologize."

She smiled, and squeezed his hands in hers. "Thank you," she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, if you're not fast enough, there will be nothing left," she told him.

Vader laughed and walked into the dining room with her, where they joined their children already seated at the table.

Vader laughed and walked into the dining room with her, where they joined their children already seated at the table.

"Dad said we're going to make new lightsabers after supper," Luke told his mother as they finished their meal.

"Is that so?" she replied. "I thought it took weeks to make a lightsaber."

"Well, we're going to start them, right Dad?" Luke said.

Vader nodded. "It is a long process," he replied. "But you must realize that, having made one already."

"Well, actually I've made three," Luke said sheepishly.

Vader lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Three??"

"Luke's kind of clumsy," Leia said with a smile. "He's lost two and broke one."

Vader could not help but laugh at this disclosure. "Looks like you and I are more alike than merely our looks," he told his son.

Luke grinned. "Yeah, I think so too," he replied.

"Just remember that you owe Threepio some homework," Padmé reminded the twins as she started stacking the dishes.

"Let me help you with that," Vader said, standing up. "Why don't the two of you get busy with your homework?" he suggested.

"Okay," Leia said her lack of enthusiasm evident in her voice. "Come on Luke, let's get it over with."

"Good evening, Doctor," Piett said as he entered the doctor's quarters.

"Piett," Thek replied. "I assume you're here to give me my orders."

Piett nodded. "Yes I am," he said. "Lord Vader has arranged for a position on the Death Star for you," he continued.

"The Death Star?" Thek asked in surprise. "Really??"  
Piett nodded. "It seems Lord Vader feels you deserve a promotion," he added. "A position on the Death Star is quite prestigious, Doctor."

Thek nodded. "I'm stunned," she said. "After everything that has happened, this is the last thing that I expected."

"Lord Vader is a fair man," Piett commented. "Clearly he is not allowing personal feelings to temper his decision regarding your reassignment."

Thek cocked an eyebrow. "Personal feelings? What are you implying, Piett?" she asked.

Piett smiled. "Come now, Doctor," he replied. "It's no secret how you feel about Lord Vader. Now that his wife is in his life, it only makes sense that you would be better off out of the picture. He is giving you a dignified way of doing that; isn't that what you want?"

Thek considered his words. Perhaps this was as close to an apology as she would ever get from Vader and as close an admission that he was wrong in his treatment of her. A position on the Death Star was definitely an upward move in her career. And it was far away from Padmé Amidala.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want," Thek replied. "When do I leave?"


	53. Chapter 53

53

It was quite late when Vader and the twins returned to the apartment. Aside from the soft whirring of the dishwasher in the kitchen, it was quiet within.

"Mom must be already asleep," Luke said with a yawn. "I'm not far behind."

"You both worked very hard this evening," Vader said, putting a hand on a shoulder of each of his children. "I'm very pleased with you both."

Luke and Leia felt a surge of pride at their father's praise.

"Night Dad," Leia said, hugging her father.

"Goodnight Leia," Vader replied, hugging her back. "Sleep well."

"Night Dad," Luke said.

"Goodnight son."

Vader watched as the twins headed for their rooms, and then headed for him and Padmé's room. It was dark within, and Vader could hear the sound of his wife's soft breathing. Stripping down to his shorts, Vader got into bed beside Padmé. He kissed one of her bare shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and then nestled against her, falling asleep in no time.

_Night has fallen as we ascend the enormous staircase that leads to the Jedi Temple. Behind me I hear the footfalls of a thousand boots upon the concrete, the night air bristling with the awesome, lethal power embodied in their white armored bodies. _

_Blaster fire sings through the air, felling all in its path, we step over the bodies, not slowing for a moment, pushing through, ignoring the screams of outrage and pain that assault our ears. _

_The Council Chamber is dark, but I know they are here. As they sense my presence they creep out from behind the council chairs, tiny, terrified and confused. _

"_Master Skywalker, there are so many of them!" one youngling tells me, his eyes wide with fear. "What should we do?" asks another. I respond with a slice of my lightsaber that fells them both…looking down at the dead younglings, I see the faces of my son and daughter…_

Vader awoke with a start, his heart pounding hard within him. He sat up in the bed, bathed in sweat. He looked over to the other side of the bed, where his wife was still sleeping. Running a hand through his sweaty locks, he did his best to calm his rattled nerves. That night so long ago had not entered his thoughts in many years. He remembered it well, though; remembered how he had vomited until his abdominal muscles ached afterwards, after his master had brought him back to the scene of the carnage to revel in it. But Luke and Leia had not been there; they had not even been born yet. Clearly this dream was not a portent of the future; so what did it mean?

Pushing back the covers, Vader got out of bed and left the room, anxious to see his precious children. He walked silently through the apartment to the rooms where his children were sleeping. Opening the door quietly, he watched his son sleeping, the light from the hallway casting a soft glow onto Luke's face. Seeing the peaceful face of his child helped calm him. He moved to Leia's room next, and watched her sleep. Seeing that she had kicked off her covers, he walked into her room and pulled the blankets up again. He kissed her on the brow, and simply stood and watched her for a moment. Vader had never imagined how profoundly having his children in his life would affect him. But now that they were, he could not imagine how he had ever existed without them. The images of their lifeless bodies jumped to his mind again, and he frowned, pushing it out of his mind. _I will never allow that to happen, never!_ He vowed fervently.

Padmé awoke just as Vader was climbing back into bed.

"Something wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"No," he said. "Just getting a drink of water."

Padmé may not have been Force sensitive, but she knew her mate well enough to know when he was lying.

"Is that all?"

Vader did not reply.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked.

"I talk to you," Vader replied.

"When it suits you," she returned. "You know, being married means more than just sharing a bed, and the perks that go with that."

Vader frowned. "I know that," he replied.

"So why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Vader looked at her. "You're not going to let me go to sleep again until I do, are you?"

Padmé shook her head, a trace of a smile on her face.

Vader sighed heavily, and put his hands behind his head, his fingers laced together. "I had a bad dream. That's all."

Padmé frowned. "What about?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "Does it matter? It was just a dream."

"Yes, considering the affect your dreams have had on you over the years, I think it matters a great deal," she replied.

Vader said nothing for a moment, but in his eyes Padmé could see how troubled he was. She reached out a hand and touched his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I dreamed about the night I became Darth Vader," he said. "The night at the Temple."

Padmé's frown deepened. "The younglings?"

"Yes," he said. "I saw Luke and Leia among them," he told her.

Padmé felt a chill go down her spine. "That's horrible," she said quietly. "What do you think it means?"

"Nothing," he said, "it means nothing. That night was many years ago, it has no bearing on the present."

Padmé nodded, not entirely convinced that he actually believed what he was saying. More than this, she had the impression that the memories of that night were troubling to him. How could they not be? How could the slaughter of so many innocents not weigh on his conscience? Now, however, was not the time to challenge him on this. No, it was too soon.

"I'm sorry," she said, stroking his face softly.

Vader looked at her, and then took her face in his hands. He pulled her closer to him, wanting her, needing her. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. Clearly the dream had upset him more than he was willing to admit. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, knowing that for now this was what he needed, to feel loved, to be loved in every manner possible. Vader kissed her back, and then moved his mouth to her neck, pressing his mouth against the softness of her skin.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. "I love it when you kiss me like that," she told him. Vader closed his eyes, the way she was talking to him making him wild.

"Say my name," he whispered hoarsely. "Say it, Padmé."

"You make me feel so alive," she told him, her mouth against his ear. "I love the way you make me feel, Vader," she whispered.

Hearing her say his name, Vader brought his mouth down upon hers, kissing her deeply. It was more than he'd ever imagined, and the proof he'd craved that it was him that she loved...

A little while later, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Padmé took his face in her hands and stroked it softly.

"I love you," he told her.

Padmé smiled, the look in his eyes almost bringing a constriction in her throat. "I love you too," she replied.

Vader said nothing more, but Padmé knew that saying his name had meant a great deal to him. As powerful a man as he was she knew what no one else did: he was insecure. Building his self esteem again was only part of the task that lay ahead of her. But she was determined do so, no matter what it took; even using the name that she hated to do it.

Pulling the covers up over his wife, Vader kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, angel," he said.

Padmé simply smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Padmé awoke first the next morning, still in the embrace of her husband. She removed his arms from her body slowly, not wishing to wake him, and then slipped out of bed. Vader rolled onto his back with a snore, causing Padmé to turn back, half expecting him to be awake. But he was still sound asleep, now sprawled over the whole bed. She turned back and headed for the fresher, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once in the shower, Padmé thought back to the previous night, to the dream Vader had woken up from and to their conversation. She felt strange when she thought of how she'd used his Sith name; but perhaps now that she had, it would be easier to do so in the future. She wondered how easy it would be for him to suddenly have to call her a different name, after calling her Padmé for as long as they'd known one another. _I'd like to see how well he managed if I made the same unreasonable request of him, _she thought as she shampooed her hair. And then she thought _why shouldn't I? Maybe once he sees how difficult it is, he will relax a bit where his name is concerned. _

"Morning Mom," Luke said as Padmé entered the kitchen.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning love," she said. "You're up early," she commented.

"Han's coming by early to take Leia and me to the simulator," Luke replied. "It's going to be great!"

Padmé smiled. "Sounds exciting," she replied. "How did you make out with your lightsabers last night?"

"We just got started," Luke explained as he and his mother joined Leia at the table. "We just worked on the case. Dad says we'll work on them some more tonight."

Padmé nodded. She couldn't help but wonder what colour the twins' lightsabers would be, though she felt certain that she already knew. Red, the colour of the Sith.

The door chime sounded at this point and Luke jumped out of his seat. "There's Han now!" he declared, running to the door.

Padmé looked at her daughter, who seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

"You okay, Leia?" she asked.

Leia looked at her mother. "Yeah," she said. "I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

"Oh? Why was that?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Kind of weird dreams kept waking me up."

Padmé frowned. "Weird how?"

"Weird like…scary," Leia replied. "Violent dreams, Mom." Leia's eyes showed how trouble she was. "Dreams about Dad."

Padmé was alarmed. "Why do you think you had dreams like that?" she asked, trying to hide how upset this made her.

"I don't know," Leia said. "Maybe I was just thinking about how Dad is going to kill the emperor. We were talking about it last night."

"I see," Padmé replied. But she could say no more as Captain Piett appeared, with Luke at his side.

"Good morning, Milady," Piett said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Firmus," Padmé replied. "Can I get you some caff?"

"I don't want to trouble you, Milady," Piett replied.

"No trouble at all," she said as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

The door chime rang again, sending Luke sprinting for the door once more.

"Han!" Luke exclaimed, seeing his teacher at the door. "Come on in!"

Han smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "How you doing, kid?" Han asked as he entered the apartment.

"Great!" Luke replied. "We're just finishing breakfast, you want some?"

"No, I'm good thanks, kid," Han replied. "Morning Leia, Captain."

"Solo," Piett replied.

"Hello Han," Padmé said as she entered the room. "Caff?"

"Thanks Milady," Han replied. "That would be great."

Padmé left the room again.

"Busy place," Han commented to Luke.

Luke smiled. "Yeah," he said. "And Dad's not even up yet."

"Here you go, Han," Padmé said as she rejoined them at the table.

Amid all this Vader appeared. Not expecting there to be company, he was wearing only his sleep pants, and wore an unmistakable what-the-hell-is-going-on-here expression on his face.

Padmé noticed him and smiled at him. "Good morning," she said, standing up. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Can I get you breakfast?"

Vader nodded his eyes on Piett. Seeing his second in command in his home so early in the morning set him immediately on alert. "Thank you," he said, kissing Padmé on the cheek.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," Piett said, followed quickly by Han. Han was alarmed by the sight of Vader's bare arms. _I'd better watch my step or he could tear me limb from limb,_ he reflected.

"Gentlemen," Vader said as he sat down beside his daughter. "And ladies," he added, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Let's get going you two," Han said as he stood up. "Thanks for the caff, Milady," he said to Padmé.

Luke and Leia joined Han, and after waving to their parents, left the apartment with him.

"What brings you by at this hour, Piett?" Vader asked his second-in-command after the twins had left.

"A message from the emperor, my lord," Piett said. "He is demanding that you contact him immediately."

Vader nodded, not entirely surprised by this. "This does present an interesting dilemma," he quipped.

"What does?" Padmé asked as she reentered the room. She set down a plate in front of Vader. "What's going on?"

"The emperor is looking for me," Vader replied. "He has demanded I make contact."

Padmé frowned as she sat down. "How will you do so without him learning of the surgery?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Thek kept the suit and mask," Vader replied. "For the purpose of communicating the emperor I will need to don it once more."

"A wise precaution, sir," Piett replied. "I will have it brought to you at once, sir," he added, standing up.

"Thank you, Firmus," Padmé replied, a great sense of alarm rising within her. "What is it that he wants? Did he give you any idea?"

"I imagine he has orders for us," Piett replied.

"I doubt that is all there is to it," Vader grumbled. "At any rate, he will learn nothing from me."

Piett nodded. "Nor I, milord," he replied. "I assure you."

"I will join you on the bridge once I have contacted the emperor," Vader told Piett.

"Very good milord," Piett replied. "Thank you for your hospitality, milady," he said to Piett.

"You're most welcome," she replied.

"Oh, there's one more thing," Piett said as he turned around once more. "Doctor Thek's shuttle departed from the ship at 0700 this morning," he told Vader and his wife. "I thought you might like to know."

Vader and Padmé exchanged a look. "Yes, we're delighted to hear it," Padmé replied. "Thank you, Firmus."

Piett gave her a little bow in response, and then left the apartment.

"Well that's one headache out of the way at least," Vader commented.

"You're worried about the emperor, aren't you?" she said, standing up and picking up the empty cups on the table.

"Only because I'm worried he will discover you and the twins," he told her as she took the cups into the kitchen. "He has no power over me any more."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, returning to the room. She stood behind him and ran her hands over his broad shoulders. "You're so tense," she said, massaging his back and shoulders.

Vader closed his eyes. "That feels wonderful," he murmured.

Padmé smiled. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have Dr. Thek off the ship," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "Me too."

Padmé wanted to tell him about the bad dreams that had plagued their daughter; but she wasn't sure if now was the time. He needed to focus on his meeting with the emperor, after all. No, perhaps later would be better.

"You know, I had an idea as I was showering this morning," she told him.

"Indeed?" he asked, looking back at her. "Did I factor into your idea in some way?"

"Well, yes," she replied. "But not in the way you're thinking," she said.

"You mean I wasn't naked?"

She gave him a light cuff on the head in response.

"I'll take that as a no," he replied wryly.

Padmé laughed. "No, it wasn't _that_ sort of idea," she said. "It was about our names."

Vader frowned. "Our names? What about them?"

"Well," she began as her hands moved down his spine, "since you have a new name, I thought perhaps I ought to have one as well."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Padmé married Anakin, after all," she explained. "And since you're not Anakin, then how can I be Padmé if I'm your wife?"

Vader was silent for a moment. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Oh I think it makes perfect sense," she replied, applying small circles of pressure with her thumbs at the base of his neck. "So from now on, I want you to call me Amidala."

If it weren't for the intense pleasure he was feeling from her expert massage, Vader would have come back with an acerbic comment. "You can't be serious," he retorted.

"I am serious," she replied, enjoying his indignation. "I think it's a great idea. It will help me to remember to use your Sith name if you use my royal name."

Vader fell silent, his mind working furiously to come up with a reason why this was a stupid idea. But, as usual, her logic had him tied up in knots. "But you are not royalty any more," he pointed out.

"No, but the name remains even after the term of office ends," she replied with a smile she was happy he couldn't see. "It's a tradition."

Vader sighed loudly. "Why do I get the impression that you are trying to mock me?"

"I can't imagine why," she said, kissing the side of his neck. "I would never do that to you."

Vader snorted in response.

"You're not angry, are you?" she said, kissing his earlobe next.

"Yes," he said, unconvincingly.

"Don't be," she said, running her tongue along the outside of his ear.

Vader closed his eyes, deciding it was impossible to be angry at her when she was turning him to jelly this way. "You're manipulating me," he grumbled, becoming excited in spite of himself.

Padmé laughed softly. "I would never do that," she said into his ear.

Vader pushed his chair back and pulled her around to sit on his lap. "You most certainly would," he retorted.

She laughed, happy that he was willing to play with her this way. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just like seeing you smile," she told him, playing with his hair.

Vader looked up at her and nodded. "I like seeing you happy," he replied. "The twins told me how sad you were when we were apart."

Padmé nodded. "I was empty inside," she told him. "If it weren't for the twins, I don't know how I would have gone on."

Vader ran a hand through her hair gently. "I don't know how I lived without you," he told her. "Thinking you dead…a part of me was dead too. I am only whole when I'm with you, Padmé," he told her, moving to kiss her.

"That's Amidala," she told him as he was about to kiss her. Vader's eyes widened in surprise, and then he couldn't help but laugh.

Just then the door chime sounded.

"I'll get it," she said, getting up from his lap.

Padmé headed over to the door and opened it. Four droids were standing there, each of them carrying various parts of the dreaded black suit and mask. The light, happy mood that Padmé had been enjoying evaporated immediately as she remembered what lay ahead for Vader.

"Bring it inside," she said, allowing them entry. The droids entered the apartment.

Vader stood up as he saw what was going on. "Take it into the bedroom," he said, pointing to the room he shared with his wife. Padmé looked over at him, seeing that the sight of the hated suit and mask had affected him as much as her. "Looks like it's time," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I suppose so," she replied. She could see the trepidation in his eyes as he prepared for this next and perhaps greatest test. But there was nothing she could do to help him with this; he was a Sith, Palpatine was his master. There was no place for her in this particular equation. At least for now; for she felt certain that it was only a matter of time before Palpatine's life would end, and he would, at last, pay for all the abuse he had inflicted upon his apprentice all these years.

"I'll help you," she said at last as she walked over to Vader and took his hand, knowing that this was all she could do at this point.


	55. Chapter 55

55

It was with great trepidation that Vader suited up once more in the suit that had defined his existence for so many years. Having Padmé help him was more than a little surreal. He could sense how uneasy she was, but to her credit she was doing her best not to show it.

"What about the breathing mechanism?" she asked as she helped him with the neck brace. "Won't he suspect something if he doesn't hear the sound of it?"

"Yes, you're right," Vader replied with a frown. "Damn it!"

"Maybe Artoo can help," she suggested. "Is there a way to disconnect the box but continue the sound somehow?"

"If there isn't, I will create one," he said as he sat down on the bed. "Help me with this, please," he asked her.

Padmé helped him remove the chest panel and he took it into his hands. She watched as he opened the device, confident that if anyone could affect the necessary alterations, it would be him. This was a man who had built a pod racer and a droid as a child, who had made alterations to his fighter and astromech droid that most Jedi would never dream of. "Can I help in any way?" she asked.

"No," he said, and then looked up at her, "thank you."

She smiled and sat down on the bed beside him. "I hate the thought of you wearing that thing again," she said, looking at the mask that sat staring vacantly at her from the floor.

"It is only to required to fool the emperor," he reminded her as he worked on the device.

"I know," she replied. "Just promise me one thing."  
"What is that?"

"Once Palpatine is dead, you will destroy this suit," she told him.

"I will take great pleasure in doing so," he assured her. He activated a switch and at once the familiar sound filled the room. Vader looked up at her. "Looks like that did it," he said.  
Padmé nodded. "I'm scared," she admitted to him finally.

Vader put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't be," he told her. "I know the emperor well; I know how to manipulate him. He won't have any idea what is going on, I promise you."

"I know," she replied, resting her head against his armored shoulder. "I just wish this was over," she added.

Vader stroked her hair. "It will be soon, Angel," he told her. "And then our lives will be so different. No more hiding, no more living in fear of discovery."

"That's been the story of our lives, hasn't it?" she commented.

"Circumstances beyond our control have made it so," he replied as he kissed her on top of her head. "I'd better go," he told her as he stood up. He picked up the mask and looked at it for a moment. "I hate this thing," he said quietly.

Padmé stood up and ran a hand up his back. "I know," she said. "Let me help you."

Vader made his way to the audience chamber, his mental shields firmly in place. He could not let the emperor get even the smallest inkling that his ever faithful servant had gone behind his back and had had surgery to repair his injuries. No, not yet; when the time was right, Palpatine would learn the truth. But by the time he'd recovered from the shock, his life would be near its end.

Kneeling down in a gesture of utter supplication, Vader waited for his master's image to appear. The hatred that he bore Palpatine surged through him; but he did nothing to hide it. His master knew that he hated him; after all, the Dark Side fed on hatred. The malice he bore his master would effectively hide the feelings of love and protectiveness he had for his family. In essence, the Darkness would obscure the Light.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader began as the giant image of Palpatine appeared above him.

"I have been waiting to hear from you, Lord Vader," the emperor began. Clearly he was not pleased. "It has been well over a week since your …vacation ended. Or perhaps you extended it without my knowledge?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, my master," Vader replied. "I have been recovering from surgery. I had a massive heart attack, and Dr. Thek was forced to perform emergency surgery on my heart. If she hadn't, I would have died."

Palpatine frowned. "I am most distressed to hear this, my friend," he said. "I trust your health has been restored?"

Vader nodded. "It has," he replied. "Thanks to Dr. Thek."

"She has done excellent work," Palpatine commented. "She ought to be commended."  
"I have done better," Vader replied. "I have promoted her to staff surgeon on board the Death Star. I felt it was time she received a promotion for her many years of loyalty."

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, I agree," he said. Secretly he was surprised by this, for he had half expected Thek to use the knowledge of Kamino to repair Vader's injuries. Yet Vader still wore the suit and the mask; clearly she had not. _I suppose she was telling the truth after all,_ he mused.

"I need you to check out a development in the Dantooine System," Palpatine continued. "There are rumors around the capital that Rebel Alliance has established a base there. I want you to find it, Vader. Find it and destroy it."

"It will be my pleasure to do so, Master," Vader replied.

Palpatine smiled. "I am paying a visit to Alderaan in a few days time. It will be interesting to see what Viceroy Organa's reaction is when I mention that particular system."

Vader felt a momentary rush of panic, but he squashed it quickly. "Indeed," he said. "The Viceroy's thoughts should be most telling."

"Keep me updated on your findings, Lord Vader," Palpatine said. "I am relieved to know that you are in better health."

"Thank you my master," Vader replied. "I shall do so."

The image of the emperor faded out. Vader waited until the image had completely faded out of sight and rose from his position of supplication. He walked over to the hologram's activation mechanism and ensured that it was disengaged. It was then that he let his anger lose.

"Damn him!" Vader roared, taking off the helmet and firing it across the room. The mask followed quickly after wards. Once the emperor learned of the death of Bail Organa, he would undoubtedly become suspicious. And that could be dangerous. The anger surged through Vader, his fists clenched tightly as he left the chamber. He strode through the corridors, dark energy surrounding him, sending all in his path scurrying to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Master Vader," said Threepio as Vader entered the apartment. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"No," Vader growled. "Just get out of my way."

Threepio stepped back, knowing his master well enough to know when to stay out of his way. Vader entered the bedroom, only to find it empty.

"Threepio, where is my wife?" he bellowed.

Threepio shuffled into the bedroom. "Mistress Padmé is not here, Master Vader," Threepio said.

"I know that," Vader snapped. "Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir," the hapless droid replied. "If you wish I can…"

Vader ended the droid's sentence abruptly, using the Force to shut him off. Threepio slumped into the wall as Vader began removing the dreaded suit, fighting the urge to tear it to pieces.

Leia returned to the apartment alone, having left Luke in the hangar bay helping Han and Chewbacca doing maintenance checks on the fleet of TIE fighters. She was not nearly as enamored of machines as her twin was, and decided to return to the apartment without him.

Upon entering the apartment, Leia immediately sensed the Darkness that pervaded the room. Her father was angry, and he was close by.

"Dad?" she called.

She received no answer. "Dad are you here?" she called out again. She walked towards her parents' bedroom, and heard the shower running. Figuring that he was in the shower, Leia walked over and sat down at the comm.. Opening up the holonet, Leia saw that there was yet another message from Naboo for her mother. Padmé was still angry with her family, and, aside from a short, terse message to let her parents know that they were back home and safe; she had refused to respond to any more of their messages.

Leia proceeded to the shopping network, deciding that a new outfit or two would go far to help alleviate the lingering effects of the nightmares she'd had the previous night. She had hoped that a few hours spent with the very cute Han Solo would have helped; but it had not. Leia had been unable to get the images from her dreams from her mind. She knew that her father meant to kill the emperor; was that what she was preoccupied with? Was she worried that Palpatine would best her father? No, that wasn't possible; since his surgery, Vader's strength had been increased tremendously. Palpatine would be no match for Leia's father now, she knew this. So why was she worried?

"What are you looking at?"

Leia jumped in her seat at the sound of her father's voice and turned to him. He was rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Oh, just looking for clothes," she told him. "We had to leave behind a bunch of stuff on Dagobah."

Vader nodded. "What is troubling you?" he asked her as he came and took a seat beside her.

"I was going to ask you that same thing," she replied. "I could feel your anger as soon as I came through the door."

Vader was not surprised by this. "The emperor is on his way to Alderaan," he told his daughter.

"So?"

"So he will find out that the viceroy is dead," Vader continued. "And when he does, he will start sniffing around."

Leia frowned, the dreams she'd had starting to make more sense to her. "Dad, I had dreams last night, bad dreams," she told him. "They were about you and the emperor."

Vader nodded. "Prophetic dreams," he told her. "I've had them all my life."

"Is that what it is?" she asked. "You think I'm foreseeing what is going to happen between you and him?"

"It is possible," he said. "It may be nothing at all, merely your own deep seated fears manifesting themselves. It's hard to say with dreams."

Leia sighed. "I wish he was dead already," she told her father. "I hate the thought of him bossing you around."

Vader couldn't help but smile. "Tell me," he said, looking up at the computer screen, "do they sell men's clothing on that site as well?"

"Yeah," she said. She looked at him in his imperial issue grey clothing. "And come to think of it, you could use some new clothes, Dad. No offense, but grey is boring."

Vader nodded. "My thinking exactly," he said. "Let's see what they have."

Padmé returned to the apartment after her work out, and was surprised by the sound of laughter as she did so. She looked over and saw Leia and Vader sitting at the computer together. She didn't know what was going on, but reasoned that if they were laughing, it was a good sign.

Vader sensed the presence of his wife and turned to greet her. "Leia is assisting me in selecting a new wardrobe," he told her. "Unfortunately our taste in clothing is somewhat …divergent."

Padmé smiled. "Oh?" she asked, walking over to the computer screen.

"Dad won't wear anything that isn't black," Leia complained. "How boring is that?"

Padmé suppressed a laugh. "Well, he's always liked black," she commented. "I think it suits him," she said, looking at her husband with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "Now as for your choices for yourself," he said, turning back to Leia. "Inappropriate, every one of them."

Leia's eyes widened. "What!?" she said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are _not_ buying those clothes," he told her standing up. "Find something else; I don't care what it costs. No daughter of mine is wearing anything designed by someone named Freaky Maxx."

"Dad," Leia whined.

"The answer is no," Vader told her. "You are fourteen," he continued. "You will dress like a fourteen year old, and that's final."  
Leia looked at her mother, hoping to get her support. Padmé simply lifted her hands up as if to say _you're on your own. _She rolled her eyes and returned to the website with a loud sigh and recommenced her search.

Padmé followed her husband into the kitchen where he had gone to get a drink. "How did it go?"

Vader turned to her. "He has assigned me to the Dantooine System," he told her as he took a drink of water.

"Why?"

Vader took another drink. "A rumor of Rebel activity in the system," he replied.

Padmé nodded, not wanting to get into a discussion about the Rebel Alliance with her husband. "He didn't suspect anything?"

"Apparently not," he told her, setting his glass down. "I told him I'd had surgery to repair my heart."

"Why did you tell him that?" she asked.

"He was rather annoyed that he hadn't heard from me," he explained. "I thought that would placate him. It seemed to do so."

"Good," she said.

"There is something that you ought to know," he told her.

"What?" she asked, growing anxious.

"He is on his way to Alderaan," he told her. "He means to pay the viceroy a visit while he is there."

Padmé's eyes widened in alarm. "And what happens when he finds out that the viceroy is dead?"

Vader frowned. "I expect he will ask a great deal of questions," he told her. "Questions that could mean trouble for us."

"Oh Ani," she said, "what if he comes here? What if he finds out about the twins?"

Vader took his wife by the shoulders, ignoring for the moment the fact that she had called him Ani. "If he comes here he will die, Padmé," he told her. "I promise you."

Padmé nodded, trying to take comfort in his words. "Now I'm really scared," she told him softly.

Vader said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I will not allow him near you or the twins," he assured her. "He will die before he even has a chance to do so."

Padmé nestled up against him, taking comfort in his strong embrace.


	56. Chapter 56

56

"Piett, change our course," Vader commanded as he stepped onto the bridge. "Make for the Dantooine System."

"At once, milord," Piett replied, giving a nod to the navigator. He then walked over to Vader.

"Orders from the emperor, sir?" Piett asked.

Vader nodded as he folded his arms over his chest. "Rumors of a Rebel base in the system," he said.

"Indeed," Piett replied.

"I'm afraid there is more to it, however," Vader continued. "He is on his way to Alderaan, Piett. I suspect that once he learns of the death of the viceroy, he will begin to ask questions."

"No doubt, sir," Piett replied. "And what will you tell him?"

"Nothing," Vader replied. "I will let him come to his own conclusions."

"But Lord Vader," Piett protested, "you do realize that once he learns the truth, he will demand you come to the capital? And that will force a confrontation?"

"Yes, I know," Vader replied.

Piett watched him for a moment. "You _want_ him to summon you, sir? Why?"

Vader looked at Piett for a moment without responding. "I think you know, Piett," he said at last.

Piett nodded, realizing exactly what Vader was talking about. "I understand sir," he said. "If there is anything I can do to …assist you, sir…"

"Thank you, Piett," Vader replied. "The safety of my wife and children are paramount," he continued. "If need be, I will need you to ensure that they are well protected while I …deal with the emperor."

"I would be most honored to do so," Piett replied.

Vader nodded. "There is something I must attend to," he told Piett. "You have the bridge."

"Very good, sir," Piett replied as he watched Vader leave again.

Having located his son in the hangar bay, Vader made his way down to the hangar level. He soon found Luke and Han examining the inside of a TIE fighter engine.

"Hey Dad," Luke said upon sensing his father's presence. "Han tells me you helped design the engine for this fighter. Is that right?"

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said. "Based on some of the modifications I made on my fighter during the Clone Wars."

"Some really amazing modifications they were too, sir," Han commented. "Nothing short of genius."

Luke looked up at his father, hero worship in his eyes. "That's my dad," he said with a smile.

"Luke I need to speak with Commander Solo for a moment," Vader told his son.

"Okay," Luke replied, a little disappointed that his father hadn't come down to see him.

"Have you tried the simulator programs yet, Luke?" Vader asked, seeing his son's disappointment.

"Yeah, the TIE fighter ones are amazing," Luke replied.

"No not those," Vader replied, putting his arm around his son's shoulders and taking him aside. "I mean the ones I designed," he said.

"Which ones?" Luke asked, his interest piqued.

"Come with me," Vader said. "I'll be right back," he told Han, who stood watching Vader and his son leave the hangar.

"What programs did you design?" Luke asked his father as they walked down the corridor together.

"Pod racing," Vader replied.

Luke's eyes widened. "Pod racing??"

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said. "Swoop bike races too. I've always been rather fond of racing."

"Me too," Luke said, looking up at his dad. "Mom won't let me do it for real though," he added.

"Good," Vader replied as they entered the simulator room. "It's very dangerous."

"But you were racing when you were younger than me!" Luke protested.

Vader couldn't help but smile as they headed for the controls. "Yes, I was," he replied. "That doesn't mean my mother liked it."

Luke grinned, deciding that his father had always been cool, even when he was a kid.

"This one might be a good one to start with," Vader said as he punched in a code.

Luke got into the simulator pod as the program loaded up.

"Cool!" Vader heard his son exclaim as the swoop racing program booted up. He smiled, and then, having ensured that the program had all the safety protocols in place, left Luke to enjoy himself.

Returning to the hangar bay, Vader was met by Han and Chewbacca.

"Sir, this is the wookiee I told you about," Han said. "Chewbacca. Chewie, this is…"

But Han was interrupted by the wookiee, who started barking excitedly. Han looked embarrassedly from Vader back to Chewbacca, waiting to get a word in edgewise.

Vader was amused by the wookiee's outburst. He knew enough of Chewbacca's language to know that the wookiee was remembering him from the Clone Wars.

"That was a long time ago," Vader told the wookiee when he finally stopped long enough to allow him to speak. "I am no longer Skywalker, Chewbacca. I am Vader now."

Chewbacca said nothing at first, and looked simply at Solo. "_But how can that be?"_ Chewbacca asked at last. _"Vader wiped out the Jedi- you were a Jedi hero."_

Han looked uneasily at Vader, waiting for him to explode in anger. But he did not, much to his surprise. "I understand you were very helpful in apprehending the viceroy of Alderaan," Vader said at last, ignoring Chewbacca's comment.

"He was, sir," Han said, grateful to change the subject. "The viceroy was about to put up a stink, but one look at Chewie here and he came along quietly."

"I'm sure," Vader said. "Solo I must speak with you about a development that has arisen. Come with me."

Han fell into step at once with his commander, leaving Chewbacca to attend to the engines alone.

"I spoke with the emperor earlier," Vader began as he and Han walked down the corridor together. "And while I was able to convince him that my injuries remain unattended, he has created a new problem."

"What is that, sir?" Han asked.

"He is planning a trip to Alderaan in a few days' time," Vader replied. "And means to speak to Organa when he gets there."

"Uh oh," Han said simply.

"Yes, indeed," Vader replied. "I am certain that he will learn in short order that the viceroy is dead," he continued. "And when he does, he will begin to ask questions."

"And that will lead him to you," Solo put in. "Right?"

"Precisely," Vader replied. "We need to formulate a plan to ensure that my family is not put in any danger because of this situation. The emperor is very resourceful, with spies everywhere. Once he learns that Organa is dead, it will not take him long to trace it back to me. I must be ready for that, Solo. Padmé and the twins must be safe."

"You can count on me, sir," Han replied. "And I'm sure Chewbacca would be willing to help out as well."

Vader nodded. "Yes, perhaps so. Join me and my family this evening for dinner, Solo. We need to put our heads together and create a plan; one that will ensure the safety of my family, and the death of the emperor."

"I'd be happy to do so, sir," Han replied, surprised by the invitation. "What time?"

"1800 hours," Vader replied. "That is usually the time we eat, unless Threepio has had a hand in preparing the meal," he added.

Han couldn't help but laugh. "Not exactly the most helpful of droids, is he sir?"

"I built him to help my mother," Vader explained as they stopped outside the simulator room. "But now I can't help but wonder what I was thinking."

Han laughed again.

"See you at 1800," Vader said as he entered the simulator room.

"Yes sir," Han replied.

Luke was in his element. Swoop bike riding had always been one of his favourite past times, but his recent illness had prevented him from doing much in the past year or so. And even though it was simply a simulation, Luke enjoyed it immensely. He felt at one with the bike, using the Force to anticipate every obstacle in the course, swerving effortlessly and passing the other bikes with ease. _No wonder Dad was so good at pod racing, _Luke thought to himself. _He must have used the Force too. _

As he made his way easily to the finish line, he noticed another racer that was steadily gaining on him. _Where did he come from? _ Luke wondered with a frown, hitting the accelerator. The bike matched his move, and moved closer, leaving the other racers in the dust. Luke had to wonder it this was simply a part of the program, or if something had gone wrong. And then he smiled.

"You're not winning this one," Luke said into the comm. in his helmet.

"Care to wager a bet on that?" Luke heard his father say.

Luke grinned. "Yep, if I win, you have to come swim with me and Leia tonight."

"And when I win?" Vader asked confidently.

Luke laughed. "Then you can pick your prize. But I don't think that's gonna happen, Dad."

"You are too confident, young one," Vader replied, inching closer to his son's bike. "Something you will realize soon when the exhaust from my bike is in your face."

Luke laughed at this comment, but glanced nervously back as his father's bike drew closer to his own.

"You don't seem so confident now, son," Vader gloated.

"I'm just making it interesting," Luke assured him.

"I see," Vader replied, edging closer. Soon they were side by side, having left the rest of the bikes in the dust.

"I hate swimming," Vader told his son.

"I know," Luke said, hitting the accelerator and surging forward with a laugh.

Vader grinned, and hit his own accelerator, going full throttle until he was once again neck and neck with Luke. "I think maybe some extra algebra homework tonight will be my prize," he said.

"You like algebra?" Luke asked with a smile.

"No, I hate it," Vader replied.

"So do I," Luke said.

"Yes I know," Vader replied as he surged ahead. Luke watched in dismay as his father passed him, pushing every bit of power from his bike. Luke was determined not to let his father win, and matched Vader's move. He wasn't certain if Vader had let up, if he was letting him win, or if he was genuinely not as fast as Luke; but Luke didn't care and gave a whoop of victory as he passed the finish line.

"Nice try, Dad," Luke said as they turned off the simulation.

Vader removed his helmet and tried not to let his amusement show. "Good race, son," he said, holding his hand out in congratulations.

Luke removed his helmet as he shook his father's hand. "Thanks Dad," he replied with a smile. "That was awesome. Maybe we can race again some time."  
Vader nodded as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'd enjoy that," he said.

"Maybe in the pool tonight," Luke added with a grin.

"I regret this arrangement already," Vader muttered as they put their helmets away and left the room, Luke laughing as they did so.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"For Force sakes, Threepio, I asked you to bake the potatoes, not incinerate them!"

"I'm sorry, Milady," Threepio replied. "I suppose I must have had the oven on too high a setting."

"No kidding," Padmé muttered as she threw the charcoaled remains of the potatoes into the garborator. "Do me a favor and just go find something else to do, okay?"

"As you wish, Milday," Threepio replied as he shuffled away, leaving a very exasperated Padmé to find an alternative to the potatoes he had destroyed.

"What's burning?" Leia asked as she entered the kitchen to get cutlery for the table.

"Threepio's cooking," her mother informed her. "When will I ever learn, Leia?"

Leia giggled. "I don't know, Mom. You know he always messes up."

Padmé sighed as she quickly peeled some new potatoes. "I know," she said. "I guess I feel guilty if he's not doing something."

"You're too nice to him Mom," Leia told her. "He's just a droid. It's not like he has feelings to hurt."

"I know that," Padmé replied. "But sometimes with him, I have to wonder."

Leia laughed as she left the room to finish setting the table. She looked up as the door to the apartment opened and Vader and Luke walked in.

"Hi Dad," she said. "Threepio was helping with dinner again, so it'll be a little late."

"So I smell," Vader replied. "Han Solo is coming for dinner."

Leia's eyebrows lifted. "Oh? You'd better tell Mom. She's kinda stressed."

Vader frowned and walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening milady," he said, stealing up behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said. "How was your day?"

"Interesting," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I invited Han Solo to dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"Tonight?" Padmé asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes," he replied. "We have some things to discuss."

"Well you'd better set another place for him," she said. "I wasn't expecting company."

Vader released her, sensing that she was less than thrilled with his news. He could always tell when Threepio had been 'helping' with supper- her stress level was at the ceiling.

"When is he coming?" Padmé asked, handing him an extra plate.

"I told him 1800," Vader said as he took the plate from her hands.

"Well, he may have to wait a bit," she said, rushing about the kitchen. "Why do I keep asking Threepio for help? Why?"

Vader left the room lest his wife see the smile on his face.

Han Solo arrived a short time later, and Luke and Leia did their best to entertain their guest while their parents got dinner on the table. Han watched with amazement as his commanding officer, the infamous and terrifying Darth Vader helped his wife prepare for the evening meal. He couldn't help but wonder if Vader himself was aware of how much he had changed since the day his family entered his life.

"All set," Padmé said. "Hello Han," she added with a smile.

"Good evening Milady," Han replied, standing up at once. "I hope I haven't caused you any trouble."

"None at all," she replied. "I just have to remember not to ask Threepio to help with dinner."

Han smiled. "Well m'am, in my experience, droids can be more trouble than they're worth," he commented.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, I think you're right," she said. "Come on and take a seat. Kids make sure you wash up."

Han walked over to the table where Vader was holding out a chair for his wife. "Everything looks great," Han said with a smile as he took a seat. "Sure beats the mess hall."

"Well I hope you enjoy it, Han," Padmé said as Vader took his seat beside her. Luke and Leia soon joined them, Luke telling his sister excitedly about the race he'd won in the simulator room.

"Dad let you win," Leia declared as they sat down at the table. "Didn't you Dad? You let Luke win that race."

Vader looked at his son, and then at his daughter with a smile. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because you're the best racer ever," Leia declared.

Vader continued to smile, his eyes turning to Luke. "Luke is my son," he said. "He is an excellent racer too."

Luke perked up under his father's praise.

Han watched the interaction, deciding that Vader was an excellent father. It surprised him, and increased his admiration for the man.

Padmé watched it as well, coming to the same conclusion. Clearly being a good father was more important to Vader than anything; even being a Sith. No Sith would have let his fourteen year old son win a race when his pride was on the line. No Sith would spend an hour or more shopping on line with his fourteen year old daughter. No Sith would help set the table, or do the dishes, or any of the myriad of things that Vader did now as a matter of course. He was changing, whether or not he wanted to admit it, whether or not he even realized it. The love for his family was compromising the Darkness within him more each day. At long last, Anakin Skywalker was starting to make his presence felt.

The conversation over dinner was light, as the twins told their parents all about their day. They were sure to include Han as often as possible, but for the most part he was as much a part of the audience as Luke and Leia's parents. Finally, when the meal began to wind down, as well as the twins, Vader was able to get a word in.

"Luke, Leia, I'd like you to clear the table," he said. "Commander Solo and I need to talk about something important."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, and then stood up, realizing their father meant business.

"I'll get dessert," Padmé said as she helped the twins with the plates.

"Everything was fantastic, Milady," Han said. "Thanks again."

Padmé smiled. "You're most welcome," she replied.

Once the twins had left the room with their mother, Vader turned back to Han. "Now, about the emperor. I have a plan."

Doctor Thek returned to her quarters thoroughly exhausted. Her tour of the Death Star had taken several hours; she'd had no idea how huge the station truly was. She was impressed with the level of professionalism that she encountered, as well as the efficiency of the officers and men serving on board the Death Star. Clearly, only the crème de la crème were assigned to this post, and she was pleased to consider herself one of them.

Over the past few days since leaving the _Exactor_ Thek had done her best to put Lord Darth Vader out of her mind. She was discovering, however, how difficult it was to put a man like Vader out of mind, however. It didn't help that she was reminded of his genius everywhere in the Death Star. Admiral Ozzel seemed to refer to Vader often, much to her consternation. Ozzel had gravitated towards Thek when she had boarded the station, a little too much for Thek's liking.

There was someone else who had noticed Thek. Grand Moff Tarkin was a man who noticed beautiful women, and Thek had turned his head.

Thek would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by his attention. He was a powerful man, after all; almost as powerful as Vader. Granted, the Grand Moff was not an attractive man; not even remotely so. Not like Vader…the image of his perfect, naked body and startlingly blue eyes still haunted her sleep at night. No, Tarkin was no Vader, but he was powerful, and there was a certain old-fashioned charm about him. Thek decided that she liked being treated like a lady, something she'd never had on board the _Exactor. _Vader treated her like a servant, like he treated everyone else. Tarkin did not. He treated her like an equal, like a colleague, and Thek decided that she liked being treated that way. And if something should develop between she and the Grand Moff, well that would be alright with Thek as well. It had been a long time since she'd had a relationship with a man; she would certainly welcome the companionship at this point in her life. Perhaps it would be just what she needed to put the lingering effects of Darth Vader out of her system.

"Is the water always this cold?"

"It's not cold, you're just not used to it."

"No, it's cold."

Padmé exchanged a look with the twins, who were already enjoying themselves in the pool. "You never complained this much about Lake Varykino," she reminded her husband.

"That was different," Vader replied.

"How?"

"I don't know, it just was."

"_Now _who's being illogical," she said, splashing an armful of water in his direction.

"Go Mom!" Luke encouraged.

Vader looked at his wife from the pool deck, water dripping from his hair. "You are going to have to pay for that, Padmé," he warned her.

Padmé only laughed. "That's Amidala to you!" she called as she swam off, forcing him to dive into the water after her. Vader knew that his wife was a far better swimmer than him, but what he lacked in finesse he made up for in raw power. It wasn't long before he had caught up with her. He matched her strokes until they reached the end of the pool and she came up to hold onto the edge of the pool.

"Was that so bad?" she asked with a smile.

"I suppose not," he admitted.

"You are still a good swimmer," she told him. "How do you feel?"

"Good," he told her, "very good."

"Good enough for another lap?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Vader was pleased at how well his heart and lungs were performing, for he knew that he was putting them to the test in this contest his wife had challenged him to. It felt good to be able to exercise his body, to stretch himself to the limits this way. It made him feel alive again.

"That was wonderful," Padmé said as she sat on the edge of the pool. "I think I need to catch my breath," she added.

Vader nodded. "Me too," he replied as he pulled himself out of the water. They watched the twins at the far end of the pool. "Do they ever run out of energy?" he asked.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, eventually," she said. "I think it was very sweet how you let Luke win that swoop bike race," she told him, running her hand down his arm.

Vader looked at her. "What makes you think I let him win?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "I know you too well to think otherwise," she said. "You're a wonderful father, do you know that?"

"Am I?" he asked as his gaze turned once again to the twins. "I try to be," he told her. "Sometimes I don't know what the right thing to do is. I second guess myself all the time."

"That's part of being a parent," she assured him. "I do too- I don't think that every goes away. But they adore you; it's so clear."

"I feel the same way about them," he told her. "I can't even imagine what my life was like without them." He turned and looked at her. "Or you," he added, taking her hand. "Queen Amidala," he said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Now who's mocking who?" she said.

Vader kissed her hand, his eyebrows lifting. "I'd be much too frightened to mock a queen," he teased.

Padmé laughed again, surprised to hear him use almost the very words he'd used to tease her almost twenty years ago. "You're terrible," she said. "What am I going to do with you?"

Vader thought for a moment, and then leaned over and whispered into her ear. The look on her face made him laugh out loud.

"I think it's time those kids got to bed, don't you?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes, most definitely," she said, joining him. "Luke, Leia! Time to go!"


	58. Chapter 58

58

_Palpatine arose from his throne, his wizened, yellow eyes narrowing as he regarded the young twins. "Strong you have become, young Skywalkers," he began as he approached Luke and Leia. "Your father has trained you well."_

_Luke and Leia looked at one another with pride and then back at the emperor. _

"_But your training is far from complete," Palpatine continued. "You are both young, both so full of potential. Either of you would make a powerful Sith. The trouble is which one of you can best your father and take his place at my side?"_

"_There is one way to decide, Master Sidious," Luke suggested, producing his weapon. "Let us decide."_

_Leia looked at her brother, her dark eyes wide. "Luke what do you mean?"_

"_I think you know, Leia," Luke said. "There are only two Sith, a master and an apprentice. Remember what Dad taught us?" _

_Leia nodded, and then produced her own weapon. "Yes, I remember," she said. Both twins turned to their father, the red blades of their lightsabers glowing. "You taught us too well, Father," Luke said as they advanced upon him. _

"_Don't do this," Vader said, the thought of having to fight his precious children making him ill. _

"_It's the way of the Sith, Daddy," Leia said. "You taught us that."_

"_No, Leia, Luke, please don't do this," Vader said, backing up. "I'd rather die than hurt you!"  
"That's the whole idea, Dad," Luke said as he lifted his lightsaber high over his head. Vader noticed just before his son struck him down that Luke's eyes were a sickening shade of yellow…_

Vader woke up to the sound of his wife's voice. "Wake up! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and looked around frantically for a moment. And then he saw his wife.

"You were shouting in your sleep," Padmé told him, looking at him with concern.

Vader was disoriented for a moment, and then remembered. "Luke…Leia," he said, sitting up. "I had…such a terrible dream about them," he told his wife.

Padmé sat up and put her arms around him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked him.

Vader held her close. "No," he said, not wishing to relive any part of the horrible dream he'd had. "I don't want to think about it."

Padmé frowned; concerned that he'd had another dream about the twins. It was a short two nights ago that he'd had another dream about them, one that he'd woken up from in a cold sweat.

"What's going on, Anakin?" she asked. "This isn't the first dream you've had about the twins this week, the first nightmare."

Vader did not wish to reflect on what this might mean, and said nothing. "Nothing is going on," he said, releasing her, effectively shutting her out yet again.

Padmé looked at him. "Don't do this," she said, taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Don't shut me out, not this time, not again."

Vader looked into his wife's eyes, knowing how concerned she was, but not having the slightest clue how to tell her what it was he was feeling. "What do you want me to say?" he asked at last.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling," she said, "I want you to share with me, not close me out like you're doing."

"How do you think I'm feeling?" he asked testily, pulling away from her and getting out of the bed. "How do nightmares normally make a person feel?"

Padmé did not reply. Although his terse words hurt her, she knew that there was something behind them, and that something was fear. She recognized the look in his eyes, even if he would not name it.

"I know how you're feeling," she replied, looking up at him. "I want to help."

Vader stood with his back to her for a moment. "You can't help," he said. "How can you help? Dreams are dreams, there's nothing to be done."

Padmé got out of the bed and walked over to him. "No, no one can change the dreams of another," she conceded, "or even of themselves. But I can listen; I can be here for you and help you deal with them. Don't carry this burden alone, Anakin. I love you; I want to help you through this. Won't you let me help you?"

Vader remained silent, even when he felt his wife's arms wrap around his waist. What could he say to her that would not upset her? How could he possibly share the horrible vision of his dream? And yet, perhaps shutting her out was worse than even trying. Padmé was strong; surely she was strong enough to know what it was that haunted him.

"Luke and Leia were with the emperor," Vader told her, covering her hands with his own. "He was trying to decide which one of them would be the better choice to replace me."

"Replace you?" she asked. "What do you…" she stopped as the cold realization of what he was saying hit her. "You don't mean.."

"Yes," he said, turning to face her. "The twins were both trying to kill me," he told her. "They were trying to take my place as the emperor's apprentice."

Padmé had no words to offer, and could only listen at this point, hoping that there was not much more to hear.

"Luke's eyes…" Vader continued, "They were yellow."

Padmé felt a shiver go down her spine as an image of Anakin's yellow eyes flashed through her mind. "Like yours were on Mustafar," she said softly.

Vader frowned, the memory of that horrible day still too painful to contemplate. "Like the emperor's," he said.

"Don't you see why you are dreaming these things?" Padmé said. "You are planning on turning Luke and Leia into Siths! What do you expect will happen when they are finished their training?"

Vader turned away, her words threatening to unhinge the tenuous control he had on his emotions.

"Is that what you want, Anakin?" she asked him, seeing that she had struck a nerve. "Do you want your precious son and daughter to become Siths? Do you want them to be like Palpatine?"

Vader looked back at her, a hardened look in his eyes. "You mean like me," he said. "You can say it, Padmé. I know what I am."

"Yes, I know," she replied, nonplussed by his hardened come back. "But I also know that you love your children more than anything in the galaxy. If these dreams keep recurring, then on some level the thought of training them to be siths isn't sitting right with you. You just won't admit it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he retorted, walking over to the dresser and pulling out clothes. "You are twisting these dreams in order to prove a point."

"Am I?" she replied as he dressed. "I'm not the one who is running away," she said as he pulled on a tunic and started towards the door. "You've been running away for months now. When are you going to see that?"

Vader stopped at the door and turned to face her, a pair of boots in his hand. "I am not running away from anything," he replied coolly. "It is you who is refusing to accept reality. And don't call me Anakin."

"Fine, Vader!" she called after him as he left the room. "Don't call me Padmé!"

Padmé stood trembling with anger as she listened to the sounds of her husband storming out of the apartment. She had no idea where he was going, and at this point didn't care. Was she fooling herself to think that he was capable of or even willing to change? Sitting back down on the edge of their bed, Padmé lowered her face into her hands and had a good cry.

Vader made his way to the gymnasium, where he activated the remote lightsaber program. Slashing away at the energy bursts emitted from the remote, Vader worked through the frustration and anger he felt inside of him. He felt as though he were at odds with himself, and that really made him angry. Since becoming a Sith he had never second guessed himself; is that what he was doing now? Was he suddenly unsure of his purpose? Was that why the thought of Luke and Leia becoming Sith disturbed him so much? _No, it wasn't that_, he decided: _it was the part of the emperor in the dream_. The way Vader had it planned; it would be Sidious who would be destroyed, not him. _Luke and Leia will help me and together we will rule the galaxy._ And where did Padmé fit into all of this? Would she reject him once again as she had fourteen years ago? _No, she has accepted who I am now, _he reminded himself. _She loves me…she will not abandon me now. _Vader thought back to the way he had spoken to his wife moments earlier. She had been trying to help, hadn't she? More confused than ever, Vader continued to battle away against the remote, using the darkness within him to direct his weapon against the laser bursts as he tried to work out the conflict within his heart.

After a while Padmé managed to fall back asleep; but it was a restive, broken sleep. Vader had not returned to their bed, or even to the apartment, and Padmé spent half the night wondering where he was. When her body could no longer keep up the fight, she had drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken a short time later by the sounds of Luke and Leia.

"That's nothing," boasted Luke. "Watch this!"

Using the Force, Luke added a fifth plate to the four that his sister was balancing, end to end, on the domed head of Artoo Detoo. The droid had already issued a series of warnings to the twins; but, as usual, they had paid him no heed.

Leia giggled as her brother brought the fifth plate to the top of the stack, bringing it nearly to the ceiling.

"Okay, watch _this_," she said, and started the plates rotating. Luke had to laugh- Leia always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Both Luke and Leia were startled by their mother's voice, and the plates came crashing down to the floor.

"Haven't I asked you two _not_ to do that?" Padmé asked in exasperation.

"Sorry Mom," Luke replied. "We didn't mean for them to break."

"No, of course you didn't," Padmé said as she started picking up the broken shards. "I just wish you would use some common sense sometimes," she added, looking up at the twins. As she averted her eyes from her task, Padmé cut her hand on a razor sharp edge.

"Mom, you're bleeding!" Leia cried as the blood began to pour from Padmé's hand.

Padmé looked down at her hand as the blood gushed forth. It was the last straw, and almost enough to make her lose her composure completely.

"I think we should get you to the infirmary," Luke said, helping his mother to her feet. "That looks pretty bad."

"I'll get Dad," Leia said, heading for her parents' bedroom.

"He's not there," Padmé said as she stood up.

"Where is he?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Padmé admitted, fighting back the tears. "He's been gone for hours."

"Did you two have a fight?" Leia asked as she wrapped Padmé's hand in a kitchen towel.

"Leia!" Luke said in exasperation. "Shut up!"

Leia gave her twin a dirty look in response.

"Yes, we did," Padmé told her children as her eyes filled with tears. She had never been able to hide her feelings from them. "A pretty bad one actually," she added, brushing a tear away with her other hand.

Luke and Leia looked at one another with a frown. How could their parents be so happy and loving with one another one moment and fighting the next?

"Come on," Luke said, taking his mother's uninjured hand. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Vader returned to the apartment shortly after his wife and children had left. He walked from room to room looking for them, to no avail. He stopped when he saw Threepio and Artoo Detoo in the kitchen cleaning up what appeared to be broken dishes

"What's going on?" he asked.

Threepio looked up, startled by the sound of Vader's voice.

"Oh, Master Vader," he sputtered. "There was a slight accident with the dishes. Mistress Padmé was injured, and…"

"Injured?" Vader asked in alarm. "How? What…" He stopped as he saw the blood on the floor, and realized what must have happened. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I believe Master Luke and Miss Leia have taken her to the infirmary for medical attention," Threepio replied.

Vader turned and left at once, the guilt that had been festering inside of him for hours growing with each step. He had just stepped into the turbolift when his comm. link sounded.

"What is it?"

"Lord Vader this is Piett. We have reached the Dantooine System."

_Damn it, _Vader thought in frustration. "I'll be right there." Realizing he must put his command ahead of his wife at this point, Vader headed back to the bridge, hoping fervently that there would be Rebels to hunt very soon.

"It's rather deep, Lady Vader," the medic said as she examined Padmé's wound. "They always bleed the most."

Padmé nodded, watching as the medic cleaning the cut. She winced as the woman sprayed it with antiseptic spray. Next she sealed it surgically, leaving only a tiny white line where the cut had been.

"That will fade in time," the medic explained to Padmé.

"Thank you," Padmé said as she started standing up. "Can I go now?"

"Just a moment," the medic replied. "I'm just going to take a blood sample to ensure you have no infections," the medic continued.

"Why would I?" Padmé replied. "It's just a simple cut."

"Standard procedure, Milady," the medic told her with a smile. "It won't take a minute," she said, preparing a syringe.

"I guess it's a precaution they have to take if someone is injured in battle," Luke suggested.

"Picking up broken dishes is hardly a battle," Padmé grumbled as the medic withdrew a small amount of blood. "But I don't suppose the Empire is about to change its policies just for me."

Luke grinned. "I wouldn't bet on that one," he commented.

"I'll be right back," the medic told Padmé.

"This is ridiculous," Padmé said as she stood up.

"Well at least it isn't Dr. Thek looking after you, Mom," Leia commented.

"Yes, thank the Force for that," Padmé replied. "I can't say that I miss her."

"I bet Dad feels the same way," Leia said.

The thought of Vader created a fresh wave of anxiety in Padmé, as she realized that it had been many hours since she had seen her husband. She pushed her feelings aside for the sake of her children, not wanting them to worry about her any more than they already were.

"What's taking so long?" Luke asked, starting to be concerned.

"I hope they didn't find something," Padmé said with a frown. "Maybe I picked up something on Dagobah. That horrible tea that Yoda made, was really pretty…" she stopped as the medic returned to the room.

"Good news, Milady," she said. "No sign of any infections."

"Well that's a relief," Padmé said. "So I can go now, right?" she asked again.

"Well, you may want to sit down for just a moment," the medic replied. "According to the blood test, you're pregnant, Lady Vader."


	59. Chapter 59

59

"Sir we are within range of the planet Dantooine," Piett informed his commander.

"Are we still out of sensor range?" Vader asked.

"Yes sir, as per your orders milord," Piett replied.

"Good," Vader responded. "Prepare a probe and send it at once to the planet. I want to know who is down there."

"At once, Lord Vader."

Vader paced up and down the bridge, his hands clasped behind his back. He was doing his best not to think about Padmé, for the worry he felt over her only added to the tension that he felt. _She probably cut herself on the broken dishes, _he assured himself. _But what if they broke as a result of some other mishap? What if she is seriously injured? No…the infirmary would have contacted me if she was. She's fine, just a minor injury…_

"My lord we have launched the probe," Piett announced.

"Establish a link as soon as possible," Vader said. "I want to know as soon as readings start coming in."

"Of course, sir."

Padmé sat too stunned to reply for a moment. "Excuse me?" she said. "What did you say?"

"I said that you are pregnant, milady," the young woman said with a smile. "I take it you were not expecting this news?"  
"Well, no, not exactly," Padmé replied. _But it's not really that surprising, is it? Ani and I have been like newlyweds since his surgery, and we've certainly done nothing to prevent pregnancy…_

"Mom this is great!" Leia exclaimed, hugging her mother. "A baby brother or sister! I can't wait to spoil them silly!"  
Padmé hugged her daughter back, the reality finally starting to sink in.

"We need to tell Dad," Luke said with a smile. "He'll be so excited."

"I hope so," Padmé replied as Leia released her.

"Of course he will!" Leia declared. "Let's go tell him now," she suggested, taking her mother by the hand.

"No, Leia," Padmé replied, "he's busy right now."

"Mom, what ever he is doing isn't nearly as important as this news," Luke said, agreeing with his sister for once.

Padmé sighed, seeing that she was out numbered. "Well I suppose we could go up to the bridge," she said at last. "But if he's too busy, we're not staying, alright?"

"Okay Mom," replied Leia. "Let's go."

"Lord Vader readings are starting to come in."

"On the screen," Vader commanded as he walked over to the view screen. The probe had started sending visuals of the planet, and Vader watched impatiently as images of rolling farmland and plains appeared. _This is a waste of time, _he thought irritably. There was nothing noteworthy, Vader realized as the images flashed before him.

"Anything interesting sir?" Piett asked, appearing at Vader's elbow.

Vader shook his head. "Not yet," he replied. "There is something down there, Piett," he said with conviction. "I can feel it," he added, looking up at Piett. As he did so, he saw his wife and children walk onto the bridge. He could sense that something was going on; they were all excited about something.

"Hi Dad!" Leia said a big smile on her face.

"Hello," Vader replied, walking over to his family, feeling torn once again between duty and family. "What brings you up here?" He looked at his wife, feeling badly for the argument they'd had earlier. "Are you alright? The droids told me you'd been injured."

Padmé nodded. "Just a little cut," she said, holding up her hand to show him. "All better now."

"Good," he said. "Padmé, I ..."

Vader was interrupted by Piett on the other side of the bridge. "Lord Vader, I think we've got something sir!"

Vader looked from Piett back to his wife, feeling more torn than ever. "I have to go," he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Padmé nodded, watching him head over to his second in command. "Come on kids," she said. "Dad's busy right now. We'll tell him later."

Luke and Leia were disappointed, but knew that their father's duties came first when he was on the bridge. They looked over at him one more time before following their mother off the bridge.

"That's it," Vader said as he saw the image on the screen: the tell tale signs of a rebel outpost. "Looks like just a handful," he commented.

Piett nodded. "My thinking too, sir," he said. "Scouts no doubt."

"Yes," Vader said, pleased that they had managed to catch the rebels in the act. "Prepare the clones," he told Piett. "I'm going down there."

"At once, sir."

"Welcome to Alderaan, your Majesty," the security guard bowed as Palpatine ascended the ramp of his shuttle.

"Where is the Viceroy?" Palpatine asked irritably, insulted that Organa had not met him on the landing platform himself.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," the guard replied. "I was simply sent here to bring you to the palace. I'm sure your questions will be answered once inside."

"I certainly hope so," Palpatine snapped. "This insult will not go unchallenged, I assure you."

The guard made no response, grateful that he would not have to be the one to inform the emperor of the viceroy's demise.

Once inside the palace, a delegation of Alderaani nobles and statesmen met him. However, Organa was not in their midst.

"Your majesty," bowed one man. "At last you have come! We have been lost without Prince Organa."

Palpatine frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Where is he??"

"Your majesty, surely you know what happened!" exclaimed one woman. "After all, it was Lord Vader's doing!"  
"What was his doing? Explain yourself!" Palpatine demanded, growing frustrated.

"Sire, almost three weeks ago the body of our beloved Viceroy arrived here at the palace," one elderly man spoke up. "He had been brutalized, and his neck had been snapped, the handiwork of only one person: Darth Vader."

Palpatine frowned. "Vader killed Organa?" he asked in surprise. "But why? What reason did he have?"

"I think I can answer that, Sire," a young woman spoke up.

Palpatine looked at her. "And how would you know?" he asked coldly.

"Because I was the viceroy's personal assistant," the woman replied. "And I was there when officers from Vader's ship arrested his Excellency for abducting the wife of Darth Vader."

Night was falling as the shuttle landed in a remote area of the compound, far enough away from the rebel outpost not to be noticed. Vader was the first one off the ship, looking forward to seeing the looks on the faces of the rebels when the Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker seemingly appeared in their midst.

"This way," he told the clones under his command. Vader and the clones worked their way through the forest in silence, using infrared head gear to find their way through the dense foliage. As they reached the edge of the forest, Vader signaled for them to stop. Taking a pair of binoculars from his belt, Vader surveyed the area. A small building, made to look as though it had been there for many years, sat beside a small power generator.

"Surround the building," Vader told the commander at his side. "Kill them only if they resist."

The commander nodded, and signaled silently for the clones in his command to move.

The clones moved around the perimeter of the building silently, blasters at the ready. Vader waited for them to move in before he approached the building, his lightsaber in his hand. He moved silently to the doorway of the dwelling, watching for the clones to get into position. He gave a nod and Commander Koda broke down the door and the clones streamed into the room, amidst the screams of the occupants. Vader waited until the chaos was over and then entered the small house, where the clones had the five rebels pinned to the floor face down, holding them at blaster point.

"Scouts," Vader announced as he stood amidst the clones. "Rebel scouts. Which one of you is the leader?" he asked.

None of the rebels spoke up.

"Stand them up," Vader commanded. The rebels were brought to their feet and each of them registered surprise at seeing not Darth Vader but a young man in command of the clones. He held the tip of his lightsaber to the throat of the man closest to him. "I will ask again," he said calmly. "Who is the leader here?"

"I am," one man spoke up. "Leave him alone."

Vader nodded. "Wise," he said, and then proceeded to cut the man's head from his body. "Bring him," he told the clones, indicating the leader, who stared in horror at his fallen comrade. "And kill the rest," Vader added. The two clones holding the leader captive pulled him out of the building just as the other three members of the scouting team were shot down where they stood.

"Who are you?" the leader asked Vader's back. "What right do you..."  
Vader turned around, his lightsaber still ignited. "Darth Vader," he told him, holding his lightsaber to the man's chest. "Perhaps you've heard of me," he added with a malicious smile. He then turned and continued on his way, the unfortunate man being shoved along behind him.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Padmé waited as long as she could for dinner, and then she and the twins went ahead and ate without Vader. She did not want to think about what was going on the planet below; no doubt if Rebels had been discovered on Dantooine they had been apprehended by now. Or worse.

Over the course of the past few months it had been easy to forget sometimes who Vader was; but there was no ignoring it now. He was the emperor's right hand, and his primary objective was to destroy the Rebel Alliance. A feeling of uneasiness started to creep into Padmé as she thought of telling him about this new baby. How would this new child fit into the life of a Sith Lord and, if Vader had his way, galactic emperor. The more she pondered it, the more uneasy she became, until she ended up just pushing the food around on her plate.

Her uneasiness did not go unnoticed. Both Luke and Leia could sense the tension in their mother, and both understood whence it came. Neither of them had been able to ignore the surge of darkness in their father's Force signature since he had departed for the planet surface. Whatever was going on down there, it was not pleasant.

"Mom are you okay?" Leia asked at last. "You've hardly eaten anything."

Padmé looked up at her daughter. "Yes, I'm fine, Leia," she replied automatically.

"No you're not," Luke commented. "You're far from fine. Both of us can sense how upset you are."

Padmé sighed. "I'm just worried about your father," she told them. "I'm worried that this situation with the Rebels is going to bring out the worst in him, and that the progress he has made all these weeks towards the Light will be reversed."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, not wanting to tell their mother how they themselves had this same fear.

"I sense great darkness in him right now," Luke told his mother. "Great anger. I think it's a good thing that he's not here with us tonight."

Padmé was surprised by his words. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "I just know Dad is very much a Sith right now."

Padmé frowned, her anxiety increasing. "Are we fooling ourselves, kids?" she asked softly. "Will he ever return to the Light? Sometimes I think he's so close, and then last night and today…" she stopped as her emotions got the better of her.

Leia got up out of her seat and went to her mother, wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Luke, however, had a different reaction. He became angry. His mother meant more to him than anyone in the galaxy; and it bothered him tremendously that she felt this way. This should be a happy day, a day of celebration with her family. And instead she was uptight and unhappy, all the while doing her best not to show it, not wanting to upset her children. _You have no right to make her feel this way, _Luke thought angrily. _She has given up so much for you, has forgiven you for so much…and this is how you repay her? _

"I'll be back," Luke said, standing up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Leia asked, sensing her brother's anger.

Luke merely looked at her without replying. "I'll be back," he said again.

Padmé looked up as Luke walked to the door. "Where is he going, Leia?"

Leia knew exactly where he was going, but she wasn't sure whether she ought to tell her mother.

"I'm not sure," Leia lied at last as she too watched Luke leave the apartment. "Don't worry, Mom," she added. "Luke won't do anything stupid."

Padmé looked up at her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Leia said. "Come on, let's have some dessert."

Vader had spent hours interrogating the rebel leader, who divulged nothing over the course of the interrogation. Vader reasoned that either the man knew nothing, or that he was actually a renegade Jedi who had the ability to shield his thoughts from others. In either case, Vader left the detention block in a foul mood. The rebel in his custody was closer to death than to life, for Vader was nothing if not thorough in his interrogating.

While en route to the bridge, Vader sensed the familiar presence of one of his children near by. He stopped as he reached the turbo lift and turned around only to see his son approaching him. Vader could see in his son's eyes and in his aura that Luke as upset. No, not upset: angry.

"Dad I want to talk to you," Luke said, his demeanor making him seem far older then fourteen and a half.

"I'm on my way to the bridge," Vader told him as he stepped onto the turbo lift. "I'm afraid it will have to wait."

Luke stepped into the lift with his father. "I'm afraid this can't wait," Luke said as the doors closed.

Vader was surprised by his son's serious attitude. "What has gotten into you?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Luke countered, facing his father. "Why are you treating my mother so badly?"

Vader's frown deepened. "You are being quite disrespectful, Luke," he said. "I don't think I like your tone."

"That's too bad," Luke replied. "You're going to listen to what I have to say, like it or not."

Vader was shocked by Luke's forthrightness, and even a little impressed by it. He folded his arms over his chest. "Well?" he said at last. "What is it that you feel so compelled to say to me?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Luke began, folding his arms over his chest in an identical move to his father's. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Mom loves you?"

Vader was too shocked to reply, and so Luke pressed on. "She has sacrificed so much for you, she has forgiven you for what you've done, both to her and to the Jedi, and she loves you unconditionally. I have to wonder if you deserve her when you treat her like you have recently."

"What goes on between your mother and I is none of your concern, Luke," Vader replied. His son's words were angering him, only because they were getting to him in a way he didn't want to acknowledge.

"It is when it makes Mom upset the way she is right now," Luke countered. "She told us you had a fight last night. She spent the whole night worrying about you, and then when we come to the bridge, you don't have time for her."

"I am in command of this ship," Vader replied angrily. "I have duties that cannot be ignored! What would you have me do, Luke? Let the Rebels get away so I can chat with your mother on the bridge?"

"Do you know why she was there?" Luke countered, ignoring his father's angry outburst. "She didn't even want to come, but Leia and I convinced her to. We thought you would want to know what we found out today, we thought that would be more important than anything that you were doing, any stupid duty you had."

"What could possibly be more important than my command at such a critical time?" Vader replied hotly. "We have captured a rebel scout, a scout who could very well lead us to…"

"Mom is pregnant, Dad," Luke interjected. "That's what she came to tell you. But obviously your stinkin' ship means more to you than her, or to your own baby."

Vader stared at his son for a moment. "What…what did you say??" he stammered at last.

"You heard me," Luke replied calmly. "Mom is pregnant, she found out this morning. And instead of being happy about it, she's worried because she doesn't know how you will react, because you're so obsessed with hunting down Rebels that you don't have the time to listen to her!"

Vader was stunned; more than this, he was ashamed. He reflected back on the way he had treated his wife, how he had snapped at her the previous night when she had tried to help him. And now she was carrying his child. Suddenly pursuing the Rebels didn't quite seem so important any more. Luke was right: there were some things more important than his command, and he had been taking her for granted.

"You're right," Vader said at last, much to Luke's surprise. "I have been treating her badly. I _don't_ deserve her, Luke. I'm not sure I have ever deserved her."

Luke could see the anguish in his father's eyes, feel it in his soul. In that moment, he was sure he had caught a glimpse of the man his father was so desperately trying not to be: Anakin Skywalker.

"Come and tell her that," Luke suggested. "She needs you right now, Dad. She needs to know how you feel."

Vader nodded. "Yes, she does," he said. "Thank you son," he said, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "For steering me in the right direction."

Luke smiled. "Any time, Dad."

Vader was silent as he and his son returned to their home. The conflict that had been growing within him for months now grew even more in intensity at the news that he was going to be a father again. He was overjoyed at the thought of another child; and yet Luke's words had hit him hard. Was this to be the way it was now? Would he be forever torn between the demands of his position in the Empire and those of his family? How many more times would Padmé and the children end up on the short end of the proverbial stick? And how much more would Padmé take before she'd had enough? The thought of losing his family now, again, sent a stab of fear straight to the heart of him. _That won't happen, I won't let it happen, _he vowed.

Leia looked up from the datapad she was doing her homework on when Vader and Luke entered the apartment. She wasn't terribly surprised to see her father, and sensed his contriteness.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," he replied, walking over to her. He put his hands on her shoulder, communicating silently to her that he was sorry, that he loved her. "Where is your mother?"

Leia glanced at her brother before replying. "She went to bed early," she told her father. "She barely slept last night."

Vader nodded. "Why don't the two of you go to the gymnasium for a while?" he suggested. "I'd like to talk to your mother alone."

"Sure Dad," Leia said, only too happy to abandon her history lesson. "I'll just get my bathing suit on," she added, running to her room.

Vader turned to his son. "Well? You heard me," he said. "Get out of here," he added with a smile.

Luke smiled back at him. "Whatever you say, Dad," he replied.

Vader waited for the twins to leave and then he entered the room where Padmé was sleeping. It was dark within, and he could hear the sound of her steady breathing. Without activating the lights, he sat down on the side of the bed, and simply let her presence permeate his troubled soul. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on her, feeling her warm, gentle spirit surround him. And then, quite unexpectedly, he sensed the presence of another. He opened his eyes as he connected with the tiny unborn life within his wife's womb. The emotions he felt as he did so overwhelmed him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Ani?"

Vader looked up at his wife, sensing the tension rising within her as she came into a wakened state.

"I'm here," he said, running his hand up one arm. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she said, sitting up. She leaned over and turned on the lights, and then looked back at him, blinking for a moment. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the tears in his eyes.

Vader was unable to speak for a moment, and simply lifted a hand to her face. "I'm sorry," he said softly as a tear ran down his cheek. "I …I'm sorry," he could only say again.

Padmé could see how emotional he was, and was surprised by it. She took his face in her hands, wiping tears away as she did so. "You know, don't you?" she asked him.

Vader nodded. "Luke told me," he said. "Padmé, I can't tell you how happy this makes me," he said, holding her gently by the shoulders. "A baby, a beautiful new baby," he said with a smile.

Padmé finally relaxed, and returned his smile. "I didn't know how you'd react," she said. "I was afraid you'd be upset."

Vader shook his head. "How could I be upset about a child we created?" he asked her. "I know I've been acting like a jack ass lately," he continued.

"Yes you have," Padmé replied with a smile.

Vader smiled. "Yes, I know," he said, looking down. "Quite frankly I don't know how you put up with me most of the time."

"Neither do I," she replied.

Vader looked up at her, seeing that glimmer in her eyes he knew so well. "I love you," he said. "I love that tiny baby you have inside of you," he said. "And I'm sorry for being such a jackass. Can you forgive me, again?"

Padmé looked at his face, pushing an errant lock of hair from his brow. "I think so," she said at last. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you won't get angry at me for calling you Anakin," she said.

"Okay," he conceded. "Just as long as I don't have to call you Amidala," he countered.

"Deal," she replied with a smile. "I love you, Anakin," she said, running her hands into his hair.

"I love you, Padmé," he said, pulling her close.


	61. Chapter 61

61

It took all of Emperor Palpatine's self control not to go berserk at the mention of the wife of his apprentice. _ How did he find her after all this time? How long have they been together? _The thought that his loyal servant had been deceiving him angered him tremendously. Within an hour of learning about the existence of Vader's wife, Palpatine had contacted his vast spy network. He needed to know exactly what had befallen the unfortunate Viceroy, and the reasons that Vader had killed him. There was little doubt in his mind that Amidala was involved, and only made him angrier. If she was back in Vader's life, she was clearly influencing his actions. And that he could not allow.

Palpatine paced up and down in the enormous suite he had been provided with at the Alderaani palace. He knew that his spies were the best in the galaxy, and yet waiting for word from them was extraordinarily difficult under the present situation. Palpatine was anxious to confront his servant and make him pay for this betrayal. He smiled to himself as he thought of how Vader would try to explain himself, and the pleasure he would take making him suffer for this. _Soon, my treacherous apprentice, _he thought maliciously, _soon you will pay for this. _  
"Your majesty, a message has come in from your operative on Naboo."

"Relay it," Palpatine commanded.

"Sire, according to him, the Viceroy was seen in Theed as recently as one month ago, not once, but on several occasions."

Palpatine nodded. "Indeed," he said, the significance of Naboo not lost on him. "I want the family of Padmé Amidala questioned," he said next as his thoughts began racing. "I want to know if they had any contact with Organa while he was on Naboo. Something tells me there is more to his visit than meets the eye."

"At once, sire," his assistant said with a bow.

"_I'm right here, Angel. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Padmé nodded as she held on to Vader's hand, squeezing it tightly as she labored through the birth of their third child. Vader had remained at her side through the entire ordeal, encouraging her in the arduous task ahead of her. _

"_The baby is emerging," the medical droid announced. Vader looked down to see the head of the new baby starting to appear. It was a wondrous sight. He looked back up at his wife. _

"_I can see her," he told Padmé excitedly. "Almost there, Angel."_

"_Good," she panted as she pushed through her next contraction. Within moments the sound of a newborn baby's cries filled the small room. _

"_It's a girl," the droid announced as he held the tiny infant aloft to show her parents._

"_She's beautiful!" Vader exclaimed. He looked back at his wife and kissed her softly. "Just like her mother."_

_Padmé smiled tiredly as the droid cleaned off the baby. It then started to bring her up to her parents, when the door to the delivery room opened. Vader looked over, horrified to see the emperor entering the room. _

"_Seems I have arrived just in time," he said, looking at the tiny baby in the droid's arms. "I will take the child," he said to the droid, holding out his arms. _

"_Take your hands off my child!" Vader roared, rushing to the emperor. _

"_You have no right to this child, Vader," Palpatine responded calmly as his guards stopped in front of him, barring Vader's way. "She is a Sith, she belongs to me."_

"_Ani, our baby…" Padmé cried. "Don't let him take our baby!"_

"_Don't worry, Lady Vader," the emperor said sourly, "you'll see your daughter again one day, when she has been properly trained. Of course, you'll be but strangers to her," he added, looking down at the child in his arms. _

"_NO!" Vader screamed lunging at the emperor, only to be repelled by the Force pikes of the red robed guards. Staggering back in pain, Vader could only watch helplessly as the emperor left, the cries of his new daughter echoing through the corridors…  
_ Vader woke up, again, with a start, his heart pounding in his breast. _Why are these dreams tormenting me? _ He wondered in anguish as he sat up in the bed. _What is the meaning of these horrifying visions?_ Vader ran his hands into his hair, not wanting to awaken his wife who was sleeping peacefully at his side. He knew he daren't tell her about this dream; the image of their newborn baby being stolen by the emperor was far too disturbing, and in her condition, it would upset her too much. _ The emperor must die, and die soon, _he decided as he got out of their bed silently. _I will not allow him to come anywhere near my family, including this new little one, my baby girl, _he thought as he got dressed in the dark.

"Ani?"

Vader looked over to his wife who was looking at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he said. "I need to get up to the bridge."

"Are you okay?" she asked sleepily.

Vader nodded. "I'm fine," he lied. "Go back to sleep, Angel. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Padmé yawned, and lay back down, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Vader stood for a moment, just listening to her steady breathing. The love he felt for her overwhelmed him, the protectiveness equally so. He knew at that moment that he would do anything to keep her and their children safe. Anything.

Walking out of their bedroom quietly, Vader left his wife to sleep and became the commander and Sith once again.

_Death Star _

"So how did you enjoy working with Darth Vader? I'm sure he isn't the easiest man to serve."

Athlena Thek looked up from her dinner at her companion. Wilhuff Tarkin was not a handsome man, but he was a pleasant, intelligent companion. And since being on board the Death Star, he had gone out of his way to make Dr. Thek feel important and wanted. _Which is more than Vader ever did, _she thought to herself.

"He wasn't," she agreed as she set down her wine glass. "He is moody, unpredictable and selfish. I can't tell you how good it is to be away from him."

Tarkin smiled. "Your talents were wasted on that ship, my dear," he told her. "Someone of your singular abilities deserves recognition. I can assure you that you will receive that here. I will see to it personally," he said, reaching out and putting a hand on hers.

Thek looked down at his hand, but did not withdraw her own. She'd had the distinct impression that there was more to Tarkin's interest in here than merely her professional attributes. She wasn't a fool, after all.

"I appreciate that," she said.

"Tell me something, Athlena," he said, "may I call you Athlena?"  
"Of course," she replied.

Tarkin smiled, as one finger stroked her hand slowly. "Are you a person who appreciates power?"

"Well you know the old saying, Governor," she replied with a smile. "Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac."

Tarkin raised one eyebrow at this. "I've heard that said," he replied. "Do you believe it?"

Thek nodded. "Yes, I do," she said.

"Very interesting," he replied smoothly. "I can see that you and I are going to get along very well, Doctor Thek. Very well indeed."

Thek merely smiled in reply.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Vader stepped onto the bridge, where he was met by his second in command.

"What brings you here at this hour, sir?" Piett asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Vader replied. "What news on the prisoner? Has he divulged anything yet?"

"My lord, the prisoner ….expired a short time ago," Piett informed him.

_Damn it, _Vader thought. "I see," he replied, folding his arms over his broad chest. "I want a scanning crew to go down to the rebel outpost," he told Piett. "I want them to comb every centimeter of that house they were in. There must be something there that can lead us to the rebel base."

Piett nodded. "I agree, sir," he replied. "I'll see to it at once."

_Naboo_

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie were enjoying a warm spring afternoon in their garden when their protocol droid announced that they had a visitor.

"Well don't just stand there," Ruwee admonished the droid, "show them back here."

"Yes Master Ruwee," the droid replied, and shuffled off again.

"Honestly, Jobal," he told his wife, "I don't know why you think we need that damn thing around here. It's more trouble than it's worth."  
Jobal smiled as she sipped her tea.

The droid returned momentarily with a rather dodgy looking man. Jobal looked at her husband in alarm for a moment, as Ruwee stood up to face the visitor.

"What can I do for you?" Ruwee asked, doing his best not to show how nervous he was.

"I'm here on official business from the emperor," the man replied.

Ruwee's eyes widened at this. "The emperor?" he repeated. "What does he want with us?"  
"He wants to know what business you had with the late Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan," the man replied.

"The _late_ Viceroy?" Jobal said in alarm. "You mean he's dead?"  
"That is correct, Mrs. Naberrie," the man replied. "Killed by your son-in-law, Lord Darth Vader."


	62. Chapter 62

62

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Padmé was sleeping so soundly that she did not even notice when her husband left their bed the next morning. Vader pulled on his sleep pants and left the room, a plan formulating in his mind.

With a yawn he entered the kitchen and started making breakfast. Before long he was joined by his children, who were awoken by the smell of food.

"Morning Dad," Luke yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," Vader replied.

"Where's Mom?" Leia asked.

"Still asleep," Vader told her as he made a pot of tea. "I expect she will be awake soon."

"You're making her breakfast in bed, aren't you?" Leia asked with a smile.

Vader looked down at his daughter. "Yes," he replied.

"That's _so_ sweet," Leia said, wrapping her arms around her father's waist and giving him a squeeze. "And very romantic."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is this all for Mom? Or can I have some?" he asked, his mind focused solely on his stomach.

Vader had to laugh at his son's appetite. "I will replicate more," he said. "I know how much you eat."

Leia laughed at her father's comment as she made herself some toast.

_Naboo_

"Vader killed Organa?" Ruwee asked in shock. "Why? When??"

"I do not know the particulars of the Viceroy's demise," the spy replied. "Although the emperor suspects it has something to do with your daughter, the wife of Vader."

"Our daughter, the wife of Anakin Skywalker, died many years ago," Jobal said.

The man smirked. "Please, Mrs. Naberrie," he said. "Surely you don't think that the emperor was fooled by the so obviously staged funeral of Senator Amidala. Besides, the man who arrested Organa did so on the charge of abducting Vader's wife, so you see, we are well aware that she is alive."

Jobal and Ruwee looked at one another. They had received one very short message from their daughter informing them that she and the twins were back on the ship. Obviously Vader had found out about Organa's attempts to convince Padmé to leave Vader, and had taken revenge for Organa's attempts to steal her away. And the viceroy's death had alerted the emperor to the fact that Padmé was now reunited with Vader.

"What do you want from us?" Ruwee asked at last.

"Just the confirmation I need," the man replied. "And judging by your reactions, the emperor's suspicions are right. Padmé Amidala _is _the wife of Darth Vader."

"Why does it matter to the emperor if she is?" Jobal asked. "Vader is every bit the monster he always was, isn't that what the emperor wants?"

"It's dangerous to try to interpret the emperor's commands," the man replied with a smile. "I thank you for your time," he said with a slight bow, and then turned and left.

Jobal and Ruwee watched as he left, Ruwee taking his seat once again.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jobal asked. "Why does the emperor want with Padmé?"

"I don't think it's Padmé he's after," Ruwee replied. "It's the twins."

Jobal's eyes widened in fear. "Luke and Leia," she said softly. "Ruwee, we have to warn them. We have to let Padmé know what has happened, that the emperor knows she's alive."

Ruwee nodded. "I only hope she acknowledges our message," he replied. "She's been ignoring every attempt to contact her for weeks now."

"She's still angry with us," Jobal replied. "I can't say I blame her," she added. "Think of how we treated her and the twins when they were here."

"We were only acting in her best interest," Ruwee maintained. "I think the fact that Vader murdered Organa proves that we were right about him."

"Perhaps," Jobal replied. "But there must be more to the man than we know, Ruwee. Padmé wouldn't be so faithful to him if there weren't."

Ruwee snorted. "I don't know about that," he grumbled.

"Well I'm going to try and warn them," Jobal said, standing up. "He may be a Sith, but he's also the father of our grandchildren, Ruwee. And they love him. I won't feel right if I don't try."

Ruwee made no reply, knowing that once his wife made up her mind, there was no changing it. He watched as she returned to the house, clenching his fists in frustration as he did so.

_Death Star_

Doctor Thek reached her office a little later than usual, but reasoned that no one would say anything. Why would they? The only man she answered to now was the Grand Moff himself; and he was the reason she was late this morning. Thek smiled as she thought back to the evening they had spent together, which had evolved into a night spent together. She had no idea if he was a married man, and at this point she didn't care. She needed a man in her life; she had gone far too long without one. The fact that he was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy had nothing whatever to do with his attraction.

Thek sat down at her desk and activated her computer to check for messages. She was pleased to see that a message from her former assistant and friend Vera awaited her. Thek opened the message, smiling at the pleasantries and the humorous anecdotes that Vera had related in her message. The smile faded from her face quickly, however, at the next part of the message: _You may be surprised to learn that one of your former patients is going to be a father. I was actually the one to tell his wife. It came as quite a surprise to her. I guess they have been taking full advantage of your excellent work! _

Thek did not need to see the names, which Vera had obviously left out for security reasons, to know who she was talking about. _So she's pregnant now, _Thek thought, trying not to let the bitter jealousy get to her. She had finally moved on with her life, had even found herself a lover; so why did this news bother her so much?

Thek deleted the message at once, not even bothering to read the rest. And then she stood up and started her duties, determined not to allow the thought of Padmé Amidala spoil what had started off as a great day.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Padmé woke up to the delicious aroma of breakfast, and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Vader said. He sat on the chair at the foot of their bed, a tray of breakfast in his hands.

"Good morning," she said as he stood up. "What's this?" she asked seeing the tray.

"Breakfast," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hungry?"

She nodded. "This looks wonderful," she told him. "Did you make this?"

"Well, the replicator did," he admitted with a smile. "But I had to fight off Luke for it, which I'm sure if far more difficult than cooking."

Padmé laughed as she sat up in the bed. "Thank you," she said, taking the tray from his hands. "This was so sweet of you."

"Leia seemed to think so," Vader quipped with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Well, she has a romantic side, that's for certain," she said.

Vader's smile faded. "Yes, so I've noticed," he said. "I'm not sure that's such a good thing."

"Why not?" Padmé asked, looking up at him.

"Because it will only frustrate her when I forbid her from dating until she's forty," he replied.

Padmé laughed.

"I'm serious," he said. "And the same goes for the new baby."

"Unless it's a boy," Padmé replied. "Then it's a totally different story, right?"

Vader tried not to smile. "Of course," he replied, having no trouble with the double standard. "But it's a girl, Padmé. I know it."

"That's what you said about Luke and Leia," she reminded him.

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" he replied with a smile.

"I suppose we both were," she said, starting in on her breakfast.

"Yes, I suppose we were," he replied. "I'm going to have a shower," he told her. "The twins have eaten and are off with Han Solo for the morning," he added. "So you'll have some peace and quiet this morning."

"You mean they took Threepio with them?" she called to him as he walked into the fresher.

Vader laughed. "Afraid not," he called back. "But you can always switch him off you know."

Padmé laughed, and then continued to enjoy the breakfast her husband had made for her.

_Alderaan_

Palpatine had spent the afternoon in audience with a number of members of the Alderaani elite, each of them expressing their outrage at the death of their beloved Prince. Palpatine had assured them that Lord Vader would be made accountable for the death of Organa. Palpatine himself cared little that Organa was dead; he had been something of a thorn in the side of the Empire since its inception. However, his death afforded Palpatine the excuse he needed to punish Vader. He was far more concerned with the presence of Padmé Amidala Vader than the death of the Viceroy. She more than anyone else in his life had the power to influence Vader; after all, it had been save her that he had embraced the Dark Side in the first place. It was the belief that she was dead, that he had killed her that had given Vader the final push to the Dark Side. _And now she was back_, he though darkly. _Why couldn't she just have died like everyone thought? _And then a thought hit him: Amidala was pregnant when Vader had attacked her. Had the child survived? He smiled as he considered this. _What a fitting reward it will be for Vader to know that his child will replace him at my side once he is dead._

"Sire, we've just received word from Naboo," a guard informed him as he entered the room.

Palpatine looked up at him. "Well?"  
"It seems your suspicions were correct, sire," he said. "The Naberries were unable to deny that their daughter is the wife of Darth Vader."

Palpatine smiled. "Very good," he said. "Ready my shuttle," he commanded. "And contact my ship. We're leaving at once."


	63. Chapter 63

63

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Okay Han, we've got it," Luke said as he put on the flight helmet. "Right Leia?"

"Yep," she replied as she adjusted her own helmet. "It'll be easy after all the hours in the simulator."

Han was certain that the Skywalker twins would have no trouble at all handling the TIE fighter; but still, they were the children of Darth Vader. If anything were to happen to them…

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," Han replied. "But that doesn't mean you're going out there alone. I'm coming with you."

Luke and Leia looked at one another. They were looking forward to performing some of the same acrobatic maneuvers their father had shown them in the simulator; but with their tutor present, that probably wouldn't happen.

"I know what you're thinking," Han said as they walked towards the waiting fighters. "You're thinking I'm not going to let you guys have any fun, right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're thinking," Luke replied with a grin.

Han laughed. "Well, you may be in for a surprise, kid," he said with a smile. "Come on, let's go."

Vader made his way to the bridge, unable to keep the smile from his face. The way his wife had joined him in the shower that morning had been so unexpected and exciting, that he couldn't stop thinking about it. But he knew he must; the situation with the rebels had not disappeared. He needed a way to find the Rebel base, for the Rebel Alliance represented chaos and conflict in the galaxy. There would be no conflict in his new Empire; no, he would ensure that all traces of the Alliance were eliminated when he became emperor.

"Good morning Lord Vader," said the junior officer in command of the bridge.

Vader simply gave him a nod of acknowledgement in response. "What word from the scanning crew?" he asked. "Have they uncovered anything yet?"

"Not yet, sir," the young officer replied.

Vader was not pleased to hear this. "I'm going down there myself," he decided. "Time is of the essence. The Rebels are obviously about to relocate; we must move quickly if we are to catch them."

"Yes sir," the officer replied, not knowing what else to say. "Shall I prepare a shuttle for you?"

"Yes," he said. "I want to leave in one half hour," he said, leaving the bridge once again.

_Royal Yacht- Alderaan System_

Palpatine made his way slowly down the ramp and into the hangar bay. The past forty-eight hours he had barely eaten, and was feeling every day of his countless years of age. But there was one thing that kept him going: his burning hatred for Darth Vader. He would make him pay, that much was certain. It was only a matter of time now.

"Course, sire?" asked one of the officers who stood at attention in the hangar bay.

"The Dantooine System," Palpatine replied as he hobbled along. "Find the _Exactor, _Commander. That is our destination."

"I will relay that to the bridge at once, sire," the officer replied.

Palpatine nodded. "Good," he said. "Maximum velocity, Commander. I have important business there."

"Of course, sire. Maximum velocity."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Padmé had just started planning the twins' next literature study when Vader entered the apartment. She looked up at him, surprised to see him so soon.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "What brings you back here so soon?"

Vader smiled as he walked over to her. "Well I could tell you that I couldn't stop thinking about the shower we had this morning," he said, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck, "which is certainly true. However, the real reason is far less enticing."

"How disappointing," she said, looking back at him with a smile.

Vader laughed as he walked to their bedroom. "I need to put on that damnable suit," he called to her. "I'm going down to the planet again, and realized that if any of the natives saw me without it, it could get back to the emperor."

"True," she replied as she walked to the doorway of their bedroom. "Why do you need to go back?"

"To motivate the scanning crew," he told her as he started to undress. "Things are not going as quickly as I'd like."

Padmé nodded, not wanting to know how he planned to 'motivate' them. "You mean to wipe out the Rebel Alliance, don't you?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "They are a threat to the security of the Empire," he told her. "Of course."

Padmé frowned. "Did you ever consider that the Empire might not be as perfect as you think it is?" she asked. "It is, after all, the creation of that monster Palpatine."

"There are things that need to be changed, no doubt of that," Vader conceded as he started putting on the suit. "And when I assume control, I will change them. But nothing can be accomplished so long as the Rebels are out there inducing chaos throughout the galaxy."

"Would you consider talking instead of fighting?" she asked. "Diplomacy instead of war?"

Vader donned the mask as he considered her words. "Talking has never been my first choice, you know that," he replied. "Besides, it is them who instigate the majority of the conflicts," he added.

Padmé decided it probably wasn't a good idea to get into a discussion about the Rebel Alliance at this point; clearly Vader had his own very definite opinions on the subject. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her as he stood up. "Hopefully not long. The twins need to finish their lightsabers, and I am hoping to work with them this evening."

"They will enjoy that," she said. "I suppose I'll see you later then," she said.

Vader nodded, taking her by the shoulders. "Yes," he told her, wishing he'd waited to put on the mask so he could kiss her once more. "Have a good day. I love you."

Padmé smiled. "I love you too," she told him. "Be careful."

"I will," he said as he walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is _awesome!_" Luke shouted happily as he maneuvered the TIE fighter through a variety of moves. The fighters responded easily to the slightest direction change, and Luke had only begun to experiment with the speed capabilities of the craft. He heard Han laugh over the comm..

"I figured you'd enjoy the real thing," he said. "Just take it easy, okay? If you fry yourself out here my butt is on the line."

Leia laughed. "Don't worry, Han," she assured him. "Dad knows how reckless Luke can be."

Luke laughed too, not caring at this point if his sister made fun of him. He was having far too much fun to let her get to him. "Hey Leia, watch this," he said, taking the fighter into a full barrel roll that threatened to make Han's hair turn grey.

"Show off," Leia chided. "That's nothing," she said, taking up the challenge. "Watch this!"

"Come on you two," Han cut in, starting to get nervous. "You're making me sweat here."

Luke and Leia laughed together, neither having any intention of letting up. Han was beginning to regret taking them out here at all and could only watch helplessly as the twins outdid one another in maneuver after maneuver. And then, something caught his eye.

"Hold on you guys," he said. "There's a shuttle approaching the ship."

Luke and Leia both held up and looked on their screen, spotting the shuttle at once.

"Probably returning from the planet," Han reasoned. But Luke and Leia were not so sure.

"Luke, do you sense something?" asked Leia, all playfulness gone from her voice. "Something...dark?"

"Yes," Luke replied at once. "Someone is on that shuttle Han," he said.

"Yeah, well of course…"Han began.

"No, someone dark, someone dangerous," Luke continued. And then he and his twin said the name at the same time. "Palpatine!"

"The emperor?" Han asked in surprise. "You sure?" he asked, checking the readouts of the shuttle.

"We have to warn Dad," Leia said. "He has no idea he's coming!"  
"You two can't go back to the ship," Han said.

"Our father and mother are there!" Luke cried. "They have no idea he's coming!"  
"I promised your parents I'd protect you from the emperor," Han replied. "And that's what I mean to do. I'm contacting the ship right now."

Luke and Leia listened in silence as Han contacted the bridge of the _Exactor_. Both knew that Han was following orders; but neither of them felt quite right about being apart from their mother right now.

"Dad will make sure she's okay," Luke said to his sister, reading her unspoken thoughts. "It will be okay, Leia."

Leia nodded, as a feeling of cold fear started moving through her. "I'm scared, Luke," she said softly.

Luke frowned, not wanting to admit to his sister that right now he was just as scared as she was.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Captain Piett, there is a shuttle approaching the ship."

"Lord Vader already?" asked Piett, walking over to look at the readout. "He only left a short time…." he stopped when he saw the signature of the approaching vessel. It was the emperor's shuttle.

"Oh no," he said softly, his mind racing. "Contact Lord Vader at once," he commanded his junior, "I'm going to see Lady Vader."

"Yes sir!"

_Planet Dantooine_

Vader sat at the computer in the small dwelling place as all around him members of the scanning crew combed through the affects left by the rebels. He had managed to find the password, and had spent the past three hours poring through information and communications. So far nothing revealed the location of the Rebel base; no doubt the scouts had been careful not to mention it explicitly in any of their communications. Vader had been surprised by the rebel leader's ability to withhold information from him, and the thought that he had been a Force sensitive had crossed his mind. _Pity he died before I could find out for sure, _he thought crossly as he stared at the computer screen. He was hot in the leather suit; the sun poring into the small room where he sat not making him any more comfortable. His head was starting to ache from looking through the lenses of the mask, something he was no longer accustomed to. Vader had decided to take off the accursed thing and stood up to stretch his legs when he was struck with a very strong tremor in the Force. He focused on it, barely breathing as he stood perfectly still, narrowing in on the source of it. It was not the twins; their signature was as familiar to him as their faces. No, this was stronger and dark…and then he realized who it was. _Padmé…I have to get to Padmé! _

Vader ran for the door just as a junior officer called out to him. "Lord Vader!"

Vader turned impatiently. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Sir Captain Piett has just sent word that the emperor has just come on board the _Exactor."_


	64. Chapter 64

64

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Firmus Piett was not normally a man who panicked; but the thought of the emperor on board the ship was enough to do it. The fact that there had been no prior contact to his arrival made Piett think that Palpatine was here for personal reasons. Piett had grown very fond of the family of Lord Vader, and was willing to do whatever it took to protect them from the emperor. And yet, what could he do against a Sith? He pushed these thoughts from his head as he ran down the corridor towards the residence of Vader and his family.

Padmé had just made herself a cup of tea when she heard the door chime ring. She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Firmus Piett standing there. Judging by the look on his face, something was amiss.

"Firmus, what is it?" she asked, growing alarmed. "It's not Anakin, is it??"  
"No, Milady, nothing like that," he said, entering the apartment. "It's the emperor. He's here on this ship, right now."

Padmé's eyes widened in fear. "What!?" she cried. "He's here? He's on board?"

Piett nodded. "Yes Milady," he said. "We had no advanced notice, which leads me to think that he is here for personal reasons."

"He has found out about the twins," she said as the fear spread through her. "He means to take them from us!"  
"You know Lord Vader won't allow that," Piett assured her. "He adores you and your children. He will kill the emperor rather than let that happen, Milady."

"Yes, I know he will," she admitted.

"Then you have nothing to…"

Piett stopped when he saw the alarmed look on Padmé's face. She was looking over Piett's shoulder, the color having drained from her face. He turned around and saw the emperor standing in the doorway.

"Well, Senator Amidala," Palpatine said with a malicious smile. "This is an unexpected pleasure."

Piett turned to face the emperor, doing his utmost to remain calm. "Your majesty, this is quite a surprise," he said. "We were not expecting you or else we would have…"

"Shut up, Piett," Palpatine snapped, not taking his eyes from Padmé. "I'm not here to have my behind kissed. I'm here to pay my respects to Lady Vader," he said sourly.

"By all means," Piett said, not moving from Padmé. "I'm sure you won't mind if I remain here in case you need anything."

Palpatine turned his eyes to Piett finally. "As a matter of face, I would mind," he replied. "Get out, Piett."

Out of the corner of his eye, Piett could see Padmé move a little closer to him, and it gave him the courage to face the emperor. "Sire, I'm afraid I cannot do that," he said. "I am the personal protector of Lady Vader, and..."

Piett did not get to finish his sentence, for one of the red robed guards who had stepped into the room right after Palpatine aimed their Force pikes at him and sent him flying backward, crashing into the sofa where he fell in an unconscious heap. Padmé looked at her protector in terror, saying a silent prayer that he was merely unconscious and not dead.

Palpatine watched her for a moment, and then smiled. "I must congratulate you on your pregnancy, Lady Vader," he said.

Padmé turned back quickly to him, her hand going to her abdomen involuntarily. "What did you say?" she asked.

Palpatine walked towards her. "You are with child," he said. "The last time we saw one another you were with child also, come to think of it. You seem to be remarkably fertile, Senator Amidala," he said with revolting smile. "Where is the child you bore all those years back? Did it survive? Or did your loving husband's assault upon you on Mustafar take its life?"

Padmé's eyes filled with anger. "You truly are insane if you think that I will tell you anything about my child," she retorted angrily.

Palpatine merely continued to smile. "Well, I really don't need you to tell me anything, at all," he replied calmly. "You see, once Vader is dead, which he shall be very soon, it will be very easy to find his progeny through you. I have found ways of extracting information that are very effective, though terribly painful I'm afraid."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Palpatine," she spat. "My husband will crush you when he finds you here."

"Oh please," Palpatine replied with a chuckle. "He's so powerful that he has to send an underling to protect his dear wife?" he taunted, indicating the still unconscious Piett on the other side of the room. "Or perhaps there is more to his presence than merely your protection," he added, "He's the father the father of your child, isn't he?" he asked.

Padmé grew angry. "Of course he isn't!" she cried. "My husband is the father of my child!"

Palpatine laughed, and the sound made Padmé's skin crawl. "Vader? Please, Milady; surely you don't expect me to believe that he is capable of such a thing in his current state. He's more machine than man, after all."

"Not any more."

Padmé looked behind the emperor to see Vader standing there, still suited up in his mask.

Palpatine turned slowly to face his apprentice. "So, my friend," he spat. "You have been living a double life behind my back," he said accusingly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not nearly as long as the fourteen years I suffered because of your lies, my master," Vader retorted angrily.

"It was not I who hid from you for fourteen years, Vader," Palpatine replied, looking back at Padmé.

"You told me I had killed my wife!" Vader roared, stepping closer to Palpatine. The royal guards stepped closer to him, and Vader pushed them away with the Force, sending them flying. "And you told me I had no choice but to live in this prison for the rest of my life, even going so far as to forbid Athlena Thek from ever telling me that my injuries could be repaired!"

"That is the sad truth," Palpatine retorted, starting to grow uneasy. The anger that he felt surging through Vader was very strong; far stronger than he had felt in years. It reminded him of how Vader was before Mustafar; but that wasn't possible, was it? "You know if it were possible to fix the injuries your dear friend Kenobi inflicted on you, I would have done everything possible to …."

"Enough of your lies," Vader interjected angrily. He pulled the helmet off and tossed it aside, and then pulled the mask from his face, throwing it at Palpatine. "My injuries _have _been repaired," he said, enjoying the shocked look in Palpatine's eyes, and the surge of fear he felt from him. "I am whole again, and more powerful than you can possibly imagine. No thanks to you," he added, taking his lightsaber from his belt.

Palpatine produced his own weapon and the two Sith stood facing one another for what seemed like an eternity.

"Such treachery," Palpatine hissed. "You will pay for it now, Vader."

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, is it not my master?" Vader retorted with a smile, his blue eyes glowing yellow. "You have taught me well."

Padmé watched in terror as the two red blades clashed furiously against one another. She knew that Vader had the decided advantage of both strength and youth; but that did nothing to assuage her fear. She wished there were something she could do, but she knew that this was between Vader and his master, a confrontation that had been in the making for many months now. As the battle moved out into the corridor, she ran over to the sofa where Piett was, relieved to see that he was coming around.

"Milady," he said groggily as she helped him to sit up. "Are you alright?"

Padmé nodded. "Anakin is here," she said. "They are in the corridor."

Piett looked toward the doorway, where the sound of lightsabers clashing could be heard. "The emperor is no match for Lord Vader," he assured her. "You know that."

"Yes," she said. "That doesn't mean I'm not scared to death," she replied.

Piett nodded. "Let's try and get you somewhere safer," he said, standing up, "before those guards come to."

"I don't want to leave Anakin," she replied adamantly.

"Milady there is nothing you can do to help him," Piett told her gently. "You are endangering yourself by being here; do you think he wants that? Do you think he needs that distraction?"

Padmé frowned, realizing that he was right. The last thing Vader needed at this moment was to be worrying about her. "No, he doesn't," she replied.

"Then let's get out of here," Piett said, taking her by the hand. "Where are the twins?"

"Off flying around with Han Solo," Padmé replied as they approached the doorway cautiously.

"Good," Piett replied. "Let's hope Solo knows what's going on here and keeps them away from the ship."

"Yes, let's hope so," she said, her eyes fixed on the battle for a moment. Vader had forced Palpatine down the corridor, away from the apartment, in an effort to allow his wife a means of escape. Sensing his wife's presence now, called out to her.

"Get away from here, Padmé!" he told her. "As far away as you can!"

Piett lead Padmé out of the apartment and the two of them ran down the corridor towards the turbo lift. Padmé turned one last time to watch as Vader slashed furiously at the emperor before the lift doors closed on her. Tears filled her eyes as the emotions and fear welled up within her. Piett felt helpless, not knowing what he could do or say to alleviate her angst.

"Don't worry, Milady," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lord Vader won't have any trouble dispatching the emperor. I'm certain of it."

Padmé could only nod, pushing her fear deeper inside of her. _Luke, Leia, I need you!_

Luke and Leia were not normally disobedient children; but on this occasion, they could not help themselves. They knew that Han had told them not to return to the ship, but both of them were worried about their parents. Each of them had heard their mother's silent plea, and it was all the impetus they needed to move.

"Where are you going?" Han demanded as he saw Luke and Leia move their fighters closer to the star destroyer.

"Mom needs us, Han," Luke told him over the comm.. "And we're not going to let her down."

Han sighed, realizing that he was outnumbered, and simply followed them back to the ship.

Piett took Padmé to the officers' lounge where she commenced pacing up and down, despite Piett's efforts to get her to relax.

"How can I relax, Firmus?" she replied. "How can I rest knowing what is going on? I can't bear the thought of losing him, not again. If the emperor should win…" she stopped as the thought of what that would mean to her struck her full force. Anakin dead, the twins taken by the emperor; what would become of her? He would no doubt kill her, having no further use for her since he had her children.

"Milady, he will not win," Piett told her, taking her gently by the shoulders.

"Mom!"

Padmé looked over to the doorway to see Luke, Leia and Han entering the room. The twins ran to her and the three of them embraced tightly.

"Thank the Force you're safe," Luke told her.

"So you know then," Padmé asked them.

Luke and Leia nodded. "We saw the emperor's shuttle," Luke explained.

"And felt his presence," Leia added. "He's with Dad now, isn't he?"

Padmé nodded. "They are fighting," she said quietly. "He knows about the baby…he threatened to take you two from me after he kills your father!" she cried, starting to become hysterical.

Luke took her face in his hands. "Mom, none of that is going to happen," he assured her. "Palpatine is the one who will die, and I hope Dad makes him suffer too."

Padmé looked at her son, somewhat disturbed by his coldness. And yet, she could not deny that she too felt the very same way. Palpatine deserved to suffer for all that he had done, for all the suffering he had inflicted upon Anakin, upon their family, the Jedi and the entire galaxy. She only worried that the hatred Vader bore his master would drive him back irrevocably into the Darkness that he had slowly been abandoning over the past few months.

"So do I, Luke," Padmé said at last. "He deserves to suffer for all he's done."

"Milady, I'm going to the bridge," Piett told her. "Commander Solo and Chewbacca are here, and I have dispatched half a squadron of storm troopers to report here for your protection."

Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Firmus," she said. "For everything."

Piett gave her a slight bow. "It is my honor to serve you, Milady," he replied. And then he turned and left the lounge, leaving Padmé and the twins in the capable care of Han Solo and his wookiee companion.

"Your powers are weak, my master," Vader gloated as he continued his assault upon the weakening emperor. "I understand now why you wanted me to remain in that suit."

Palpatine frowned, unwilling to admit that Vader was right, unwilling to admit that he himself was terrified of the new potency that he felt surging through his apprentice. Vader sensed his master's growing fear and smiled. "I sense your fear," he declared. "It's pathetic."

"I fear nothing, Vader," Palpatine snapped, pressing the attack. "Least of all you!"  
Vader repelled the emperor's parries, flipping over the old man easily and forcing Palpatine to take the defensive. With one swift slice of his weapon, Vader lopped off Palpatine's right arm, just above the elbow. Palpatine screamed in pain as his arm fell to the floor. Vader held his hand out and used the Force to bring the emperor's lightsaber into his hand.

"Guards!!" Palpatine screamed, hoping against hope that the royal guards had regained consciousness. Within moments the two sentries emerged from the apartment and started towards the battle. Vader didn't even turn to them, and merely used the two lightsabers to decapitate them before they were able to strike.

"I…hate you!" Palpatine shrieked in angry frustration as he began to feel woozy from the grievous wound. "Traitor! I have dedicated half my life to your training! I made you what you are! And you betray me this way?"

"Yes, you made me what I am," Vader said, brandishing the two lightsabers ominously. "You made sure I suffered as much as possible, you stood by while your droids drilled those artificial limbs into my bones without so much as a sedative to dull the pain! And you made sure I've suffered every day since, even inflicting punishment on me for the smallest thing, simply because you enjoyed my suffering. Not to mention the psychological torture you inflicted on me, telling me I had killed my wife."

"I punished you when deserved it," Palpatine hissed, lifting his remaining hand towards Vader. "As you do now, my apprentice!"  
Bolts of blue Sith energy burst forth from Palpatine's fingertips, but it was easily deflected by Vader using his lightsaber to absorb the energy. "You know, I've always wanted to do this," he said, as he turned off Palpatine's lightsaber and clipped it on his belt. He held out a hand and sent a potent bolt of energy at the emperor, striking him full force and sending him backwards. Vader approached him now, enjoying the look of shock on Palpatine's face. "You see, my master," he said, moving closer now, holding his lightsaber high above his head, "you taught me too well."

Palpatine became enraged, and with a quick movement he yanked his lightsaber from the belt of Vader. "Such arrogance," he gloated as he ignited his saber, using his left hand. "You have underestimated me, my apprentice," he sneered, "a mistake you shall pay for now!" he added with a lunge towards Vader.

Vader was not prepared for the emperor' attack, and gave a shout of pain when he felt the blade of his opponent slice through the leather of his suit and graze his ribs. Palpatine saw that Vader was in pain, and moved forward to strike again; but Vader was prepared for him this time. Fighting against the pain, and ignoring the blood that he felt oozing out of his side, Vader brought his own weapon up and through the remaining arm of the emperor. Palpatine screamed in pain and frustration, and fell back.

"This is the end for you, my master," Vader said, pushing the pain down deep inside of him. He took the tip of his lightsaber and brought it to Palpatine's throat. "Return now to Hell," he spat, "where you belong." He thrust the blade into the emperor's throat, and then stood back as Palpatine quickly choked on the blood that gushed forth from the grievous wound. He fell forward to the ground as Vader pulled his lightsaber free. It was over.

Vader staggered back, bracing himself with one hand against the bulkhead. He took deep breaths, fighting to remain conscious as the blood soaked the leather of his suit. Leaving the carnage behind, he made his way to the turbolift. As the door opened, he felt as though he would pass out, and he braced his hands on either side of the doorway for a moment to gather his strength. Then he pushed onward, and stepped onto the lift, the doors closing behind him.


	65. Chapter 65

65

_Dagobah_

The fire flickered softly, casting shadows against the walls of the small hut. Silence pervaded the tiny abode, save for the crackling of the twigs. Yoda sat in meditation, his mind focused on the Force. He had been troubled by the manner in which the Skywalker family had left Dagobah; by the way the twins had seemingly rejected the teachings of their Master. Clearly the influence their father had on them was strong. It saddened Yoda deeply to think that the hope that the twins represented might be lost forever.

Suddenly, in the midst of his meditation, Yoda felt a strong shift in the Force. It was as though the balance between Sith and Jedi had been tipped; at once Yoda knew what it must mean. _Palpatine is dead, _he thought with certainty. The dark blot upon the Force that he represented was gone. Darkness still remained, that was certain. But the darkness was compromised now, tinged with streaks of light, faint but undeniable.

Yoda opened his eyes as he realized what this meant, and he scarcely believed it. _The Chosen One is bringing balance to the Force, _he thought with amazement. _He is coming Home. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Vader could feel himself growing more and more light headed as the minutes passed. He did not even know where he was going at this point, but felt compelled to find his family to ensure that they were alright. But where were they? Knowing he didn't have the strength left to search, he sought out his children, hoping that they were back on board by now. Yet, even the concentration it took to focus on Luke and Leia's presence was proving to be taxing for him in his present state as he felt more and more faint. Finally, he gave up trying to locate them, and merely sent them a silent, urgent plea. _Luke…Leia…help me…_

The children of Vader heard his plea, and looked at one another with alarm, sensing their father's distress immediately. Padmé could see the way they looked at one another, and grew alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked them, looking from one to the other. "What's going on?"

"It's Dad," Leia said, standing up at once. "He's in trouble!"

"What!?" Padmé cried. "Where is he?"  
"He's close by," Luke said. He focused for a moment more. "Palpatine is dead," he told his mother, "but Dad is hurt. We have to get to him."

"I'm coming with you," Padmé said as the twins stood up.

Luke and Leia knew their mother well enough to realize that she would not be dissuaded at this point, and said nothing as the three of them headed for the door.

"Whoa now," Han said as they got there. "Where are you going?"

"Our father is close by and he's hurt," Leia told him. "He needs our help!"  
Han considered Leia's words for a moment, and then motioned for a group of clones nearby. "Accompany Lady Vader and her children," he instructed the clones. "I'm going to call for medical assistance," he told Padmé. "Just in case," he hastened to add.

"Thank you, Han," Padmé said, hoping that the assistance would be superfluous. She looked at her children. "Lead the way," she told them.

Vader did not realize it, but he was using his children as homing beacons, their Force signature speaking to him on a subconscious level. The lift stopped, which surprised Vader somewhat as he had no memory of actually selecting a location. He started to step out into the corridor when a wave of pain swept through him, and he stumbled forward, bracing his hands against the open doors of the lift to support him. Just then he heard the footfalls of a group of people approaching at a rapid pace. He sensed his family among them, and looked up to see them coming down the corridor, accompanied by a group of clones.

"Dad!" Luke cried when he spotted Vader. Along with his twin, Luke raced for his father, knowing that he was weakening rapidly. They reached him in time to prevent him from collapsing to the floor, but his weight was too much for them, and they struggled with him for a moment until the clones reached them.

"Ani!" Padmé cried as she pushed her way through the clones to get to him. He was unconscious by this point, having passed out from blood loss, and his face was quite pale. Padmé looked up at the clones. "Take him to the infirmary at once," she told them with authority.

As the clones lifted Vader, the blood that by now had penetrated the leather of his suit became smeared on the white armor of two of the clones. "Oh no," Padmé gasped when she saw it, knowing from whence it came.

Luke and Leia had noticed it too, and were just as alarmed as their mother.

"He's going to be okay, Mom," Luke assured her, doing his best to sound convincing. "Look, here's the medical team now."

A medic along with a medical droid hurried down to where Vader was being held aloft by the clones.

"Set him down," the medic ordered. The clones gently laid him on the floor, and stepped back to allow the medic and his droid assistant to do their job.

"He's bleeding," Padmé told them, "quite heavily."

The medic simply nodded as he assessed Vader's vital signs. He then found the slice in his side where the emperor's light saber had rent the leather, and ordered the droid to pry it open so he could asses the wound.

After a few moments the medic looked up. "We need to get him to the infirmary at once," he said.

"Yeah, we were on our way there when you intervened," Leia said irritably.

The medic merely lifted an eyebrow in response as the clones lifted Vader once again. They carried him onto the lift, accompanied by the medical team, the twins and Padmé. Padmé took one of Vader's hands and held in hers, willing herself not to cry. Luke and Leia were too stunned by the course of events to say anything, and simply rode in the lift in silence, sensing the great fear their mother felt, feeling the very same way that she did.

_He has to be okay, Luke, _Leia thought, looking at her twin, her dark eyes wide with fear.

Luke nodded. _He will be, _he replied.

_How can you be so sure? _

_Because he's the Chosen One. _

This was enough to push Leia's emotions to the surface, and her eyes filled with tears. Standing next to her mother, she took her mother's hand, and leaned her head against Padmé's shoulder. Padmé turned and kissed the top of her daughter's head, giving her hand a squeeze. "It will be okay, Leia," she assured her softly. "We haven't come this far to lose him now."

Leia could only nod, and hope that her mother and brother were right.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, the clones brought Vader to a diagnostic bed where the attending droids and medics had directed them.

"Now leave us," one of the medics told the clones. "You'll only be in the way here."

The clone looked at Padmé as though for confirmation.

"Yes, you may leave," she told him. "Thank you."

The clones filed out of the infirmary, leaving Padmé and the twins alone. They watched anxiously as the droids removed the top portion of the leather suit that Vader were, revealing a great deal of blood.

Padmé grabbed Luke's hand tightly at the sight of the blood, and the gash that soon appeared as its source. As the droids worked to clear off the blood, others cleaned the wound and worked on slowing down the blood.

"He has lost a great deal of blood," the medic reported, looking up at Padmé. "He will undoubtedly require a transfusion."

"I can give him blood," Luke spoke up. "We're the same type."

The medic turned to one of the droids. "Prepare the boy for a blood transfusion at once."

The droid moved at once to Luke. "Come with me, please," it said. Luke looked back at his mother, and then left the room with the droid. Padmé watched him leave, and then turned her eyes back to Vader who was still unconscious on the diagnostic bed. She felt a dull ache in the small of her back, and rubbed at it with one hand.

"You okay, Mom?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked at her daughter. "I'm just tired," she told her. "I'm sure we'll all feel better when your dad is up and about."

Leia nodded, not convinced her mother was telling her the whole truth. Now, however, was not the time to press the issue; and so Leia let it go.

Padmé allowed her daughter to lead her out of the room, but not before casting one last look at Vader as the droids and medics worked on him.

"What's going to happen now that the emperor is dead?" Leia asked her mother as they sat down.

Padmé thought for a moment before answering. "Your father is going to assume the position of leader of the galaxy," she told her at last. "It has always been a dream of his," she added.

Leia watched her mother, sensing how uneasy this made her. "You don't like the idea of him ruling the galaxy, do you?" she asked.

Padmé looked at her daughter, wondering if there was any point to lying. "No," she replied, deciding there wasn't. "I've never liked it, and your father knows it. But I don't seem to have much influence over him in this matter."

"You have more influence on him than anyone, Mom," Leia countered. "Look at how much he has changed just since you came back into his life."

"That's true," Padmé conceded. "But you and Luke are also responsible for that. Don't underestimate how much being a father has changed him."

"I know," Leia replied. "But you're his wife, Mom; his Angel. He turned to the Dark Side to save you! That kind of love is ….it's awesome!"

Padmé smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "And your point is?"

"My point is, you have the power to influence him," Leia replied. "If Dad becomes emperor, you are the only person who can get him to consider changing things."

Padmé considered Leia's words for a moment. _Could I really influence him that way? _She wondered.

Leia could see that her mother was intrigued, and so she continued. "Think of it, Mom," she said. "You were a politician, you know how things work. Don't you think Dad would be happy to have your advice? Your help?"

"I don't know, Leia," Padmé replied. "Your father and I may be happy together, but there are still irreconcilable differences between us. Politics is one of them. We have never seen eye to eye on that."

Leia nodded, a little disappointed, but not discouraged. "Well, that's where you'll have to work your magic on him," she said with a smile.  
"What magic is that?" Padmé asked with a smile.

"The magic to turn him into mush with just a smile," Leia replied with a knowing smile. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm not blind."

Padmé felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. "Leia, really!" she said.

Leia laughed. "Come on, Mom!" she said in exasperation. "I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen! Besides, I think it's cool how you two are still so into each other, even at your age."

Padmé's eyebrows shot up. "At our age??" she asked. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Leia laughed, but before she was able to respond, Luke entered the room, assisted by a medical droid.

"Luke!" Padmé said, jumping to her feet. She came over to her son at once. "Are you okay? How is your father?"

"I don't know," Luke replied as he took a seat. "They just took blood from me, gave me something to drink and made me rest for a few minutes, and then brought me here."

"How do you feel?" Padmé asked, sitting beside him.

"Kinda hungry, actually," Luke replied.

Padmé smiled and looked up at the droid. "Could he have something to eat?"

"Yes," the droid replied. "It would help build his strength back."

"Bring him something at once, please," she replied. "Something nutritious," she added, looking at Luke.

"Lady Vader?"

Padmé looked over to the doorway to see another of the droids standing in the doorway. She stood up at once.

"How's my dad?" Leia asked, joining her mother.

"May I see him?" Padmé asked.

"Come with me, please," the droid replied. Padmé felt a jolt of anxiety at the droid's evasive response. She looked back at Leia. "Stay with your brother," she said, and then followed the droid out the door.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Padmé followed the droid into the recovery room, where Vader was arguing with the medic. She felt her eyes well up with tears of relief at the sight of him.

"Ani!" she cried, running to him.

Vader looked over and held his arms out to her. Padmé embraced him tightly as her emotions spilled out of her.

"It's okay," he told her soothingly, "I'm okay. Palpatine is dead."

"I was so scared," she told him tearfully. "Scared of losing you, of him taking the children from me!"  
Vader stroked her hair softly. "He's gone, Angel," he assured her. "He's burning in Hell now where he belongs, and will never threaten any of us again."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said. "I'm just so relieved you are alright!"  
"Lord Vader!"

Vader and Padmé looked over to see Piett in the doorway. "I hope I'm not intruding," he said.

"No, come in Piett," Vader replied as he released Padmé. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll go get the kids," Padmé said.

Vader nodded and watched her leave. He then turned back to Piett. "Is the emperor's cruiser still in the vicinity?" he asked.

"Yes milord," Piett replied.

"Destroy it," Vader commanded. "I want nothing left of it, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, sir," Piett replied.

"And then set course for Coruscant," Vader continued. "I must move quickly now that the emperor is dead."

"Of course," Piett concurred. "Any further orders, sir?"

"Yes," Vader replied. "My family will require new quarters for the time being," he said. "So arrange for some at once. Also, the corridor outside my quarters," he continued. "There is …something of a mess," he began.

"Already taken care of sir," Piett replied. "I had a clean up crew down there already."

"What did you do with…the emperor?"

"He is now one with the galaxy, sir," Piett replied with a hint of a smile.

Vader smiled. "Excellent," he said.

"Thank you sir," Piett replied, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Vader replied. "Thank you," he said. "If you hadn't been there with Padmé when the emperor arrived…" he stopped not wanting to think about what might have happened.

"It was my honor to protect Lady Vader, sir," Piett replied, gratified by Vader's praise.

"Your loyalty will not go unrewarded, Piett," Vader said. He was about to elaborate when the twins rushed into the door. Vader smiled as he embraced Luke and Leia. Piett left the family alone, and returned to the bridge to follow his orders.

"I understand I have you to thank for saving my life," Vader told his son. "The droids told me you donated blood."

Luke nodded. "I guess we're even now," he replied with a smile. "You saved my life by giving me a kidney; seems only fair I did the same for you."

Vader smiled, and tousled his son's hair.

"So what's next?" Padmé asked him. "Piett left here with a definite sense of purpose."

"We're going to Coruscant," Vader told his wife. "I need to address the Senate."

"What are you going to tell them?" Leia asked.

Vader looked at her, and then at his wife, who waited expectantly for his response. "I will tell them that the tyranny of the late emperor is over," he said. "And that I am assuming control."

"Will you call yourself emperor?" Luke asked.

Vader did not reply at once, not quite sure what to say. The thought of being addressed in the same manner as Palpatine was repugnant to him. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "I will have to think about that before we reach Coruscant."

Vader's response surprised Padmé somewhat, and gave her a glimmer of hope as well. Perhaps there was some truth to what Leia had said after all. She felt the ache in her back again, and rubbed it absent mindedly with her hand. Vader noticed, and turned his attention to her. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding what he was referring to.

"Your back," he said. "It's bothering you."

"Oh, that," Padmé replied. "It's nothing; I guess I'm just tired. Don't worry, please."

Vader did not pursue the issue, but the frown didn't leave his face. "Piett is arranging for new quarters," he told her. "I don't imagine you will want to return to the others now after what happened."

Padmé shook her head. "No," she said adamantly. "Never. Can you arrange for our belongings to be moved?"

"Of course," Vader replied. "I'm sure Piett has already thought of that."

"He's very loyal," she commented. "If he hadn't been there when Palpatine showed up, I hate to think what might have happened. He put his life in danger to protect me, Ani."

"I know," he replied. "He's a good man. I plan to have him replace me as head of the fleet when I assume control of the galaxy."

Padmé nodded, the thought of him stepping into the shoes of Palpatine unsettling her. "How long did they say you had to stay here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, that's what I was discussing when you came in," Vader replied.

"You mean that's what you were arguing about," Padmé pointed out with a smile.

Vader smiled. "Well, I suppose so," he conceded. "They seem to think I need to remain here over night. I have no intention of doing so."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked.

Vader laughed. "Perhaps because you know me so well," he said. He looked up as a junior officer entered the room.

"Excuse me," the young man began, "but Captain Piett ordered me to escort you to your new quarters, Milady."

"I'm coming too," Vader said, getting off the bed.

"Dressed like that?" Padmé said, looking at his hospital garb.

Vader looked down. "Well, maybe not like this," he said. "Luke, Leia," he said, addressing the twins, "Go with the lieutenant and see if our things have been moved to the new quarters yet," he told his son. "If they have, bring me some clothes."

"Sure thing Dad," Luke replied. He and Leia left the room with the officer.

"It will be strange being on Coruscant again," Padmé commented. "It's been a long time since I've been there."

Vader nodded. "I have an estate there, but visit it infrequently. We can make that our home if you wish."

"I'll think about it," she replied.

Vader looked at her. "You'd rather go to Naboo, wouldn't you?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "You know how I love it there."

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said. "Once I have addressed the Senate, we will go to Naboo. Just think, Padmé, no more hiding, not ever again."

Padmé smiled, trying not to let the thought of him as dictator mar the joy of returning to Naboo. "It's about time," she quipped.

"Yes, it certainly is," he said, taking her hands in his. "This will be a whole new life for us, Angel," he said. "A fresh start for all of us, including that new baby girl you're carrying."

Padmé smiled. "You mean boy," she replied.

Vader shook his head with a smile. "You always were so stubborn," he teased.

Padmé lifted her eyebrows in surprise but was prevented from replying when Luke and Leia entered the room.

"Here you go, Dad," Luke said, handing his father some clothes. "Threepio is trying to put everything away, but he's kind of messed things up. I found those things in Leia's room."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Vader replied, standing up and taking the clothes from his son. "I'll be right back," he said, heading for the fresher.

"Mom, are we ever going back to the apartment?" Leia asked.

"I don't think so, Leia," Padmé replied. "After we leave Coruscant your father is taking us to Naboo to live."

"Really?" Luke replied. "That's fantastic"  
Padmé nodded. "Yes it is," she replied. _If only everything else was equally fantastic,_ she thought.

"Will we go to the Lake District?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I imagine so," Padmé replied. "Though your grandparents may object."

"Why would they?" Luke asked.

"Because of your father," Padmé replied, rubbing her back again. "He is still a monster in their eyes, remember?"

"Well maybe when they get to know him they will see how wrong they are," Leia pointed out.

"I hope so, Leia," Padmé replied. "But somehow him taking over the galaxy won't do much to win them over, I'm afraid."

"Don't forget what I told you, Mom," Leia said. "You have the power to change things for the better."

"Perhaps," Padmé said, suddenly feeling very tired. "I hope these new quarters are somewhat comfortable," she said with a sigh.

"They are separate," Luke told her. "Leia and I each have our own, and you and Dad have a bigger one."

Padmé frowned. "I don't like the thought of you two being on your own," she said.

"Don't worry Mom," Leia assured her. "We're almost fifteen now. You can trust us."

"Yes, I'm sure I can," Padmé replied, not certain that her twins wouldn't take full advantage of being on their own. Vader entered the room at this point.

"Are we all set?" he asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "Let's go."

"I hope the replicator is as good as the one in the other apartment," Luke commented as they left the infirmary. "I'm starving!"


	67. Chapter 67

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but a good chunk of it had to be edited out for this site. Besides, I post nearly every day anyway and you guys are all spoiled. :P_

67

"I don't like the thought of Luke and Leia being on their own," Padmé said as she looked through the hodgepodge of clothing for a nightie. "They are very mischievous sometimes."

"I wonder where they got that from," Vader commented as he watched his wife.

Padmé looked over at him. "Yes, I wonder," she replied with a smile. "The Naberries are all very sensible people."

Vader lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, so you've told me before," he commented. "How do you think your parents will feel about us moving to Naboo?"

Padmé shrugged as she pulled a nightie out of the pile of clothes. "They love Luke and Leia," she replied. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see them more."

"But they won't be happy to see me," he said.

Padmé looked at him. "No, I'm afraid they won't," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied. "I don't need their approval."

Padmé frowned, stung slightly by his remark. "No, I don't suppose you do," she replied.

Vader watched her as she undressed, sensing that he had hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry," he said. "That didn't quite come out the way I intended."

Padmé looked up at him. "I know," she replied softly. "I hope that some day my family will come to accept you," she told him. "Nothing would make me happier."

Vader got off the bed and walked over to her. "You're not yourself, Padmé," he said, looking at her with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she pulled her long hair out of the chignon it was in. "I'm just tired," she added. "And I suppose the events of the past day or so have left me rather emotional."

"Is that all it is?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. He looked into her dark eyes, seeing that there was something there, something she was afraid to say.

"I don't know if you want to hear it," she said at last, looking up at him.

"Why not?" he asked. "If something is bothering you, of course I want to know what it is."

Padmé sighed, and moved away from him to sit on the end of the bed. "I'm worried about you becoming emperor," she said at last. "What it will do to you."

"I don't know that I will be emperor," he told her, sitting beside her. "I hate the sound of the very word now."

"Call it what you will," she replied, "you mean to assume control of the galaxy. And I can't help but wonder what it will do to you when that happens."

Vader frowned. "What do you mean, what it will do to me?"  
Padmé sighed, and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Whether you realize it or not, you have changed over the past few months. Having the children and I in your life has changed you, it has lessened the hold the Dark Side has on you. I'm just afraid that with that much power at your command, you will slip away from us again, back into the Darkness forever."

Vader was surprised by her words, and stood up from the bed, unsure how to feel. He couldn't deny that he had changed since having his family in his life; but did she really expect that he would abandon the Dark Side because of it? "I thought you said you loved who I was now," he said at last, not looking at her.

Padmé looked up at him. "I do," she said. "How can you question that?"

"Because you want me to change," he said. "You as much as said so."

Padmé sighed, too tired to fight with him. "You've misunderstood," she said quietly. "And I'm too tired to explain myself. I will love you no matter what," she said to him. "It's up to you whether you believe it or not."

She walked into the fresher and closed the door behind her.

"Luke, you're crazy," Leia said as she watched her brother tampering with the replicator.

"Relax, would you?" he said to her, not stopping what he was doing. "What do you think is gonna happen, anyway?"

"I think you're going to get caught," Leia said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to hang around, you know," he told her.

"I know," she said, continuing to watch.

Luke looked sideways at her with a grin. "I know why you're here," he said. "You're hoping I'll figure out how to over ride the program," he told her.

Leia tried not to smile. "No, no," she insisted, "I just hope you get caught, that's all."

Luke rolled his eyes as he continued his tinkering of the computer program.

Padmé returned to the bedroom, and was surprised to see that the room was empty. Figuring that Vader was angry about the conversation they'd had, she got into bed, doing her best not to let the emotions within her get the better of her. She pulled the covers back and lay down, wincing as the ache in her back returned. She rolled onto her side, trying to ease the pain. _Why are you doing this, Ani? _She thought as she closed her eyes, stemming the tears that were welling up. _Don't you know how much I need you? _

The door to the bedroom opened, and Padmé opened her eyes to see Vader standing in the doorway. In his hands were a bunch of wildflowers. Padmé looked at them, then up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I…picked these for you," he said, holding out the flowers to her.

At that moment he reminded Padmé so much of the little boy she had known so many years ago. _I made this for you, so you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune._ She could only look at him, too emotional to speak.

"I…picked them in the meadow room," he explained, concerned by her silence. "I know how much you love these flowers."

Padmé sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "You didn't need to do that," she said, "you need rest."

Vader shook his head impatiently. "I _did_ need to do it," he said, kneeling down before her, placing the flowers on her lap. "I was insensitive, and thoughtless, and…"

She stopped him with a finger over his lips. "Don't go on," she said. "It's okay."

"No it isn't," he insisted, looking at her with troubled eyes. "I don't know why I talk to you that way," he said. "I don't know why I question your love for me, when you've proven time and time again that you love me. I know you do, I …I suppose I'm just stupid sometimes."

Padmé took his face in her hands. "No, you're not stupid," she said. "Just insecure."

"Insecure?" he said.

She nodded. "I'm not going to explain why I think you are; I don't want to fight any more."

"No, neither do I," he said. "I love you, Padmé; I don't know what I would do without you."

Padmé smiled, the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I love you too," she said, pulling him closer. Vader wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her body melting into his as though it had been made for his.

"Make love to me, Anakin," she whispered into his ear as she ran her hands into his hair.

Vader pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure? You're not too tired?"

Padmé shook her head. "No," she told him as she twirled his hair around her fingers. "I need you."

Vader did not need any further convincing, and moved so that his body pushed her onto her back. "I think we're squashing the flowers," she added with a smile.

"Oh well," he said with a smile. "I'll pick you more tomorrow. Unless the holographic shaaks eat them all."

Padmé giggled at him as he moved down to kiss her.


	68. Chapter 68

68

_Death Star _

Athlena Thek pretended to listen to the officers as they sat around the enormous table. She had never enjoyed formal affairs, and hated politics. And yet, as chief medical officer on board the mighty space station, it was expected of her to attend these functions. She found her mind wandering as she sat trying not to look too bored.

What had started off as a wonderful relationship with the Grand Moff Tarkin had lately become tiresome. He was far too controlling for her liking, and the physical aspect of their relationship had become predictable and tedious. _I bet Vader is never boring in bed,_ she thought as she traced a line of condensation down the side of her wine glass. _I bet his wife is never counting the tiles on the ceiling when he's making love to her. _

The formal affair ended, and the officers dispersed to their own personal duties.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tarkin asked as he escorted Dr. Thek to her quarters.

"I suppose so," she replied. "That Ozzel certainly is a strange fellow though."

Tarkin smiled. "Yes, he's rather unusual. I can see why Vader was so anxious to unload him."

Thek frowned, and looked at him. "Is that what you think he did to me?" she asked him.

"Of course not my dear," he said, picking up her hand and kissing it. "You were promoted, remember?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she replied.

"Lord Vader is not an easy man to work with, I know," Tarkin said. "He has a lot of emotional baggage, plus his stubborn adherence to that strange religion of his makes him a very difficult person to get along with."

Thek remained silent for a moment, wondering what Tarkin would think if he knew the other side of Darth Vader, the side very few were privy to knowing. "Lord Vader is a multi-faceted man," Thek replied at last. "I don't think many can truly say that they know him."

Tarkin looked at her, sensing that there was more to her words than met the eye. "If I didn't know better I'd think that you had feelings for him," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Thek replied a little too quickly. "The man is more machine than human being. I should know."

Tarkin nodded, not convinced by her reply. "Let's not talk about Lord Vader any more tonight, shall we?" he suggested as they reached her quarters. "It's something of a mood killer, don't you think?" he added with a smile.

Thek smiled. "Yes, I couldn't agree more," she replied as they entered her quarters.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Vader tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were disjointed, and troubling. He saw Luke and Leia in pain, but he didn't know why. There was no sign of Palpatine, no obvious source of their pain; and yet it was clear to him that they were suffering a great deal. Finally he awoke, his mind too troubled to sleep any longer. He sat up in bed, careful not to wake his wife. Vader got out of bed, found his shorts on the floor and pulled them on.

"What's wrong?"

Vader turned to see Padmé looking up at him, propped up on one arm. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to check on the kids," he said.

"Did you dream about them again?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I just have the feeling that something is wrong."

Padmé frowned. "I'm coming with you," she said, getting out of the bed.

Vader knew better than to try and dissuade his wife, and simply waited for her to don her nightie. She then joined him and the two of them left their quarters and crossed the corridor.

"They're both in here," Vader said.

Padmé frowned. "What are they up to?" she wondered.

"We'll soon find out," Vader said, using the Force to open the door. The sight that met their eyes stopped them in their tracks. A sticky trail of melted ice cream met them at the doorway. "What the hell?" Vader said, looking at the trail.

Carefully avoiding the sticky mess on the floor, Vader and Padmé entered the quarters, following the trail until they reached its source.

"Oh my," Padmé said when they reached the replicator. A pile of broken dishes and an enormous puddle of ice cream covered the floor, and it was soon obvious what was going on. The replicator had gone haywire, and dishes of ice cream covered with whipped cream kept appearing, each one sending the previous one crashing to the floor.

"LUKE! LEIA!" Vader bellowed. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Padmé had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. This was really the first time he had seen their naughty side, and she was most interested to see how he would deal with it.

Luke and Leia appeared, both of them looking rather nauseous.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vader demanded, realizing why he had sensed their discomfort. By the look of things they had consumed enough ice cream to bring down a rancor.

"We just wanted some ice cream," Leia said, giving her father the puppy-dog-eyes routine. "The replicator went crazy, and we couldn't stop it!"

"Try again," Vader said, folding his arms over his chest. "I know you're lying."

Leia looked at her twin for help, giving him an I-told-you-so look.

"Well, I guess maybe I ...uh…sorta changed the ..uh…programming," Luke admitted sheepishly.

"That is obvious," Vader replied. "What we want to know is why?"

Luke looked as though he wanted to be swallowed up into a black hole. "We were…hungry?"

Vader had to fight not to laugh, for his son reminded him so much of himself at that moment. "I see," he replied. "And the mess?"

"We sent Threepio and Artoo to get a mop and pail," Leia said lamely.

"And the replicator?" Vader asked. "It's still producing bowls of ice cream. Just how much have the two of you eaten, anyway?"

"Well, we couldn't get it to stop," Luke explained. "And didn't want to waste it, so I guess, well…" he looked at Leia for help. "Maybe….ten?"

"Ten??" Vader exclaimed. "You've each had five bowls of ice-cream??"

"No, we've each had ten," Leia said with a sick little smile.

Vader was rendered speechless, and turned to his wife in his exasperation. "Can you believe this?" he asked her.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I told you they shouldn't be on their own," she added.

Vader looked back at the twins. "So I see," he replied. "Well I suppose there's only one solution. Go and grab your mattresses, both of you. You're sleeping in our quarters."

"Oh, Dad," Leia whined. "It was just a mistake!"  
"Yes, our mistake for leaving the two of you on your own," Vader returned. "But before you go, you're going to clean up the mess you made while I stop the replicator from making any more."

"How are you going to do that?" Luke asked, following his father into the kitchenette.

Vader looked at his son as he punched a hole in the wall beside the replicator. "Like this," he said. The circuits under the wall shorted out and the replicator finally stopped. The droids entered the quarters at this point. "Threepio, get in here," Vader called.

Threepio shuffled into the kitchenette. "Oh my!" he exclaimed upon seeing the mess.

"How did you let this happen?" Vader asked the hapless droid. "You're supposed to be watching them!"  
"Oh don't blame him, Anakin," Padmé stepped in. "They are always pulling tricks on the poor fellow."

"Oh yes, Milady," Threepio concurred mournfully. "They certainly are!"

Vader wasn't sure if he ought to laugh or pull out his hair at this point. "Get this cleaned up," he told his children. "Threepio, you and Artoo bring their mattresses across to our quarters. They can't be trusted on their own, obviously."

Luke and Leia looked down at their ice cream coated feet, unable to face their father any longer. Vader looked at Padmé and shook his head in amazement. She merely smiled at him, loving how exasperated the mighty Darth Vader was.

"Come on, get to it," she told the twins. "And then you both need a shower, you're covered in ice cream. Honestly, the two of you are like four year olds, not fourteen year olds."

"Sorry," the twins said in unison, a chorus they had practiced well over the years.

"Come on," Vader said, taking his wife's hand, "they'll be a while. We'll be waiting for you across the hall," he told the twins as they set to work cleaning up the mess.

As soon as they were in the corridor with the door closed behind them, Padmé burst into laughter. Vader was surprised by her reaction, and soon he was laughing too.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said, "I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it!"

Vader nodded. "I shouldn't laugh either," he said. "Especially since I pulled a stunt just like that when I was twelve."

Padmé's eyes widened. "You did??"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly. "I tampered with the programming of the replicator in the padawan kitchen at the Jedi Temple," he recalled with a smile. "I managed to make quite a mess too before someone caught me."

"Just as I suspected," she said as they entered their own quarters. "It's the Skywalker genes that make them so naughty."

Vader laughed. "Well, I'd show you just how naughty I truly can be if the twins weren't about to enter the room," he told her with a smile.

"You're terrible," she said with a smile.

"I know," he replied with a smile as they sat down and waited for the twins. "You know that's the first time I've disciplined them," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Yes it is," she replied. "And you did marvelously."

"Thanks," he said. "How did you do it for fourteen years on your own??"

Padmé shrugged. "You do what you have to do," she replied. "But it's very nice having help now. You're a wonderful father, Anakin."

Vader was gratified by her praise. It meant a lot to him, for he saw her as a paragon of parenthood; that she thought he was doing a good job was tremendously significant to him.

"Thanks Angel," he said at last, taking her hand. "That means a lot coming from you. You're not an easy act to follow," he added with a smile.

She smiled. "Parenting isn't easy," she said, "but I wouldn't trade my life with them for anything in the galaxy."

"I know what you mean," he said. "Does this mean the new child will be just as naughty?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "That depends," she said.

"On what?"

"On whether she is more like you or more like me," she teased.

Vader laughed. "Nice, very nice," he said. The door opened and the two of them looked over to see Artoo Detoo dragging two mattresses into the room. Following him were Luke and Leia, looking dejected and embarrassed.

"Well I hope you've both learned your lesson," Vader said, assuming his stern face once more.

"Yes, we have," Luke said.

"Good," he said, standing up. "Now let's all try to get some sleep," he said. "We will be arriving at Coruscant tomorrow, for what is sure to be a busy day."

"Good night," Padmé said to her children, her heart going out to them. She went over to them and gave them each a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

"Oh they will have sweet dreams all right," Vader quipped. "They have enough sugar in their systems to put a wookiee into a diabetic coma."

Luke and Leia could sense that their father had calmed down a little, and cracked a small grin at his comment. He looked at them and shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face. "Good night, trouble makers," he said.

"Night Dad," they called back as Vader and Padmé headed back to their room. When their parents had left the room, Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"Okay, next time? Popcorn," Luke said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Leia merely threw her pillow at him in response.


	69. Chapter 69

69

_Death Star _

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Athlena cried as she watched Tarkin storming around the room.

"Sorry?" he retorted hotly. "Sorry?? Is that supposed to take back what you said?"

"It was a mistake!" she replied. "We had been talking about him earlier, I guess he was just on my mind!"

"While we were making love?" he snapped. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I mean…I don't know what you want me to say," she replied miserably.

"I think you've said enough," Tarkin said as he pulled on his boots. "It's pretty apparent that it isn't me you want, Athlena. A pity really, I could give you far more than most men, including Darth Vader."

With that he stormed out the door, leaving Thek shaken and alone. She held her face in her hands, trying to calm her shattered nerves. _He'll cool off, _she told herself; _he's just angry now…it'll be alright…he enjoys me too much to stay mad at me. _

She got out of bed and walked into the fresher to splash some cold water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she cursed herself for ever having allowed herself to care about Darth Vader. She knew now what doing that had done to her; it had ruined her for any other man. And she hated him for that, and hated herself for her weakness. _You won't win this time, Vader; _she thought resolutely, _I won't let you destroy my life a second time. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Lord Vader, we have entered the Coruscant System," Piett informed his commander as Vader entered the bridge.

"Very good," Vader replied. "Establish orbit once we reach the capital."

"Of course sir."

Vader folded his arms over his chest, trying his best to maintain his cool, calm exterior. Inside, he was a jumble of nerves. He had no idea what sort of reaction the death of Palpatine would garner from the Imperial Senate, nor how they would react to his own ascendancy. Most of all he was worried what affect all of this would have on Padmé.

It was no secret how she felt about Vader taking control of the galaxy; she had never liked the idea. No, scratch that: she had always hated the idea. And yet, she knew that this was a life long dream of his; surely she would not hold him back from fulfilling a life long dream?

"Piett, send a message to the Imperial Senate," Vader commanded. "Tell them an emergency session has been called and to meet at 1900 this evening."

"Yes milord," Piett replied. "What should I do if they ask questions about the emperor's whereabouts?"

Vader considered this for a moment. "Tell them their questions will be answered very soon," he replied.

"Very good, sir," Piett replied.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," Luke complained as he sat down to breakfast.

"Me neither," Leia said taking a seat beside him. "I'm not very hungry."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Padmé said as she set their plates in front of them.

"I'm never eating ice cream again," Luke moaned.

"Me neither," Leia agreed, as each of them looked at their lunch with expressions of dismay.

"Maybe we ought to go down to the infirmary and get something for your stomach aches," Padmé said. "Or you won't be able to come to Coruscant later on."

"I _really_ want to go to Coruscant," Leia said. "I've wanted to go there forever!"

"Well then let's get something to ensure that you are able to," Padmé said. "Let's go."

"Is Dad going to tell the Senate that he killed the emperor?" Luke asked as they walked through the corridors together.

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "I really have no idea what he's going to say. I'm not even sure he knows."

"I think they'll be happy he's dead," Leia said. "He was a dictator, a monster; who wouldn't be happy?"

"True," Padmé replied. "But there are many who benefited from his stranglehold on the galaxy, the wealthy in particular. They may not take kindly to your father's actions."

"Somehow I don't think that Dad will let that bother him," Luke remarked.

"No, I'm sure you're right," Padmé said as they reached the infirmary. "Now let's get you two looked at."

_Death Star_

Tarkin sat at his desk, his ego still smarting from the previous night. The fact that he was married while involved with Dr. Thek didn't seem to factor into the situation: she had insulted him in the worst possible way. Bad enough she had been thinking of another man during their love making, but _Vader_?? _He's not even a man anymore, _Tarkin thought petulantly. _She is attracted to him over me?? _ The more he thought of it, the angrier he got. His ego had been shattered, and he knew that his dalliance with the attractive doctor had to end. He had his pride, after all. How could he continue on knowing she was using him as a substitute for another? _She has to go, _he thought decisively; _every time I see her I will be reminded of this humiliation, and that I will not tolerate._

Tarkin looked up as an underling entered the room. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, I have just received word from our contacts on Coruscant," the young man replied. "Lord Vader has called for an emergency session of the Senate."

Tarkin frowned. "Vader has?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Curious," Tarkin said, standing up. "Since when does Vader get involved with the Senate? He hates politics."

"I don't know, sir," the underling replied, not realizing that the question was a rhetorical one. "But the session has been called for 1900 hours Coruscant time."

Tarkin nodded. "Very well," he said. "I expect a full report on this…session," he said. "I am very curious to see what Vader is doing, and what reaction the emperor will have to this bold move of his."

"I will ensure that you received word as soon as they contact us, sir," the man replied, and then left Tarkin with a bow.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader returned to his quarters, his mind working constantly to keep everything in order. He knew what he said to the Senate had to be worded just right if he wanted a smooth transition of power. Although the Imperial Senate was basically a powerless body, they still had some influence on the regional governors. And then there was the Rebel Alliance. It was no secret to anyone in the upper echelons of the Empire that many senators, including most notably the late Bail Organa, had ties to the Alliance. Indeed, how else would a rag tag collection of disgruntled beings from across the galaxy be able to afford the trappings of their elaborate revolution without the financial backing of the elite? The thought of doing away with the senate completely had been one that the late emperor had been considering for some time; yet the time had never seemed right to do so. Perhaps now was the time; perhaps a clean break from the past was what was needed to usher in the new Empire.

Vader found his son alone in the small apartment. Luke looked up from the datapad he was reading and gave his father a smile.

"What's wrong?" Vader asked, sensing all was not right.

"Nothing," Luke replied, setting the datapad down. "I'm still not feeling great."

Vader sat down beside his son, a frown of concern on his face. "Did you go to the infirmary?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, they gave me and Leia some gross stuff to take," he said. "Leia's fine, I'm still feeling like bantha poodoo."

Vader smiled at his son's use of one of his own favourite expressions. "I guess you learned your lesson then, didn't you?" he asked.

"I'll say," Luke replied. "I don't think I ever want to see another bowl of ice cream for as long as I live."

"Well, that will pass in time," Vader replied. "Take it from me."

Luke's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Vader leaned back and smiled. "Well, let's just say you are more like me than you know," he replied.

Luke laughed, pleased beyond measure to hear it. "So how come you came down so hard and me and Leia, then? If you were just as bad as us?"

"I'm your father," he replied. "I'm supposed to do that."

"Yeah, I guess," Luke admitted. "So who gave you heck when you got caught?"

Vader smiled. "Who says I got caught?"

Luke was about to pump his father for more information when the door opened and Leia and Padmé entered the room. Threepio followed them, carrying a large parcel in his arms.

"What have we here?" Vader said, standing up and looking at the droid.

"The clothes we ordered, remember Dad?" Leia replied excitedly. "They just arrived!"

"Ah yes," Vader said, doing his best to muster some of the excitement his daughter felt. "Perfect timing. I can't address the senate wearing this old thing," he said with a smile.

Leia laughed. "Oh Daddy," she said, giving him a kiss. "Let's check them out. Come on!"  
Vader exchanged a look of amusement with his wife before joining Leia at the table where Threepio had set the box down.

"I don't remember ordering this," Vader said, pulling out a rather colorful tunic.

"I ordered it for you, Dad," Leia said. "I thought you needed to spice up your wardrobe a bit."

Vader looked at the outrageous shirt, and then at his wife who merely smiled in amusement. "You did, did you?" he asked.

"Yep," Leia replied. "Try it on, Dad. The colors will bring your eyes out."

Vader was amused by his daughter's attempts to increase his fashion sense. "Thank you for your advice," he said, folding the shirt back up. "But I think I'll stick to black."

Leia shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said as she pulled out the clothes she had ordered for herself. "What is _this?" _she exclaimed, picking up a rather conservative looking dress with a high collar.

"I picked that out for _you_," Vader replied.

Leia looked aghast at the garment, and then up at her father. "You've got to be kidding," she said.

Vader was about to respond when he caught his wife's eye. "What?" he said. "You should have seen the one she wanted!"

"Perhaps next time you two could…compromise a bit more," Padmé suggested diplomatically.

"I did compromise," Leia protested. "He didn't let me get _anything_ I wanted."

"That's because everything you wanted would have made you look like a …"

"Anakin!" Padmé interjected before he could finish the sentence.

Luke merely chuckled, enjoying the entire spectacle.

"When are we arriving at Coruscant?" Padmé asked, changing the subject as she helped Leia unpack the rest of the box.

"Within the hour," Vader replied. "I thought perhaps we could take Luke and Leia to the estate before we head over to the Senate."

"You mean we don't have to go to the Senate?" Luke asked.

"I didn't think the two of you would enjoy it particularly," Vader replied. "Especially since the estate has a rather large array of amenities that you may enjoy."

"Amenities? Like…gaming rooms?" Luke asked hopefully.

Vader smiled. "Among other things," he replied.

"Hmmm, Senate, or gaming rooms," Luke said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with one finger. "Tough call there," he quipped.

Vader and Padmé looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

_Death Star_

Athlena Thek returned to her quarters after a particularly grueling day. She had been nursing a terrible headache all day, brought on by the stress of the situation with Tarkin. She had not seen him since the previous night, when he had left her quarters in such a snit. Thek had decided to give him some space and time to cool off, feeling certain that by the end of her shift he would have made some attempt to contact her. But he had not. And now she was starting to wonder if he would.

Entering her quarters, Thek headed over to the comm. where she saw that there was indeed a message waiting for her. But it was not the apology she was expecting; it was a transfer order. Tarkin was sending her back to the _Exactor. _


	70. Chapter 70

70

_Coruscant _

"This place is _huge!"_ Luke exclaimed as Vader lead his family, along with the two droids, into the enormous estate. They had invited Han Solo and Chewbacca along as well; partly for security reasons, and partly to keep the twins out of trouble. Han wasn't sure he was up to the task after hearing about the ice cream incident.

"It's too big, really," Vader remarked, looking around. "I seldom come here, never have really. The emperor thought it was fitting for me to own a place like that."

"Well I think it's cool," Leia said. "Is it okay if Luke and I look around? We'll be good, I promise."

Vader exchanged a look with his wife. "Of course," he replied. "And Captain Solo will ensure that you are," he added with a smile.

"Don't you trust us, Dad?" Luke asked, giving his father an earnest look.

"No," Vader replied flatly.

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of shock, but their father wasn't fazed by it. "Let's go get ready," he said to Padmé. "Threepio, bring our bags. Follow me."

Luke and Leia watched their parents and the golden protocol droid ascend the enormous staircase, the look of shock not having left their faces.

"I _told_ you we'd get caught," Leia said to her twin, punctuating her statement with a punch to Luke's arm.

"You guys are crazy if you think you're gonna get away with anything having Darth Vader as a dad," Han remarked with a smirk. "He can read every thought in your heads, remember?"

"Well, when he's not preoccupied he can," Luke replied. "Come on, let's check this place out. I have a feeling we're going to like it here a lot."

Padmé was not quite as excited about the prospect of staying in the enormous estate as the children were; for the thought that this had been a gift from Palpatine would not leave her mind.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Vader asked, looking at her with concern.

She looked up at him. "Yes," she replied. "I guess I'm just anxious about tonight."

"So am I," he admitted. "I'm no politician, Padmé, as you know. I don't want this to be a messy transition, but there are bound to be questions about the emperor's death."

Padmé nodded. "No doubt," she replied. "But he was very much hated, Anakin, don't forget; I doubt very much that he will be mourned by many, with the exception of the wealthy whose pockets he lined."

"Perhaps not," he replied. "At any rate, we shall soon see what the reaction will be when his death is announced tonight."

"What do you plan to do about the Senate?" she asked. "It has been powerless for years now; do you have any intention of returning some of the power that Palpatine took from it?"

"I don't know," he replied. "This has all happened so quickly, I'm not sure what the next steps will be. I was rather hoping you would help me with that."

Padmé was surprised by his request. "Really? You want me to help?"

"Of course," he said, taking her hand. "You're the politician, Padmé, not me. I've always dreamed of ruling the galaxy with you. You know that."

Padmé did not reply, for she did not want to tell him how she truly felt. Yes, she was very much aware of how he wanted to rule the galaxy; she would never forget that terrible day on Mustafar when he invited her to rule the galaxy with him. She had wanted no part of it then, and she wanted no part of it now. But how could she tell him that? When he was asking for her help?

"I know you have," she said at last, wishing she could muster up more enthusiasm. "I just hope you are not disappointed if things don't work out the way you hope."

Vader frowned. "Why wouldn't they?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Padmé sighed. "I mean being a leader is not easy," she replied. "There will always be some who don't like you, who don't agree with you. There's no way of pleasing everyone all of the time."

"I'm not interested in pleasing everyone," he told her. "I only want to do what is best for the galaxy."

"I know you do," she replied. "And I will be happy to help you determine what that is."

"Here we are," Vader announced as he stopped outside an enormous set of doors. "The master suite." He opened the doors to reveal a huge, luxurious suite. "I suppose it was Palpatine's idea of irony having a room like this," Vader remarked bitterly. "Knowing I would never use it."

"Not irony: cruelty," Padmé commented as she followed her husband into the room. "He wanted to constantly remind you of your disabilities."

Vader nodded. "Yes, he did," he agreed, "but I have the last laugh, Padmé," he said, turning to her.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, you do," she said. "And the chance to make right all the terrible things he did to the galaxy."

Vader had not considered that point of view, for he was so accustomed to thinking of the Empire as the Ultimate Good. But now that he thought of it, how could it be if it was the creation of Palpatine? How could Absolute Evil create Absolute Good?

"There are many decisions to be made," he said at last. "And I will be counting on you to help me make the right ones."

Padmé smiled. "Come on, let's get changed. We don't want to keep the Senate waiting."

The Senate chambers were filled to capacity, as each and every member of the Assembly stood in attendance. The enormous hall was abuzz with the language of thousands of beings, all asking the same questions: _What is going? What is Vader doing? Where is the emperor? _

As 1900 hours approached, the anxiety level grew; a hush fell over the thousands of beings. From the center of the room, the podium of the emperor began to emerge. The room fell silent as the round disc-like dais rose above them. There was but one person standing in the podium, a black clad, hooded figure. It was clear to anyone that this was not the emperor, for the person was very large and imposing in stature. But it could not be Vader either, could it? The mask of the Emperor's right hand was well known in the galaxy, not to mention the dreadful sound of his mechanical breathing…_So who was this imposter?_ The senators started asking one another, and the room was soon buzzing with chatter once again.

Vader stood looking at the assembly, his palms sweaty, his heart racing. This was the moment of truth. What he said in the next few minutes would determine the fate of the galaxy. He glanced behind him to his wife, who was seated in the shadows. She too was hooded, but he could sense her smile in the obscurity and he turned back to the assembly. He held up a hand to call for silence, and in a few moments, the huge chamber was silent once again.

"The emperor is dead," were Vader's first words. He waited for a few moments for the shocked reaction to die down before he continued. "I am taking his place," he said simply. The reaction to this was louder as more than one being called out their protest.

"You're not Vader!" one senator shouted out.

"Who are you?"

"What right do you have to make such a claim?"

At this, a phalanx of storm troopers appeared at the periphery of the enormous room. Silence soon fell upon the assembly once again.

"I _am_ Vader," he said calmly. "I have been freed of the mechanical prison I was placed in by the late emperor."

The reaction from the assembly was one of surprise and disbelief.

"Why should any of us believe you?" challenged one senator, nonplussed by the menacing presence of the clones. Others joined in his protest. Finally Padmé stood up.

"Senators," she called out. "Listen to me!"

The noise quieted down again, allowing her to speak. "I come before you today as one who served in this noble assembly for many years," she said. "And I promise you that the man before you here today _is_ Darth Vader."

"And who are you that we should believe _you?" _One being challenged her.

Padmé hesitated, but only for a moment. And then she lowered her hood. She did not need to tell them who she was; everyone knew the face of Padmé Amidala. What they didn't know was what she was doing here with Darth Vader, when everyone thought she had died years ago.

"Senator Amidala!" one senator called out at last. "You're alive!"

Before Padmé or Vader could say another word the assembled senators broke into a spontaneous round of applause, thunderous and punctuated with shouts of joy at seeing the much beloved Senator of Naboo alive.

Padmé was quite overwhelmed by their reaction, and turned to her husband. Vader was as stunned as she was, and simply joined in the applause. _She is the key, _he realized, _she is the way, she always has been, always shall be. _

"Senator Amidala, what is going on?" one senator asked as the applause finally came to an end.

"Lord Vader has already told you that," Padmé replied, turning to him. "He has freed us all from of the tyranny of Palpatine; and has asked me to help me reshape the future. We need your help to do it," she concluded.

The senators did not respond, and seemed somewhat confused at this point. Most could not conceive of the honorable Padmé Amidala being in league with Darth Vader, and it made them wonder what he had done to garner her support.

"Senator Amidala, I think many of us are somewhat shocked to see you in league with Darth Vader," one brave senator spoke up. "You have always stood for justice, and freedom; and Vader..." He stopped, afraid to say more. "Could you explain why you have allied yourself with him?"

Padmé wasn't quite sure how to respond, and turned to Vader for help.

"Senator Amidala is my wife," he said simply. "No further explanation will be given."

The shocked silence that followed was more telling than any shouts of disbelief. Padmé felt Vader take her hand, and she turned to him, feeling more like Lady Vader than she ever had.

"This meeting is adjourned," he said finally, breaking into the pregnant silence that had pervaded the room. Without releasing his wife's hand, he activated the mechanism that lowered the dais. The stunned assembly watched as the two of them disappeared.


	71. Chapter 71

71

No sooner had Vader and his wife left the office of the now deceased emperor, then they were bombarded with news reporters. Try as they may, the storm troopers were unable to keep them from finding their way to the executive suite, no doubt aware of the secret routes to the inner sanctum after many years of service to the emperor.

"Lord Vader! What are your plans for the Senate?"

"How did the emperor die?"

"Senator Amidala, how long have you been married to Darth Vader?"

"Was this a marriage of convenience?"

Vader took his wife's hand, and pulled her closer to him. "Our plans for the Senate shall be revealed when the time is right," he said. "Our marriage is not open to public scrutiny, and we will entertain no questions about our personal lives."

The reporters continued to press, until Vader gave a nod to the clones nearby, who shoved them out of the way, allowing Padmé and Vader to get to the lift.

"I suppose we'd better get used to that," Vader remarked as the lift carried them away.

Padmé nodded. "One of the things I never enjoyed about being in public office," she replied.

"I don't blame you," he replied. "They're like parasites."

Padmé smiled. "I suppose in a way they are," she replied. "How long do you plan to hide your face from them? You know sooner or later someone will see it."

"I know," Vader replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I suppose we'll have to deal with that when the time comes."

Padmé nodded. No doubt the galaxy would be shocked to learn of the true identify of Darth Vader. No doubt they would question what could have happened to the great Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker to turn him into Darth Vader.

The lift doors opened and the clones waiting for them immediately fell into step, forming a protective circle around Vader and Padmé. More reporters awaited them as they made their way to the landing platform, but the clones were able to keep them away.

"I think perhaps you ought to call a press conference," Padmé suggested as they boarded their shuttle. "You have many questions to answer, it's unavoidable."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Vader replied as they took their seats aboard the shuttle.

Padmé smiled. "You sound so enthusiastic," she commented.

Vader laughed. "Well, I'm not," he replied. "You know how much I love the media."

She nodded. "I know," she replied. "But it's part of your new position; which, by the way, you need to give a name to. Any ideas?"

Vader rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No," he replied. "Anything but emperor, that's all I know at this point."

Padmé could see how tired he was, and took his hand. "Well I think that went very well," she said, leaning her head against his arm.

"Thanks to you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Well we're in this together, right?" she asked.

"True," he replied. "I'm beginning to see just how much I am going to need you, Padmé. You have the diplomatic skills and the experience I lack."

"Don't underestimate yourself," she replied. "Being a father has helped you more than you know."

Vader laughed. "I suppose so," he replied. "I wonder what those two have been up to tonight. I hope Solo managed to keep them in line."

"Oh I think he's up to the challenge," Padmé replied. "He's the best babysitter I've ever had."

"Four years in the Imperial Academy, is that what it takes to watch our children?" he quipped.

Padmé laughed. "Well, it doesn't hurt."

The estate was quiet when Padmé and Vader arrived a short time later. Han met them in the foyer, and both Vader and Padmé couldn't help but notice that he looked more than a little frazzled.

"How did it go?" Han asked as the three of them walked through the foyer.

"I think it went well," Padmé replied. "Of course the media was everywhere."

"Naturally," Han replied. "I'm sure you handled them effectively," he added, looking at Vader.

"The clones handled them actually," he replied wryly. "How were the twins?"

Han smiled. "They are something else those two," he replied.

"Uh oh," Padmé said, exchanging a look with her husband. "What did they do?"

"Nothing, really," Han replied. "They were just really curious about checking out the place. But once they wound down I managed to get them to go to bed. I can't guarantee that they're asleep up there, though," he added.

"Impressive, Solo," Vader replied. "Most impressive."

"Yes, I should say so," Padmé replied. "We'll check on them when we go up. Thank you Han," she said.

"No problem, Milady," Han replied. "They're good kids. I enjoy spending time with them. Chewbacca does too- calls them cubs," he told them with a smile.

Vader laughed. "Well perhaps we ought to go check on our cubs before we turn in," he said to Padmé, taking her hand. "Good night Solo," he said to Han.

"Good night Sir," Han replied. "Milady."

"Good night Han," Padmé replied. "Sleep well."

_Death Star_

Athlena Thek had not risen through the ranks of the Imperial Medical Academy by chance. Thek was an intelligent woman; more than that, she knew how to look after herself.

Tarkin's order to have her transferred back to the _Exactor_ was a slap in the face to her. She realized why he had done it; his ridiculously overblown ego had not been able to get over her slip up. And rather than face her knowing that he could never satisfy her, he had just decided to get rid of her. Once she was over the shock of it, Thek decided that she was not going to make it so easy for him. If mind games were his thing, then he'd met his match.

Thek had spent the better part of the morning composing a message to her good friend, Vera, on the _Exactor. _ Once that had been sent, she stood up from her comm. console, took a deep breath, and left her quarters.

Tarkin had just come off duty, and was reading over his messages in the privacy of his quarters when he heard the door chime sound. With a scowl he looked over at the door, annoyed by the intrusion. "Enter!" he barked, preparing to berate whoever it was for disturbing him in his off hours. The last person he expected to see was his former lover.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he stood up.

"We need to talk, Governor," Thek said calmly.

"We have nothing to talk about," he snapped. "If you think for a moment that I would even consider giving you a second chance, then…"

"Don't flatter yourself," she cut in sharply. "I was foolish to get involved with you in the first place. The order you signed sending me back to the _Exactor_ shows what a low life you really are."

Tarkin's brows lowered angrily. "I warn you, Doctor, that you are treading on very thin ice."

"I don't care," she retorted. "I came here to make a deal with you."

Tarkin snorted derisively. "A deal?" he replied contemptuously. "I hardly think you are in a position to be making any deals, Athlena."

"Oh I beg to differ, Wilhuff," she replied just as haughtily. "I happen to know that you are married," she continued. "And I have to wonder what your dear wife would think if she knew that you and I had been involved in a physical relationship."

Tarkin looked at her for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Is that the best you can do?" he said mockingly. "My wife has not shared my bed, nor have I wanted her to, for nearly twenty years! She wouldn't care one jot that I'd taken a lover; in fact she'd probably thank you for your trouble. No, you'll have to come up with something more potent than that if you wish to threaten me, Doctor."

Thek was somewhat surprised by Tarkin's reaction to her threat, but not discouraged it. She had an ace up her sleeve, one that she felt certain he could not laugh off so cavalierly. "Well, if you insist," she said at last, folding her arms over her chest. "You do a great deal of talking while having sex, Tarkin," she stated. "Perhaps to make up for your lack of ability," she added. She enjoyed watching the smile disappear from his face for a moment, and then continued. "You have told me a great deal over the past few weeks, perhaps more than you realize."

The frown had returned to Tarkin's sallow face. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about your plans," she replied. "Your big, grandiose plans to take control of this space station," she continued. "Oh yes, I remember your plan well, Tarkin. You have it all laid out in that devious, scheming mind of yours. I wonder what the emperor or even Darth Vader would think if they knew of your plans?"

Tarkin was silent for a moment, realizing that she had him over a barrel. "What do you want?" he said at last, smart enough to know when he had been bested.

"I want a better assignment," she said at once. "I refuse to be sent back to the very ship I was promoted from," she continued. "Send me to the capital; I'm sure you can think of something creative. It's either that, or…"

"Alright, alright," Tarkin snapped. "You win. I will have the arrangements made as soon as possible. Will that keep your mouth shut?"

Thek nodded. "It will," she replied.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't tell regardless?" Tarkin asked suspiciously.

"You have my word," she replied. "So long as I live, I will not tell a soul of your plans. Deal?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

Tarkin considered this for a moment, and then shook her hand. "Very well," he said. "Now leave," he said, dropping her hand.

"With pleasure," she replied, and turned and left.

Once outside the Grand Moff's quarters, Thek smiled, pleased that things had gone so well. She then proceeded to her own quarters to pack her things, feeling a great deal better about her future than she had in a long time.


	72. Chapter 72

72

_Coruscant _

It was a rare occasion when Padmé came to bed and found her husband snoring already. She smiled as she climbed into the bed beside him, snuggling up against his large, warm body.

Reflecting over the evening's events, Padmé couldn't help but feel proud of her husband. At one time, not so very long ago, those senators who had dared to question him would have died where they stood. The patience and tolerance Vader had demonstrated proved to Padmé what she had suspected for quite some time: Darth Vader was weakening, and Anakin Skywalker was gaining strength.

Vader rolled over with a snort, draping a thick, heavy arm over Padmé. She smiled and wrapped her own arms around his, closed her eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

_Death Star _

"Sir, the report is in from the Capital."

Tarkin and Admiral Tagge looked up from the reports they were studying.

"Well?" Tarkin asked. "What news?"

The young officer hesitated for a moment, and then handed a datapad to Tarkin. "Perhaps you ought to read it yourself, sir," he said at last.

Tarkin exchanged a look of concern with Tagge, and then took the datapad. He activated it, his frown deepening as he read its contents.

"What is it?" Tagge asked.

"The emperor is dead," Tarkin said, a frown furrowing his brow. "And Vader has assumed control," he added, looking up at Tagge.

"What?" Tagge cried.

Tarkin nodded. "Somehow I think the death of the emperor was no accident," he said. "It has Darth Vader's fingerprints all over it." He stood up and walked over to a media screen. "Let's see what the holonet is saying about this," he said, activating the screen.

Tarkin sat on the edge of the table as he and Tagge watched the jumbled images captured by the holocameras which showed a tall, black hooded figure accompanied by a beautiful woman. Tarkin frowned. "Who the hell is that?" he said. The words had barely left his mouth when he heard one of the reporters ask: _Senator Amidala, how long have you been married to Darth Vader?_

"Senator Amidala!" Tagge exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Married to Darth Vader?? There must be some mistake!"

Tarkin's frown deepened at this puzzling turn of events. "Something is going on," he said. "None of this makes any sense." He stopped and considered for a moment. "Summon Ozzel," he told Tagge. "He may be able to shed some light on this bizarre turn of events."

Tagge nodded, and activated the comm., calling for Ozzel to report to the conference room at once.

Admiral Ozzel arrived at the conference room a short time after, rather alarmed at the urgency with which he had been summoned.

"You needed me, Governor?" he asked Tarkin.

"Yes Ozzel," Tarkin replied. "Take a seat."

Ozzel did so, growing a little alarmed at the grave expression on Tarkin's face. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no it's nothing like that," Tarkin assured him. "I want you to watch this, and tell me what you think."

Ozzel turned his attention to the media screen, where Tarkin played back the news report he and Tagge had just watched. Ozzel watched with interest, his face registering surprise when he heard the name of Darth Vader mentioned.

"There," Tarkin said as he paused the image on Padmé. "That woman. Who is she? Have you ever seen her before?"

Ozzel stared at the image on the screen. It was hard to see her clearly, for the camera operator had obviously been jostled while filming. And yet, it was enough to produce a reaction in him. "I _have_ seen her before," he said at last, staring hard at her face. "She looks very familiar."

Tarkin looked at Tagge for a moment. "She is Padmé Amidala," Tagge said at this point. "Former Queen of Naboo, once Senator of that same planet. She has been missing for the past fifteen years, presumed dead."

"Padmé," Ozzel said, a frown forming on his brow as though he were trying hard to remember something. "That name sounds familiar too."

"Did you know the senator during the time of the Republic?" Tarkin probed. "Is that why she looks familiar to you?"

Ozzel shook his head. "No, I have never been to Naboo," he replied. "Nor Coruscant, until fairly recently. So why does she look familiar?"

"According to this news broadcast she is the wife of Darth Vader," Tagge told him. "Did you ever see her on board Vader's ship? The ship you once served on?"

Ozzel focused his mind on the time he had served on board the _Exactor; _and while he remembered Darth Vader well, the memory of him having a wife was elusive, hazy, and just out of his reach. "I…I don't know," he admitted at last. "I know I have seen her, it may have been on the _Exactor,_ but I cannot say for sure. It's as though…"

"As though someone has made you forget all memory of her," Tarkin finished for him. He looked at Tagge. "Now who do we know who can do that?"

"Vader," Tagge replied. "So where has she been all this time? And why is she just now making herself known to the public?"

"I don't know," Tarkin replied, his mind working furiously to comprehend what this could all mean.

"With Amidala at his side, Vader will win over the Senate," Tagge commented. "His control of the galaxy will be unchallenged."

Tarkin arched a thin eyebrow. "Not entirely, Cassio," Tarkin replied. He looked back at Ozzel. "You may leave," he said simply.

Ozzel stood up, only to happy to leave. As soon as he was out of the room, Tarkin turned back to Tagge. "We will need to act quickly," he said.

Tagge nodded. "Understood," he said as he stood up. "Do you plan to contact Vader?"

"Yes," Tarkin replied. "Of course. I imagine he will summon us at some point," he remarked.

"No doubt," Tagge replied. "Did you notice something about Vader? It looked to me like he wasn't wearing a mask under that hood."

"Yes, that struck me as well," Tarkin replied. "Very curious," he continued thoughtfully. "I shall be most interested to find out what Lord Vader has been up to," he said to his comrade. "Very interested indeed. But first, there is something that needs to be taken care of. I trust you have looked after that matter for me?"

Tagge nodded. "Yes, it's all arranged."

"Good," Tarkin replied. "One less headache to deal with, and from the look of things, not a minute too soon."

_Coruscant_

Vader awoke after a deep and satisfying sleep. He rolled over to embrace his wife only to find himself empty in their bed. He looked around, and was surprised to see that it was nearly noon.

"Good morning sleepy head," Padmé said as she entered the room. "I was just coming to wake you up."

Vader rolled onto his back and propped his arms behind his head. "I can pretend to be asleep if you like," he said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"So you could wake me up," he replied. "I know just how I'd like you to do it, too. Shall I tell you?" he asked with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Padmé laughed. "Well, if you hadn't slept so late, that may have been a possibility," she told him. "But since it's already _noon_, that isn't going to happen. Sorry."

Vader shook his head. "You're so cruel to me," he teased.

"Yes, I know," she replied with a smile, running a hand over his bare abdomen. "I don't know how you stand it."

"I don't either," he replied, capturing her hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Piett has been in contact," Padmé told him. "Apparently Governor Tarkin is anxious to talk to you."

The smile faded from Vader's face as he continued to hold onto her hand. "Well I'm not terribly surprised by that," he remarked. "No doubt he has seen the holonet."

"Yes, I'm sure he has," Padmé replied. "What are you going to do?"

Vader sighed. "I don't have much of a choice," he told her. "If I ignore his request, it will only give him justification for noncompliance. Tarkin is a slippery one, Padmé; I will have to tread carefully where he is concerned."

Padmé nodded. "I agree," she replied. "Perhaps you should be proactive about this," she continued. "After all, he is not the only Grand Moff in the Empire you will have to bring on side."

"No, he isn't," Vader replied. "What do you suggest?"

"A party," she replied. "There is nothing like a social occasion to win over fence sitters."

Vader nodded as he considered this. "I hate parties," he told her. "But I think you're right."

Padmé smiled. "I know you do," she replied. "But think of it as damage control," she told him. "If you make an effort to win over the governors and moffs early on, it may enable you to prevent problems with them later."

"Yes," he agreed. "There's an old expression, Padmé; keep your allies close, and your enemies closer."

Padmé nodded. "I know it well," she said. "This will also give you a chance to see who exactly those enemies are, Ani. There's another old expression that may serve the occasion: in vino veritas."

Vader laughed. "Yes, very true," he said. "Get a few drinks into them and they'll soon reveal their true intentions, and allegiances."

"My thinking exactly," Padmé replied. "Now come on," she said, standing up. "Time to get up."

"If you insist," he replied. "That is, if I can't talk you into coming back to bed," he added with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Nice try, but I'll have to decline. For now at least."

Vader sighed dramatically. "Very well," he said.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she told him as he got out of bed. "You'd better hurry if you want lunch."

"That's motivation," he replied heading for the fresher. "I'll be right down."

_Death Star_

Athlena Thek watched as the Death Star slowly receded from view. She had not been there long enough to make any good friends, and had no regrets about leaving. Coruscant was an exciting place, and the thought of her new position there filled her with a new sense of purpose. Life was too short not to make the best of things, she had decided. She was not about to allow Tarkin, Darth Vader or any other man ruin hers.

Settling into the passenger seat of the shuttle, Thek picked up the datapad that Tarkin had sent her before she had left. It contained all the information and contact names she would need to start her new life on the capital. She glanced over at the clone who sat beside her, not bothering to make any attempts to initiate conversation. She had learned from experience that they were short on social graces; no doubt such things were not considered important qualities in a storm trooper.

"What the…" the clone said as he noticed an unusually high power emanation coming from the Death Star. It was to be the last words he ever uttered, for the shuttle was enveloped in a massive burst of energy, and exploded into a trillion pieces, which evaporated into space in a matter of seconds.


	73. Chapter 73

73

_Coruscant _

After enjoying a large breakfast with his family, Vader prepared himself mentally for the task at hand. Tarkin was a devious, intelligent man, one that Vader did not trust for a moment. He needed to put him in his place, to let him know definitively who was in control.

For once he was grateful to the late emperor for having insisted upon communication via hologram, for it had forced him to have a holochamber installed in the estate. He thought it was fitting that he contact Tarkin in the same way that Palpatine had always contacted him, and trusted that the governor would be properly intimidated.

Vader lifted his hood to hide his face as he contacted the Death Star. He stood with arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the tiny figure of Tarkin to appear.   
"Lord Vader," Tarkin said, trying hard not to appear startled by Vader's appearance. "I was hoping to hear from you today."

"Indeed," Vader replied. "I trust you have heard the news."  
Tarkin nodded. "Yes, the emperor's death," he said, doing his best to look mournful. "A great man, a very great man," he added for good measure.

"He was a man, nothing more," Vader replied. "And I am replacing him, effective immediately."

Tarkin nodded, holding back the comment he felt certain would cost him his life. "I am at your service," he said instead, giving Vader an oily smile.

Vader smiled in the darkness of his hood. "Excellent," he replied. "I am holding a conference here in my home on Coruscant in five days' time," he continued. "I expect you to attend, Tarkin."

"I shall be honored, your majesty," Tarkin replied. Vader detected the slightest hint of sarcasm in Tarkin's tone, but decided to ignore it for now.

"I want a full report of the Death Star for the past month," Vader continued, "sent immediately for my inspection. Expenditures, power emissions, everything."

Vader detected a brief flash of uneasiness in the governor, and it pleased him.

"Of course," Tarkin replied, hiding his displeasure. "I will have the report sent to you before I…"

"I said _immediately,"_ Vader interjected irritably, using the Force to augment his authoritative tone. "Unless you require a definition of that word, I will expect it within the next two hours, Tarkin. Perhaps this exercise will help you to learn your place, Governor."

Tarkin made no reply, but Vader could see the colour rise in his gaunt face. "I will see to it at once, Sir," he said.

"Be sure that you do," Vader replied curtly, and then ended the transmission. He smiled as the transmission faded; satisfied that Tarkin had been served notice at last.

_Death Star _

Tarkin walked through the corridors of the vast space station, the perpetual frown he wore in his face even deeper than usual. _Damn you, Vader, _he thought in irritation; _damn you and your secrets! _

Tarkin had hoped that Admiral Ozzel would have been more help; but it seemed as though Vader had done an effective job of wiping his mind. _I should have asked Thek, _he thought irritably; _she was right there, she would have known….unless Vader wiped her memory too. _ Deciding that he now thoroughly hated Darth Vader now and his sorcerer's powers, Tarkin headed for the control center of the station, where his trusted side kick, Cassio Tagge, was engaged in his duties.

"I was just in communication with our new emperor," Tarkin told Tagge in a low voice.

Tagge looked up at him. "Oh? And what did his majesty have to say?"

"He is having a meeting," Tarkin replied, folding his arms over his scrawny frame. "And we are expected to attend."

"Well that's not so surprising, is it?" Tagge asked. "No doubt he's anxious to get his affairs in order."

"Or to make us all know who is boss," Tarkin retorted. "He made sure he did his best to put me in my place just now," he continued.

"Vader is a powerful man," Tagge replied. "He's not to be trifled with."

"Neither am I," Tarkin snapped. "I'm sorry," he relented. "He just infuriates me with his arrogance."

"But he's the emperor now, Tarkin," Tagge pointed out. "Like it or not, we will have to do his bidding. He has the clone army on his side, and from the look of things, will soon bring the senate on his side as well."

"The Senate is an impotent band of relics," Tarkin retorted. "I'm not worried about them."

"Perhaps you ought to worry," Tagge countered. "With Senator Amidala as his ally, not to mention his wife, the Senate is almost certainly going to be given back a certain degree of power. Don't underestimate their influence, Tarkin. Don't underestimate Amidala's influence."

Tarkin frowned as he considered this. "Yes, I am looking forward to meeting the elusive Lady Vader," he replied. "But if this marriage is as much of a farce as I suspect it is, I don't think we will have anything to worry about from her, or the Senate."

Tagge did not reply; and yet he worried that, at some point, the arrogance of Tarkin would be his undoing.

_Coruscant _

Vader left the house, and wandered around to the garden where he heard the sound of his children. He smiled as he watched the twins in the enormous gardens of the estate, pleased that they were already feeling so at home.

"Well? How did it go?"

Vader turned to see his wife. "I think it went very well," he told her.

"Will he be compliant?" she asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," he told her, turning back to the twins. "But I think I made things pretty clear," he added.

Padmé nodded. "And the party? Did you tell him about the party?"

"I called it a conference," he replied. "And I told him it was in five days."

"Five days?" she echoed. "That's not much time to put together something of that magnitude, Anakin."

He turned to her with a smile. "Well, perhaps for most," he replied. "But you have a veritable legion of servants and droids at your disposal, Padmé. Just tell them what to do; they'll take care of it."

"Okay," she replied, feeling a little better. "What about the press?"

"I think a press release is all we need to do," he told her. "I have no desire to be at the center of a media frenzy."

Padmé smiled. "You know, Palpatine controlled the media for many years," she told him. "Even before the Empire was created. You may want to use that power to your advantage, at least for a little while."

Vader was surprised by her suggestion. "What happened to freedom of the press and all that? I'm surprised _you'd _suggest I manipulate the media."

Padmé shrugged. "I'm not suggesting manipulation," she said. "Just…selective release of information."

"Ah, big difference there," he teased.

Padmé laughed. "Well this is a very delicate time, Ani. You can't afford to have the press running amok, unchecked."

"Yes, you're right about that," he said, looking back at the twins. "What about them? Do we keep them hidden? They already know we're married."

Padmé frowned. "I don't like the thought of Luke and Leia being the subject of media gossip," she stated protectively. "I'd just as soon have them as sheltered as possible."

"Yes, me too," he said. "Knowing we have children together will put aside any speculation that our marriage is one of political expedience, however," he pointed out.

"True," she admitted. "I suppose just knowing they exist is acceptable," she said. "They don't need to know anything else about them, though; not even their names."

"Good enough," he said. "So will you help me to put together a press release?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Let's go put something together right now while the kids are occupied."

Vader followed his wife into back into the estate, thinking of at least one other thing he'd like to do while the kids were occupied.

"I think we ought to ask Piett to help with summoning the governors," Padmé said as she and Vader sat in the enormous office.

Vader nodded, doing his best to focus on the task at hand. The fact that his wife was wearing his favourite perfume, and wearing a pair of trousers that showed off her curves to perfection made it more than a challenge.

"Maybe we ought to ask him to come down here," she continued, not noticing her husband's distraction.

"Okay," he said.

She looked at him. "Anakin, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. "Go on."

Padmé furrowed her brow, not quite believing him. "I've written this, see what you think," she said, handing him a datapad.

Vader took the datapad from her hand and read over it as Padmé got up and walked over to the comm. station. His eyes drifted up every so often from the perfectly worded press release to watch her, his mind drifting even further each time he did so.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"It looks perfect," he said with a smile. "Absolutely perfect."

Padmé smiled. "Good," she said. "Shall we release it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Release it," she said, walking back over to him. "You know, to the media."

"Oh, yes, yes of course," he replied, clearing his throat and looking back at the datapad.

Padmé watched him for a moment. "What is going on in that mind of yours?" she asked him.

Vader looked up at her. "What makes you think there's anything going on?"

"Because you're very distracted," she replied.

Vader laughed. "Well if I am, it's your fault," he told her.

Padmé's eyes widened. "My fault??"

"Yes, completely."

"And how is that?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"You are very distracting when you are wearing those trousers," he told her.

"Distracting, am I?"

"Yes, very," he told her as she approached closer. "And that perfume," he added as he held a hand out to her.

"I thought this was your favourite," she said in mock dismay.

Vader laughed. "Oh it is," he said, pulling her to his lap. "But it goes straight to my brain," he told her, kissing the side of her neck.

Padmé smiled as she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You truly are insatiable," she told him, playing with the locks of blond hair that brushed his collar.

"Yes, I know I am," he replied, running his hands up the sides of her body. "But if you weren't so damn sexy, I wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh I see, so it _is_ my fault," she said, twirling his hair around her fingers.

"Entirely," he concurred as he grazed his lips down her neck.

"Ani, what about the kids?" she asked.

"They're outside," he told her between kisses.

"But they could come in here," she protested half heartedly. "Or Han, or one of the servants," she said softly, quickly losing her ability to protest.

"The door is locked," he assured her. "But if you want me to stop, just say so."

"I think maybe ought to…stop..." she said as he continued to kiss her neck slowly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes," she said, but not terribly convincingly.

"You don't sound sure," he told her as he nuzzled the spot on her neck he knew would make her putty in his hands.

"Ani," she sighed. "You are so bad."

He smiled and looked at her. "I know," he said, capturing her mouth with his at last.

10


	74. Chapter 74

74

_It is with great sadness that we announce the death of Emperor Palpatine. While details of his demise are not known, the late Emperor has been succeeded by his right hand, Lord Darth Vader. Emperor Vader has taken up residence on Coruscant with his family, and has plans for vast reform throughout the Empire. Further details will follow. _

Tarkin looked at the press release, his curiosity growing. _Family?? Vader has a family now? Who is he trying to fool? _thought Tarkin irritably. At first the idea of attending a conference at Vader's estate was irksome to Tarkin; but now he was looking forward to it. He could hardly wait to find out the truth of Vader's supposed family, to reveal him for the fraud that he was. Indeed, just the very thought of it brought a smile to his face.

"Governor Tarkin, a message has come in from Imperial Central," an aide informed Tarkin, interrupting him from his pleasant thoughts.

"The emperor?" Tarkin asked.

"No sir," the aide replied. "It's from the rehabilitation center, the chief of staff himself. He is asking about Doctor Thek, sir. Apparently she has not arrived yet."

Tarkin did his best to appear puzzled at this news. "Oh? How strange," he replied. "Tell him I will look into the matter personally."

"Yes sir," the aide replied, and left Tarkin with a bow.

After the aide had left, Tarkin smiled. _Doctor Thek had always been something of a renegade; so it was no surprise really that she went AWOL while en route to her new assignment, no surprise at all. _

_Coruscant _

"All of it, every scrap. I want it gone by nightfall."

"Yes sir," the workman replied. "We'll get started right away."

Vader nodded, and then turned to see his wife approaching him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her, noting that she wore a cloak.

"My first prenatal appointment," Padmé told him with a smile. "Leia is coming with me. I was thrilled that my own doctor is still in practice."

Vader smiled. "That's great," he said. "Maybe I ought to come with you too," he suggested.

"You don't need to do that," Padmé said. "There will be plenty more to come to. I know you have plenty to do today."

"Getting rid of this abomination is the first order of business," Vader replied, turning back to the hyperbaric chamber. "I don't want to ever see that thing again."

Padmé slipped her hand into his as she looked at the chamber. "I don't blame you," she replied. "It must bring back a lot of bad memories."

Vader nodded. "It does," he told her. "But all that is behind me now," he added, turning back to her. He saw Leia coming down the hall to join her mother. "You know I think I want someone to accompany you two," he decided. "I don't like the idea of the press hounding you if they see you."

"Ani, it's not necessary," Padmé said.

"I can take care of Mom," Leia assured her father. "I'm a Padawan, remember?"

"Yes, I know," Vader replied. "But humor me, alright?"

Leia and her mother exchanged a look while Vader activated his comm. link and summoned Chewbacca. Before long the big wookiee came lumbering up to the three of them.

"I want you to escort my wife to the doctor," Vader told him. "I don't want the press getting close to her."

Chewbacca nodded. "Is Milady ill?" he asked, looking at Padmé with concern.

"No," Vader replied, understanding the wookiee's language. "She's expecting," he told Chewbacca with a smile.

Chewbacca gave a whoop of delight, and gave Vader a big hug. Vader was quite taken by surprise, and laughed at Chewbacca's enthusiasm, and at the comment he made about Dr. Thek's handiwork.

"Where is Luke?" Vader asked Leia as Chewbacca released him.

"I think he's in the gymnasium," Leia replied.

Vader nodded. "Good," he said. "I think I'll join him." He kissed his daughter and then his wife. "I'll see you later," he told them both.

"Don't you have a report to read from Governor Tarkin?" Padmé reminded him. "You've been putting it off for two days now, Anakin."

"Oh, yeah," Vader replied. "Damn, I guess my work out will have to wait a little longer."

"Business before pleasure, Dad," Leia reminded him with a smile.

"Yes, don't I know it," Vader grumbled. "Very well, I'll see you later."

Leia and Padmé waved as they walked away with Chewbacca lumbering along behind them. Vader watched them leave, and then headed for the office, where he expected Tarkin's report would be waiting for him.

Vader smiled to himself as he entered the office, remembering the encounter he'd had with his wife in this very room two days earlier. He sat down at the comm. station and brought up the report.

Vader scanned over the report, knowing the format well enough by now to be able to skip through the more tedious details. His eyes moved over the report until he got to the section that mentioned personnel. _Doctor Athlena Thek transferred to Imperial Center Rehabilitation Center _was the sentence that caught his attention. Vader frowned, puzzled. _Why did he transfer her so soon? _He wondered. It was highly irregular, and made Vader wonder what had happened, for he felt certain that something must have. _What have you got yourself into now, Doctor Thek? _He wondered. He put his questions aside for the moment to look over the rest of the report. Expenditures were, as usual, astronomical, and made Vader wonder if the space station was worth the enormous cost. It was not the first time he had questioned its value, but he had learned from bitter experience not to voice such questions in the presence of the emperor. _But I'm the emperor now, _he thought with a smile; _I can do whatever I bloody well please. _Deciding that this would be an excellent threat to hold over Tarkin's head, he continued to the section of the report that dealt with power emissions. Vader frowned as he noted what seemed to be an unusually large power surge that had occurred almost a week earlier. From the signature of the emissions, it looked as though one of the Death Star's weapons had been fired. _But why? Who would they be firing at? _Vader wondered, knowing the enormous amount of firepower the mighty space station possessed. Again, he had cause to question what was going on, and decided that when he came face to face with Governor Tarkin in a few days' time he would have a great number of questions for him.

"Padmé Amidala, I thought you were dead," Doctor Sera Navin declared as she embraced Padmé warmly. "It's so good to see that I was wrong."

"Everyone believed that," Padmé replied. "I had to hide, Sera, for reasons that you will soon understand."

Dr. Navin nodded, her curiosity piqued. "And who is this young lady?" she asked, looking at Leia. "She looks so much like you; this must be your daughter."

Padmé looked at Leia with a smile. "Yes, this is Leia," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Leia," Sera said, holding out her hand to Leia. "You know I was the one who told your mother she was expecting you, all those years ago."

Leia smiled. "That's cool," she said.

"Indeed it is," Sera replied. "But weren't you carrying twins, Padmé?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, Leia has a twin brother, Luke. He's at home with his father."

Sera frowned. "His father? I thought Anakin was killed in the purges. You mean he's been alive all this time as well?"

Padmé exchanged a look with Leia. "Yes he has," she replied, not wishing to divulge any more at this point. "We have only recently found one another again, Sera. And now we're expecting another child."

Sera's eyes widened. "Oh? Have you done a test?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I had a blood test done about three weeks back. I thought it was time to come for a prenatal check up."

Sera nodded, sensing that there was much about Padmé's life that she was holding back. "Yes, I would say so. Would you excuse us please, Leia?" she said, standing up.

"Sure," Leia said as Padmé stood up and joined the physician. She was a little disappointed that she had to wait with Chewbacca, but figured her mother needed her privacy.

"So tell me, Padmé," Sera said as they entered the smaller inner office. "Why do you and your daughter require a wookiee body guard?"

Padmé did not reply immediately, trying to formulate her answer first. "Well, Anakin is just a little…overprotective, that's all."

Sera nodded. "I see," she replied. "Padmé, I saw the holonet," she told her. "I know who your husband is. I'm sorry, but if you want me to resume my duties as your physician, we have to be honest with one another."

"I am being honest," Padmé replied, frowning slightly.

"Padmé, Darth Vader is your husband, not Anakin Skywalker," Sera stated. "Don't you think that's rather a pertinent fact?"

Padmé sighed. "Sera, Darth Vader _is _Anakin," she said. "They are one and the same."

Sera stared at Padmé for a moment in disbelief. "How…how is that possible?" she asked. "Darth Vader is a ruthless monster! How can he be the same man you married? And how, well, excuse me for saying so, but how can he be the father of this baby? From what I can tell he's more machine than man."

Padmé began to grow angry. "There is much more to Darth Vader than you know, Doctor," she said, standing up. "And I can assure you he is very much a man. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here," she said, starting for the door.

"Padmé, please," Sera began, standing up as well. "Don't leave."

Padmé stopped at the door, not turning to her. "I will not put my trust in someone who reviles my husband," she said. "I simply won't do it." She activated the door and was startled to see none other than Vader standing there. "Ani!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to be here," he said, looking at his wife. He frowned when he sensed how upset she was. "What's wrong?"

Padmé looked up at him and then back at Dr. Sera who was staring with an expression of shocked disbelief on her face. "I'll tell you later," she said, "let's go."

Vader looked at the doctor, getting the distinct impression that she was the cause of Padmé's dismay. But he decided to let it go. Padmé wanted to leave, and she was upset.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Leia asked as her parents entered the waiting room.

"Ignorance," Padmé said simply. "Let's go home."

Vader frowned as he exchanged a look with his daughter. "You go on ahead," he said. "I want to speak to the doctor alone."

"Ani, no," Padmé said, turning to him and taking his hand. "Please. Let's just go home."

Vader could see how strongly she felt about this, and so he agreed, albeit reluctantly, to let the matter drop. He made a mental note, however, to get to the bottom of this as soon as they had reached the estate, and would not be put off any longer.

Padmé was quiet on the way home, both Leia and Vader could sense how angry and upset she was. Vader had sent Chewbacca in his own vessel so he could escort Padmé and Leia home, and had hoped that his wife would open up to him on the way home. But so far she had not.

"What did she say?" he asked at last, unable to hold back any longer. "Is it the baby? Is something wrong?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she said. "She didn't even examine me."

"Then what is it that has you so upset?" Vader asked.

Padmé shook her head, her eyes filling with the tears that she had managed to keep at bay for the past hour. "She said some things," she said at last, her voice full of emotion. "Terrible things."

"What things?" Vader demanded. "Tell me what she said."

"She said things about you," Padmé said, looking at him as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Nasty, hateful things."

Vader nodded in understanding. "I see," he replied, not terribly surprised. "You have to expect that, Padmé," he told her, loving her for her protectiveness. "I am a hated man."

Padmé made no reply, but he could sense that this made her feel no better. He reached over and took her hand. "You're right, Padmé; it is ignorance. And there's only one way to cure ignorance, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Vader turned his attention back to his flying. "I mean perhaps it is time to show the galaxy the new face of Darth Vader," he told her. "Perhaps once they realize I'm actually a human being, their perceptions may change."

Padmé was surprised by his words. "You're ready to do that?"

Vader nodded. "You forget how I have the media in my back pocket," he reminded her. "And, more importantly, if it makes your life easier, than yes, I am," he told her.

Padmé reached over and took his hand. "Do you know how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader smiled, not even bothering to answer.


	75. Chapter 75

75

"This party is going to be _boring,"_ Leia complained to her brother as she sat at her dressing table pinning up her long braids.

"No it won't," Luke countered, sitting on the end of her bed. "Think of all the food!"

Leia rolled her eyes. "There's more to life than just food, Luke," she replied.

Luke made a face at her which she returned via the mirror.

"Besides," Luke added, standing up and walking over to her. "Think of all the flunkeys to mess with," he told her with a smile.

Leia considered this for a moment. "But they won't know who we are, will they?"

Luke shrugged as he levitated his sister's hairbrush off of her dresser. "I don't know," he told her. "Mom and Dad are kinda tense about the whole thing, I haven't wanted to ask. But if anyone takes one look at you, they're gonna know you're related to Mom."

"And you're related to Dad," Leia countered. "There's no hiding the resemblance."

"Yeah, right," Luke replied, twirling the brush in midair. "I just think the opportunity for entertainment is going to be huge," he said.

"With Chewbacca breathing down our necks, you think we'll get a chance to do anything fun?" Leia asked.

"Oh yeah, Chewie will be there," Luke remembered with a frown. "Ever since that accident with the ice cream, Dad's had him watching us like a Corellian falcon."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "And who's fault was _that?" _she put in.

"You ate just as much of that ice cream as I did," Luke countered. "So don't blame me for the whole thing."

"It was your idea," Leia pointed out. "Therefore, it's your fault."

Luke made his hand open and close, miming his sister with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, Luke," Leia snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" he replied innocently.

"Get out of my room," she said, standing up and pointing dramatically to the door. "Get out!"

"Fine," Luke sighed, setting the brush down with a clang. "You're such a baby, Leia."

Leia stuck her tongue out at her brother's back as he left the room.

"I saw that!" he called back.

"I'll be happy when this evening has come and gone," Vader said as he stood behind his wife.

Padmé looked up at the reflection of him in the mirror. "Yes, I'm sure," she replied. "So will I."

Vader nodded. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she put on her earrings. "I felt pretty rough this morning, but I'm fine now."

"Good," he said. "I guess that comes with the territory," he remarked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, unfortunately," she replied. "I was very ill with Luke and Leia, and I don't expect this one will be any different."

"Sorry," he replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "For what? It's not your fault."

"No, but it is my fault you're in this situation," he replied with a smile.

Padmé turned to face him with a smile. "As I recall, there were too of us present when this child was conceived," she told him. "You just have the easy job, that's all," she added as she turned back to the mirror.

"I can't argue with you there," he said. He glanced at his wrist chrono, for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

"Would you try to relax?" Padmé said, standing up and turning to him. "You're the emperor, remember? They are the ones who ought to be nervous, not you."

"I know," he replied. "I'm not nervous Angel; just anxious to get this over with."

Padmé smiled and put her hand on his chest. "Well it will be soon enough. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"I think so," he replied. "You?"

"Yes," she said. "Do I look the part?"

Vader smiled. "You look gorgeous, as always," he told her. "I just hope I don't get…distracted by your beauty," he added.

Padmé laughed. "Now that would not be a good idea," she told him as they walked towards the door. "Somehow I don't think we'd be able to get away with a rendezvous in the middle of the party."

"Now I really don't want to go," he remarked.

Padmé only laughed in response.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vera Scully returned to her quarters after a long day of tending to the sick and injured. A recent malfunction in the food replicators had caused a rather nasty outbreak of stomach cramps, and the infirmary had been busy for days.

Vera sat down with a yawn at her computer to check her messages. There was the usual message from her boyfriend on the _Avenger_, as well as one from her grandmother; but nothing from Athlena Thek. Vera frowned, starting to become concerned. Six days earlier Vera had received a message from her friend to inform her that she was leaving the Death Star and had been transferred to Imperial Center. And while this message was not unusual, the addendum was: _ If you do not hear from me in one week, open the attachment. DO NOT OPEN BEFORE ONE WEEK HAS PASSED. _

The curiosity had been driving Vera crazy; but she had abided by her friend's wishes, as strange as it seemed to her. But it had been almost a week, and no word from Thek. _What does it all mean? _She wondered, doing her utmost to resist opening the attachment. Did it have something to do with Thek's involvement with the Grand Moff Tarkin? Vera had kept her opinion of Tarkin to herself when her friend had confided in her that they had become lovers. She realized that Thek was doing her best to get over Lord Vader, and simply saw Tarkin as a way of doing that. So if they were involved, why had she left the Death Star? _I guess I'll find out tomorrow, _Vera reasoned as she turned off the computer screen. She stood up and headed for the small fresher, more than ready for a good night's sleep.

_Coruscant_

The great hall of the estate was crowded and noisy with the hundreds of guests in attendance. All were anxious for the grand entrance of the new emperor, and equally anxious to meet the 'family' mentioned in the press release. It was still difficult for most to accept that the infamous Dark Lord even had a family; many, like Wilhuff Tarkin, thought it was simply a façade created in order to garner the support of the soft hearted Senators.

Waiting, however, proved to be less arduous than one might imagine, however; for the food and drink was plentiful, and it seemed that Emperor Vader had spared no expense to put on a fine spread for his guests.

Vader found it exceedingly interesting to wander through the crowds unnoticed. He had dressed in a manner that allowed him to blend in to the grey mass of Imperial uniforms, and since no one had as yet seen his face, he was able to do so most effectively. He, along with his two children, mingled amidst the crowd, getting quite an education on the various loyalties and philosophies of the bureaucrats. And the more the governors imbibed of the fine Corellian brandy and Alderaani wine, the looser their tongues became.

"What is the hold up, anyway?" one governor from the Sullust system grumbled. "I travelled thirty-seven hours to get here!"

"Well at least the food is good," a colleague replied jovially. "I'll say this for our new emperor; he knows how to throw a party!"

Vader had suspected that most of the governing body was corrupt; Palpatine had made little secret of how he used wealth as a reward to those unscrupulous enough to be bribed. And the governors were definitely of that ilk. It sickened Vader to think of how little they cared for the systems they had been entrusted with; poverty and even slavery were rampant in many systems, particularly in the Outer Rim territories. Slavery was something Vader could not tolerate; he would never forget the many years of hardship he and his mother had endured as slaves on Tatooine. To think that these men were condoning such immoral goings on by turning a blind eye to them angered him, and it wasn't long before he had complied a list of names in his head.

"Luke," Vader said as he encountered his son at, where else, the buffet table.

"Hey," Luke said, taking his role as operative seriously. "How's it going?"

Vader nodded. "Most productive," he replied. "You?"

Luke finished chewing the hors d'oeuvre that he had just popped into his mouth. "Very interesting," he said. "You have to try these," he added, pointing to his mouth. "Awesome is the only word."

Vader smiled and shook his head. "Remind me to tell you about the Sarlaac sometime, Luke," he said as he continued on his way.

Luke was puzzled by his father's comment, but merely shrugged and continued in the opposite direction, but not before grabbing a handful of pastries.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" one governor asked Vader with a smile.

Vader shook his head at her. "I don't believe so," he replied.

"Where are you from?" she asked, sidling closer to him. "I _know_ I'd remember if I'd met you before."

"Tatooine," Vader replied simply, starting to move on, but he was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Don't run off so soon," she cooed, giving his muscular arm a squeeze. "I thought perhaps we could…liven things up a bit. What do you say?"

Vader frowned. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, running a finger over his broad chest. "This is a big place," she told him. "There's bound to be a place somewhere we can be alone."

"And why would I want to be alone with you?" Vader asked, not even attempting to hide his distain.

"Because I know how to please a man," she told him. "And by the looks of you, you're plenty of man to please."

Vader grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest. "Were you the last female in existence, I would not give the matter a moment of consideration," he retorted coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me."

The woman stood in shook as Vader walked away.

"Who was _that?" _a companion asked, having witnessed some of the exchange.

"I don't know," the woman replied. "But he looks familiar, doesn't he?"

"Yes," she replied. "He does. Looks like someone I'd like to know better," she added with a smile.

The other woman snorted. "Don't go there," she replied. "He's as arrogant as he is handsome, that one."

"The hot ones usually are," her friend sighed. "Come on; let's see if we can find out when Vader is showing up. This is taking too long."

Governor Tarkin stood making small talk with several other officers, growing more impatient as the hours passed. Unlike the other governors, Tarkin had made a point to avoid the many offerings of alcoholic beverages. He suspected that the liquor was flowing as freely as it was for a reason; no doubt Vader was doing his best to wheedle information out of the governors he had summoned forth. But if so, where was Vader? Why wasn't he here to listen in on the hundreds of conversations going on around the enormous room? Tarkin looked around the room in an attempt to find the theoretical wife of Vader; but she too was absent. _What are you up to, Vader? _he thought suspiciously, knowing Vader well enough to know that things had been carefully planned. Deciding that he did not want to be caught in the trap that he was certain Vader was setting, Tarkin slipped away from the group of men he was speaking to, and headed for the exit. _You'll have to do better than this, Vader, _he thought as he slipped out the door after flashing a security badge at the guards. "I will return," he told them, knowing Vader would be looking for him. The guards thought nothing of it and let Tarkin pass, making a mental note to inform the emperor.

Upstairs, Padmé stood by with Han Solo and Piett, watching the goings on with interest. "I wonder how they're making out," she said.

"If I know Lord Vader, he's got a list as long as his lightsaber already," Han replied.

"Yes, I'd have to concur," Piett replied. "This was truly a stroke of genius, Milady. Spying himself without the need to resort to a disguise; truly brilliant."

Padmé smiled. "Well, you don't spend as much time in politics as I did without learning a few tricks."

Han grinned. "The two of you pack quite a one two punch," he commented. "Those jokers don't stand a chance."

Piett chuckled at Han's colorful way of speaking. "I couldn't have put it better myself," he remarked. Just then his comlink sounded. "Excuse me," he said, moving off to respond to it.

Padmé kept her eyes on her husband, and had witnessed the exchange between him and one of the few female delegates. She couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy when she saw the woman touch Vader, and was pleased when he rebuffed her so blatantly. Padmé had almost forgotten how women threw themselves at her husband; his magnetic personality and rugged good looks had always drawn women of all species. She watched him as he made his way through the crowds, moving easily among them, knowing that he was using his remarkable abilities to read the minds of the delegates. _A handy skill for a politician, _she reflected; he would never have to second guess the intentions of others as she had to do on occasion. _If only I'd had that ability when Palpatine asked me to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, _she reflected; _how different the galaxy would be today._

Vader could sense his wife watching him, and stole a glance in her direction. Her face was obscured by the hood of her cloak, but he knew she was watching. _Soon my love, _he thought, _very soon. _

"He's almost ready," Padmé told Han.

Han nodded, not doubting for a moment that, somehow, Vader had managed to communicate with his wife. "Where are the twins?" Han asked.

"There's Leia," Padmé said, pointing her out.

"Check the buffet table," Han quipped. "One hundred credits says Luke is there."

Padmé laughed, not doubting it for a moment.

"Well I'll be ..." Han stopped, realizing that swearing in the presence of the empress probably wasn't a good idea. "There he is," he told the other. "Guess I'm out 100 credits."

"Milady, I've just been informed that Governor Tarkin has left the premises," Piett told Padmé. "He said he was going to return, but somehow I doubt it."

Padmé frowned in dismay. "Send someone to detain him," she told Piett. "If he's running, then he has a good reason for doing so."

"I have already done so, Milady," Piett replied. "The governor won't be going far, I promise you."

Padmé nodded, returning her attention to the party below. She found her children, who were both making their way towards their father, having heard his mental command. Padmé watched as the three of them met, knowing that no words were needed between them in order to coordinate their movements. Vader looked up at the balcony where Padmé was watching and gave a nod of his head.

"It's time," she said to Han and Piett. "Let's go. Firmus, alert the troops."

"At once, Milady."


	76. Chapter 76

76

"Governor Tarkin, come with us."

Tarkin turned to see two heavily armed storm troopers standing with arms at the ready. He frowned, doing his best to appear outraged.

"What is this about?" he demanded. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes sir, we know who you are," one clone replied. "And we are under orders to make sure that no one leaves the premises until the emperor says so."

Tarkin felt the color rise in his face, hating the way that Vader was controlling him, even when he didn't seem to be present. "I am merely going to get a breath of fresh air," he retorted testily. "It's very hot inside, and I'm getting tired of…"

"Come with us," the clone said simply, holding his weapon higher. "We aren't interested in your reasons for leaving; we are under orders not to let anyone do so."

Tarkin sighed loudly, letting his displeasure be known. "If you insist," he said at last. He held his head high as he walked ahead of the clones, feeling the anxiety rising within him with each step he took.

Inside the great hall, the room had fallen silent with the announcement that the emperor and the royal family was about to enter the room. There was a sense of tremendous expectation as all eyes turned to the great stair case where the royal family was expected to make their appearance.

At the top of the stairs, Vader and the twins had joined Padmé.

"Guess it's time," Vader said, looking at his wife.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, it is," she said, removing her cloak and then taking the hand he held out to her. "Let's go."

Vader squeezed her hand and the four of them turned to descend the stairs. Gasps of disbelief went up around the room when the assembly beheld the face of their emperor.

"Why, isn't that Anakin Skywalker?" Admiral Tagge asked Tarkin who had made his way back into the room (at the end of a blaster rifle).

Tarkin nodded, staring with incredulity at the perfectly remade face of his long time rival. On his arm was Senator Amidala, and beside them were two teenage children. There was no doubt who the parents of the twins were, for they each bore a staggering resemblance to one of their parents. _So Vader, you weren't bluffing after all, _Tarkin thought bitterly. Suddenly his rejection by Doctor Thek didn't seem quite so surprising; what woman wouldn't want the handsome young man Vader had somehow become?

"You knew?" Tagge asked, drawing Tarkin from his musings.

Tarkin nodded. "Yes, I've known all along that Skywalker had become Vader," he replied. "But as for Amidala…I'm as surprised as you are."

Vader and Padmé looked over the crowd, waiting for the reaction to die down. Once it had started to do so, Vader stepped forward, and held up a hand for silence. In a few moments, the room was quiet once again as the assembly waited expectantly to hear what Vader would say.

"Tonight has been a test," he began without preamble. "A test of you," he continued. "Many of you have failed," said as he gave a signal. At once a squadron of clones streamed into the room, blasters at the ready. "For that you will pay," he said ominously. "For the past fifteen years of exploitation, extortion and embezzlement, I sentence you to a life time in the spice mines of Kessel."

Shouts of outrage were heard around the room as the clones apprehended the individuals named by Vader moments earlier. Shots of blaster fire were heard, stopping any noncompliant individuals in their tracks. It didn't take many deaths before the remaining culprits realized that the emperor meant business, and stopped resisting. The rest of the governors watched in horror and relief as their unfortunate comrades were taken away.

Vader waited until the prisoners were removed before he continued.

"The rest of you have earned clemency," Vader told them. "For now. However, I am serving notice as of this moment that your offices will be under my scrutiny henceforth. It is my intention to return some legislative powers to the Imperial Senate," he continued, to the astonishment of all, including Padmé. "It is clear by the rampant corruption among the regional governors that the system put into place by the late Emperor Palpatine doesn't work," Vader stated. "I intend to fix it."

"Forgive me, your majesty, but how are we to believe that you are in fact Darth Vader?" asked one man tentatively. Others joined in his objection. "You clearly bear no resemblance to the Vader we all know."

"A valid question," Vader replied. "And one I expected." He took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. Walking to the dissenter, he held the tip of it to his throat. "I assume you are familiar with this weapon," he asked the man who stood perfectly still, afraid to move a muscle.

"Y-y-yes," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Vader held the tip at the man's throat as he continued. "How many individuals do you know who possess such a weapon, Governor Kirak?"

"N-n-none, my lord," the man stammered, perspiring profusely by now.

"None?" Vader replied, enjoying the look of terror in the man's eyes. "Are you certain about that?"

"I have only seen… Lord Vader use such a weapon," Kirak said at last, eyeing the lethal crimson blade at his throat.

Vader nodded in response. Without removing his blade he continued. "Fifteen years ago I incurred grievous injuries on the planet Mustafar; injuries the late emperor assured me were beyond repair. I was forced to live in the breath suit and mask that you are all familiar with, in a semi-human existence, separated from my family who I believed to be dead, again, because of more of Palpatine's lies."

Mutterings of shock and disbelief were heard around the room.

"A DNA test will prove my identity," Vader assured them. "Should any of you require further proof," he said, turning to look at Kirak again, his blade millimeters from the man's throat.

None of those assembled made a sound; either convinced or too intimidated to question him any further.

"And you, Governor?" he said, addressing the terrified man at the end of his blade. "Still unsure of my identity?"

"N-n-no, my Lord," the man whispered, unable to keep from trembling with fear. "I'm sorry for doubting you, my Lord."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Vader replied, using the Force to choke the man where he stood. He pulled his lightsaber back as the man fell down dead. Vader looked around at the remaining men and women, all of whom bore the same expression of fear on their face. "You will return to your regions," he said loudly enough for all to hear. "And prepare a detailed report of the planets under your control. I expect this report in no less than a week. Are there any questions?"

Silence pervaded, as no one dared question the new emperor who so was obviously very much in control.

"Good," said Vader. "Then enjoy the rest of the evening." He turned to Padmé. "I know I intend to," he said, holding out a hand to her. "Shall we, my love?" he said. Padmé put her hand in his, and he brought it to his lips and kissed it, ensuring that everyone present knew that the marriage between he and his wife was no sham.

Tarkin watched the couple move through the crowd hand in hand, the looks they exchanged with one another making their devotion to one another crystal clear. When the eyes of the emperor fell upon him, Tarkin wanted to retreat into the walls; but he stood his ground, knowing that this conversation was inevitable.

"Governor Tarkin," Vader said, enjoying the immense fear he felt emanating from the man. "A pleasure to see you. May I present my wife and Empress, Padmé, and our children, Luke and Leia."

Tarkin turned to Padmé and bowed. "Your highnesses," he said. "It is an honor to meet you all."

Padmé nodded in response. "Is Doctor Thek with you, Governor?" she asked.

"Uh, no, no she isn't," Tarkin replied.

"She was transferred from the Death Star, Padmé," Vader told his wife. "Which surprised me," he added, looking at Tarkin. "In fact, there are many things in your report I would like clarification on, Governor."

Luke and Leia watched Tarkin carefully as he formulated his response. Both of them, as well as their father, sensed that he was trying hard to keep something from their father.

Tarkin looked from Vader to Padmé and back to Vader again. "Of course, sir," he replied casually. "I would be most happy to explain anything you wish."

"Good," Vader replied, knowing full well that Tarkin was withholding something. "I look forward to it," he said with a devastating smile that made Tarkin's blood run cold. Vader then walked away with his wife and children.

"He's lying, Dad," Luke told Vader when Tarkin was out of ear shot. "There is something about Dr. Thek he doesn't want you to know."

Vader nodded. "I know," he replied. "I cannot imagine what it could be, but I am certain we will find out soon enough. My discussion will be most interesting, I'm sure."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that," Leia remarked with a smile.

Vader smiled, and looked at his wife. "Well? How am I doing so far?" Vader asked his wife as they mingled with their all too obsequious guests.

"Tremendously well," she told him. "I think you've handled everything masterfully," she told him.

Vader looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, your highness," he said, kissing her hand again.

The affection that Vader and his wife showed towards one another was clear to all, and it was more than a little surprising to most.

"There's that woman that was hitting on you," Padmé said as she spotted the governor who was doing her best to sink into the hardwood floor under her feet.

"Oh you saw that, did you?" Vader asked.

"Oh yes," Padmé replied, "the tart."

Vader smiled, enjoying his wife's jealousy.

"Someone was hitting on Dad?" Leia asked in shock. "Who? Who was it?"

"This one," Padmé told her as they approached a rather alarmed looking woman. "The one with the garish make up."

"Ah yes," Vader said, looking directly at the woman. "She wanted to, what was it she said? Please me, that was it," he told his wife.

"How did you respond?" Padmé demanded.

Vader looked at her and smiled. "I told her if she was the last female in existence I still wouldn't consider it," he told her.

"Ouch," Leia said.

"Too harsh?" Vader asked.

"No," Leia replied. "Just, ouch."

Vader and Padmé laughed.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you go and find Chewbacca?" Padmé suggested, seeing that the twins were getting bored with the mingling. "I'm sure he's as bored as you are."

"Thanks Mom," Luke said, and the two of them wandered off at once.

"Ah, Governor Talakis," Vader said as they reached the flirtatious governor. She had watched them as they approached, wanting to flee, but saw no graceful way she could do so. Vader gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees. "We meet again."

"Yes," she replied with a feeble smile. "I…I ...about what I said earlier," she said nervously, glancing at Padmé every so often. "I had no idea who you were, otherwise I'd never have dared suggest…"

"Do you make it a habit to offer sexual favors to men you don't know, Governor?" Vader asked bluntly.

Talakis' face went red. "No, sir, of course not," she stammered.

"No? I find that hard to believe considering the way you came on to me," he replied.

"Forgive me, your majesty," she said simply, bowing to them both. "I was quite….awestruck by your presence."

Vader looked at Padmé and rolled his eyes, and the two of them walked away, leaving the poor woman more humiliated than she'd ever been.

"Is it any wonder the galaxy is in such a state of corruption, with morals like that?" Vader remarked.

"Will, you can't blame her for being attracted to you," Padmé replied. "You're a very handsome, very sexy man."

Vader looked at her with a smile. "I'm happy you think so," he told her, suddenly wishing all their guests would disappear so he could be alone with his wife. "So …you're sure we'd be missed if we…"  
"Yes," she said, cutting him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Just checking," he said, looking away from her once again.

Padmé laughed as they continued their way through the remaining guests.

"So it seems the marriage is no fraud," Admiral Tagge observed to Tarkin.

"No, apparently not," Tarkin replied. "Those kids are the very image of their parents."

"I thought you said you knew Skywalker?" Tagge said.

"I did."

"And you didn't know he was married to Padmé Amidala?" Tagge asked.

"I don't think anyone did," Tarkin replied, his eyes following the royal couple as they made their way through the crowd. "Jedi were supposed to be celibate, after all."

"You realize that this creates a new problem," Tagge pointed out. "If Amidala is truly his wife as it appears, then she can influence him to restore full powers to the Senate."

"I am aware of that," Tarkin snapped. "I heard what he said, Tagge."

Tagge was silent for a moment as he watched the beautiful Empress Vader across the room. "I'd never have imagined that cyborg Vader had a wife like that," he muttered.

"No, nor I," Tarkin concurred. "Clearly she will have a stronger influence than we anticipated."

"So? What now?" Tagge asked.

"Now we move forward with what we had planned," Tarkin responded. "I want you to return to the Death Star as soon as we are able to leave."

"What about you?"

"Vader has asked me to go over the details of the report I sent him," Tarkin explained. "I will spend the night in the city, and come back first thing."

"And how do you propose to explain about Thek, if Vader asks?"

"He already has," Tarkin replied. "But I'm not worried; with her history, and her …obsession with Vader, I'm sure he will believe what I tell him."

"I hope so, Tarkin," Tagge replied with a frown. "Vader isn't one to be trifled with."

"Yes," Tarkin sighed impatiently. "So you've said. Well I'm getting a drink," he decided. "I think I could use one about now."


	77. Chapter 77

77

"Wow, Dad was amazing," Luke said to his sister. "Did you see that guy? I thought he was gonna pee his pants!"

Leia giggled. "I know," she said. "And what about that woman hitting on Dad?"

"I think Dad is used to that," Luke commented. "He's a good looking guy," he added with a smile.

Leia rolled her eyes, knowing what her brother was getting at. "I don't want to hang out with Chewie any more," she said. "All he wants to do is eat."

"And what's wrong with that?" Luke asked.

"Come on, Luke," she said. "Let's have some fun."

Luke lifted his eyebrows. "Fun?" he said. "What did you have in mind?"

Leia smiled. "Oh, I have a couple of ideas," she said. "I think maybe the buffet table might be a good place to start," she said.

Luke grinned. "I like the way you think, sis," he said.

Leia grinned back at him. "Come on," she said.

"How are you holding up?" Vader asked his wife as the evening wore on.

"I'm getting tired," Padmé admitted. "It's been a long day."

Vader nodded. "It has," he agreed. "Why don't you go upstairs? You've made your appearance; you don't have to stay any longer."

"No Ani," she said, linking her arm through his. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Worried about Governor Talakis?" he teased.

"Should I be?" she countered, looking up at him with a smile.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said, bending to her to kiss her softly on the mouth. "No other women exist for me, Padmé; it has always been only you."

Padmé smiled, moved by his words. "I know what you mean," she said. "I feel that way about you."

Vader kissed her again, this time a little longer. "I want to take you upstairs right now," he told her in her ear. "Party be damned."

Padmé laughed. "Now now," she said. "Behave, your majesty. We have guests to attend to."

Vader muttered something under his breath, which Padmé suspected was Huttese curse words. She merely smiled as they continued to mingle among the guests.

Luke and Leia wandered around through the crowd, looking for an unsuspecting victim of their mischief. With their parents preoccupied with the business of mingling, Chewbacca busy eating, and Han trying to make time with the young assistant of one of the governors, they had free reign to put their mischievous pranks into action.

"Okay, where do we start?" Luke asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"We need to make sure they are too drunk to know they're being messed with," Leia suggested. "Otherwise, they might catch us in the act."

"Not that I think that would be a problem, but okay," Luke agreed, looking around. "This shouldn't be hard, half the room is drunk," he commented.

"No kidding," Leia replied, her eyes searching the room for a likely candidate. "Okay, got one. Man with really bad wig at three o'clock."

Luke casually turned to see where his sister was looking and grinned when he saw the man in question. "Oh, perfect," he said. He turned back to his sister. "Go for it."

Leia made a courtly bow to her brother and then focused her mind on the man, or rather, the rather obvious wig that he was wearing. Using the Force, Leia levitated the hair piece off of the man's head so that it was floating just above him. The woman he was talking with stared in disbelief, her eyes following the hair piece as it rotated slowly in midair. The man, noticing the shocked look on her face, surreptitiously felt his hair, thinking it was askew. When he felt nothing but his bald head, he quickly excused himself from her company and made a hasty retreat to the fresher, leaving his still floating wig behind.

"That was _priceless,_" Luke told his sister as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "You truly are the master."

"Thank you," she said with a curtsey. "Your turn."

"Okay okay," he said, "let me think." He looked around the room, determined to out do his sister. Once he spotted the subject of his prank, he turned back to Leia. "Watch the woman with the tacky make up," he said.

"That's the one who hit on Dad!" Leia replied.

Luke smiled. "Oh, then this is perfect," he told her.

Governor Talakis, who had by now overcome her shame from earlier thanks largely to a generous amount of wine, was engaged in conversation with an elderly chap. The conversation they were having was rather tedious, and Talakis' mind started to wander. It was brought abruptly back to attention when she felt the old gentleman pinch her behind.

"Well!" she exclaimed. "That was hardly called for!"

"What are you talking about?" the man replied. "All I said was…"  
"I'm not talking about what you said," she retorted angrily. "I'm talking about the way you just pinched my bum!"  
The man looked aghast. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh and I suppose the serving droid did it," Talakis replied sarcastically.

"You're drunk," the man retorted. "I didn't touch your fat behind."

Talakis turned to walk away, only to feel him do it again. This time she slapped him across the face, and stormed off.

"Luke you are _so_ bad," Leia giggled as they watched the woman storm off.

"I know," he replied with a grin. "So what's next?"

"I need a drink of punch," she told him. "Come on," she said, taking her brother's hand. "Chewie is looking this way."

The twins skedaddled away just in time before the wookiee could spot them, and headed for the other side of the room. Chewbacca lost sight of them, but merely shrugged it off. The room was full of clones, after all; what could the twins possibly do that would cause any harm?

Punch glasses in hand, the twins positioned themselves for their next assault, which, they decided, would be a joint effort.

"Okay, here comes one," Luke told his sister as they stood casually across from the buffet table, sipping on their punch. They watched as a rather rotund man picked up a pastry and stuffed it into his mouth, and then another. Leia gave Luke a nod and as the man reached for a third, while still munching on the first two, the platter that held the pastries moved out of his reach. The man stood puzzled for a moment; but he had imbibed rather heavily, and simply thought he had misjudged the distance. So he reached again, only to have the platter move further out of reach. Luke and Leia watched, covering their mouths to hide their insane giggling as the man chased the platter all over the table. Finally the man stopped, and looked around somewhat self-consciously. Not suspecting that he was being watched, he moved around to the other side of the table to get closer to the object of his desire. But he didn't realize he was being toyed with. Luke and Leia watched him as he reached again for the platter, amazed by the man's tenacity. This time they allowed him to pick up a pastry, and nearly burst out laughing at the satisfied grin on his face as his pudgy fingers grasped it greedily. But before he got it to his impressive maw, it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. Looking around, the man bent over to retrieve the elusive treat, only to have it move a few centimeters away from him. This did not deter him, and he followed it, and then again when it moved once more. Luke and Leia had tears in their eyes as they watched the man chasing the elusive pastry across the floor, totally oblivious how foolish he looked. Just then, Luke and Leia got a distinctive feeling that they were being watched. Turning as one, they saw their parents watching them. Neither twin could decipher the look on the faces of their parents, for it looked very much as though Vader and Padmé were trying very hard not to laugh; but that may only have been wishful thinking on their parts.

"Busted," Luke muttered as Vader and Padmé started towards them.

"I think it's time for bed," Padmé said, looking at the twins with a stern expression. "Before you get into any more mischief."

Luke and Leia cast their eyes to the floor. "Okay," they mumbled, disappointed that their fun had come screeching to a halt.

Vader said nothing, but both Luke and Leia could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Goodnight," he told them both, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. He looked at them; his back turned to his wife and smiled. The twins smiled back at him, knowing that he had found their antics as funny as they had.

"Night Dad," they said as Chewbacca came lumbering over.

"Sleep well," Padmé told them as she kissed them as well.

"Night Mom."

Vader shook his head, trying very hard not to laugh as he and Padmé watched the twins leave the room with their enormous nanny. Padmé turned to him. "Can you believe those kids?"

Vader shook his head, doing his best to appear as stern as she did. "No, terrible," he said. "Just terrible."

Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. "You are as bad as they are," she decided. "I guess we know where they got their naughty genes from, don't we?"

Vader smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "Yes, we certainly do," he told her. "Shall I show you just how naughty I can be?" he said with his mouth against her ear.

Padmé smiled. "Later," she told him, putting some distance between them, "and I'll show you the same thing," she added in a low voice, giving him a smile that made his knees grow weak.

"Don't do this to me when we're in public," he told her as he took her hand. "You know how my mind works."

"Only too well, my love," she replied.

Vader looked at her, deciding that the party had drawn on long enough. He was tired of making small talk, tired of shaking hands, and tired of the blatant flattery of his subjects. Besides this, he wanted to be alone with his wife.

"Where is Solo?" Vader asked his wife as he looked around the room.

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Vader continued to search the room until he spotted Han, engaged in what appeared to be a rather intense conversation with a young woman. "There he is," he said.

Padmé looked in the direction her husband was looking in and smiled. "Seems Han is enjoying himself," she remarked.

"Yes, too much so," Vader grumbled, staring intently at Han, willing him to look in his direction. Han looked over, feeling Vader's intense stare upon him. He gave Vader a little shrug and a lopsided smile, and then excused himself from his companion.

"Enjoying yourself, Solo?" Vader asked as Han reached them.

"Well, you did tell me to mingle, sir," Han remarked.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Vader replied. "Well you can get back to your…companion after you get rid of everybody. The party is over."

"No problem, sir," Han replied. "Good night, Milady," he added, looking at Padmé.

"Good night Han," Padmé replied.

Han watched as Vader and his wife left the room, and then summoned the commander of the clone squad.

"Time to clear the place out, Koda," Han told him.

"No problem," Koda replied, signaling for the men under his command to join him.

"Well I'm glad that is over," Vader said as he closed the door behind him.

Padmé seated herself in front of her mirror and commenced unpinning her hair. "Yes, me too," she said.

Vader sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, unloosening her hair.

Vader watched her. "I don't believe you," he said.

Padmé sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he said standing up and walking over to her. He looked at her in the mirror. "You're upset about something."

Padmé was silent for a moment as she started brushing her hair. "I guess I was just thinking about Governor Kirak," she told him at last. "I know why you killed him, I understand the position you're in."  
"You understand, but you still don't like it," Vader suggested.

Padmé looked up at him. "No," she replied. "I don't, particularly since the children were there."

Vader nodded. "I'm sorry you were upset by that," he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But I will not apologize for doing it. I will not brook dissention, Padmé; by killing him I sent a very clear message to the rest. They will not dare question me now."

"No, I don't suppose they will," she replied as she stood up.

"You're still upset," he observed as she headed for the fresher.

"I'm tired," she replied. "I'll get over it, don't worry."

Vader nodded, unsettled by his wife's sudden change of mood. _Must be hormones, _he decided, and started to get undressed.


	78. Chapter 78

78

_Coruscant_

Padmé stood looking at herself in the mirror of the fresher as she brushed her teeth. She turned sideways to see if there was any visible sign yet of the new life inside of her. Of course, there wasn't; she was barely two months along. She ran a hand over her flat abdomen, knowing that inside of her a tiny baby girl was growing and becoming bigger each day. _Anakin thinks you're a girl, _she thought to herself, _and he's probably right, he usually is. _

Padmé rinsed off her brush, a frown forming on her brow as she thought about the conversation she'd just had with her husband. She knew that he was walking a fine line now between the Dark and the Light; _so why did you try to make him feel badly for what he did? What he had to do?_ she admonished herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt a twinge of guilt for having brought the topic up at all. _But if I am to be honest with my husband, I cannot hide how I feel; he has to understand that. _

Slipping her robe on, Padmé opened the door and left the fresher. Walking into the bedroom, she looked around and saw Vader standing at the balcony, watching from a hidden vantage point as the great hall below grew silent. Padmé walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist. Vader looked down at her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"The clones cleared the place out rather quickly," he told her.

Padmé nodded, peering down into the hall below. "I'm sure they were more than anxious to leave," she remarked. "Particularly those unfortunate victims of Luke and Leia's tricks."

Vader smiled. "You have to admit that was pretty damn funny," he said.

Padmé laughed. "Well, I suppose I do," she replied. "I just wish they would exercise a little restraint sometimes," she added.

Vader shrugged. "I guess they get that from me," he replied. "I've never had much restraint myself."

Padmé knew that he was referring in part to what had happened earlier. "I know," she said, running her hand up and down his bare back. "But sometimes that's a good thing," she added, looking up at him with a smile.

Vader looked down at her. "Oh?" he said, intrigued. He looked into her eyes, hoping he was right about what he saw there. "Care to give me an example?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé ran her hand up to the base of his neck, and then ran her fingers through his soft curls. "Well, remember what we did in the office a few days ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"That show a marked lack of restraint," she told him. "And then there was the day the twins and I returned from Dagobah," she continued. "Remember that first night? We showed absolutely no restraint that night," she told him.

Vader nodded. "It can't be helped," he told her. "You always have that affect on me."

Padmé looked up at him, running her hands up over his bare, muscular chest. "Come with me," she said, taking one of his hands.

Vader was only too happy to comply, and let his wife lead him to their bed.

"I thought you were tired," Vader said with a smile.

"I'm never too tired for this," she said as he pulled her close.

"I can never get enough of you," he whispered into her ear.

"Anakin," she sighed as his mouth moved to her neck. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"I love the way you do that," she sighed.

Vader looked up at her. "I love you," he told her softly, and then kissed her mouth once again.

_Star Destroyer Exactor – the next morning _

Vera Scully awoke early, as usual, and the first thought that popped into her mind was Athlena Thek. Getting out of her bed, Vera headed for the comm. and immediately checked for new messages. There were none. A week had come and gone, and still no word from Athlena. Vera knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she opened the attachment, and was surprised to see a holographic image of her friend appear. She watched as the image came to life, and listened with shock at what it had to say.

"Oh dear gods," Vera whispered when the transmission had ended. She wiped the tears that had run down her face and stood up rather shakily. _What do I do? _She wondered anxiously. _Whom do I tell? _ And then it came to her. Running to the fresher, she got cleaned up and dressed, and hurried out of her quarters.

Captain Piett sipped at a cup of caff as he scanned over the duty roster for the day. He had returned to the ship the previous night, and had been careful not to over indulge in the plentiful supply of wine and spirits that the Vaders had offered. Getting up early with a hangover was not something Piett had done many times in his life; but he had done it enough to know how unpleasant it was.

Piett smiled to himself as he recalled the way Lord Vader had dealt with the pompous Governor Tarkin. He had never liked Tarkin himself; but as a junior officer, he had to hide his feelings. It pleased him immensely that Tarkin was being put in his place at last.

"Captain Piett, may I speak with you, sir?"

Piett looked up from the datapad to a young woman who wore the insignia of the medical corps. "Yes of course, Doctor…"

"Scully, sir," Vera replied. "I was intern to Dr. Thek when she was on board."

"Ah yes, of course," Piett replied. "What can I do for you?"  
"Sir, there is something you need to see," she said. "A message sent to me one week ago by Athlena."

Piett frowned. "And why do I need to see it, Miss Scully?" he asked.

"Please just come and see for yourself, sir," Vera pleaded. "I promise you that the future of the galaxy is at stake."

Vera's words alarmed Piett, and he nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will have a look."

_Coruscant _

Vader awoke the next morning alone in the large bed. He heard the sound of water running in the next room, and realized that Padmé must have awoken before him. _Probably feeling like hell, too, _he thought with a frown. He had not been around when she had gone through the first trimester illness that had accompanied her first pregnancy; it bothered him tremendously to see her feeling so badly, and made him wonder how he was going to stand seeing her in labor. _I won't let her down again, _he vowed to himself. _I missed the birth of Luke and Leia; I won't miss the birth of this child as well. _

The fresher door opened and Padmé emerged, looking rather peaked.

"Good morning," he said, getting out of the bed. "You okay?"

"I've been better," she said. "It usually passes and having food in my stomach helps."

"Well then go on ahead," he told her. "I have an early meeting with Tarkin, so I'll probably miss breakfast altogether."

"That's not good," she told him. "You know it's the most important meal of the day."

Vader smiled. "I'll make up for it at lunch, don't worry," he assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Last night was incredible," he told her as his hands rested on her shoulders.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "It was," she agreed. "I woke up with a smile on my face. Well, at least until the nausea kicked in."

"I wish I could do something to make you feel better," he told her. "I hate seeing you feeling this way."

"Ani, it's not a big deal," she assured him. "It's part of the whole experience. Besides, my doctor told me that feeling this way is a good sign."

Vader nodded. "Okay," he said. "Speaking of doctors, you need to find a new one," he reminded her.

"I know," she replied. "I'm going to do that today."

"Good," he said. "I'd better get moving," he said, giving her another kiss. "I'll see you later."

Governor Tarkin stood in the office of the great estate, doing his best to remain calm. The fact that two clones were standing guard on either side of the doorway and that the room was undoubtedly under security surveillance did nothing to alleviate his unease. He paced about in the office, formulating in his mind what he would say. Tarkin was no fool; he knew that Vader had the ability to know when someone was lying. He would have to choose his words very carefully if he was going to hide the truth from Vader.

"Ah, Governor Tarkin," Vader said as he swept into the room, his great black cloak billowing behind him, Han Solo at his side. Vader took a seat behind the enormous desk and motioned for Tarkin to seat himself, while Han stood beside Vader, watching Tarkin closely. "I hope you haven't been waiting long," Vader said, enjoying the nervous tension he sensed from Tarkin.

"Not at all, sir," Tarkin replied with an easy smile. He shifted in his chair slightly. "Thank you again for the hospitality last night. The party was quite spectacular."

Vader nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. "Now, onto business," he said, taking the data pad from Han. "Your report."

Tarkin clasped his hands together in his lap, forcing himself to relax. "I'm sure it was quite tedious," he remarked. "The running of a space station isn't quite as glamorous as one might think."

Vader looked up at him briefly for a moment without replying, and then returned his eyes to the data in front of him. "According to this, you transferred Doctor Athlena Thek after only four weeks of service." He looked up at Tarkin. "Can you explain that?"

Tarkin sighed, a pained expression on his face. "It was a difficult decision to send her on her way," he explained. "But the Doctor had some…emotional issues that made her…unfit to hold such a position of authority."

Vader frowned. "What issues are you referring to?" he asked.

Tarkin glanced up at Han, and then back at Vader. "Well, sir," he began, "she became…obsessed with me," he explained, "in a most inappropriate and unprofessional manner. It became exceedingly uncomfortable for both of us, for I assure you, Lord Vader, that I had no interest in pursuing any sort of….I mean, I'm a married man after all; but she was…well, persistent, and it made things rather …tense between us."

Vader did not reply, letting Tarkin ramble on. "You transferred her for personal reasons then, not professional," he said at last. "Is that what you are telling me?" Vader asked with deadly calm, his blue eyes as cold as glacial ice.

Tarkin felt himself perspiring by this point. "I'm afraid so," he replied, seeing no point to deny it. "But surely you can see why I did so. The Death Star has a population of hundreds of thousands; chief medical officer is a very important position. Dr. Thek may be an excellent physician, but she does not have control of her emotions. I thought it would be prudent to remove her from such a position lest it interfere with the quality of care she was able to provide."

Vader remained silent for a moment. Had Tarkin been speaking of anyone else but Athlena Thek, he would have called him a fool and a liar; but he had experienced her obsession first hand. He knew what it was like to have her unsolicited attentions, and how uncomfortable it was to work under such conditions. And yet, what was it about the situation that made Vader doubt Tarkin was telling the whole truth?

"It says here that you transferred her to the Imperial Rehabilitation Hospital," Vader said at last, glancing down at the datapad.

"That's correct," Tarkin replied. "She was very excited about her new post," he added with a thin smile.

Vader fixed his eyes on Tarkin once again. "So why hasn't she reported there yet?" he asked pointedly. "I had it looked into; they have not seen nor heard from her. Can you explain this to me?"

Tarkin nodded. "Yes, it's quite easily explained," he replied smoothly. "I told the good doctor to take a week off," he explained, "in order to get herself together."

"I see," Vader replied. What Tarkin had said made sense; it all added up.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Tarkin asked, convinced that he was in the clear.

"Yes, there was something as a matter of fact," Vader replied, looking back down at the datapad. "The power emissions," he said. "Seem…unreasonable."

"Unreasonable, sir?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes," Vader replied. "According to this graph, there was an enormous drain on the hypermatter reactor some seven days ago." He looked up at Tarkin. "I know a little something about the hypermatter reactor, Tarkin," he said. "And I know that such a surge could only be explained by the firing of the main weapons array."

"That is correct, sir," Tarkin replied, dismayed by Vader's knowledge of the space station. "We were working out some bugs in the one of the tributary beams, and had to do a test run of the system once the repairs had been affected. You'll be happy to know that everything is working as per specs now."

Vader nodded, not entirely sure he believed Tarkin. "It seems things are in order," he said at last, knowing that there was nothing he could do to detain the governor any further. He had done nothing to merit his distrust, at least, not outwardly. "You are dismissed."

Tarkin stood up. "Thank you sir," Tarkin replied. He gave Vader a slight bow, and then left the office.

"Sounds like he's on the up and up," Han remarked.

Vader nodded. "It sounds that way, yes," he replied. "But I want him watched, Solo. I still don't trust him."

"Maybe we ought to go with your original idea, sir," Han suggested. "Send someone to the Death Star to watch him."

"Yes, I think we should," Vader replied, standing up. "Return to the ship, Solo. I want you to select a competent officer for the job."

"I'll leave right away sir," Han replied.

"Have you had breakfast?" Vader asked as the two men left the office.

"No," Han replied.

"Me neither," Vader replied. "Let's go before Luke eats everything."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Piett sat down heavily as he considered what he had just watched. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, feeling the anxiety welling up within him. "This is …astounding" he said at last. "Lord Vader must be told as soon as possible," he said, looking up at Vera.

Vera nodded. "Poor Athlena," she said as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe this has happened to her!"

Piett nodded, still numbed by the thought that Thek was truly dead. He stood up. "I'm going to contact Lord Vader," he said at last. "He needs to see this message too. Remain here, Miss Scully. I will return with the emperor as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain," she replied, sitting down as Piett left her. Once he had left, she dropped her face to her hands and wept.


	79. Chapter 79

79

_Coruscant _

"How come you have to go back to the ship?" Luke asked Han as he walked him to the door.

"Your dad asked me too," Han replied. "Your dad's the boss, kid."

"Yeah, I know," Luke replied. "I was hoping you could take me and Leia into the city today. We wanted to check out the megamall."

"Sorry kid," Han replied. "Maybe tomorrow, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."

"Okay," Luke replied in disappointment. "See you, Han."

"See you later kid," Han said, and left the estate.

Luke watched his hero as he departed, and then went back into the estate to find his sister.

"Your majesties!" the receptionist exclaimed as Vader and Padmé walked into the doctor's office. "This is an honor! What can I do for you?"

"This is a doctor's office, is it not?" Vader asked.

"Yes sir," the receptionist replied at once. "Are you in need of a doctor?"

Padmé looked up at him in exasperation.

"Of course, that's why we're here," Vader replied. "My wife requires a doctor, she is expecting."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Just let the doctor know we're here, please," Padmé asked in exasperation.

"Yes, yes of course your highness!"

"Sit down, Angel," Vader said as they walked into the waiting area. "I don't have a good feeling about this one."

"He's highly recommended," Padmé replied as she took a seat. "I don't think he even takes new patients."

"He'll take you," Vader declared as he sat down beside her. "I promise you."

Padmé smiled. "I just hope we don't have to wait too long," she replied. "I don't like leaving the kids alone with Han gone up to the ship."

"Chewbacca is there," Vader reminded her. "He'll keep them out of trouble."

"Like he did last night?" she reminded him. "Where was he when they were harassing those people?"

"Eating probably," Vader replied as he looked over at the door to the examination room. "Where the hell is that doctor?" he grumbled.

"Relax Ani," Padmé said, putting her hand on Vader's knee. "He's coming."

Vader looked back at her, putting his hand on hers. "He'd better be," he said. "Or I have half a mind to…"

The door opened just then and a rather flustered looking man appeared. "Your majesties!" he exclaimed. "What an honor!"

Vader stood up. "Enough of the pleasantries," he replied. "My wife is pregnant and needs a gynecologist," he said. "Are you a gynecologist or aren't you?"

"Y-y-yes sir, I am," the man replied.

"You have an excellent reputation, Doctor Maranis," Padmé said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I am hoping you have time to take me as a patient."

"My lady, of course I have time!" the doctor replied. "It would be my honor to have you as a patient! A great honor indeed!" he gushed. "Right this way, your highness!"

Padmé looked up at Vader. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "You'd better believe it," he muttered.

Padmé merely smiled as the doctor lead them into the examination room.  
"So," the doctor began as he picked up a datapad. "How long has it been since your last period?"

Vader was startled by the doctor's frankness, but kept his mouth shut and let him do his job.

"I think it has been about nine weeks," Padmé replied, glancing at her husband. _He has no idea what he's in for, _she thought.

"I see," the doctor said, recording the information on the datapad. "And you've had a blood test already to confirm the pregnancy?"

"Yes, I had one about a month back," she told him.

"Very good," Maranis replied. "I'm going to get you to slip into an examination gown and hop up onto the table," he said, standing up. "Perhaps while you're changing your husband could provide me with some of your personal information," he said, opening a cupboard and handing her a blue gown.

Vader watched in puzzlement as Padmé took the gown and left the room, disappearing into a small fresher.

"Now sir," the doctor began, looking back to the datapad. "Your wife's age?"

"She is 42," Vader replied, glancing back to the fresher. "Why does she need to change?" he asked.

"Well, it just makes the examination easier," the doctor explained. "Her health is good in general? No medical conditions? Medications?"

"No," Vader replied. "What exactly will you be examining?"

"Well, sir, it is an internal exam," he replied, starting to grow nervous with Vader's questions. "It's routine in a first prenatal exam."

Vader's eyes widened in alarm. "Internal?" he replied. "You mean that…"

He stopped as Padmé returned, and Vader turned to see her, shocked by the flimsiness of the gown.

"Padmé," he said standing up. "This gown is too small! Look at how short it is!"

"Anakin, please," she said, getting up on the examination table. "It's fine."

Vader frowned as the doctor walked over to the table and seated himself on the stool at the foot of the table. "I don't like this," he told his wife. "From where he's sitting, he can see…" he stopped as the doctor put Padmé's feet in the stirrups. "What the hell are you _doing_?" he demanded, moving between the end of the table and the doctor, pushing him away. "You will not look at my wife in that manner!"

"Anakin, please!" Padmé said in exasperation, propping herself up on her elbows. "What did you expect him to do? Close his eyes when the baby comes out??"  
"No! I mean, of course not," Vader replied, feeling foolish. "I just didn't expect that he would be…well, looking…there…"

"Your majesty, would it make you more comfortable if a droid performed this examination?" he asked.

Vader looked down at his wife, knowing how much she hated medical droids. "No, no proceed," he said, stepping away from the table.

The doctor moved back into position and performed the examination, well aware the Vader was watching his every move. Padmé reached over and took Vader's hand, seeing how uneasy he was. "Will you relax?" she said.

"I'll try," he said, not taking his eyes from the doctor, feeling the tension growing within him with each move he made. As he watched the doctor, Vader probed his mind. What he saw there surprised him somewhat, and gave him a small degree of comfort.

"There we are," the doctor said as he stood up, "everything looks perfect."

"I could have told him that," Vader said under his breath.

Padmé squeezed his hand tightly, warning him silently to shut up.

"And now," the doctor said, moving up to Padmé's side. Vader had to fight the urge to Force choke the doctor when he saw him open the front of the gown and put his hands on his wife's breasts. "How have your breasts been? Tender?"

"A little," Padmé said, looking at her husband, sensing that he was about to explode.

The doctor nodded as he examined her. "That's normal," he said. "This isn't your first pregnancy, so I imagine you know what to expect."

"Yes I do," Padmé replied. "I've been having some lower back pain," she told him. "I don't remember that until much later on."

The doctor frowned. "How often have you had these pains?" he asked.

"Not often," she replied. "Maybe, two or three occasions in the past three weeks."

Maranis nodded. "Well it sounds like fatigue, Milady; however if they persist or worsen, then come back and see me at once."

"Okay," Padmé replied.

"Any nausea? Vomiting?" Maranis asked next.  
"Unfortunately yes," Padmé replied. "It just started a week or so back."

"Is there anything you can give her for that?" Vader asked.

"Yes, there are safe medications she can take to help alleviate the morning sickness," Maranis replied. "Well, you are in excellent health, your highness," he said, helping her to sit up.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't suppose there's any way you can tell if I'm having twins this early, is there?" she asked.

"Well, not this early, no," he replied. "Do twins run in the family?"

"Yes, we have a twin daughter and son," Padmé replied.

"Well, fraternal twins are not hereditary," the doctor told them. "But when you get further along we can certainly check. I'll let you get changed, now," he said. "My nurse is putting together a prenatal package for you. She ought to have it ready for you by the time you're ready to leave."

"Thank you Doctor," Padmé said, standing up with the help of her husband. "I appreciate you taking me in on such short notice."

Maranis smiled. "It is my honor, your highness," he said with a bow.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Captain Piett, I have not been able to reach Lord Vader," the comm. officer reported.

Piett frowned. "Still?"

"No sir," the young man replied. "I've been trying to raise him for two hours now, and no response."

Piett nodded his understanding, his mind working through the dilemma. "Where could he be that he isn't responding to his comm. link?" he wondered.

"Could he have switched it off?" the officer suggested.

"Why would he?" Piett replied. And then he had a thought; he would have to turn it off in a medical facility. And Lady Vader was looking for a new doctor. _That must be it, _Piett thought. "Okay, plan B," he said at last. "Contact the estate," he said. "One of the twins, perhaps. Anyone who can get word to Lord Vader that he is needed here immediately."

"Yes sir!"

_Coruscant _

"Are you alright? I thought you were going to hurt that poor man," Padmé said as she and Vader left the medical facility.

"Well you might have warned me what to expect," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "Anakin, surely you had some idea," she replied.

Vader frowned. "I don't like the fact that he's a man," he grumbled as they reached their shuttle. "Why can't you go to a woman doctor?"

"Because he is the best there is," she said.

Vader sighed. "Well, I suppose I will have to tolerate him," he said. "Besides, I don't think I need to worry about him having unprofessional motives for touching you."

"Of course you don't," she replied. "Why would you even think otherwise?"

Vader smiled. "He's a man," he said simply. "And you're a beautiful, sensual woman. It's only natural that he would be excited by touching you."

Padmé frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "If you're so sure that he would, then why are you okay with me going to him?"

Vader's smile grew. "Let's just say he would be far more interested in examining me than you," he told her.

"What do you…" she said, and then it dawned on her. "Oh…," she said. "I should have known," she added, shaking her head. "Otherwise you'd probably have killed him when he examined me."

"Damn right," Vader replied.

"You are too much," she replied. "I didn't voice any objections about you having a female physician."

"Well she wasn't poking around in my ...well, you know," he replied uneasily.

"She performed surgery on you," Padmé countered. "Don't you think she got a good look down there?"

Vader frowned, not wanting to consider that. "Well that's different," he replied.

"How?"

"It just is," he retorted.

Padmé laughed as they boarded the shuttle. "No wonder she had it so bad for you," she remarked. "She got a look at the merchandise."

Vader stopped and looked at her. "Merchandise?" he repeated, unable to hold back his smile.

Padmé nodded as she walked past him into the shuttle.

"Why do I feel so…cheap all of sudden?" he muttered.

"Master Luke, Captain Piett needs to speak with you or Mistress Leia most urgently," Threepio told the twins as they were sitting down to lunch.

Luke and Leia looked at one another.

"Why us?" Leia asked as they both stood up.

"He's been trying to raise your father on his communicator, but has been unsuccessful," Threepio explained as he followed the twins out of the room. "It sounds quite urgent."

Luke and Leia ran to their father's office and over to the comm. station where Piett's image filled the screen.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Leia asked as she sat down in front of the screen with Luke standing behind her.

"A great deal it seems," Piett replied. "Is your father home?"

"No, he took Mom to the doctor," Luke replied. "What's going on?"

Piett hesitated, unsure how much to tell the twins. "I'd rather not discuss it this way," he said. "Transmissions can be intercepted," he added for good measure. "Simply have your father contact me immediately upon his return. I will continue to try and raise him in the meantime."

"We'll do that," Leia assured him. "They ought to be home soon," she added. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, thank you Miss Leia," Piett replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I appreciate your offer though. Piett out."

Leia turned around in the chair to look at her brother. "I wonder what that is all about," she said.

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Enough to have Piett really upset," he commented. "I hope Dad and Mom get home soon," he added.

Leia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"Ani, there's somewhere I want to go before we return home," Padmé told Vader as they flew through the city.

"Where is that?" he asked.

"I want to go to our old home," she told him. "To 500 Republica."

Vader said nothing for a moment, and merely watched where he was flying. "Why?" he asked at last.

"I just want to see it again," she told him. "I know we can't go inside," she added, "but I'd still like to see it."

Vader was silent again as he considered his wife's request. "Very well," he said finally. He turned the speeder and headed in a different direction. It wasn't long before the familiar, distinctive sight of the impressive building was seen in the distance. Padmé found herself fill with emotion at the sight of it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vader asked as he approached the building.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said.

Vader moved the speeder lower in order to reach the private landing platform.

"Ani we can't land here," Padmé said as she realized what he was doing. "It's trespassing."

"No it isn't," he replied as he slowed the speeder.

"But the apartment belongs to someone else now," she reminded him.

"No it doesn't," he told her as he set the speeder down. "Unless you sold it," he added, turning to her.

"No, I didn't," she replied. "You mean…you didn't either? Even when you thought I …"

"No," he told her. "I didn't sell it. It was all I had left of you, Padmé. I couldn't sell it."

Padmé was moved by his admission. "Ani," she said, reaching out and touching his arm. "I had no idea."

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

Padmé thought for a moment. "I…I don't know," she told him softly.

Vader picked up her hand and caressed it softly. "Maybe you're not ready for this," he suggested. "I'm not sure I am."

"I think you're right," she said. "But I would like to come back another day and go inside."

"We will," he replied, kissing her hand. "I promise." With that he lifted the speeder off the platform and headed once again for home.


	80. Chapter 80

80

Vader and Padmé were greeted in the foyer by their twins, and became alarmed at once by the serious expression each of them bore.

"Captain Piett has been trying to reach you all day," Luke told his father. "He needs you to contact him right away."

"Damn, I forgot to turn my comm. back on when we left the doctor's office," Vader said as he and Padmé headed for the office with the twins right behind them.

"How did your visit go?" Leia asked her mother. "Is this doctor a keeper?"

"Yes, he passed inspection," Padmé told her with a smile. "Though it was touch and go for a few minutes."

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"Your father nearly lost it when the poor doctor examined me," Padmé explained.

Leia giggled. "Poor Dad," she said. "I can just imagine."

"It's not funny," Vader said as they entered the office. "Were it not for the man's sexual orientation I would have ripped his arms off."

Luke and Leia both laughed at their father's comment as Vader took a seat before the comm. Within moments the image of Firmus Piett appeared.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Piett said, the relief evident on his face. "At last.

"What's going on, Piett?" Vader asked without preamble. "The twins tell me you've been trying to reach me all day."

"Indeed I have, sir," Piett replied. "I must insist that you return to the ship at once, sir," he continued. "The intern of Dr. Thek has something very disturbing to show you."

Vader frowned. "Disturbing? In what way?"

"It seems Dr. Thek is dead, sir," Piett replied. "And has left behind a rather incriminating message that you must see."

Vader looked at his wife in shock.

"Dr. Thek is dead?" Padmé said in shock. "What happened??"  
"I'm not entirely certain, Milady," Piett replied. "Hopefully we will be able to piece together this mystery before the ones responsible get beyond our reach."

Vader frowned as a feeling of uneasiness started blossoming within him, and a name popped into his mind: Tarkin. "I will be there within the hour," he told Tarkin as he stood up. "Meet me in the hangar bay, Piett."

"Yes sir," Piett replied. "I'll be waiting."

Padmé turned off the transmission and turned to Vader. "I'm coming with you," she said.

Vader turned to her. "No, stay here," he told her, followed by a quick kiss on her cheek. "I don't know how long I will be, and I'd feel better if you were here with the twins."

Padmé frowned, but did not disagree with him. "Let us know what's going on," she called after him as he left the room.

"I will," he called back.

Padmé looked back at the twins. "What is going on?" she wondered allowed.

"I can't believe Dr. Thek is dead," Leia said.

"Neither can I," Padmé replied. "Somehow I don't think her death is the biggest issue at hand, however."

"I don't think so either, Mom," Luke said. "A name came to Dad's mind just then, and I think he is at the center of this."

"What name?" Padmé asked at once.

"Tarkin," Leia said, having sensed it as well.

"Tarkin," Padmé repeated. "The man in charge of the Death Star." Suddenly she felt afraid, very afraid.

"Come on," she said to her children, trying in vain to hide her fear from them. "Let's go have some lunch."

Han Solo and Captain Piett, as well as a handful of clones, met Vader in the hangar bay a short time later.

"What the devil is going on?" Vader asked his two seconds as they left the hangar.

"Seems Governor Tarkin has been rather busy lately, sir," Piett replied.

"Is he responsible for Thek's death in some way?" Solo asked.

"I can't say for sure," Piett replied.

"I can," Vader spoke up. "I knew he was hiding something! I should never have let him out of my sight."

"It may not have made any difference, sir," Piett replied as they stepped into the turbolift. "He seems to have things well in hand."

Vader and Solo exchanged a look of uneasiness as the turbolift sped them away.

_Death Star _

"Well? How did it go?" Tagge asked as soon as Governor Tarkin had exited the shuttle.

"Very well, thank you," Tarkin replied calmly, keenly aware of the many clones and technicians within earshot. "Walk with me."

Tagge fell into step beside Tarkin as the two men left the hangar bay and headed for the turbolift.

"First of all, have a little discretion, Admiral," Tarkin snapped as soon as the doors of the lift closed. "Vader could have spies everywhere."

"Forgive me," Tagge replied. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, clearly you were not," Tarkin retorted.

"So Vader believed you? I suppose he must have if you're here," Tagge observed.

Tarkin smiled. "My explanation of Dr. Thek's disappearance was brilliant, if I do say so myself."

Tagge said nothing, still uneasy with the arrogance of his colleague. "Don't underestimate Vader," he warned. "He's a dangerous man."

"Vader is so wrapped up in his gorgeous wife and his new station that he hasn't time to worry about the insignificant Doctor Thek," Tarkin retorted. "Don't worry, everything is under control. Just be ready when the time comes to follow through with our plans, Tagge. I assure you, Vader will learn to see things our way."

Tagge frowned, hoping that his friend was not hanging himself with his own rope.

_Coruscant_

Padmé found that her appetite had become non-existent with the thoughts of what Tarkin was up to swarming around in her mind. She pushed around the food on her plate, totally preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Mom, try to eat," Leia urged. "You know how rotten you feel when you let your stomach get empty."

Padmé looked up at her daughter. "I know," she said. "I guess I'm just too worried to eat."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Dad will handle it," Luke stated confidently. "Just look at how he handled those governors last night. He's a pro, Mom. He's the best."

Padmé smiled at her son's obvious hero worship of his father. "Yes, I know that Luke," she replied. "I just wish I knew what was going on."

"I can't believe Dr. Thek is dead," Leia said again. "I kinda feel badly for making fun of her so much now."

"Yeah, so do I," Luke admitted. "I wonder what happened to her, and how Governor Tarkin is involved."

"Hopefully we'll find out soon," Padmé replied. She glanced at her wrist chrono. "I wonder how it's going up there."

"Excuse me your highness."

Padmé looked up at a droid who had just entered the room. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor, Milady," the droid replied.

Padmé frowned. "Oh? Who is it? I'm not up to visitors right now."

"It's a representative of the Imperial Senate," the droid replied. "Senator Mon Mothma."

Padmé was surprised to hear the name of her one time friend, and stood up. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Right this way, Lady Vader," the droid responded.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Vera Scully stood up with a start as the door chime to her quarters sounded. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, revealing Lord Vader, Captain Piett and Commander Han Solo.

"Lord Vader," Vera said nervously. "I'm so glad you've come!"

"Show me the message, Scully," Vader told the young woman.

"Yes sir," she said, "please follow me."

The three men followed her to the computer on the far side of the room, where Vera took a seat and called up the message. She then stood up and moved away so that her three visitors could get a clear view of the screen. They watched in silence as the image of Dr. Athlena Thek appeared on the screen. At once she began to speak.

_Hello Vera. If you are viewing this message, then you must assume that I am dead. What I am about to tell you is of vital importance, and I urge you to deliver the contents of this message to the emperor, Lord Vader or both as soon as possible. As you know already, I have been involved with Governor Tarkin since taking up my new post here. What a fool I've been, Vera! I suppose I was just lonely, and probably trying to get Darth Vader out of my system, otherwise I'd not have done something so idiotic. _

Vader noticed Han looking at him out of the corner of his eye at this point, but ignored him.

_Idiotic and, as it turns out, dangerous. You see Vera, Tarkin is lacking in certain, uh…attributes, if you know what I mean. I find that men who are like that talk a lot in bed. Well, Tarkin talks a lot, and over the course of the past few weeks he has told me some rather interesting things. _

"Here it comes," Vader said, amused by her description of Tarkin's inadequate accoutrements.

_Tarkin plans to take control of the galaxy using the Death Star, Vera. He has been planning it for years, and has been just waiting for the opportunity to strike. I know that Lord Vader has plans of his own; he must be told about this before Tarkin follows through on his threats. And I know he is not bluffing. The fact that you are watching this right now proves it. You see, I was foolish enough to threaten him, Vera. I made a rather serious blunder when we were in bed one night; I called him by another man's name. I'll let you figure out who that was on your own. Needless to say, Tarkin was furious and humiliated. He broke up with me at once, and within hours had filed the paperwork to have me sent back to the Exactor! Now I love you, Vera, and so many others there; but you can see how humiliating it would be for me to return there after being promoted. So I went to Tarkin and told him that if he didn't want his wife to know about our affair, he needed to transfer me elsewhere. He just laughed at that, the scum bag. I guess he doesn't care if his wife knows. So I turned it up a notch, and told him that if he didn't send me somewhere else I would go to Vader and tell him about his plans. That shut him up in a hurry. Unfortunately, I think it also signed my death warrant. I can't prove it, mind you, but I was supposed to be at the Imperial Rehab Center the day after I sent you the first part of this message. I am due to leave the Death Star at 0900 on the eighth of the month. If I 'm not there Vera, I'm dead. And if I 'm dead, then you can be sure Tarkin is responsible. _

The four occupants of the room were silent as they digested this, and Vera wiped an errant tear from her cheek.

"Holy shit," Han said in low voice as he turned to Vader. "The bastard was lying about everything!"  
Vader nodded, the anger welling up in him dangerously. "Yes, the man clearly has no conscience, no morals, and no honor," he said angrily. He fought against the fury within him, knowing he needed to think clearly and rationally. "He will pay for his treachery, I will see to it personally."

"How, my lord?" Piett asked. "If he has control of the Death Star, he could blow us from the stars if he wanted to!"

"He could, but he won't," Vader replied confidently. "He may be ruthless, but he isn't stupid. So long as I control the army, not to mention the Imperial treasury, he still needs me."  
"But he has to be stopped somehow," Han pointed out. "This guy is liable to do anything. Kind of a scary thought when he's got that much fire power at his command."

Vader nodded. "Indeed," he concurred. "Fortunately I know something that Tarkin himself does not know about the Death Star," he said.

"What is that, my lord?" Piett asked hopefully.

"That it is vulnerable," Vader replied. "And I know where it is vulnerable."

"You mean it can be destroyed?" Han asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Vader replied. "The emperor scoffed at the notion, but I know it can be done. We just need the right pilots and the right ships to do it."

"TIE fighters sir?" Han offered.

"They are small enough," Vader concurred. "But I don't know about the clones. They are well trained, but incapable of independent thought. There can be no margin of error, Solo; the vulnerable area is only two meters wide."

Solo's eyes widened at this. "I don't know anybody who could hit a target that small at the speeds necessary to evade the Death Star's turbo lasers," he remarked.

"I do," Vader replied. He turned to Piett. "Call up all the information we have on the Rebel Alliance's fleet," he said, looking at both men. "I want to know every make of every one man fighter they have."

Piett was too startled to react for a moment. "The…the Rebel Alliance, sir?" he asked.

"You heard me," Vader barked as he started towards the door. "Within the hour, gentlemen!"

Piett looked at Han. "Is he serious?" Han asked.

"Apparently so," Piett replied. "So it seems we'd better get to work, Commander."

"I'm right behind you, Captain."


	81. Chapter 81

81

_Coruscant _

"Mon! It's so good to see you!" Padmé said as she greeted the senator with a warm hug.

"Padmé, I can't believe it's you!" Mothma replied, embracing Padmé back. "When I saw you in the senate, I couldn't believe my eyes!"

"I realize it has been a tremendous shock to everyone," she said as they sat down. "But I had to hide, Mon. I had to make everyone believe that I was dead in order to protect my children from the emperor."

"And Vader?" Mon Mothma probed. "What about Vader?"

"What about him?" Padmé asked casually.

"Come on now, Padmé," Mothma replied. "You show up after fifteen years and you're married to the most notorious man in the galaxy?"

"He is not the same man he was, Mon," Padmé replied as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "He has changed tremendously."

"And your children? What about them?" Mothma probed.

"What about them?" Padmé asked, looking up at her. "They love their father, they are thrilled to…"

"Wait a minute," Mothma interjected. "Vader is their _father?"_

"Yes, of course he is," Padmé retorted hotly. "Who else?"

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand," Mothma admitted. "You mean you were married to Vader all those years back? It was his children you were carrying?"

Padmé's face reddened at Mothma's comment. She had hoped that her pregnancy had not been noticed by her colleagues; but it had become impossible to hide after long. "Yes," she replied. "That's exactly what I mean."

"But…how…I mean, Vader has only recently been…that is to say," Mothma stammered in embarrassment.

"He wasn't in that suit when we were married, Mon," Padmé explained. "That didn't happen to him until the day the Empire was created."

"I see," Mothma replied. "I'm sorry, Padmé; I had always sort of had the impression that you were involved with Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé sighed. "Mon, Vader _is _Anakin Skywalker," she explained. "When he turned to the Dark Side, he assumed the name Darth Vader. But he is more Anakin Skywalker now than he has been in fifteen years. I know that he is on his way back to me, that very soon he will abandon the Dark Side completely."

Mothma regarded her friend skeptically. "I hope that is true," she said at last. "Not just for your sake, but for the sake of the galaxy."

Padmé was about to respond when her comm. link sounded. "Excuse me," she said, standing up. She walked over to the other side of the room. "Ani, is that you?" she asked.

"_Yes, it's me Padmé. I won't be back for a while, but I wanted to let you know what was happening."_

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"_Tarkin is planning to take control of the Death Star. He told Thek everything, and she left a message outlining his plans. He had her killed, Padmé, he didn't want her to tell me about his plans."_

"Oh Anakin!" Padmé cried in alarm. "What are you going to do?"

"_Destroy it, Padmé; there's no other way. I need your help. You need to think of anyone you may have known who could be involved in the Rebel Alliance."_

Padmé was surprised by his request, and looked over at Mon Mothma who sat waiting patiently for her friend to return.

"Anakin, there is one sitting right here in the salon with me right now," Padmé told him. "Senator Mon Mothma."

"_She's there with you? Now?" _

"Yes," Padmé replied.

"_Keep her there, Padmé. I'll be home within the hour."_

Padmé returned to her guest and sat down. "Can I offer you some tea?" she asked, realizing that she had to stall her.

"Yes, that would be nice," Mothma replied.

_Imperial Center-The Megamall_

"So where do you want to go first?" Leia asked as she and Luke entered the enormous mall.

"Food court, definitely," Luke responded. Chewbacca barked in approval.

"Luke, stop thinking with your stomach," Leia replied peevishly. "You can eat any time. How often do we get to go to a place like this?"

Luke shrugged. "Shopping is boring, Leia. There are probably some cool game arcades around here, though."

"Well why don't we just split up?" Leia suggested.

Chewbacca growled something and the twins turned to Threepio for the translation.

"Chewbacca is reminding you that your mother reminded you to stay together," Threepio said. "And I must insist that you do as well, Miss Leia. This mall is very large, and full of all sorts of dangerous looking creatures."

"Oh please," Leia said with a roll of her eyes. "Luke and I are practically Jedi; who could possibly pose a danger to us in a _mall_ Threepio?"

Chewbacca put his hands on his hips and made a reply which needed no translation.

"Okay, okay," Leia said, realizing there was no way the wookiee was letting them out of his sight, particularly after the way they had behaved at the party. She looked at her brother. "Sounds like we're stuck with each other, brother dear."

Luke smiled. "Stinks, doesn't it?"

"Yep," Leia replied. She thought for a moment. "Okay, make you a deal; we spend an hour shopping, and then we'll go to the arcade."

"Sounds good," Luke replied. "And whoever wins more games gets to choose what we do next."

"Deal," Leia said. "Let's go."

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Sir, we have the list of ships you requested," Piett said as he and Han walked onto the bridge.

Vader took the datapad from Piett's hand and glanced at it briefly. "I'm going to the surface," he told the two men. "Solo you're with me."

Han and Piett exchanged a quick look. "Of course sir," Han replied, falling into step beside his commander.

"A new development, sir?" Han asked as he walked alongside Vader.

Vader nodded. "I have a leader of the Rebel Alliance in my home right now talking to my wife," he told Han. "I plan to have a conversation with her."

"Let's hope she is open minded enough to listen to what you have to say," Han commented.

"Yes, let's hope so," Vader concurred, looking down at the datapad. "Interesting," he commented.

"What is that, sir?" Han asked.

"The configuration of this ship," he said, showing Han the datapad as they rode in the turbo lift. "It is very much like that of the fighter we used in the Clone Wars."

"So you could fly one," Han remarked with a smile.

Vader looked up at him. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Han shrugged. "Nothing at all, sir," he replied. "Only that you're the best pilot who has ever flown a ship."

Vader smiled. "Don't kiss my ass, Solo," he replied. "Flattery doesn't become you."

Han laughed. "Sorry sir," he said. "I'll try not to let my hero worship show."

Vader laughed too as they stepped off of the turbolift.

_Coruscant _

"So tell me, Padmé," Mon Mothma said as she sipped her tea. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy," Padmé admitted readily.

Mothma hesitated before responding. "I have to wonder," she said.

"Wonder what?" Padmé challenged. "How I could be happy married to Darth Vader."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm wondering," Mothma replied. "And I'm wondering something else too, but I'm not sure you want to know what it is."

"You can speak freely, Mon," Padmé replied. "We've always been very frank with one another."

_Have we? _Mothma reflected. _Is that why you hid your marriage and tried to hide your pregnancy from me and all your friends? _  
"Why are you with him, Padmé?" Mothma asked at last. "After hiding from him for fifteen years, why now are you suddenly reunited with him? Are you being forced to stay with him against your will?"

"No!" Padmé retorted at once, looking at her. "I love him deeply!"

Mothma nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just surprised that, out of the blue, you decided to be with him after hiding from him for so long."

"I hardly think that is any of your business, Mon," Padmé replied defensively. "Is that the reason you came here? To ask me my about my marriage?"

"No, of course not," Mothma replied. "I'm just …concerned about you, Padmé. Darth Vader is a dangerous man; I would hate to think that you have been coerced into resuming a relationship with him."

Padmé sighed. "I can see why you would think that, given his history," Padmé conceded. "But he has changed, Mon; he is not the same man he was five months ago. He is becoming more like the man I married every day."

"I hope that is true," Mothma replied. "Because I have come here today to ask for your help," she said.

"Oh?" Padmé asked in surprise. "How can I help you?"

"I…" Mothma stopped as their conversation was interrupted by the entry of Darth Vader into the room. Mothma looked up at him in shock. Padmé turned to look behind her and smiled when she saw her husband there.

"Ani," she said, standing up to greet him.

Vader came over to her and kissed her on the cheek as Mon Mothma watched in shock. This was not the man she expected; this was not the terrifying Dark Lord that she had spent the past fifteen years fighting. The tenderness he displayed towards his wife clearly showed the love he bore her; could there be some truth to what Padmé had said? Had he changed?

"Senator Mothma," Vader said as he sat down with his wife. "I'm glad you're here."

"Lord Vader," Mothma replied, "or should I say Emperor Vader?"

"I don't care what you call me," Vader replied. "I have something important to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Mothma replied, looking from him to Padmé and then back again. "What about?"

"A development that has arisen that threatens the galaxy," Vader replied, taking his wife's hand. "One that we must unite our forces to destroy."

Mothma was shocked by his comment. "What are you talking about?" she asked warily. "You have already garnered the support of the Senate, I'm not sure what it is you…"

"I'm not talking about the Senate," Vader interjected. "I'm talking about the Rebel Alliance."


	82. Chapter 82

82

"The Rebel Alliance?" Mon Mothma repeated, keeping her face completely impassive. "I don't know why you are…"

"Don't play ignorant with me, Senator," Vader interjected. "The Empire has known for quite some time of your involvement with the Alliance."

Mothma did her best to maintain her cool. "So what is it you are asking of me, Vader? Are you here to arrest me?"

"He already told you why he's here," Padmé interjected impatiently. "Will you at least listen to what he has to say?"

"Very well," Mothma replied coolly, looking at Vader. "I'm listening."

"A situation has developed that threatens the safety of the entire galaxy," Vader explained. "Governor Tarkin is poised to seize control of the Empire, and if he does, it will mean tyranny and oppression throughout the galaxy."

"And how is that any different than the way things are right now?" Mothma asked pointedly. _You are no better than Tarkin, Vader, no better than Palpatine; don't try to pretend otherwise_, she thought.

Vader heard her unspoken words, and looked at his wife, fighting to keep control of his frustration.

"You were at the senate meeting, Mon," Padmé said, stepping in. "Anakin plans to return powers to the senate; powers that Palpatine took away from you. He has already arrested half the regional governors for unethical government. Can't you see that he has changed?"

Mothma looked at Padmé, and then back at Vader. She wanted to believe that he had changed; she wanted to trust him. But how could she when he had spent the past fifteen years terrorizing the galaxy?

"What is it you want from us?" Mothma asked at last.

"I need your pilots, your ships," Vader replied at once, hoping she was starting to relent. "To destroy a monstrosity that never should have been created in the first place."

"You mean the Death Star," Mothma replied to the surprise of Vader. "Yes, we too have our sources of information Vader," she replied with a small smile of satisfaction.

"I'm sure you do," Vader concurred. "What you don't know is that Governor Tarkin plans to take control of this space station and use it to govern the galaxy. I plan to stop him."

Vader's statement shocked Mothma, and she didn't even try to hide the fact. "Let me get this straight," she replied. "You mean to destroy the Empire's greatest weapon?"

Vader nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Tarkin is a ruthless, unprincipled madman," Vader replied. "Who would not hesitate to use its tremendous destructive ability to get what he wants. The Death Star isn't finished, but when it is, it will have enough firepower to destroy an entire planet, Senator. Is that a threat you want hanging over your head?"

Mothma grew alarmed, for while the Alliance had known for some time of the existence of a super weapon, they really had no idea of just how potent it was. "But you have a fleet far larger than ours, Vader," she pointed out at last. "And hundreds of thousands if not millions of pilots," she continued. "I don't understand why you need us, unless perhaps you are trying to kill two birds with one stone."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come now, Vader," Mothma replied. "You have been trying to get rid of the Alliance for years now; here's a perfect opportunity to wipe out our entire fleet, using it as fodder against this super weapon. You get rid of all your greatest enemies at once, it's brilliant."

"Clones aren't capable of independent thought, Mon," Padmé pointed out, sensing her husband's mounting frustration. "They can't be entrusted to carry out such a mission!"

"Then perhaps they merely require someone to lead them," Mothma suggested, looking at Vader challengingly.

"Surely you're not suggesting that…"Padmé began, looking at Vader.

"Why not?" Mothma replied, looking at Vader. "He's the best pilot the galaxy has ever seen, after all."

Vader knew exactly what she was doing, and as much as it angered him, he knew he'd have no choice but to call her bluff. "You're right," he replied. "I am. And I suppose I'll have no choice but to lead the attack."

"Ani, no!" Padmé cried, squeezing his hand.

Vader looked at her calmly, putting his other hand over hers. "I've been in many battles, Padmé," he told her. "If this is what it takes to stop Tarkin, then I will do it."

"Excuse me, Lord Vader," Han interrupted as he entered the room. "Governor Tarkin is signaling."

Vader looked at Padmé, and then back at Mothma. "Show the Senator out, Solo," he said as he stood up. Padmé joined him, giving one last look at her friend. And then the two of them left the salon.

"Right this way, Senator," Han said.

Mothma stood up and walked to the doorway, still stunned by what had just transpired. She wanted to stay to find out what Tarkin wanted, but decided it would be prudent to leave. The other Alliance members needed to be informed of this most startling development; she wondered if they would believe Vader any more than she had.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Padmé," Vader said as they entered the office.

Padmé looked up at him in alarm, not doubting his senses for a moment. She sat down in a leather chair across from the large desk and watched as Vader activated the comm.

"Governor Tarkin," Vader began.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin replied with a slight nod of his head. "I hope you and your family are well."

"Very well," Vader replied, eying the governor warily.

"Excellent," Tarkin replied with a smile. "I have good news for you, sir," he said. "The Death Star is now fully operational."

"That _is_ good news," Vader concurred, the alarm starting to grow within him. "I will come on board at once to make a full inspection. Transmit your coordinates at once."

Tarkin continued to smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," he said.

Vader frowned. "Why not?" he demanded. "Are you refusing a direct order, Tarkin?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," Tarkin replied easily. "For the simple reason that I have no intention of taking orders from you or anyone else from now on."

"Are you mad?" Vader demanded, clenching his fists. "Don't you realize I have the power to crush you where you sit?" he asked furiously, reaching out one hand to crush the governor's windpipe.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Tarkin said quickly. "Not unless you want your beloved home world destroyed."

Vader stopped and dropped his hand to the desk. "What?" he cried.

Tarkin smiled. "I assume you recognize this image," he said, switching Vader's view over to an image of the brown, glowing orb that Vader recognized at once as being Tatooine.

"Ani!" Padmé gasped from behind him.

Vader looked back at her for a moment and then back at the screen as Tarkin's face reappeared. "You wouldn't dare," Vader replied.

"I have wanted to try out the main weapon system," Tarkin replied. "We only used one of the smaller lasers to shoot down Dr. Thek's shuttle, after all," he added with a malevolent smile.

"You _are _mad," Vader growled.

"Perhaps," Tarkin replied. "But I am also in control of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. I believe that puts me in the driver's seat, Lord Vader."

"What do you want?" Vader asked, his mind working furiously. "Name your terms."

Tarkin was somewhat surprised at Vader's relatively quick capitulation. "I want control of the army," he replied at once. "I want full access to the Imperial treasury," he continued.

"You're delusional," Vader retorted. "If you think I will give in to your ridiculous demands."

"Oh I'm not finished," Tarkin said. "The Imperial Senate: I want it dissolved completely and power restored to the regional governors."

"Is that all?" Vader asked sarcastically.

Tarkin merely smiled. "You have twenty-four hours to put the changes into effect," he said. "And be aware, Vader; I have several men who are aware of my intentions, so if something should happen to befall me, any one of them would give the order to destroy Tatooine."

Vader made no reply, but merely stared at Tarkin with undisguised loathing.

"I'll expect to hear from you very soon," Tarkin replied. He then ended the transmission.

Vader turned slowly in his chair to look at Padmé, and for a moment they simply looked at one another.

"Ani, you can't give in to his demands," Padmé said at last.

Vader shook his head. "I have no intentions of doing so," he assured her, standing up. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the desk. "Damn him!" he growled angrily. "How did this happen? How did I allow him to do this?"

"You didn't," Padmé replied, standing up. "It was Palpatine who gave Tarkin this power Anakin, not you. But you will stop him before he can follow through with his threats. He doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"No, he doesn't," Vader agreed, looking down at his fist still clenched tightly. "I don't know if I can save Tatooine, Padmé," he told her quietly. "Twenty-four hours is not much time, and without the help of the Alliance…." He stopped as the frustration filled him.

"Let's talk to Piett," Padmé suggested, taking his hand. "We have to try, Ani."

Vader looked up at her. "Yes, we do," he concurred. "We have to try."

_Megamall_

"Master Luke, I must insist that you come along at once!" cried an exasperated Threepio. "You should have been home an hour ago!"

"I can't leave now," Luke replied, not taking his eyes from the game he was playing. "I'm setting a new high score!"

Threepio didn't know how to react. There were dozens of children gathered around watching Luke as he expertly navigated the swoop bike through the virtual race.

Leia stood watching her brother, bored to tears. She had one hand on her hip as she looked at her wrist chrono. "Luke, let's go!" she whined. "I want to go home!"

But Luke wasn't listening, for he was too involved in the race. But then both of them were struck with a tremor in the Force. Luke lost his control of the turn he was in and the game ended as the bystanders groaned in disappointment.

"Leia, did you feel that?" Luke asked as he joined his sister.

Leia nodded. "Yes, something is wrong," she concurred. "Dad is very upset, very angry."

Luke frowned. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."


	83. Chapter 83

83

_Death Star _

"Well? What did he say?"

Tarkin smiled as he looked up at Admiral Tagge.

"What could he say?" he replied. "He was angry, outraged in fact; but he knows I have him exactly where I want him, Tagge. He has no choice but to agree to my terms."

"Unless he doesn't care about Tatooine," Tagge retorted. "There is that possibility, Tarkin. If he has no family there, he may very well call your bluff."

"He may," Tarkin agreed. "And if he does, we'll just have to up the stakes. He won't dare allow the planet of his beloved wife be destroyed now, will he?"

Tagge's eyes widened at this. "You mean Naboo?"

Tarkin nodded. "That's exactly what I mean," he replied. "And exactly where we will be heading if Vader refuses to meet my demands."

Tagge was silent for a moment as he considered this. "Naboo is one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy," he said at last. "Are you really willing to destroy it to prove a point?"

Tarkin stood up, the smile fading from his face. "Prove a point?" he spat. "Is that what you think I'm doing, Tagge? I assure you my motives are far more far reaching than merely satisfying a grudge against Darth Vader. Naboo is expendable, and I will not hesitate to destroy it should I need to."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tarkin," Tagge said at last. "Power has a way of changing people, and I'm concerned that you are letting it go to your head."

Tarkin frowned, and watched in irritation as his friend left the room. Once Tagge was out of earshot, Tarkin activated the comm. "Commander Cody, come here at once. I have an assignment for you."

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Sir you realize we are too far from Tatooine to…"

"Yes, I know that," Vader snapped in response. "We need to contact the ships in the Tatooine system," he replied. "Get me the commander of the ship on patrol there at once!"  
"Yes sir!" Piett replied. He had not seen his commander this upset in a very long time. Piett knew that there was very little that could be done to stop Tarkin on such short notice; but he did not dare say it. Besides, he was certain that Vader already knew the direness of the situation. And yet, Darth Vader was not the type of man to give in to defeat, even when it stared him in the face.

"Well?" Piett demanded of the communications officer. "Where is he?"

"He's coming on the screen now, sir," the man replied.

"Good, patch it through to the surface," Piett commanded. He turned back to Vader. "Lord Vader, Captain Needa on the screen now."

On the planet surface, Vader watched as the image of Captain Needa appeared. "Lord Vader!" Needa exclaimed, trying to get over the shock of being summoned by the new emperor. "This is an honor! How might I serve…"

"Shut up, Needa," Vader interjected. "We don't have time for pleasantries. I need you to listen very carefully. How many TIE squadrons do you currently have at your disposal?"

Needa thought for a moment, nervous perspiration dotting his brow. "Uh…s-s-six, my Lord," he replied. "Why?"

"Because I want them to get prepared at once for battle," Vader replied. "And while they are doing that, I am going to tell you what I want you to. Listen carefully."

Luke and Leia entered the estate with Chewbacca and Threepio, and sought out their parents at once. They found them both in the office, where their father was in communication with a rather nervous looking officer.

"Mom!" Leia said as they came over to her. "What's going on?"

Padmé stood up. "Come with me," she told her children, realizing Vader needed peace and quiet. "I'll tell you."

Luke and Leia followed their mother out of the office, both of them feeling their father's tension rising with each minute that passed. They passed Han Solo in the corridor, and even his normally calm demeanor held a definite edge of tension.

"What is it, Mom? What's going on?" Luke asked as they entered the salon.

"Sit down kids," Padmé replied, rubbing absent mindedly at the nagging pain that she felt in the small of her back.

Luke and Leia sat down at once, and waited for their mother to commence her explanation.

"Governor Tarkin has issued an ultimatum," Padmé told her children. "He has seized control of the Death Star and means to destroy Tatooine if your father doesn't give in to his demands."

Leia and Luke exchanged a look of shock. "What demands?" Leia asked.

Padmé sighed. "He wants control of the army, the treasury, and he wants the senate dissolved."

"There's no way Dad will give in to that," Luke said. "No way at all!"

"No, he won't," Padmé agreed. "But if he doesn't, Tarkin will destroy Tatooine. The Death Star is fully operational now, and is in orbit over Tatooine right now."

"So what is Dad doing?" Leia asked.

"He is doing his best to coordinate a battle," Padmé told them. "We are too far to get there in time, so he is in conference with the captain of the closest ship in the system. The clones will do their best to destroy the station under your father's instructions."

"I'll bet Dad wishes he could be there," Luke remarked.

"I'm sure he does," Padmé replied. "But he's the emperor now; his place is here in the capital."

"Poor Dad," Leia said. "He's scared."

"Yes, I think so," Padmé replied. She stood up. "Come on, I'm sure you two have eaten nothing but junk at the mall today," she said. "Let's have some dinner."

"What about Dad?" Luke asked as they stood up.

"I will bring him something," Padmé told him. "Though I'm not certain he will eat anything."

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Leia said as they made their way to the dining room.

"Yes, me too," Padmé replied.

_Star Destroyer Avenger – Tatooine System_

"Yes, Lord Vader, I understand, Lord Vader," Needa stammered nervously. He was fully aware that the fate of the planet Tatooine was in his hands; if he could not coordinate the battle in time, it would be destroyed. _ This was supposed to be a quiet system, _Needa thought peevishly as he rushed around the bridge barking orders. _What the hell is the Death Star doing here? What is so important about that giant dust ball down there that the emperor himself is concerned about its fate? _

"Don't fail me, Captain Needa," Vader said. "I am counting on you and your men."

"Understood, my lord," Needa replied nervously.

Vader left the transmission open as Needa coordinated the attack. He had transmitted the Death Star plans to the young officer, but as he paced about in the small office, he could not shake the feeling that the young, green officer was too inexperienced to get the job done.

"I brought you some dinner."

Vader looked over to the doorway to see his wife standing in the room. "Thanks," he said, walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Looks good," he said, taking the tray from her.

"It is," Padmé replied. "I wish I could take credit for it," she added with a smile.

Vader returned her smile, but she could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

"What's happening?" she asked as they sat down.

"I don't know," he replied, setting the tray down on the desk. "I've given the orders, explained what to do; but unless I'm there, what else can I do?"

"Not a lot unfortunately," Padmé replied. She watched him as he picked up his fork and pick at his food. "Eat, Ani," she urged. "You need to eat if you're going to keep a clear head."

He looked up at her. "I know," he replied. "I guess I'm not very hungry. How about that?" he said trying to smile.

Padmé's heart ached for him, for she knew how frightened he was; she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. She stood up and came around behind him, resting her small hands on his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry you've been put in this position," she told him softly as she gently massaged his shoulders, feeling the tremendous tension in his muscles.

"I feel so helpless, Padmé," he told her, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. "So damn useless. I should be there, Angel; I should be there to make sure this gets done."

"I know," she said. "But you can't, even if you had left right away, you would not have arrived in time."

Vader sighed deeply, running his hands into his thick hair. "He's going to do it, Angel," he told her. "He's going to blow Tatooine to bits. And there's nothing I can do to stop him."

Padmé did not reply right away, not knowing what she could possibly say to assuage the pain he was feeling. "I'm sorry," she said at last, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you will stop him before he can strike again."

"Yes," he said. "He will pay for what he is doing, Padmé; I promise you."

Padmé nodded, knowing that he was bound to keep this promise.

Night had fallen over the capital; yet Vader had not left his office. The information he had received was very sketchy, and Vader suspected that this was by design. He held out little hope that the _Avenger_ would prevail.

Despite his insistence that she go up to bed, Padmé had remained with Vader, keeping vigil with him into the night. Fatigue had won out, however, in her case, and she had fallen asleep in the large leather chair. Vader had used his enormous cloak to cover her up, grateful for her warm, reassuring presence. He was exhausted and his muscles ached with the tension of being on edge for so long. Sitting down at the desk, Vader rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

_I haven't felt you this stressed since you fell into that nest of gundarks._

_You feel into that nightmare, Master. I pulled you out._

_Oh…yes…Relax, you're sweating!_

_I haven't seen her in ten years! _

…_.What took you so long? _

_Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities..._

_If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills asyou do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman._

_I thought I already did._

_Only in your mind, my very youngapprentice…._

_Here. Next time try not to lose it._

_Sorry, Master._

_A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession._

_Yes, Master._

_He must keep it with him at all times._

_I know, Master._

_This weapon is your life!_

_I've heard this lesson before..._

_But, you haven't learned anything, Anakin._

_I try, Master._

_Why do I think you are going to be the death of me?!_

_Don't say that Master... You'rethe closest thing I have to a father... I love you…_

Vader awoke with a start, images of his former master and best friend filling his mind. "Obi-Wan," he said softly, the thought of him filling him with anxiety. He stood up and rubbed his tired eyes, trying to push the images from his mind. _Kenobi is my enemy, he betrayed me…didn't he?? _

"Ani?"

Vader turned around to look at his wife.

"What is it?" she asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Padmé stood up and walked over to him, taking his face in her hands. "You've been crying," she told him softly, wiping the tears he hadn't realized were there from his face.

"I was sleeping," he told her, "I guess I was dreaming something upsetting."

"What?" she asked.

"I was dreaming about Obi-Wan," he told her.

Padmé was surprised by his response, especially since the dreams had elicited such an emotional response from him. "What about him?"

"Just…memories," he said, walking away from her. "The past." He stopped for a moment. "He's alive, Padmé," he told her. "I know it."

Padmé could see how he was struggling with the emotions the thought of Obi-Wan created within him. "How does that make you feel?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully.

Padmé nodded. At one time, not so very long ago, the thought of Kenobi brought nothing but anger. But that was when Vader was fully immersed in the Dark Side, when he was fully Darth Vader. Did he see that? Did he realize that he was now far closer to being Anakin Skywalker than Darth Vader?

"I wonder why you dreamed about him," Padmé said at last, hoping to force him to reflect upon his feelings. "Were they memories of good times? Before Mustafar?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

"You two were very close at one time," she commented.

Vader nodded. "Yes we were," he agreed. Just then the comm. sounded, making both of them start. Vader hastened to the screen and sat down, his wife at his side. It was Tarkin.

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours," Vader said.

"No, I realize that," Tarkin replied. "I just wanted to let you know that your pathetic attempt to disable this station has failed," he told Vader coldly.

Vader felt his insides turn to ice. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Tarkin smiled. "Don't patronize me, Vader," he snapped. "I know you sent the _Avenger_ to engage me in battle. I regret to inform you that they failed. And you'll be happy to know that the weapon systems work perfectly. The _Avenger_ made quite an easy target."

"Bastard!" Vader exploded, unable to hold his anger at bay. "You fired upon an Imperial vessel! Do you know how many men were on board that ship?"

"Not as many as the inhabitants of Tatooine," Tarkin replied. "So what's it going to be? I'm tired of waiting, Vader. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Go to hell," Vader spat.

Tarkin smiled. "I'm sure you'll be quite impressed by this," he said, switching the screen over so that Vader could see the image of Tatooine.

"Ani!" Padmé said, holding his hand tightly. Within moments, a huge blue blast of energy engulfed the planet, blowing it to bits.

"I never bluff, Vader," Tarkin said as his image reappeared. "And now I think you know it. If you do not agree to my terms, then Naboo will be next. And I know your dear wife holds a particular fondness for that planet. Twenty four hours, Vader."

The transmission ended, leaving both Vader and Padmé silent and shaken.

"Ani…" Padmé said at last.

"He _won't _destroy Naboo," he told her, taking her by the shoulders. "I swear it!"

"But Anakin, how are you going to stop him?" she cried as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh my Gods, my family!"

"Contact them," he told her. "Tell them to come here until the battle is over," he said, sitting down at the comm. once again. "I need to contact Tarkin once more."

Padmé nodded, doing her best to keep herself together. Her husband needed her to be strong right now; but the thought of her beloved Naboo being blown into space dust was more than she could bear.

"Lord Vader, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Tarkin said smugly.

"I need more time," Vader said, masking his rage and his hatred. "You have made three rather complex requests; twenty-four hours isn't sufficient to carry them out."

"Does this mean you capitulate?" Tarkin asked.

"I can't stop you," Vader said, lowering his eyes. "I won't let my wife's home world be destroyed. You win."

Tarkin smiled. "Excellent," he said. "Very well, forty-eight hours then, is that enough time?"

"Yes, it should be," Vader replied. "Thank you," he added, choking on the words.

"You're quite welcome," Tarkin replied amiably. "I will expect to hear back from you in forty-eight hours."

"You will," Vader replied. "You have my word."

Tarkin nodded, and then ended the transmission.

Vader turned to his wife, who was looking at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Surely you don't…" she stopped as a smile started to spread across his face.

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" Padmé said, understanding at last. "You have no intentions of giving in to his demands!"

"Was I convincing enough?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" Padmé said, hugging him tightly. "Anakin, you're a genius!"

Vader smiled. "We have him now, Angel," he told her as he embraced her back. "We have him now!"


	84. Chapter 84

84

_Death Star_

Admiral Tagge had just stepped off of the turbolift and started on his way to his quarters. He was tired, and felt deeply troubled by the turn of events that had transpired earlier.

Tagge had known Wilhuff Tarkin for a number of years, but he had never imagined that he was capable of the cold-bloodedness he had displayed in destroying the planet Tatooine. Tagge had truly believed that Tarkin was bluffing; and that when Vader refused to give in to Tarkin's insane demands, he would find an alternate plan. But he had not; and now he was hell bent on destroying Naboo. Tagge had once loved a young woman from Naboo, and had many beautiful memories of that planet. How could he stand by and allow Tarkin destroy it?

As he walked along, Tagge suddenly become aware that he was being followed. He stopped to check his wrist chrono, hoping that who ever it was behind him would pass him by; but he did not. Whoever it was had stopped as well. Immediately Tagge's sense of alarm went off, and he continued on his way, acutely aware that he was unarmed and quite unable to fend off any potential attacker.

Reaching his quarters, Tagge hastened inside, only to have his pursuer hurry and hold the door open with his body. Tagge turned; ready to fight off whomever was there, only to see Admiral Ozzel behind him.

"Ozzel!" Tagge cried with relief. "What the hell are you doing? You scared the daylights out of me!"

"I need to talk to you, Admiral," Ozzel said as the door slid closed behind him. "Right away."

Tagge frowned, not sure how much he ought to say. "What about?"

Ozzel looked uncomfortable for a moment; as though he wasn't certain if he ought to continue.

"I wanted to ask you about …Tatooine," Ozzel asked cautiously.

Tagge's frown deepened, and he turned and walked away. "What about it?" he asked.

Ozzel watched him, seeing that Tagge was as outraged as he himself was about the destruction of the planet.

"Tarkin has become dangerous," Ozzel said at last, summoning his nerve. "He needs to be stopped."

Tagge whirled quickly and looked at Ozzel. "What did you say?"

Ozzel walked towards him. "I think you heard me," he said. "You are a reasonable person, Tagge; surely you can see that Tarkin has become a dangerous man. He has let the power of command go to his head. We have to stop him now before he destroys another planet."

Tagge looked at Ozzel, wishing that he had Darth Vader's telepathic abilities. Could he trust him? Had he been sent here by Tagge to spy on him? To see where his loyalties lie?

Before Tagge could respond, the door chime rang.

"See who that is," Tagge said, moving over to his desk and pulling a blaster from a drawer.

Ozzel walked to the door and opened it. He did not even have time to utter a single word before the clone standing before him shot him down where he stood. Cody hesitated as he realized that he had killed the wrong man, and stepped over the body of the admiral, only to be shot repeatedly by Tagge.

Tagge ran to the doorway and pulled the body of the dead clone away from Ozzel, who was gasping for his last breath.

"What…why…" Ozzel gasped.

"He was sent to kill me," Tagge told him. "Tarkin did it, I'm sure."

Ozzel looked up at him in silence, understanding what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Kendal," Tagge said, seeing that Ozzel's life was slipping away. "I promise you that Tarkin won't get away with this, and he won't destroy Naboo. I swear it!"

Ozzel could only nod, his eyes drifting closed as he slipped away. Tagge held his comrade's hand until the end, the rage and anguish filling him. He stood up and looked at the two dead bodies in his quarters, wondering what to do next. And then he had an idea.

_Coruscant _

"I can't believe it's gone," Vader said as he sat down. "Mos Espa, Boota Eve, the Jundlands…all gone."

"I'm so sorry," Padmé said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vader made no response, the sadness he felt for a planet he had long since abandoned as home surprising him. "If only I'd had more time," he said, running his hands into his hair.

"Anakin you need to get some rest," Padmé said gently. "You're exhausted."

"I don't have time for rest," Vader objected. "I need to get to the ship. We have to get to Naboo right away," he said, leaning forward and activating the comm. "Here, I want you to get a hold of your parents," he said, moving out of her way.

"What do I tell them?" Padmé asked as she sat down. "I don't want to panic them."

"Maybe you ought to," Vader countered. "If it means getting them to get off of Naboo."

Padmé turned and looked up at him. "Anakin, you're not going to let him destroy Naboo, are you?" she asked earnestly.

Vader's heart ached seeing the look in her eyes. "No," he replied resolutely. "I'm not. But I don't want you here worrying about them either."

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean, here? I'm coming with you to the ship!"

Vader shook his head. "Angel, it's too dangerous," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know what happened to the _Avenger, _I won't…"  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better about being here without you?" she cried as her eyes filled with tears.

Vader realized that part of her over emotional response was the hormones; part of it was genuine fear. "Padmé, nothing is going to happen to me," he assured her. "But I don't want you on the ship if we are engaged in a battle. Tarkin won't know what hit him, I promise you."

Padmé sighed, and then turned back to the comm., too emotional to speak. But before she could contact her parents on Naboo, a message icon appeared on the screen. "Someone is contacting us," she said, reading the signature. "It's from the Death Star," she added, looking back at him.

Vader felt an invisible hand grip his heart. "Open it," he said, doing his best not to show his anxiety. The screen changed and to the surprise of both Vader and Padmé, the face of Admiral Tagge appeared.

"Lord Vader, Lady Vader," Tagge began, "please excuse this intrusion."

"If you are contacting us to remind us of Tarkin's demands, you can save your breath," Vader retorted angrily.

"I am not," Tagge insisted. "I wanted to tell you that Tarkin has gone too far, and there are some here who have had enough of his insanity."

Vader narrowed his eyes, trying to discern if the man was sincere. Deciding that he was, he replied. "What are _you_ planning on doing about it?" he asked.

"Whatever it takes," Tagge replied. "Including helping you, Lord Vader."

"You must realize that Tarkin is monitoring your communications," Padmé pointed out.

"No, I don't think so Milady," Tagge replied. "You see, he thinks I am dead. He just sent one of his clones to have me killed."  
"What!?" Vader cried. "Why?"

"Because I dared to question him," Tagge explained. "I'm sure you have realized by now what befell Dr. Thek. The excellent Admiral Ozzel was killed instead, the poor man. He too was anxious to stop Tarkin, only he didn't live to be able to do it. Tarkin is insane, Vader; the power of commanding this station has corrupted him utterly. He has to be stopped."

"I intend to stop him," Vader replied, feeling certain that he could trust the man. "He won't destroy Naboo, I promise you."

"How do you plan to do that?" Tagge asked.

"By blowing that station to hell where it belongs," Vader replied. "If I were you, Tagge, I'd get off while I still can. Tarkin hasn't long to live."

Tagge nodded, knowing that if Darth Vader had decided upon a course of action, he was bound and determined to see it through. "Where should I go, my Lord?"

"The _Exactor_," Vader replied. "If Tarkin already thinks you are dead, it should be easy enough to slip away unnoticed. Surely you have a shuttle at your disposal."

"I do," Tagge replied. He nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will do it. I assume you will be returning there yourself?"

"Yes, very soon," Vader replied. "I will meet you there."

"Very good," Tagge replied. "I will see you then." He then closed the transmission.

"Well that was unexpected," Vader said after a moment. "But I suppose we can use all the help we can get. Poor Ozzel, he would have made a valuable ally as well."

"Yes, the poor man," Padmé replied with a sad shake of her head. She hesitated before continuing. "You know, Ani, I was thinking that there are two others whose help you could use too."

"Who?"

"Yoda and Obi-Wan," Padmé replied.

Vader looked at her in surprise, but made no reply.

"They are Jedi, Anakin," she said, taking his silence as a good sign. "Battle wise and experienced. Put aside your differences with them for the good of the galaxy. Can you do that? Can you do that to save Naboo?"

Vader considered her suggestion for a moment. He could not deny that having two Jedi on his side would greatly help his cause. Perhaps it was no mere coincidence that he had dreamed of Obi-Wan recently.

"Solo, come in here," Vader said at last into his comlink. Within a few moments Han appeared, looking a little bleary eyed from having been dozing off in a comfortable chair.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I have a job for you," Vader said, looking at Padmé.

Padmé smiled.


	85. Chapter 85

85

_Coruscant_

"Padmé! I don't believe it!"

"Hello Mom," Padmé said, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too!" Jobal replied. "How are you? Where are you??"

"I'm on the capital," Padmé replied. "I'm sure you've heard the news," she added awkwardly.

"Yes, your husband is now the emperor," Jobal replied. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Padmé replied, not wanting to get into a political discussion. "But that's not why I've contacted you. Mom, you and Dad need to get off of Naboo as soon as possible."

Jobal frowned. "Why? What are you talking about?"

"Mom, a situation has arisen which requires you to leave as soon as possible," Padmé said.

"Padmé, you're frightening me," Jobal said. "What is this about?"

Padmé hesitated, not sure what to say. She didn't have a chance to continue, for Vader stepped in for her.

"Mrs. Naberrie, a monumental battle is about to take place over Naboo," Vader said. "One that rivals the battle I fought in as a child more than twenty years ago. I urge you and your family to leave the planet before this battle commences, for its outcome could have devastating affects on Naboo."

Jobal stared in disbelief at the handsome young man beside Padmé. "Devastating affects?? What does that mean?"

"It means that a madman has in his power a weapon that has enough fire power to destroy Naboo utterly," Vader continued, not holding anything back. "It is my intention to destroy this weapon, but should I fail…"

"You won't fail, Ani," Padmé said, turning to him. She looked back at her mother. "Anakin will destroy it, Mom; but please, I would feel so much better if you and Dad, Sola and the girls came here until the danger has passed. Won't you please come?"

Jobal had to overcome her shock both at seeing her son-in-law whole and restored and the dire news he had given her. She looked from Padmé to Vader and then back to Padmé again. "I…I suppose we will," she said at last. "If you deem the situation so serious."

"It is serious, we assure you," Vader said. "Having you here with Padmé will mean a great deal to all of us."

Jobal nodded, not quite sure what to make of Vader. "I will make the arrangements as soon as possible," she said.

"We will send someone for you," Padmé said. "It's faster that way."

"Very well," Jobal replied. "Thank you."

Padmé smiled. "Thank _you_, Mom," she said. "With Anakin gone to fight this battle, it will mean so much having you all close."

Jobal smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you and the twins," she said.

Padmé nodded, and then ended the transmission.

"I have to get ready," Vader said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Padmé looked up at him. "I know," she said. "Will you say goodbye to the kids before you go?"

Vader nodded. "I will," he said, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go upstairs."

"I don't know, Chewie," Han said as he walked through the long underground corridor that lead to the private landing platform. "Lord Vader's orders were pretty specific."

"But I know Master Yoda," Chewbacca protested. "We are old friends. It will help you if I am there too."

Han looked at the wookiee, rubbing his stubbly chin thoughtfully. "How do you know him?"

"We served together during the Clone Wars," Chewbacca replied. "I helped him escape from Kashyyyk during the purges."

Han's eyebrows lifted at this. "Oh yeah? Well I guess he'll be happy to see you then, eh?"

Chewbacca nodded emphatically. "Of course he will!"

Han considered this for a moment. "Okay, you're with me," he said. "But if I catch Hell from Vader for this, you can explain to him why you invited yourself along."

Chewbacca merely chuckled as he lumbered along beside his human friend towards the landing platform.

Padmé opened the door to Leia's room, her husband right behind her. They left the door open to allow some light into the room. Leia stirred in her bed and opened her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Your father is going back up to the ship," Padmé told her as she and Vader walked over to their daughter's bed. "He wanted to say goodbye."

Leia sat up, sensing her parents' tension immediately. "Why?" she asked warily. "Why aren't we going with you?" she asked, looking at her father.

Vader sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. "It's safer for you to be here," he told her, taking her hand. "I will be taking the _Avenger _into battle very soon."

"Battle?" Leia cried. "Why?? What's going on?"

"Mom? Dad?"

Padmé and Vader turned to see their son standing in the doorway, his blond hair tousled with sleep.

"Come in, Luke," Vader said. "You need to hear this as well."

"Hear what?" Luke asked, his sense of alarm kicking in as he became fully awake.

"Dad's going into battle," Leia told her twin, doing her best to hold back the urge to cry.

"Why?" Luke asked his father.

Vader sighed, and looked down at his daughter's small hand. "Tarkin destroyed Tatooine a few hours ago," he told his children. "And has set his sites on Naboo."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Leia asked, her tears filling her eyes.

"They are on their way here right now," Padmé assured her, "as well as Aunt Sola and her family. They will be safe, Leia."

"And so will Naboo," Vader put in. "I will not allow Tarkin to strike again."

"How?" Luke asked. "How can you possibly stop him, Dad?"

"The Death Star is vulnerable," Vader told his son. "And I am the only person alive who knows where. I plan to use that information to destroy it before Tarkin can even establish orbit over Naboo."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, unsure how to respond.

"When are you going?" Luke asked at last, determined not to show his father how scared he was.

"Within the hour," Vader told him. "Time is of the essence. I wanted to say goodbye to you both before I left."

"Daddy!" Leia cried as she threw her arms around her father's neck.

Vader held her tightly, fighting his own emotions as his daughter cried in his arms. "It's okay," he told her, stroking her hair gently. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you promise?" Leia asked with a sniff.

"Of course," Vader replied. "The two of your would get into far too much trouble if I stayed away too long."

Leia laughed and pulled back to look at her father. She could see in his eyes how he was struggling with own emotions. "I love you, Dad," she said.

Vader smiled. "I love you too," he said. He looked up at his son. "And you," he said, holding his hand out to Luke.

Luke, who was far less demonstrative of his emotions than his twin, had been fighting his own tears valiantly; but the look in his father's eyes as he held his hand out to him, and the pure, undisguised love he felt emanating from him, undid his efforts. He took his father's hand, and allowed Vader to pull him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Dad," Luke told his father softly. "I'm so proud that you're my father."

His son's words shattered the veneer of control Vader had over his emotions, and he felt hot tears fill his eyes as he held his son tightly. "Take care of your mother," he told Luke. "I'll be home soon."

Luke nodded, his throat too constricted to say any more.

Padmé watched the whole scene, not even trying to hold back her tears. She knew as she watched her husband with her their children that the Darkness that had defined him for so long was gone, the last traces of it being eradicated by the love he shared with Luke and Leia. Their unconditional acceptance and love of him had eroded the grip the Darkness had on Vader over the past several months; the love he bore them pushing out the anger and the pain, the very things that his master had nurtured within him. At this moment, Padmé knew, even if he himself didn't, that he was truly Anakin Skywalker once again.

"Okay, time for you to get back to bed," Anakin said as he released his son. In an identical move, they wiped their tears on their sleeves, gave a sniff, and then laughed at each other.

"Be good," Anakin said, ruffling his son's already tousled hair.

"I'll try," Luke replied with a grin.

Anakin laughed, and looked at his daughter. "That goes for you too," he said.

"I'm _always, _good," she replied.

Luke rolled his eyes at his sister's comment.

"I'll be in contact with you all soon," Anakin said as he stood up. "Take care of each other, and no more Megamall until I get back."

"Aww, Dad!" Leia whined.

Anakin merely smiled. "Goodnight trouble makers," he said as he joined his wife. "We'll talk soon."

"Night Dad," Leia replied. "Night Mom."  
Luke joined his parents as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Padmé sat on the edge of their bed, watching Anakin as he threw some clothes into a bag.

"You never did know how to pack," Padmé said as she stood up with a smile.

"What's wrong with the way I pack?" he protested as she pushed him aside.

"You just throw everything into a bag," she told him. "You're supposed to fold things first."

"Folding is highly overrated," Anakin replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed as she folded the garments he had so hastily tossed into the bag. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked softly.

Anakin smiled, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I can think of a few things," he told her, kissing her neck softly.

Padmé smiled. "Don't tease me," she said.

"How am I doing that?" he asked.

"By starting something you won't finish," she replied.

"And what makes you think I won't finish what I've started?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Because you have to go," she said, her voice faltering.

Anakin turned her around to face him. "Angel," he said softly taking her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she said as the tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't mean to be so emotional, but I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, and I hate the idea of you going into battle."

"I've been in many battles," he reminded her.

"I know and I've hated it every time," she told him.

"I don't have a choice, Padmé," he told her, "just as I didn't back then. You know that."

"I know," she replied softly. "Just…hold me, Ani," she said, snuggling up close to him. "And pretend just for now that the galaxy isn't waiting for you to save it yet again."

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes, savoring the scent of her hair that enveloped him. And for that moment, the rest of the galaxy didn't exist; all that existed was her and their love, all that mattered was her and their love. Anakin sighed and rested his cheek against the softness of her hair, wishing that he could remain this way forever; but knowing that his destiny, once again, was taking him away from her. _But it will be different this time, _he thought resolutely; _this time no one will keep us apart; no one will destroy what we have…I will never lose her again, never.._


	86. Chapter 86

86

_Death Star _

Admiral Tagge had almost finished packing some of his belongings when a message signaled on his comm. A sense of alarm went off as he approached the screen, half expecting to see Tarkin's face on the screen. Tagge opened the message and was relieved to see his junior officer on the screen.

"Sir, the report on the weapons array you asked for is attached," the officer reported. "All systems are operating within targeted specs."

An icon replaced the man's image on the screen and Tagge clicked it, opening the attached report. He scanned over the report, half wondering why he was taking the time to do so, when an idea struck him. He scrolled down to the segment of the report that dealt with targeting capabilities. As he read, a smile spread on his face. He closed down the message and coded in his security code. Within moments a second screen popped up. It was a caution, telling him that he was about to access highly secure information. Knowing that no one would question his actions, as he was one of only a select few high ranking officials who had access to this level, he keyed in his security code once more. At once Tagge found what he was looking for, and he smiled again.

_You won't win this time, Tarkin, _he thought to himself as he made a few creative adjustments to the computer settings. Satisfied that he had accomplished what he'd set out to do, Tagge closed down his computer, and stood up. He looked around his spacious, luxurious quarters once and then left them for the last time.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Captain Piett met his commander in the hangar bay, relieved to have him on board again so soon.

"Lord Vader," Piett said, "my…apologies on the destruction of Tatooine," he said awkwardly.

"We don't have time to mourn, Piett," Anakin replied. "Tarkin is bent on destroying Naboo next if we don't stop him."

Piett's eyes widened in alarm. "Naboo? Lady Vader's home planet!"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, she is bringing her family to Coruscant to keep them safe."

"A wise precaution," Piett replied, "but surely you intend to stop him," he added.

"Of course," Anakin replied. "I was hoping that we would have the help of the Rebel Alliance, but it looks like we're on our own. I want you to assemble all the pilots in hangar bay four in one hour's time."

"Yes sir," Piett replied. "I will arrange it at once."

Anakin started to walk away when a thought stuck him, and he turned back to Piett.

"Any word from Admiral Tagge yet?" he asked.

"Admiral Tagge, sir?" Piett asked.

"Yes, he has…defected," Anakin replied with a small smile.

"Indeed," Piett replied. "How interesting. I'm sure he will be an invaluable asset in your crusade against Tarkin."

"I'm sure he will," Anakin replied. "I'm going to the bridge, Piett. Have the pilots ready for me in an hour."

"Yes sir!"

_Coruscant _

Padmé and her children were quiet as they ate breakfast the next morning. All three were worried about Anakin, and missed him even though he'd only been gone a few hours. Somehow not having him at the breakfast table with them made the few hours seem like a few days.

"It will be wonderful having Grandma and Grandpa here, won't it?" Padmé asked her children, trying to divert their thoughts to more pleasant things.

"Yeah it will," Luke agreed. "Do you think they will be more tolerant of Dad now considering he's risking his life to save their planet?"

Padmé sighed. "I hope so," she replied quietly. "I suppose time will tell."

"Well they did say they would come," Leia offered. "That's got to mean something."

"Perhaps," Padmé said. "Your father has changed; he isn't Darth Vader any more. Surely they will see that."

"You're right, Mom," Luke said. "I don't sense any of the darkness in him, not any more. It's gone."

"It's because of the two of you," Padmé said. "You know that, don't you?"

Luke and Leia looked at one another.

"His love for you has transformed him," Padmé explained, "and your love for him. There is no room for love in the Dark Side."

"I wonder what Obi-Wan and Yoda will think when they see the change in him," Luke remarked. "Will they see what we do?"

"How can they not?" Leia replied.

"I just hope Obi-Wan and your father can put their differences aside," Padmé commented. "They were so close at one time, like brothers. It would be wonderful to see that again between them."

"Excuse me, milady," a droid interrupted, "you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Senator Mon Mothma," the droid replied.

Padmé looked at her children. "She's back?"

"Maybe she's changed her mind now that Tatooine has been blown to bits," Luke commented.

"If she has any sense in her head she has," Padmé replied as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

_Dagobah_

"Great, just great," Han grumbled as he stepped halfway up his boots in muck. "What is this, one gigantic swamp?"

Chewbacca barked a response.

"It was a rhetorical question," Han replied as he pulled his boot out of the muck with both hands. After a few more steps and several Corellian curses, Han made it to the shore where the ground was relatively dry.

"Lovely place," Han muttered as he stomped his feet in an effort to get the muck off. "Who the hell would ever come _here?"_

"You obviously did."

Han turned quickly, blaster at the ready to see a middle aged man looking at him, an expression of curiosity on his face.

"You've come all this way to blast me?" Obi-Wan asked with mild amusement.

Han looked at his blaster and then put it away. "No, you just kinda startled me," he admitted. "You Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good, you're coming with us," Han said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I am?" he asked mildly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Han Solo, and this," he said, looking back at Chewbacca who was shaking the water from his fur, "is Chewbacca."

"Did you say Chewbacca?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah," Han replied, a little annoyed that the man had not recognized his own name. "Know him?"

"Not personally," Obi-Wan replied, "but Yoda does. Follow me, Han Solo."

"That's _Commander_ Han Solo," Han replied as Chewbacca lumbered over to them.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan replied, looking at Han's mud spattered uniform. "I was not aware that the Empire had started recruiting wookiees."

"They haven't," Han replied. "He's …well that is to say I…oh forget it," Han muttered. "Where is this Yoda anyway?"

"Come with me, Commander," Obi-Wan said, amused by the young man.

So Han and Chewbacca fell into step behind the Jedi, avoiding tree roots and mud puddles as they trudged along through the damp Dagobah swampland.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Lord Vader, Shuttle _Tyranny_ is asking permission to come aboard," a junior officer informed Anakin.

Anakin turned from his post at the large view screen to face the officer. "Who is on board?" he asked.

The young man's face blanched with fear. "I…I don't know sir," he stammered.

"Ask," Anakin suggested.

"Yes sir, at once!" the young man replied, grateful that Lord Vader had not punished him for his stupidity.

Anakin frowned, and folded his arms over his chest. He walked over to the station where the young man was in communication with the shuttle. Looking at the readout of the shuttle on the screen, Anakin recognized it as being a shuttle from the Death Star; one of the newest models. _Tagge…_

"Sir it's Admiral Tagge," the young officer reported, looking over to his commander, but Vader was already on his way off of the bridge, on his way to meet his new ally.

"Hangar bay eight!" Anakin called back. "At once!"

"Yes sir!"

_Coruscant _

"This is quite a surprise, Mon," Padmé said as she entered the salon where Mon Mothma stood waiting for her. "I assume you've heard about Tatooine?"

"Yes, of course," Mothma replied awkwardly. "Everyone has; it's a terrible loss, just terrible."

"One that may have been prevented had Anakin had the help he asked you for," Padmé replied bluntly, not being in the mood for diplomatic dancing.

Mothma lowered her eyes. "I can't change what happened to Tatooine," she said, not looking at Padmé. "I will have to live with that for the rest of my life." She looked up. "But I can do something now. That's why I'm here, Padmé; the Alliance wants to help. We want to join forces with Vader to stop Tarkin before he strikes again. They way I see it, we don't have a choice."

"You still don't trust him," Padmé observed.

"Can you blame me?" Mothma countered, "considering how Vader has spent the past fifteen years?"

"First of all, his name is Anakin," Padmé retorted hotly. "He is not Vader any more. And second of all, if you want to look at his past, then perhaps we ought to go back further than fifteen years. Perhaps we ought to go back to the Clone Wars, to the numerous times he single handedly won battles, saved the lives of thousands of people, sacrificed his life for the good of the galaxy again and again…"  
"Alright, alright," Mothma interrupted. "I get the picture."

"Do you?" Padmé countered. "I wonder if you do."

"Padmé, you are not yourself," Mothma observed, "I've never seen you like this."

"What do you expect?" Padmé snapped. "My husband is going into battle, again, against a man who has no qualms about destroying an entire planet! How do you think I feel?"

Mothma was silent, realizing that she had not even stopped to think about how Padmé was feeling. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

"No, you can't," Padmé replied, her voice tremulous with emotion. "But I am glad that you finally have the wisdom to join forces with him. He has promised me that he won't allow Tarkin to prevail, and I believe him. He won't let me and our family down."

Mothma nodded. "I hope so, Padmé," she said. "Where is he now?"

"He is on board the _Exactor," _Padmé replied. "I can raise him on the comm. if you want to talk to him."  
"Yes, I think perhaps it's time for us to talk about our plans," Mothma replied.

"Come with me," Padmé said as she walked towards the exit. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, and she remembered that she had not eaten her breakfast. She stopped, hoping it would pass.

"Everything alright, Padmé?" Mothma asked.

Padmé made no reply, but then bolted for the nearest fresher.

Mothma watched her, wondering what was going on. She stood in the corridor alone, feeling rather foolish, until a young girl who bore a remarkable resemblance to Padmé appeared.

"You must be Senator Mothma," Leia said.

"I am," Mothma replied. "You must be Padmé's daughter," she replied.

"I'm Leia Skywalker, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker _and_ Padmé Amidala," Leia replied. "Where is my mother?"

"I don't know," Mothma replied. "We were on our way to the office when she stopped and then ran off."

"Oh, she must be…well, you know," Leia said, making a retching motion.

Mothma frowned. "She's ill?"

"She's pregnant," Leia replied with a smile. "About two months now I think. She's pretty sick in the morning, especially if she doesn't eat."

Mothma nodded, as Padmé's emotional response suddenly made a lot more sense. "I see," she said at last.

"I can take you to the office," Leia offered. "It's right this way."

"Thank you Leia," Mothma replied. "That's very kind of you."

_Dagobah_

Yoda looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He and Obi-Wan had sensed the approach of the Imperial vessel, and he was curious to see who it was that had come. He sensed a familiar presence; not a Force sensitive, but a warm, friendly one nonetheless. The ancient Jedi master smiled when he saw the giant wookiee come loping over to him.

"Good it is to see you again, Chewbacca," Yoda said as the wookiee plopped down beside him. Chewbacca, not caring about the stoic, unemotional nature of the Jedi, wrapped his arms around Yoda and gave him a big hug. Yoda merely continued to smile and patted the furry arms of his friend kindly.

"You have yet to tell us why you are here, Commander Solo," Obi-Wan said as Chewbacca released Yoda.

"I was ordered to come here," Han replied. "Ordered to come and get you two."

"Ordered by whom?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My commanding officer," Han replied. "Lord Darth Vader."


	87. Chapter 87

87

"Darth Vader sent you here?" Obi-Wan asked, doing his best to keep his cool demeanor.

"Yeah," Han replied.

"Why?"

"Does that matter?" Han asked, starting to grow exasperated with Obi-Wan.

"Well I believe it does," Obi-Wan replied, folding his arms over his chest. "If he has sent you here to fetch us in order that he can execute us, I'm sure you won't be surprised if we put up something of a fight."

Han looked at the middle aged man who wore tattered, filthy clothing and looked like he hadn't eaten a descent meal in weeks. "No offense, but I hardly think you'd…"

Han didn't finish his sentence, for he stopped in astonishment as he felt his blaster lifted from his hand and float easily over to Obi-Wan.

"Now, wait just a minute," Han said, starting to grow uneasy.

"Relax, Commander, I have no intention of killing you," Obi-Wan said, looking at the blaster with open scorn. "I detest violence, and this crude weapon would hardly be my choice anyway."

"Lucky me," Han remarked sarcastically.

"Tell us, you will, why Vader has sent for us," Yoda said, tired of the bantering between Obi-Wan and Han.

Han looked from Yoda back to Obi-Wan, and finally to the blaster in Obi-Wan's hand. "He needs your help," he said at last.

Obi-Wan frowned, sensing that the young man was telling the truth. "Our help??" he asked incredulously. "What for?"

"To stop a crazy man from taking over the galaxy," Han replied. "It's a long story…"

And so Han, with the help of Chewbacca, proceeded to tell the two Jedi the long and complicated series of events that had lead them to Dagobah. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda were silent when he had concluded his narrative, stunned and horrified to hear of the destruction of Tatooine.

"Tatooine was Anakin's home planet," Obi-Wan remarked at last.

"Yeah, and Tarkin's going after Padmé's home world next if he isn't stopped," Han replied. "There's no way Vader will give in to his demands; no way in hell."

"As well he should not," Yoda replied, nodding slowly. "Surprised I am to learn of Vader's decision to seek us out."

"Well, it was his wife's suggestion," Han admitted. "He's changed, Yoda; he's not the same man he was the last time you saw him."

"Sensed a change in the Force, we have," Yoda admitted, looking at Obi-Wan. "A shift in the balance from Dark to Light we have felt. And yet, he still uses his Sith name. Redeemed he cannot be if Vader he remains."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree," he replied. "And yet, he did agree that he needed our help. I don't sense any duplicity in Solo's request, however unorthodox he may be."

"Look, I don't know anything about Sith or Jedi, or dark, medium or light side," Han said at last in exasperation. "All I know is that he is going up against a man who has enough fire power in that station of his to blow an entire planet to kingdom come. Now are you two gonna sit here and grow as moldy as the rest of the planet, or are you going to help him stop Tarkin?"

Chewbacca could see that the two Jedi were struggling to make a decision, and so he decided to put his two cents worth in.

"Darth Vader is dead," he said. "As certain as I stand here, I know it. He is Skywalker again, Yoda; even though he himself may not even realize it yet, he is Anakin Skywalker once again."

Yoda nodded, and looked up at Obi-Wan. "Possible it is that the Chosen One has been redeemed," he commented.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his beard calmly. He looked at Han, who stood barely containing his impatience. "We will come with you, Commander," he said at last, handing the blaster back to Han. "But you must promise to make a small detour along the way."

Han frowned. "why?"

Obi-Wan merely smiled in reply.

"Never mind," Han grumbled as he turned on his heel. "Let's go before my ship gets sucked into the quicksand."

Obi-Wan fell into step behind Han, as Chewbacca scooped Yoda up and placed him on one shoulder. Yoda didn't seem to mind one bit.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Anakin stood in the hangar bay as Admiral Tagge's shuttle landed. He watched as the clones fell into formation once the door opened and the ramp slowly descended.

"Admiral Tagge," Anakin said as the man arrived in front of him. "Welcome aboard."

Tagge looked up at Anakin, scarcely able to believe his eyes. Tarkin had mentioned to him that Vader had been surgically repaired and no longer wore the mask and breath suit; but it hardly prepared him for seeing the remarkable transformation in person.

"Thank you," Tagge said at last. "You are looking very well, Vader," he added.

"Thank you_," _Vader replied. "Dr. Thek's handiwork."

"Ah yes," Tagge replied as they walked along. "Such a shame about her," he added, his own guilt rearing up at the part he'd played in her demise. Anakin sensed it at once.

"Yes," he replied. "And yet her death was not in vain. Were it not for her I may not have known about Tarkin's scheme until it was too late to stop him."

"What do you mean?" Tagge asked.

"I mean she sent her friend here on the ship a message outlining everything, "Anakin replied. "It seems Tarkin's ego is a lot bigger than other parts of his anatomy," he quipped.

Tagge smirked. "And how is that relevant?" he wondered.

"Apparently Dr. Thek called him by another man's name while they were having sex," Anakin told him. "That was the reason he was so anxious to get her off of the Death Star."

"That has to be humiliating," Tagge muttered.

"I wouldn't know," Anakin replied with a smile as the turbolift doors opened.

"Lord Vader, there is a message for you from the Imperial palace," Piett told Anakin as soon as walked onto the bridge with Tagge.

"Is it Padmé?" Anakin asked as he followed Piett to the comm..

"No, it's your daughter," Piett replied.

"Leia?" Anakin said as he opened the channel. "Leia, what's wrong?"

"Hi Dad," Leia replied with a smile. "Nothing is wrong. Senator Mothma wants to talk to you."

Anakin looked at Piett significantly. "Where is your mother?"

"In the fresher," Leia replied. "You know- morning sickness."

Anakin nodded. "Put on the senator," he said. He folded his arms over his chest, eager to hear what Mothma had to say.

"Lord Vader," Mon Mothma began, doing her utmost not to appear as humiliated as she felt. "It seems I made an error in judgment."

"Yes, so it seems," Anakin replied simply. "Am I to assume that you have had a change of heart?"

"The destruction of Tatooine was a terrible, senseless act of violence," Mothma replied. "And I would give anything to turn back the hands of time in order to prevent its destruction. But I cannot. However, if I am able to help prevent the destruction of another planet, then I am ethically compelled to try."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "I am meeting with my own pilots within the hour. Is there some way your troops could view this briefing?"

"If you have a way of transmitting it, then yes of course," she replied.

"That can be done easily," Anakin replied. "All I need to know is where to send it. Transmit the frequency and the coordinates of your fleet."

Mothma hesitated for a moment, and Anakin could sense her fear.

"If you can't trust me, then this alliance between us won't work," Anakin said at last. "There's no time for second guesses, Senator. If we don't act quickly, Naboo will end up the same way that Tatooine did, you can be certain of it."

Mothma nodded, realizing that she had no choice but to place her trust in the very man she had spent the past fourteen years hating. "Yes, you're right," she replied at last. "I will contact General Dodonna at once. He will send you the information you need."

"Excellent," Anakin replied with a smile. "Is Padmé there?"

Mothma blinked in surprise by his question. "Yes, yes she just walked in the door," she replied.

Anakin waited as Padmé positioned herself before the screen.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, not liking the pallor of her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"You know what that does to you," he reminded her gently.

Padmé smiled. "I know," she replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure Leia will take me by the hand and force me to eat as soon as this transmission ends."

Anakin smiled. "Good," he said. "I have to go," he added, hating the fact that he did. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I hope so," she replied.

_I love you, _he told her silently.

Padmé smiled. "Take care, Anakin."

The transmission ended and Anakin looked up at Tagge, who had watched the entire conversation between Vader and his wife with amazement.

"You have a lovely family, Vader," Tagge said. "You're a lucky man."

Anakin nodded. "I know it," he said. "My daughter has a twin brother as well, Luke."

"And another on the way," Tagge added. "Congratulations."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks."

"I have a daughter a bit older than yours," Tagge said as they walked off the bridge. "I don't get to see her nearly as often as I'd like," he added.

"I've learned something over the past few months, Tagge," Anakin said as they stepped onto the turbolift. "There's nothing more important that the ones you love. Nothing."

Tagge nodded, growing more and more astonished by the young Sith Lord. Was he a Sith anymore? It seemed that the transformation that had taken place was more than physical; Tagge had never seen the side of Vader that he was witnessing now.

"You're right," Tagge said at last. "Perhaps I will contact Ella after we are finished with our briefing."

"Good idea," Anakin replied. He glanced at his wrist chrono. "Let's hope Dodonna is punctual," he said. "I want to get started soon."

"There's something you need to know about the Death Star, Vader," Tagge said. "I made a few adjustments before I left."

Anakin frowned. "Adjustments?" he asked. "What sort of adjustments?"

Tagge smiled. "Let's just say that Tarkin won't be the only one with performance issues," he quipped.

Anakin laughed, immensely pleased that Tagge had decided to come to his side. "Fantastic," he said. "That will certainly help our cause."

"Yes, my thinking exactly," Tagge replied.

_Coruscant _

"Come on Mom, eat," Luke urged. "You always feel better when you do."

Padmé had heard these words from her children so much lately she was beginning to tire of them. She knew that they were only concerned for her well being; but it was more than mere pregnancy hormones that were preventing her from eating.

"I know," she told her son, who had no trouble at all eating his own lunch. "I've never been able to eat much when your father is involved in a battle."

"I know you're worried," Leia said. "We're all worried, Mom. But you can't go on like this; you'll end up in the hospital."

Padmé sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone if I don't eat, are you?" she asked.

"Nope," the twins replied in unison.

Padmé smiled, both Luke and Leia reminding her very much of Anakin in their stubbornness. "I guess I have no choice then," she said as she picked up her fork.

Luke and Leia smiled as they watched to make sure their mother actually ate something. Satisfied that she was eating, they returned their attention to their own meals. Before long, however, their lunch was interrupted by Threepio.

"Excuse me, Milady," the droid began, "but your family has arrived."

Padmé looked up at Threepio with a smile. "Bring them in, Threepio," she said, standing up. She looked at the twins who were giving her disapproving looks. "I'll finish it, don't worry," she said. "Let's go meet your grandparents."

Luke and Leia made a silent vow to tie their mother to her chair next time and stood up to join her.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Captain Piett paced up and down the bridge, waiting for the message he was beginning to doubt would ever arrive. Had the Rebels decided that they simply could not trust Vader? Were they unable to disclose their location to him for fear of an Imperial invasion? _Surely they are not so foolish, _Piett thought; _surely they can see the bigger picture. _

"Captain Piett, a message is coming through," the communications officer said, interrupting Piett's ruminations.

"Put it through," Piett said, hurrying over to the comm. the officer activated the screen and a bearded, white haired man appeared.

"General Dodonna I presume?" Piett said.

"Yes," Dodonna replied. "And you are?"

"Captain Firmus Piett, in command of this vessel," Piett replied. "We've been waiting to hear from you, General."

Dodonna nodded. "I'm sure," he said. He sighed, as though suddenly struck with a moment of indecision. "Where is Vader?"

"He is getting ready to brief our pilots," Piett replied. "We are all set to transmit the briefing to you and your commanders if you are ready to send us your data."

"I'm ready," Dodonna replied. He leaned forward and keyed in the frequency and coordinates necessary to send the transmission. "It's done," he said, sitting back in his seat.

"I can appreciate how difficult this decision must have been," Piett commented. "Rest assured that you have made the right one, General. I promise you."

Dodonna nodded, liking the young captain and appreciating his sensitivity. "I hope so, Piett," he replied. "We'll be in contact soon. Dodonna out."

Piett closed the transmission. "Send this data to hangar bay four," he commanded the communications officer. "I'm going down there right now."

"Yes sir, at once!"

_Coruscant_

The reunion between Padmé and her family was happy, and yet there was an air of tension that was impossible to ignore. Padmé had not been able to get over the way her family had treated her when she had been home several weeks earlier; she had not forgotten the way they had tried to convince her to divorce her husband. And yet, they were her family, and she loved them. And so she did her best to put what had happened behind her.

"I'm so glad you've come," Padmé told her parents and sister as the stood in the enormous hall of the estate.

"Well the way you described things it seemed as though we had no choice," Ruwee said. "Besides, it gave us an excuse to come and visit you," he added with a smile.

"You don't need an excuse to do that," Padmé said.

"Just look at how you two have grown!" Jobal declared as she embraced Luke and Leia.

Luke and Leia were both certain they had not grown enough to be noticed; but realized that it was a grandmotherly thing to say.

"Have you eaten?" Padmé asked. "We were just having lunch."

"No we haven't," Sola replied. "That sounds great."

"Good, 'cause Mom needs to finish her lunch, right Mom?" Leia asked Padmé with a smile.

Padmé gave her daughter a look that Leia could interpret without need of words.

_Nice going, genius,_ Luke said to her.

_Shut up, _Leia replied.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jobal asked as Padmé lead them to the dining room.

"I'm expecting," Padmé replied, realizing it was foolish to try and hide the fact. "And I feel wretched if I don't eat."

"You're pregnant, Padmé?" Sola asked the shock evident in her voice.

Padmé turned to her sister. "Yes I am," she replied. "And Anakin and I are thrilled about it."

Sola glanced at her parents, who seemed as shocked as she was while Padmé asked the serving droid to bring her family some lunch.

"Shall we?" Padmé asked, refusing to allow her family's disapproval bother her.

Luke and Leia took their seats, determined to support their mother in any way they could.


	88. Chapter 88

88

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Anakin, along with Admiral Tagge and Captain Piett, walked into the hangar bay, the sense of anticipation growing with each step he took. The enormous room was full of TIE fighter pilots, all standing with their helmets off, chatting amongst themselves. As soon as they saw the emperor enter the room, they stood at attention, watching Anakin as he made his way to the front of the room.

"Be seated," Anakin said, and at once the clones sat down on the chairs that had been set up in the hangar.

"The Death Star must be destroyed," Anakin began. "Governor Tarkin has seized control of it, and has already annihilated an entire planet in an attempt to wrest control of the galaxy from me. I will not allow him to obliterate another. I have studied the schematics of the Death Star thoroughly, and have found a way to destroy it."

Murmurs of amazement were heard amid the clones, but the interruption was short, for the clones were eager to hear what their emperor's plans were.

Anakin activated a holographic projector that had been set up in the room, and at once an enormous image of the Death Star appeared, visible to all seated in the enormous room.

"The station was designed to withstand a full frontal assault from large capital ships," Anakin continued. "The late emperor never considered small, one man fighters to pose a threat. He was mistaken. A small ray-shielded thermal exhaust port leads directly from the surface of the station into the heart of its reactor. If the port could be breached by proton torpedoes, then the resulting chain reaction would destroy the station. That is our mission, to fly down this trench," he said, indicating the location of the trench on the holographic image, "and launch proton torpedoes at this point. The Rebel Alliance will join us in this endeavor, and we shall rendezvous with their fleet within the next twenty-four hours. You are dismissed until such time," he said. The clones began filing out of the room.

As the clones left, Tagge turned to his two colleagues.

"If I may make a suggestion, Lord Vader," Tagge said.

"Yes, by all means," Anakin said.

"I suggest we track the Death Star's movements in order to know from where we ought to launch our attack," Tagge said. "I have knowledge to help us do so."

Anakin nodded. "Excellent," he said. "Tarkin said he would destroy Naboo in forty-eight hours if I did not give in to his demands," he explained. "That was about eight hours ago. I wonder," he said, as an idea struck him.

"What's your idea, Vader?" Tagge asked.

"First let's find out where the Death Star is," Anakin said, walking over to the computer console at the back of the room. Tagge and Piett joined him, and Tagge stepped up to the computer and entered a series of commands. At once a star chart came up.

"There it is," Tagge said, pointing to a symbol on the map. "Still in the Tatoo System."

Anakin nodded. "Perfect," he said. "When he gets to Naboo, we'll be waiting for him."

Piett and Tagge looked at Anakin. "Sir?" Piett asked.

"The combined armada of the rebel fleet and our own six squadrons," Anakin explained. "I will lead the TIE fighters myself," he added.

"That's a lot of ships, Vader," Tagge replied. "You're going to need some help."

"Solo will be back by then," Anakin replied. "He will be my second."

"Looks like he's arrived right on cue," Piett said, nodding towards the door.

Anakin looked over to see Han walking towards them.

"Solo," Anakin said, walking over to meet him. "Where are…" he stopped as the door opened again and Chewbacca entered along with Yoda and Obi-Wan.

A thousand emotions flashed through Anakin as his eyes met those of his former master and friend. He had always believed that the moment the two of them came face to face again would be the end of Kenobi; and indeed when they had met months earlier it very nearly had been. But now any thoughts of revenge were eclipsed by other considerations.

As for Obi-Wan, he could scarcely believe his eyes as he stood staring at the very man who he had left to die in a river of flames fifteen years ago, the villain who had abducted his dear friend and her children months earlier, the monster who had nearly killed him in his zeal to do so. He did not understand how it was possible that the grievous injuries that Vader had suffered had been repaired; but it made looking into his eyes again after so long far more difficult than he'd imagined.

Neither of them knew what to say, both of them wanted to say so much. Finally it was Yoda who broke the silence.

"Well you look, Darth Vader," Yoda began. "Or should we call you Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin looked down at the old Jedi master, the question taking him by surprise.

"I don't know anymore," he answered truthfully.

"A change in you I sense," Yoda continued. "A tremendous change. The darkness no longer holds you in its grasp. Destroying the emperor changed you irrevocably."

"I'm sure it has," Anakin replied, looking back to Obi-Wan. "You, on the other hand, look like hell," he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Obi-Wan smiled, sensing that the young man standing before him was in fact Anakin Skywalker. "I'm sure I do," he replied. "Commander Solo here says that you need our help."

Anakin nodded. "I do," he said.

"And you are willing to put aside our differences in order to accept it?" Obi-Wan asked, watching Anakin closely for his reaction. He expected the flash of anger that had become so common a reaction as Anakin had succumbed to the Dark Side; but Obi-Wan sensed no anger. And this shocked him.

"I am if you are willing to do the same," Anakin replied at last. "The fate of Naboo is more important than any disagreements we may have."

Yoda nodded, growing more convinced by the moment of Anakin's redemption. "Correct you are, Anakin," he said. "The past must be put aside for the sake of the galaxy."

Anakin nodded. "I couldn't agree more," he said. After a moment's hesitation he held out his hand to Obi-Wan. "Truce?" he asked.

Obi-Wan extended his own hand and shook Anakin's. "Truce," he said, though his heart told him it was far more than this. This was forgiveness, this was acceptance; this was his brother, back from the Darkness. He smiled at Anakin. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

Obi-Wan's words went to the very heart of Anakin, and he felt his throat constrict for a moment. "It's good to see you too, much older friend," he replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin's trademark jab.

"Captain Piett, have someone assign quarters to our guests," Anakin told his second in command. "And be sure it has a fresher," he added. "They are both in serious need of a shower."

Captain Piett smiled. "I will see to it personally, sir," he said. "This way gentlemen," he said to the Jedi.

Anakin watched the three leave, and then turned to Han. "Good job, Solo," he said. "I trust they didn't give you much trouble."

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly," Han replied as he walked out of the hangar bay with Anakin. "But in the end I managed to convince them to come."

"I don't even want to know," Anakin replied. "Admiral Tagge, get up to the bridge and set our course for Naboo at once," he said.

"With pleasure, sir," Tagge replied, happy to have something important to do. "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to contact Padmé," he said. "And let her know what is going on. I'll meet you there shortly."

"Very good," Tagge replied, and stepped onto a turbolift.

"Solo, there's something I need you to do," Anakin said to Han.

"Name it, sir," Han replied.

"We have to find a way for our own pilots to distinguish our TIE's from those belonging to the Death Star," Anakin said. "We can't have our own pilots destroying one another, and Tarkin is bound to launch his own fighters once he realizes what is going on."

Han nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "There's a way I can do that, some sort of special frequency that the ships will emit; but now that you're the emperor, don't you have some sort of control over the clones? All the clones?"

Anakin thought for a moment, remembering back to the day of the Jedi Purges. Order Sixty-Six had been transmitted to every clone commander in the galaxy by Palpatine; was this power something that came with the office of emperor? Could he issue an order that would be received by the clones on the Death Star?

"You could be right," Anakin replied at last. "But we can't be sure. Set up the frequency just in case, Solo. I don't want to leave anything to chance."

"I'll get right on it," Han replied, motioning for Chewbacca to join him.

Anakin stepped onto the turbolift, happy to have a moment to himself. So much had happened so quickly that he'd hardly had a moment to process it all. What was foremost on his mind was the question that Yoda had asked him: _Or should we call you Anakin Skywalker?_

Padmé had been calling him Anakin for months now, despite his insistence that she use his Sith name. Eventually he gave in. Was that simply because he grew tired of reminding her, or was there a more deep rooted, underlying reason? Did he truly believe that he was Anakin Skywalker now, after having renounced him for so many years? He had told his wife that he would never be Anakin Skywalker again; was he only fooling himself to think that?

Entering the apartment that he had shared with his family while they were on board, Anakin walked over to the comm.. He sat down and keyed in the code for the imperial residence. Within a few moments, Luke's face appeared.

"Hi Dad," Luke said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Good," Anakin replied. "We're on our way to Naboo right now."

"Mom will be happy to hear it," Luke replied. "Well, kinda I guess. She's missing you pretty badly."

"I miss her too," Anakin replied. "Have her parents arrived?"  
"Yeah they got here this morning," Luke replied. He looked over his shoulder for a moment and then leaned closer to the screen. "They're really pissing me off, Dad," he said in a low voice.

"Language," Anakin replied with a frown. "How are they doing that?"

"Just their attitude," Luke replied. "I don't know…I thought they would be more grateful considering what you're doing."

Anakin nodded. "I see," he replied, realizing that he was still a sore subject between Padmé and her parents. "There isn't much I can do about that now, is there?"

"No, but I figure they'll get it sooner or later," Luke replied.

"I hope so, for your mother's sake," Anakin replied. "Is she nearby?"

"I'll get her," Luke said, standing up.

As he waited for his wife to appear, Anakin's comlink sounded. "Skywalker here," he said without even thinking.

There was a moment of stunned silence at the other end before he heard Piett's voice. "Lord Vader?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, yes go ahead," Anakin replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that we have made the jump into hyperspace," Piett reported, "and are due to arrive in at Naboo in approximately fifteen hours."

"Good," Anakin replied. "Let me know the minute we enter the system."

"Of course sir," Piett replied.

Anakin smiled as his wife's face appeared on the screen, and he turned off his comlink without saying another word to Piett.

"Hi," he said. "I miss you."

Padmé smiled. "I miss you too," she replied. "Luke tells me you're on your way to Naboo."

Anakin nodded. "Yes we are," he said. "We will be waiting for Tarkin when he gets there, Padmé; the whole rebel fleet plus the six squadrons I have here on the ship."

"Will that be enough to stop him?" she asked the worry evident in her face.

"Yes," he assured her. "Admiral Tagge, Tarkin's right hand man, has defected and is aiding us in our cause. He told me that before he left he made some creative adjustments to the weapons programming," he told her with a smile.

"Creative adjustments?" she said. "Is that anything like aggressive negotiations?" she asked him with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I believe so. Obi-Wan and Yoda arrived earlier. It was very weird facing them again."

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "How did it go?"

"Far better than I ever would have imagined," he replied. "Seeing him again…I can't describe how it made me feel, Angel."

"I think I can imagine," she replied. "I wish I could say that my reunion with my family went as well."

Anakin frowned. "What is their problem?" he asked.

Padmé sighed. "I don't know, Ani," she replied. "It's very stressful, though, having them here with this attitude."

"Do they know about the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, Leia spilled the beans," she told him. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Maybe it was a mistake bringing them to Coruscant," he said, hating the thought of her being under yet more stress. "We should have sent them somewhere else, far away from you."

Padmé smiled. "I'll be alright," she said. "Don't worry. You have enough on your mind, Ani."

"You are always foremost on my mind, Padmé," he told her. "You know that."

Her eyes shined for a moment until she blinked the unshed tears away. "I know," she said softly. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Me too," he said. "And it will be over soon, Angel; I promise."

Padmé nodded.

"I'd better go," he said. "I have a thousand things to do before we get to Naboo."

"Try to fit some sleep in there too, will you?" she said.

Anakin smiled. "I'll try," he said. "I don't sleep well without you beside me, though."

"I know what you mean," she replied with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Take good care of yourself, and no more skipping breakfast. Leia ratted you out."

Padmé laughed. "Nice," she said. "Contact us again soon, Ani."

"I will," he replied. "Goodbye, Angel."

Padmé brushed a tear from her face as Anakin's image faded from sight. She stood up, frowning as the pain in her lower back grabbed her again. Padmé rubbed at it with the back of her hand, and left the office to find her children.


	89. Chapter 89

89

_Coruscant _

Dinner in the Imperial royal residence was a tension filled affair. Luke and Leia did their utmost to keep the conversation light for their mother's sake; but both of them found it increasingly difficult to do as the dinner wore on.

As for Padmé, she was finding it difficult pretending not to be hurt by her sister's back handed comments about her marriage and her husband. She was grateful that many of the comments Sola made were over the heads of Luke and Leia; for she was certain that they would not be nearly so tolerant.

"I'm sure you girls will enjoy Coruscant," Padmé told her nieces.

"We just have to go to the Megamall!" Leia added. "The stores there will blow you away!"

"Remember what Dad said before he left, Leia?" Luke reminded his twin. "No megamall until he gets back."

"Oh yeah," Leia replied, crestfallen. "That stinks."

"I guess it's not easy having Darth Vader for a father," Darred remarked. "He must be pretty strict I imagine."

"Quite the opposite actually," Padmé replied. "He spoils these two far more than I do."

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Sola remarked. "He's not exactly the warm, fuzzy type after all," she added with a laugh.

"Well that shows how little you know him," Leia piped up. "Our father is very affectionate, very loving, with all of us."

"Your Aunt Sola did not mean to imply otherwise, Leia," Jobal said gently.

"Yes she did," Luke challenged. "I could see her mind when she said it; she thinks our father is a tyrant." He looked at his aunt. "Don't you?"

Sola squirmed uneasily in her chair, unnerved by her nephew's intense scrutiny. Padmé saw so much of Anakin in her son at that moment, and couldn't help but be proud of the way he was defending his father's honor.

"I didn't say that, Luke," Sola said at last. "But you cannot deny that he is a rather notorious man."

"No one is denying that," Luke retorted. "But what you are unable or unwilling to admit is that he has changed. If he was still the selfish monster you seem to think he is, would he be out there right now risking his life to save your home planet?"

"He is not risking his own life, Luke," Ruwee put in. "He has thousands of clones at his disposal. Do you really think he would jeopardize his own safety that way when he has others to do the job for him?"

"I can't sit here any longer and listen to this," Padmé said at last, having heard enough. "He _is _risking his life," she said as she stood up. "He himself is leading the attack. If his life is the blood sacrifice you all need to see that he has been redeemed, then perhaps you will have it after all." With that she left the table, knocking her chair over in her haste to leave.

Luke and Leia stood up to join her, but not before speaking their mind.

"I hope you're happy," Leia told her aunt, not caring if she was being disrespectful. "Do you have any idea how much stress our mother is under right now? Do you even care? She is pregnant, remember? You ought to know better, having had kids yourself what she feels like right now."

"Leia, show a little respect for your aunt," Jobal said, looking at Sola uneasily.

"Why should we have respect for someone who has no respect for our parents?" Luke put in. "My mother welcomed you here into her home, offered you protection from a crazy man who could very well destroy your planet, and how do you repay her? Maybe you'd all be happier if you still thought she was dead. Was it better then? Would you rather she was dead rather than married to Darth Vader?"

Luke turned and left with his sister, leaving the family of Padmé sitting in stunned, awkward silence.

_Death Star _

It did not take long before the absence of Admiral Tagge was noticed. The grisly discovery of the two dead bodies in his quarters lead to an investigation; but the search for the admiral proved futile. Clearly he had left the station. It seemed likely that his flight was tied to the double murder in his quarters; but why someone as high ranking as Tagge would feel the need to kill a clone and a fellow officer was beyond the comprehension of all involved in the investigation.

On the surface, it appeared that Tarkin was as puzzled as the rest. And yet Tarkin knew the reason for Tagge's disappearance. Obviously Cody had failed in his attempt to kill Tagge, perhaps even killing Ozzel by mistake, and had lost his own life in the process. Had Tagge known that Cody had been sent there by Tarkin to kill him? Was that the reason Tagge had left without as much as a word to anyone? Tarkin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not relent. Would Tagge go to Vader now? With all that Tagge knew about the Death Star, he could prove to be a valuable ally to Vader.

Having considered the problem thoroughly, Tarkin finally decided upon a course of action. He had a price put on Tagge's head and charged him with two counts of murder. A wanted man now, he would not get far. Tarkin was pleased. _Nice try, Cassio, _Tarkin thought to himself smugly; _but surely by now you know that I always win. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Anakin had considered going up the bridge, but he felt that it would only add to his anxiety. He knew that his officers would inform him the moment they crossed into the Chommel Sector; and he knew that Piett was more than competent enough to run the bridge for a few hours in his absence.

"_Try to fit some sleep in there too, will you?"_ had been his wife's request of him when last they had spoken. Sleep was something he needed; he couldn't remember when he had slept last. And with the galaxy depending upon him, more importantly with Padmé depending upon him, Anakin knew that he needed to sleep if he were to be sharp and in top form for the approaching battle.

He decided that a long, hot shower was what he needed to relax enough in order to fall asleep. There were other ways he preferred to relax; but since Padmé was light years away, the shower would have to suffice.

As he stood with his hands braced against the shower wall, Anakin let the water cascade over his tired shoulder muscles. He closed his eyes, doing his best to remember the relaxation techniques he had been taught as a padawan. The thought that he was using the light side of the Force did not even occur to him; the line between dark and light now was so blurred he did not even know where he stood anymore. The only thing he was certain of was that he had been given a second chance, and he was not about to louse it up. People were seldom afforded second chances, and so Anakin considered himself fortunate. It still astonished him that his wife, his beautiful Angel, had forgiven him; more than that, she still loved him. _I don't deserve her, I never have, _he thought as he ran his hands through his soaked hair. _I will make it up to her- saving Naboo will make up for some of the pain I have caused her. _

Anakin stepped out of the shower and dried off, his mind troubled with thoughts of his wife. He could not shake the feeling that all was not well with her. Anger flashed through him as he thought of how Padmé's family was adding to her stress. If there was anything Padmé did not need any more of in her life, it was stress. _You would think that they would know that, _Anakin thought angrily as he climbed into bed. _You would think they would be happy to have her back after so long believing her dead… _

Being more tired than he had realized, it wasn't long before Anakin fell into a much needed and deep slumber.

_Coruscant _

"Mom? You okay?"

Padmé looked over to the door to where her twins stood, both wearing a look of concern on their faces. She had just spent the last twenty minutes in the fresher, the almost constant nausea she was feeling at this point seemingly exacerbated by the anxiety her family's presence was causing her. But she didn't want to burden the twins with this; they were as worried about Anakin as she was.

"I'm fine," she lied to them, not getting up from the chair she was seated in. She had been feeling light headed off and on most of the day, and her most recent bout of vomiting certainly did not help.

"No you're not," Luke said, as he and Leia walked into the room. "You're pale, and I can see from here that your hands are shaking."

Padmé looked down at her hands as they rested lightly on the arms of the chair. She clenched her fists in an effort to calm her nerves; but Luke and Leia knew her too well and were far too intuitive to be fooled.

"Mom, you're trembling," Leia said, kneeling down in front of her mother's chair and putting her hands on hers. "You've been sick again, haven't you?"

Padmé nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the chair. "I can't keep anything down," she told them. "Even water!"

Luke and Leia looked at one another in alarm, both of them wishing their father was there to take charge of the situation.

"Maybe we ought to get you to a doctor," suggested Luke tentatively. "You can't go on like this, Mom."

"What more can he do?" Padmé asked in exasperation, looking at her son. "He's already given me meds to take for the nausea; they're doing nothing! I can't keep anything in my stomach, and that just makes things worse!" She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"At least let the medical droid examine you," Leia said. "Please Mom, you're pale, you're not eating or even drinking, and Luke and I both know how weak you feel."

"Very well," Padmé relented at last. "Go and activate it."

Luke nodded and stood up to do his mother's bidding, leaving the room on the run.

"Come and lie down, Mom," Leia suggested.

Padmé nodded, feeling immensely tired. She took the hand that Leia offered her and stood up rather shakily. Leia was alarmed at how weak her mother was, but did her best to hide it, knowing her mother needed her to be strong right now.

"That's it," Leia encouraged, slipping an arm around her mother's waist. Padmé took a step and nearly lost her footing, and would have fallen if her daughter hadn't held her fast.

"Almost there, Mom," Leia said, her own sense of panic growing as she sensed her mother's increasing weakness. "Come on, stay with me," she encouraged.

Padmé felt as though the bed were a hundred meters away as she struggled to make it to its edge. The room was spinning around her, and from far away she could hear her daughter's voice. But she couldn't respond, for her body was refusing to respond, and refusing to move.

"Mom!!" Leia cried as Padmé collapsed into her arms. Leia was about to become hysterical when Luke entered the room with the medical droid. Luke ran to the bed to help Leia get their unconscious mother onto it, and then stepped back as the droid moved in to examine her.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"She…she just collapsed," Leia said tearfully. "I thought she would be more comfortable on the bed! She couldn't even walk there, Luke! She's so weak she just passed out!"

"What is going on?"

Luke and Leia looked at the door to see their aunt standing there. She looked at the bed where Padmé was being examined by the medical droid.

"What happened!?" Sola cried as she rushed to the bed.

"What is going on?"

Luke and Leia looked at the door to see their aunt standing there. She looked at the bed where Padmé was being examined by the medical droid.

"What happened!?" Sola cried as she rushed to the bed.

"She fainted," Luke replied tersely, not taking his eyes from his mother. "She hasn't been able to eat or drink all day."

"And is under a lot of stress," Leia put in. "Not that you'd care," she couldn't resist adding.

Luke gave her a look of warning, but Leia ignored him.

"I don't like your tone, Leia," Sola said. "I happen to love my sister a great deal, and I resent you implying otherwise."

"If you loved her like you say you do you wouldn't be treating her like crap," Leia retorted angrily. "If something happens to our baby sister because of this, it will be your fault!"

"Leia, cool it," Luke snapped, the anger he felt emanating from his sister matching his own. "Let's look after Mom, that's the most important thing right now."

Leia nodded, shooting her aunt one last dirty look before turning to the droid. "What's wrong? Why did she faint?"

"The empress is suffering from low blood pressure," the droid reported. "Her pulse is quite weak, and…"

"Why??" Luke asked in exasperation. "What is wrong with her?"  
"It seems that she is suffering from dehydration," the droid replied.

"How could this happen?" Leia asked in alarm.

"Your mother has been very ill," the droid reminded her. "Excessive vomiting and inability to take in fluids has caused her body's fluid levels to become dangerously low."

"What can you do for her?" Leia asked, looking down at her mother. "You have to help her!"  
"She will have to be hospitalized," the droid announced. "It is beyond my ability to treat her here. She will need intravenous hydration which will provide her bodywith fluid and the essential nutrients much more quickly than an oral solution can."

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Sola asked, shaken by the droid's prognosis.

"The child is in danger of becoming dehydrated also," the droid replied. "That is why we must get the empress to the hospital immediately so hydration therapy can commence."

"I'll contact the hospital," Luke said, hurrying out of the room.

"Is there anything I can do? Leia asked the droid.

"Keep her warm," the droid replied. "She will need to be well bundled for the trip to the hospital."

Leia rushed out of the room to fetch some extra blankets, leaving Sola alone in the room with her sister. She approached the bed, her heart in her throat as she looked down at the still, pale face on the pillow.

"Oh, Padmé," she said, taking her sister's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you this upset…I'm just so worried that," she stopped as her tears filled her eyes.

Luke returned to the room to see his aunt crying at his mother's side. Her tears did not move him. "The ambulance is on the way," he told the droid.

"Good," it replied as Leia returned with the blankets. "Let's get her ready for transport."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

_**Padme, I saw your ship . . .  
Oh, Anakin!  
It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?  
I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.  
What things?  
He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.  
Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.  
He cares about us.  
Us??!  
He knows . . . He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love.  
Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.  
At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.  
I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.  
Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.   
Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.  
I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.  
I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.  
I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I  
can't follow.  
Because of Obi-Wan?  
Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.  
Liar!  
No!  
You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!  
NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ...**_

Anakin awoke with a start, the images of his dream too horrible to permit him to sleep further. He sat up in the bed and ran his trembling hands through his sweat soaked hair. _How could I do that to her?? How could I?? _

"Lord Vader, this is Piett."

Anakin turned to the nightstand where his comlink was. Using the Force he brought it to his hand.

"Go ahead," he said.

"We have entered the Chommell Sector, sir."

"I'll be right there," Anakin replied. He deactivated the device, and got out of bed. Pushing aside the disturbing images from his mind, he got out of bed and got dressed, preparing himself for the awesome task that lay ahead.


	90. Chapter 90

90

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

As Anakin walked towards the turbolift, he was struck with a familiar presence nearby. He stopped as the lift doors opened and Obi-Wan stepped off.

"I was just coming to see you," Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm on my way to the bridge," Anakin replied. "Ride up with me."

Obi-Wan nodded, and the two stepped onto the lift together.

"Did Solo tell you what is going on?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I was very sorry to hear about Tatooine."

Anakin nodded. "He won't do the same thing to Naboo," he assured Obi-Wan. "I promise you."

"What can I do to help?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him in surprise.

"You did send for us to help, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"I suppose I did," Anakin admitted. "It was Padmé's idea."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. "Where is she? And the twins?"

"They're on Coruscant," Anakin replied. "I didn't want them here during the battle."

"Yes, obviously," Obi-Wan said. "They are well?"

Anakin nodded, growing uneasy with the awkward small talk. They both had so much to say, and yet hardly knew where to start. Now was not the time at any rate; they had bigger problems to deal with than the past.

"I am going to be leading the clones into battle," Anakin said at last. "I could use your help here, monitoring our progress and acting as a liaison to both me and the rebel leaders."

"You don't have a second to do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, of course I do," Anakin replied. "But he's not as battle savvy as you are, General."

Obi-Wan smiled. "In that case, I would be happy to do my part," he said. "Kenobi and Skywalker together again, is it?"

Anakin shook his head. "No," he said without a hint of a smile. "Skywalker and Kenobi."

Obi-Wan laughed as the turbo lift doors opened.

_Coruscant_

Luke and Leia hurried along side the medical capsule as the droids brought Padmé to the emergency room. Sola had wanted to come, as had Padmé's parents when they learned of what had happened. Luke and Leia, whose decision it was, did not wish any of them to accompany them in the ambulance, and so they had to follow behind.

"You'll have to wait here," the nurse told Luke and Leia as they pushed the medical capsule through a set of blast doors.

"We have to come with her!" Leia cried, as Luke grabbed her hand. Leia turned to her brother as the doors closed before them. "She has to be okay, Luke," Leia said tearfully.

Luke nodded, fighting back his own tears. "She will be," Luke assured her. "She has to be."

On the other side of the blast doors the medical droids had removed Padmé from the medical capsule and, after a brief examination of her vital signs, started her at once on intravenous fluids.

"The patient is pregnant, Doctor," said the medical droid who had accompanied Padmé in the ambulance.

The physician nodded his understanding. "Get a fetal monitor in here at once," he instructed the droid.

Padmé started to come around amidst the team of droids and doctors attending her. She opened her eyes, discombobulated for a moment.

"What's happening?" she asked the nurse who was taking her pulse. "Why am I here?"  
"You passed out, your majesty," the nurse replied. "But don't worry; we'll take good care of you."

As Padmé's head started to clear she had a pang of anxiety. "My baby!" she cried, her hand flying to rest on her abdomen. "Is she alright?"

"We're just getting you hooked up to a fetal monitor," the doctor assured her. "We'll be able to tell you more in a moment."

Padmé nodded, a lump forming in her throat. _She has to be okay! _She thought desperately.

"Where are my children?" she asked. "My son and daughter?"

"They are waiting outside," the nurse told her. "You can see them very soon."

Padmé closed her eyes, doing her best to remain calm.

"Milady, who is your obstetrician?" the doctor asked Padmé. "We will need to consult with him."

"Dr. Maranis," Padmé told him.

"Contact him at once," the doctor told one of the nurses.

As the medidroid hooked Padmé up to the fetal monitor, she realized that Anakin was no doubt into the battle by now. _Oh Ani, _she thought anxiously, _please get there in time! Please come back to us! _

The doctor frowned as he noted the increase in Padmé's blood pressure. He looked at her. "Milady, you must try to relax," he said. "It looks like your baby is just fine, but this level of stress is not good for either of you."

Padmé nodded, doing her best to remain calm. "She's okay? My baby?"

The doctor nodded as he looked at the screen. "Yes, she's stable right now," he replied. "Of course the next twenty-four hours will be critical," he added.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked in alarm.

"Why don't we wait for Dr. Maranis to get here?" the doctor replied, not wanting to give her too much information. "He's the expert in this case."

Padmé nodded, hoping that he was merely being over cautious. "May I see my children?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "I don't see why not," he replied. "Let's get you to a private room first, and then I'll send them to you."

"Thank you," Padmé replied quietly, closing her eyes and doing her utmost to relax as the droids prepared to move her to a private room.

_Death Star_

Grand Moff Tarkin was not a man prone to worry; he was actually quite an arrogant man. But the fact that Emperor Vader had not contacted him yet to capitulate to his demands had him worried.

It was not like Tarkin to second guess himself; but the thought that he might actually have to destroy Naboo gave him a feeling of uneasiness. It wasn't the planet itself, or its millions of inhabitants that concerned him; rather it was the reaction that it would garner from the Imperial bureaucracy. The defection of Cassio Tagge had shocked Tarkin, for here was a man who himself had committed ruthless acts in order to gain power and position in the Imperial hierarchy; and yet, the destruction of an insignificant back water planet like Tatooine had sent him scurrying to the other side.

Tarkin frowned as he drummed his bony fingers on the table top. _No system would dare to oppose me, _he told himself. _They have seen what I can do, what I will do to anyone who does. Tagge was a weak fool; I'm better off without him. _

Tarkin looked up as a young officer entered the room. "Any word from Vader?" he asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he was beginning to feel.

"No sir," the young man replied. "We have been tracking the _Exactor _over the past twenty –four hour sir; it is no longer in the Coruscant system."

Tarkin frowned. "Where the devil is it?"

"It entered the Chommell System several hours ago, sir," the man replied.

Tarkin's frown deepened. _What are you up to now, Vader? Trying to warn the inhabitants of their impending doom? Well good luck to you; you only have twelve hours left before I blow Naboo to the stars. _

"Perhaps it is time we too headed for the Chommell System," Tarkin decided. "Set our course for Naboo at once."

"Yes sir!"

_Coruscant _

Ruwee, Jobal and Sola entered the waiting area of the ICU and went immediately to the information desk.

"We're here to see our daughter," Ruwee told the droid behind the desk. "Padmé Naberrie."

The droid looked at the computer screen. "There is no one here by that name," it reported.

"Try Padmé Skywalker," Jobal suggested.

The droid checked again. "Do you mean the Empress Padmé?" it asked.

Ruwee felt his jaw tighten. "Yes, I suppose I do," he replied.

"She is being moved to a private room," the droid reported. "Her children are waiting over there if you would like to wait with them."

Ruwee his wife and daughter looked over to see Luke and Leia talking to a nurse.  
"Thank you," Jobal said to the droid and the three of them immediately made their way over to Luke and Leia.

"Can we see her now?" Leia asked the nurse.

"Yes," the woman replied. She was about to invite them to follow her when she noticed the three new arrivals standing behind the twins. Luke and Leia turned as they sensed the presence behind them.

"How is she?" asked Jobal.

"She's awake," Luke replied. "They have her on intravenous fluids and are moving her to a private room."

"And the baby?" Sola asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"We don't know yet," Leia replied. "Mom's doctor is on his way. He'll be able to say how she is."

Sola nodded her understanding, feeling horrible for the cruel way she had spoken to Padmé earlier.

"We're going to see her," Luke announced, "come on Leia."

"Luke, wait," Sola said.

Luke and Leia turned back to look at her.

"May we see her?" Sola implored.

Luke and Leia looked at one another in silent communication.

_She's got to be kidding, _Leia said silently.

_I think she feels badly about what happened, _Luke replied.

_She ought to be, _Leia replied. _I don't want her anywhere near Mom._

_No, me neither. _

"I don't think that's a good idea," Luke said at last.

"But she's our daughter!" Ruwee objected.

Leia frowned. "Maybe you should have thought of that when you were harassing her about our father earlier," she told her grandfather hotly. And then without another word the twins turned and followed the nurse out of the room.

"Can you believe the rudeness?" Sola asked incredulously. "There's no doubt that Darth Vader is their father, is there?"

"Sola, be quiet," Jobal said at last, fed up with her daughter's mouthiness. "Don't you think you've said enough?"

Sola opened her mouth in shock, but before she could reply, her mother walked away.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Anakin walked onto the bridge with Obi-Wan at his side.

"Status report."

Piett looked up at his commander. "We have just left hyperspace," Piett explained. "And are currently establishing orbit around Naboo."

Anakin nodded and considered this for a moment. "Admiral Tagge what is the current location of the Death Star?" he asked.

Tagge checked the computer readout of the Death Star's coordinates. He frowned as he interpreted what the reading meant. "According to this it has left the Tatoo System," Tagge reported. "And is currently in hyperspace."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "He's on his way here," he said with certainty.

Obi-Wan nodded. "A reasonable deduction," he replied. "Perhaps he has been following the movements of this ship just as you have been following the movements of the Death Star."

"Yes, another reasonable deduction," he replied. "Only he won't be expecting to be walking into a battle," he added with a hint of a smile.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I don't imagine so," he replied.

"Raise General Dodonna," Anakin told his communications officer.

"Yes sir!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to the communication station as the officer raised the Rebel command ship.

"Where is Yoda this morning?" Anakin asked.

"He was sleeping when I left," Obi-Wan explained. "He's not as young as he used to be," he added wryly.

Anakin nodded. "General Dodonna," he said as the general's image appeared. "The Death Star is on its way here," Anakin said. "I think it's time to put our plan into motion."

Dodonna nodded. "Yes, I agree. We're all ready here."

"Good," Anakin replied. "We'll rendezvous at Rori in two hours time."

"Acknowledged," Dodonna replied. "Dodonna out."

"Anakin have you considered issuing an order to the clones?" Obi-Wan asked. "The clones on board the Death Star?"

"I had," Anakin replied. "But I have no idea how to reach them all."

"Didn't Palpatine have a secret code he used to issue the Purges?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "Order Sixty-Six," he replied.

"Perhaps now that you are, technically at least, the emperor you can issue a counter order," Obi-Wan suggested. "Perhaps the people of Kamino could tell you how to reach them. They are, after all, the experts when it comes to the clones."

"Yes," Anakin said as his mind started to race. "Of course!" He turned to Piett. "Get the prime minister of Kamino on the comm at once."

"Right away sir!"

_Coruscant_

Luke and Leia walked into the room the nurse had lead them to and looked over to where their mother was resting. She turned to look at them and smiled as they approached.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked as both the twins kissed her.

"Better," Padmé replied. "I just wish they would give me some answers."

"The nurse told us Dr. Maranis was on his way," Luke said as Leia sat on the edge of Padmé's bed. "He'll be able to tell you what's going on."

"I hope so," Padmé said. "I hope everything is okay," she added softly.

Leia took her mother's hand. "She's fine," Leia assured her. "I can feel her Force signature already."

Padmé looked up at Leia, trying to determine if she was just telling her what she wanted to hear. Deciding that she was not, she smiled, and gave Leia's hand a squeeze. "She'll be very lucky to have such a wonderful big sister and brother," she said.

Leia smiled. "I can't wait to be a big sister," she replied.

"Mom I think we ought to know Dad know what's going on," Luke said. "He should know that you're in the hospital, don't you think?"

Padmé looked at her son and shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied at once. "I don't want him to know, not now, not while he's in the midst of this battle. He needs to focus on that right now, not worry about me."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, not liking their mother's stubborn refusal to consider their suggestion.

"Promise me you won't contact him," Padmé said, knowing her children well enough to know that they would consider doing such a thing if they thought it was necessary.

"Promise me!"

Luke and Leia were about to reply when there was a light knock on the door and Dr. Maranis entered the room.

"Your majesty," Maranis said, hastening to Padmé's side at once. "I came as soon as I received the message that you were here. How are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her with concern.

"I'm better than I was," Padmé replied. "Dr. Maranis these are my children, Luke and Leia."

"Your highnesses," Maranis said with a small bow. "It is an honor to meet you both."

Luke and Leia both smiled, suppressing their urge to giggle with some difficulty.

"They're telling me it's dehydration," Padmé told her doctor as he examined the data screen beside her bed.

"The meds haven't been working?" he asked. "You're still vomiting?"

"Yes," Padmé sighed. "It's reached the point where I can't even keep water down anymore."

Maranis nodded in understanding. "We'll have to change the dosage," he said. "Clearly you can't go on this way. Dehydration is a serious matter."

"Is my baby in danger?" Padmé asked.

"She seems to be fine according to these readouts," Maranis replied. "Let's have a listen to her heart," he suggested as he took out a Doppler from his medical bag.

"You can hear the heart beat this soon?" Luke asked in amazement.

"Certainly," Maranis replied as he applied the sensor to Padmé's abdomen. He moved it around a bit until he found the spot he wanted, and then smiled. "Listen," he said, activating a button on the other end of the device. At once Padmé, Luke and Leia heard the rapid sound of the tiny baby's heartbeat.

"That's amazing!" Leia exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"It's so fast," Luke said. "Is that normal?"

Maranis nodded. "Remember, your sister is only about the size of your baby finger right now," he replied. "But even at that tiny size she can grasp, squint, frown, and grimace. She may even be able to suck her thumb."

"That is so cool," Luke said with a smile.

"It is," Maranis agreed. "A true miracle," he added, looking back at Padmé.

"So I'm going to be okay then? I can go home?" Padmé asked.

Maranis smiled. "Let's not rush things, Milady," he said. "Dehydration can be very serious, particularly when pregnancy is involved. I want to have you eating solid foods again before I send you home, your majesty."

"I see," Padmé replied with a sigh. "I suppose you know best."

"I'm glad you see that," Maranis replied with a smile. "May I ask where the emperor is?"  
"He is off world on a mission of great importance," Padmé told him. "He left two days ago."

Maranis frowned. "So…he doesn't know about your condition?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't," Leia replied, looking at Padmé. "And Mom doesn't want him to know either."

Padmé shot her daughter a hard look, but Leia ignored it.

"I have to say that I question your decision, Milady," Maranis said. "The emperor will be most displeased when he finds out that this was kept from him."

"Perhaps," Padmé said. "But that will be my problem, Doctor; not yours."

Maranis nodded, her words doing little to dispel his uneasiness. Darth Vader was not known for being an understanding man; would he understand that it was his wife who withheld the truth from him? Or would he blame her doctor?

"I'm going to give some instructions to the nurse who has been assigned to you," Maranis said. "After IV rehydration is completed, I want to see you progress to frequent small liquid or bland meals. The goal will be to focus on managing your symptoms to allow normal intake of food."

"And once I'm eating again I can go home?" Padmé asked.

"Yes," Maranis asked.

"And how long will that take?" Leia asked.

"That depends on your mother," Maranis replied. "It could be a few days; it could be a week or even more. There's no way of predicting."

Padmé nodded, realizing that there was a good chance that Anakin would be home before she was. But it could not be helped; and she was determined not to burden him with the knowledge of her illness now when he needed to be totally focused on the job he had to do.

"I understand," Padmé said. "I'll do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of my baby, Doctor. You just tell me what to do."

Maranis nodded. "Don't worry, Milady," he replied. "We'll have you eating and home again in no time."

Padmé smiled, feeling tired once again. _I hope so, Doctor, _she thought as she closed her eyes. _I truly hope so. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Thank you Prime Minister," Anakin said. "You've been most helpful." He closed the transmission and turned to his officers and Obi-Wan. "Well, let's see if this actually works," he said. Turning next to the communication officer he ordered them key in the frequency provided by Lama Su. Anakin waited for a moment, formulating in his mind what it was he needed to say.

"This is your emperor speaking," he began once the link had been established. "Commencing immediately, all hostilities against the Rebel Alliance will cease. You will only follow orders from me, Commander Han Solo, Captain Firmus Piett and Admiral Cassio Tagge."

The image of the clone commander with whom he was communicating nodded in understanding. "Yes, your majesty," he replied.

"Transmit this message to every squadron in the Empire," Anakin told the communications officer. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Let's hope this works," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You are the emperor now; the clones are programmed to follow the orders of the emperor. Logically it should work; the clones should obey your command."

"Logically, yes," Anakin said. "Well, it's time to get to the fleet," he said.

"I will continue to follow the movements of the Death Star and keep you apprised of its movements, Vader," Tagge said.

"Very good," Anakin said. "I'll contact you when I get to the second moon," he told Piett.

"I'll be waiting for your signal," Piett replied.

Anakin nodded, and then turned to leave.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan called after him.

Anakin stopped and turned to face him. "May the Force be with us all, Obi-Wan," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Here," he said, pulling back his cloak. "I have something here you might want."

He unclipped a lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to Anakin. Anakin caught it easily and looked at it. It was the lightsaber he had lost on Mustafar fifteen years earlier. Memories and emotions filled him as he looked at it. He then looked up at Obi-Wan, and the Jedi master could see the affect seeing the weapon had had on his young friend.

"Thank you," Anakin said at last. He clipped the lightsaber on his belt, and then, after a moment's hesitation, removed the Sith blade that had hung at his side for so long. He tossed it to Obi-Wan without a word, and then left the bridge.

Obi-Wan caught the lightsaber and looked at it, knowing what it was and realizing the significance of Anakin's actions. He looked up again to watch Anakin leave, a smile on his face. _Welcome back, my young padawan. _


	91. Chapter 91

91

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

Anakin met Han in the turbolift as they both made their way down to the hangar deck. Neither of them said much, for both were focusing on the impending battle. The two men knew one another well enough by now, however, to feel comfortable with the silence between them.

"Did you get to talk to your wife, sir?" Han asked at last, realizing that Anakin was no doubt thinking of her right now.

Anakin shook his head. "No, they weren't at home," he replied. "I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong," he added with a frown.

"I'm sure they're probably just out for the day," Han offered. "You know how restless Luke and Leia get."

"Yes, I know," Anakin replied. "But with Padmé not feeling well, I don't want them pestering her to take them places."

"Isn't Lady Vader's family there now?" Han asked.

"They are," Anakin replied. "I wish now that they weren't," he added. "They've done nothing but add to Padmé's stress level. Like she needs more."

Han shook his head. "In-laws," he replied.

Anakin looked at the young man with a hint of a smile. "You know something about them, do you?"

Han shook his head, a sheepish expression on his face. "No, not really," he said. "But I can imagine."

Anakin laughed. "You'll make someone a good son-in-law some day, Han," he said.

"Thanks, Lord Vader," Han replied. "I guess."

"Don't call me that," he told Han. "I'm beginning to hate the sound of that name."

Han was shocked by Anakin's admission. "What should I call you then?" he asked.

"My real name," Anakin replied as the door opened up. "Anakin Skywalker."

Han watched in shock as Anakin strode away down the corridor, and then hurried to catch up with him.

_Coruscant _

Jobal stood outside of Padmé's room, waiting for the twins to emerge. She had been fighting her tears all evening, and wanted more than anything to see her daughter. Jobal could understand why Luke and Leia were reluctant to allow any visitors; Sola had been ruthless in her attack on Padmé's husband. Was it any surprise that the twins were on the defensive now? They loved their father, Padmé loved him too. And as much as this puzzled her, Jobal was starting to realize that she would have to accept it if she ever wanted a relationship with her grandchildren.

Jobal looked up as the door opened and the twins appeared. They didn't seem surprised to see her; no doubt they had either sensed her presence or expected her to be there. In any case, Jobal hoped that now that she was alone she would be able to make the twins see how sincere she was in her concern for their mother.

"How is she?" Jobal asked as her grandchildren walked over to her.

"Better," Luke told her. "She's sleeping now."

"What is the prognosis?" Jobal asked.

"She's severely dehydrated," Leia told her grandmother. "They've got her on intravenous fluids now and hope to get her eating solid foods soon."

"So they will be keeping her here over night I imagine," Jobal said.

"Yeah, probably for a few days besides that," Luke said.

"And the baby? How is the baby?" Jobal asked.

"She's okay," Leia said. "We got to hear her heartbeat," she added with a smile.

Jobal's eyes teared over. "Oh that is wonderful," she said. "I remember the first time I heard your mother's heart beat; it's such a miraculous moment."

Both Luke and Leia could feel the depth of their grandmother's feelings. It was clear how much she regretted how Padmé had been treated, and just how much she loved her. They looked at one another as though trying to make a decision.

Jobal sensed that the twins were starting to soften, and took advantage of it. "Luke, Leia, I know how rough things have been between us," she said, reaching out and taking a hand from each of them. "I can't tell you how much I regret that. I know that you are both very special, that you can sense what others are feeling."

"Yes, we can," Luke replied.

"Then you must know how much I love you both," Jobal said as her tears spilled over. "And how much I love your mother," she added. "I hope that you can forgive the way I've acted and that we can somehow start over again, the three of us."

Luke and Leia looked at one another again, not unmoved by their grandmother's plea.

"I think that would mean a lot to Mom," Leia said at last. "And I know we've always wanted to have a grandmom," she added with a small smile.

Jobal smiled, and then pulled the twins into a hug.

"Thank you," Jobal said softly. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

_Second moon of Naboo_

Anakin adjusted the seat in the TIE fighter, wishing he had his old Jedi fighter again. He had made so many modifications to his ship that it had become like an extension of himself. He'd had a TIE fighter made for him when he was still living as Darth Vader; but the special modifications made to accommodate his physical disabilities were now superfluous and more a hindrance than anything else. So he'd had to use a regular, unmodified TIE, figuring that a ship is a ship.

"Lord Vader, this is Tagge," Anakin heard over his comlink.

"Go ahead," Anakin replied.

"The Death Star has entered the system," Tagge reported. "ETA at Naboo one hour."

"Understood," Anakin replied. He closed the transmission and keyed in the code to communicate with Han. "It's time, Solo."

"Acknowledged," Han replied. "All wings report in," he said over the open comm.. As each of the rebel pilots checked in, Anakin gave orders to the clones, knowing that Han would do the same to the rebels. It was to be a two pronged attack; the rebels holding back to cover the TIE pilots as they made their way into the deep equatorial trench.

"This is it," Anakin said. "Solo, you know what to do."

"Yes sir," Han replied. "I'll meet you on the far side of Naboo."

Anakin nodded and then hit the accelerator of the fighter, the adrenaline surging through him. _You won't win this time, Tarkin, _he thought to himself.

_Coruscant _

Padmé woke up from her nap to see her mother standing at her bedside. She was surprised to see her, and yet glad to have her nearby.

"Hi," Jobal said, smoothing the hair from Padmé's brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Padmé said. "Where are the twins?"

"Getting something to eat," Jobal replied. "Don't worry, they know I'm here."

Padmé wasn't sure what her mother meant by that, but didn't question her. "I'm glad you're here," she said. "I hate the way things have been between us, Mom."

Jobal sat down on the side of Padmé's bed. "I have too," she said, picking up her daughter's hand. "I have felt guilty ever since you left Naboo all those weeks ago. Instead of being overjoyed to have you back, we..."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," Padmé interrupted. "I'd just as soon put that visit behind us. The doctor told me I have to avoid stress, and thinking of that doesn't help me to do so."

"I understand," Jobal replied. "I just want you to know that if you are happy with Vader, which you obviously are, then that's good enough for me. All I want is for you to be happy, Padmé; that's all I've ever wanted."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, Mom," Padmé replied. "But do you really mean it? After all, you wanted me to divorce him, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Jobal replied. "I suppose we just let Senator Organa manipulate us," she continued. "He is a very persuasive man, Padmé; he made us think that Vader was abusing you and holding you and the twins prisoner on board his ship. We were only trying to save you from what we thought was a dangerous and intolerable situation."

Padmé sighed. "Bail Organa was delusional," she replied. "He wanted me to marry him, Mom; he was in love with me. So you can see how his personal feelings skewed his interpretation of my situation."

"Yes, I suppose so," Jobal replied. "I had no idea he felt that way about you, but I suppose given that, it makes sense that he would be anxious to separate you from your husband."

"He was more than anxious," Padmé told her. "He stranded the twins and me on Dagobah with no way of getting off to keep us away from Anakin. If we hadn't found the shuttle that Obi-Wan Kenobi had hidden in the swamp, we would still be there."

"That was truly unconscionable of him," Jobal replied. "I hope he hasn't continued to be a problem for you."

"No, he hasn't," Padmé replied, not anxious to tell her mother why that was. "Anakin saw to that."

"I see," Jobal replied, not sure she wanted to know how he had done that.

"Good evening, your majesty," a nurse said as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too badly," Padmé replied.

The nurse examined the data screen beside the bed. "Your blood pressure is better," she reported. "That's good."

"Does that mean I can go home soon?" Padmé asked hopefully.

The nurse smiled. "I'm afraid not, Milady," she replied. "Dr. Maranis said it would be at least forty-eight hours before you could be released."

"I know," Padmé replied. "Just thought I'd ask."

Jobal smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it," she assured her daughter.

Padmé nodded. "I hope so," she replied. "I'm sure Anakin has tried to contact me," she added. "I hope Threepio didn't say anything to him about me being in the hospital."

Jobal frowned. "Don't you think he ought to know?" she asked.

"Not now," Padmé replied. "Not until the battle is over. I know him well enough to know that Anakin would worry too much if he knew. Hopefully by the time he gets home the crisis will have passed and I'll be back home where I belong."

Jobal nodded. "I hope so too," she replied. "But you mustn't worry about that," she added. "Your only concern is getting better, and looking after that little grandchild of mine," she said with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "I think I can manage that," she replied.

_Death Star_

"Governor Tarkin, we have just entered the Chommell System."

Tarkin nodded his understanding. "Scan for the _Exactor_," he ordered.

The tactical officer checked the scanners. "She's in orbit over Naboo," he reported. "She's just…sitting there, sir."

Tarkin smirked. "Contact them," he commanded. "I want to see Vader grovel before I blow his precious Naboo from the stars."

"Yes sir!"

Tarkin waited while the communications officer contacted the _Exactor_. To his utter shock, it was Admiral Tagge who answered the hail.

"Governor Tarkin," Tagge began with a smile. "A pleasure to see you again."

Tarkin swallowed the rage he felt at his one time friend's betrayal. "Tagge," he replied icily. "I thought you were smarter than this."

Tagge raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Oh?"

"I thought you knew better than to cast your lot with a hopeless cause," Tarkin explained in a condescending tone.

Tagge merely smiled again. "I am," he replied. "Why else do you think I'm here instead of there with you?"

Tarkin's face reddened in anger at this jab. "Where is Vader?" he snapped. "We have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Emperor Vader is not on board," Tagge replied. "But he gave me leave to speak on his behalf."

"Is that so?" Tarkin replied tersely. "And what did his majesty give you leave to say?"

"He said that this is your last chance to surrender the Death Star," Tagge replied. "And that he will see you in Hell before he gives in to your demands."

Tarkin grew furious and ended the transmission abruptly.

"I'll see you in Hell alright, Vader," he snarled. "But you'll be the first to get there." He turned to the helmsman. "Move us within firing range of Naboo," he said. "And ready the primary weapons array."

"Sir! Look!" the alarmed helmsman shouted.

Tarkin looked up at the view screen and felt his mouth drop open at the sight that met his eyes. The screen was filled with rapidly approaching fighters of every configuration, including, to his astonishment, Rebel Alliance fighters. Tarkin was too stunned for a moment to react, for this attack was so unexpected and bold that it had taken him totally by surprise.

"Open fire!" he shouted at last. "All gunners to their stations!"

Officers and men scrambled to their stations as the armada swarmed over and around the Death Star.

"Squadrons alpha and beta you're with me," Anakin commanded as he sped over the vast irregular surface of the Death Star. Half expecting the enormous array of turbo lasers to commence firing at any given moment, Anakin maintained break neck speed, knowing that at such extreme speed he would be an impossible target. The clones matched his speed, flying past the guns at top speed like a determined swarm of insects.

"Nothing from the guns," Han reported over the comm.. "Looks like Tagge knew what he was doing."

"Yes," Anakin acknowledged. "The damage may only be temporarily however; keep that in mind."

"Yeah, my thinking exactly," Han replied.

"Tell Tagge to monitor that," Anakin said, "and Piett to watch for TIE fighters."

"Acknowledged," Han replied. "I'm on my way to the thruster array."

"Good luck," Anakin replied.

"Thanks," Han replied. "I'm gonna need it."

"Governor, the turbo lasers are off line!" reported one harried officer. "They're not responding!"

"What!" cried Tarkin in exasperation. "All of them!?"

"Yes sir!" the weapons officer replied. "There appears to be a breakdown in the ignition sequence."

"Repair it at once!" Tarkin barked. "Get the TIE crews to their fighters," he ordered his second. "For now we'll have to destroy them ship to ship."

"Yes sir!" the man replied, hurrying off of the bridge.

Tarkin folded his arms tightly over his bony frame. _Damn you, Tagge, _he thought irately, realizing that it was his erstwhile friend who had created the computer malfunction. And for the first time, fear began to blossom within him.

"How long before we are in firing range of Naboo?" Tarkin asked.

"Thirty-seven minutes sir," the tactical officer replied.

"Increase our velocity," Tarkin ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Han checked the readouts of his onboard computer, looking for the power output signature of the enormous space station's thrusters.

"Power read outs at full, Blue Leader," one of the rebel pilots reported.

"I see it," Han replied. "Follow me in," he told the two pilots who flanked him. "Proton torpedoes, full spread."

"We're right with you, Commander."

Skimming over the vast array, Han evaluated the situation, trying to determine where the strike would be most effective. _That's it, _he decided, spotting an area where the concentration of power output was highest. "Got it," he told his wingers as he moved in. "Target your weapons at point three-oh-seven."

"I gave you a direct order, Commander!" the exasperated officer shouted. "Now get your squadron together and get out there!"

"I'm afraid that compliance with your orders is not possible," the clone commander replied.

"It is a direct order from Grand Moff Tarkin!" the officer barked.

"Grand Moff Tarkin is not authorized to issue orders to us," the clone replied. "

"Authorized??" the officer cried, becoming enraged. "Authorized by whom??"

"By the Emperor Vader," the clone replied calmly. "We are to follow his orders and those of his senior officers. Your order to engage the rebel fleet in combat is in direct contradiction to…"

The officer didn't hear the rest and contacted the bridge at once. He cringed when he thought of how Tarkin would react to this latest disaster.

"Sir, I believe we have found the problem," the weapons officer reported.

"Can you repair it?" Tarkin asked hopefully.

"It may take a while, but I think so, sir," the officer replied.

"Do it," Tarkin barked. "And 'a while' is not acceptable," he added angrily. "Make it happen now!"

The officer exchanged a look with the technician who assisted him, and then returned to his task.

"Governor! We have another problem!"

Tarkin turned to see his second in command running towards him. Judging by the look on his face, something was wrong, very wrong.

"What is it, Pedula?" he asked, bracing himself.

"The clones, sir," Pedula replied. "They are refusing to follow orders!"

"That's preposterous," Tarkin stated. "How could clones refuse orders?"

"They claim that only the emperor can give them orders," Pedula replied.

"Damn him!" Tarkin shouted, his fists clenched tightly.

"It seems as though Lord Vader has anticipated our every move," Pedula commented.

"How astute of you to point that out to me, Captain," Tarkin spat, pushing past the younger man. "We'll see who gives the orders around this station!"

Anakin and his squadrons had reached the entrance to the trench with little difficulty. The guns had not yet sprung to life; and, thus far, no enemy TIE fighters had hindered their progress. Anakin had started to wonder when the Death Star would retaliate; so far things had been easy. Too easy.

"Lord Vader this is Tagge," Anakin heard over the comm..

"Go ahead."

"It looks as though part of the Death Star's weapons array is back on line," Tagge reported.

"Damn it," Anakin muttered. "I knew this was too easy. Are they capable of destroying Naboo?"

"Not from their current distance," Tagge replied. "But the tower guns can give you and your pilots plenty of grief."

"Understood," Anakin replied. "Keep me apprised of their distance to Naboo," he added. "I want this thing destroyed before it even gets within view."

"Acknowledged."

"Solo this is Skywalker," Anakin said. "Watch for active guns, they are repairing the weapons array as we speak."

"Understood," Han replied. "You got that boys?"

"We copy Blue Leader," the rebels in his squadron acknowledged.

"I'm about to take out the thruster array," Han reported.

"We're on our way into the trench," Anakin replied. "Let's hope this works, Solo."

"I'm with you, Anakin."

"Get to your ships! I'm giving you a direct order!" Tarkin barked to the group of clones.

The clones, who stood around with their helmets under their arms, merely looked at him with identical expressions on their faces.

"Did you hear me??" Tarkin shrieked, growing red in the face.

"We heard you," one clone spoke up. "But like we told that other guy, him," he said, indicating the man at Tarkin's side. "We can't follow your orders, Governor. Only Emperor Vader can.."

The clone didn't finish his sentence, for Tarkin had taken a blaster and shot him dead. The other clones looked at one another in shock, and then looked at Tarkin, who began to think that perhaps he had made a mistake.

"Sir, let's get out of here," Pedula said quietly, grabbing Tarkin by the elbow. "They're not going to comply. We have to think of something else."

Tarkin nodded and left the clones, the panic starting to spread through him like wild fire. "Pilots, we need pilots," he said. "Any one who can fly, gather them in the main hangar bay, Pedula."  
"You mean…non clones?" Pedula asked.

"Who else do you think I mean?" Tarkin snapped. "The bloody clones won't do it! What choice do I have?"

Pedula nodded, seeing that Tarkin was grasping at straws, but not wanting to be the one to tell him so. "I'll do so at once, sir," he replied, and ran off.

Tarkin headed back to the bridge, a feeling of great uneasiness filling him as he began to think that the impossible just may happen.

"This is it, boys," Han said as they reached the optimum firing point. "Let's do it."

Han accelerated as he checked his targeting computer. Once the array was in his sites, he opened fire, sending a volley of proton torpedoes into the midst of the enormous array. His wingmen followed suit, and within seconds the array exploded in a spectacular display of pyrotechnics.

"Looks like we got it, Blue Leader," one of the rebels announced happily.

"Yep, sure does," Han replied with a grin. "Good work boys, I…" Han stopped as he noticed the controls of his fighter were rapidly overheating. "Shit," he muttered, trying to compensate.

"Solo you're awfully close to the surface!" one of the rebels warned him. "You're gonna get cooked if you don't pull up!"

"My controls are fried!" Han shouted back.

"Are your auto controls still operable?" one of the rebel pilots asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and get clear," he said, starting to feel the heat of the surface surround his ship. "It's hot as hell in here," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'm contacting your ship," one of the rebel wingman told him. "They might be able to get a tractor beam on you if you can get clear. Do you copy Commander? Solo? Solo do you copy?"

The rebels received no answer, for Han had passed out as his ship careened wildly away from the Death Star.


	92. Chapter 92

92

_Coruscant _

Luke and Leia were on their way back to their mother's room when Leia's comlink sounded.

"It's Threepio," she said, looking up at Luke.

"Maybe he's heard from Dad," he suggested.

Leia nodded as she activated her comlink. "Hi Threepio," she said. "What's up?"

"Miss Leia, your father is most anxious about your whereabouts," the nervous droid reported.

"What did you tell him?" Leia asked.

"I told him you were out," Threepio replied. "I did not elaborate, but he is bound to get suspicious when he contacts the estate again. What do I tell him?"

Leia looked at her twin for help.

"Tell him we have Mom at the doctor," Luke said. "That's not a lie."

"Don't you think he'll be upset?" Leia asked.

"What are we supposed to do, Leia?" Luke replied. "We can't keep anything from him, not for long. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess not," Leia replied.

"Do I tell him you're at the hospital?" Threepio asked the worry quite evident in his voice. "Lord Vader will not be happy to hear it."

"No, don't mention the hospital," Luke said. "Just say we took her to the doctor. You got that?"

"Yes, Master Luke," Threepio replied. "I …got that."

Luke and Leia smiled at the droid's reply. "We'll be home soon," Luke told him. "Just keep out of trouble while we're gone, okay?" he couldn't resist adding.

"That is always my intention, Master Luke," Threepio replied in an injured tone.

The twins laughed as Leia turned off her comlink. Peeking into their mother's room, they were pleased to see their grandmother sitting at Padmé's side.

"I'm glad they made up," Luke said. "Mom needs Grandma right now," he added.

Leia nodded. "I just wish her sister was half as considerate," she said. "When I'm an older sister, I will _never _treat my baby sister like she treats Mom."

"I know," Luke replied. "You'll spoil her rotten," he added with a grin.

Leia nodded. "Yep, you got that right," she replied. "Come on, let's see how Mom is."

_Naboo_

Anakin had heard the chatter over the comm., and knew that Han was in trouble. He knew that if Han couldn't make it close enough to the ship to get pulled in by the tractor beam that he was as good as dead. The thought of the young pilot he had come to think of as a friend dying bothered Anakin tremendously. He had felt virtually from the first time he had met Han that their destinies were intertwined somehow; though in what way he didn't know. _He won't die, _Anakin told himself resolutely; _he hasn't fulfilled his destiny yet. _

"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan," cut in Obi-Wan's voice from the _Exactor._

"Go ahead," Anakin replied.

"We just brought Commander Solo on board," Obi-Wan reported, as though he had known how worried Anakin was.

"How is he?" Anakin asked.

"Not good," Obi-Wan replied. "But he's alive. They are taking him to the infirmary."

"Keep me apprised," Anakin replied.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied. "Kenobi out."

Anakin relaxed a little knowing that Han had made it to the ship, and refocused his attention on the battle at hand.

"Lord Vader, we're ready for our run," the commander of Alpha squadron reported.

"Proceed," Anakin replied. "I'll see what I can do to take out the tower guns."

"Lord Vader! Enemy ships at point oh-six!"

Anakin looked at his screen and was dismayed to see that the clone was right. "What the hell," he said. "Skywalker to _Exactor-_ we have enemy ships bearing down on us! What the hell is going on?"

"According to our readouts there are humans on board those TIE's," Piett's voice told him.

"You mean, not clones?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir. Seems as though Governor Tarkin is rather desperate."

"Yes, it does indeed," Anakin replied. "This will be like pegging off womprats in Beggar's canyon," he added with a smile.

"Sir?" Piett asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Anakin replied. "Ask General Kenobi," he added after a moment's consideration. "Skywalker out."

Piett looked at Obi-Wan, whose face bore an expression of amusement.

"General?" Piett asked. "What is Lord Vader talking about?"

"A reference to his childhood," Obi-Wan replied. "And I believe he ceased being Lord Vader quite some time ago," he added.

Piett nodded. "Yes, I think you're right, General," he replied.

Anakin could see three TIE's closing in on him, knowing from the energy signature that they were not a part of his squadron. He brought his own fighter up into a vertical climb, banking sharply upwards and then flipped it so that he was heading towards the fighters. With lightning quickness he dispatched the three TIE's, almost pitying the men inside who'd had no chance at all to survive this battle. He saw more TIE's approaching and set his sights on them.

"Gamma squadron, I'm surrounded," he shouted into the comm..

"We're on our way, sir!"

Soon Anakin was joined by a number of his own TIE pilots and they engaged the oncoming enemy vessels in a heated dogfight.

As they fought off the enemy assault, Alpha squadron had entered the trench. The subspace chatter was loud and confusing as the Rebel engaged the enemy TIE's in another quadrant of the Death Star.

"Distance to target, one thousand meters," the leader of Alpha squadron reported.

"Prepare to get your squadrons out of range," Beta leader warned.

The other squadrons acknowledged, but those involved in dogfights could not do so. The thought that they would be blown to stardust along with the Death Star had started to cross the minds of the pilots involved in the skirmishes, including Anakin.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Anakin told his pilots. "Get clear, I'll cover you."

The pilots obeyed their commander, and soon only a few TIE's remained. Anakin had little trouble dispatching them.

"What is your status, Alpha leader?" Anakin asked as he cleared the surface of the Death Star.

"We're in range," Alpha leader reported. "I…" he didn't finish his sentence, as the tower gun obliterated his ship.

"We've lost Alpha leader!" one of the other clones reported.

Anakin knew what he had to do, and circled back, knowing that without leadership the rest of the squadron would not know what to do.

"I'll be right there," he told the squadron as he turned his vessel sharply and headed back. As he did so he encountered two more TIE fighters, both of which opened fire on him. He narrowly avoided the laser bursts and then opened fire on them, obliterating them instantly. Anakin then headed for the trench, accelerating rapidly to catch up with the squadron that had already begun their approach to the exhaust port. Blasting the TIE's that were in pursuit of his own troops, Anakin flew the fighter like a man possessed, swerving and narrowly missing the trench walls with each maneuver.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice came over the comm.. Anakin could hear the hint of alarm in the Jedi's normally calm tone.

"They've lost their leader," he told Obi-Wan. "I'm going to help them."

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Piett. "That's Anakin Skywalker alright," he told the captain. "Just as reckless as ever."

"I heard that," Anakin cut in. "And as usual you're worrying for nothing, old man. I'm almost at the exhaust port, see you soon."

"I hope so," Obi-Wan replied softly after the transmission had closed.

_Death Star_

Panic stricken officers and men rushed about trying to make some sense out of what was happening. No one could comprehend how the clones had mutinied; it didn't seem possible that they were capable of such a thing. And yet, every clone in every part of the enormous station had simply stopped taking orders and were on what appeared to be a strike. With hundreds of thousands of idle clones on board, the task normally performed by them had to be done by others, and there were manpower shortages everywhere. On top of this, system after system was malfunctioning. There had been a number of problems during the as yet unfinished building stage of the Death Star; and each and every one of them had become magnified by the current crisis.

Governor Tarkin watched the progress of the TIE fighters, realizing that he had sent the several hundred men to their deaths. They were clearly no match for the well trained clones that Vader had on his side, not to mention the Rebel pilots who proved every bit as skilled and every bit as lethal as their imperial allies. Tarkin clenched his fists in frustration, not caring for the lives themselves, but realizing that he had wasted precious manpower, something he was in dire need of with the clones on stand down mode.

"Governor! The thrusters are inoperable!" the helmsman reported. "We were building up speed when they just…quit on us."

"What the devil does that mean, quit on us??" Tarkin snapped.

"They're gone sir," another officer replied. "Blown to bits." He looked up at Tarkin. "We're lame, sir."

Tarkin had no reply for this, for what could he say? "Distance to Naboo," he asked finally.

"Still outside of range," the weapons officer replied. "There's nothing we can do sir. We're done."

"Like hell we are," he replied hotly. "Lock our primary weapons on the _Exactor,_" he said. "If we go down, then we're taking as many of them as we can with us."

"Yes sir!"

_Coruscant_

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked her mother as she and Luke entered their room.

"Pretty tired, actually," Padmé told them. "I was just telling your grandmother I think you two ought to go home and get some sleep."

Luke and Leia looked at one another.

"We're okay, Mom," Leia told her. "We want to stay here with you."

"Your mom needs to sleep too," Jobal told the twins gently. "Why don't we all go back to the estate and get a good night sleep? We can come back in the morning, and I'm sure that your Mom will be feeling better when we see her again."

"Go on, kids," Padmé urged them. "I know you're tired, despite what you say."

"Okay," Luke said at last. "As long as you'll be okay if we go."

Padmé smiled, loving her son's protectiveness, which was so much like his father's. "I will be," she assured him. "I'm well taken care of."

"I guess we'll go home then," Leia replied. She walked over and gave Padmé a big hug. "Night Mom," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Padmé replied, kissing Leia on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Love you Mom," Luke said, hugging her next. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Luke," Padmé told her son. "Have a good night."

Jobal kissed her daughter last, and then ushered the twins out of the room. Padmé watched them leave, and was asleep within minutes after they had done so.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Admiral, the Death Star is powering up its primary weapons array!"

Tagge looked over at the young officer in alarm, and then up at Piett. "They're too far from Naboo to fire upon them," he said.

"Perhaps Naboo is not their target," Obi-Wan suggested.

Piett's eyes widened as he realized what the target was.

"Out of my way," Tagge said as he pushed the young man at the station aside. With flying fingers he keyed in his security code and waited for what seemed like an eternity before he accessed the Death Star's computer network.

"Guess Tarkin is too busy to change my code," he mused with a smirk as he accessed the primary ignition sequence.

Obi-Wan and Piett exchanged a grin as the Admiral disabled the Death Star's main weapon. "Handy fellow to have on board," Obi-Wan quipped.

Piett nodded. "Indeed," he agreed.

On board the Death Star, Tarkin had reached the end of his rope. With the report of the refusal of the primary weapon to come online, he didn't have any ideas left. His men looked at him and at one another uncomfortably waiting for their orders. When none came, his second in command approached.

"Sir, shall I have your ship standing by? There's still time to get off the station before…"

"Before what?" Tarkin snapped. "Do you really think this station can be destroyed? You're mad, Pedula, mad! This station is invincible, indestructible! Now affect repairs so that we can put an end to this nonsense once and for all!"

Pedula looked at his fellow officers, and then walked away from Tarkin, knowing that at any moment their lives would all be brought to an abrupt end.

Anakin had caught up to the squadron, noting that many of them had been destroyed.

"Get out of here," he told the remaining clones. "Get clear, I'm doing this now."

"Sir, we'll stay here to cover you," the clones replied.

"Negative," Anakin replied. "I'm all clear; now get out while you can. I'll be right behind you."

The clones knew better than to question their commander further, and pulled up, leaving Anakin alone in his approach.

_Trust in the Living Force, Anakin. _Anakin was startled by the sound of Qui-Gon Jinn in his headpiece.

"Qui-Gon?" he said aloud.

_You are fulfilling your destiny at last, my young padawan, _the benevolent voice of the Jedi Master replied. _I am very proud of you, Ani. _

Anakin felt tears in his eyes and gripped the controls tightly. _I won't let you down, Master, _he thought as he focused his mind on the living Force. As though in slow motion, he saw the target looming ahead of him and for a moment it seemed as wide as the Dune Sea. He fired his proton torpedoes, knowing intuitively that the shot he'd made was good and true to the mark.

Pulling up at the edge of the trench, he accelerated and shot clear of the Death Star, joining the rest of the fleet as the Death Star exploded behind him into a trillion micro bits.

Over the comm. heard the cheers and shouts of the assembled fleet of clones and rebels. Anakin smiled broadly, and then directed his fighter in the direction of the _Exactor._

"Skywalker to _Exactor, _permission to come on board," he said as he neared the great ship's belly.

"Permission granted," Piett replied. "Welcome home, Skywalker."


	93. Chapter 93

93

Anakin returned to the _Exactor_ where he was met in the hangar by Piett, Tagge and Obi-Wan. All of them congratulated him on the victory, shaking his hand vigorously.

"I'm never been so happy to see the inside of this ship," he told them with a smile. "How is Solo?"

"We haven't had a report on his condition yet," Piett reported. "Shall I enquire?"

"No," Anakin replied. "I'll go see myself. Stay here. The other members of this operation deserve as many accolades as me," he added, heading for the door.

Obi-Wan watched him leave, the transformation that had taken place in him still shocking him. There was humility in Anakin now that had never been there before, wisdom that his ordeal had endowed him with. Obi-Wan had to wonder if Anakin's descent to the Dark Side had been part of his destiny; that in order to bring balance to the Force he had to experience both elements of it in full measure. And now that he had, he had done something that no one before him ever had. In destroying the Sith, he had been redeemed, something that no Sith had ever done before. Obi-Wan had to wonder if Anakin himself even totally comprehended the magnitude of what he had accomplished.

Anakin headed for the infirmary, anxious to find out the status of his right hand.

"Lord Vader," Doctor Scully greeted him as he entered the rom. "How can I serve you, my lord?"

"I'm here to see Commander Solo," Anakin replied. "How is he?"

"He is stable, sir," the woman replied. "Come with me."

Anakin followed Vera to the ICU where Han was receiving treatment in a bacta tank.

"Commander Solo suffered second degree burns," Vera explained. "He was lucky to get out of his ship before the instrument panel exploded."

Anakin nodded, knowing only too well how painful burns were. "How long before he's out of there?" he asked.

"Well he's been in three hours or so," Vera replied, checking Han's vitals. "Another ten hours or so I would estimate."

"Let me know as soon as he's brought out," Anakin told her.

"Of course, sir," Vera replied. "May I ask where you'll be?"

"I'm not sure," he told her, running a hand through his tousled hair and then rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Looks like you could use some sleep," Vera observed.

"Yeah, you're right," Anakin replied. "But first I need to talk to my wife. Just use the comlink, Doctor. I'll be around somewhere," he told her with a smile.

Vera smiled back, utterly charmed by her commanding officer. It was easy to see why Athlena Thek had been so enamored of Lord Vader; he was a remarkably handsome man. But it was more than that, Vera decided; he was not the same man he had been under the mask. He was humble, and charming, and had sweetness about him that Vera never would have imagined possible.

"I'll notify you as soon as he's brought around, sir," Vera assured him.

"Thank you," Anakin replied. "Until later then."

Vera nodded, and watched as he left the room, wishing her friend had lived to see the remarkable transformation that had taken place in her number one patient.

Anakin made his way to the bridge, despite his desire to contact Padmé and to get some sleep.

"Lord Vader, General Dodonna is on the comm.," Piett informed him.

Anakin nodded his understanding.

"How is Solo?" Piett asked.

"He'll be alright," Anakin replied. "He's receiving treatment for second degree burns."

Piett frowned. "Terrible," he said. "Still, it could have been worse."

"Yes, don't I know it," Anakin remarked, heading over to the comm..

"General, looks like we make a good team," Anakin began with a smile.

Dodonna nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed we do," he replied with a smile. "Congratulations, Vader," he continued. "I understand you were the one responsible."

"Well, I was the one who fired the final shot," Anakin replied. "But this was not a one man operation, General. Many contributed to this victory on both sides."

Dodonna was surprised by Anakin's modesty. "Yes, I suppose so," he replied.

"I don't suppose you would consider coming on board for a celebration," Anakin asked tentatively. "You and your men."

Again Dodonna was surprised. "I…I would like that very much," he replied. "When?"

"I haven't spoken to my wife in days," Anakin replied. "I'm going to talk to her and get some sleep. How does twelve hours sound?"

"Sounds fine," Dodonna replied. "I'd like to talk to my own wife as well," he added.

Anakin nodded. "Then we'll see you in twelve hours," he said.

"Yes," Dodonna replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

Anakin ended the transmission and turned back to the others. "I'm going to talk to my wife and kids," he said. "And then I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in a few hours."

Piett smiled. "Yes sir," he replied. "Have a pleasant rest."

_Coruscant _

Luke and Leia had returned home with their grandparents and aunt. They made a point of ignoring Sola all the way home, much to her consternation. She was beginning to see that she had a lot of ground to make up where the Skywalker twins were concerned.

"Master Luke! Miss Leia! Bless my circuits I'm so glad you're home!" Threepio exclaimed as Luke and Leia walked into the great hall of the estate. "I just heard from your father again!"

"What did you tell him?" Luke asked.

"I told him you were walking in the door," Threepio replied.

Luke and Leia hurried past the droid and left him with their grandparents as they ran to the office to speak to their father.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed as the two jockeyed for position in front of the computer screen. "We're so glad to see you!" Leia added.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad to see you too," he replied. "I have good news. The Death Star is gone, along with that bottom feeder Tarkin."

"That's fantastic!" Luke replied happily. "I knew you'd do it, Dad, I just knew it!"

"I'm so glad you're alright," Leia told her father. "We've all been so worried about you."

A look of concern passed over Anakin's face, which did not go unnoticed by his children.

"What is it, Dad?" Leia asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Han," Anakin replied. "He was hurt pretty badly in the battle."

Both Luke and Leia felt a stab of anxiety hearing this, for they both loved Han tremendously. "Is he going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"I think so," Anakin replied. "He's in a bacta tank right now." Anakin frowned. "Where is your mother?" he asked, expecting to see her join the twins at any moment. "What is taking her?"

Luke and Leia hesitated for a moment, and it was all that Anakin needed to know that something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow. "Where is your mother?"

"Dad, we don't want you to get upset," Leia began.

"I'm already upset!" Anakin replied, his voice rising. "Where is she?? Tell me!"

"She's in the hospital," Luke told him finally. "She was taken there earlier tonight, shortly after dinner."

"Why?" Anakin demanded. "What is wrong? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

"She's dehydrated," Leia explained. "And she passed out. But they have her on intravenous fluids now, and she's doing much better."

Anakin nodded the frown not leaving his face. "The baby?" he asked, almost afraid to know.

"She's okay," Luke assure him. "We heard her heartbeat," he added with a smile.

Anakin was relieved to hear it, but his anxiety level did not lessen. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he demanded. "When she first passed out?"

"She didn't want us to tell you," Leia explained. "We wanted to, but she made us promise not to. She was worried that you'd be too distracted worrying about her that it would make it hard for you to concentrate on the battle you were involved in."

Anakin sighed, not entirely surprised by this. "I'm coming home," he decided finally. "Now that the Death Star is no longer a threat, we are free to leave Naboo. I will tell Piett to break orbit at once."

"Mom will be so happy to see you," Luke said. "We all will."

Anakin nodded. "I've missed you all," he replied. "And I'll see you soon."

"Bye Dad," Luke and Leia said. "See you soon."

Anakin closed the transmission and was about to contact the bridge when his comlink sounded.

"Piett, I want you to plot a course for Coruscant at once," Anakin said without preamble.

"Uh, sir, there is something you need to know," Piett replied. "We just received a message from Queen Kylantha of Naboo."

Anakin frowned. "What is the message?" he asked.

"Her majesty has invited you to attend a formal dinner in the palace," he reported.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I imagine she is grateful for what you have done for Naboo," Piett offered. "What shall I tell her, sir? She is expecting a response."

Anakin sighed, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. _ I want to go home, _he thought. _ I want to see my family. _ And yet, as the official leader of the Empire, he had a duty to observe certain social conventions. _Conventions be damned…I'm going home. _

"Tell her I will have to decline," he said at last. "Tell her to reschedule, I don't give a damn what you tell her. My wife is in the hospital, and I'm going home to see her."

There was an awkward pause and then Piett spoke up. "Yes, of course sir," he said at last. "I'll handle it."

"Good," Anakin replied. "And as soon as you've handled it, plot a course for Coruscant."

"Of course, sir," Piett replied. "Right away."

Anakin turned off his comlink and headed for the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. Deciding to have a quick shower for before he went to sleep, he pulled off his tunic and headed for the fresher, thoughts of his wife not far from his mind.

_Coruscant_

"Is the battle over?" Jobal asked Luke and Leia as they entered the room.

"Yes, it's over," Luke said. He looked at his aunt. "Our father destroyed the Death Star. Naboo is safe."

"Thank the Maker," sighed Jobal.

"That's wonderful," Ruwee replied with a smile. "Naboo owes your father a great debt of gratitude," he added.

"Yes it does," Luke spoke up, looking back at his aunt. "I hope they can see how much he's changed," he added.

Sola said nothing, but averted her eyes, feeling uncomfortable with Luke's attention.

"Well I think we should all get to bed," Jobal spoke up. "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has," Ruwee replied. "Goodnight Luke, Leia," he said to his grandchildren. "You should be very proud of your father," he added.

Luke and Leia smiled. "Yes, we are," Leia replied. "Goodnight Granddad," she said.

"Goodnight Leia," Ruwee replied. "Goodnight Luke. Sleep well."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Exhausted as he was, it took Anakin no time at all to fall into a deep sleep.

"_I hate the thought of you going into battle," Padmé said as she took Anakin's face in her hands. "The fear never leaves me until you're back here with me."_

_Anakin placed his hands over hers. "I know," he told her softly. "But this is the last one," he assured her. "This will end the need for there to be any more battles."_

"_You don't know that," Padmé replied. _

"_No, I don't for sure," Anakin admitted. "But if I don't go, Tarkin will surely destroy Naboo. And no one wants to see that happen."_

_Padmé shook her head. "No, of course not," she said. "I just wish there was some other way."_

"_There is none," he replied. "Besides, I think it's fitting that I be the one to destroy the Death Star, don't you? Considering how I've spent the past fifteen years of my life."_

_Padmé frowned, and stroked his face softly. "You've changed, Anakin," she assured him. "Everyone knows that."_

"_I know," he replied. "But I have a lot to make up for, a lot to atone for."_

_Padmé nodded. "And you will," she told him. "You've already begun."_

"_If it weren't for you, I would still be living in Darkness," he told her, running his hands down the length of her arms, "living in isolation and pain. I can't imagine how I existed so long like that."_

_Padmé nodded. "I hate to think of those days," she said. "Let's not talk about the past right now, Anakin. I don't want to think about the past, I don't want to think about the fact that tomorrow you're leaving for battle again. Right now I just want to think about you and me, and this time we have together."_

_Anakin nodded, running his hands up her arms again. He took her face into his hands and smiled. "I couldn't agree more," he said, pulling her closer and bringing his mouth to hers. _

_Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened, and Anakin ran his hands in to her loose hair. _

"_Do you know how many nights I dreamed of touching you?" Anakin whispered into her ear as he commenced nuzzling her neck. "How many nights I awoke in agony because I thought I would never see you again? I would never touch you again?"_

"_I don't know how I lived so long without your touch," she told him softly. _

_Anakin's hands moved down to her shoulders, where he pushed the straps of her nightie off of her shoulders. His mouth moved down her neck to graze over her shoulders.. _

"_You smell wonderful," he murmured against her ear. _

_Padmé smiled, and commenced unbuttoning his tunic. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker?" she asked, running her hands over his bare chest. _

"_I think I have some idea," he replied with a smile. He allowed her to push his tunic off and then closed his eyes as she started kissing his abdomen and chest with slow soft kisses… _

Suddenly the visions of Anakin's dream were shattered by the annoying and insistent sound of his comlink. With a growl of frustration he rolled over and drew it to his grasp with the Force from the night table.

"What?" he asked grouchily.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," Piett said. "But…"

"This had better be important," Anakin growled. _I was just getting to the best part!_

"I'm afraid it is, sir," Piett replied. "Queen Kylantha is outside the ship and asking permission to come on board."

Anakin rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. _Why me? _

"I guess she can't take no for an answer," he remarked. "Bring her on board," he said. "I'll be up shortly."  
"Yes sir," Piett replied. "Should I delay our departure to Coruscant?" he asked tentatively.

"What choice do we have?" Anakin replied as he pulled the covers back.

"And the celebration? The rebels will be on board in a few hours," Piett replied.

Anakin smiled as he sat up. "Well then I hope the Queen is up for a good party," he replied. "Skywalker out."


	94. Chapter 94

94

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Anakin left his quarters and nearly ran right into Obi-Wan who had been on his way to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked as he stopped in front of his old master.

"Just coming to check on you," Obi-Wan replied. "Did you manage to get any rest?"

"A little," Anakin replied as he started walking to the turbolift. "If it weren't for Queen Kylantha, I'd still be sleeping."

"She does seem rather determined to see you," Obi-Wan observed as he fell into step beside Anakin.

"Yes, so it seems," Anakin replied. "Lucky me."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes indeed," he replied. "She must be anxious to express her thanks for saving Naboo, again."

"Can't she do that via comm.?" Anakin complained. "While we're on our way to Coruscant?"

"Anxious to get back to Padmé and the twins?"

"Of course," Anakin replied. "Padmé isn't well; she's in the hospital right now."

Obi-Wan frowned as they stepped onto the lift. "What is wrong?"

"She's dehydrated," Anakin replied. "I just found out last night."

"How did that happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled. "She's pregnant," he replied.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well congratulations," he added with a smile. "I suppose I ought to be grateful that she isn't much of a shot," he quipped.

Anakin snorted. "You're lucky she's a good shot," he corrected. "If she'd intended to kill you on Dagobah, you'd be dead right now, old man."

Obi-Wan did not know how to reply, but was prevented from doing so when the turbolift doors opened and Anakin stepped out.

"So where is she?" Anakin asked as he entered the bridge.

Piett turned to face him. "Admiral Tagge is on his way to hangar bay twelve to meet her," he replied. "I have invited the alliance to follow us to Coruscant."

"Good," Anakin replied. "Now for our uninvited guest," he muttered.

"I'm sorry sir," Piett replied. "I wish I could have found a way to avoid this."

Anakin held up his hand. "It's not your fault," he said. "The women of Naboo are known for their….single-mindedness," he quipped. "I'll go meet Tagge and deal with her majesty as quickly as possible."

"Should I delay our departure until she has departed?" Piett asked.

"Absolutely not," Anakin replied, looking back. "My wife needs me. The queen came on board uninvited; she'll just have to come along for the ride. If she doesn't like it, that's just too bad."

"Good luck, sir," Piett replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled, deciding he liked Captain Piett very much.

Anakin made his way to the hangar bay, running a hand through his tousled locks in an effort to tidy them somewhat. _Maybe a shave would have been a good idea, _he thought, running a hand over his stubbly chin. _She is a queen, after all…a queen who's coming on board this ship uninvited. She'll have to excuse the lack of formality. _

Admiral Tagge was just emerging with the queen, followed by her entire entourage, as Anakin reached the hangar bay. He looked decidedly relieved to see Anakin. In fact, Anakin was certain he saw a glimmer of amusement in the admiral's eyes.

"Your majesty," Tagge said, bowing to Anakin, who could see the smile on the man's face as he did so. "May I present Queen Kylantha of Naboo."

Anakin looked beside Tagge to the elaborately dressed woman who stood looking at him with undisguised interest. "Your majesty," Anakin said. "I understand you were in something of a hurry to see me."

The woman nodded her elaborate headpiece bobbing as she did so. "Yes I am," she replied. "I was most anxious to thank you for saving Naboo from what I understand would have been certain destruction."

"Naboo has always meant a great deal to me," Anakin replied. "I was not about to let it be annihilated."  
"And for that the people of Naboo are eternally grateful," Kylantha said, curtseying gracefully to him. Anakin looked at Tagge as she did so, and noted the barely restrained mirth on his face.

"May we go somewhere more conducive to a private conversation, Lord Vader?" the queen asked.

"Yes of course," Anakin replied. "Right this way."

Anakin and Kylantha walked along followed by the queen's gaggle of handmaidens. He could not help but notice how the queen kept looking at him appraisingly, and began to grow uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"You are looking very well, Lord Vader," Kylantha said at last. "A miraculous transformation."

Anakin nodded. "Yes it was," he replied. "I was very fortunate to have a brilliant physician as my chief medical officer."

"I imagine it has meant a tremendous impact upon your life," she commented.

"It has," Anakin replied as he led her into a conference room. "Please, be seated," he said.

Kylantha stood waiting for Anakin to pull a chair out for her, but Anakin didn't realize why she was waiting until Tagge cleared his throat and indicated the chair with his eyes. Anakin moved to the chair and pulled it out for the queen, and she finally took a seat, arranging her elaborate gown around her as she did so. Anakin and Tagge took a seat across from her, as the handmaidens remained standing behind her.

"Now," Anakin said, anxious to cut through the ceremonial pleasantries. "What is it that you are so anxious to talk to me about?"

Kylantha was taken aback by Anakin's forthrightness for a moment.

"Well, Lord Vader," Kylantha began, folding her small, elegant hands on the table in front of her. "I have to admit that your actions of late have been rather surprising to me. You have had a reputation for ruthlessness for as long as I have held the office of queen; and I have to admit that I myself have been rather intimidated by you."

"Really," Anakin replied, wondering where this was going and why she was wasting his time this way. _I wonder if we've made the jump into hyperspace yet…._

"Yes," she replied, "but what you've done for Naboo has shown me that I have misjudged you."

"No doubt Lord Vader's …physical transformation has been a contributing factor in your new found admiration for him," Tagge remarked with a smile.

Anakin was surprised by Tagge's comment, and looked at Kylantha, sensing that beneath the heavy layer of white make up she was blushing.

"Well," she replied, slightly flustered, "there's no denying that it helps, I mean, that he is far more…approachable now that he is fully …well, now that he is…"

"Human?" Anakin offered.

"Well, yes," she replied, his ability to read her making her uneasy.

"I see," Anakin replied sitting back in his chair, becoming annoyed by what he was beginning to think was a patent waste of time. _ I hope Padmé is feeling better..._

"What is it you want, Kylantha?" Anakin asked at last. "I'm a very busy man, so why don't you come to the point? I assume there is one behind all this."

"Yes of course," she replied. "I have come to present a proposal to you, Lord Vader."

Anakin frowned. "What sort of proposal?" he asked.

"An alliance," she replied. "You undoubtedly know that I have significant influence in this sector of the galaxy," she told him.

Anakin frowned. "Do you now?" he replied.

"Yes," she replied. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I have spent the past few years garnering support of those who are …less than happy with the state of the galaxy."

"You mean the Rebel Alliance?" Tagge asked.

"No, not quite that extreme," she replied. "These worlds are not willing to fight the Empire, but are discontented nonetheless."

"I see," Anakin replied. _In other words, cowards. Some queen you are…particularly considering your predecessors…Padmé would never have been so duplicitous…_

"What is it you are proposing, your majesty?" Tagge asked, seeing how impatient Anakin was becoming.

Kylantha looked up at Tagge and then back at Anakin. "May we speak alone, Lord Vader? Just you and I?" she asked.

Her request surprised him, and he looked at Tagge. "Admiral," he said.

"Of course," Tagge replied, standing up. "I'll be on the bridge."

Anakin was beginning to get uneasy with the queen's attention, particularly now that they were alone. _Padmé would definitely not like this…_

"Now, let me speak frankly," Kylantha said, standing up from her seat. Anakin watched her with growing trepidation, starting to understand her motivations for wanting to be alone.

"I am proposing that you and I form an alliance," Kylantha said, walking around the end of the table. "A partnership, one that would be mutually beneficial to us both."

"I'm intrigued," Anakin lied, starting to wish that Tagge had not left. _This was a mistake…_

"I was hoping you might be," she said. "You see, the way I see it, you need me," she said. "You need the stabilizing influence I can provide to ensure a smooth succession," she explained.

Anakin frowned, not wanting to admit that, on one level, she was right. The last thing he needed was more conflict and dissention in the galaxy.

"I have the support of the Senate," he reminded her, needing to keep the upper hand, "as well as the Rebel Alliance. What makes you think I need your help?"

Anakin looked up at her, knowing her response before she even opened her mouth. Yet, he was curious to see if she was bold enough to say it.

"I know of your…crusade to bring stability and peace to the galaxy," Kylantha continued. "I too have grown tired of the conflict that has rocked the galaxy for so long. I think together you and I could put an end to it and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity."

"Let us speak plainly, your majesty," Anakin said, turning in his chair to look at her. "I know there is more to your proposal than the altruism you claim to possess. You seem to forget that I am Force sensitive. I can see your mind, Kylantha; so enough of the subterfuge. Just come out and say what you really want."

Kylantha was taken aback by Anakin's frankness, and did not reply immediately.

"Alright, I will," she said at last. "Since the creation of the Empire, Naboo has been under the heel of the Imperial boot," she began. "I am tired of being a figure head; I want to be a real leader, a real monarch with real power. As emperor, you could give that to me."

"Yes, I could," he replied. "And this is what you want in exchange for your… allegiance?"

"Yes," Kylantha replied, walking gracefully around to stand behind him. "Of course, there are always," she began, looking at his broad shoulders, "fringe benefits to such an arrangement."

Anakin frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she replied, unable to resist and moving her hands to his shoulders, massaging them lightly. "Benefits that both of us would find …advantageous."

"Enough of this," Anakin said, standing up suddenly. "You tarnish the noble office you hold," he said, "with your inappropriate suggestions."

"But Lord Vader," she objected. "I said nothing inappropriate!"

"Don't patronize me," he retorted. "You insult both me and my wife with your…proposal."

Kylantha's face flushed in her embarrassment and looked away. "Forgive me," she said quietly. "I just assumed that…well that all political alliances in the Empire were…I mean that they involved a certain..."

"You assumed wrong," Anakin told her flatly.

Kylantha remained silent for a moment, her humiliation complete. "I hope that this, misunderstanding will not prevent you from considering my proposal," she said. "I will return to my ship and let you think about it."

"I'm afraid your ship is back at Naboo," Anakin told her.

"What do you mean, back at Naboo?" she asked in confusion.

"We're on our way to Coruscant," he told her. "So until they figure out where you are, you'll just have to stay on board."

"I see," she replied uneasily.

"There's a big party in a few hours," Anakin added. "The ship will be full of pilots anxious to celebrate. You may find it…amusing," he remarked with a smirk as he walked to the door.

Kylantha said nothing in response, and could only watch him leave.

"Why did you leave me in there alone with her?" Anakin asked Tagge tersely as he met up with him again on the bridge.

Tagge couldn't help but smile. "It was her wish," he replied. "One doesn't refuse a queen."

"Oh yes one does," Anakin retorted. "I think that head dress has affected her brain," he muttered.

Tagge laughed out loud.

"What did she want?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Let's just say she was most anxious to ingratiate herself to me," Anakin remarked.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed?" he asked. "And what exactly was she willing to do in order to ensure that that happened?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," Anakin replied, walking over to the navi-computer. "What is our ETA at Coruscant?"

"About eight hours, sir," Piett replied. "We're at maximum velocity."

Anakin nodded. "Tagge I want you to find the queen and her entourage some accommodations," he said. "Looks like she's going to be with us for a while."

Tagge gave him a 'why me?' look in response.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Anakin quipped, reading the man's mind. "I'm going to see how Solo is. You have the bridge, Piett."  
"I'll come along," Obi-Wan said, following him.

Anakin looked behind him, getting the impression that there was more to Obi-Wan's desire to join him than merely finding out how Han was.

"Something on your mind?" Anakin asked him as they stepped onto the turbolift.

"Well, I suppose you could say so," Obi-Wan replied. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since Yoda and I came on board."

"Things have been rather hectic," Anakin replied. "When is he coming back, by the way?"

"I imagine he will come with General Dodonna when he comes on board," Obi-Wan replied, getting the feeling that Anakin was avoiding the conversation.

"Yes, no doubt," Anakin replied. "No doubt Dodonna found his advice helpful during the battle."

"I'm sure of it," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin, I've wanted to talk to you since, well, since Mustafar actually," he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "There is so much that has happened that I think needs discussing."

Anakin did not respond, as the feelings of anxiety that he had been denying for weeks now started to well up within him. "There is," he said. "But I don't know that now is the time to do it."

Obi-Wan could sense the tremendous angst within Anakin; further proof that he had abandoned the Dark Side completely. But he could not ignore the past forever; sooner or later he would have to come to terms with it. "Perhaps not," he admitted at last. "But it must be done; there is no getting away from it."

"I know," Anakin replied quietly, casting his eyes downward. The past had been a topic he had not allowed himself to think about since the moment he had first accepted his name as Anakin Skywalker again; and yet, it was always there, lurking about in his subconscious, lingering at the back of his mind like a dull ache that would not go away. "But right now there are other things I have to focus on, Obi-Wan. You can understand that, can't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he replied. "You have a lot on your plate right now, I know that. Just know that I am here for you, Anakin; I'm not going anywhere."

Anakin looked up at him again. "I know," he replied. "And I appreciate that," he added as the turbolift came to a halt. "More than I can tell you right now."

"I know you do," Obi-Wan replied, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," he added, his own emotions threatening to get the better of him.

Anakin nodded. "You too," he said as the door slid open. He walked away from Obi-Wan before either of them could say any more, both of them feeling dangerously close to losing control. Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk away, a slow smile spreading across his face.


	95. Chapter 95

95

_Coruscant_

Padmé awoke the next morning and opened her eyes to see her husband sitting beside her bed. Anakin smiled at once.

"Ani!" she cried, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Naboo is safe, Angel," he told her, stroking her hair softly. "The Death Star has been destroyed."

"Thank the Maker," Padmé replied, hugging him tighter. "I knew you would stop Tarkin!"

"He's gone," he assured her. "And will never bother us again. Now I can focus on you and you alone," he said, pulling back to look at her. "I came as soon as I heard you were here," he told her. "Why didn't you let the kids tell me sooner?"

Padmé took his face in her hands. "How could I?" she asked. "You had a huge task to see to. I didn't want to give you something else to worry about."

Anakin frowned. "You are my first priority, Padmé," he told her. "There is nothing more important than you and our children."

"I know that," she said, stroking his face softly. "I'm so proud of you," she added, wanting to deflect the issue. "You've saved Naboo for the second time."

Anakin nodded. "I would save it a thousand times for you, Angel," he told her.

"Anakin," she said softly, moved by his words. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," he said, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Everything is okay with the baby?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead next. "And the doctor told me that I can go home tomorrow if I continue to progress as well as I have."

"That's wonderful," he said, taking her face in his hands. "Maybe we can hold off the big party until you're able to attend."

"Party?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "To celebrate the destruction of the Death Star," he replied. "The rebel fleet followed us here from Naboo."

Padmé smiled. "I would like to be there," she told him. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what the doctors say."

"Yes," he replied. "Queen Kylantha is on board," he told her. "She felt compelled to thank me in person. Quite an interesting character," he added.

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

"Let's just say she doesn't exactly live up to the high standard you set for the office of queen," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

But before Anakin could reply, the door opened and Luke and Leia entered the room.

"Dad!!" they shouted as they saw Anakin and rushed over to tackle him with hugs and kisses.

"When did you get back?" Luke asked as they released Anakin.

"Just a short time ago," he replied. "I came straight here," he added, looking back at Padmé. "I've been worried since I spoke with the two of you earlier."

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin looked over to see Padmé's mother and father standing in the doorway.

"Hello," he replied. "It's been a long time," he added, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes it has," Ruwee offered as they walked into the room. "How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" he asked his daughter, looking down at her.

"I'm much better now," Padmé replied, taking Anakin's hand.

"The twins told us that you saved Naboo from the Death Star," Jobal said, walking over to the bed. "We're very grateful to you for that."

"Governor Tarkin was a madman," Anakin replied. "He had to be stopped. I was not about to allow him to use Naboo to prove a point."

"In any case, Naboo is indebted to you," Ruwee said. "For the second time."

Padmé looked up at Anakin with pride. "The queen herself came on board to thank him," she told her parents.

"Oh?" Ruwee asked, looking up at Anakin. "Kylantha came on board your ship?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, she wanted to talk to me in person."

"I'll bet she did," Jobal remarked.

Padmé was confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that Queen Kylantha is hardly Queen Amidala," Jobal replied, to which Ruwee snorted in agreement.

"Anakin, what did she say to you?" Padmé asked. "What went on up there?"

Anakin sighed, not wishing to get into this particular discussion at this particular time. "She wanted to propose a partnership," he told her.

"What kind of partnership?" Padmé asked with a frown.

"A political one," Anakin replied, not daring to show how amused he was by his wife's obvious jealousy. "She feels that I need her since she claims to have influence over many of the planets in the sector."

Another snort from Ruwee.

"She's delusional," Jobal replied. "As well as a few other things."

"Was there anything else to this…partnership that she proposed?" Padmé asked.

"As a matter of fact, there was," Anakin replied. "She wants full power restored to the throne of office," he added. "And offered some rather interesting fringe benefits in return."

"Fringe benefits? What does _that _mean?" Luke piped up.

Anakin looked at his son, and then at his in-laws who knew exactly what he meant. Finally he looked at Padmé, whose face showed clearly how unimpressed she was with this.

"I hope you told her what she could do with her fringe benefits," Padmé remarked with a frown, folding her arms over her chest.

Anakin knew that to show how amused he was at this moment would be grounds for divorce. "I did," he assured her. "Don't worry."

"The nerve of that woman," Jobal remarked, shaking her head.

Luke and Leia looked at one another, deciding that they had been left out of the loop.

"How is Han?" Luke asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He's better," Anakin replied. "He's been transferred to the burn unit here," he added. "He'll be fine they tell me."

"Han was hurt?" Padmé asked. "How did that happen?"

"He got a little too close to the surface of the Death Star," Anakin explained, "and his instrument panel over heated. He was lucky to survive, judging by the shape his fighter was in."

"But he's alright?" Padmé asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "He spent twelve hours or so in a bacta tank and is now in recovery here."

"Do you think we could visit him?" Leia asked.

"I think he'd like that," Anakin replied. "I'd like to talk to your doctor," he told Padmé. "When does he usually come in?"

"Usually early on," Padmé replied. "He ought to be here any time now."

"Good," Anakin replied.

"Luke, Leia, why don't we give your parents some time alone?" suggested Jobal. "How does some breakfast sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Luke replied. "Maybe we can go see Han afterwards."

"I don't see why not," Ruwee replied. "Come on you two," he added.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," Padmé said as Jobal and Ruwee escorted the twins out of the room.

Padmé waited until the door had closed behind them before she turned to Anakin. "So let me see if I understand this," she said. "The Queen came on to you? Is that what you're telling me?"

Anakin nodded, unable to hide a hint of a smile.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," she remarked, seeing his mouth twitch.

"I only find your jealousy amusing," Anakin told her, sitting on the edge of her bed again. "You are so adorable when you're jealous."

Padmé shook her head. "You're not nearly so amused when it's you who are jealous," she reminded him.

"I suppose not," he replied. "At any rate, Queen Kylantha has been dealt with. And after spending a few hours on board a ship full of drunken pilots, I imagine she will be only too happy to return to Naboo."

"I'd like to meet her before she returns home," Padmé replied. "I'm sure we'd have a great deal to talk about."

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "You think so, do you?"

"Yes of course," she replied. "Both queens of Naboo, after all," she reminded him.

"Yes, very true," he replied.

Just then there was a light rap on the door, and it opened to reveal Dr. Maranis.

"Good morning, Milady," he said with a smile, and then gave a start as he noticed Anakin standing at the side of her bed. "Oh! Your majesty! This is a surprise! Milady told me you were off world."

"I was," Anakin replied. "I just returned a short time ago. When I heard that my wife was hospitalized I came back at once."

Maranis nodded. "Yes, of course," he replied.

"What is her prognosis?" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, when she was brought in she was very dehydrated," the doctor explained. "We've had her on continuous intravenous fluids to rehydrate her, and today we hope to start her on light, bland meals."

"And when can she go home?" Anakin asked.

"Once she is eating solid foods again she will be free to go home," Maranis replied.

"The baby is fine? She is in no danger?" Anakin continued, starting to make the doctor uneasy with the intensity of his questioning.

"Yes, she seems to be unaffected by the crisis," Maranis replied.

"That's a relief," Anakin replied, looking back at Padmé finally.

"Can I get out of this bed?" Padmé asked. "I would really like to stretch my legs."

"Yes of course," Maranis replied. "You've responded very well to the intravenous therapy; I would hazard to say that you'll be going home within the next twenty-four hours, Milady."

Padmé smiled. "That's wonderful," she said. She looked up at Anakin. "Feel like going for a walk?" she asked him.

"If you're sure you're up to it," he asked. "I don't want you over doing it."

"I'm fine," Padmé replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Really Ani, I'm so much better today, I promise."

"Very well," Anakin replied, still not totally convinced she should be out of bed. "You're sure this is alright?" he asked the doctor.

"Absolutely, your majesty," Maranis replied. "Milady has shown remarkable improvement over the past twenty-four hours. Some exercise would be most acceptable."

"I guess my objections are overridden," Anakin said, holding his hand out to his wife. "You always did know how to get your way, didn't you?" he asked her with a smile.

Padmé merely laughed as she put her hand in his.

Luke, Leia and their grandparents had almost finished their breakfast when Ryoo and Pooja entered the cafeteria.

"Good morning," they said in greeting as they sat down.

"Good morning," Jobal replied. "Where have you been? I thought you were following us over."

"Well, we got a little lost," Ryoo admitted with a smile. "It's a big place."

"It certainly is," Ruwee agreed.

"How's your mom?" Pooja asked Luke and Leia.

"Much better now that our dad is back," Leia replied.

"When did he get back?" Ryoo asked.

"Just a few hours ago," Luke replied. "He came right here to see her," he added with a smile.

"How romantic," Pooja sighed. "He must love your mom a great deal."

"He does," Leia replied. "They have been in love since they were kids," she added.

"That's cool," Ryoo decided. "I'd like to meet someone like that," she sighed.

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged a look of amusement. "So where are your parents?" Ruwee asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"They thought it was best to stay back at the estate," Pooja said. "Considering how things have been kind of rocky between Mom and Aunt Padmé."

"You can say that again," Luke muttered.

"For the record, Luke," Pooja continued, "I told her she was way out of line talking to your mom like that. I think she is starting to see that now."

"Good," Leia said. "She owes Mom a big apology."

"Well, perhaps it's best to leave that to the two of them," Jobal suggested gently. "They're grown women, after all. I know you two are very protective of your mother, but she is more than capable of looking after herself."

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said. "Do you think we could go visit Han, now?" he asked her.

"Who's Han?" Ryoo asked.

"He's a good friend of ours," Leia replied. "He's sort of our teacher and protector. He was hurt during the battle and has been transferred here to the burn unit."

"We know where that is!" Pooja said. "We saw the signs for it when we were lost!"

Jobal laughed. "Well then maybe the two of you could take Luke and Leia there," she suggested. "Granddad and I haven't quite finished our tea yet. I don't think they'll let in such young visitors without an adult."

"Probably not," Luke replied. "Stupid rule," he added.

"Well let's go then," Pooja said. "We'll come back and visit with Aunt Padmé later. I'm sure your dad is happy to have her all to himself for now."

Leia smiled, deciding her cousins were more than cool. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Han Solo hated doctors, hated hospitals, hated being told he had to stay put. The nurses, at least the human ones, he could handle, so long as they were attractive. But there was little else about the hospital experience that he could tolerate.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" a large, four-armed, Besalisk nurse asked as she entered the room.

"Good," Han replied, pulling the blanket higher. Hospital gowns were another thing he hated. "When can I get out of here?"

"Now now," the nurse replied as she checked the datapad at his bedside. "You must be patient, Commander. Get it? Patient?"

"Yeah, hilarious," Han replied.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah I am actually," he replied. "A bantha steak with baked sweet potatoes sound good about now," he remarked. "A nice big piece of chocolate cake for desert would be nice too."

The large woman giggled. "Now you know I can't give you that," she replied. "Although I do make a pretty mean chocolate triple layer cake," she added with a smile. "I'd be happy to whip one up for you if you like," she added, fluttering her eyelashes demurely at him.

Han was about to scream for help when the door opened and both of them turned to see Luke, Leia and two young women Han didn't recognize enter the room. He'd never been so happy to see anyone in his life.

"Hey!" Han said, a big smile breaking out on his face. "Look who's here."

"Hi Han," Luke said as the four of them approached his bedside. "How are you feeling?"  
"Strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark," he replied. "Not that anyone will believe me," he added scornfully, looking askance at the nurse who was tucking in the blanket at the foot of his bed with grim determination.

Leia giggled, realizing how much she had missed Han.

"Han, I'd like you to meet our cousins, Ryoo and Pooja," Luke said.

Han looked over at the two young women and smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand to them. "I'm Han Solo."

"Very nice to meet you, Han," Pooja replied, returning his smile.

"You here to see your aunt?" Han asked.

"Yes," Ryoo replied. "Though we haven't had a chance to see her yet," she added. "Her husband is in with her now."

"Yeah I guess he was pretty anxious to get back to her," Han replied. "Your uncle is quite a hero, you know," he added.

"Yes, we heard what he did for Naboo," Pooja replied. "We're very grateful to him."

"He's an awesome man," Han replied. "But I guess these two kids have already told you that," he added, looking back at Luke and Leia with a smile.

"In no uncertain terms, yes," Ryoo replied with a smile.

Leia listened to the exchange, a feeling a jealousy stirring within her. _Why am I jealous? Just because he's being nice to them? Just because he's paying attention to them? He's entitled to be friends with whoever he wants; besides, my cousins are pretty. Why wouldn't he want to talk to them? _

"So when are they letting you out?" Luke asked, glancing at his sister, sensing her annoyance.

"Beats me," Han replied. "Soon hopefully. I'm not exactly the model patient."

"No doubt you're anxious to return to your ship," Pooja remarked.

"Yeah, there's a big party in the making," Han replied. "Maybe you two would like to come?"

Ryoo and Pooja looked at one another. "That would be great!" Ryoo replied, the thought of partying with hundreds of young pilots more than a little exciting. "Count us in!"

Han smiled. "Great," he replied. He turned his attention back to Luke and Leia. "So you two keeping out of trouble?" he teased.

Luke shrugged. "Can't get into too much trouble around here," he replied.

"You two could," Han replied with a grin.

Leia felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, hating that Han was treating her like a child, particularly in front of her adult cousins. Luke could see how upset she was getting, and was at a loss to understand why.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, kids," the nurse said. "It's time for Commander Solo's breakfast. The doctor will be in shortly to examine him as well."

"Okay, we'll be back later, Han," Luke said. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Yeah, right," Han replied as an orderly brought in a tray of less than appetizing looking food. "Thanks for the visit."

"Nice meeting you, Han," Ryoo said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, you too," he replied. "See you later on maybe."

"You will," Pooja replied, smiling at him too. "Take care."

Luke and Leia left the room with their cousins as Han started in on his breakfast.

"You didn't tell us how cute your teacher was," Ryoo told Leia. "He's adorable!"

Leia shrugged, never having considered Han as being 'adorable'. "I guess he's okay," she replied.

Pooja and Ryoo laughed. "Oh Leia," Ryoo said, putting an arm around Leia's shoulders. "You'll understand when you're older. Come on; let's go see if we can visit your mom now."

Leia allowed her cousins to walk ahead of her as a scowl formed on her face. _When I'm older, you'll be old ladies,_ she thought to herself smugly. _And then we'll see who get invited to parties!_

"You coming?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah," Leia replied, dragging her heels. "I'm coming."


	96. Chapter 96

96

"But Dad, we'll be fifteen in three weeks!" Luke whined.

"I know exactly how old you are," Anakin replied calmly. "But even fifteen is still too young."

"Dad!" Leia whined, joining her brother, "it's gonna be so much fun! Why can't we go?"

"Because fourteen year olds have no place at a party like this," Anakin replied. "There will be a lot of drinking, a lot of rowdy people; that is hardly the atmosphere for children to be exposed to."

"But we're not children," Leia protested. "We're teenagers!"

Anakin tried hard not to smile at his daughter's logic. "Yes, and teenagers are technically still children," he replied.

"You were a teenager when you married Mom," Luke pointed out.

"There is a big difference between nineteen and fourteen," Anakin replied.

"Yeah, but…"

"Enough!" Anakin said finally, standing up. "You're not going, and that's final! Besides, do you honestly think I've forgotten the stunts you pulled at the last party I allowed you to attend?"

Luke and Leia looked at one another, trying not to laugh at the memory of the fat man chasing the pastry across the floor.

"You will remain here with your grandparents," Anakin continued, seeing that he finally had made the twins realize he meant business. "And you will mind them, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," the twins sighed in unison.

"Good," Anakin replied, looking at his wrist chrono. "I'm going back to the hospital to get your mother," he said. "Go and tell the kitchen staff to start dinner. I want it ready for your mother when we get back."

"Okay," the twins replied following their father to the door.

"When are Aunt Sola and her family going home?" Leia asked.

Anakin turned and looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Leia shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I don't know," she asked. "Just curious."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, sensing that something was up. "I don't know what is going on," he said at last. "But I don't have time to deal with it right now. I'll be back in an hour or so. Stay out of trouble," he added, pointing a finger at them for emphasis.

Luke and Leia merely widened their eyes in an effort to look innocent.

"Nice try," Anakin said as he walked out the door.

"This stinks," Luke said with a frown.

Leia sighed. "Yeah, it does," she agreed. "Guess we kind of went over board last time," she added.

"Yeah, maybe a little," Luke concurred. "Well I guess we'll have to find a way to have our own fun here."

Leia nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem," she said with a smile. "You know how grandmum and granddad doze off in the evenings," she pointed out.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, that's right," he thought as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe tomorrow night won't be so bad after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmé looked up from her afternoon tea as Anakin walked in the door. He smiled when he saw the small plate that was sitting empty before her.

"Good morning," he said as he came over to her. He sat down on the side of her bed, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Did you enjoy your tea?"

Padmé nodded. "It's wonderful to be able to eat real food again," she replied, setting her cup down on the tray. "Though I'm not quite sure if hospital food qualifies as real food," she added.

Anakin laughed. "Has the doctor released you?" he asked, taking the tray from her.

"Not yet," she replied. "I expect him to be in soon, though."

Anakin nodded. "I had the party moved to tomorrow evening," he told her. "That way you can attend. I rather had the feeling you wanted to be there."

"Is the queen going to be there?" she asked.

"I believe so," he replied, trying not to smile.

"Oh then I will definitely be there," Padmé replied.

"She has no idea what she's in for, does she?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't," Padmé agreed.

Anakin laughed as the door opened and Dr. Maranis entered the room.

"Good afternoon your majesties," Maranis said with a bow. "You're looking very well, Milady."

"I feel one hundred percent better," Padmé replied. "Thanks to your excellent care, Doctor."

Maranis beamed at her praise. "As I have told you many times, Milady, it is my honor to serve you," he replied with another bow.

Anakin, who was beginning to get annoyed with the man's obsequiousness, rolled his eyes. "Can I take my wife home now?" he asked.

"Yes," Maranis replied. "I have her release issue right here," he added, showing them a datapad. "You may leave whenever you wish."

"Fantastic," Padmé said. "I'm ready to go right now."

"Are there any special instructions we need to know about?" Anakin asked as Padmé got out of bed and headed for the fresher to get dressed.

"Just make sure she continues to take her medication to control the nausea," Maranis replied. "Also, it's imperative that she keep well hydrated and stick to a strict regimen of regular meals, even if they are small ones. Skipping meals only exacerbates the nausea, which could eventually land her back here."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Anakin assured him.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Maranis replied. "Another episode like this could jeopardize the pregnancy," he added.

Anakin frowned. "Do you think I ought to assign a medical droid to her?" he asked. "Just to be safe?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Maranis replied. "By the sounds of it, you and your children will be far more effective at keeping her out of danger than any droid could."

Anakin smiled. "You've got that right," he replied. "One more thing; there is a party on board my ship tomorrow night. Is it alright for Padmé to attend?"

"Of course," he replied. "She may assume all aspects of her life, your majesty. Just so long as she doesn't partake of any alcoholic beverages or stay out too late; she still needs her rest of course."

"Yes, of course," Anakin replied. He turned as he heard the fresher door open.

"All set?" he asked Padmé who was now dressed in a tunic and trousers.

"All set," she replied. "Thank you again, Doctor. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon?"

Maranis nodded. "Yes, I'd like you to come for a check up in a couple of week's time," he said. "Just to ensure that things are going well."

"Alright," she replied.

"I'll have my nurse make the arrangements and contact you," he said, preparing to leave. "In the mean time, take good care of yourself, Milady."

"I will," Padmé replied.

"I'll make sure of it," Anakin added, putting an arm around her.

Maranis bowed to them both, and then left the room.

"Well, Milady? Ready to go home?" Anakin asked, picking up Padmé's bag.

"Absolutely," she said. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They just landed!" Leia told her brother excitedly.

Luke smiled and together they raced for the stairs that lead to the underground tunnel that linked the estate to the private landing platform.

"They're coming," Luke told his grandparents.

"Everything is all set," Jobal replied. "Threepio just told us that everything was set up in the dining room as well."

"Your mother will be so pleased," Ruwee said with a smile. "This was a wonderful idea, kids."

"Thanks Granddad," Leia replied with a smile. "I hear them!" she added, looking towards the staircase.

Soon Anakin and Padmé appeared and started up the stairs.

"Welcome home!!" Luke and Leia shouted as their parents reached the top of the stairs.

Padmé was quite surprised by the welcome that met her. Her parents, her children, her two nieces, Artoo and Threepio stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Behind them she could see that the great hall had been filled with huge bouquets of flowers. Padmé turned to Anakin, who did not at all seem surprised by the turn of events and merely smiled.

"Did you plan this?" she asked with a smile.

"No, that was Luke and Leia," he replied. "I merely….helped a little."

Padmé laughed, and opened her arms to accept the hugs of her family.

Anakin stood by and watched, pleased that they had managed to surprise Padmé. As he stood behind her, Sola and her husband appeared, looking rather dismayed at missing the arrival of Padmé. It was the first time that Sola had seen Anakin in close to twenty years, and she was shocked that he looked not too much unlike he had all those years ago. Anakin stared at Sola, the anger he had felt from the moment Luke and Leia had first told him of her harassment of Padmé bubbling up within him again.

His anger did not go unnoticed by Sola, who did her best not to appear intimidated by Anakin's stare, but eventually had to avert her eyes from his.

"What a wonderful surprise," Padmé said with a smile. "It's so good to be home."

"Dinner is served, your majesty," a serving droid announced.

"Shall we, milady?" Anakin asked, holding his arm out to Padmé.

Padmé linked her arm through his. "I'd love to," she replied.

The uneasiness that Sola had felt earlier under Anakin's icy glare did not ease up at all as the family dined that evening. She realized that she needed to make peace with her sister, and to do that she had to admit that she had been wrong about Anakin. Watching him now with Padmé, seeing how attentive and adoring he was with her made Sola realize that Anakin had indeed changed. In addition, it was impossible for her to deny what a wonderful father he was to the twins, whose adoration for him was plain for all to see. Sola was willing to admit that she was wrong; but was at something of a loss to know how to tell her sister. There wasn't a moment when Padmé was alone; and given the way she had treated her sister, it wasn't likely that Anakin was about to allow her to be alone with her. _I have to find a way to do it, _Sola thought resolutely. _Before I go home again, I have to make peace with my sister. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was such a beautiful welcome," Padmé said as she and Anakin entered their bedroom a few hours later. "I only wish that things weren't so strained between Sola and I," she added.

"I don't want you to worry about your sister right now," Anakin said as he closed the door behind them. "You need to relax, remember?"

Padmé sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know," she replied. "I just hate being at odds with her."

"Sola was out of line," Anakin pointed out, sitting beside her. "And she knows it. It's up to her to make the first move, Padmé. And if she loves you like you believe she does, she will."

"I hope so," she replied, running a hand across her brow. "It will be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight," she said. "With you," she added, looking up at him.

Anakin smiled, and put his arm around her. "Nights have been very long without you," he told her. "I've become very spoiled lately."

Padmé laughed. "We both have," she concurred, standing up. "I'm going to get changed for bed," she told him.

"Okay," he replied, watching her walk to the fresher. Once she had closed the door, he activated his comlink. "Okay Threepio, time to move."

Padmé returned from the fresher, having washed up and changed into a nightie, and stood in a state of shock for a moment in the doorway.

The room was dark except for the soft light of the dozens of candles that now filled the room. Rose petals were strewn over the bed, and the sweet smell of musk hung in the air.

"What is all this?" she asked at last, looking over at Anakin who stood at the foot of the bed.

"This is me pampering my beautiful wife," Anakin replied, walking over to her. He held out his hand to her invitingly, and Padmé gave him her hand without hesitation.

"You've already done so much, Ani," she said as she allowed him to lead her to the bed. "The flowers, the wonderful dinner," she added.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to do something that involved just you and me," he replied.

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "Oh?" she asked.

Anakin laughed. "It's not what you think," he said. "I have no intentions of seducing you," he added with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" she replied with a smile.

"You just left the hospital," he reminded her. "I may be randy, but I'm not an animal. Well, at least not all the time," he added with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "You know the doctor assured me I could resume all aspects of my life," she told him.

"I know that," he replied. "Why don't we just start with a massage, and see what happens?"

Padmé smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said.


	97. Chapter 97

97

Padmé lay sleeping in her husband's arms, a soft smile on her face. Anakin, however, was far from sleep still. There was too much on his mind to allow him to sleep; and so he decided to get up. Being careful not to wake up his sleeping wife, Anakin got out of the bed and pulled on his shorts and trousers. Then, silently, he left the room.

Anakin made his way to the kitchen, deciding a late night snack was in order. Having made himself a sandwich, he sat down at the table in the kitchen, all set to enjoy his snack.

He had only taken one bite when he sensed someone else walking around on the main floor. Half expecting to find his son coming down for a snack, Anakin left the kitchen. But it was not Luke that he found wandering around; it was Sola.

"You're up late," he said, coming up behind her, knowing that he was startling her.

Sola jumped and whirled around, unnerved to find herself face to chest with her brother-in-law. She looked up at him and took a step back, trying not to appear as rattled as she felt.

"I…I couldn't sleep," she stammered.

Anakin didn't reply, making her nervousness grow even more.

"I'm sorry if I've…disturbed you," she said at last. "Maybe I should just go back upstairs."

"Do you have any idea how upset Padmé is because of you?" Anakin asked, causing Sola to stop and turn back to him.

"Yes, I'm very much aware of how upset she is," Sola replied. "Your children have made sure of it."

"And you think they were out of line doing so?" he challenged.

"I didn't say that," Sola replied defensively; "however children ought to have respect for their elders. I wouldn't dream of allowing my children to talk to their aunt or especially their grandparents in such a disrespectful manner."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Maybe if you had been attacked in the manner that Padmé was, you'd think differently," he pointed out. "Luke and Leia were standing up for their mother, as well as for me, from what I gather."

"Your children love you a great deal," Sola replied. "It's natural that they would."

"Even though I am totally undeserving of their love," Anakin retorted, "not to mention my wife's."

"Stop putting words in my mouth," Sola said at last, growing frustrated with Anakin's uncanny ability to read her thoughts.

"You don't need to say anything," he replied calmly. "I can read your mind quite easily. I know how you feel about me; you don't think I deserve your sister's love. You think she should have divorced me, in fact you tried to talk her into it while she was on Naboo, didn't you?"

Sola looked away, unable to deny this accusation.

"The fact that your sister is happy for the first time in a very long time means nothing to you, obviously," Anakin continued.

"And why is it that she has been unhappy for so long?" Sola asked. "It's because of you, because of what you did to her. Well she may have been able to get past it, but I'm not sure I can."

Anakin frowned as he regarded her. Her reaction was too strong, her objections too vehement to be believed. There was more to it than she was letting on, and Anakin felt certain that he knew what it was.

"You're jealous of Padmé," he stated at last. "Aren't you? That's what this is really about, that's the source of all this resentment. You're jealous of her."

Sola's face grew warm and she frowned angrily. "Don't be absurd," she retorted hotly. "What would I be jealous of? Her successful marriage?"

Anakin smiled. "Perhaps on some level, yes," he replied. "But there are plenty of other more obvious reasons. Her career, her impact upon the galaxy, her wealth, her fame…should I go on?"

"You really are a hateful man," Sola replied angrily.

"I think your sister would disagree," Anakin replied. "And yet for some reason, she continues to care about you. She was just telling me last night how upset she is that the two of you are not getting on. You see, despite the horrific treatment she has received at your hands, she still loves you and wants a relationship with you. Why that is, I cannot begin to understand."

"I love my sister," Sola declared with emotion. "When I thought she had died, I was devastated! The fourteen years without her were terrible- fourteen years you stole from all of us!"

Anakin shook his head. "How is it possible that the two of you are sisters?" he asked. "Padmé is so wise, so compassionate, so forgiving; and you," he shook his head again; "you know nothing about compassion or forgiveness. Instead of being overjoyed to have back the sister that you claim to love after thinking her dead for so long, you do nothing but berate her and belittle her, and question her for the decisions she has made. Did it somehow make it easier for you to live in her enormous shadow knowing that she had been forced to hide from me? Did the fact that she was married to the notorious Darth Vader somehow ease the sting of always being second best?"

Anakin's words hit a little too close to home, and Sola lifted her hand to slap him in the face. But Anakin anticipated her reaction, and caught her hand before it could connect with his face. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he asked.

Sola's eyes filled with angry tears. "For the life of me I can't imagine why my sister loves you," she said. "You don't deserve her, and you don't deserve her forgiveness." She wrenched her arm free and turned away, running out of the room before Anakin could detain her any further.

Darred had just noticed that his wife was no longer in the bed with him when the door to their room opened and Sola entered. Even with the lights off he knew that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up at once. "Where have you been?"

"I couldn't sleep," Sola began as she closed the door behind her. "I went downstairs."

Darred frowned. "So why are you crying?" he asked.

Sola sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the tears from her face. "I ran into Vader," she said.

"What did he do?" he asked angrily. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," she replied at once. "We had words," she told him. "And he said some pretty cruel things."

"Tell me."

Sola looked at her husband and then stood up. "I don't want to get into it," she said, walking towards the fresher.

"Tell me what he said, I want to know," Darred insisted.

Sola stopped and turned to face him. "He said he couldn't understand why Padmé would be upset by the way things are between us right now," she said at last. "Apparently she is."

"Anything else?" he asked, knowing full well there was a lot more to it.

"Isn't that enough?" she retorted.

"Yes, but I know there's more," he answered.

Sola sighed. "Darred, I'm tired, and I don't want to get into this right now," she told him. "Can we just drop it?"

"Alright," he replied. "For now at least."

Sola said nothing more, and then continued on her way to the fresher.

Anakin returned to his own bed where Padmé was still sleeping soundly. He slipped his trousers off and climbed back into bed. Rolling onto his side, he watched Padmé as she slept. _ The sooner Sola has returned to Naboo the better, _he thought. _I will not let her hurt you again, Angel, I swear it. _

Padmé turned in her sleep so that she was facing Anakin. Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see him watching her.

"Ani?" she said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he told her, reaching out and stroking her face softly with one finger. "Just can't sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm sure," he assured her. "Just go back to sleep, Angel."

"Okay," she yawned as her eyes drifted closed again.

Anakin watched her drift off to sleep again, the feeling of protectiveness he felt as he did so almost overwhelming him. "Don't you worry about anything," he told her softly. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. Never."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

There was a feeling of excitement permeated the star destroyer as rebel pilots, commanders and technical personnel came on board. It was an unprecedented event, with former enemies now mingling and socializing as though they were old friends. Preparations were well under way for the big celebration that was scheduled for that evening, as one of the enormous hangar bays had been transformed into a huge party room.

The _Exactor'_s pilots were eager to celebrate, and yet their excitement was tempered with their worry that their commander may not be present for the big party. Commander Han Solo had still not returned to the ship, and no one knew very much about his status. It was not only his absence that was felt; all on board were anxious for the return of Lord Vader and his exquisitely charming wife. Things had not been the same on the star destroyer since Lady Vader and the twins had left for Coruscant, and all were eager to see them again on board the ship.

"Things are shaping up nicely," Obi-Wan remarked as he, Yoda and Captain Piett watched the preparations in the hangar bay.

"Yes, the men are really looking forward to this," Piett replied. "So am I, truth be told," he added with a smile. "It's been a long time since there's been something worth celebrating."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. "I have a feeling, however, that things will only get better from here on in."

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Yes, destroyed the Sith has been."

Piett looked at Obi-Wan, intrigued by his comment. "You mean because of the transformation of Lord Vader," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I'm the first to admit that I never believed such a thing could happen; and yet his redemption is undeniable."

"And yet," Yoda put in, "Not sure I am that even he realizes it yet."

"How do you mean?" Piett asked.

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a look. "Well," Obi-Wan began, "to acknowledge his redemption would also mean acknowledging how he became Darth Vader in the first place."

"Difficult it will be for him to come to terms with what he did now that he has become Anakin Skywalker again," Yoda added.

"I see," Piett replied. "No doubt his family's support will be critical for him," he suggested. "And unwavering, I might add."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "As well as ours," he added, looking down at Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "Our help he will need to get past the horrors of the past," he remarked.

"He will have it," Obi-Wan replied. "I just hope he accepts it."

_Coruscant _

Breakfast was sumptuous and grand in honor of the return of the lady of the manor, and everyone enjoyed it tremendously. Luke and Leia had not forgotten their father's refusal to allow them to attend the party; and yet they had not given up entirely on the subject. Like most children, they had quickly learned the trick of going to their other parent when one had already said no. This was a rather new option for the twins, having spent most of their lives with only one parent, and one decision. But now that they had two, they decided to make the most of things. Thus they had decided to approach their mother, once their father had gone to the hospital to get Han of course, and ask her about the party. They felt sure that Padmé would be far more understanding and allow them to attend without question. And so they bided their time while enjoying the breakfast with their family.

"I'm sure Han will be happy to get out of there," Luke said as they finished up their meal. "He had some big nurse flirting with him when we were there."

Anakin smiled. "Han should be used to that," he commented. "He's got quite an eye for the ladies."

Luke and Leia looked at each other and giggled at the thought of the four armed nurse being referred to as a lady.

"I'm so glad Han will be able to attend the party," Ryoo said with a smile. "He's very charming."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look. "Oh?" Anakin replied. "And when did you have occasion to meet him?"

"We went with Luke and Leia to visit him," Pooja replied. "He invited us to the party. I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Anakin replied. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be too," Luke remarked glumly, earning him a sharp look from his father.

"Well I suppose I should get to the hospital," Anakin said, glancing at his wrist chrono. "We don't want poor Solo climbing the walls any longer than necessary," he added with a smile.

"Will you bring Han here?" Leia asked, watching her cousins for their reaction.

"No," Anakin replied as he stood up. "I'm going up to the ship to check in. I'll bring him straight there with me. No doubt he'll be happy to be back on active duty."

"I'm sure he will," Padmé replied. "Give him my best, Ani."

"I will," Anakin said, bending to kiss her. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright," she replied. "I'll see you later."

Anakin straightened up just as Sola and Darred entered the room. His eyes met those of Sola, who quickly looked away. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Padmé, who looked up at her husband questioningly.

Anakin said nothing, however, and simply left the room, leaving Sola to answer the questions that had arisen in everyone's minds at the obvious tension between her and Anakin.

Han Solo had never been a particularly patient man, and being forced to remain in the hospital far longer than he deemed necessary was trying what little patience he had. The fact that Nurse Meaty Paws, as he had dubbed her, had been assigned to him full time was the final straw. Han had a sneaking suspicion that she had requested the assignment herself, for her rather obvious crush on him had become impossible to ignore.

"Ready to go, Commander?"

Han, who had been dressed and ready to go for more than an hour, looked up to see Anakin standing in the doorway.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Han said with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," he replied. "Have you been released?"

"Yep," Han said, standing up at once. "All set and ready to go."

"Alright then, let's get out of here," Anakin said as the clone accompanying him picked up Han's bag.

"If we hurry we can make it before Meaty comes back," Han said.

Anakin looked at him. "Meaty?"

"Yeah, the Besalisk beauty who was assigned to me," Han replied. "She's kinda got a thing for me."

Anakin had to stifle his laughter. "Is that so?" he asked as they entered the corridor.

"Yeah, big time," Han answered, looking up and down the corridor nervously.

"That's a lot of woman to love, Han," Anakin replied with a straight face. "You're passing up quite an opportunity."

Han looked at him as though trying to decide if he was joking. But Anakin had the best poker face that Han had ever seen; and besides, he wasn't about to accuse his commanding officer of being full of bantha poo doo.

"Well, I think maybe I…"Han began, and then stopped in his tracks as Nurse Meaty Paws appeared. "Shit," he muttered.

Anakin turned and looked at him and then saw the Besalisk lumbering towards him. He had to stifle his laughter for a second time when he saw the look on Han's face.

"Han!" she panted, quite out of breath by the time she reached him. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left!"

"Yeah, m-m-me too," Han replied with a sick smile.

"I'm going to miss you!" she said, wrapping two of her meaty arms around him and giving him a squeeze. Han winced in pain as she did so, grateful that she'd merely used two of her powerful appendages rather than the full compliment.

"I made this for you," she said, producing a chocolate cake from behind her back. "Remember I told you I would?  
Han looked at the cake and then back up at the nurse, feeling like a complete jerk for thinking so ill of her. "Thanks," he said, accepting the cake. "That was very nice of you."

His words of praise made the woman's face light up. "You're welcome!" she gushed. "I hope you enjoy it! And please do take good care of yourself."

"I will," Han replied. "Thanks for everything, Noola. You've been very kind to me, and I appreciate it."

Noola's smile grew even more at this, and she would have hugged him again but for the cake in his hands. "Goodbye Han Solo," she called as he walked down the hall with his comrades.

Han looked back and waved one more time and then disappeared into the turbolift. Once inside he said nothing for a while, the guilt making him silent and contemplative.

"You know, Besalisks are amazing cooks," Anakin said.

Han looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Haven't you ever been to Dex's Diner?" Anakin replied. "Best cooking in the quadrant."

"No, I haven't," Han replied, looking down at the cake. "Hmm, imagine that."

"Make a good little wife, she would," Anakin remarked, looking up at he ceiling of the lift.

Han looked at him quickly, seeing the hint of a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess maybe she would. Too bad you're already married, eh sir?"

Anakin looked down at him in shock, but Han merely laughed as the door to the turbolift opened.


	98. Chapter 98

98

Padmé could not shake the feeling that something had transpired between her husband and sister, something quite serious. Had Sola been foolish enough to confront Anakin? Knowing him as she did, Padmé knew that Anakin's protectiveness of her would not preclude him from lashing out at Sola without hesitation. And if that had happened, it seemed highly unlikely that Sola would ever be able to accept that he had changed.

"Mom, Mom!"

Padmé shook herself from her thoughts to look at Leia. "What is it, love?" she asked.

"I think we need to go shopping," Leia decided as they got up from the table. "You need a new outfit for the party."

"You think so, do you?" Padmé replied with an amused smile.

"Absolutely," Leia insisted. "And so do I," she added, deciding to test the waters.

"You need a new out fit? Why is that?" Padmé asked.

"For the party of course," Leia replied, linking her arm through her mother's. "Luke could use something too, right Luke."

Luke nodded; linking his arm through his mother's other arm. "We want to look our best for the occasion, after all."

Padmé looked at her children, getting the distinct feeling that she was being manipulated.

"Your father already told you that you couldn't come to the party, didn't he?" she asked.

Luke and Leia stopped in their tracks. _How does she do that??_

Padmé turned and looked at first Luke and then Leia. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Well, yeah," Luke began.

"So why are you so concerned about getting clothes for the party?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you'd say yes," Leia admitted with a pathetic smile. "What do you say?"

Padmé shook her head. "I say you two should know better than to play me this way," she replied.

Luke and Leia assumed an injured expression. "Mom, we're not playing you!" Luke retorted in a hurt tone.

"Oh please," Padmé replied, rolling her eyes. "You two are pros. But you've met your match, I'm afraid. If Dad said no, then no is the answer. End of discussion."

"Mom!" the twins whined in perfect unison.

But Padmé merely walked away, pleased at having foiled them yet again.

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Looks like your men are happy to have you back," Piett commented as he walked along with Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Not to mention Solo," he replied. "I know how happy he is to be back as well."

"It's good to see him well again," Piett replied. "No doubt he received excellent care on Coruscant," he added.

Anakin smirked as he recalled the expression on Han's face when he was in the tight embrace of his admiring nurse. "Yes, they were very attentive," he replied as they entered the hangar bay. "Wow," Anakin said, amazed by the transformation that had taken place. "This looks amazing!"

Piett smiled. "I'm happy you're pleased, sir," he replied. "We've been working non stop all day to get things ready."

Anakin nodded. "Well looks like things are well in hand," he said, looking at his wrist chrono. "I think I'll get back to Coruscant," he added. "I told Padmé I'd be back in a few hours."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Milady again," Piett said. "I was very concerned about her during her illness."

"Well she's much better," Anakin assured him.

"Will the twins be attending as well?" Piett asked as they walked out of the hangar bay again.

"No," Anakin replied. "As much as they want to," he added with a smile.

"Ah," Piett replied. "I take it there was some…discussion on the subject."

"You could say so," Anakin replied. "My children are nothing if not tenacious."

"I wonder where they get that from?" Piett commented with a smile.

Anakin looked at his second in command, surprised by his familiarity for a moment, and then laughed. "Their mother, I assure you," he replied.

Piett laughed in response.

_Coruscant _

"Need some help?"

Padmé looked in the mirror's reflection to see her mother in the doorway. She smiled. "Yes, absolutely," she said, holding a long braid in her hand.

Jobal entered the room and walked over to the dresser. "You always did love the most elaborate hairdos," she commented with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, I think it was from my time as queen," she replied. "Remember those ridiculous head pieces I had to wear?"

Jobal nodded. "Oh yes," she replied, starting to pin the braid. "It's a wonder you could walk straight with those things on your head."

"It took some getting used to, I assure you," Padmé replied, watching her mother's expert hands in the mirror. "It's been a long time since you've done this," she said. "It's nice."

Jobal nodded a pin in her mouth. She attached it and then stood back to check out her handiwork. "It has, hasn't it?" she agreed. "It brings back memories."

"Yes," Padmé replied. "You'd have the two of us sit on the floor in front of your chair and first do my braid, and then Sola's," she remembered with a smile. "Remember that time you braided us together when Dad distracted you?"

Jobal laughed. "Yes, and the two of you didn't want me to undo it, remember? You laughed so much," she said, the memory of it making her melancholy. "I wish the two of you were close again," she said quietly.

Padmé looked at her mother's face in the mirror. "So do I," she replied. "But so long as Sola refuses to accept Anakin, we can never be close, Mom. You know that."

Jobal sighed. "I know," she replied. "I just wish she would admit her errors and talk to you," she added. "She can be so stubborn; you both can for that matter."

"But in this case, surely you can see that it is Sola who need to make the first move," Padmé countered.

"Yes, she does," Jobal agreed.

"Did you notice the tension between her and Anakin this morning?" Padmé asked. "I have the feeling that something happened between them. Something unpleasant."

Jobal looked at Padmé in the mirror, and then noticed that Sola was standing in the doorway. Padmé noticed her mother's reaction, and looked up to see her sister as well.

"You're right, something very unpleasant happened," Sola said.

Padmé and Jobal turned around to face her. "What happened?" Padmé asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Sola replied. "Since it involved your precious husband."

Padmé frowned. "Tell me," she said simply.

"Let's just say we had words," Sola said. "And he made some very nasty accusations. I know you think he's changed, Padmé, but to me he's just Darth Vader without the mask."

"I don't want to hear this," Padmé retorted, standing up. "If you can't say anything that isn't hateful, then don't bother talking to me at all."

"Fine with me," Sola replied. "Maybe it's time Darred and the girls and I returned to Naboo," she added. "Things are getting rather nasty here."

"Yes, by all means, go home," Padmé replied angrily. "Now that Anakin has saved Naboo from certain destruction, it's perfectly safe to do so."

Before Sola had a chance to offer a retort, Padmé stormed off into the fresher, slamming the door behind her.

Jobal looked at her elder daughter and shook her head. "Sola," she said, "when are you going to admit that you're wrong?"

Sola frowned, and then left the room in a huff, slamming her own bedroom door a few moments later.

Jobal went out into the corridor, but was prevented from going after Sola by the appearance of Anakin. He knew at once that something was going on.

"Oh, you startled me," she told him.

"I just got back," he told her. "What's going on? I heard raised voices from the stairs."

"Padmé and Sola, that's what's going on," Jobal replied, shaking her head. "Honestly, I don't think they will ever get on again."

"Not until Sola swallows her foolish pride and admits that she is totally in the wrong," Anakin replied.

"I agree," Jobal replied, quite to Anakin's surprise. "But she's not ready to do that, I'm afraid."

Anakin frowned. "Where is Padmé?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, just angry," Jobal replied. "I assume you're back to take her to the party?"

Anakin nodded as they entered the bedroom. "Yes," he said. "Is she ready?"

"Yes she is," Jobal replied. "I just helped her finish her hair. She looks beautiful," she added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Isn't she always?" he responded. He looked over at the fresher door as it opened, and Padmé emerged. "Wow," he said. "You look…amazing."  
Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "You like this?" she asked, turning around. "Leia helped me pick it out earlier."

"It's beautiful," he told her, walking over to her. "But not half as beautiful as you," he added with a smile.

Jobal watched with a smile, charmed by how attentive and romantic her son-in-law was. _He has changed, _she reflected as she walked out of the room. _ No matter what Sola thinks, he is Anakin Skywalker once again. _

_Several hours later _

Music and laughter filled the huge hangar bay as the crews of both the Imperial and Alliance ships gathered to celebrate their joint victory over the Death Star. Aside from the fact that all of their Imperial counterparts looked exactly alike, the rebel pilots found that there was little difference between them and the clone pilots. Indeed, it hardly seemed possible that a mere month earlier they would have considered one another enemies.

The new found easiness between the factions of the two warring parties raised a question that had been on everyone's mind for weeks: what now? Now that the Death Star had been destroyed, now that Palpatine was dead, now that the rebels had joined forces with the Empire to defeat a common enemy, what was next? Where would this fledgling friendship lead?

It was clear to both sides that the answers to these questions rested with one man, the man who had brought this startling series of events to bear, the one who had been audacious enough to even suggest it. Lord Darth Vader, who now called himself Anakin Skywalker once again, was the focal point of this remarkable turn of events. He was no stranger to either side; known to both as a remarkable warrior and leader. And yet, there was still far more to this man than most knew. And while he enjoyed the festivities, with his wife at his side, only those who knew him very well could tell that under the new mask he wore, one of confidence and self-assurance, was a man struggling to come to grips with who he was.

Obi-Wan and Yoda knew it; they could sense that Anakin was wrestling with unseen demons. He had effectively pushed these demons aside time and time again; but both knew that it was only a matter of time before they became impossible to ignore. Anakin Skywalker had been a man of conscience, of honor and integrity; such a man could only ignore the crimes committed by Darth Vader for so long.

"Are you feeling okay?" Anakin asked Padmé for the fifth time.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Ani, please stop worrying about me," she told him. "I'm fine, really. Try to relax and have a good time, will you?"

"I'll try," he replied. "I can't help but feel like you're pushing yourself by being here."

"How am I pushing myself?" she replied. "I'm being waited on hand and foot, I'm with the man I adore. How is that pushing myself?"

Anakin nodded. "I guess you're right," he said. "Part of me feels guilty for not letting the kids come," he admitted. "I just figured they didn't need to be around all these drunken pilots."

"No, they certainly didn't," she agreed. "Do you know those little devils tried to talk me into letting them go? Even after you'd told them they couldn't?"

Anakin shook his head. "The little stinkers," he said. "Scratch what I said about feeling guilty," he added.

Padmé laughed. "Han seems to be enjoying himself," she remarked.

Anakin looked over to see Han speaking to a group of Rebel pilots, who were laughing uproariously at something he was telling them.

"Your nieces seem quite taken with him," Anakin remarked. "It's a wonder they're not hanging all over him right now."

"Yes, I'm surprised they're not as well," Padmé replied, scanning the room for them. "In fact, I haven't seen them in a while, have you?"

Anakin shook his head as his eyes scanned the room as well. "They're not the type of girls to…well, you know, leave the party with someone?"

"No, they're not," Padmé assured him. "Ani, maybe we ought to see if we can find them," she said. "They're so young."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, let's walk around and see if we can spot them."

It wasn't long before they saw Ryoo, who seemed to be looking around in search of someone. When she spotted Anakin and Padmé, she ran over to them, an expression of distress on her face.

"Aunt Padmé! I'm so glad to see you!" Ryoo cried.

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked, seeing how upset her niece was.

"It's Pooja," Ryoo told her. "I think she's got herself into some trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Anakin asked with a frown.

"She was talking to some pilot and they were getting pretty friendly," Ryoo explained. "And now I can't find her!"

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look.

"Now calm down," Padmé said, taking her niece by the shoulders. "This is a very big room. Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

Ryoo nodded.

"And what makes you think she's in trouble?" Anakin asked. "Maybe they just went for a walk or something."

"Oh no, Uncle Ani," Ryoo declared. "There's something shady about this man; I don't trust him. Please, won't you do something?"

"Of course we will," Padmé replied at once. "What did the man look like? Was he an Imperial officer or a member of the Alliance?"

"He was an alliance pilot," Ryoo replied. "Dark hair, kind of scruffy looking, tall."

"That could be half the pilots here," Anakin remarked. "Isn't there anything else you can tell us about him?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she replied. "I don't even know his name."

Anakin sighed. "We'll find them," he told Padmé's niece. "Don't worry. Come along, Ryoo."

The large room seemed even larger as the three of them scoured it for Ryoo's sister. Anakin could sense how anxious Padmé was, no doubt worried about her niece, and it made him angry. _Stupid girls, _he thought irritably. _Aren't they old enough to look after themselves?? Why the hell are they here anyway?? Oh yeah, Solo…I'll have to thank him for inviting them. _

"Look! There she is!" Ryoo cried as she spotted her sister.

Anakin looked over to see Pooja who was standing against a wall looking very uneasy. Facing her was a pilot in a orange flight suit, who stood very close to her, bracing one hand on the wall beside her. Anakin could sense the young woman's fear at once, and moved in at once.

"Hey there, Pooja," the pilot crooned, pressing closer still. "Why are you fighting me, baby?"

"Get away from her."

The pilot didn't turn around. "Go to hell," he said, loud enough so that Anakin could hear him.

At this point Anakin grabbed the man by one arm and yanked him around hard.

"Hey, what the f…" the man stopped short when he saw who it was who he was dealing with.

"I told you to get away from her," Anakin said in a tone of deadly calm, not releasing his iron grip on the man's arm. "Are you hard of hearing? Or just an idiot?"

"Hey, I wasn't doing nothing," the man protested nervously. "Just talking to the lady, that's all."

Anakin looked at Pooja, who seemed overjoyed to see her uncle come to her rescue. "Is that true?" he asked her.

Pooja's eyes darted nervously from Anakin back to the pilot and then back to Anakin again. "No, not exactly," she replied. "He kept touching me, even though I asked him to stop, and…"

"You lying tart!" the man shouted angrily. "I never…"

He was interrupted by Anakin's second hand which reached over with lightning speed and grabbed him by the front of his coveralls. "Another word and I'll break your arm," he warned. "You understand me?"

The man looked up at Anakin and nodded the fear evident in his eyes.

"Continue," Anakin said, looking back at Pooja, who was watching the scene before her with shock and more than a little admiration for her aunt's husband.

"He was trying to get me to leave the party with him," Pooja said. "Said he wanted to be alone with me so he could…get into my pants."

Anakin looked back at the pilot, who had decided it was useless to deny anything at this point. "You filthy scum," he growled. "Get the hell off of my ship," he added, hauling him away. "Let's see what your commanding officers think of your behavior, you lecherous pig."

Padmé and her nieces watched as Anakin dragged the hapless man away, drawing the attention of the party goers who gave the matter little consideration before returning to their revelry.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked her niece at last.

Pooja nodded, though it was clear to see that she was anything but.

"Thank the Maker you and Anakin came when you did," Pooja said at last, throwing her arms around Padmé.

Padmé embraced Pooja, feeling the young woman still trembling from the ordeal. She could imagine only too well what she was feeling, for it had not been that long since she herself had been in a similar, but far more dangerous predicament.

"It's okay," Padmé soothed her niece as Pooja began to cry. "You're safe now. Anakin will deal with him, I promise you."

"He's a wonderful man, Aunt Padmé," Ryoo said. "Mom is so wrong about him."

Padmé sighed. "If only she could see that," she replied.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

The three women looked up to see Han Solo with his ever faithful sidekick Chewbacca at his side.

"I saw Anakin hauling somebody away from here," he explained. "You okay?" he asked Pooja.

"She will be," Padmé assured him, putting a protective arm around her niece. "Perhaps we ought to return to the planet," she suggested.

Pooja nodded. "Yes, I think I'd like to do that," she sniffed.

"I can take you back," Han offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Han?" Padmé asked.

"Not at all," Han replied. "I feel kinda responsible since I was the one who invited them in the first place."

"You're not responsible for what happened, Han," Pooja said. "It was my own fault for letting my guard down."

"You're very young," Padmé reminded her. "And that man was clearly taking advantage of that. Don't admonish yourself, Pooja."

"Thanks, Aunt Padmé," Pooja said with a smile.

"Well ladies? Shall we?" Han asked the two girls.

"Goodnight girls," Padmé said, hugging her two nieces. "I'll see you in the morning."

General Dodonna was in the midst of a conversation when he noticed Anakin Skywalker approaching him, dragging a man dressed in an orange flight suit along by the arm.

"General, who is this man?" Anakin asked, not caring if he was interrupting.

Dodonna looked at the pilot, trying to put a name to his face. But he had hundreds, thousands of men even under his command; he did not know everyone on a first name basis.

"I don't know his name," Dodonna admitted at last. "You, pilot, what is your name?"

"Tucker, sir," the man replied glumly. "Darcy Tucker."

"Is there a problem, Skywalker?" Dodonna asked Anakin.

"You could say so," Anakin retorted, looking daggers at Tucker. "This…miscreant was harassing my young niece," he said. "A young girl not more than 21 years old. Is this sort of behavior accepted among your men, Dodonna?"

"No, absolutely not!" Dodonna answered emphatically, looking at Tucker. "We expect the same level of discipline and honorable disposition from our men as I'm sure you do of your own. This man will be dealt with, I assure you."

"Good," Anakin replied. "If not, I have a few ideas of my own that might serve to teach him a lesson."

Tucker's face grew white at this, and he looked desperately at his CO.

"I'm sure you do," Dodonna replied, deciding to let the man sweat. "Perhaps since this incident took place on board your ship, you ought to have the right to do so."

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin replied, looking at Tucker, enjoying the look of sheer panic on his face. He motioned for two clones who were doing security detail, and they came over at once.

"Escort this man to the brig," Anakin told the clones. "Maximum security."

"Yes sir," the clones replied, and immediately took Tucker into custody.

"I'm sorry that this happened," Dodonna said. "Please extend my apologies to your niece as well."

"I will do so," Anakin replied, looking back to where he had left Padmé and the girls. It was at this point that he saw Padmé walking over to him, and, after excusing himself from Dodonna, walked over to meet her

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Han offered to take them back to Coruscant," she told him. "I thought it was best that they leave after what happened."  
"They probably shouldn't have come in the first place," Anakin replied.

"No, you're right," she said. "Where is he?"

"In the brig," Anakin replied. "General Dodonna handed him over to me to be dealt with."

"That was fair of him," she said. "You know what? I haven't seen Obi-Wan or Yoda tonight, have you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Parties and Jedi don't mix," he told her with a smile. "They're probably off meditating somewhere."

Padmé nodded. "How are things between you and Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "We haven't spoken a lot, actually," he admitted. "But we're getting along, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, it is," she replied. "I'm relieved to hear it. Perhaps you two can put the past behind you and renew your friendship. You were so close, you and him."

Anakin nodded the thought of having to deal with the past at all causing anxiety to well up within him. "Come on," he said. "I'm hungry," he told her, taking her hand.

Padmé sensed why he changed the subject, but said nothing for now. She knew that dealing with the past was something he was struggling with; but she also knew that it was inevitable. He would have to deal with it in his own way and in his own time, and all she could do was support him in any way she could.

_Coruscant _

"Thanks again, Han," Ryo said as they stood at the top of the stairs in the estate's great hall. "It was really sweet of you to see us home this way."

"Not at all," Han replied. "It was the least I could do. Good night ladies."

"Good night Han," they called as he disappeared down the stairs again.

Han made his way back to the private landing platform at the other end of the underground tunnel. He lifted off and set his course for the _Exactor _where he planned to return to the party. What Han didn't know, however, was that while he had left two passengers behind, he had gained two new ones.


	99. Chapter 99

99

_Coruscant _

"You're back early," Jobal commented as Ryoo and Pooja entered the salon where their parents and grandparents were.

"Han Solo brought us back," Ryoo said. "Pooja wasn't feeling well," she added, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Oh?" Sola said, standing up at once. "What's the matter?"

"There was an…incident," Pooja replied. "But I'm fine, really I am."

"What do you mean by incident?" Darred asked, standing up also. "What happened?"

"Not as much as might have if Anakin hadn't intervened," Ryoo said.

Sola was startled by her daughter's comment. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Tell us what happened!"

And so Pooja and Ryoo told their parents and grandparents about the lecherous Darcy Tucker, and how disaster had been narrowly averted just in the nick of time.

Sola listened to her daughters relate the startling events, horrified that Pooja had come so close to being taken advantage of. Without saying anything she hugged Pooja tightly, the thought of harm coming to her rendering her momentarily speechless.

"How did you manage to get away from him?" Ruwee asked, just as shaken as his daughter.

"Anakin saved her," Ryoo said. "I found him and Aunt Padmé, and he came over at once and grabbed the man by the arm. I think he ended up in the brig."

"Anakin did that?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes," Ryoo replied. "If it weren't for him…I shudder to think what might have happened to Pooja."

Sola pulled back and looked at Pooja. "Is that true?" she asked, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. "Did Vader help you?"

Pooja shook her head. "Not Vader, Mom," she replied. "Anakin helped me."

Jobal looked at Sola, pleased to see the look of shock on her face. "Hardly sounds like the actions of Darth Vader, does it?" she asked.

Sola turned and looked at her mother, knowing the question had been directed at her. She shook her head, unable to dispute what her mother had said. "No," she said at last. "It doesn't. I guess…maybe he _has _changed," she admitted.

"Of course he has," Ryoo said in exasperation. "Surely you can see that now, Mom! Would he have cared enough to help Pooja if he were the monster you believe him to be?"

"No, I suppose not," Sola replied, feelings of guilt welling up within her. "I feel terrible," she added quietly, releasing her daughter. "Padmé was right all along, and I didn't listen to her. And now…" she stopped. "What have I done? I have alienated my only sister, perhaps for good!"

Jobal came up and put her hand on Sola's shoulder. "It's not too late to make amends, Sola," she assured her. "Padmé loves you; she will forgive you if you ask it of her. And I dare say so will Anakin."

Sola looked at her mother. "I don't know about that," she replied quietly. "He is very protective of Padmé; I'm not sure he will even let me near her in order to apologize."

"He will if you speak to him," Jobal countered, "tell him how you feel, tell him that you were wrong about him. He's a reasonable man, Sola. I'm sure he knows how much you mean to Padmé and is not going to stand in the way of the two of you reconciling if there is a way to do it."

Sola nodded, the thought of having to eat crow in the presence of Anakin making knots in her stomach. Still, if it meant making things right with Padmé, she would do it. What choice did she have?

"I'll do it," she said at last. "I just hope things work out the way you think they will Mom."

"When has your mother ever been wrong?" Ruwee put in with a smile.

Sola laughed. "You're right, Dad. I should start listening to her more often I guess."

Jobal smiled, feeling hopeful that her two daughters would finally be back on good terms very soon.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Luke and Leia waited for Han to leave the shuttle before venturing out. Knowing their way around the ship quite well, they knew exactly where the party was and proceeded there at once.

"Wait," Leia said as the neared the hangar. "If Mom and Dad catch us, we're toast."

"You're right," Luke replied, his mind working turning over the problem furiously. "Well…what if we just wait until they're gone?"

"And how do we get home?" Leia asked.

Luke frowned. "How come you didn't have all these questions when we were sneaking on board Han's ship?"

"Because I didn't think you were serious about this!" she retorted.

"Are you saying you don't want to go?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not saying that," she replied. "I'm just saying that if we get caught we'll be grounded until we're twenty."

Luke smiled. "Well, we'll just have to be careful," he replied. "Unless you don't think you're up to it," he added.

Leia frowned. "What does _that_ mean?" she asked.

"Just that I'm sure I can shield myself from Dad. Maybe you're not so sure you can," Luke replied, knowing exactly how to goad her.

"Of course I can!" she retorted, hands on her hips. "But he does have eyes, and so does Mom. If they see us, we're finished. They won't trust us to go into the back yard alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke conceded. "Unless," he continued his face brightening as an idea struck him.

"Unless what?" Leia asked.

"Unless we had disguises," Luke replied. "

Leia lifted her eyebrows. "Yes, that might work," she replied. "But what? And where would we get them?"

"Leave that to me," Luke replied, grabbing her by the hand and leading her down the corridor.

"How did I _know _you were gonna say that?" Leia groaned.

Luke and Leia needn't have been concerned with their parents' attention at that moment, however; for the crisis with Pooja had them both preoccupied.

"Your nieces really shouldn't have come," Anakin said as he and Padmé walked around the party. "I can't imagine why they did."

"Because Han invited them," Padmé replied. "And he's charming and has a way with women."

Anakin snorted. "I suppose," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "Another thing you and him have in common," she told him.

Anakin laughed. "Well, I don't know about that," he replied.

"Oh please," Padmé replied. "Dr. Thek was madly in love with you even when you were still in that suit and mask," she said. "And of course we can't forget Queen Kylantha," she added.

"Oh yes I can," he replied. "I just hope she doesn't decide to make an appearance here tonight."

"With a room full of young, battle hardened men to flirt with?" Padmé countered. "I hardly think she would miss such an opportunity."

Anakin laughed again, but stopped short when he saw the very object of their discussion making her way towards him. "Oh great," he muttered. "Don't look now, but her sleaziness is heading this way."

Padmé turned around and watched as the queen of Naboo walked towards them. Padmé was astonished at manner in which the queen was dressed: a very form fitting gown that plunged in the front and was open in the back, leaving very little to the imagination. Kylantha's attire was not the only thing that had caught Padmé's attention however; the woman was staring straight over Padmé's head and directly at Anakin unabashedly.

Anakin could sense his wife's mounting anger, and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Padmé looked over her shoulder at him. "She's certainly dressed for the part, isn't she?" she quipped.

But before Anakin could reply, Kylantha reached them, a grim smile plastered on her ruby red lips.

"Lord Vader!" she said, "how delightful to see you again."

Anakin bowed slightly in response. "Your majesty," he replied. "I trust you are enjoying yourself."

"Sufficiently so, yes," she replied, blatantly ignoring Padmé. "You gave me little choice when you made me a virtual prisoner here on board your ship," she added testily.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "It was not I who asked you on board, Kylantha," he reminded her. "You invited yourself, remember?"

"Yes, but," she began, frowning in frustration. "You could have allowed me at least to return to my ship."

Anakin ignored her comment, and turned to Padmé, who was silently fuming at the woman's overt lack of manners. "My love, I believe you've never met the current queen of Naboo," he said. "Your successor, Queen Kylantha."

At this, Kylantha had no choice but to face Padmé. She offered her a fake smile. "Queen Amidala!" she gushed. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! And imagine, I thought you'd been dead for years!"

Padmé smiled, far too much a lady to offer a reply that matched Kylantha's pettiness. "Yes, it was necessary. But as you can see, I am very much alive," she said, looking up at Anakin. "And very happy to be reunited with my husband."

Kylantha's smile didn't waver for an instant. "How wonderful for you," she said. "I can't imagine how, or even why, you remained apart for so long, given your obvious adoration for one another!"

"The reasons are personal," Anakin put in, growing angry at the woman's veiled accusations, "and not open to public discussion. Again, your majesty, you are out of line."

Kylantha's face flushed for a moment, but she held her tongue, knowing better than to push the issue. Vader was not a man to be trifled with, after all.

"Forgive me," she said at last, trying her best to appear contrite. "As the queen of Naboo, I am simply trying to understand why their beloved Queen Amidala would make her people believe her dead. The suffering that they have gone through is unspeakable! Why there isn't a city on Naboo that doesn't have a school or a street or a park named for her!"

"It is because she was, and still is, so loved that they have honored her so," Anakin said. "For you see, your majesty, my wife was a queen in every sense of the word. She was elected to the post, twice, as a matter of fact; not placed in office as a puppet as you were by the late emperor."

Kylantha's eyebrows lowered angrily at this. "The fact that the Empire stripped every vestige of democracy from Naboo is not my fault, Lord Vader," she retorted. "The fact that I was not elected makes me no less a queen than any of my predecessors, and I resent that you would imply otherwise!"

"It was not an implication," Padmé said at this point. "Merely a statement of fact. From what I have seen of you today, your majesty, you are not worthy to be called a queen. A queen prides herself on wisdom, on integrity and courage, on doing what is right for her people, no matter what the personal sacrifice. She conducts herself with grace, with humility and sophistication. You have no such qualities, your majesty. The bold and appalling manner in which you conduct yourself is an affront to anyone who calls Naboo their home, and is a defilement of the revered office you hold."

Kylantha was so shocked by Padmé's response that she could only stare at her for a moment, her mouth agape.

"Forgive me, I forgot who I was talking to," Kylantha said finally. "How could I forget that you are, after all, the epitome of perfection, isn't that right, Amidala?"

"That's enough!" Anakin shouted. "You have gone too far this time, Kylantha," he told her. "You may be a queen, but I am the emperor," he continued. "And as such, I am removing you from the throne of Naboo."

Kylantha's eyes widened in shock. "You …you can't be serious!" she cried, drawing more than a little attention. "You can't do this to me!"

"I am very serious, and I most certainly can do this," Anakin replied with deadly calm. "My wife is right; you defile the office of queen. You have brought shame to Naboo and tarnished its noble reputation with your repugnant behavior. This attack upon my wife is just the final straw."  
Kylantha said nothing in response, but the look she gave Padmé said it all. Anakin could see the level of hatred in the woman's eyes, and immediately summoned two security clones. They came over at once to do their commander's bidding, and looked at him, awaiting their orders.

"Take this woman to her quarters," he told them. "She is to be kept there under guard until further notice."

"Yes sir," one of the clones replied as the other took Kylantha by the arm.

"This isn't the end of this!" Kylantha cried as the clones took her away.

Padmé turned to Anakin, shaken by the ugly confrontation. "That was very unpleasant," she said, looking up at him. "I can't believe that woman was queen of Naboo!"

Anakin nodded. "I have the feeling that Palpatine put in her in office merely as a figurehead. She was never meant to rule," he explained. "She was just someone who was easy to manipulate."

"Yes, evidently she's easy on all fronts," Padmé commented. "What do you plan to do about Naboo now?" she asked him. "They have no queen now."

"Are you interested in the job?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "No, I'm not," she replied at once. "I have enough going on in my life right now, thank you."

"Yes, you do," Anakin agreed. "Don't worry about Naboo," he said. "They are infinitely better off queenless for now than having Kylantha on the throne."

"True," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"You're tired," Anakin said. "Perhaps it's time to call it a night."

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"Of course I'm right," he replied with a smile, taking her hand.

"I'm glad you suggested staying here for the night," she said. "I don't fancy a trip back to the planet at this hour."

"No, I don't either," he said. "I haven't seen Han yet, have you?" he asked, looking around. "I wonder if he's returned yet from bringing the girls back."

"I'm sure he must be," Padmé replied as they walked to the exit. "I'm certainly glad we decided not to let the twins attend tonight," she told him. "This is certainly no place for them."

"Yes, if your nieces were uncomfortable here, imagine how much more so Luke and Leia would have been," Anakin replied. "I still can't believe they tried to play you like they did," he added as they walked out of the hangar bay.

Padmé smiled. "They're nothing if not tenacious," she commented.

Anakin laughed as he nodded his agreement.

"Luke, look!" Leia said as she pulled her brother back.

From around a corner the twins watched as their parents walked away from the hangar bay hand in hand. They turned and looked at one another.

"They're leaving," Luke said. "Why are they leaving?"

Leia shrugged. "Maybe Mom's tired," she suggested. "You know how tired she gets these days."

"Do you think they're going back to Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"They weren't heading away from the hangar bays," Leia pointed out. "And towards the turbolift. Maybe they're staying here tonight."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, maybe," he replied.

"So how are we getting back to Coruscant?" Leia asked. "Any brilliant ideas yet?"

"Why is it up to me to think of something?" Luke asked.

"Because it was your idea to hide on board Han's ship," Leia countered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look, you wanted to come just as much as I did," he retorted.

Leia couldn't deny it, and had no comeback. "So? What are we going to do?"

"Have some fun," Luke replied with a smile. "And worry about getting back to Coruscant later. I know how to fly a shuttle, remember? Don't worry so much, Leia. Geez!"

Leia frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said as she allowed her twin to lead her to the hangar bay.


	100. Chapter 100

100

"Did I tell you how masterfully you put Kylantha in her place?" Anakin asked as he and Padmé entered their quarters. "That was vintage Queen Amidala."

Padmé laughed. "It would have been too easy to resort to the same sort of back handed insults she was dishing out," she responded. "I wasn't about to stoop to her level."

"No, you have far too much class to do that," Anakin replied.

Padmé smiled as she sat down at the dressing table in their bedroom. "I'm happy you think so," she replied as she commenced unpinning the elaborate hairdo.

Anakin watched her for a moment. "I'm sorry Naboo has been subjected to that woman's rule for so long," he told her. "I promise you that her replacement will be one of the people's choosing."

Padmé turned and looked at him. "You mean you're going to allow a free election?" she asked him. "You're going to allow the people of Naboo to elect their own queen again?"

Anakin nodded, seeing just how much this would mean to her. Padmé had always been a champion of democracy; no doubt it had been very painful to see her beloved Naboo stripped of every vestige of it.

"Yes I am," he told her. "Naboo has suffered enough because of Palpatine," he continued. "I plan to return all control of the government to the throne of Naboo, and to allow the people to decide who will sit on that throne."

Padmé said nothing for a moment, and then got up and ran to the bed. She tackled Anakin, pushing him back onto the bed, covering his face with kisses, letting him know in no uncertain terms how pleased she was with his decision.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she said, looking down at him.

Anakin smiled. "I have some idea," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "Do you need a demonstration?" she asked.

"By all means," he replied, pulling her down to him and kissing her.

Anakin returned to the hangar bay a little while later, leaving his wife sound asleep in their quarters. The party had not even started to die down; in fact it seems to have been kicked up a notch. Anakin noticed Han Solo coming towards him and nodded in his direction.

"Solo," he said. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago," Han replied.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you for returning Padmé's nieces to the surface," he said.

"No problem, sir," Han replied. "I felt kind of bad that they were here in the first place. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I invited them."

"No, not clearly at any rate," Anakin replied. He stopped with a frown as he felt something stirring in the Force. He looked around the room, certain that his children were close by. He thought he'd sensed them earlier; but was too distracted by his wife to be sure. But now he was; Luke and Leia were definitely close by.

"Sir? Something wrong?" Han asked.

"Did you leave your ship for any time when you dropped off the girls?" Anakin asked.

"Just to walk them through the tunnel," Han replied. "Why?"

Anakin sighed, shaking his head with disbelief. "I think you brought some stowaways with you when you lifted off."

"What?" Han replied. "Who?? Not…" he stopped as he realized who it had to be. "You don't mean the twins, do you?"

"Who else?" Anakin replied. "They're here somewhere, probably in some pathetic attempt at a disguise too." He shook his head again. "I swear, those two get bolder every day."

Han couldn't help but grin. "Guess you never got into trouble when you were their age, eh?"

Anakin looked at him with surprise. "Well, I didn't say that," he replied. "But this is beyond what even I did at their age."

Han chuckled. "Can you spot them?"

Anakin didn't reply at first as he scanned the room, using his children's Force signature as his homing beacon. "Look," he said, indicating across the room.

Han turned and looked towards one of the many refreshment tables where two rather short rebel pilots stood in baggy looking flight suits and helmets.

Han grinned. "Nice disguises," he quipped. "So do you want to bust them or should I?" he asked.

"Let's give them some rope," Anakin replied. "I want to teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

Han laughed again. "Oh boy," he said. "No offense sir, but I'm really glad you're not my father."

Anakin smiled. "Keep an eye on them, Solo; but try not to let them know you're watching them."

"Got it," Han said. "This should be fun," he added with a grin.

Anakin nodded. "Oh yes," he said. "They have no idea who they're up against if they think they can fool me with those lame disguises."

Han laughed. "I'll keep in contact with you, Sir," he said as he moved off.

Anakin watched as Han moved in the general direction of the twins, but maintained a discreet distance from them. Deciding that Han had things well in hand, he moved on to try and enjoy himself.

"Did you see that?" Luke asked his twin. "Dad is right there, and he didn't even notice us! I told you this would work!"

Leia nodded, quite surprised that their father had not detected them. "I guess he's preoccupied," she offered. "It's not like him not to sense our presence, even in a room this crowded."

"I'm shielding us," Luke boasted. "You need to work on that, Leia," he added.

Leia rolled her eyes, getting more than a little tired of her brother's bragging. "Yes, _Master_ Luke," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, this table has nothing good," Luke decided, ignoring Leia's comment. "I saw a serving droid carrying a tray of sweets," he told her. "Let's follow it."

"Follow it?" Leia snorted. "Some Jedi you are," she said. "Where is it?"

"Over there," Luke said, pointing it out.

"Watch this," she said. She reached out with the Force and redirected the droid back in their direction. "Piece of cake," she said.

"Piece of cake!" Luke agreed, picking up the biggest one he could find on the tray and shoveling it into his mouth.

Leia giggled as she did the same, deciding that, once in a while, Luke was a funny guy.

Han watched the two of them from a distance, trying not to appear as though he was. But the twins were so consumed with indulging on the treats that they didn't notice him. He shook his head as he watched them, knowing that both of them would be suffering from all the treats they were eating. _Kids, _he thought. _I'll have to remember never to have any of my own. _

"Quite a party going on here."

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan. "Yes it is," he agreed. "I'm surprised to see you here," he added. "You're not one for parties."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess my curiosity got the better of me," he admitted. "Seeing the Empire and members of the Rebel Alliance together in the same room without hostilities breaking out is a rare opportunity," he continued.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it is," he agreed. "I think this is only the beginning, Obi-Wan," he continued. "The first step towards ending the conflict that has plagued the galaxy for so long."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the vehemence of Anakin's convictions, and it convinced him more than ever that he had been redeemed.

"Let us hope so," Obi-Wan replied. "And none of it would be happening without you, Anakin," he stated. "You do realize that, don't you?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know about that," he said, looking away from Obi-Wan.

"How can you deny it?" Obi-Wan persisted. "You killed Palpatine, you destroyed the Death Star, and you proposed an alliance between the Rebels and the Empire. Who is more responsible for this astonishing series of events than you?"

Anakin still did not answer, for Obi-Wan's words were stirring up feelings within him that he was not ready to examine yet.

Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was growing uneasy, but decided to persist nonetheless. "You know why that is, don't you?" he asked.

Anakin finally turned and looked at him.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," Obi-Wan continued. "You have destroyed the Sith, and are finally fulfilling the destiny that has been yours since before you were born."

"I'm not so sure about that," Anakin replied, looking away again, letting his eyes drift back to his children. "The way I see it, I'm simply doing what needs to be done. I'm in a position to do it, so naturally I'm the one who must do it."

Obi-Wan could see that Anakin was still not ready to delve into the past. Clearly the guilt of his actions was making itself felt; no doubt Anakin would be in for some difficult times in the weeks that lie ahead.

"Padmé has retired for the night?" Obi-Wan asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes," Anakin replied, relieved that Obi-Wan had moved off the painful subject of the past. "She was quite tired, and after the encounter she had with former Queen Kylantha, she was more than ready to leave."

"Former Queen?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "I stripped her of her throne," he told Obi-Wan. "She had no business being on it in the first place."

"From what I've heard, no she didn't," Obi-Wan agreed. "I suppose I don't need to ask what happened between the two of them," he continued.

"No, you don't," Anakin replied. "Padmé put her in her place, in no uncertain terms. Of course, she has too much class to resort to the sort of pettiness that Kylantha was so skilled in."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed. "I'm rather surprised you allowed Luke and Leia to attend," he said, looking directly at them.

Anakin cracked a smile. "Some disguises, aren't they?" he asked.

"Is that why they're wearing those ridiculously large clothes?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "They think I don't know they're here," he explained. "They stowed away on board Han's shuttle when he brought Padmé's nieces back to Coruscant. They were told in no uncertain terms that they were not permitted to attend, but they decided to find their own way here."

"Imagine that," Obi-Wan replied, his smile growing. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he added.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Anakin demanded.

"Just that they are so much like you at that age it's frightening," Obi-Wan replied, his smile not wavering for a moment.

"I was never as bold as they are," Anakin stated emphatically.

"I beg to differ," Obi-Wan countered. "Or are you forgetting the little stunt you pulled with the replicator in the padawan's lounge?"

Anakin was too shocked to reply, for he had believed that he had got away with that scot free.

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin's reaction. "You think that I didn't know about that incident with the ice cream?" he asked.

"You mean you did?" Anakin asked in shock.

Obi-Wan smiled. "A master knows everything about his padawan," he replied. "Well, almost everything," he added, wishing he hadn't made the comment at all.

"What are they doing now?" Anakin muttered as he watched the twins move away from the droid, whose tray was now empty.

Obi-Wan watched along with Anakin as the Skywalker twins moved on, no doubt looking for more mischief to get into.

"Aren't you going to intervene?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Not yet," he said, not taking his eyes from the twins. "Han is following them. I want to let them incriminate themselves before I step in."

Obi-Wan smiled, impressed by Anakin's parenting skills. "They have no idea what they're in for, do they?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "Not a clue," he replied. "Stick around, Obi-Wan," he added. "This ought to be very entertaining."

Luke and Leia had decided that their disguises were fool proof; not only that, their father's ability to detect them was far less powerful than their own ability to shield themselves. And so, they figured that they were free to do as they pleased without fear of being caught.

From across the room, Anakin and Obi-Wan watched as party guests suddenly became unable to pick up their plates of food. Something had seemingly adhered them to the table they had been set on, and try as they might, the rather inebriated men could not pick them up, despite their best efforts. And then, all of a sudden, the plates came flying up with their hand, along with all the plate's contents, which flew into the faces of the astonished pilots.

Obi-Wan covered his mouth to hide his smile as he watched the antics of the twins. Anakin noticed and gave him a sharp look. "Have they always been this bad?" he asked, hating to admit that Obi-Wan had known his children longer than he himself had.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh yes," he replied. "Padmé has had her hands full with them, no doubt of that."

Anakin shook his head, watching as the twins moved on to another group of victims.

"Okay, my turn," Luke said, wanting to outdo his sister. "Watch this," he told her. He waited for a moment until the attention of his victims was diverted and then switched the glasses they had set on the table behind them. Turning back to the table, the two men picked up their glasses and took a drink, both of them looking down in disgust at what they had ingested.

"What the hell is this?" one of them grumbled. "This isn't mine!"

"No, it's mine!" the other one shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"I didn't do nothing!" the first man retorted. "You have mine! Give it back!"

The argument soon escalated into a shoving match, which eventually ended up as a fist fight. Others moved in to try to break them up, but were drawn into the brawl. It wasn't long before there were a dozen men involved, and security clones moved in to break them up.

_Let's get outta here! _ Luke told his sister silently.

Leia nodded, and the two of them backed away from the melee, and bumped right into a rather large, burly man.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" he demanded, grabbing them each by the arm. "I saw what the two of you were doing! You think you're pretty damn, funny, don't you?"

Luke and Leia looked at one another in alarm, all traces of hilarity gone from the suddenly frightening situation.

Anakin could sense their fear from across the room, and activated his comlink. "Solo, now!"

Han heard the message and at once signaled two clones who he had briefed about the situation. The clones moved in at once to intervene.

"What's going on?" one of the clones asked.

"These two were causing trouble," the man told the clone. "Stirring up things by playing tricks on people. That fight was caused by the two of them," he added, pointing to the spot where the fight was being broken up by a number of clones.

"Okay, let's go," the clones told Luke and Leia, taking them into custody.

"No wait! You don't understand!" Leia cried as the second clone put binders on them. "We're..."

Luke elbowed her in the ribs before she could finish the sentence. _Shut up! _he cautioned her. _ We're already in enough poodoo! _

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin watched the twins being escorted out of the room. "Was this part of your plan?" he asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "But it's perfect," he added with a smile. "Just perfect."


	101. Chapter 101

101

"You can't leave us here!" Luke shouted as the clones left them in a detention cell.

But the clones wouldn't listen, and just kept walking.

"Great Luke," Leia said as she sat down on the hard bench. "Just great! Why didn't you just let me use the Force to prevent this from happening like I wanted?"

"Because they would know who we were if we did that," Luke replied. "Do you really want Dad to know what we did?"

"Do you really think we're going to get out of this mess without his help?" Leia countered.

Luke frowned, and sat down beside her. "I guess not," he replied glumly. "This totally stinks," he added.

"You and your brilliant ideas," Leia grumbled, moving away from him on the bench. "I will _never _listen to your stupid schemes again, laser brain!"

"Shut up, Leia," Luke retorted. "You were just as happy to go to the party as I was, and you know it!"

"Well I'm not happy now!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "I want to go home," she said quietly. "I wish we'd just listened to Mom and Dad," she added as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Me too," Luke admitted. He looked at his sister, the sight of her tears threatening his own. "Don't cry, Leia," he said, putting his arm around her. "Dad will figure out sooner or later that it's us in here and will come for us."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Leia sniffed. "Dad will _kill _us when he finds out what we did," she said miserably.

"Does that mean you don't want him to come for us?" Luke asked.

"No," she admitted. "I just don't want him to be mad at us."

"Well that's gonna happen no matter what," Luke told her. "Do you really want to spend the night in here?"

Leia shook her head. "It stinks in here," she said.

"Uh, no," Luke admitted sheepishly. "That was me. Sorry."

Leia looked up and punched him in the arm. "You're a pig, you know that, Luke?"  
Luke smiled. "Yeah, I know," he replied. He sighed and dropped his chin into his hands. "I wonder where Dad is now?"

"Probably at the party having fun," Leia replied, matching her brother's pose exactly. "I'm never going to another party again as long as I live," she vowed.

"Me neither," Luke agreed with a sigh.

Anakin was well aware of his children's melancholy, and was torn between going to them and comforting them and leaving them there just a little longer to make them really learn their lesson. He had considered going to Padmé for advice; she was far more experienced where the twins were concerned than he was. And yet, he did not want to alarm her. She had been under a tremendous amount of stress lately, and he did not want to burden her with more.

"The twins are cooling their heels in a detention cell, Sir," Han informed Anakin when he returned to the hangar bay.

Anakin nodded. "They're okay?" he asked.

"As far as I know," Han replied. "I didn't let them see me, like you said."

"They're very upset," Anakin said. "I can feel it from here."

"I'm sure they must be," Han replied. "Getting arrested is enough to do that to anybody."  
Anakin sighed, nodding again. "Part of me has half a mind to let them spend the night there," he told Han.

"You won't though," Han replied with a smile. "Pardon me for saying so sir, but those two have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Anakin frowned, not wanting to admit that Han was right. "Perhaps," he replied. "But they need to learn a lesson about disobedience, and this has been a perfect way for them to learn it."

"Sure has," Han replied. "So how long are you going to let them cool their heels?"  
"Long enough so they won't soon forget the experience," Anakin replied, glancing at his wrist chrono.

"It's only been an hour, sir," Han told him, amused at Anakin's obvious discomfort at the thought of his children in the brig, and his attempts to hide it.

"Well, a little while longer won't hurt," Anakin replied. At that point his comlink sounded. It was Padmé.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Anakin I just heard from my mother," Padmé said, her voice full of alarm. "The twins aren't anywhere to be found! They can't find them anywhere!"

Anakin looked up at Han with a sigh. "Don't worry, Angel," he told her. "I know exactly where Luke and Leia are."

"You do? Where?"

"A lot closer than you think," he replied. "I'll be right there."

"Guess that's that," Han commented.

"Well, I'm not about to let their mother worry about them," Anakin replied.

Han only smiled as he watched Anakin walk away quickly and head towards the exit.

Anakin returned to his wife, who was up and pacing about in their quarters when he arrived.

"Ani!" Padmé said as he entered the room. "Where are they? Where are the twins?"

"Sit down, Padmé," he told her, taking her by the hand.

"Anakin you're scaring me," she said, sitting down. "What's going on?"

"The twins are here, on the ship," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "What? How? How did they get here? Where are they?"

"They snuck on board the shuttle that Han took to Coruscant," he told her. "Put disguises on and snuck into the party."

"What!?" she cried. "I can't believe what you're telling me!"  
"It's true," Anakin assured her. "But there's more," he continued. "They made such mischief at the party that a brawl broke out because of them," he told his shocked wife. "They were arrested and are now in the brig."

Padmé looked at him in utter shock, unable to respond for a moment. "Are…are you serious?" she cried at last.

Anakin nodded. "I'm afraid so," he replied. "They're in the brig right now, cooling their heels, as Han Solo would say. And not too happy about it either, I might add."

Padmé shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe they defied us this way," she said. "Deliberate and premeditated defiance!"

"Yes it was," he agreed. "That's why I thought a few hours in the brig would teach them a lesson."

"You had them arrested?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did," he replied. "The clones who detained them were in on the whole thing, as was Han. They actually thought I wouldn't know they were there, Padmé; can you imagine such cockiness?"  
"No, I can't imagine where they get _that_ from," she replied with a smirk.

"Why does everyone insist that this is my fault?" he asked.

"Not you, just…your genes," she replied with a smile.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "All the bad qualities they get from me, is that it?" he teased.

Padmé laughed. "No, of course not," she said. "Just your…mischievousness."

"I see," he replied. "The question is, what do we do with them now?"

"A good question," she replied. "I have half a mind to let them spend the night in there," she said.

Anakin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "I'm not sure what to do, to tell you the truth," he admitted. "I need your expertise."

Padmé looked up at him. "What makes you think I'm an expert?" she asked.

"Because you've had far more experience dealing with the two of them than I have," he told her.

"I suppose so," she replied. "But they've never done anything this bad before," she told him. "This tops everything."

"Wow," Anakin said softly. "So what should we do? Leave them there? Or go and ream them out?"

Padmé sighed. "They can't be allowed to get away with this without serious consequences," she said. "They must understand the seriousness of what they have done."

"I think they do," he assured her. "They are miserable."

"Of course, but is that enough?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well I don't want them spending the night in the brig," she replied. "And I don't think you do either."

"No, I don't," Anakin agreed. "But they have to be made to account for what they have done, and understand that no means no."

"Exactly," Padmé concurred. "But what is the best way to do that?"

Anakin thought back to his own youth, and of the all too frequent occasions when he would land himself in trouble with his master. And then he had an idea.

"Meditation," Anakin said at last. "They will spend a day in meditation with Yoda. That's enough punishment for any misdoing."

Padmé smiled. "Is that experience talking?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied. "Far too much experience, actually," he admitted with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "So how long should we let them …what was the expression you said Han used?"

"Cool their heels," he told her.

"Oh yes," she said. "How long should we make them cool their heels before we put them out of their misery?"

Anakin looked at his wrist chrono. "Well, they've been in there a little over an hour now," he said. "Why don't we make them wait a bit longer? Two hours is not too cruel, is it?"

"Not at all," she replied. "I'm going to contact my parents and let them know what's going on," she told him as she walked to the comm.. "They've been frantic not knowing where they are."

"I'm sure," Anakin said. "Another reason they need to be punished; upsetting their grandparents the way they did."

"I couldn't agree more," Padmé said as she sat down at the comm. screen.

Luke and Leia had lost track of how long they had been in the brig, but to them it seemed like half the night had passed. The clones who had brought them to the cell had not reappeared, nor any others for that matter; Luke and Leia were beginning to think that they had been forgotten when a clone came to the cell to speak to them.

"Lord Vader is on his way," the clone informed them. "He wants to interrogate you."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, realizing that the jig was up. Both of them were actually rather surprised that their father had not sensed that they were in trouble and come already; especially since they had stopped shielding their minds from him in their state of panic.

"We are so gonna get it," Luke said, looking at his sister after the clone had left.

Leia nodded, watching for their father to appear. They didn't have to wait long before their father appeared, flanked with clone troopers, looking intimidating and deadly serious.

"I don't think I need to tell you the seriousness of your crimes," he began at once, folding his arms over his chest. "Inciting a riot is a serious offense. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Luke and Leia looked at one another, and said nothing.

"Speak!" Anakin barked, making both of them jump.

"Wait," Luke finally said. "Before you say anything else, there's something you should know."

Luke turned to Leia and nodded, and then the two of them removed their helmets to show their faces to their father. Anakin did his utmost to appear shocked, all the while enjoying his children's mortification immensely.

"Luke! Leia!" he said, doing an admirable job of appearing shocked. "It's _you??_"

"Yeah Dad," Luke said, looking down at his feet in dejection. "It's us."

"I think you have some explaining to do," Anakin said. "Beginning with how you got on board."

"We…uh…hitched a ride with Han," Leia explained, unable to face her father, "when he came back to the party."  
"Han brought you here? Is that what you're telling me?" Anakin demanded.

Leia looked at her brother desperately.

"N-n-n-not exactly," Luke replied. "We, uh…well, he didn't know we were on board when he left the planet."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You mean you _snuck _on board?" he asked.

Luke and Leia nodded, their eyes cast down to the floor.

"And these…disguises you're wearing,"" Anakin continued. "I suppose that was all part of your master plan too, was it?

"We didn't have a plan, Dad," Luke admitted. "We just did something stupid and ended up getting into a lot of trouble."

"Well that is certainly true," Anakin replied. "And the trouble goes beyond merely this small demonstration I arranged," he continued.

Luke and Leia looked up at their father in shock. "_You _arranged?" Leia cried. "You mean…you knew all along??"

Anakin smiled. "Do you really think you fooled me?" he asked. "That I didn't sense your presence and see through your ridiculous disguises?"

"You mean that you let us get arrested?" Luke asked. "You knew all along and let us sit in the brig for half the night?"  
"Yes," Anakin replied. "Do you have a problem with that?" he challenged, looking from one twin to the other.

Neither of them could answer, for neither dare question their father's method of exacting punishment at this point.

"The way I see it, you two are getting off easy for the rather lengthy list of offenses you have committed," Anakin said, all trace of smile gone from his face. "Starting with your deliberate and quite blatant act of defiance. Both your mother and I forbade you from coming to this party tonight, and yet you came. Not only that, you put your grandparents through a terrible ordeal, not knowing where you were. They in turn contacted your mother, who was frantic when I got to her earlier."

By this point Luke and Leia wanted the floor to open up and swallow them. The thought of upsetting their grandparents was bad enough, but their mother….

"I don't need to remind either of you of how much stress she has been under lately," Anakin continued, sensing the tremendous shame his children were feeling. "And yet you thoughtlessly added to it with your foolish escapades. That alone is deserving of a night in the brig in my opinion."

"You're right, Dad," Luke said at last, looking up at his father, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "It was stupid, and thoughtless and just plain wrong. And we're really, really sorry."

Leia nodded enthusiastically.

Anakin felt his heart melt at the sight before him, but he maintained his stern façade. "I know you are," he said. "But this isn't the first time you two have pulled some asinine stunt, is it?"

The twins shook their heads.

"I have to wonder if you are capable of learning a lesson, even one this severe," Anakin continued.

"Oh we've learned our lesson," Leia averred. "Really, Dad. We'll _never _do anything like this again, will we Luke?"

"No, never," Luke agreed.

Anakin sighed. "I wish I could trust that you are sincere," he said. "But I think perhaps you need a little extension put on your punishment," he continued. "You will be released, spend the night in our apartment here on the ship, and then spend tomorrow in meditation with Master Yoda."  
Luke and Leia's eyes widened in shock. "Meditation?" Luke asked.

"Master Yoda?" Leia asked.

Anakin nodded, enjoying himself tremendously.

"For how long?" Luke asked.

"The whole day," Anakin replied.

"The whole day??" the twins echoed.

"Well, it's either that or spend the day in the brig," Anakin asked. "As well as the rest of tonight."

Luke and Leia looked at one another. "Well, I guess mediation is better than spending the night in here," Leia said at last.

"Fine, I thought you might say that," Anakin replied. He turned and signaled to the clone to lower the force field. "Let's go," he said to his children. Luke and Leia followed their father, their metaphorical tails between their legs.


	102. Chapter 102

102

Padmé stood up when she heard the door open and crossed her arms as her children entered the apartment followed by their father. Luke and Leia could barely look at their mother, for they could feel her anger as soon as they walked in the door.

"Well, I hope the two of you are proud of yourselves," she said, looking at each of them in turn.

Luke and Leia squirmed under their mother's rueful stare, once again wishing that the floor would open up and swallow them.

"I'm sure your father has said everything that needs to be said," Padmé continued. "The only thing I can add is this. I have never been more disappointed in the two of you than I am right now."

With that, Padmé turned and left the room, closing the door to the bedroom behind her.

"Time for bed," Anakin said simply. "Be ready to get up early; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," the twins replied glumly, heading for their rooms. Anakin watched them leave and waited until they had closed their doors before he joined his wife in their room.

Padmé was sitting on the side of the bed with her back to the door when Anakin entered the room. Without seeing her face, he could sense that she was very upset. He walked over and sat down beside her, looking at her, wondering what he could do to make her feel better.

"Where did I go wrong with those two?" she asked.

"Don't say that," Anakin said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"How can I not?" she asked, turning and looking at him, her dark eyes troubled. "Obviously I've done something, or not done something, in their upbringing that would make them think of doing something like this. It's like they have no sense of right and wrong at all sometimes."

"I don't think that's true," Anakin replied. "They are kids, they do stupid things sometimes."  
"I don't remember ever doing anything so thoughtless when I was their age," she countered.

Anakin smiled. "You were a queen when you were their age," he reminded her. "You weren't allowed to be a kid."

"Even if I weren't queen, I never would have entertained doing such a thing," she said. "And as much as you were mischievous, can you honestly say you ever did anything so bold?"

"Well, no," Anakin admitted. "But of course Obi-Wan might disagree with me," he added. Padmé said nothing in reply, and so Anakin pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Listen to me," he said. "You are an excellent mother," he told her. "You have done a phenomenal job of raising two Force sensitive, highly precocious children by yourself for fourteen years. Yes, they are rather…bold at times, but I think that's genetics, not upbringing."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "Besides, when they are _not_ raising hell, they are wonderful children. They are generous, and kind, loving, loyal, smart…all excellent qualities. I know right now it looks as though they are the worst children in the galaxy, but they aren't. I think their good qualities outweigh the not so good ones, don't you?"

Padmé considered his words for a moment. "Yes, I do," she agreed at last. "I guess it's just hard to acknowledge that your children aren't perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Anakin replied. "It wasn't easy seeing them in the brig, let me tell you," he added. "I nearly lost my resolve when Luke looked at me with tears in his eyes."

"Oh that would have done me in for sure," she told him.

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I think it would have." He gave a yawn. "Well I don't know about you," he said, standing up, "but I'm exhausted. I'll bring the twins to Master Yoda in the morning. Hopefully a day spent with him will teach them a lesson in self-discipline and humility."

"Let's hope so," Padmé replied as she removed her robe and got into bed.

Anakin headed into the fresher, the thought of a nice long shower tremendously appealing to him.

_The next morning _

"Master Luke, it is time to get up now. Master Luke, wake up!"

Luke opened one eye and looked up at the droid who was tapping him on the shoulder in a most irritating matter.

"What time is it?" Luke mumbled, closing his eye again.

"0600 hours," Threepio replied.

Luke groaned. "It's too early," he whined. "Let me sleep!"

"Your father told me to wake up you and Miss Leia precisely at 0600 hours."

Luke groaned again, knowing that if he didn't get out of bed his father would soon come and take matters into his own hands.

"Master Luke, it is now two minutes after…"

"Alright, alright!" Luke snapped. "I'm up!" he told the pernickety droid as he pulled back the covers. He ran his hands through his tousled hair as he gave a huge yawn.

"I have prepared breakfast for you and Miss Leia," Threepio told him proudly. "A nice healthy granola and grapefruit," he told Luke. "As per your parents' instructions."

"Ugh," Luke muttered as he staggered to the fresher. "This day already stinks and it hasn't even started yet."

Leia sat at the dining room table, her chin propped on one hand, yawning widely when Luke entered the room. She looked up at her brother who looked every bit as miserable as she felt.

"I can't believe we have to get up this early," Leia grumbled as she poked her spoon in the bowl of granola before her.

"I know," Luke agreed as he took a seat. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Still sleeping," Leia told him. "This is so unfair," she grumbled. "If they're making us get up this early then they should be up too, don't you think?"

"They can do whatever they want," Luke told her. "Don't you get that yet?"

Leia made no response, but merely made a face at Luke. "This is all your fault," she told him.

"Shut up, Leia," Luke said simply as he started in on his breakfast.

The twins ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, their mood growing more and more sullen with each unappetizing spoonful.

"Good, you're up."

Luke and Leia looked up to see their father. Anakin could see how miserable the twins were, and he smiled. "Nothing like getting an early start," he said as he replicated himself some caff.

Luke and Leia merely nodded, not daring contradict their father's statement, no matter how miserable they were at being up so early.

"Make sure you eat a good breakfast," Anakin told them. "Master Yoda likes to include fasting as part of his daily routine."

Luke's groan was barely audible, but enough to attract Anakin's attention. "I'm sure you ate enough junk at the party to see you through the day," he commented.

Luke met his father's steely gaze and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

Anakin nodded, glad his son was smart enough not to complain. He looked at his wrist chrono. "Well, Master Yoda is waiting for you," he said, standing up. "Time to go."

Yoda had just finished his own meager breakfast when the door chime sounded. "Enter," he called as he made his way slowly towards the door. The door slid open, revealing the Skywalker twins and their father.

"Good morning Master Yoda," Anakin said, and then gave his children a tap on the shoulders.

"Good morning, Master Yoda," the twins said in unison.

"Good morning young ones," Yoda said, leaning on his gimmer stick. He looked up at Anakin. "Leave us, you may," he told him. "In good hands they are."

Anakin nodded. "I'm certain of it, Master," he replied. He looked down at his children, who had turned around and were looking up at him with identically pathetic expressions. "I'll be back tonight to pick you up," he said, putting a hand on a shoulder of each of them. "Be good," he added.

Luke and Leia nodded, hardly able to believe that their father was really going through with this. All the way to Yoda's quarters they were expecting him to relent, to tell them that they had served their time, that he had no intention of making them spend the day with Yoda. But clearly they were deluding themselves; their father meant business, and they were stuck here.

Anakin could sense how disappointed the twins were, and merely smiled at them. "Thank you Master Yoda," he said.

Yoda merely nodded as Anakin turned and left them. When the door had closed behind them, and Luke and Leia realized that they were not going anywhere, they turned to Yoda once more.

"Begin now, we shall," he said.

Anakin returned to the apartment and found his wife still in bed. He pulled off his tunic and trousers, and then got back into bed. Spooning up behind her, he kissed her bare shoulder, loving the delicate scent of her skin. And then, draping his arm around her, he fell back asleep.

Luke and Leia were finding it hard to stay awake as Yoda launched into his opening lecture. The last thing they wanted to hear at this point was how a Jedi must have a serious mind, and how inappropriate their behavior had been, and how unworthy of a Jedi. They knew that they daren't let their minds wander, as difficult as that was; for Yoda would sense their inattention. The last thing they wanted was another lecture. At this point, even mediation sounded like a more pleasant alternative.

"Now, meditate we will on how a Jedi ought to behave," Yoda declared at the summation of his lecture. "Clear your minds, younglings. Focus on the Force; listen to what it is telling you. Let it surround you, and fill you."

Luke and Leia listened to Yoda's words, deciding that, for once, they would do what they were asked. At least for the time being.

Padmé awoke in her husband's embrace. She rolled over to face him, smiling when she saw his face. Padmé had spent enough nights sleeping with this man to know when he was in a truly deep sleep; and judging by the expression on his face, he was in a semi-comatose state. She watched him for a moment, realizing that it had probably been a long time since he had enjoyed a decent sleep. With all that was happening lately, between Tarkin, the Death Star, her own hospitalization and now the twins' latest antics, Anakin had found little time to sleep. Now that he was, she was not about to disturb him.

Disengaging herself slowly from his heavy arm, Padmé slipped out of bed and headed for the fresher to take her anti-nausea medication and have a shower. As soon as she had left her side of the bed, Anakin sprawled out over the bed with a snort, far too deep in his slumber to even know she was gone.

_Leia, can you hear me? Leia? LEIA??_

_Will you shut up?? Don't you think he can hear you?_

_No, I'm shielding my mind from him._

_Yeah, like you were from Dad last night? Nice try, genius. _

_Oh like you could do any better._

_Well at least I didn't have the idiotic idea of hiding on board Han's ship._

_You didn't think it was so idiotic last night. And I know why, too._

_What are you talking about, laser brain?_

_You have a major crush on Han._

_Oh shut up, you are such a nerf herder, do you know that? As if!_

_Hmmm…must have hit pretty close to the mark to get you all riled up like that….Go ahead, ignore me….I know you can hear me….oh, real mature Leia….I'm hungry…_

Yoda opened his eyes and gave the twins a withering stare. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. They knew why he was displeased.

"Yes, Master Yoda," they said in unison. Closing his eyes again, Yoda gave a great, dramatic sigh. Luke and Leia looked at each other and giggled silently, and then returned to their obligatory meditation.

Anakin awoke in an empty bed, and was disoriented for a moment. He sat up and looked around, not seeing his wife anywhere. But he smelled something, and it smelled delicious. He was about to get out of bed to investigate when the door opened and Padmé entered the room, carrying a tray laden with breakfast on it.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Anakin nodded as he stretched his arms. "That smells wonderful," he said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hungry enough to eat a bantha," he told her, moving over and kissing her on the cheek. "Wow, you really went all out," he said, looking over her shoulder. "I almost feel guilty for telling Threepio to give the kids granola this morning."

"Well I'm sure they ate enough at the party last night to satisfy their sweet tooth for quite some time," she replied.

"Oh they did, believe me," Anakin responded. "Have you eaten?"

"I had something earlier," she told him, handing him the tray. "You know I have to eat as soon as I wake up or I suffer for it."  
"Yes, that's true," he replied, taking the tray. "How much longer are you going to feel this way? It isn't for the entire duration of the pregnancy, is it?"

"No, just the first four months or so," she told him. "So another few weeks and I ought to start feeling better. The new meds are helping a lot, though. I feel so much better than I did."

"Good," Anakin replied. "I hate seeing you suffer," he told her.

Padmé smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. "Eat before it gets cold," she told him. "I'm going to contact my mother."

"Thanks Angel," he replied as she got up and left the room. As he started eating the breakfast, Anakin reflected on a time when the thought of eating breakfast prepared by his wife was a frightening experience…

"_**Good morning!" **_

_**I look up to see my gorgeous bride entering the room carrying a breakfast tray. **_

"_**What's all this?" I ask, sitting up in the bed.  
"I figured you were hungry," she said, setting the tray down over my legs. "I imagine you worked up an appetite last night," she adds with a smile.**_

_**I laugh. "Yes, I certainly did. I didn't know you could cook, Padmé," I admit, looking up at her. **_

_**She shrugs. "Well, I don't do a lot of it, but I thought I would make the effort for you," she said, leaning in and kissing me. "I need to go to the senate for a meeting, but I'll be back soon. I'm going to have a shower."**_

"_**Okay," I reply, a little disappointed that she's leaving me so soon. **_

"_**Eat up before it gets cold," she calls over her shoulder as she heads for the 'fresher.**_

_**I turn my attention to the breakfast she has so lovingly prepared for me. Yikes… My wife is a talented woman in so many respects; eloquent, intelligent, highly educated, a gifted diplomat, and amazing lover; but cooking is not one of her talents.**_

_**I stare at the meal on the plate… I think it's eggs…maybe…I don't want to hurt her feelings, for I know this must have been a huge effort for her. I pick up the fork, feeling more trepidation than I have ever felt in battle. Slowly I bring the forkful of the mysterious goo to my mouth. Calm…a Jedi will not know fear…I put it in my mouth. Oh boy...just swallow…it will be over soon…**_

_**I manage to force most of the awful mess down, and dispose of the rest of it before Padmé emerges from the 'fresher. "Wow, you must have been hungry," she says as she sees my empty plate. **_

"_**Yep," I say, patting my abdomen, "sure was. It was …good."**_

"_**Really?" she asks, excited by my praise. **_

_**I nod. "Yes, I had no idea you were so talented in the kitchen," I lie, hating myself for doing it. Well actually it isn't a lie…she is very talented in the kitchen as she proved yesterday…but those talents weren't exactly culinary…**_

"_**Well there's plenty more in the kitchen if you're still hungry," she tells me as she starts to get dressed.**_

_**More??? "Oh no," I reply. "Couldn't eat another bite, Padmé, really."**_

Anakin smiled at the memory, amazed once again at how much Padmé had grown in their time apart. _What an amazing woman I'm married to, _he thought, reflecting on how much she had grown in the past fifteen years. _She was always amazing; and yet she has managed to grow even more so over time. _

A feeling of guilt soon crept in on the heels of this sense of wonderment, as memories of Mustafar came to mind. He had pushed the horror on the landing pad that had occurred there so deeply inside of himself that it was like reopening an old wound to examine it again. But he knew that he could not continue to do so; he knew that a time of reckoning was unavoidable and near at hand, for he could not longer ignore the changes in himself. He was no longer Darth Vader; but the crimes of Vader still remained on his conscience, on his soul. How could he ever atone for them?

"They weren't in," Padmé said as she returned to the room. She saw the contemplative expression on Anakin's face and grew curious.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, sitting on the side of the bed.

Anakin shook himself from his reverie and looked at her, forcing himself to smile. "Just thinking about the past," he told her. "About a time when you weren't quite the culinary expert you are now," he added.

Padmé laughed, taking the tray from him. "Well, you learn a few things when you have two children to feed," she told him. "And with the appetite of our son, you learn fast."

Anakin smiled. "Yes, I imagine so," he replied.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" she asked, sensing that there was more.

Anakin nodded, not wanting to dwell any longer on things he could not change. "Just thinking what a lucky man I am to be married to you," he told her, reaching out his hand to her.

Padmé took his hand, and crawled onto the bed beside him.

"You know," she said, nestling against him, running a hand over his bare chest. "The kids are gone all day."

"Yes they are," Anakin replied, "all day. Imagine that."

"Uh huh," she nodded. "That's a long time."

"Sure is," he agreed. "How will we pass the time?"

"Well, we could go down to Coruscant and visit with my family," she said as she let her hand drift over his torso.

"Well, I suppose we could," Anakin replied, not sounding at all enthused by the idea.

"Or we could stay here," she suggested. "And…find something to do."

Anakin smiled. "You always did have the best ideas," he said, and pulled her closer to him.


	103. Chapter 103

103

Later that morning Anakin and Padmé met up with General Dodonna in the officer's mess. Dodonna was sitting with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Piett.

"Good morning," Anakin said as the three men stood up to greet him and Padmé. He pulled out a chair for his wife and then took a seat beside her. He couldn't help but notice the tension between Padmé and Obi-Wan, who were seeing one another for the first time since the incident on Dagobah. He decided that the two of them would sort it out in their own way and in their own time.

"Everyone recovered from the party?" Anakin asked with a smile.

Piett chuckled. "I'm sure there are a few individuals who are feeling less than stellar this morning," he replied.

"I see Han is not here," Anakin quipped. "I guess he must fall into that group."

Piett laughed in response.

"All in all I'd say the evening was a success," Obi-Wan commented. "Seeing Imperial troops socializing with members of the Alliance was truly a remarkable sight."

"Until that fight broke out," Dodonna put in. "Any idea how that happened?"  
Anakin and Padmé looked at one another. "Yes, I have some idea," Anakin replied. "Let's just say the individuals responsible are being dealt with."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself, realizing who the individuals in question were.

"Other than that, I have to agree with General Kenobi," Dodonna said. "A truly historical event, fight notwithstanding. You are to be commended, Skywalker. I certainly never imagined such a thing could happen in my life time."

"Anakin is living proof that anything is possible, no matter how unlikely," Padmé said, looking at her husband with a smile.

Anakin returned her smile, and put his hand over hers on the table top. "I have done nothing without the love and support of others," he responded. "Particularly that of my family, without whom I would still be living in Darkness."

"And now that you are no longer living in Darkness, what now?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly. "What is next?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, the question one that he had been asking himself for weeks.

"Next is the systematic dismantling of the Empire," Padmé spoke up, looking at Anakin. "The process has already begun. Anakin has already stripped the regional governors of their power, and has started to restore the rights of the senate."

Dodonna nodded. "A good start, to be sure," he agreed. "And now that the Death Star has been destroyed, the process of restoring democracy to the galaxy will be somewhat easier. Assuming, of course, that is your intention," he said, looking at Anakin.

"It is," Anakin replied. "Palpatine was the living proof that the Empire is evil. I want to rid the galaxy of every vestige of his legacy. Destroying the Death Star is the first step."

"I would think restoring the Jedi Order would be the next," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, as images from the night at the Jedi temple jumped to his mind. How many Jedi had he slaughtered on that black, blood filled day? How many younglings? He pushed the memory of their faces from his mind.

"That may not be as easy as restoring democracy," Anakin said at last. "There are only a handful left."

"Your own two children are the future of the order, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, sensing how uneasy Anakin was discussing this. "Surely you can see that."

"With the Jedi Order rebuilt, democracy would be well protected as it was in the days of the Old Republic," Dodonna commented. "The Jedi are vital to the rebuilding of the galaxy."

Anakin knew that Dodonna was right. Palpatine had managed to convince him that the Jedi had been corrupt, and that they were the source of all that was wrong and unjust in the Republic. _How could I have been so blind? _He recriminated himself. _How could I have let him use me that way?? _

"Yes, you're right," he said at last. "And I am willing to do all that I can to rebuild the Order. With your help, of course," he said, looking back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was gratified by Anakin's request, and nodded at him. "I would be honored to do so," he replied. "Assuming of course that Luke and Leia can behave long enough to pass the trials," he added with a smile.

Anakin smiled too, and looked at Padmé. "Well, that remains to be seen," he replied. "They have remarkable skills, though; all they need is a little discipline."

"A lot of discipline," Padmé corrected him.

"Well I am needed on the bridge," Piett said, standing up. "Do you have any orders, sir?" he asked Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin said, looking at his wife. "Have a shuttle prepared to take my wife and me to the planet within the hour."

"Very good, sir," Piett replied. "I shall arrange it at once."

It hardly seemed possible to Luke and Leia that it wasn't even noon yet. Yoda had been unrelenting in his draconian agenda for the twins. He had chastised them repeatedly for their inattentiveness, and it wasn't long before they realized that he was not going to relent. Obi-Wan had been a little easier to manipulate, for he had a soft spot for the twins that prevented him from even being too strict with them. Yoda, however, was another matter.

Yoda had seemingly no sense of humor, and no patience for mischief. And each time Luke or Leia tried to speak, or ask if they could take a break, Yoda would launch into another lecture. _A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, a most serious mind….adventure, excitement; a Jedi craves not these things…never your minds on where you are…what you are doing! _

Perhaps it was his intention all along, but Luke and Leia soon grew so tired of the lecturing that they capitulated, and decided that meditation, although boring, was certainly better than being lectured to. And so they resigned themselves to their lot, and willed the hours to pass by quickly.

_Coruscant _

"I still can't get over what those two imps pulled," Jobal said, shaking her head.

"No, neither can we," Padmé agreed as she sipped her cup of tea. "But I think after today they will think twice before they pull a stunt like that again."

"What punishment did you give them?" Ruwee asked.

"A day of meditation spent with Master Yoda," Anakin told his in laws. "Following an evening spent in the brig," he added.

"Well if that doesn't do it I'm not sure anything will," Ruwee replied.

"You can never assume anything with those two," Padmé commented. "They come up with something new all the time."

"Must be those Skywalker genes," Anakin quipped with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, no doubt," she replied. "I was not a mischievous child, was I?" she said, looking at her parents.

Jobal and Ruwee looked at one another with a smile.

"Was I??" Padmé asked, starting to grow alarmed by their silence.

"Well, once you started into the legislative youth program you settled down," Jobal said. "But when you were a small child, you had your moments."

Anakin was delighted beyond words to hear this. "Oh, this is fantastic," he grinned. "Please tell me what she did," he implored his in-laws.

Ruwee looked at his daughter, who looked horrified. "Well, there was this one time when she was eight," he began. "When you wanted to make the water in the toilet turn pink, so you flushed one of your pink coloring stick down."

"You did that?" Anakin asked his wife with a laugh.

"I did," she replied. "I'd forgotten all about that," she admitted with a smile. "But that's not so bad," she hastened to add.

"No, not as bad as when you gave your sister a haircut," Jobal said. "Remember that Ruwee?"

Ruwee nodded. "How could I forget? Sola was miserable for weeks!"

Anakin's smile just kept growing as he turned and looked at his wife. "And all these years I thought you were perfect," he teased.

Padmé shook her head with a smile. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"You better believe it," he responded with a grin.

Ruwee and Jobal laughed.

Sola and Darred walked into the parlor as Jobal, Ruwee, Padmé and Anakin were sharing a laugh. It still astonished Sola to see Anakin smiling and laughing like a real human being. It was no longer possible for her to ignore the truth: he had changed.

"Go on," Darred encouraged his wife. "You need to talk to her, to both of them."

Sola nodded. "I know," she replied. "I don't even know where to begin," she admitted

"Just be honest with her," Darred responded. "She's your sister, Sola. She loves you."

Sola looked at him. "You're right," she replied. "Come with me?" she asked, taking his hand.

Darred nodded. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Sola smiled, and squeezed his hand, and then they walked into the room.

"Hello Padmé," she said, looking at her sister. "Anakin," she added, looking at him next.

Anakin could feel his wife's tension level rise instantly as she turned to her sister. "Hello Sola," she replied. "Darred."

Jobal could see that Sola was anxious to talk to Padmé and Anakin alone, and so she stood up. "Come on, Ruwee," she said. "Let's give these young people some time to talk."

Ruwee nodded and stood up to join his wife, and then they walked out of the room together.

"We want to thank you for what you did for Pooja," Darred began as he and Sola sat down across from Anakin and Padmé. "The girls told us all about what happened last night," he explained. "And if it weren't for you, Anakin, I shudder to think of what may have happened."

"No need to thank me," Anakin replied. "I just regret that she had such a bad scare."

"They shouldn't have gone to that party in the first place," Sola put in. "But they are young women; we can't forbid them from going somewhere like you can with Luke and Leia."

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another at this point, smiling at the irony.

"True," Padmé said. "They aren't children any more."  
"No, they're not," Sola said, suddenly feeling awkward. "I …I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you lately," she said, looking at her sister. "Both of you," she added, looking at Anakin next. "I've been very insensitive, very intolerant and stubborn. I should have listened to you, Padmé; Anakin _has _changed," she said, continuing to look at Anakin. "I had a hard time believing it, but there is no denying it now. I should have listened to you, and I should never have doubted how well you know your own husband. It was wrong of me, and I apologize for it."

Padmé was taken aback for a moment by her sister's heartfelt apology. And then she smiled. "Thank you, Sola," she said at last. "It means so much to hear you say that. I've hated how things have been between us."

Sola nodded. "Me too," she said. "When I found out that you were alive after all this time, I was so happy! And then when we finally saw one another….things just sort of fell apart."

"Yes it did," Padmé agreed. "Maybe we can just put all that behind us and start again."

"You'd be willing do to that?" Sola asked in amazement. "You'd be willing to forget all the hurtful things I said?"

Padmé smiled. "I've learned something recently, Sola," Padmé replied. "And that is that life is too short to allow the past to decide the future. Life is about forgiveness, and second chances." She turned and looked at Anakin. "I know that first hand," she said.

Moved by her words, Anakin put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

Sola and Darred watched, the depth of the love Anakin and Padmé bore one another impossible to ignore. Sola stood up and held her arms out to her sister. Padmé stood up and the two sisters embraced.

"I've missed you so much!" Sola told Padmé tearfully. "I'm so sorry!"

Padmé stroked Sola's hair. "It's okay," she said. "You were trying to protect me, I understand that. I'm just glad we're past all that now."

"Me too," Sola replied.

Anakin looked up at the two sisters, relieved that they had made peace. He knew how much Sola meant to Padmé; having the bad feelings between them had been had been very difficult for Padmé to deal with. Now that Sola had extended the olive branch, there would be one fewer source of stress for Padmé. And that pleased Anakin immensely.

"What do you say to some shopping?" Sola suggested as she and Padmé sat down once again. "I imagine you're going to need some maternity clothes pretty soon," she added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, most definitely," she agreed. She turned to Anakin. "You don't mind if I leave you for a few hours, do you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "Go and have some fun," he told her with a smile.

Padmé gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will," she said. And then she stood up. "Shall we, then?" she said to Sola. "Maybe Mom and the girls would like to come too."

"I'm sure they would," Sola agreed, standing up too. "Let's go ask them."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

_Luke, was that your stomach? _

_Yeah. _

_It sounded like Chewbacca. _

Luke smiled, trying hard not to laugh. And then his stomach growled again, making his predicament even worse. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew Leia was laughing too, despite her efforts to keep her mirth under control. When Luke's stomach gurgled a third time Leia couldn't hold back a snort of laughter which she quickly smothered with one of her hands. Luckily for Luke, Master Yoda's rather large ears were very sensitive, and he had heard the boy's stomach crying out for food.

"Come, younglings," Yoda said after what seemed like days to the twins. "Time to eat, it is."

Luke and Leia nearly cried with relief, for both of them were ravenous.

"Good," Luke sighed. "I'm starving!"

"No kidding," Leia remarked with a giggle. "When are you ever not starving?"

Luke shrugged with a smile.

"A growing boy he is," Yoda commented with a hint of a smile. "Remember your father at your age, I do. He was the same."

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Can you tell us what he was like when he was a boy, Master Yoda?" Leia asked.

Yoda nodded. "Come and eat," he said as they sat down to eat. "And tell you about young Anakin Skywalker, I will."

11


	104. Chapter 104

104

_Coruscant _

Anakin decided to take advantage of his wife's absence to work out in the estate's vast gymnasium.

After spending an hour doing vigorous cardio-vascular exercises, he moved to the weights next. It felt good to put his body to the test this way; to push the limits of his endurance and strength. The new body that Dr. Thek had created for him had far exceeded even his highest expectations. Having spent so long living as a shell of his former self, relying on prostheses and artificial means to live, Anakin knew that he would never take his health for granted again.

Finally, to make his work out complete, Anakin activated the remote, having set it on the highest level. His lightsaber flashed quickly, with fluidity and grace as he worked through the ever increasing levels of difficulty.

Visions of the duel he'd had with Palpatine flashed through his mind, making his movements even more impassioned as he imagined his dead master taunting him from beyond the grave. _ You mean to rebuild the Jedi Order, do you? You who destroyed it in the first place? Don't you realize that you will never be accepted by them again? You never were- they rejected you from the start, remember? What makes you think they'd take you back now?_

Anakin ended the program abruptly, and pushed away the remote with a frustrated push of his hand. He then looked at the red blade in his hand. A Sith blade…

Turning it off he stared at it, frustrated by the angst that had suddenly beset him. _Rebuild the Jedi Order? You? You're not worthy…you never will be… not now, not after everything you've done…_

Anakin's hand gripped the hilt of the weapon tightly, and he was about to throw it against the wall when a voice halted him.

"Anakin?"

He turned quickly, startled by the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. Obi-Wan stood before him, and Anakin had to wonder how long he'd been standing there.

"When did you get here?" Anakin asked, clipping the lightsaber back onto his belt.

"A short time ago," Obi-Wan replied, studying him closely. Something was bothering him, something big.

"I was just thinking I'd like to put a new crystal in this," he said, indicating the lightsaber at his side. "I don't think a red blade is quite fitting anymore somehow."

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was covering for something; he had never been good at lying. _Except when he hid his marriage from you for three years..._

"No, not fitting at all," Obi-Wan replied at last. "I don't suppose you have any spare crystals lying about, do you?" he quipped.

"No, I'm afraid not," Anakin replied as he took a towel out of a nearby cabinet. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin ran the towel over his sweat soaked hair, an idea forming in his mind.

"Perhaps you'd like to go to the Temple then," he suggested. "There's bound to be some there since the building has been closed up all these years."

Anakin stopped as he wiped the sweat from his face, the thought of going to the Temple filling him with a sense of utter dread.

"Anakin? Is there a problem?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"No," Anakin replied, continuing to dry his bare arms next. "Why would there be?"

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll meet you on the landing platform in say, half an hour?"

Anakin nodded. "Very well," he replied, draping the towel around his bare shoulders. "I'll be there."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin walked away, sensing more than ever how uneasy Anakin was. He couldn't help that Anakin's return to the Jedi Temple would be a very difficult moment for him, and a turning point on his road to redemption.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The meal that Yoda had set before the twins was anything but appealing; however the two of them were so engaged in Yoda's narrative that neither of them even noticed. They knew so little of their father's childhood that they devoured every word he said.

"Anakin was nine years old when Qui Gon Jinn brought him to the Jedi Council," Yoda told them. "Scared he was, though denied it he did. Thoughts of his mother consumed him."

"Did you test him?" Luke asked.

Yoda nodded. "Tested he was. Remarkable his abilities were, even untrained. Highest midichlorian count ever seen, he had. And yet, something unsettling there was about him."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look at this point. "Is that why the Council refused to train him?" Leia asked.

Again Yoda nodded. "A difficult decision it was not to train him," he explained. "His age was one part of it. The great fear we sensed in him another. Fear tainted with anger, both leading to the Dark Side."

"But he was trained," Luke pointed out. "Despite your rejection of him."

"Trained he was," Yoda concurred with a nod of his head. "Qui Gon was certain that your father was the Chosen One, created by a vergence in the Force, the one spoken of in Jedi legend. Took him as his padawan, Qui Gon did."

"But Qui Gon was killed," Leia said, remembering what Obi-Wan had told them. "Killed by a Sith, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Yoda replied, a hint of sadness in his large eyes. "A Sith named Darth Maul," he told the twins. "As he lay dying he asked Obi-Wan to train young Anakin."  
Luke and Leia nodded, remembering how saddened Obi-Wan had been at this point in his narrative.

"Our father must have been sad too," Leia pointed out. "Weren't he and Qui Gon close?"

"Anakin was devastated by Qui Gon's death," Yoda replied. "Always very emotional, your father was. But Obi-Wan took him under his wing, too attached he was to him I think. A master should not be so attached to his padawan. Discipline becomes problematic."

"Is that what you think happened to our dad?" Luke asked.

Yoda considered the boy's question for a moment before responding. "Difficult to say," he replied at last. "Perhaps the fate of the Chosen One was to fall into Darkness," he continued. "Anakin was never an easy boy to control. Obi-Wan did the best he could."

"Why didn't he know our father was being manipulated by Palpatine?" Leia asked. "Why didn't any of you know?"

Luke was surprised by his sister's question; and yet he was glad she had asked it, for he had wanted to do so himself.

"Your father told no one of his marriage to Senator Amidala," Yoda replied. "Expelled from the Order he would have been had it been known," he continued. "So kept it secret he did. And Palpatine too hid his true nature from us. We did not know he was a Sith until it was too late to stop him."

"If only he had confided in someone," Luke said. "Surely if he had come to one of you and told you what he was going through you would not have turned him away."

Yoda was reluctant to tell the twins of the day Anakin had come to him and told him of his visions; visions of someone dying, of someone close to Anakin, visions that would eventually drive him to the Dark Side in his desperation to prevent them from coming true.

"Your father came to me not long before his turn to the Dark Side," he told them, deciding to come clean. "Troubled with visions he was, visions of someone close to him dying."

Luke and Leia were astonished to hear this. "He told you he'd dreamed of our mother dying?" Luke asked incredulously.

"He did not tell who it was he dreamed of," Yoda told them. "Only that it was someone he cared about deeply."

"And what did you tell him?" Leia asked.

Yoda sighed, knowing that what he was about to say would not be easy for the twins to hear. "Told him I did that he must learn to let go of those he feared to lose," he said.

Luke and Leia were silent for a moment, trying to imagine how their father had received this advice. They both knew that the thought of losing their mother would have been something that their father could never let go of; he had sacrificed his very soul to save her. Let go of her? Not in a thousand years could he have done such a thing.

"You didn't know he was talking about his wife?" Luke asked, having a hard time believing it.

"I knew nothing of a wife," Yoda replied. "No one did. Anakin trusted no one with his secrets," Yoda said at last. "Not even Obi-Wan. Following the code was never easy for him; his marriage to your mother went against the very heart of the Code."

"You mean not being allowed to love anyone?" Leia asked. "That stupid rule?"

Yoda looked at Leia, her comment not terribly surprising to him given what he had just told them. "A rule the Jedi lived by for thousands of years," he told her. "One that Anakin knew full well when he decided to marry your mother."

"Well I think it's a stupid rule," Leia insisted. "Our father would still be a Sith if it weren't for the love he has for us, and we have for him."

Yoda nodded, unable to deny her statement. "Time to resume our meditation," he said, deciding to put an end to what was soon becoming a debate. "Come along, young ones."

_Coruscant _

Anakin stopped the speeder in front of the Jedi Temple. The sight of the massive flight of stairs heralded memories of that horrific night fifteen years earlier; and for a moment Anakin could not will himself to release the controls of the speeder. Obi-Wan looked at him, sensing his uneasiness.

"Everything alright, Anakin?" he asked, knowing full well that things were far from alright.

"Fine," Anakin lied, removing his hands at last, leaving sweat prints on the steering mechanism. "Let's go."

The two men got out of the speeder and walked over to the foot of the staircase. Anakin walked up the steps beside Obi-Wan in silence, the sound of thousands of footsteps echoing in his mind. Part of him wanted to stop, to turn back and run away from the memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. With each step he took, his mouth grew drier, his palms grew sweatier, and his heart beat harder, until he could hear it throbbing in his ears.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to Anakin when they reached the enormous door at the entrance of the temple. "Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly.

Anakin looked at him in surprise, realizing at once why Obi-Wan had suggested coming here. It had nothing to do with crystals, and everything to do with facing the past. Anakin wasn't sure if he ought to feel betrayed or grateful. Still, there was no way he could avoid it any longer; the past was not going away.

"Yes," Anakin said at last. "At least…I think so," he added.

Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Come on," he said. "We'll do this together."

Anakin nodded, grateful to have Obi-Wan's support.

As the two men walked through the vestibule, only the sound of their boots upon the ceramic floor broke the oppressive silence of the enormous space. To Anakin, however, the place was anything but silent. As he passed by the site of the horrific slaughter he had led, the sounds of screams filled his ears, the screams of the dying, of those who had been his comrades crying for mercy, the screams of younglings. Anakin could feel their agonized presences, as though the ghosts of every Jedi he had slain on that day had been waiting here for him to return. They surrounded him, their pain and the agony of their betrayal oppressive and overwhelming.

Anakin stopped, unable to continue. He ran his hands into his hair, his heart racing wildly. Obi-Wan stopped and turned to look at him, knowing that he was close to the breaking point.

"Anakin?" he said simply.

Anakin's eyes, wide and full of anguish, turned to Obi-Wan. "What have I done, Obi-Wan?" he asked. "What have I done??"  
Obi-Wan did not reply; for he knew the question was a rhetorical one. This moment of catharsis was a long time coming and crucial if Anakin were to ever be fully redeemed.

"I…I killed them, Obi-Wan," Anakin said next, his eyes moving around the room as though he could see the dead bodies he had left in his murderous wake. "All of them! They…they tried to defend the younglings, but I killed them all, and then I …" he stopped as the full horror of what he had done came crashing down upon him full force. He sank to his knees, crushed by the guilt and sorrow he felt. "The younglings!" he whispered, "I slaughtered them all, even the babies…even the babies…" he dropped his face into his hands, his body wracked with sobs.

Obi-Wan watched as his friend had a complete emotional breakdown, the horror of what he had done tearing him apart. Part of him wanted to comfort his long time friend, the friend who had saved his life more times than Obi-Wan wanted to consider, the friend who would have given his own life to save his. And yet, there was another part of Obi-Wan who felt that what Anakin was suffering was a fitting punishment for the atrocities he had committed. No doubt he would carry the guilt of his crimes with him for the rest of his life; and perhaps that was the most fitting punishment of all.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The breakdown that Anakin was suffering sent shockwaves through the Force, shaking his twins out of their deep meditative state.

Luke and Leia opened their eyes with a start and looked at one another in alarm. Yoda too opened his eyes, shaken by the crisis that had beset Anakin on the planet below.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked her twin in alarm. "Why is Dad so ….sad?"

"He's more than sad," Luke replied. "He's in emotional agony," he told her. He looked at Yoda. "Do you know what is going on, Master Yoda?"  
Yoda nodded slowly. "He is at the Temple," he said. "He is remembering."

"Remembering?" Leia asked.

"The night of the Jedi Purges," Luke told her. "Order Sixty-Six."

"Oh," Leia said quietly, the thought of her beloved father having committed such atrocities chilling her. "Poor Daddy," she said as tears filled her eyes. "He needs us, Luke."

Luke nodded. "I know," he said, glancing at Yoda, wondering if Yoda had enough compassion in him to allow the twins to go their father in his time of need.

Yoda knew that what Anakin was going through was necessary; and yet, the agony he felt emanating from him was more than even he could bear.

"Go to him, we will," he said at last the twins. "Come younglings."

_Coruscant _

Obi-Wan had assisted Anakin to the Council chamber, where he took a seat in one of the long abandoned chairs. Anakin could not help but think of the last time he had been in this room, on the day he had made the most difficult decision of his life. How different his life would have been had he made a different choice!

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. "How could I have done such a thing?" he asked softly, tears still rolling down his face. "How could I have allowed him to convince me that it was the right thing to do?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "How could he possibly justify such a thing?"

"He told me that the only way to save Padmé was to immerse myself in the Dark Side," Anakin replied, looking down at his hands clasped between his knees. "And that only by killing the Jedi would I be immersed in the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "If only I had known what you were going through," he said. "I should have known, Anakin. As your master, I should have sensed the turmoil you were going through."

Anakin looked up at him. "How could you have known?" he asked. "You knew nothing of my marriage to Padmé; I went to great lengths to make sure of that. Besides, you were gone when all of this happened, remember? You had been sent to deal with Grievous."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know," he replied. "But still…if only I had known, if only…" he stopped, realizing the futility of dwelling on what might have been. "Not a day has gone by since Mustafar that I haven't relived that horror," he said. "When we saw the security holos of what happened here, Master Yoda and I knew we had to do something to stop you. I begged him to let me confront Sidious. The thought of having to fight you…" he stopped.

"I gave you no choice," Anakin stated. "And then what I did to Padmé," he added, covering his face with his hands as his emotions overcame him again.

"Padmé has forgiven you, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him. "She always had faith in you; even after Mustafar she still believed there was good yet in you. Her love for you saw her through the dark times, and it will see you through this as well."

Anakin nodded, and looked up at him again. "I don't deserve her love," he said softly, "or her forgiveness. Neither hers nor yours," he added.

"That's the funny thing about forgiveness," Obi-Wan commented with a hint of a smile on his face. "It's not something we can give back once it is given to us, no matter how little we think we deserve it." He stopped and looked down at his own hands, which he rubbed together nervously. "I'm not sure I will ever forgive myself for leaving you the way I did on Mustafar," he admitted quietly. "But I couldn't kill you, Anakin," he continued, "I just couldn't. Perhaps that makes me a coward, I don't know. All I knew was that you were my brother, my best friend; and the thought of taking your life was more than I could bear."

"If you had killed me, I never would have known my children," Anakin pointed out, "or had the chance to make amends for all that I have done. I have that chance now, Obi-Wan. I've suffered through Hellfire to get here, but I deserve to suffer for all that I've done. I know that I will feel the guilt of my crimes as long as I live; but I deserve that too. All I want now is to do my best to atone for what I've done."  
Obi-Wan smiled. "You're already well on your way to doing that, Anakin," he assured him.

"Daddy?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked over to see Luke and Leia in the doorway of the enormous chamber, with Yoda at their side. Anakin knew that his children had felt his pain, for the three of them were connected in a way that went beyond the Force bond that linked all Jedi, beyond the blood bond that linked them as kin. He opened his arms wordlessly, needing them more than he had realized until the moment he had heard his daughter's voice call his name. Luke and Leia ran over to him and embraced him tightly; assuring him without the need of words that he had their unconditional and unwavering love, no matter what.

Yoda walked over to stand beside Obi-Wan, both of them knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the Chosen One had found redemption at last.

14


	105. Chapter 105

105

_Coruscant _

Padmé, Sola, their mother and Sola's daughters returned to the estate close to dinner time, all of them laden with parcels.

"I'm exhausted," Padmé declared as she sat down in a high back upholstered chair in the parlor.

"I think we are all tired," Jobal agreed, taking a seat herself. "Except for those two," she said, looking at her elder granddaughters who hurried upstairs to check out their purchases. "Honestly, where to they get the energy?"

Padmé smiled. "I wonder the same things about Luke and Leia," she replied. "They're never still. Of course, I like to blame Anakin for that."

Jobal laughed. "You do like to tease him, don't you?"

"Oh believe me, he gives as good as he gets," Padmé assured her mother. "He's merciless."

Sola smiled. "You two are so crazy about each other," she commented. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you found one another again."

"So am I," Padmé replied. "The years we spent apart were so difficult," she told her. "Knowing that he was living as Darth Vader was almost worse than thinking he was dead."

"I'm sure," Sola replied. "Well there doesn't seem to be any trace of Darth Vader in him now."

Padmé shook her head. "No, Darth Vader is gone now," she averred. "But you know, even when he was still Darth Vader, I didn't love him any less, nor him me. I know that must sound crazy, but it's true."

"I suppose you saw a side of him no one else did," Jobal commented.

"Yes, so did the twins," Padmé agreed. "They saw it even before I did, actually. They could see that there was still enough Anakin Skywalker in him to be redeemed. I have to admit that I had my doubts; but they never did. They believed in him from the moment they learned that he was their father, and never gave up on him."

"They are remarkable, your twins," Sola said. "Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They are still on the ship," Padmé told her. "Part of their punishment for last night's stunts."

"I still can't believe they did that," Jobal said.

"Neither can I," Padme said. "I blame Anakin for that," she said with a smile, earning a laugh from her mother and sister.

"Excuse me, Milady," a protocol droid said, appearing in their midst. "General Kenobi needs to have a word with you."

Padmé looked up at it, growing alarmed at once. "Where is he?" she asked, standing up.

"In the main hall," the droid replied.

Padmé excused herself from her mother and sister and hurried out to the hallway, wondering what mischief Luke and Leia had managed to get into in her and Anakin's absence from the ship.

"Padmé, I'm sorry to disturb you," Obi-Wan began, realizing that this was the first time the two of them had been alone together another since Dagobah.

"It's alright," she replied. "What is it? What have they done now?"

Obi-Wan didn't understand for a moment who she meant, and then shook his head. "Oh, it's not the twins," he assured her. "It's Anakin."

"Anakin?" she said, her alarm skyrocketing. "What about him? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"He is upstairs," Obi-Wan replied. "He needs you."

"Tell me what is going on, Obi-Wan!" she cried. "What happened to him?"  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I took him to the Jedi Temple," he told her.

"Why?"

"Under the guise of replacing the crystal in his lightsaber," he told her. "You know how he won't use his old one," he reminded her.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, that's why he asked you to give him the red one back," she remembered. "So? What is so terrible about replacing a…oh no...He didn't have a problem with it, did he?" She remembered how Anakin had once told her how difficult a task it was to set the crystal in place, and how it could be disaster if a lightsaber were activated without it being properly aligned. "Please tell me he isn't hurt!" she cried.

"No, no it's nothing like that," he assured her. "He had an emotional catharsis while at the temple," he explained. "The memories of the night of the purges, the younglings," he added.

"Poor Ani," she said softly, not needing any further explanation. "Where is he?"

"He's in your bedroom," Obi-Wan told her. "The twins are with him," he added. "Master Yoda brought them as soon as they sensed his distress."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," she said, and then hurried up the stairs, bracing herself to deal with the emotional fall out of Anakin's breakdown.

Padmé entered the bedroom and looked around for a moment. She saw Anakin standing in front of the window looking outside. Luke and Leia met her at the door.

"It's okay kids," she told them, not taking her eyes from Anakin. "You can go downstairs now."

"We want to help," Leia protested.

Padmé turned to look at her. "It's alright," she told her gently. "I know you mean well, but there isn't a lot you can do right now. Your dad needs to work through this himself."

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked her.

Padmé looked back at Anakin. "Just be here for him," she told her son. "Go on now; dinner should be ready by now."

"Do you want me to bring you and Dad something?" Leia asked, desperate to help.

Padmé looked at her, touching her face softly. "Yes, that would be wonderful, thanks honey."

Leia smiled, pleased that she could do something. And then she left with Luke.

Padmé closed the door behind the twins and turned back to Anakin.

"Anakin?" she said, walking over and sitting on the edge of their bed. "Come and talk to me."

Anakin turned and looked at her, startling her with the look of utter desolation in his eyes.

"I don't know how you can bear to be in the same room as me," he told her quietly. "After everything I've done. I'm a monster, Padmé; I'm not worthy of you."

Padmé frowned. "I disagree," she replied. "You are not a monster, Anakin. You've made mistakes, but you …"

"Mistakes?" he said, cutting her off. "Padmé what I've done can't simply be excused by calling it a mistake. I murdered hundreds of innocent people, many of them younglings! I almost killed you! _You!! _ My angel! How could I have done such a thing??"

"I can't answer that for you," she told him, looking up at him, holding her hands out to him. "All I can tell you is that you aren't the same man you were when you committed those atrocities. You have changed, Ani. There is no doubt in my mind."

Anakin nodded as he walked over to her. "I have, I know that," he replied, taking her hands. "But that doesn't take away from the fact I did it, all of it. I destroyed the Jedi, I murdered…I betrayed you, the best part of my life, the best part of me…"

He covered his face with his hands, fighting to control the chaos of emotions that filled him. Anakin fell to his knees before her, almost as though in supplication. Padmé's eyes filled with tears as she watched him, feeling his pain as clearly as though it were her own. She reached out and put a hand on his head, softly ruffling his hair in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I …I don't know what else to say, what I can possibly say to make this go away."

Anakin looked up at her. "You can't say anything," he told her as fresh tears rolled down his face. "There is nothing to be said to make this go away. I will have to live with this for the rest of my life, Padmé; and perhaps that's what I deserve for what I've done. To never know peace again, to never be whole again..."

"Ani," she said softly, cradling him to her, his sorrow spilling over into her. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, pressing his face to her warm, comforting body. She held him as he wept; doing her utmost to give him the strength he would need to see him through this.

"How is your father?" Obi-Wan asked the twins.

"He's in rough shape," Luke replied with a frown.

"I've never seen him so upset," Leia added.

"To be expected it is," Yoda said. "Facing his past he is."

"Is he going to be alright?" Luke asked.

"In time, yes I believe so," Obi-Wan replied. "He has the two of you," he pointed out, "and your mother. You will all need to help him through this."

"We're not going to let him down," Leia averred. "We'll do whatever it takes to help him through this."

Yoda nodded. "Blessed Anakin is to have you all," he commented. "See him through this, you will."

"As painful as his experiences are for him now, they will be invaluable to him once he can deal with them," Obi-Wan said.

"How can they be anything but painful to him?" Luke asked, not understanding.

"Your father is one of a kind, Luke," Obi-Wan told him. "He is the only person who has ever returned from the Dark Side. Think of what he could teach the future Jedi about the Dark Side! No one has ever had the experiences he has had. They will be crucial to establishing a new, stronger order of Jedi Knights. Starting with the two of you."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, their importance more than a little intimidating.

"What if he doesn't want to share his experiences?" Leia asked. "What if he just wants to forget about it and move on with his life? Won't you allow him to do that?"

Neither Yoda or Obi-Wan had considered this; but given the reaction Anakin was having to facing his past, it was a distinct possibility. And yet, how could they not use his experience?

"You have never let him live his life," Luke pointed out, reading their thoughts easily. "He has never been able to live his life the way he wanted to."

"That's not true, Luke," Obi-Wan replied defensively.

"Yes it is," Leia piped up. "He was a slave until he was nine, and then he became a padawan, which is a lot like being a slave from what I can see. Being forced to live according to the rules and regulations imposed upon him by the Jedi, having to hide his marriage, forcing him to the point of desperation where he turned to the Dark Side to save Mom…how can you say he's ever lived his own life the way he wants? He's been a slave his whole life, in one way or another."

"If redemption Anakin seeks, then amends he must make," Yoda said. "Rebuilding the Order, his destiny it is."  
"He cannot escape his destiny, younglings," Obi-Wan added. "He is the Chosen One; his destiny was determined from before he was born. He must follow it through, no matter what."

Neither Luke nor Leia agreed with the Jedi Masters, but knew enough to keep their mouths shut at this point. Another thing they knew was that their mother would not permit the Jedi to dictate the course of Anakin's life again, not now, not after everything they had been through.

"Dinner is served," a household droid announced at the doorway.

Luke and Leia stood up and left the room at once.

"Problematic this could be," Yoda commented once they had left.

"The twins are very protective of their father," Obi-Wan replied as they made their way out of the room, "very possessive. It's to be expected."

Yoda nodded. "Perhaps," he concurred, "but unique this situation is. They do not have the luxury of being possessive when their father is a man of such importance and destiny."

Obi-Wan could see Yoda's point of view; and yet, he could also understand how the twins felt. How much more did the galaxy have the right to expect of Anakin? And how much more of his life was he expected to give up for it?

"Anakin, come and sit down," Padmé said, stroking his hair gently. "You're exhausted."

Anakin rose to his feet and looked down at her. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Padmé stood up and pushed his cloak from his shoulders, and then took his hand. "Come on," she said, "sit down."

Anakin sat down on the side of the bed, running his hands through his hair. Padmé sat on the bed behind him and commenced massaging his shoulders. "You're in knots," she told him. "My poor Ani," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Anakin closed his eyes. "Angel," he said softly. "I don't understand how you can forgive me," he said sadly. "I don't deserve you."

"Anakin, stop saying that," she chided him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you and I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself."

"How can I?" he said turning and looking at her. "How can I forgive the unforgiveable?"

Padmé sighed, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"Ani, listen to me," she said. "You have made amends for the crimes you committed in the past. You destroyed the Sith, remember? You are dismantling the evil legacy Palpatine left, and restoring freedom and peace to the galaxy. Don't you think that counts for something?"

"Yes, I know it does," Anakin admitted. "But I helped Palpatine build the Empire, remember? I helped him destroy the Jedi; I put him in the position to do all those things. I turned against the Jedi, I…"

"You were manipulated by Palpatine since you were nine years old," she countered. "You trusted him, Anakin. He saw your potential when you were a boy, and he befriended you in order to use you. And the Jedi did nothing to stop him."

Anakin turned to look at her. "So what are you saying?" he asked. "That the Jedi are to blame?"

"I'm saying that they are partially to blame, yes," she replied. "Palpatine hid under their noses for years, Anakin; all the while he was grooming you, gaining your trust and eventually using that trust to use you to his own ends. They should have seen what was happening, Anakin. They should have known what was going on, but they didn't. I'm not saying it's entirely their fault, but they must shoulder some of the blame, particularly Obi-Wan. He was your master; he should have known what you were going through. I should have known," she concluded sadly.

Anakin turned his body so that he was facing her. "Don't you dare say that," he admonished her. "Do you hear me?? Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened to me!"  
Padmé took his face in her hands. "I want to help you," she said, stroking his face softly. "But I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"What you are doing right now is far more than I ever imagined possible," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Loving me, forgiving me, giving me another child, and standing by me despite everything; that means more to me than you can imagine."

Padmé smiled, and pressed her face against his shoulder, holding him close, knowing that for now, that was all he needed her to do for him.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered to him.

Anakin closed his eyes against the tears that rose to them. "I love you," he told her as he held her closer. "More than anything this galaxy."

11


	106. Chapter 106

106

A light tap was heard at the door, and Anakin released Padmé and looked over to see it open and Leia appear with a tray in her hands.

"Hi," she said, walking into the room. "I thought you might be hungry," she said.

"We are," Anakin told her, getting off the bed. He smiled at his daughter, taking the tray from her hand. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Leia smiled, pleased that she had been able to do something for her Dad.

"Have you eaten?" Padmé asked her as she got off the bed too.

"Not yet," Leia replied, watching her father set the tray on the small table in the room.

"Why don't you bring your dinner up here?" Padmé suggested. "You and Luke both. Is that alright with you?" she asked Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely," he replied. "I would appreciate the company," he added, looking at Leia.

Leia smiled more. "I'll go get Luke and be right back," she said, and then bounded from the room.

"That was a great idea," Anakin said as he pulled a chair out for Padmé. "The two of them are like a tonic."

Padmé nodded. "They are," she agreed, taking a seat. She picked up her fork, wondering if she ought to suggest to Anakin what she had been thinking of. "Ani, I have an idea," she said as last.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think we should go to Naboo," she told him. "Just the four of us. You need some time away from all this."

The thought of retreating to the secluded beauty of the Lake District with his family appealed to Anakin tremendously. And yet, how could he walk away from everything now?

"I don't know," he said at last. "How can I leave now? With things so unsettled?"

Padmé could certainly understand how he felt; but she also that Anakin was in no shape to run an Empire right now. "You could delegate some of the responsibilities," she suggested.

"Delegate?" he replied. "I'm the emperor, Padmé. How can I do that without losing the respect of my people?"

"Everyone knows that you plan on making changes," she countered. "Perhaps you could appoint a team to come up with a plan of action," she suggested. "Comprised of individuals from both the Empire and the Alliance," she continued as the idea took form in her mind. "They could be commissioned to come up with a plan to ensure a smooth transition to the system you envision. They could be working on this while we're on Naboo. I would be more than happy to help you. What do you think?"

Anakin reached over and took her hand. "What do I think?" he said, fondling her hand gently. "I think not only are you breathtakingly beautiful, but you are also brilliant," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Does that mean you like the idea?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I think it's a fantastic idea," he said.

Luke and Leia entered the room at this point, each of them carrying a tray of dinner with them.

"How do you two feel about going to Naboo for a vacation?" Anakin asked as the twins joined their parents at the table.

"A vacation? Where?" Luke asked.

"Naboo," Anakin told him. He looked at Padmé. "Your mother thought a few weeks off might do me some good right now," he added.

"I think that's a great idea," Leia said. "You need a break, Daddy. Naboo is the perfect place."

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin replied.

"So when do we leave?" Luke asked.

"We have a few things to put in place first," Padmé replied. "But they shouldn't take too long."

"Great," Luke replied with a smile. "I can hardly wait."

Yoda had eaten a meager meal, as was his custom, and had retired to the room that had he had been provided with to meditate.

The conversation he'd had with the Skywalker twins had unsettled him greatly. It was not that he thought they had a valid point; no, rather it was their attitude, their stubbornness, their refusal to see things from the Jedi's point of view. Yoda had always worried that the offspring of Anakin Skywalker would be just like him, and that all the hopes he and Obi-Wan had placed upon them would be in vain. _Surely they could see how important Anakin's experience with the Dark Side was, _he pondered; _surely they realized that he owed it to the galaxy to prevent the Dark Side from ever claiming another soul again…_

Yoda's meditation was interrupted by a light rap on the door of his room.

"Come in, Obi-Wan," he called.

The door opened and Obi-Wan entered, not at all surprised that Yoda had sensed his presence.

"Are you as troubled about the twins as I am?" Obi-Wan asked simply.

Yoda sighed deeply. "Love their father, they do," he replied. "Natural it is that they want to protect him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, it is," he agreed. "But their father is not an ordinary man," he pointed out.

"No, he is not," Yoda concurred.

"I'm not sure how to make them see our point of view," Obi-Wan remarked as he took a seat. "But we must. We cannot let Anakin's experiences be lost to the ages; they are simply too valuable."

"Don't you think what Anakin wants ought to be considered also?"

Yoda and Obi-Wan were startled by the voice and turned to see the spectral image of Qui-Gon Jin in the room with them.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, overjoyed to see his old master again after so long. "How is this possible?"

Qui-Gon smiled in the same gentle, indulgent way that Obi-Wan knew so well. "I have learned many things since last we saw one another, Obi-Wan," he replied. "Death is not the end, my friend; rather, it is simply a new beginning."

"Teach others, you must," Yoda said. "If return the Jedi can to this world then help us they can to rebuild the order."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I have been, Master Yoda," he replied. "I have been very busy," he added with a smile. "And so have you it seems," he continued.

"You are aware of Anakin's redemption?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "He is the Chosen One, just as I knew him to be from the moment I met him."

"Yes, the Chosen One he is," Yoda agreed. "Returned from the Dark Side, he has. A great teacher he will make."

Qui-Gon did not reply at once, but merely stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Have you asked him if this is what he wants to do?" he asked at last.

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at one another, surprised by the question, particularly coming from Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Well, no," Obi-Wan admitted. "But it only stands to reason that he will be a highly influential teacher. He is the only one who has returned from the Dark Side," he explained. "Surely you can see how crucial it is that he shares his experiences with others in order to prevent what happened to him from ever befalling anyone else."

Qui-Gon looked from one man to the other. "But is that what Anakin wants?" he asked.

Neither Yoda nor Obi-Wan could answer the question, which gave Qui-Gon an opening to continue.

"I am aware of what has been going on," he said. "I felt the agony Anakin went through at the Temple, the pain he still feels even now. It may take him a life time to come to terms with what he did there all those years ago, and it will only be due to his wife and children that he will ever do so. If you ask him to relive his fall to the Dark Side, he will never get past it, and he will never have a chance to know peace in his life. Is that what you want? Is that the punishment you have meted out for him for his crimes?"

"No!" Obi-Wan said at once. "No, of course not! We do not mean to punish him, Qui-Gon; but how can we allow his experiences to be lost to the ages?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "You are speaking of him as though he were a slave again," he commented. "Without rights, without a say in what course his life journey takes. Anakin has been a slave his entire life; first to the Hutts, then to the Jedi Order, and lastly to the Sith. Don't you think it's time he is permitted to live a life of his own choosing?"

Neither Yoda nor Obi-Wan knew what to say at this point. They had heard this same argument voiced by the children of Anakin, but somehow coming from them it seemed simply the protectiveness that any child feels for a parent. Coming from Qui-Gon, it somehow seemed to carry more weight.

"The Sith has been destroyed," Qui-Gon continued, seeing that he had finally managed to get the two Jedi to consider what he was saying. "Anakin destroyed it; it will never return to the galaxy, he has seen to it. If that is the only reason that you feel compelled to force Anakin to spend the rest of his life reliving the hell he has lived in for the past fifteen years, then I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that if you want to convince him, or his family, or me for that matter."

At last, Yoda nodded. "Right you are, Qui-Gon," he said. "Suffered enough Anakin has," he added. "Suffering he is right now."

"Yes, he is," Qui-Gon agreed. "And as much as I hate to say it, the Jedi must take some responsibility for what happened to Anakin," he said, deciding to put all the cards on the table. "Sidious spirited him away from right under your noses," he continued. "No one even suspected it; no one did anything to stop it."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the floor at this point, as Qui-Gon's words hit him hard. No, no one had done anything to stop it; no one had even known what was happening to Anakin until it was too late. _And then what did you do? You used his wife to hunt him down, and left him to die in a mass of flames…_

"You're right," Obi-Wan said at last. "Absolutely right." He looked up at Yoda. "We let him down," he said quietly. "The Order let him down. We have been saying for years that he betrayed us, but we betrayed him in equal measure. We are supposed to stick together, we are a brotherhood; and yet, we let one of our own be manipulated, and we were too blind to see it happening, too arrogant to believe it could happen, and to impotent to prevent it. Anakin owes us nothing," he concluded, looking back at Qui-Gon. "Thank you, Master, for helping us to see that."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You always were a good pupil, Obi-Wan," he replied.

"And who is this?" Luke asked his parents and sister and then launched into an eerily accurate imitation of Obi-Wan Kenobi giving a lecture about the virtues of the Living Force.

Leia giggled madly at her brother, her cheeks growing pink from laughter. Padmé smiled as she watched the twins doing their best to cheer up their father. They were so young, so innocent; they really had no idea of the complexity of their father's desolation. All they knew was that he was more depressed than they had ever seen him, and it broke their hearts to see him that way.

"Okay, one more," Padmé said, "and then it's time for bed."

"My turn!" Leia said, jumping to her feet. "Who am I?" she asked, getting down on her knees. She looked up at Luke and shook a finger at him. "Do, or do not!" she said in a perfect imitation of Yoda. "There is no try!"

Padmé and Luke both laughed at her antics; however neither could help noticing how quiet Anakin had become again. Looking at him, Padmé could see how distant he had become, how melancholy.

"Okay kids, time for bed," Padmé said, standing up.

Luke and Leia did not question their mother, despite their desire to stay up with her and their father.

"Goodnight Dad," the twins each said in turn, embracing him tightly.

Anakin hugged each of his children in turn, the love and concern for him washing over him, surrounding him and giving him strength.

After embracing their mother next, Luke and Leia left their parents' room. Padmé walked over to where Anakin sat on the loveseat. She stood behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders. "You okay?" she asked.

Anakin glanced back at her, reaching back to capture one of her hands. "Better than I was," he told her. "Those two can really ham it up, can't they?" he commented with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "No doubt about that," she agreed. "I don't think either Obi-Wan or Yoda would find their performance nearly as entertaining as we did."

Anakin shook his head. "No question about that," he agreed.

"So which one do you think had the brilliant idea of sneaking on board Han's ship?" she asked.

"I'd bet my last credit it was Luke," Anakin replied at once. "That boy is so much like me it's frightening."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, he's brilliant, and loving," she told him, "talented and brave," she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just like his father."

Anakin closed his eyes, his wife's unconditional love of him overwhelming him.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" he asked her softly.

"I know," she replied, kissing him again. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	107. Chapter 107

107

"_Gather your men and come with me at once," the young Sith lord said. "We're going to the Jedi Temple."_

"_What are your orders sir?" Commander Blye asked. _

"_Kill them," Darth Vader told him. "All of them."_

"_Yes sir," Blye replied. _

_Transports lifted off, following the Jedi fighter who led the squadron across the darkening city to the Jedi Temple. Vader disembarked and walked to the bottom of the enormous staircase. He waited for the squadron of clones, pulling his hood up as he did so. And then he started up the stairs, with five hundred clones behind him, blasters at the ready. _

_As soon as they entered the building, the carnage began. With lightsaber flashing, Vader killed every living being that crossed his path. Ignoring their pleas for mercy, he slashed viciously, leaving no one alive. _

"_Master Skywalker, what are we going to do?" a 4 year old youngling asked, peeking out from behind one of the chairs in the Jedi Council room. "There are so many of them!"_

_Vader looked down at the boy, not a moment of indecision staying his hand as he raised his weapon and felled the boy with one slash of his deadly blade. Next was the nursery…_

Anakin awoke with a gasp. He sat up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat glistening on his bare torso. If only the visions that had haunted his sleep were mere nightmares; but they were more than that; they were memories. That night so many years earlier was as vivid in his mind now as if it had happened mere days earlier. Anakin ran his hands into his tousled, sweat-soaked hair, doing his utmost to will the images out of his mind.

Padmé turned over, expecting even in her state of semi-slumber to find her husband's warm body to nestle up to. When he wasn't there, she awoke. "Ani?" she said sleepily.

Anakin turned and looked at her. "Right here," he said.

Padmé sat up beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked, running a hand over his broad back. She was dismayed to see that he was trembling.

"I had a nightmare," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, rubbing his back. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, now fully awake.

Anakin shook his head. "What's the point?" he asked. "There's nothing you can do."

"No," she agreed, moving closer to him. "But sometimes it helps to talk nonetheless."

Anakin sighed. "It was the temple," he told her. "The night of the purges. I was in the nursery when I woke up," he told her, the images still fresh in his mind. He looked at her, his eyes shining with tears once again. "How will I ever get past this?" he asked her softly. "How will I ever be able to put that night out of my mind?"

Padmé rested her head against his arm. "I think it will always be a part of you, Ani," she told him. "But in time you will learn to cope with it."

"I don't know," he replied skeptically.

"Ani, you're a strong person," she reminded him. "One of the strongest people I know. You have overcome such adversity in your life, and beaten the odds so many times I can't begin to enumerate them. Plus you have the children and me to help you. We're not going to let you go through this alone, Anakin; I promise you."

Anakin said nothing, but pulled Padmé into his arms. She could feel him still trembling as she held him close, and knew that there would be many nights like this. Anakin would need her more than ever now: her patience, her love and her strength. And she was not about to let him down.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Good morning Commander," Piett said as Han Solo joined him on the bridge.

"Captain," he said. "Admiral," he added, nodding in Tagge's direction.

"Have you heard from Lord Vader, Solo?" Tagge asked.

"Don't you mean General Skywalker?" Han asked with a smile.

Tagge glanced at Piett who merely smiled at the question.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Tagge replied at last.

"No, I haven't," Han replied at last. "Have either of you?"

Piett shook his head, a slight frown on his brow. "No, which surprises me," he said. "It's not like him to go this long without at least checking in."

"I agree," Han replied. "Should we try contacting him?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," Tagge replied. "The Rebel commanders have been asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" Han asked.

"They are wondering what is happening," Tagge replied. "And want to know what Vader…er, I mean Skywalker has in mind. We're sort of standing on the edge of a precipice here, metaphorically speaking. It's natural that they would be anxious."

"Yeah, I guess so," Han said. He looked at his wrist chrono. "It's pretty early, but maybe we ought to contact him."

"I think so, yes," Piett agreed. "I'll do so at once."

_Coruscant _

Padmé headed downstairs, glad that Anakin had at last managed to get back to sleep. She had decided that, for the time being, she would step in for him. He would not have agreed to it had he been himself; but Anakin was in no condition to think rationally. Padmé knew that it was up to her to manage things until he was able to do so himself once again.

"Good morning your majesty," one of the household droids said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Captain Piett has been trying to contact the emperor, Milady," he informed Padmé.

"Oh?" she replied. "Did he leave a message?" she asked.

"No, but he asked that his majesty contact him," the droid responded.

Padmé nodded. "Thank you," she replied, and headed for the office.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Captain Piett, we have a message coming in from the Imperial residence," the communication officer reported.

"Put Lord Vader on at once," Piett replied.

"It isn't Lord Vader," the officer replied. "It's Lady Vader."

Piett frowned, surprised somewhat by this news. He walked over the comm. screen and smiled upon seeing Padmé.

"Good morning, Milady," he said. "I hope I am not disturbing you too early."

"Not at all, Firmus," she replied. "Is there something you require of my husband?"  
"Well, yes," he replied, growing more perplexed by the moment. "It's about the Rebel commanders," he said. "They are anxious to speak with the emperor. What may I tell them, Milady? Will he be returning to the ship later on this morning?"

"No, he won't," Padmé replied. "He's not well right now, and I will be acting in his stead for now."

Piett was more than a little shocked by this news. "I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "I was not aware that he was ill," he added.

Padmé did not want to get into the particulars of Anakin's condition with Piett over the comm. "I will fill you in when I come onboard," she told him. "I'm just about to have breakfast with my children and then I will come on board."

"Very good, Milady," Piett replied. "I will await your arrival."

"Thank you, Captain," she replied. "I'll see you soon."

Piett watched as Padmé's image faded from view. He then looked up at Tagge and Han who had witnessed the puzzling conversation.

"It seems the emperor is indisposed," Piett said.

"I suppose even Anakin Skywalker gets sick," Tagge replied.

Han was silent for a moment. "There's more to this than she's letting on," he said at last.

Tagge and Piett looked at him. "What do you mean?" Tagge asked.

Han shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "But I know Milady pretty well," he explained. "She's stressed right now, I can tell."

"Her husband is ill," Piett countered. "It's natural that she would be."

"We'll see when she gets here, at any rate," Tagge put in.

"I suppose so," Piett replied.

_Coruscant _

Luke and Leia joined their mother at the breakfast table a short time later.

"You two are up early," Padmé commented.

"I couldn't sleep," Leia said as she took a seat beside her mother.

"Me neither," agreed Luke. "I had bad dreams," he added.

"So did I," Leia said.

Padmé wasn't surprised by this. "Your father was awake most of the night with them," she told them. "I wonder if that's why you two had them."

"I think so," Leia replied. "He must have been projecting. That happens between Luke and me sometimes," she explained.

"Yes, I know it does," Padmé replied, hoping that the twins would not suffer as much as their father during this crisis. "He's asleep now," she told them. "Hopefully for a while."

"Poor Dad," Leia said. "I wish there was something more we could do for him."

"Your father has to work through this himself," Padmé told her daughter. "All we can do is support him, love him, and listen when he needs to talk."

"Dad will get through this," Luke stated confidently. "He's one of the strongest people I know."

Padmé nodded. "You're right, Luke," she replied. "He will." Padmé looked up as she noticed Obi-Wan enter the room. "Good morning," she greeted him.

"Good morning all," Obi-Wan said in reply. "How are things this morning?" he asked.

Padmé knew exactly what he meant by this. "Anakin is sleeping," she told him. "He had a very rough night," she added.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure of it," he replied. "It will be a long time before Anakin is able to sleep well, I predict."

Padmé frowned, wishing that the Jedi Master had one modicum of tact. "Let's hope not," she replied. "I am going up to the ship after breakfast," she told Obi-Wan. "I think perhaps you ought to come with me."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted. "Oh?"

"I am going to need to explain to Piett why Anakin is going to be out of commission for a while," she told him, "and why I am acting in his stead for the time being."

"You are, Mom?" Leia said with a smile. "That's cool!"

Padmé smiled. "Well, under normal circumstances I'd agree with you," she said. "But it breaks my heart to see your father this way," she added softly.

"Of course it does," Obi-Wan said. "We all hate to see him suffer this way. In fact, Master Yoda and I had a rather meaningful discussion about Anakin last night," he added.

"Is that so?" Padmé asked, growing protective even before she learned the content of their discussion.

Obi-Wan nodded. "As you can imagine, Anakin's experiences are totally unique, and would be an invaluable teaching tool for future Jedi."

Luke and Leia looked at one another, both sensing their mother's mounting tension.

"I know that you feel he owes the Jedi for what he did," Padmé said at last. "But I have to tell you, Obi-Wan, that I am totally against you and Yoda using him the way you plan to. He has been through enough; he has given enough of himself. I don't think it's fair to expect him to give more, to relive his…experiences, as you call them. I won't let you destroy all the progress he has made over the past few months by…"

"Padmé, please let me continue," Obi-Wan said at last, putting a hand up.

Padmé looked at him, folding her arms over her chest. She said nothing, but her expression spoke volumes.

"I was going to say that as much as Anakin's experiences would be a valuable teaching tool," Obi-Wan continued, "we have decided that we will leave it up to him to decide whether or not he wishes to share them."

Padmé was surprised by his words and made no reply immediately.

"You mean you're giving him a choice?" Luke asked finally. "You're going to let him live his life the way he wants? Not the way you think he ought to live it?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Luke," he replied. "Your father has been through enough," he added. "It took two padawans and a very wise Jedi Master to make us see that; but now that we do, we will not push Anakin into doing anything he does not wish to do. His life is his own; he owes us nothing."

Padmé felt her eyes mist over. She reached her hand over and put it on Obi-Wan's. "Thank you," she said softly.

Obi-Wan smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "Thank _you_," he said, "for bringing my best friend back from the Dark Side."

Padmé just smiled in response.


	108. Chapter 108

108

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Welcome aboard, Milady," Captain Piett said with a bow as Padmé reached the end of the ramp, Obi-Wan at her side.

"Hello Captain," she replied, giving him an artificial smile. "I'd like to meet with the rebel commanders as soon as possible," she told him. "Can you arrange that?"

"Of course, Milady," he said as they walked towards the exit. "I'll see to it once."

"Good," Padmé said. "I'd like you, Commander Solo and Admiral Tagge to be there as well."

"As you wish, Milady," Piett replied. "I will contact them at once."

Padmé sighed as she sat down at the conference table. She had not had much sleep herself the previous night, and the fatigue of pregnancy coupled with this made her quite tired. Still, she knew that Anakin was in no shape to deal with this situation; it as up to her to do so.

"Good morning, Milady," Han said as he entered the room.

Padmé did her best to hide her fatigue and worry and looked up at him with a smile. "Hello Han," she said. "How are you?"

Han frowned as he took a seat beside her. "Never mind me," he said. "How are you?"

Han thought he saw a hint of anguish in Padmé's dark eyes, but her armor was thick, and she hid it immediately. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

Han knew that she was hiding her true feelings; but felt it wasn't his place to question her further.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Tagge and the rebel leaders, who all took a seat around the large conference table. Each of them greeted Padmé in turn, paying their respects to her and asking about Anakin.

"Anakin has asked me to put together a committee," she began, deciding not to tell them about Anakin's current emotional state. "One whose sole mandate is to formulate a transition plan to create a new government, a new Republic."

The silence that ensued Padmé's statement spoke volumes. One did not need to be Force sensitive to know how shocked everyone present was.

"The emperor is handing over control of the Empire?" Tagge asked at last.

"No, that isn't what I said," Padmé replied at once. "It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that he means to make changes," she continued. "But the task of dismantling an Empire and restoring a system of democracy is a massive one, and not one that can be accomplished over night. He is looking to experts, people such as you, to offer him suggestions how this can be done in the most expedient and time efficient manner possible."

"The emperor wants us to decide the fate of the galaxy?" Dodonna asked incredulously. "Do I understand this correctly?"  
Padmé sighed, the fatigue she was feeling not helping her remain patient. "My task is to put together a team to do this," she said again. "I am looking to all of you for input. A team such as this will need to be comprised of members of both sides, Imperial officers as well as members of the Alliance. This is the only way a solution will be reached that will be equitable to all involved."

Dodonna nodded in approval. "You know, I never imagined a day such as this would come," he said. "And am excited to be a part of these changes."

Padmé smiled, and looked at Admiral Tagge next. "Admiral?" she asked. "Can I count on your help as well?"

Tagge smiled. "I am, as ever, your humble servant, Milady," he said with a bow of his head. "I too am honored to be a part to his …revolution."

"So where do we start?" Han put in, leaning his forearms on the table top.

Padmé sighed. "Well, first we need to put together a team," she told him. "That is our first job. I want it to be comprised of equal representation from both sides, as well as our Jedi Masters," she added, looking at Obi-Wan.

"You are the consummate politician, Padmé," Obi-Wan reminded her. "You ought to be on this team as well."

"I would be," she agreed, "but right now my husband needs me more. We are going to Naboo for an extended period so Anakin can recuperate. The team will have to operate without the two of us for a while."

"I think we can manage that, Milady," Piett put in. "The emperor has earned a break," he added.

"Yes he has," Padmé agreed. "I will keep in contact with you, perhaps Han can be my liaison," she suggested, looking at Han. "I'm sure the twins will miss you if they don't see you for more than a few days," she told him with a smile.

Han grinned. "I'd miss them too," he agreed.

"Let's get started then," she said, pleased at how well her idea had been received.

_Coruscant _

Anakin awoke shortly after noon, disoriented for a moment upon finding himself alone in the bed. He rolled onto his side and looked at the chrono on the nightstand. _No wonder I'm so hungry, _he thought when he saw the time. With a yawn he pushed the covers back and got out of bed, heading to the fresher for a shower.

"Oh, hello Master Ani," Threepio greeted Anakin as he headed downstairs.

"Where is my wife, Threepio?" he asked.

"She hasn't returned from the _Exactor _yet, sir," Threepio replied.

Anakin stopped in his tracks. "Why is she on board the _Exactor_?" he asked.

"I think perhaps you ought to speak to Master Luke and Miss Leia about that, sir," Threepio answered evasively, getting the impression that Anakin was less than happy.

Anakin frowned. "And where are they?" he asked.

"They are in the gymnasium with Master Yoda," Threepio replied, relieved to be able to be of some help finally.

Anakin pushed past him and headed downstairs. "Get me something to eat, will you Threepio?" he called back as he headed into the lower level.

Threepio, who secretly hated being treated like a serving droid, knew better than to say so, and shuffled off to the kitchen to fetch his master some lunch.

"Yes, very good," Yoda said encouragingly as he watched Luke and Leia practice with their lightsabers. The twins had been very happy to see their beloved weapons again, having left them behind on Dagobah many weeks earlier.

Anakin walked into the gymnasium, pleased to see his children engaged in a mock duel. He stood by and watched them, not wanting to disturb them as they concentrated on their exercises. The pride and love he felt for his children was the tonic he needed right now. He'd had a part in creating these two remarkable individuals; but did he deserve them? Did he deserve their love? Luke and Leia had loved him unconditionally from the moment they had first met one another on Alderaan so many months ago. They knew of his crimes, they had even witnessed some of them first hand. And yet, they loved him, they accepted him. _ I'm not worthy, _he told himself as his eyes misted over. _I have never been worthy of them or their mother…_

Luke and Leia stopped, as though on cue, and turned to where their father stood. They had felt his heartache as keenly as though it were their own. Yoda noticed that the twins were no longer engaged, and turned to Anakin as well.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," he said softly, wiping a tear away. "You two are doing very well," he added, trying to smile.

Yoda could see how Anakin was still struggling, and decided to leave him alone with his children. "Enough practice for now, younglings," he told Luke and Leia. "Continue later, we will."

"Yes Master," Luke replied as he and Leia turned off their lightsabers. Yoda left the gymnasium, allowing the twins to be alone with their father.

"Did you get some sleep?" Leia asked as she and Luke walked over to Anakin. "Mom told us you had a rough night."

Anakin nodded. "I did," he concurred.

"So did we," Luke told him. "It's like we knew you were having nightmares."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, sitting down heavily on one of the benches that lined the large room.

"It's not your fault, Daddy," Leia said, sitting beside him and taking one of his large hands. "You can't help what you dream."

Anakin looked down at his daughter's small and in his own, their fingers intertwined. _How did I live for so long without my two precious children in my life? _he thought as he squeezed Leia's hand gently. "No," he agreed softly. "Still, if that night hadn't happened at all, I wouldn't be having these dreams…if that night hadn't happened at all…so much would have been different." He looked up at Leia and then Luke who stood before him. "I would give anything to change that night," he told them as fresh tears filled his eyes. "Anything!"

Neither Leia nor Luke knew what they could say to assuage their father's pain. Leia leaned her head against his arm and squeezed his hand in hers. Luke sat down on the other side of Anakin, and slipped an arm around his waist. Anakin pulled his son close, the physical presence of the twins comforting him, the unconditional love he felt from them bolstering his shattered soul.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

After an afternoon spent in intense discussion, the group that Padmé had assembled had finally put together a list of names. The committee, which was comprised of twelve members, included some of the most influential personalities from within the Imperial elite, the Alliance as well as the Senate.

"I suppose the next step is to invite all of these people here to present our proposal to them," Han said. "Though I can't imagine anybody turning it down," he added with a smile.

"They'd be crazy to," Tagge agreed. "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, if at all."

"I agree," Piett replied. He looked at Padmé. "We will contact the people on this list, Milady," he told her, "the ones not present in this room, that is," he added.

Padmé nodded. "Thank you Firmus," she said. "I'm going home," she added, feeling exhausted. "Arrange to have everyone meet here in twenty-four hours."

"Will Lord Vad…I mean Skywalker be attending this meeting?" Tagge asked her.

"I can't say," she replied. "Perhaps."

Han could tell how tired she was, and stood up as she did. "Allow me to escort you home, Milady," he said.

Padmé looked at him appreciatively. "Thank you Han," she said. "The twins will be happy to see you."

Han smiled, and then escorted Padmé out of the conference room.

"Well gentlemen," Obi-Wan said to the two remaining men. "Let's get on this, shall we?"

_En route to Coruscant _

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, Milady, but there's something more going on with Anakin than the flu, isn't there?" Han asked as they approached Coruscant.

Padmé sighed and looked out the view screen, wondering how much she ought to divulge. Yet, Han was a good friend; Anakin trusted him implicitly, and he was bound to find out sooner or later any way. Luke and Leia were not exactly renowned for their discretion.

"He went to the Jedi Temple yesterday," she told him, still watching out the view screen. "And the memories of what happened there all those years ago came crashing down on him. Hard."

Han nodded in understanding. "That's gotta be tough," he commented.

Padmé turned and looked at Han. "You have no idea, Han," she told him. "He is depressed; he is wracked with grief, with guilt over what he did that night. I've never seen him so desolate."

"Is that why you have decided to take his place temporarily?" Han asked.

Padmé nodded. "He is in no condition to deal with the demands of running and Empire right now," she said. "I am taking him and the kids to Naboo just as soon as this committee is activated. He needs peace, Han; he needs to be somewhere where he can just be Anakin Skywalker, father and husband, and not Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight and ruler of the galaxy."

"I can understand that," Han replied. "And for what it's worth, he's a lucky man to have you and the kids in his corner. That will be what pulls him through this, Milady. Your love for him."

Padmé smiled. "I'm counting on it."

Anakin sat on the pool's edge, dabbling his bare feet in the water as the twins did laps. He had been in with them earlier, but as the sun started to descent into the horizon, he complained that it was too cold for swimming. Luke and Leia, however, were like their mother in their love of the water.

"Five more minutes, guys," he called to them. "It will be dark soon."

"Okay Dad!" they called back.

Anakin stood up and walked over to the cabana to fetch towels for the twins. As he turned around he saw his wife walking towards him, accompanied by Han Solo.

"There you are," he said as she reached him. "I missed you."

Padmé smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I missed you too," she told him. "I went up to get the committee started."

Anakin nodded. "I figured as much," he replied. "Solo," he said, looking at Han. "Good to see you."

"You too sir," Han replied. "I'll watch the kids if you want to go inside," he offered. "I'm sure Padmé has a lot to tell you."

"Thank you Han," Padmé said. "I do, actually."

"Sounds good to me," Anakin replied, handing Han the towels. "I'm freezing out here," he added.

Padmé smiled and linked her arm through his. "Come on, we can't have you freezing to death out here," she teased.

Anakin smiled. "You never take me seriously," he said.

Padmé laughed, happy to see a glimpse of his playfulness. "I'd be much to frightened not to take the galactic emperor seriously," she told him.

Anakin's smile grew, and he shook his head. "See what I mean?" he said as they entered the estate.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go upstairs and get you warmed up."

Upon reaching their room, Padmé closed the door and locked it. "So who did you invite to be on this committee?" Anakin called to her from inside the walk in closet where he was getting some dry clothes.

"I can show you the list," she called back. "I have it on my datapad right here."

"Okay I'll have a look in a minute," he said. "I'm just going to jump in the shower to warm up."

"Alright," she replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Padmé listened as the water turned on in the adjoining fresher. She wondered if she ought to join him, wanting to do something, anything, to take his mind off of his troubles, to make the hurt that he was feeling go away. _But maybe he's not in the mood for that, _she thought as she stood up and started to remove the heavy, elaborate gown she wore. _Maybe it would upset him if I suggested anything right now…but then again, maybe it's just what he needs…maybe he just needs to forget for a while, and feel loved…besides, when is Anakin ever __**not **__in the mood??_

Deciding to follow her initial instincts, Padmé proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing and walked to the fresher. She opened the door, greeted by a wall of heat as she did so. Looking over at the shower stall, Padmé watched Anakin for a moment as he stood under the cascade of water. His eyes were closed as he ran his hands through his long wet hair as the water ran over his broad shoulders and down his back. Suddenly he smiled, as he sensed his wife's presence. He opened his eyes and looked over at her, his eyes sweeping over her naked body as she pulled back the shower door.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked as he held his hand to her.

Anakin shook his head as she put her hand in his. He pulled her to him, his arms encircling her petite body, pressing it close to his large one. Padmé ran her hands up over his hard chest, her eyes locked on his. She did not need to say anything; her actions spoke louder than any words she could summon. In his eyes she could see the depth of his need for her; not merely in a physical sense, but in every sense. She was more than his wife and lover; she was his sanity, his heart and soul, the reason he was able to face each day. The fourteen years he had lived in Darkness were proof positive of his need for her; without her he was lost, empty and soulless.

Anakin bent his tall frame to her, bringing his mouth to hers in a passionate, hunger filled kiss. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck, returning her kiss with equal ardor….


	109. Chapter 109

_**A/N I want to thank everyone for the incredible feedback I have received for this story. Your support and appreciation of my work is valued greatly, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story is coming to an end; but have no fear, I have been working on something new, something quite different. I hope you enjoy it when I am finally ready to post it. May the Force be with you. **_

109

Anakin and Padmé found Han and the twins in the kitchen, where Luke was hunting around for a snack.

"Still hungry after that big dinner?" Anakin asked.

Luke was startled by his father's voice, and bumped his head on a shelf in the fridge. Leia giggled as Luke emerged from behind the fridge door, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Luke replied sheepishly.

Han smiled, the Skywalker twins never ceasing to amaze and delight him. He couldn't help but notice that both Padmé's and Anakin's hair was wet; and had a feeling he knew what had delayed her upstairs. _Hell, that would make any man feel better, _he reasoned.

"Let's go and sit down," Padmé suggested, taking the large plate from Luke's hand.

The twins followed their parents and Han into the adjoining small dining room, where Padmé set down the plate. "Can I get you something, Han?"  
"No thanks, Milady," he replied. "I ate earlier."

"So did Luke," Leia piped up.

Luke just shrugged and started in on the plate of leftovers.

"Han do you have the datapad?" Padmé asked as she took a seat.

"Right here," he said, handing it to her. Padmé activated it and scrolled down a page or two until she found what she wanted. She handed it to Anakin. "This is the list of candidates for the committee," she told him.

Anakin took the datapad and read it over, nodding from time to time as he did so.

"Impressive, most impressive," he said. "This is a real who's who of …" he stopped when his eyes landed on a name he did not expect to see. "Kylantha??" he asked looking up at Padmé in surprise. "Surely this is a mistake!"

Padmé smiled at his reaction. "Well, I thought you might feel that way," she said. "But think of it, Ani. What better way to avert any potential problems she may cause? You have to admit she has reasons to be resentful," she pointed out.

"I removed her from the throne with good reasons," he reminded her.

"I know you did," she agreed. "And I completely support those reasons," she added. "But she is a source of trouble, nevertheless," she pointed out. "She could stir up trouble for you, trouble you don't need. By inviting her to be a part of this committee, you will appeal to her ego, Anakin. She will be completely mollified."

Anakin shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Brilliant," he said at last. "Utterly brilliant. I should have known you had something in mind."

Padmé smiled. "You don't really think I'd let that woman any where near you without a good reason, do you?" she asked.

Han laughed out loud at her comment.

"Who's Kylantha?" Leia asked.

"The former queen of Naboo," Padmé told her.

"Former queen?" Luke asked. "Did you can her, Dad?"

"_Can_ her?" Anakin asked, looking at Han, from whence he suspected the colorful term had originated.

"Yeah, fire her, you know," Luke added.

"Well, yes, yes I did can her, son," Anakin replied. "But your mother is right; she's a potential source of trouble. Having her on this committee is genius," he added, looking back at Padmé. "So what's next?"  
"Next we wait for the people on this list to arrive on board the ship," Padmé said.

"Piett, Tagge and Obi-Wan are contacting them right now," Han put in. "Hopefully by this time tomorrow everyone will be assembled."

Anakin nodded. "Seems like things are in good hands," he said. "I may be out of a job," he added with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Somehow I doubt that," she replied, standing up. "Come on you two," she said to the twins. "Time for bed."

"Alright Mom," Leia said, standing up. She was joined shortly by her brother.

"Night Han," Leia said.

Han gave her a salute. "Night Princess," he said, using the title Leia had come to love.

"Night Daddy," Leia said next, hugging Anakin warmly.

"Goodnight my sweetheart," Anakin said, hugging her back. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," she replied. "Come on, Luke. Think you can go a few hours _without _eating?"

Luke smiled. "Who says I'll have to do that?" he asked.

Padmé and Anakin looked at one another in exasperation.

"Let's go," Padmé said. "Up we go."

An awkward silence ensued after Padmé had left with the twins. Anakin could sense that Han felt uneasy, and realized why.

"Padmé told you about what happened, didn't she?" he asked.

Han nodded, glancing down at his fingers, intertwined on the table top. "Yeah, she did," he replied. "I kinda had the feeling something like that had happened," he added.

Anakin nodded. "It was inevitable that my past would catch up to me," he remarked. "If only I could erase it somehow," he added quietly.

Han was silent for a moment, knowing that whatever words he managed to come up with at this point would seem insignificant in light of what Anakin was going through. Still, he felt compelled to try. Anakin was his hero; more than that, he was his friend, one of his best friends. And friends were there for each other, even if it was just to say so.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you are," Han said at last. "Maybe not the memories, maybe not in the way you'd like; but you are making changes that will make the galaxy a better place."

"I suppose so," Anakin replied.

"Plus you're a great father," Han added. "Those kids are nuts about you."

Anakin had to smile at this point, Han's colorful way of speaking him unarming him again. "I feel the same way about them," he replied. "I can't imagine how I'd get through this without them, without Padmé," he added.

Han nodded. "You're a lucky man, Sir," he said. "To have a family like them. Hope I'm so lucky one day."

"You will be," Anakin replied. "You're a good man, Han Solo; a hell of an officer and a great friend."

Han smiled. "It's an honor that you feel that way," Han replied. "Thank you."

Anakin stood up. "It's been a long day," he said. "Though I don't look forward to falling asleep again," he added with a frown.

"Bad dreams?" Han asked, standing up as well.

Anakin nodded. "The worst," he told him.

"I've had a few of those," Han told him. "Tough to get past them, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Anakin replied as they left the room. "Goodnight Solo."

"Goodnight sir," Han replied. "Hope you sleep well."

"Me too."

Anakin found his wife sitting at her dressing table when he entered their bedroom. She was combing out her long hair, dressed in a long sleeved dressing gown: a picture of feminine beauty.

"Kids gone to bed?" Anakin asked as he walked over to sit on the end of the bed.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "They were very tired."

"They had a busy day," he told her, as he started to pull off his tall boots. "Lightsaber practice with Master Yoda and then swimming with me. That's enough to wear anyone out."

"Yes indeed," Padmé agreed. "Did you enjoy the swim?"  
"No," he answered truthfully as he stood up and pulled off his tunic next. "It's too cold out this time of year for swimming."

Padmé smiled. "It's the middle of summer, Anakin," she reminded him.

"Then it's too cold on this planet," he called as he entered the fresher.

Padmé chuckled to herself as she finished brushing her hair.

"I was thinking we could leave for Naboo tomorrow evening," Padmé said as she and Anakin laid in bed together a short time later.

Anakin nodded. He lay on his side, watching Padmé's face in the moonlight that streamed in through the partially opened window. She turned to him. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," he told her, playing with a stray strand of hair that was splayed over her pillow. "What about your parents?"

"Perhaps they could come with us," she suggested. "Rather than travelling on public transport."

"Sure," he replied, rubbing her hair between his finger and thumb. "Whatever you like."

Padmé watched him for a moment, wondering what was going on in his mind, wishing she had his ability to read him the way he could read her. "Are you alright?" she finally asked.

Anakin looked at her, not releasing the strand of hair. "Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

Anakin smiled. "My beautiful wife surprised me in the shower and seduced me," he told her. "Yes, I'm sure."

Padmé laughed, and rolled onto her side to face him. "I wasn't sure if you would be in the mood," she told him.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "When am I ever not in the mood?" he asked.

Padmé laughed again. "That's exactly what I told myself," she said. "In fact, I…" she stopped as she felt something within her, and put her hand to her abdomen. Anakin became concerned at once.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Padmé looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "I just felt the baby move," she told him.

Anakin's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? You did? You felt her?"

Padmé nodded, stroking her abdomen gently. "Yes, I don't think it's strong enough for you to feel, but I definitely felt someone making their presence felt," she told him.

Anakin reached over and put his hand beside hers. He looked at his hand, as he concentrated all his mental energy on the tiny person growing inside of his wife's body.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Anakin shook his head. "I can't feel it with my hand," he said. "She's too small still; but I can feel her through the Force," he told her. He smiled. "She's a feisty one," he added, looking up at Padmé. "Like her mother."

Padmé smiled. "I think both gene pools are equal in that particular quality," she pointed out. She watched Anakin's face for a moment. "I wish I could do that," she told him. "I wish I could see her the way you do."

"She's part of you, Padmé," he told her. "You are connected in the most extraordinary, sacred way imaginable. That's an incredibly powerful bond," he reminded her.

Padmé nodded. "We should start to think about names soon I guess," she said.

"I suppose so," he agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Well if you're wrong," she began, "and she turns out to be a boy, I'd like to name him after you."

Anakin smiled. "I'm not wrong," he told her. "But thank you. I have an idea for a girl. Do you want to hear it?"

Padmé nodded.

"Amidala," he told her. "What do you think?"

Padmé smiled. "Really? You want to name her Amidala?"

"Absolutely," he told her.

"You know that is Leia's middle name," she pointed out.

Anakin shrugged. "So? Who uses middle names anyway? I don't even have one."

"No?"

Anakin shook his head. "My mother was too poor to give me one," he told her with a smile.

Padmé smiled, taking his face in her hands. "Silly thing," she chided him softly.

"Am I?"

"Yes, very much so."

"How do you put up with me?"

"I have no idea."

Anakin laughed, and pulled her close, burying his face in the soft mass of her hair. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her softly.

Padmé nodded the warmth and scent of his body comforting and reassuring, his powerful embrace even more so. "I love you too," she whispered in the darkness. "Good night, Ani."

"Good night Angel."

Han Solo wandered through the quiet estate alone, knowing that it would be a while before he was able to sleep. His conversation with Anakin earlier had not left his mind, for it had stirred up memories of his own, rather nefarious past.

Of course, it was not Han's fault that he had been abandoned as a child; it was not his fault that his earliest memories were of being found in a Corellian spaceport by a gangster named Garris Shrike. Survival was a powerful instinct, and it often made people do things that they might not do under better circumstances. For instance, had Han been raised in a family like the Skywalker twins were, he would not have felt compelled to become a member of Shrike's band of vagabonds. Han remembered well how Shrike had trained him, and used him in his scheming ventures, first as a beggar, and then, when he was older, as a pickpocket.

No, none of that had been Han's fault; nor his teenage years he spent participating in a variety of illegal schemes and activities. Had he been raised in a loving family, a real family, then perhaps those memories wouldn't come back to him in the dead of night when his conscience got the better of him. Would Anakin Skywalker value his friendship as much as he did if he knew the sort of person Han had once been? Would he want him around his children, influencing and teaching them?

Han made his way to the upper level. As he passed on his way to the guest room he'd been given, he heard the distinctive sound of giggling coming from inside the suite shared by the Skywalker twins. Han smiled, and continued on his way.


	110. Chapter 110

110

Anakin tossed and turned for half the night, his body too tense to sleep for more than a short period of time. What little sleep he did have was tormented with images of Mustafar, as he relived that horrific, unimaginable moment when he had reached out to choke his wife. More than once he awoke with a start, sweating profusely, his body trembling with emotion.

Finally, when he decided he could take no more, he sat up in the bed, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, as though trying to squeeze the images from his mind. He looked over at his wife, her face so peaceful in sleep. Guilt and sorrow choked him, his throat constricting with its bitterness. _How could I have done such a thing to her? Her?? My angel?? I tried to __**kill**__ her!! My beloved angel, who was carrying my children within her…what kind of a monster does such a thing?? _

Anakin got out of bed and stood up, pulling on his sleep pants. He was almost at the door when he heard Padmé's voice in the dark.

"Ani?" she said softly. "Where are you going?"

"Just going to get a drink of water," he told her.

Padmé didn't believe him for a moment. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Anakin walked back to the bed and knelt down at her side. "Go back to sleep," he told her, stroking her hair softly. "You need your rest."

Padmé frowned, his evasiveness not escaping her. "So do you," she told him.

Anakin nodded, still stroking her hair. "Sleep now, Angel," he told her.

Padmé closed her eyes and surrendered once more to sleep, as Anakin watched. The sight of her face brought a constriction to his throat once again. Bending down, Anakin kissed her softly on the mouth. "Forgive me," he whispered to her, and then he stood up and left.

Anakin headed downstairs to the kitchen, deciding a big sandwich would help him sleep.

"May I help you, your majesty?" a droid asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"No," he replied. "I can do it myself."

"As you wish, sir," the droid said as Anakin opened the fridge and began looking for sandwich fixings.

Anakin wasn't the only one who had fancied a late night snack. Luke had woken up hungry, despite having eaten a large snack right before bedtime. He wasn't surprised to find his father in the kitchen, seated at the small table; Luke had sensed his father as he approached the room.

Anakin looked up as his son entered the room.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked.

Luke shook his head.

"Hungry?" Anakin asked, offering him half of his sandwich.

"Always," Luke replied, sitting down beside Anakin and taking the sandwich. "Thanks."

"So what's keeping you awake?" Anakin asked.

Luke shrugged as he ate the sandwich. "I'm not sure," he said between bites. "I think I sensed you," he added. "That you were upset."

"Sorry," Anakin said, looking down at his half eaten piece of sandwich. "I don't seem to have any control of my thoughts anymore. I can't stop thinking about everything I did back then."

Luke nodded. "I guess that's not surprising," he said.

"No, I don't suppose it is," Anakin agreed. "It's fitting, though," he added. "That I am made to pay for what I did this way."

Luke frowned. "I think you're already paid for what you did, Dad," he said.

Anakin looked up at him. "How do you figure that?" he asked.

"You lived in that terrible suit and mask for years," Luke explained. "Alone, in pain, thinking Mom was dead, a slave to that rotten emperor. Don't you think that's punishment enough for what you did?"

His son's word surprised Anakin, and he looked down at his plate again. "I don't know," he replied softly. "I don't know if there's anything that could be considered enough punishment for what I did."

Luke sensed how remorseful his father felt, how desolate; and was anxious to make him feel better somehow. Yet, he felt that whatever he could say would come off as lame and superficial.

"Dad, I've thought a lot about what happened to you since we first met," Luke told him. "And I know I'm just a padawan still, but the way I see it, what happened to you happened for a reason."

Anakin looked up at him. "What reason is that?" he asked. "What reason could possibly justify turning to the Dark Side?"

"I think it was part of being the Chosen One," Luke replied. "You needed to experience the Dark Side in order to destroy it. I think it was part of your destiny."

Anakin had not considered this possibility before, and it certainly did put a different slant on things. "Perhaps," he said at last. "But that doesn't erase the crimes I committed. It doesn't bring back the hundreds of lives I took."

Luke shook his head. "No, nothing can do that," he agreed. "But look at all the good stuff you're doing now, Dad. You're making the galaxy a better place, helping people and putting an end to the cruelty and injustice of the Empire."

"An Empire I helped create," Anakin pointed out.

"Yeah," Luke agreed again, "but you were only doing what your master told you to do."

Anakin smiled grimly at his son's attempts to absolve him from his sins. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, son," he said at last. "But I can't blame Palpatine for everything. Free will is something every sentient being is capable of exercising; I have to take responsibility for my own actions."

Luke nodded. "I just hate seeing you this way, Dad," Luke told him. "It hurts, right here," he said, pointing to his chest.

Anakin nodded. "I know," he replied softly. "What do you say to some lightsaber practice?" he asked, anxious to get off of the topic.

"Now?" Luke asked in surprise. "In the middle of the night?"

Anakin stood up. "Why not?" he asked. "We're both awake. Besides, maybe it will help us both to fall asleep."

Luke grinned as he stood up too. "Yeah, that's right," he said. "You're on!"

Anakin walked around the table and took his son by the shoulders. "Thank you, Luke," he said. "For believing in me, even before I believed in myself."

Luke looked up at his father with hero worship in his eyes. "I always wanted my dad in my life," he told him. "When Mom told me and Leia that you were alive, I was so excited, so happy. And when I met you, I just knew that the good man you had been was still there."

Anakin smiled. "He'd have been lost forever if it weren't for you, Leia and your mother," he told him.

Luke shrugged self consciously. "We're family, Dad. That's what we're for."

Anakin nodded, and hugged his son close to him, the love he felt for him almost painful in its intensity. "I love you, Luke," he told him softly, kissing the top of Luke's tousled hair.

"I love you too, Dad," Luke replied, returning his father's embrace.

Anakin was silent for a moment. "You were the one who came up with the idea of sneaking on board Han's ship weren't you?" he asked.

Luke didn't answer for a moment, but decided it was futile to try and lie to his father. "Yeah," he said simply.

Anakin merely smiled in response.

"That's it, son; hold it higher."

Luke gripped the practice saber tightly, holding it above his head. He was eager to impress his father, whose saber skills he ranked as second to none. "Like this?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, that's good," he said, holding his own practice weapon at shoulder level. "You have to remember that I will take advantage of my height whenever you let me," he told him. "So make sure you take that advantage away as much as possible."

Luke nodded, wiggling the saber in anticipation. "Okay, I'm ready," he said.

Anakin took a step in Luke's direction and brought his weapon directly at Luke, who blocked it with his own.

"Good," Anakin said. "Now what are you going to do when I do this?" he asked as he pushed his weapon against Luke's. "I'm a lot stronger than you," he pointed out. "What can you do in such a situation?"

Luke did his best to hold his father's blade, but Anakin was far too strong, and he buckled under his superior strength. "I don't know," he admitted as he stepped back. "You're too strong to push back against," he said.

"Yes I am," Anakin agreed. "That's why you have to do something else," he instructed. "Something unexpected," he added.

"But you can read my mind," Luke pointed out, "how can I do something you won't expect?"

Anakin smiled. "In the heat of battle one's abilities to read minds isn't as acute," he said. "Besides, you're good at shielding your thoughts. Look at how you snuck on board that ship," he pointed out with a grin.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty good," he agreed.

"Don't push it," Anakin said.

Luke stopped laughing at once. "Ooops," he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Anakin shook his head. "Okay, let's try it again," he said.

Padmé awoke the next morning alone. She was surprised that Anakin had got up so early, and worried that he hadn't slept at all that night. She got out of bed, relieved once again that the nausea had finally abated. She walked into the fresher to get ready for the meeting that was scheduled for later that morning.

"Morning Mom," Leia said as she joined Padmé at the breakfast table.

Padmé looked up to greet her daughter. "Where is Luke?" she asked.

Leia shrugged. "I guess he's still asleep," she replied as she poured herself some juice.

Padmé frowned, knowing it was unlike her son not be down first for breakfast. "You haven't seen your father this morning, have you?" she asked.

"No I haven't," Leia replied. "I just figured he was still sleeping. He's not upstairs?"

"No he isn't," Padmé replied. "He was up in the night, I haven't seen him since."

Now it was Leia's turn to frown. "Well he has to be around somewhere, Mom," she reasoned. She paused for a moment, as though trying to connect to her father's Force presence. "He's downstairs," she told her mother. "So is Luke," she added in surprise.

Padmé nodded. "Come on," she said, standing up. "Let's go see what they're up to."

Padmé and Leia headed downstairs, Padmé following her daughter, judging that she would be able to locate Anakin and Luke more quickly than she could. Leia lead her mother right to the gymnasium.

"They're in here?" Padmé asked.

Leia nodded.

"It's awfully quiet," Padmé said. "Let's see what they're up to."

Leia activated the door and walked into the room, followed by her mother. Both of them looked around the room for a moment, and then smiled when they saw Anakin and Luke.

Anakin was seated upon the wide bench that ran around the perimeter of the room. He was sound asleep, his head tilted back against the wall behind him. Luke lay asleep on the bench beside his father, his head resting on his one arm that was curled under his head. On the floor before them lay two practice lightsabers.

"I wonder how long they've been like that?" Leia asked.

Padmé shook her head, wishing she had a holocamera to capture the tender moment before her.

"Should we leave them here?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "Your father hasn't been sleeping well at all. Any sleep is better than nothing at this point."

Leia nodded. "I guess so," she agreed.

"Come on," Padmé said, "I have a meeting to get to. Tell Threepio to bring some blankets down here for them."

"Okay Mom," Leia replied, following her mother out of the room. "Can I come with you?" she asked.

Padmé turned and looked at her daughter. Leia had never demonstrated any interest in politics before; but then again, how much opportunity had she been given to participate in any?

"Yes," Padmé said at last. "That's a great idea," she added with a smile. "You can be my mind reader," she told her.

Leia smiled. "Cool. When do we leave?"

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The conference room was abuzz with conversation as the committee members present stood around in small groups getting acquainted and conjecturing what was in store for them.

Captain Piett and Admiral Tagge stood off to one side, watching the goings on with a critical eye. So far it seemed as though everyone was eager to be there, and anxious to get started. Of course, with politicians, both men knew that appearances often could be deceiving.

"Good morning gentlemen," Obi-Wan said as he and Yoda entered the room.

Piett and Tagge greeted the Jedi Masters who had both been invited to participate in the committee.

"Is everyone here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Tagge replied. "Just waiting for representation from the royal family."

"And Solo," Piett added. "He escorted Lady Vader home yesterday."

"Do we know if the emperor is coming?" Tagge asked.

Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at one another. "Count on it, I would not," Yoda said. "Anakin is not himself."

Neither Piett nor Tagge could begin to understand what the inscrutable Jedi Master meant by that, but were precluded from conjecturing on the matter by the entry of the Empress, the Princess Leia and Han Solo into the room. All talking ceased as the delegates took notice of Padmé, and stood respectfully, waiting for her to address them.

"Please be seated," Padmé began as she, Han and Leia approached the table. Han pulled out a chair first for Padmé, and next for Leia before he himself took a seat to Padmé's right.

The delegates took their seats around the large rectangular table, looking at Padmé expectantly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she began, "and on such short notice. You have been selected because of your experience, your expertise, and your integrity to be part of process that will change the galaxy forever."

The members of the delegation smiled, looking at one another expectantly. Leia watched each one of them in turn, reading their minds, their hearts, in an effort to gauge their loyalty and sincerity. When she reached Kylantha, former queen of Naboo, Leia focused on her thoughts for a bit longer than the rest. While Kylantha's enthusiasm for the project she had been selected to participate in was genuine, there were some underlying emotions that Leia couldn't quite get a handle on. Resentment? No, that wasn't it. Besides, Leia's parents had made up for Kylantha's removal from the throne with this prestigious and significant appointment. No, it wasn't resentment…but there was something there, something negative…and then Leia realized what it was: jealousy. Kylantha was jealous of Leia's mother. Not for Padmé's position as empress; rather as her position as the wife of Anakin Skywalker. Leia smirked as she read the woman's thoughts easily.

As for Kylantha, she couldn't help but notice the young princess staring at her, and did her best not to appear flustered. However when Leia's gaze persisted, she turned her eyes to look at her, in an attempt to stare down the young girl. But Leia was not easily intimidated, as Kylantha soon found out; eventually she gave up the battle, and looked away again, her face growing red as she did so. Leia couldn't help but smile, doing her best not to giggle; a stern look from her mother helped her to contain herself.

"Well, if there are no questions, I'd like to begin," Padmé said, activating her data pad. "This is what the emperor has in mind."


	111. Chapter 111

111

_Coruscant _

Anakin awoke with a crick in his neck, and he winced in pain as he sat up.

"Great," he muttered, rubbing his neck gingerly. He noticed that there was a blanket covering him, and wondered where it had come from. And then he noticed his son who was still sleeping at his side. Anakin smiled, the sight of Luke's face in peaceful sleep touching his heart.

"Luke," Anakin said, shaking his son's shoulder gently. "Luke wake up."

"Huh??" Luke said, starting and nearly falling off the bench. "What's goin' on?"

"We fell asleep," Anakin told him as he helped Luke keep his balance and sit up. He looked at the wall chrono. "Looks like we've been asleep quite a while, too."  
"What time is it?" Luke asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Almost noon," Anakin replied, standing up and stretching, wincing once again at the pain in his neck.

"Whoa," Luke replied. "No wonder I'm so hungry!"

Anakin laughed. "Well, we'd better get dressed," he said. "I don't think your grandmother would be impressed if we showed up for lunch in our pajamas."

"No, I don't think so," Luke agreed, standing up. "Hey Dad, last night was great. Thanks a lot for the practice; I had a lot of fun."

Anakin put a hand on his son's shoulder. "So did I," he replied. "Let's do it again soon."

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean it? Come down here in the middle of the night??"

Anakin smiled. "Just so long as your mother doesn't find out," he told Luke.

Luke laughed. "Deal!"

"Come on, son," Anakin said, putting his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Let's go get dressed."

Jobal and Ruwee sat at the dining room table as the serving droids set lunch before them. Jobal smiled, seeing how uncomfortable her husband still was with the formality of the royal estate. He was anxious to return to Naboo, now that the danger had passed; but Jobal had been reluctant to leave. She was just getting acquainted with Luke and Leia; and hated the thought of leaving them again.

"Thank you, Three Tee Seven," Jobal said as the droid walked away from the table.

"Where is everybody, anyway?" Ruwee asked.

"Sola and Darred went into the city to arrange for transport back to Naboo," Jobal told him. "And they took the girls with them to go shopping. Padmé and Leia went up to the ship, and I don't know where Anakin and Luke are."

Ruwee nodded. "I wonder what's going on with Anakin," he said. "Padmé is being very tight lipped about it, but I know there's something going on."

Jobal nodded. "I think so too," she replied. "I think he must be going through some sort of …crisis. It can't be easy coming to terms with who he was and what he did."

"I'm sure," Ruwee agreed. "Well, I give him credit for the changes he's made," he said. "Looks like Padmé knew him better than we gave her credit for."

Jobal smiled. "She's always been wise," she reminded her husband. "Even as a young girl she was far more level headed than girls her own age. I'm just grateful she was able to forgive us for what we did on Naboo. I still feel terrible about all that."

Ruwee sighed. "We were only doing what we thought was best for her and the twins," he said. "She understands that I think."

"Yes, I think so," Jobal replied. She looked up as Anakin and Luke entered the dining room. "Well hello you two," she said. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Great!" Luke said, seating himself beside his grandfather. "I'm starved!"

Jobal and Ruwee laughed, charmed by their only grandson.

"You're a growing boy," Ruwee said, putting an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Of course you're starving!"

Anakin smiled. "Where are Sola and her family?" he asked his in-laws as a serving droid came and set lunch down in front of him and Luke.

"They went into the city to book passage back home," Jobal told him. "The girls are shopping. I don't know how they'll manage back on Naboo without a Megamall."

"Yeah, Leia too," Luke piped up.

"Why don't you all just come with us when we go to Naboo," Anakin suggested. "There will be plenty of room on board the yacht."

"I didn't know you were planning a trip to Naboo," Ruwee said. "Aren't things a little busy right now for a trip, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, realizing that his wife had told her parents nothing of his current situation, for which he was grateful. "My wife has decided that I need a vacation," he said wryly. "And I never disagree with her."

Ruwee grinned. "Smart man," he remarked. "Well if you're sure there's enough room, it only makes sense for us to travel together. What do you say, Hon?" he asked his wife.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Jobal replied. "Perhaps we ought to contact Darred before he makes the arrangements," she suggested.

"Good idea," Ruwee said. "I'll go and do that right now," he added, standing up and leaving the table.

"When did you plan on leaving? Jobal asked Anakin.

"Hopefully later on today," he replied. "I suppose that depends on how things are going up on the ship," he added.

"Knowing Mom she's got them all eating out of the palm of her hand," Luke commented.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she has," he replied with a smile. "She has always been a very gifted diplomat."

"Seems Leia is taking an interest in politics," Jobal told him. "She went along with her mother."

Anakin was surprised to hear this. "Well perhaps she will follow in Padmé's footsteps yet," he said.

"And I'm going to follow yours," Luke piped up. "And become a great Jedi."

Anakin looked at his son, the pride his son felt in him warming his heart. _I hope you don't follow in my footsteps, Luke, _he thought; _I hope you turn out nothing like me…_

_Coruscant _

The meeting concluded with the delegates all standing to pay their respects to the Empress and Princess.

"Please give our respects to the Emperor," one Imperial general said. "And tell him that we will have a plan for him within the time you have specified."

"Very good, General," she said. "I look forward to reviewing your plans in two weeks time."

Kylantha watched the beautiful Empress as she spoke with regal eloquence to the senators and officers. Despite the envy she felt for Padmé, Kylantha couldn't help but admire her as well. Seeing her in action, witnessing Padmé's diplomatic skill first hand, it was hard for Kylantha not to feel inferior. _No wonder Lord Vader removed me from the throne, _she thought bitterly; _how could I possibly measure up to her? _

Padmé spoke to each of the delegates in turn, doing her best to remain upbeat and patient. Yet she was anxious to leave, anxious to return home and see how Anakin was. The thought of retreating to Naboo with him and the twins for two weeks excited her; she could hardly wait to see the beautiful Lake District again. It had been many years since she and Anakin had spent time there together; not since the time after Anakin had been knighted and they had spent ten glorious days there. In her excitement to join him there she had completely forgotten her birth control tablets; Luke and Leia were the result of those ten days. _Don't think about that now, _she told herself as she refocused on what the Mon Calamari admiral before her was saying.

"That's an excellent, point, Admiral Ackbar," she said with a smile. "I'm sure the emperor will take that into consideration."

Leia could tell how anxious her mother was to leave. She could sense Padmé's fatigue, her restlessness, her concern about Leia's father. She shared her mother's desire to leave; the thought of going back to Naboo with her entire family was very exciting, and Leia could hardly wait to get back to the estate to start packing for the trip. In her mind she started making a list of all the things she was going to bring, all the places she was going to see on Naboo, all the cool shops she was going to visit with her mother. _I wonder if Han will come with us?? _

"Leia, Leia? Are you listening to me?"

Leia shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at her mother. "Yes," she lied.

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. "Let's go home," she said.

Leia smiled in response.

_Coruscant _

"Well look who's back," Jobal said as she saw Padmé and Leia enter the room a short time later.

Anakin turned around to watch his wife and daughter enter the room. As soon as his eyes met Padmé's, he could see how tired she was.

"How did it go?" he asked as he stood up.

"Mom was amazing," Leia told her father as Anakin gave Padmé a kiss on the cheek.

"She always is," he replied, smiling at Padmé and then pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you Ani," she said, smiling up at him as she took her seat. "It was a very positive meeting," she said. "Everyone was very excited about the changes and is eager to get started on formulating a transition plan."

"They didn't question my absence?" Anakin asked.

"No," Padmé told him. "But they did express concern for your well being and asked us to give you their warmest regards."

Anakin nodded in response. _Boot lickers, _he thought in amusement.

"Are we going to Naboo today?" Leia asked.

"That's the plan," Anakin told her. He looked at Jobal. "Hopefully all together," he added.

Padmé looked at her mother. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea," she said. "There's more than enough room."

Jobal nodded. "That's what Anakin said," she replied. "Dad is just now trying to get a hold of Darred. They went into the city to make travel arrangements."

"Let's hope he was able to reach them before they committed to anything," Padmé replied.

"Maybe I'll go and see how he's making out," Jobal replied, standing up. "Excuse me."

"Why don't the two of you go upstairs and start packing?" Padmé suggested to Luke and Leia.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Luke asked as he stood up from the table.

Padmé looked at Anakin. "Two weeks," she replied. "Maybe longer."

"Wow, I guess I'll need to pack a lot, then," Leia commented.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you leave room for the rest of us, okay Leia?" he said. Leia merely punched her brother in the shoulder and ran out of the room with Luke running behind her.

"Those two never quit, do they?" Anakin commented.

Padmé smiled and stood up. "No, I don't think so," she said, stepping behind his chair. She ran her hands over his shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his tired muscles.

Anakin closed his eyes as she worked her magic on him. "I am now," he told her.

"You're in knots," she told him, kneading his muscular shoulder. "It's no wonder, considering the way you spent half the night," she added.

"So it was you who brought Luke and me the blankets," he said.

"Of course," she said. "You and Luke looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up," she explained.

Anakin made no reply, but captured one of her hands in his. He brought it around to his mouth and tenderly kissed her wrist. "What would I do without you?" he asked her softy.

Padmé smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's hope you never have to find that out," she replied.

Anakin closed his eyes. _You know exactly what would happen, what happened when you lost her fifteen years ago…_

"Well it looks like we're all going together," Ruwee announced as he entered the room with Jobal at his side.

Padmé stood up straight. "Wonderful," she said. "Let's go get packed."

"No way, Leia," Luke declared as he threw a pile of clothes into a suitcase.

"You weren't there, Luke," Leia retorted, folding her sweater meticulously before placing it in her suitcase. "She was so easy to read even _you_ could have seen how jealous she is."

"Ha…ha… ha," Luke replied sarcastically. "I still think you're imagining this. Just because you do nothing but think of all that romantic stuff doesn't mean that everyone else does."

Leia looked up and glanced at her twin from across the suite. "I do not," she snapped.

Luke smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve. "Oh, I think you do," he countered, shoving another ball of clothes into the bag. "Han Solo!" he said in a falsetto voice meant to imitate Leia. "Is _sooo_ cute!" he added, batting his eyelashes furiously.

"Shut up!" Leia shouted, growing angry. "You're a stupid idiot, Luke," she added.

Luke's smile only grew as he turned and opened a drawer. When he started making kissing sounds, Leia lost it. Picking up a shoe with the Force, she directed across the room, where it hit Luke squarely in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Luke shouted, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to face his twin, growing angrier when he saw the pleased look on her face.

"That hurt!" he told her angrily.

Leia shrugged, returning to her packing calmly. "You deserved it," she told him calmly.

"Why?" Luke asked in exasperation. "I'm just telling the truth," he added, intent on goading her further. "I _know_ you like him."

Leia looked up at him briefly, her dark eyes flashing angrily, her cheeks reddening.

"See? You won't even deny it," Luke challenged. "You _do_ like him."

"Like who?"

Both twins turned to see their parents in the doorway.

"Who does Leia like?" Anakin asked again.

Leia looked at her twin, begging him silently not to say anything. Luke's eyes darted from Leia's back to his father's, thinking fast of a response.

"Uh, just this guy we saw on the holonet," Luke lied. "Leia thinks he's hot."

Anakin could clearly see that his son was lying; so could Padmé for that matter. What they didn't know was why Luke would do such a thing.

"Clearly you are lying," Anakin said at last. "But there isn't time to discuss the matter right now." He looked at Leia. "But we will discuss it; make no mistake."

Leia said nothing in response, the look in her fathers' eyes telling her that he meant every word that he said. She nodded at last, and waited for her parents to leave before turning back to Luke.

"Thanks a lot," she snapped.

"What?? I covered for you!" he protested in exasperation.

"Yeah, good job too," she replied peevishly. "Don't do me any more favors, okay?"

Luke shook his head, starting to think that his twin sister was the most irrational creature in the galaxy. They each returned to their packing without another word.


	112. Chapter 112

112

"Let me take that for you," Anakin said, helping his mother-in-law with her bags.

Jobal allowed Anakin to help her, charmed by his manners. Over the past few weeks that she and Ruwee had spent in the home of their younger daughter and her husband, Jobal had come to know Anakin pretty well. And now that she did, she could understand why Padmé had stood by him so steadfastly.

"Thank you, Anakin," she said, giving him a smile.

Anakin returned her smile, and allowed her to pass by him into the passenger lounge of the yacht. "Everyone on board?" Anakin asked his wife as he set the bags down.

"Yes," she replied.

"And the luggage? Did Leia manage to get everything on board?" he asked, looking at his daughter with a smile.

"I think she needs her own transport for all the junk she's bringing," Luke quipped.

Leia merely stuck her tongue out at her brother as she strapped herself in.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged looks of amusement.

"Everybody set?" Han asked as he entered the passenger lounge.

"Yes, we're all set," Padmé told him.

Anakin turned and looked sharply at his daughter as he sensed something from her. And he noticed it when Han Solo appeared on the scene. _No, it couldn't be him…he's far too old…_And yet, the change in Leia's demeanor was unmistakable. Anakin continued to watch her as he took a seat beside his wife. Padmé looked at him, and then followed his eyes over to Leia, and then back to him.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Anakin replied, watching Leia as she did her best to appear nonchalant. "But I intend to find out."

Padmé frowned. "I don't know if I like the sound of that," she said.

Anakin looked at her. "Are you aware of any…crushes Leia has on anyone?"

Padmé shook her head. "No," she replied. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know for sure," he replied, looking back at Leia. "But I think it's Han Solo."

"What? Han??" Padmé replied in disbelief. "Surely you can't be right."

"All I know is that when he walked into the room she had a strong reaction," he told her. "And remember earlier? She was trying to hide something from us, they both were."

Padmé smiled. "Well, even if she does, is that such a big deal? They've spent a lot of time together. It's natural for a young girl like her to have a crush on a handsome young man like Han. I think it's cute."

Anakin snorted. "He's a man, she's a child," he said.

"Anakin, nothing is going to happen," Padmé replied. "Han isn't some sort of deviant; besides, I'm certain he has many female friends his own age."

"No doubt," he replied. "I suppose it's harmless…just so long as it remains a harmless and unrequited crush."

Padmé sighed. "You know Anakin, Leia won't always be a child," she told him. "Some day she will be old enough for a relationship with a man. Personally I hope she ends up meeting someone just like Han."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, he's a good man. But Leia won't be permitted to date," he said, a hint of a smile on his face. "Not until she's at least forty."

Padmé laughed. "I'm sure that will be easy to talk her into," she remarked.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force," he told her as they sat back in the seat and prepared for take off.

Padmé merely shook her head in response.

_Royal Yacht en route to Naboo_

It was quiet in the passenger lounge, for most of the passengers were sleeping as the yacht passed through hyperspace on its way to Naboo. Anakin, however, was not asleep; and divided his time between the cockpit, where he succeeded in making the pilots nervous, and the galley of the yacht, where he replicated himself cup after cup of hot caff. He had always found it cold in space; the hot beverage helped. A little.

"Can't sleep?"

Anakin looked up from the cup on the table before him to see his father in law taking a seat across from him. "No," he replied. "Not tired, actually."

Ruwee nodded. "It will be good to be home," he said. "Thanks to you we have a home to return to," he added with a smile.

Anakin shrugged self-consciously. "Tarkin had to be stopped," he said. "I only wish I had been able to prevent him from destroying Tatooine."

"You can't do everything, Anakin," Ruwee reminded him. "You're only human, remember?"

Anakin looked at him. "Yes, I realize that," he said. "I suppose that I expect more of myself since I have so much to make up for. I don't know that there is anything I can do to entirely do so, though."

Ruwee observed his son-in-law in silence for a moment. The guilt that Anakin felt was clearly eating him alive; the crimes of his past were a heavy burden to bear. Ruwee knew that it would be a long time before Anakin was able to deal with the past. It would take a lot of patience and support from those who loved him. And then a thought occurred to him.

"Have I ever told you about my grandfather?" Ruwee asked finally.

Anakin looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "No, you haven't," he replied.

Ruwee took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "My grandfather was an only child," he began. "And was orphaned at the age of eleven. He had a pretty rough time of it, and ended up running with some pretty rough gangs for most of his teenage years. Eventually he became a smuggler, and smuggled all manner of things, including more than a few illegal ones. He even killed a man once." He stopped, seeing the look on Anakin's face. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this," he said.

Anakin had some idea, but nodded nonetheless.

"My grandfather was twenty one when he met my grandmother," Ruwee continued. "And that moment changed his life. Forever. He turned his life around, and spent the next fifty years making a name for himself as a philanthropist, using his ill-gotten gains to help the under privileged in the village he lived in. When he died, thousands of people attended his funeral."

"That's quite a story," Anakin remarked, not knowing what else to say.

"It is," Ruwee replied. "And there's a reason I told it to you. You see, Anakin, of the thousands of people who attended his funeral, not one was there to renounce him for the crimes he'd committed in his youth. No, they were there to pay their respects to the man he'd become, the man who turned his life around."

"I know what you're trying to say, Ruwee," Anakin said at last. "But smuggling is nothing compared to mass murder. He killed one man; I killed hundreds of them, as well as women and children. His crimes were far more easily eclipsed by the good deeds he committed. Mine will never be, no matter if I live to be a thousand. I will always be remembered for what I did, for what I was, no matter what I do now."

Ruwee sighed. "I know it seems that way now," he told Anakin. "And I have to admit that at one time I didn't think it was possible for you to change. But you have. You are _not _Darth Vader anymore, and you will never be him again. And if you spend the rest of your life reliving the crimes that you can do nothing to change now, you will never be happy again."

"Perhaps that's just what I deserve," Anakin replied. "Perhaps that is the price I must pay for what I did."

"Perhaps," Ruwee agreed. "But does Padmé deserve it? Do the twins? Don't you realize that their happiness is intrinsically linked to yours?"

Anakin had not thought of that; but now that he did, he realized that his father–in-law was right. If only it were that easy, though; if only he could simply put the past aside and focus on the future. But the past would not go away so easily; of that Anakin was certain.

"I intend to do everything I can to make my family happy," Anakin said at last, "to devote the rest of my life to doing so if that's what it takes. I …appreciate what you are trying to do, Ruwee," he added, standing up. "But my life is far more complicated than you or anyone else can possible understand. If you'll excuse me," he concluded, leaving the room.

Anakin walked out of the passenger lounge, leaving his father-in-law shaking his head.

Leia awoke from a light sleep as the yacht descended into sub light speed. She sat up and looked around the dimly lit cabin, seeing that her mother and brother were still sleeping. _Luke could sleep through a super nova, _she mused as she stood up. It was then that she noticed that her father was not present. She pulled on her shoes and left the cabin in search for her father.

"Your majesty, we have entered orbit around Naboo."

"Very good," Anakin replied, standing at the back of the cockpit. "Arrange for transport to the Lake District as soon as we get there."

"Yes sir."

Anakin turned to leave the cockpit and was surprised to see his daughter standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked her.

"I came looking for you," Leia replied.

"Oh? Why is that?" Anakin asked.

Leia shrugged. "Just worried about you," she told him.

Anakin frowned, the words of his father-in-law jumping back to his mind. "You don't need to do that," he replied, walking past her.

"I can't help it, Dad," she said, watching him. "You're not yourself, I can tell."

Anakin turned back to look at his daughter, forcing himself to smile. "You're very sweet to worry," he told her, touching Leia's face softly. "But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Leia persisted.

Anakin nodded. "I'm tough," he assured her with a smile.

Leia grinned. "I know you are," she replied.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, the love he felt for her causing a constriction in his throat. The thought of living without his beloved children in his life was unimaginable to him now, and made him wonder how he existed for the fourteen years they were apart.

"Don't you and Luke have a birthday coming up?" he asked Leia.

Leia looked up at him. "Yes we do," she replied, pleased that he'd remembered.

Anakin nodded. "Maybe we can have a big party at the lake," he suggested. "Would you like that?"

"That would be awesome!" Leia replied excitedly.

"We could invite your cousins," he suggested, and anyone else you'd like to have present."

"That would be great," Leia said.

"Who would that be, exactly?" Anakin asked.

Leia was about to answer, when she realized what her father was doing. _He's pumping me for information, _she realized, remembering back to how Anakin had overheard she and Luke arguing about the crush she had on Han Solo.

"I'd like to give that some thought," Leia replied. "But I'll get back to you."

Anakin nodded; annoyed that he hadn't caught her up as he'd planned to.

"My lord, we're about to land," a clone informed Anakin.

"Very good," Anakin replied. "Is the transportation I asked for ready?"  
"Yes sir."

"Good," Anakin replied. "Be ready to escort the empress and my children there at once."

"Nice try, Dad," Leia said as they walked back to the passenger lounge.

Anakin looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Yeah, sure you don't."

In the passenger lounge, Leia and Anakin found the rest of their family who had awoken and were getting prepared for departure.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Padmé asked Anakin.

"A little," he replied, taking her hand. "Plenty of time for that now that we're officially on vacation," he added.

Padmé smiled. "I suppose so," she agreed. "It will be nice being home again," she said as they started out of the lounge.

"It's been many years since I've been here," he told her. "Some of the happiest memories of my life are associated with Naboo."

"Mine too," she replied.

"Your majesty, there is a huge contingent of media representatives waiting in the hangar," a young officer informed Anakin and Padmé as they headed for the exit.

"Great," Anakin muttered. "Take some clones and keep them away from my family," he told the officer. "I don't want them being harassed right now."

"Yes sir!"

"That's something I will never get used to," Anakin told his wife. "They're like parasites."

Padmé smiled. "All part of the job, Ani," she reminded him.

"Yes, I know," he replied as they waited for the ramp to descend. "I'm no diplomat, Padmé; never have been."

"Well that's why you need me," she told him, squeezing his arm.

Anakin turned to her with a smile. "I need you for a great deal more than your diplomatic skills, Padmé," he told her.

Padmé laughed as they descended the ramp after allowing Padmé's family to do so before them. Before they had reached the bottom of the ramp, both were startled by the sound that erupted from the assembly gathered in the hangar. It was cheering, and applause, and a lot of it. Anakin and Padmé looked over to the crowd, astonished to see that many of them were holding up hand made signs, signs that expressed their gratitude for what Anakin had done to save Naboo, signs welcoming the beloved Senator Amidala home.

"Ani," Padmé said, looking up at him. "That's not the media," she told him.

Anakin nodded, hardly able to believe what his eyes were telling him. "I…I can't believe this," he replied.

Padmé felt her eyes tearing up as they drew closer to the adoring crowds. "Let's go talk to them," she said. "They have been waiting a long time no doubt."

"Yes, good idea," he replied, letting her lead him to the row of clones who were dutifully holding the crowd at bay. The cheering redoubled when both Padmé and Anakin reached out their hands to the people, shaking hands and taking a few moments to speak to the people who had assembled here to give them such a warm reception.

Luke and Leia had witnessed the entire scene from the top of the ramp, and watched in silent amazement as their parents moved through the crowd.

"We have the coolest parents in the universe," Luke said at last.

Leia merely smiled in agreement.


	113. Chapter 113

113

_Naboo_

Padmé and her family bade a fond farewell to her parents, sister and her family as they parted ways in Theed. Jobal, Ruwee and Sola realized that Anakin and Padmé needed some time alone with their family, and had promised to come up to the lake to visit after a few days. As much as she loved her parents, Padmé was grateful that they were sensitive enough to realize that Anakin needed time alone with his family right now in order to recover.

A myriad of emotions and memories flashed through the mind of Anakin Skywalker as the speeder raced northward on its way to the Lake District. It had been many years since he had seen the beautiful waterfalls of Theed, or the graceful foothills beyond. He had been a boy when he'd first visited Naboo; but it had left an indelible mark upon him, just as his wife had the first time they had met.

Anakin turned to his wife, smiling when he saw that she too was watching the countryside pass by. She turned to him and smiled, reaching to and taking his hand.

"It's good to be home," she told him.

Anakin nodded. "I've always loved this planet," he told her, his eyes returning to the window as the foothills gave way to mountains. "It reminds me of you," he added, looking back at Padmé.

Padmé gave his hand a squeeze and rested her head on his shoulder. "This was a wonderful idea," she told him.

"I still can't get over the reception we received back in Theed," he said. "I certainly didn't expect that."

"You're a hero here, Anakin," Padmé reminded him. "You always have been."

"I suppose," Anakin replied. "I'm not sure I deserve the status of hero anymore, though," he added, growing pensive once again.

Padmé did not know how to reply. She had never seen Anakin so wracked with remorse and self-doubt; it was becoming difficult to know what to say to bolster his dubious self-image. And yet she realized that she was the best one to do so, perhaps the only one who could.

"They seem to think you do," she pointed out. "And I certainly do too."

Anakin looked at her and smiled, grateful for her unwavering support of him.

"There it is," he said, pointing out the window. "Lake Varykino."

"Looks like we're almost home," she replied.

Anakin nodded, and sat back in his seat as the speeder began its descent into the Lake District.

Lake Varykino's still waters glowed with the golden hues of sunset as the gondola made its way towards the lake house. Anakin watched the waters slipping past the boat's hull, lapping softly in the still evening air. The beauty of this place had always brought him peace, and that was what he needed now: peace. He looked up at the faces of his family, knowing that their presence was as vital to his recovery as the beauteous surroundings he found himself in. The twins' faces were aglow with excitement and happiness at being back to this magical, beautiful place. Turning to Padmé next, Anakin found her to be the picture of beauty as she sat in the gondola, one hand rested on abdomen, perhaps feeling the fluttering of the tiny babe within her. He could sense the inner peace that had settled on her heart, see it in the softness of her eyes as she gazed upon her beloved homestead that drew closer with each stroke of the boatman's oar. She sensed his eyes upon her and smiled at him.

"Is she moving?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "I think she's as excited as I am to be here," she replied with a smile.

Anakin smiled, and moved closer to his wife, putting his hand over hers. Although the baby was still too tiny for him to feel her movements, he was nevertheless able to sense her vibrant presence. "She's going to be a firecracker, this one," he told her.

"Another one?" Padmé replied.

Anakin nodded. "Afraid so," he replied, looking down at their intertwined hands. "We'll have our hands full with this one."

Padmé snorted. "And we don't already?" she replied, nodding in the direction of Luke and Leia.

Anakin laughed. "Well, you've got a point there," he admitted.

"Mom, Dad, look!" Leia said, looking back at her parents. "It's Paddy!"

Sure enough, Paddy Accu could be spotted at the dock, waiting as the gondola made its approach. It was all the twins could do to remain seated for the last few meters of the trek, so excited were they to have finally arrived.

"Welcome, Milady," Paddy said warmly as he hitched the gondola up to one of the stone pillars. "It's good to see you all again."

"Thank you, Paddy," Padmé said as she took Anakin's hand and stepped onto the dock. "It's wonderful to be back."

Luke and Leia raced up the stone stairs to the terrace, skipping stairs as they went. Anakin and Padme watched in amusement as the twins cavorted over the large terrace.

"Seems we're not the only ones happy to be here," Anakin remarked to his wife as they reached the terrace.

Padmé nodded in agreement. "They loved it when we were here last," she remembered. "We spent a few days up here away from my family. They were just too much to deal with at the time."

"They wanted you to stay here, didn't they?" he asked as they stood by the railing.

"Yes," Padmé replied, looking out on the lake. "They couldn't imagine how I could possibly be happy with you."

"I can imagine," Anakin replied, looking out at the lake as well.

"They've changed their opinion now, though," she assured him. "Now that they've got to know you a bit, they can finally understand why I was so determined to come back to you."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad," he replied. "I wonder if Bail Organa would have ever understood that," he remarked with a frown as he remembered how he had brutally killed the senator. "I didn't give him the chance."

Padmé turned to him. "Bail Organa was out of line when he helped Yoda and Obi-Wan strand the children and me on Dagobah," she pointed out. "Plus he had designs on me. You had every right to be angry with him."

"Yes, I did," Anakin replied. "But did that justify killing him?"

Padmé sighed, and linked her arm through his. "Darth Vader killed for reasons you can't justify," she replied. "You aren't him, and he wasn't you. If you try to understand his actions you will drive yourself mad with regret and anguish, Anakin. You have to let it go, or you'll never know peace."

"I'm trying," Anakin replied, looking down at his hands clasped on the railing before him. "But some things are not easy to let go of, Padmé. What I did to you for example; I will never forgive myself for that. Never."

Padmé said nothing, but merely rested her head against his arm, knowing that what he needed now more than anything was just for her to be there for him. Words were not enough to help him right now; all she could offer was her steadfast love and belief in him. Hopefully, that would be enough to see him through this most challenging time in his life.

"Milady, dinner is served," a servant announced.

"Very good," Padmé replied, turning to her. "We'll be right in." She turned to Anakin. "Hungry?"

Anakin nodded. "Always," he replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Now I know where Luke gets it from."

Dinner was sumptuous, far more so than they Skywalker twins were used to, and they enjoyed it thoroughly; so much so that Padmé was concerned that they would end up with indigestion half the night.

But she needn't worry; the combination of the long voyage, the excitement and the fresh mountain air had the twins in a deep sleep by well before midnight.

With the twins in bed, and the servants having retired for the night, the estate was quiet as Anakin and Padmé sat enjoying a cozy fire together. They were in the very room where Anakin had declared his love for Padmé for the first time so many years earlier, the room where they had decided that to make such an unlikely relationship work would simply be too difficult. And yet, they had married, despite all the odds, despite all the regulations against it. They had also spent a rather torrid night in this same room on the first night after Anakin had been knighted. Anakin smiled remembering that night as he watched the fire dancing in the hearth.

"What are you thinking about?" Padmé asked her husband, running her hand over his thigh.

Anakin turned to her. "I was just thinking about the first night we spent here after I was knighted," he told her. "Do you remember that night?"

Padmé nodded, her face growing warm as she remembered it. "Very well," she said. "I think Luke and Leia were conceived that night," she added with a smile.

"Not surprising," he remarked. "Amazing how quickly things change," he reflected. "Only a few years earlier we had sat here deciding that there was no way we could make a relationship work, and then, a few weeks later, we were here on our honeymoon."

Padmé smiled. "Well, you can be very convincing when you set your mind to something," she replied.

Anakin nodded. "I suppose so," he agreed. "I knew from the moment we met that you and I were meant to be together," he told her. "I think I even told you that I was going to marry you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," she replied.

"And you laughed at me," he told her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Well, not exactly," she said. "I just reminded you that you were a little boy."

"Yes, but I told you that I was not going to be a little boy forever," he countered.

"I remember," she told him. "You were such a remarkable little boy," she remembered. "So sweet, so generous and kind hearted."

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Ani, don't go there," she said, casting her eyes down. "Please, not now."

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand. "You're right. Let's not spoil this beautiful night."

Padmé smiled. "My thinking exactly," she said, leaning close to him and kissing him softly on the mouth. Anakin pulled Padmé onto his lap as their hands deepened. Her hands worked their way into his long hair as his hands moved up her back.

"You realize that the kids could walk in on us," Anakin whispered into her ear as he started to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I didn't say that," he replied, his hands moving to the front of her blouse which he proceeded to unbutton. "I just thought I'd mention it."

Padmé smiled. "You know there is a lock for that door," she told him as he pulled the blouse from her body.

Anakin looked up at the door and used the Force to lock it. "That should keep out any unwanted intrusions," he told her as he kissed her once more.


	114. Chapter 114

114

"I suppose we ought to get back to our room," Padmé said as she lay in Anakin's arms a few hours later. "I wouldn't want to explain to Luke and Leia how it was we ended up in here."

Anakin nodded, caressing his wife's bare shoulder thoughtfully. "No, neither would I," he replied. "They're just old enough to figure it out, after all."

"Now that's a scary thought," Padmé said.

Anakin laughed. "I guess we ought to start planning their birthday party," he remarked. "Their birthday is in three days after all."

Padmé nodded. Luke and Leia's birthday had always been a bittersweet occasion for her; it was the very day, the day Anakin had turned on her, she had lost him to the Dark Side. The twins had never wanted for anything, and their birthday had been no exception. Padmé had always made sure it was celebrated with great joy, never giving the twins any hint of the underlying pain she felt.

"We could take them to the shops on the other side of the lake tomorrow," she replied at last. "I've been letting them choose their own gifts for a few years now."

Anakin reflected on how many birthdays he had missed, and wanted to make this one extra special. "Sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "Although I have a feeling I know what Luke will ask for," he added. "He's been hinting for weeks now that he'd like a swoop bike."

Padmé frowned. "Oh Ani, I don't know," she said doubtfully. "He's only fifteen…"

Anakin smiled at her protectiveness. "I will let him discuss that with you," he said with a yawn. "Maybe we ought to get to bed before we end up falling asleep right here."

Padmé nodded and sat up, looking around in the dimly lit room for her clothes.

"Milady," Anakin said as he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

Padmé put her hand in his and stood up. "Thank you," she said. "Let's get to bed."

_The next morning _

Padmé awoke as hunger pangs grabbed at her tummy. She had found that since the nausea had abated, her appetite had returned with a vengeance. Slipping out of bed, she went to the fresher to get dressed, leaving Anakin snoring in their bed.

Luke and Leia were already at the table enjoying their breakfast when their mother joined them.

"Good morning," she greeted them, giving each twin a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom," they each replied as Padmé sat down.

"Dad still asleep?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded. "I thought we could go shopping for birthday gifts," she told the twins. "That is if you're interested," she added with a smile.

"We're definitely interested," Luke assured her.

"I thought you might be," Padmé replied. "We also need to plan your party," she added.

"Can we go after breakfast?" Leia asked.

"I suppose so," Padmé replied. "Unless you want to go swimming first."

"No, birthday presents outrank swimming every time," Luke declared.

Padmé laughed. "I thought you might feel that way."

Anakin was in a light sleep when Padmé returned to their room. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him for a moment, grateful that he had passed a restful night. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Anakin's eyelids fluttered and then opened and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Good morning," he said. "You're already dressed," he noted.

Padmé nodded. "We were hungry," she told him with a smile.

"I see," Anakin replied. He yawned and gave a big stretch. "Guess I ought to get out of bed."

"Well, that's why I'm here, actually," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head. "You came to give me a wake up call?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Not in the manner you think," she replied. "The kids are anxious to go shopping," she continued. "And I thought you might enjoy sleeping in more than shopping."

Anakin laughed. "You know me so well," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "Well, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately," she said. "So if you want to catch a few more hours while we're out, you have my blessing."

"Is it any wonder I love you so much?" he replied.

Padmé laughed as she stood up. "I guess that means you like the idea," she commented. "Why don't you meet up with us for lunch? Remember that little place we used to go to sometimes?"

"I remember," he replied. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll meet you there at noon."

The neighboring village was a short boat ride away, and already busy with shoppers and tourists when Padmé arrived with the twins. Anakin had insisted that a clone trooper accompany them, despite Padmé's objections. In the end they compromised by agreeing that the clone could go along only if he dressed in civilian clothing so as not to stand out. The clone was only too happy to ditch his armor and mask for a rare opportunity to dress in civvies.

"Leia, make a choice," Luke said, growing tired of waiting for his sister to make her decision.

Leia held up the two outfits in front of her in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time, tilting her head this way and that trying to make her decision.

Luke exhaled loudly, folding his arms over his chest in utter frustration and boredom. He felt certain that Leia was taking so long just to annoy him.

"Mom, which one? I like them both," Leia said.

Padmé sighed, knowing where this was going. "Then get both," she said, starting to grow as impatient as her son.

"Really??" Leia exclaimed with a smile. "You mean it?"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course," Padmé replied. "Come on, let's pay for them."  
"Yeah, let's pay for them," Luke agreed. "My turn now."

After an equaling long trip to the local sports stores, Padmé and the twins headed for the café to get some lunch. It was a little before noon, but Padmé was tired and hungry, so she decided they'd get a head start while they waited for Anakin.

Luke and Leia were excitedly looking at their gifts as Padmé looked over the menu. She didn't notice when a man approached their table, his eyes fixed on her.

"Padmé? What are you doing here?"

Padmé looked up startled into the eyes of Palo.

"I'm having lunch," she replied, keeping her cool despite being more than a little dismayed to see him.

Palo smiled indulgently. "I can see that," he replied. "I meant why are you here on Naboo? I thought you'd be back with your husband."

Padmé could see that the twins were now watching the exchange. She looked at them as though to warn them to stay out of it.

"Surely you watch the holonews, Palo," she replied with a smile. "I'm sure you know we're here _with _my husband."

"I never watch the news, actually," Palo said, taking a seat quite uninvited.

"Maybe you ought to," Luke said, unable to keep quiet any longer. "And maybe you shouldn't take our father's seat," he added.

Palo turned to the boy. "It's nice to see you again too, Luke," he said with a smile. "And you to, Leila."

"It's _Leia, _Paula," Leia replied snidely.

Padmé had to hide her smile at her daughter's comeback.

"So where is he?" Palo asked, still not convinced that Padmé was truly happy. "I've wanted to meet him for quite some time, the illustrious Emperor Vader."

"Looks like you're about to get your chance," Luke remarked, looking over Palo's shoulder.

Padmé and Leia looked too and saw that sure enough Anakin was approaching the table. And judging by the look on his face, he had seen Palo.

Palo stood up at once and turned in time to come face to face, or rather face to neck, with Anakin. Hating that he had to do so, Palo looked up look Anakin in the eye.

"So, we meet at last," he said, doing his utmost to keep from showing how intimidated he was.

Anakin didn't react at all. "Who the hell are you? And why are you sitting with my wife and children?"

Palo's shoulders tightened imperceptibly, but it was enough for Anakin to pick up on. He folded his arms over his chest as he awaited an answer.

"I...I'm Palo Corrino," he said at last.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Anakin, Palo is a childhood friend of mine," Padmé said, seeing that the tension between the two men was reaching palpable levels.

"Oh, _that_ Palo," Anakin remembered, sizing the man up. "The same one who tried to steal you away from me the last time you were here on Naboo," he added.

Palo swallowed. "Well, that's not exactly true," he replied.

"No?" Anakin challenged. "My son told me that you proposed to my wife," he replied, his eyes hardening. "Are you calling my son a liar?"

"No, well, I mean, it's not that," Palo stammered, starting to sweat.

"So you _did _propose to Padmé then," Anakin replied, thoroughly enjoying the man's terror.

Palo didn't know how to respond. If he said yes, then he would earn Anakin's anger for daring to do such a thing. If he denied it, he would be accusing Luke of lying. _Damned if I do, and damned if I don't, _he thought desperately.

"If I have done something out of line, I apologize," he said at last. "It was done with the best of intentions mind."

"Whose intentions?" Anakin asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, Padmé's," Palo replied. "I thought that…"  
"I know damn well what you though, Corrino," Anakin interjected angrily. "You thought that she was unhappy and you would rescue her from her miserable existence with me, isn't that right?"

Palo realized that he was in a no win situation, so he decided to be honest. He only hoped that Padmé would prevent her husband from taking out his anger to the degree Palo feared he might.

"Yes, I suppose that is right," Palo admitted at last. "You have to admit, Vader, that you're hardly a model of virtue and humanitarianism."

"You know nothing about our father," Leia spat, jumping to her father's defense. "And his name is Skywalker, not Vader. Do you live under a rock or something not to know that??"

"Leia, that will do," Anakin said, secretly amused by Leia's comment.

"So it's Skywalker now, it is?" Palo replied, looking back at Anakin. "I apologize again, in that case."

"I don't need your apologies," Anakin remarked. "All I need is for you to get away from my family and stay away from them. Can you manage that?"

"I meant no harm," Palo said, looking back at Padmé briefly, who had decided to stay out of the discussion completely. "I simply wanted to say hello."

"You have done so," Anakin replied. "Now leave."

Palo nodded, and then glanced back at Padmé before walking away from the table without another word.

Anakin sat down in the seat that had been vacated. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath as he picked up the menu on the table.

Padmé smiled and exchanged a look with the twins. All three of them realized something significant that it seemed Anakin had not. Mere months ago Palo would not have escaped such an encounter unscathed, and would more than likely have been choked to death before even standing up from the chair he sat in. Did Anakin realize how much he had changed? Did he see that his redemption was complete?

Padmé leaned over and kissed Anakin on the cheek. He looked up at her in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.

Padmé smiled at him. "Just because I love you," she told him.

Anakin smiled, sensing that there was more to the gesture than she was telling him. "I love you too," he replied. "Now let's eat," he said. "I'm starved."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of amazement, once again believing that their parents were, in their own vernacular, the coolest in the universe.


	115. Chapter 115

115

The day had become very warm by the time the Skywalker family arrived back at the lake retreat. It didn't take long for Luke and Leia to get into their swimsuits and head down to the beach. Anakin accompanied them while Padmé talked to the servants about the party she wanted to have for the twins.

"Are you coming in, Dad?" Leia called from the water.

"I'm working up to it," Anakin called back as he reclined on the beach.

"Come on," Luke called. "Don't be chicken!"

Anakin smiled. "I'm not chicken," he replied as he ran the fingers of one hand through the sand. "I just hate being cold."

"It's not cold, Daddy!" Leia assured him. "Come on, please??"

"Nope," Anakin replied. "Sorry, not happening."

Luke and Leia looked at one another conspiratorially, a look that did not go unnoticed by their father.

"Whatever you're planning, you can forget it," Anakin called to them.

"We're not planning anything," Luke assured his father. "Don't be so paranoid."

Anakin lifted his eyebrows in surprise at his son's comment. "This coming from a boy who wants a swoop bike for his birthday," he called back.

Leia laughed both at her father's remark and the look on Luke's face.

"Sorry Dad!" Luke called, and then dove into the water, putting all thoughts of plotting out of his mind for the moment.

"Yeah, sure," Anakin replied with a smile. He watched as his children enjoyed themselves in the water, the afternoon sun warming his bare skin. He felt at peace, here in this secluded paradise where he had nothing to worry about, where he was surrounded by the love of his family. And yet, ever at the back of his mind lingered the doubts and misgivings that never seemed to leave him completely. Thoughts of his twins' approaching birthday had him thinking about what other anniversary was marked on that very same day. It seemed grossly unfair to him that Fate had allowed such a blessed event to occur on the same day that his own life had been irrevocably changed, the day he had been transformed into a monster…

"Ani?"

Anakin looked up to see his wife standing beside him. "Yes?"

"You looked like you were a thousand light years away," she told him. "You alright?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. "Just thinking about the kids' birthday, and what else happened on that same day."

"Ani," she said softly, kneeling down beside him. "Don't go there," she said.

"I can't help it," he told her, looking down at the sand beneath him. "That day has haunted me for the past fifteen years, Padmé."

"I'm sure it has," she replied. "But remember that something wonderful happened that day too, Ani: Luke and Leia were born, the wonderful children that you helped create."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he replied. "I'm sorry Angel," he told her, looking up at her again. "I don't mean to keep dwelling on this, it's just that..."

Anakin's words were halted when his children, who had stolen up behind him, dumped a bucket of lake water on him. Anakin jumped to his feet with a gasp.

Padmé wasn't sure what his reaction would be; clearly Luke and Leia had no idea of the seriousness of the conversation their father had been engaged in at that moment.

Anakin whirled on his kids, too shocked for a moment to say anything. But when he saw them laughing, he reacted.

"You two are _so_ going to pay for that," Anakin declared as he took off after the twins who ran off with a shriek into the water.

Padmé smiled, deciding that the prank was exactly what Anakin needed; a reminder of just how vital his children were to his happiness.

"Solo, it's good to see you," Anakin said as he sat down at the comm. station.

"You too, sir," Han replied. "How's the vacation going so far?"

"Very well," Anakin replied. "The weather has been great. How are things progressing?"

"Slowly," Han replied. "It's a pretty tall order, sir; you have to admit."

Anakin nodded. "Well, rebuilding the Republic is a big job," he replied. "It will take a lot of planning."

"I'm beginning to see that," Han replied. "To tell you the truth I kind of feel like a fish out of water," he said with a smile. "I'm no politician, after all."

"Neither am I," Anakin replied. "I leave that to Padmé."

"How is Milady? And the twins?" Han asked.

"Everyone is very well," Anakin replied. "We're planning the twins' birthday party in a couple of days' time. We're hoping you could tear yourself away from the proceedings to attend."

Han was pleased by the invitation, for he was more than eager to take a break from the political discussions he'd been asked to be a part of. And hearing that the weather on Naboo was great only added to his enthusiasm.

"I'd love to," Han said at last with a smile. "Thanks."

"See if Obi-Wan can tear himself away," Anakin replied. "I'm sure the twins would be happy to have him here as well."

"Will do sir," Han replied. "Day after tomorrow you said?"

"That's right, but you are welcome to come earlier than that if you wish," Anakin told him. "That is if you can tear yourself away," he added with a smile.

Han laughed. "Well it won't be easy, but I'll do my best," he quipped.

Anakin smiled. "Good. Just let us know when to expect you. Security is pretty tight as you can imagine."

"Of course," Han replied. "I made sure of that myself," he added.

Anakin nodded. "Oh, and if you'd like to bring a date, by all means do so," he said. "I'm sure you have at least one lady friend who would enjoy a diversion for a few days."

Han raised his eyebrows at this. "Well, now that you mention it, there is someone I'd like to get to know better," he admitted.

_Perfect, _Anakin thought with a smile. "Then bring her along," he said. "I insist."

"I will ask her," Han replied. "Hopefully she won't shoot me down," he added with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "That's always the risk we take where women are involved, Han," he remarked.

Han grinned. "Yeah, I suppose so," he agreed. "Well wish me luck. I'll be in touch soon."

"Good luck," Anakin replied. "I'll wait to hear from you."

"Did you get in touch with Han?" Padmé asked as she entered the room.

Anakin turned to look at her. "Yes," he replied. "He said things are progressing pretty slowly, so it doesn't sound like we're missing much," she told her.

"Well, I'm sure they're dragging their heels only because we aren't there," she pointed out. "You have a way of making things happen," she added with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not," he remarked as he held his hands out to her.

Padmé smiled as she came and sat on his lap. "It is," she assured him with a kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

"Good," Anakin replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I invited him to the party," he told her. "And told him he could bring a date."

Padmé lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?" she responded. "Any particular reason you did that?"

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe," he replied.

Padmé shook her head. "You are so sly sometimes," she told him. "Always plotting something, aren't you?"  
Anakin laughed. "You know me too well I think," he told her.

"No kidding," she replied. "Did he say whether or not he would bring someone?"  
"Well apparently there is some one on board he's interested in," Anakin responded. "He was going to ask her."

"Who?"

"I don't know."  
"You didn't ask?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not my business."

Padmé pursed her lips, annoyed at Anakin's ability to be so obtusely male. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"I guess so," he replied, watching her. "Now who's plotting?" he teased.

Padmé looked at him with surprise. "I'm not plotting anything," she averred.

"Uh huh," he said. "Sure you're not."

Padmé frowned, but was prevented from replying by the entry of Threepio into the room.

"Milady, Master Ani, dinner is ready," he told them.

"Wonderful," she said, standing up. "I'm starved."

"Make sure we have everyone on the list," Padmé told the twins after dinner that evening. "We don't want to leave anyone out."

Luke and Leia pored over the list, an identical expression of concentration on their faces.

"I think poor Threepio is going to short circuit if we don't finalize this list tonight," Padmé commented to Anakin. "He's quite beside himself already."

Anakin smiled. "Doesn't take much, does it?"

"Not at all," she agreed. "But I have to admit he's been a help."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Anakin warned. "Or you'll never hear the end of it."

Padmé laughed. "Well Artoo is pretty good at keeping him in line," she pointed out.

"That's true," Anakin replied. He looked at the twins as they looked up. "Well? Is that it?"

"I think so," Leia said, looking at Luke. "Don't you?"

Luke nodded. "Looks good to me," he said.

"Great," Padmé said, taking the datapad from them. "I'll get Threepio to start sending messages at once."

"Can we pick the food for the party too?" Luke asked hopefully, as his twin rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Anakin replied. "That's the best part of any party, isn't it?"

Luke grinned. "You got that right," he agreed.

"Why don't you two make a list of what you'd like," Padmé suggested. "That way you'll be sure to have all your favorites at the party."

"That's an excellent idea," Anakin replied. "I may add a few things myself," he added with a wink at Luke.

"This is going to be the best birthday we've ever had," Leia said. "And you know why?"

"Why is that, sweetheart?" Padmé asked.

"Because we're all together," Leia replied, looking at her father. "This is the first birthday that Dad's been with us," she explained.

Anakin smiled, keeping a tight rein on the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him at his daughter's simple statement. "That's right," he said softly. "That's why we're going to make it the grandest party Naboo had ever seen. I wonder if old Jar Jar Binks is still alive. He could always liven up a party."

"Oh my," Padmé laughed. "I haven't heard that name in a long time," she said.

"Who's…Jar Jar Binks?" Luke asked, intrigued instantly.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look, and then a laugh before they proceeded to explain to their children the phenomenon known as Jar Jar Binks.

"Be sure to ask Obi-Wan about him when you see him," Anakin told the twins. "He's got a few good stories I'm sure."

"I _so _want to meet this guy," Luke declared. "Any way we can find out if he's still alive?"

"I suppose so," Padmé replied, looking at Anakin. "Imagine seeing him after all these years?"  
"Imagine him and Han Solo in the same room?" Anakin countered with a grin.

All four of them were silent for a moment, and then all burst out laughing at the thought of it.

"That's it," Anakin said, standing up. "These clones have nothing better to do," he told his family. "I will assign one to the task of tracking down Jar Jar. If he's still alive that is. How long do Gungans live anyway?"

"As long as humans I think," Padmé replied. "He wouldn't be that old," she added.

"Dad, you have to find him," Leia said, "we have to invite him to the party!"

"Just imagine the look on Obi-Wan's face when he sees him again!" Luke added.

Anakin thought of that for a moment, and then walked toward the exit. "Oh yes," he called to them. "This has definitely got to happen; I'll make sure of it."

Luke and Leia laughed, excited by the prospect of meeting the memorable Jar Jar Binks.

As for Padmé, she was starting to think that this party was going to be just the thing to bring Anakin out of his depression. And seeing Jar Jar again? Well, that would only add to the festivities.


	116. Chapter 116

116

The stars above were brilliant, their reflection in the waters below equally so. Padmé found Anakin on the terrace gazing up at the firmament.

"Well I think they're finally asleep," Padmé told Anakin as she linked her arm through his. "They are wound up so tight I thought they'd never drift off."

Anakin nodded. "Tomorrow is a big day for them," he replied. "They're bound to be excited."

"Yes, they certainly are that," Padmé said, looking up at the sky. "Just look at all those stars," she said.

Anakin looked back up. "Yes," he agreed. "I remember lying on the roof of our house when I was a boy," he told her, "looking up at them, imagining myself visiting each and every one of them one day."

"You've come pretty close, I'd say," Padmé remarked.

"I suppose I have," he agreed. He sighed. "Of course, that house is gone now," he remembered. "Along with my mother's grave," he added with a frown.

"I know," she replied softly. "I'm sorry," she told him, squeezing his bicep.

"I miss her," Anakin told her. "I know if she'd lived to know Luke and Leia she'd have been crazy about them."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I know she would have," she agreed. "Just as they would have adored her."

Anakin nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how my life would have turned out if she had lived," he told her. "I think the night she died was the beginning of my descent into Darkness."

Padmé secretly agreed with him, but made no reply. She had learned that regret was a bitter thing, and that there was nothing to be gained by it. "Come on," she told him, "let's go to bed. It's a big day tomorrow."

Anakin looked down at her. "Yes," he agreed. "Han and Obi-Wan are arriving early," he told her as they walked into the house.

"So we finally get to meet the mystery woman," Padmé remarked. "I just hope Leia won't be too heart broken when Han arrives with a woman on his arm."

"She needs a reality check, Padmé," he told her. "She's a child, he's a man. It's better this way."

Padmé sighed, knowing he was right. "Any word on Jar Jar?" she asked.

"No, they weren't able to find him," Anakin told her, holding the door open for her. "Koda left a message at the Gungan city hall; it's a long shot, but I suppose it's better than nothing."

"I suppose so," she agreed. "Still, it would be nice to see him after all this time."

Anakin looked at her. "We are talking about the same Jar Jar, right?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed in response.

_Sweat pours off of me, down my back, running into my eyes as I float above the river of lava, its sulfuric fumes burning my throat and my eyes. But I can't let him win. Not now, not after he has betrayed me, not after he has turned my Angel against me. _

"_It's over, Anakin," he gloats. "I have the higher ground." _

_His complacency only makes me hate him more. "Don't underestimate my powers," I retort, making a mental calculation of the distance between he and I. _

_As though reading my intentions, and no doubt afraid of what they will mean, he warns me. "Don't try it."_

_I ignore his warning, knowing his cowardice and impotence fuels it, and leap over the raging torrent of lava. I am about to land, about to slice his head off when at the last instant I see a flash of blue. But it isn't my blade I see; it is his. Before I can even land, his blade slices through me, lopping off my arm, my legs, in one lethal slash _

_My mind screams with agony, more pain than I have ever known existed as I crash onto the stinking, heat filled sands. Mutilated and in agony, all I can focus on is my hatred. I look up at him, and he is speaking to me. I can't hear him; his words are mere noise to me as I lay there, a useless thing, nauseated from the pain and the stench of my own seared flesh. _

"_I hate you!!" I scream at him, the effort of even those few words taxing my rapidly ebbing consciousness. He makes no reply, but turns and leaves me, leaves me to die. And then, just before he disappears completely, I feel the flames lash out and attach themselves to my clothing, igniting my broken body in an inferno within seconds…it is then that he walks away…._

"Ani, wake up, wake up!"

Anakin awoke to the insistent shaking of his shoulder. He sat up with a start, his heart beating like a trip hammer.

"Ani," Padmé said simply, knowing exactly what had tormented him in his sleep. She slipped an arm around his waist, resting her head against his bare arm as he dropped his face into his trembling hands. There were no words she could say to make what he was going through any easier. Anakin's demons would be with him for the rest of his life; it would be up to him to learn to live with them. All she and the children could do they were already doing; loving him, supporting him, being there for him when the memories of the past crushed him.

Anakin turned to his wife and pulled her into his tight embrace, needing just to hold her. Padmé pressed her tiny body to his large one, knowing that right now she was the stronger of the two. She held him like that until his trembling stopped, neither of them speaking a word. Eventually sleep came to them again, and they slept entwined in one another's embrace until morning.

The lake retreat was a busy place starting very early the next morning. The arrival of guests and the preparation for the party had everyone in the place excited.

Anakin had managed to put the visions from his dream out of his mind, and for that he was grateful. It was not the first time that he had relived the agony he had suffered on Mustafar; there had been many occasions over the past fifteen years when he would awaken in his hyperbaric chamber shaking and alone. The difference now was Padmé was beside him when he awoke; and that made all the difference in the galaxy.

"Happy birthday!" Padmé greeted the twins as she entered the dining room. She went to each of the children and gave them a big hug and kiss.

"Thanks Mom," they replied.

"Where's Dad?" Leia asked, deciding that her birthday would not officially begin until she had been greeted by her father.

"Right here," Anakin said, entering the room at that moment. "Happy birthday," he said, smiling at his children. It was not lost on any of them that this was the very first time that Anakin had had the opportunity to wish his children a happy birthday.

Luke and Leia both stood up, both wanting to show their father just how much it meant to them that he was with them to celebrate this birthday. Anakin embraced both of his children tightly, letting their pure, innocent love wash over him, chasing away any lingering fragments of his nightmare.

"I'm so happy to be celebrating this day with you at last," he told them. "You have no idea how much it means to me that I can."

Luke and Leia both knew exactly how much it meant to their father; it meant just as much to them.

"Excuse me, Milady," Threepio said as he entered the room. "The dock master just sent word that Commander Solo and his party are on their way."

"Thank you, Threepio," Padmé replied as Anakin finally released the twins. "Alert Paddy and have him waiting to receive them."

"Yes Milady," Threepio replied.

"Who else is coming with Han?" Luke asked as they all sat down at the table.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin told his son. "And a lady friend he's bringing as a date."

"Obi-Wan's bringing a _date_??" Luke asked incredulously.

Anakin laughed. He stopped, and then laughed again. "No, not Obi-Wan," he said. "Han. Han is bringing a date."

Leia looked up sharply, a little too sharply, at his. Anakin looked at her. "Everything alright, Leia?" he asked.

Leia glanced quickly at Luke and then back at her father. "Yes," she lied. "I'm just …surprised is all."

Anakin nodded, his suspicions verified by the look on his daughter's face. "Well, Han is a young man," he said. "It's natural that he would be interested in women."

Leia shrugged, doing her best to appear nonchalant despite her anguish at hearing this.

"Good morning!" Jobal said as she and Ruwee entered the room. "How are the birthday celebrants this morning?" she asked as they each gave Luke and Leia a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, Grandma," Luke replied for them both. "Just great."

Jobal and Ruwee had the feeling that they had walked in on an intense moment; but said nothing. They had realized long ago that a lot went on in their younger daughter's family that they didn't understand, and figured this was one of those occasions.

"Fifteen years old, eh?" Ruwee said as he poured some cream into his caff. "It seems like just yesterday your mother was fifteen."

"You were a queen when you were fifteen, weren't you Mom?" Leia asked Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I was queen from the age of fourteen until I was twenty-two," she replied.

"That's a long time," Luke commented.

"The people of Naboo wanted it to be longer," Jobal told her grandchildren, "they were even going to amend the constitution so that she could serve another term."

"Why didn't they?" Leia asked.

"I didn't want to serve another term," Padmé told her. "Two terms was enough. It's a huge responsibility, and I'd had enough."

"Besides, she had a young Jedi padawan pursuing her," Anakin spoke up with a smile.

Padmé looked at him with a smile. "Well, eventually I did," she agreed. "He was rather hard to forget."

"You were fourteen when you met Daddy, right Mom?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded.

"And did you know that you would marry him one day? Even though you were just a kid?" she asked.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look, wondering whence Leia's question was coming.

"Your mother actually laughed at me when I told her I would marry her one day," Anakin told Leia.

"Did you?" Leia asked Padmé.

"Well, I don't think I laughed at him," Padmé replied with a smile. "I simply reminded him that he was a little boy."

"But deep down you both knew, right?" Leia insisted.

Anakin frowned. "Leia, are you trying to prove a point?" he asked.

Leia looked at her father. "No, just …making conversation," she replied, and commenced eating her breakfast.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another again, more than a little concerned with Leia's line of thinking.

"We were both children, Leia," Padmé said at last. "We became good friends, and that friendship turned into something more. Sometimes that happens. More often than not it doesn't. Our relationship has always been rather unorthodox."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"Unusual, not traditional," Anakin told him.

"Well Jedi were not permitted to marry," Ruwee pointed out. "So there you go."

"Exactly," Anakin replied.

"Although I was certain there was something going on between you two when you came to Naboo," Jobal remarked with a smile. "Even though Padmé thoroughly denied it."

"Well there wasn't anything going on at that point," Padmé replied.

Luke and Leia suppressed a giggle at their mother's protestations.

"Well look who's here," Anakin said as Han Solo appeared in the doorway.

Everyone turned to see the new comers, Leia paying particular attention to the young woman who followed Han into the room.

"Happy birthday you two," Han said, capturing each of the twins in a headlock. Luke laughed at Han's antics, but Leia was less than amused. She hated being treated like a child this way, particularly with Han's date watching with a smile.

"Happy birthday younglings," Obi-Wan said as he put a hand on a shoulder of each twins.

"Thank you, Master," Luke replied, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"We're so glad you were able to make it," Leia added.

As introductions were made around the table, Leia took the opportunity to check out the young lady at Han's side. She was tall, slim, with blond shoulder length hair and green eyes. Leia hated her instantly.

_Don't be so obvious, _Luke warned his sister silently.

Leia turned to her brother with a frown. _What are you talking about? _She demanded.

Luke merely smiled in response.

"Luke, Leia, this is Marla Esters," Han said as he reached them at last. "She's an engineer on the _Exactor,_" he added.

Marla smiled at them and extended a hand to Luke first. "Very nice to meet you," she said. "And happy birthday."

Luke smiled at the pretty young woman, forgetting his own name for the time being. "Uh...thanks..." he stammered at last, his face growing red.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"And to you too, Leia," Marla continued, turning to Leia next. "It's great to be here with you today."

Leia forced herself to smile, sensing that her parents were watching her. "Thanks," she said finally, and then returned to her breakfast. She pushed it around on her plate for a while, listening to snippets of the conversations around her, doing her best not to look at Han. She glanced at him once, only making herself more miserable when she saw that he was looking at his companion and smiling at her. Suddenly Leia did not feel hungry any more.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood up from the table. "I...I don't feel very well," she explained and then left the room.

Padmé watched her leave, and then turned to Anakin, who had done the same.

"Let's go," he said, deciding it was time to have a heart to heart with his daughter.

Padmé stood up with him, and, after excusing themselves, they left the room to find Leia.

Leia was in her room when her parents found her. She turned to face them, not entirely surprised by their appearance.

"Leia, are you alright?" Padmé asked gently, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm just not hungry," Leia said, sitting down at the end of her bed. "That's all."

Anakin wasn't so convinced. "Your lack of appetite would have nothing to do with Han's companion, would it?" he asked bluntly.

Leia looked at her father, knowing that she could hide nothing from him. "She's a bimbo," she grumbled.

Anakin had to suppress a smile.

"That may well be," he admitted, "but Han is a grown man. He is old enough to choose whom he wants to spend his time with."

"I know," Leia sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "It's just that…" she stopped as the tears filled her eyes.

"Leia, we both know that you have a crush on Han Solo," Padmé said, sitting down in front of her daughter. "It's not surprising that you would considering all the time you've spent with him. But this is going too far, don't you think?"

Leia made no reply, so Padmé looked up at Anakin for help.

"Leia, your mother is speaking to you," Anakin said sternly.

Leia looked up at once. "I can't help the way I feel," she said quietly.

"The way you feel and the way things are are quite different," Anakin pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leia asked.

"I mean that Han Solo is a man and you are a girl," he explained. "You can't possibly expect there to be anything between the two of you, no matter how much you like him."

"I don't," Leia replied.

"Then what is it you expect?" Anakin asked in exasperation. "That the man is never to have female companionship?? He's twenty-four years old, Leia!"

"I didn't say that," Leia replied. "I just think that…" she stopped as she furrowed her brow, gathering her thoughts. "You remember how you felt when you met Mom for the first time?" she asked her father.

Anakin was rather surprised by the question. "Yes," he replied. "What has that to do with this?"

"You knew that you were going to marry Mom," Leia explained. "Even though you were just a little boy. Remember?"

"Leia this is hardly a valid comparison," Padmé put in.

"Why not?" Leia asked. "Dad knew because he knew you were his destiny, the Force told him you were. Why can't the Force be telling me the same thing about Han Solo?"

"Because you're a child, and he's a man!" Anakin retorted hotly. "Your mother and I were both children when we met."

"I won't always be a child," Leia pointed out. "I'll be eighteen in three more years, and then…"  
"And then what?" Anakin interrupted. "Do you really expect that Han is going to wait around? I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that's not terribly realistic."

"Leia, your father is right," Padmé said gently. "Besides, it's not as though Han has ever expressed any feelings for you," she pointed out. "Has he?"

"No," Leia replied.

"Good thing," Anakin muttered. "Or I'd have to rearrange his internal organs."

"Anakin," Padmé admonished him.

Anakin sighed and walked over to the door, folding his arms over his chest. Perhaps it was best to let Padmé talk some sense into the girl, since he seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Leia, listen to me," Padmé said, taking Leia's hand. She waited until the girl was looking at her before she continued. "You're hurt and very confused by your feelings right now," she said. "And you are confusing what is nothing more than a crush for something real. You are only fifteen, Leia. You have plenty of time to meet boys, to fall in love and find someone you want to spend your life with. Han Solo is a wonderful young man, but he is not the one. He is ten years older than you, Leia. If you were twenty, even eighteen it might not be such a big deal; but right now, it's downright inappropriate. Surely you can see that."

"I do," Leia replied. "I'm not expecting that he and I will become romantically involved now, I'm just saying that some day we will. I know it. I can feel it."

Padmé sighed, and looked back at Anakin.

"Even if that is true," Anakin said, "even if you and he are destined to be together, do you really plan on pining away for him for the next three or four years of your life?"

Leia lowered her eyes again and made no reply.

Anakin walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Listen to me," he said. "I was a slave from the age of three, and a padawan when I was nine. I had next to no childhood. Your mother was a queen by the time she was your age, and had been in legislative training for many years before that. Neither of us had a real childhood; we don't want you wishing what's left of yours away, Leia. Promise us you won't do that; because once childhood is gone, no power in the universe can bring it back."

Leia looked up at her father, his words touching her. "I promise," she said quietly. "Now promise me something," she added.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another. "What is that?" Padmé asked.

"That you won't totally reject the idea that Han and I are meant to be together some day," Leia replied.

Anakin sighed, realizing that Leia was not about to let go of this. "Very well," he said, deciding to humor her. "We promise. If you and Han Solo get together one day, when you are _both _adults, then you have our blessing. Satisfied?"

Leia smiled and gave her head a nod.

"Good," Anakin said, standing up. "Now enough of the long face," he said, holding his hand out to Leia. "You have a birthday to celebrate, remember?"

Leia stood up and smiled. "I remember," she said.

Padmé smiled. "Then let's get you ready," she said, taking Leia's other hand. "It's not every day a girl turns fifteen."

Leia smiled at her mother. "I know," she replied. "Thanks Mom," she said, hugging Padmé. "Thanks Dad," she added, hugging Anakin next. "I love you both."


	117. Chapter 117

117

The party was in full swing by the time the sun set that evening. It was warm outside, and many of the guests were on the terrace, enjoying the music and the beautiful Naboo weather.

Anakin watched his daughter as she and Luke laughed with friends they hadn't seen in many months. He smiled, proud of her that she had taken their talk so maturely.

"Leia looks so grown up tonight," Anakin commented to his wife.

Padmé looked over at Leia and smiled. "She's a young lady now," she told him.

Anakin nodded, the thought that the children he had only met a few short months earlier would soon be adults a sobering one. "I suppose so," he replied softly.

Padmé looked up at him. "I hope you mean to keep the promise you made to her," she said. "I don't think Leia is going to forget it."

"No, I don't think so either," Anakin agreed, looking back at Leia. "I could do a lot worse for a son-in-law than Han Solo," he added with a smile.

"Yes, that's true," Padmé replied. "Do you really think there's anything to this …feeling of hers? Or is it simply wishful thinking?"

Anakin considered this for a moment as he watched their daughter. "Perhaps a little of both," he commented. He looked around the room to where Han was with his date. "I don't think this dalliance of Han's will last long," he commented.

"No?" Padmé asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Watch her," Anakin told her. "I think you'll understand what I mean."

Padmé looked over to where Han was standing with Marla. With them were the nieces of Padmé, Ryoo and Pooja, who were engaging Han in an animated conversation.

"Are you serious?" Han asked Ryoo. "He really said that?"

Ryoo nodded her head. "I swear!" she replied. "It was all I could do not to burst out laughing!"

Han laughed. "I can't imagine how you didn't," he replied with a smile. "That's too much. Reminds me of some of my instructors at the Academy," he added.

"You mean the one you told us about?" Pooja asked. "The one with the mole on the end of his nose?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Han laughed. He turned to Marla, who seemed more than a little bored at this point. "You know him? Admiral Byrd?"

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Marla asked.

Pooja and Ryoo exchanged a look.

"Admiral Byrd," Han repeated. "Did you have him at the Academy?"

"I was in a different field of study, remember?" she reminded him, a hint of condescension in her tone. "I don't know the man, sorry."

"Oh well, guess it doesn't matter," Han replied uneasily. An awkward silence fell over them for a moment.

"Where's your friend Chewbacca?" Pooja finally asked. "I expected to see him here tonight."

"He's back on the ship," Han replied. "Had some work to do on some of the fighters, and insisted on staying until he finished it."

"That's too bad," Ryoo said. "I was looking forward to seeing him. He's quite a character." She looked at Marla in an attempt to draw her into the conversation. "You must work with Chewbacca a lot if you're in engineering," she said.

"Not really," Marla commented. "I'm not exactly what you'd call a grease monkey after all," she laughed.

Han looked at her. "Chewie is hardly a grease monkey," he said. "And I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you calling him one."

"Oh relax," Marla said, linking her arm through his. "You really think I'd be silly enough to say that to his face? Even if I could find it that is?" she added with another laugh.

Ryoo and Pooja didn't know Han that well; but even they knew that he was angry with Marla's condescending attitude towards Chewbacca. Both of them had begun to wonder what he saw in the woman.

"I need a drink," Han said abruptly. "Can I get anybody anything?" he added as an after thought.

"No, thanks," Pooja and Ryoo both answered.

Han looked at Marla. "You?" he asked.

"Oh I'll come along," she said, giving his arm a squeeze. "I haven't had you to myself all day," she added with a smile.

The Naberrie girls were almost certain they saw Han roll his eyes as he walked away with his date.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marla asked as they moved away from the girls.

"I don't like the way you talk about Chewie," Han said bluntly. "He's a good friend."

"I know he is," she replied. "And I think it's wonderful that you have befriended someone like him," she added. "But it was just a joke."

Han stopped and looked at her. "Befriended? Someone like him?" he repeated. "Look, sister, Chewie isn't any charity case, you got that? He's intelligent, loyal and honorable," he continued. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop taking pot shots at him."

"Alright, alright!" she relented at last. "I'm sorry! Okay? Can we just forget this and have some fun? You did promise me we'd have some fun."

"Aren't you having fun?" Han asked as they resumed their way to the bar.

"Not a lot, no," Marla replied. "You've spent more time talking to everyone else than you have me," she added peevishly.

"This is a party," Han replied, starting to grow annoyed, "you're supposed to mingle."

"Well if I'd known that I would have stayed back on the ship," she replied.

"I'm beginning to wish you had," Han retorted.

Marla stopped in her tracks. "I can't believe you just said that!" she cried.

Han turned and looked at her. The last thing he wanted was for her to make a scene here at the birthday party of the emperor's children; so he decided a little diplomacy was required. And a little was about all he could muster at this point.

"I'm sorry," he said, not sounding it at all. "Okay? I didn't mean it. Can we just get a drink and try to have some fun?"

Marla sighed dramatically. "I suppose," she said in an injured tone. "Just so long as you don't have to act as wet nurse to the emperor's kids again."

Han had to literally bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he knew he'd regret. Instead he envisioned using the jettison seat on the fighter that he'd always wanted to try on the woman who was nattering on at this side. From across the room, Han noticed that Luke and Leia were watching the scene, both with identical expressions of amusement on their faces. _Great, _he thought; _just great…_

"Obi-Wan, it's so good to have you here," Padmé said as the Jedi master joined her and Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled and took Padmé's hands in his. "It's good to be here," he told her. "I'm honored that you included me in Luke and Leia's special day."

"You've been present for every other birthday," Padmé reminded him. "Of course you'd be included."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking a little self-consciously at Anakin. He sensed no jealousy in his former padawan however; only a deep sense of regret. "I'm sure it means a great deal to them having you here today, Anakin," he said.

Anakin smiled. "It means a great deal to me too," he said.

Padmé looked up at him, taking one of his hands. "It means a great deal to all of us," she added.

Anakin looked down at her and smiled, and then lifted her hand to give it a kiss.

"Master Yoda wasn't able to come?" Padmé asked Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You know him," he said as a serving droid stopped in front of them with a tray of wine glasses. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, and then took one. "He isn't exactly the type to socialize."

Anakin grinned. "No, you can say that again," he agreed.

"Well he would have been welcome nonetheless," Padmé said. "Excuse me, I think my mother is beckoning me," she added, releasing Anakin's hand.

Anakin watched his wife walk across the room to join her parents, and then returned his attention to Obi-Wan.

"I dreamed about Mustafar last night," he told him.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin over the rim of his wine glass. "I'm sorry to hear it," he said. "I suppose it's not surprising, though," he added. "Today marks the anniversary not only of the birth of the twins," he reflected soberly.

Anakin nodded. "Yes it does," he agreed. "An anniversary I'd just as soon forget. If only my mind would let me."

"I know exactly what you mean," Obi-Wan remarked. "That day has haunted me for many years as well," he told Anakin. "I've had more than few nightmares about what happened between us."

"How could I have been so blind, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked bitterly. "How could I have been so foolish to believe Palpatine? He told me that Darkness was the only way to save Padmé; he was wrong, so very wrong."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You were desperate, Anakin; desperate and afraid. That makes us make rash decisions often times."

Anakin frowned. "It was more than rash," he replied. "It was insane. It's ironic; Palpatine tried to tell me that it was hatred that would make me strong. But I know now that it's love that does." He looked over at his children. "It was their love that gave me the strength to overcome the Darkness. It's Padmé's love that helps me every night when the memories of what I did swallow me. Love is the way, Obi-Wan. Perhaps the Jedi ought to keep that in mind when you and Yoda reinstitute the Order."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're the only one who has ever returned from the Dark Side," he pointed out. "If love was what enabled you to do that, then it was wrong of the Jedi to forbid it in the first place," he decided.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that," he replied. "It has certainly made all the difference in the world to my life."

Obi-Wan smiled and raised his wine glass to his mouth, stopping part way when he saw something that gave him pause. "Perhaps I ought to lay off the alcohol," he said. "I'm seeing things."

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I just saw Jar Jar Binks walk in the door."


	118. Chapter 118

118

Anakin looked over to where Obi-Wan's astonished gaze had fallen and grinned broadly when he saw none other than Jar Jar Binks standing in the room. He looked around in bewilderment for a moment or two before being joined by who Anakin and Obi-Wan assumed was his wife.

"Well I'll be damned," Anakin said softly. "He's actually here."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "You don't seem terribly surprised," he commented.

"Why should I be?" Anakin asked. "I invited him," he told and amazed Obi-Wan as he started across the room.

"Ani?? Ani!!" Jar Jar exclaimed when he spotted Anakin coming towards him. "Isa so good to be seein you!"

Anakin smiled. "Jar Jar!" he said, receiving the gungan's enthusiastic embrace graciously. "I'm glad you could come! It's good to see you too."

"Meesa thinka you died, Ani," Jar Jar said, a look of uncharacteristic solemnity in his large eyes. "Dat you died ina de purges long long time ago."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I didn't," he said simply. He looked at the female at Jar Jar's side. "And who is this?" he asked with a smile.

"Ani, theesa my wife, Loola," Jar Jar said, indicating his mate.

"Very nice to meet you, Loola," Anakin said, extending a hand to her.

Loola wasn't sure whether to bow to him or shake his hand. This was, after all, the galactic emperor standing before her. And yet, he was also an old friend of Jar Jar's.

"Nicea to meetin you too," she said, shaking his hand at last. "You majesty," she added, bowing her head for good measure.

"None of that," Anakin told her. "Tonight I'm just Anakin, okay?"

"Okay, Anakin," she replied with a little giggle. Anakin smiled.

"Jar Jar! You made it!" Padmé said as she joined them.

"Senator Padmé!" Jar Jar exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Issa so good to be seein you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Jar Jar," Padmé replied as he released her. "This must be your wife," she said, turning to Loola with a smile.

Loola put out her hands and took Padmé's, shaking it vigorously. "Jar Jar tell me sooo much about you!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Issa so nice to meet you!"

Padmé smiled at the woman, deciding that she was the perfect match for Jar Jar. "Have you met our twins?" she asked.

"Yousa got twins too?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, "it's their birthday we're celebrating today."

"Ohhhhhhh yeah!" Jar Jar laghed. "My bad!"

Loola laughed at her husband, no doubt used to his frequent brain freezes.

"You have twins as well?" Padmé asked.

"We hava six younins," Loola told her. "Two sets of twins."

"Six youngling?" Anakin said in amazement. "They must keep you busy!"

Jar Jar nodded. "Oh yeahh," he agreed. "Very _very_ busy."

"Did you bring them?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, theysa right over there," Loola said, pointing across the room.

Anakin and Padmé turned around and had to resist the urge to laugh when they saw six smaller versions of Jar Jar surrounding Obi-Wan, all talking to him at once.

"They seem to know who Obi-Wan is," Anakin observed with a grin.

"Oh yes," Loola replied. "Jar Jar tell them stories all de time about Obi," she replied.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look of amusement, wondering how Obi-Wan would ever get himself free of the Jar Jar younglings.

Luke and Leia had noticed their parents talking to some rather odd looking beings, and decided to go and meet them for themselves. Padmé and Anakin saw them coming, and turned to meet them.

"Luke, Leia, there's someone we'd like you to meet," Anakin said, turning back to Jar Jar with a smile.

"Meesa so happy to be meetin you!" Jar Jar said, grabbing one of Luke's hands and one of Leia's. He shook them vigorously, a huge smile on his face.

"It's great meeting you too," Jar Jar, Luke said.

"Thanks for coming," Leia added.

"Wesa so happy to be here," Loola put in, shaking Luke and Leia's hands next.

"You know Jar Jar and Loola have six children," Anakin told the twins.

"Six?" Leia exclaimed. "Wow! Where are they?"

"Right over there," Padmé said, pointing over to where Obi-Wan was still being held captive by the Binks children.

Luke and Leia giggled at the look on Obi-Wan's face. "Should we help him out?" Luke asked.

Anakin shook his head, enjoying himself immensely. "No, he's fine," he replied. "I'm sure they are keeping him very entertained."

Padmé laughed. "You're so bad," she told Anakin.

Anakin looked at her and grinned. "I know," he replied.

Obi-Wan had started to think he had lost his mind as he looked at the gaggle of gungan younglings who were all talking to him at once. _I've only had two glasses of wine...I can't be imagining this. _And then he saw Anakin and his family watching him. It seemed to him that they were rather amused by his predicament. _I'll get you for this, Skywalker, _he warned Anakin silently. Anakin's smile merely grew at this.

"Obi! Obi!" squealed the youngest of the Binks brood as he yanked on Obi-Wan's voluminous sleeve. "Meesa hungry!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the child. "Well then perhaps it's time we get you something to eat," he suggested. "Come along, younglings," he said, shepherding in the small herd of gungans with open arms.

"Oh this is priceless," Anakin said as Obi-Wan headed towards them, like a mother duck followed by her ducklings.

Padmé smiled. "I think it's adorable," she said.

"I think so too," agreed Leia.

"I think they're going to the buffet table!" Luke declared, seeing them veering off towards the refreshment tables.

"Uh oh," Jar Jar said, looking at his wife. "Weesa better go make sure they don't make trouble," he told her.

Loola nodded in agreement.

"What kind of trouble?" Anakin asked.

"You see," Jar Jar said as he and his wife started off for the refreshment table.

"This I've got to see," Luke declared and started off in the direction of the Binks family, followed closely behind by his own family.

The scene that met their eyes had to be seen to be believed. All six of the Binks younglings were darting their long, sticky tongues wildly over the platters of food, snatching up pastries, hors d'oeuvres and other delicacies with alarming speed and dexterity.

Obi-Wan simply stood by with an expression of shocked amusement on his face while Jar Jar and Loola did their best to control their children, but without much success. It was pretty obvious that the younglings didn't get out much, for their manners were something less than impressive.

"Degor! Bertos! Orikan! Asori! Samick! Agnook!" Loola cried as she and Jar Jar did their utmost to rein in their sons' wild tongues. "Dassa bad! You stop dat right now!"

"They were hungry," Obi-Wan told Anakin and Padmé. "What was I to do?"

Anakin and Padmé had to fight not to laugh at the spectacle before them, and did so with great difficulty. Luke and Leia, however, had no such strength, and laughed until they had tears in their eyes. And when Asori and Degor got their tongues tangled together, the twins had to walk away before they made complete spectacles of themselves, leaving their parents and Obi-Wan to assist Jar Jar and Loola with their unruly gaggle of children.

"That as the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Luke gasped as he fought to control his laughter.

Leia nodded in agreement, wiping the tears of laughter that were streaming down her cheeks. Just then she noticed Han and Marla at the bar; they looked like they were not getting along too well.

"Look," she told Luke, nodding in the direction of the bar. "Looks like the bimbo is starting to get on Han's nerves."

"That didn't take long," Luke commented. "I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know," Leia replied. "But I intend to find out."

"Leia, don't go there," Luke warned her. "It's none of your business."

Leia looked at her twin. "He's our friend, Luke. I don't want to see him hurt by her," she said, folding her arms over her chest and turning her full attention to the scene unfolding at the bar.

Luke frowned, knowing that talking Leia out of this was next to impossible. "I hope you know what you're doing," he told her with a shake of his head.

"Corellian brandy, straight," Han told the droid tending the bar. His body tensed as he felt Marla slip her arm through his.

"You didn't ask me what I want," she said with a pout.

"You have a tongue don't you?" he said without turning to her.

Marla frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I mean you don't seem to have any trouble talking for yourself," Han told her. "You sure had plenty to say about Chewie."

"Are you still mad about that?" she asked. "Come on, you know I was joking," she said.

"It wasn't funny," he told her as the droid handed him his brandy.

Marla said nothing for a moment, deciding what approach to take. "I'm sorry," she said, linking her arm through his. "Is there some way I can make it up to you?" she asked, smiling up at him seductively.

Han looked down at her, knowing exactly what she was suggesting. "Is that your solution to everything?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Just with you."

Han never would have imagined that being propositioned by a beautiful woman would be a turn off, but, to his surprise, it was. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not really interested at the moment," he told.

Marla was shocked for a moment, too shocked to respond. And then she got angry. "You know something? I think I made a big mistake coming here. I thought I was going to have a lot of fun with you, but it seems I was wrong. You are not the person I thought you were."

Han looked at her with raised eyebrows. "_I'm _not the person you thought I was?" he asked incredulously. "Sweetheart, you're not even in the same galaxy as the person I thought you were," he countered. "If I'd known how shallow and self-absorbed you really are, I never would have…"

Han didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, for Marla slapped him across the face before the words had a chance to leave his mouth. She turned and stalked out of the room, causing more than a few heads to turn in her wake. Han shook his head, bringing a hand to the cheek where she had struck him. _I will __**never **__get women, _he decided as he headed for the terrace, drink in hand.

From across the room, Leia had watched the entire scene, her scorn for Marla growing by the second. When she saw her slap Han across the face, it was all Leia could do not to Force push the woman against the far wall. _He's too good for her, _she told herself as she headed towards the exit, deciding that Han needed to be told that, and deciding that she was going to be the one to do it.

"Hi."

Han turned, surprised to see Leia standing beside him. "Hi Princess," he said.

"Something wrong?" she asked, feeling unsure what to say to him.

Han looked back at the lake. "Nope," he lied.

Leia knew he was lying, but wasn't about to accuse him of doing so. "I saw what happened, Han," she said, looking out at the lake too.

Han looked at her. "Yeah, you and everyone else in the place," he commented.

Leia shrugged embarrassedly. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied. "Sorry."

Han took a drink of his brandy. "Not your fault," he told her. "I just need to learn not be such an idiot."

Leia frowned. "You're not an idiot, Han," she replied.

"Well maybe not, but a pretty bad judge of character at any rate," he replied. "I thought that Marla was a classy, kind person," he said. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

Leia didn't quite know what to say, for she was rather taken aback by his candor. "She's not good enough for you, Han," she told him. "She's a bimbo."

Han couldn't help but laugh at Leia's comment. "A bimbo?" he replied.

Leia nodded, blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah, totally."  
"I see," Han replied. "And you knew this all along, did you?"

Leia shrugged. "Well, you know how we Jedi have a way of reading people," she explained.

"Yeah, I wish I had that ability," he said. "Sure would come in handy sometimes."

Leia laughed. "Come on," she said, "there's someone you have _got _to meet," she told him, taking his hand.

"If it's another woman, I'm not interested," he told her.

"Oh it's not," Leia told him. "It's a gungan."

"A gungan? What the hell is a gungan?" Han asked.

Leia smiled. "You'll see."


	119. Chapter 119

119

Jar Jar and his wife, with the help of the other three adults, had managed to get the six younglings under control by the time Han and Leia reached the refreshment table.

Anakin had not noticed Leia leave, and was somewhat surprised, and a little annoyed, to see her reappear with Han Solo.

"Han, this is Jar Jar Binks and his wife, Loola," Leia said. She turned to Jar Jar next. "Jar Jar, meet Han Solo, a good friend of our family."

"Meesa happy to be meetin you, Han Solo!" Jar Jar declared, shaking Han's hand vigorously.

Han smiled, understanding immediately why Leia had told him that Jar Jar was someone he needed to meet. He certainly was unique.

"Same here," Han replied at last, "I think."

Leia giggled.

"So you be a friend of Ani?" Jar Jar asked.

Han nodded. "More like a subordinate," he replied, and then, seeing the puzzled look on Jar Jar's face, proceeded to explain what that meant.

"How exactly do you know the Skywalkers?" Han asked, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"Ani an me be good friends for long long time," Jar Jar replied with a big smile. "Since Ani was little like this," he added, holding his hand out waist high.

Han smiled. "No kidding," he said. "I thought you were from Naboo?"

Jar Jar nodded.

"So how did you know Anakin when he was a kid?" Han asked.

"Jar Jar was with me when we landed on Tatooine," Padmé explained.

"I get it," Han replied. "That's pretty cool."

"Yes, issa very…cool," Jar Jar replied, casing Leia to giggle once more and look at Han with undisguised adoration, until she caught her father watching her closely.

"Don't you think it's time we brought out the cake and gifts?" Padmé suggesting sensing the tension rising between her husband and daughter.

Anakin turned to her. "Yes, good idea," he said. He walked over and held his hand out to Leia. "Milady?" he asked, not giving her any choice but to accompany him.

Leia put her hand in her father's, chancing a last look at Han, who had quickly been ensnared by the rest of the gungan family.

"Where is Han's date?" Anakin asked as they walked along.

"She took off," Leia told her father. "They had a fight."

Anakin frowned, disturbed by this news. "And he just let her leave?" he asked.

Leia shrugged. "I guess he's pretty mad at her," she replied.

Anakin looked at her. "Which pleases you no end," he observed.

Leia made no reply, but Anakin could sense that he was right. "Just remember the promise you made, Leia," he told her. "Because if you don't honor yours, I won't honor mine."

Leia looked up at him quickly, seeing in his eyes that he was dead serious.

"Now you two wait here," Padmé said to the twins, "we will get everything ready."

Luke and Leia watched their parents leave the room, and then Luke turned to her.

"You know Leia, you can be really stupid sometimes," he told her in a low voice.

Leia frowned, quite taken aback by her brother's attack. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Luke looked back to where their parents had disappeared. _You know exactly what I'm talking about: Han Solo._

Leia rolled her eyes and turned her body so that she wasn't facing him.

_If you keep this up Dad will have him transferred to the other end of the galaxy, _Luke told her silently. _And we'll never see him again. Is that what you want? _

Leia turned back to face Luke, a sudden wave of panic besetting her. _You don't really think he'd do that, do you? _

_He will if you push him. _

Leia frowned, but was prevented from replying by the appearance of two servants wheeling in an enormous birthday cake. At once everyone started singing Happy Birthday, and Leia and Luke's conversation was temporarily put on hold. Leia smiled, even though inside she was in knots. Yes, their father would do anything if he thought he was protecting his family; she knew him well enough to realize that. Anakin Skywalker wasn't a man to be trifled with. _Luke is right, _she thought with dismay; _I will end up hurting Han if I can't keep my emotions for him under control. _

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Padmé told them, just as she had every birthday for the past fifteen years. The twins looked at one another briefly and made a wish, and then, as one, blew out the candles as the assembled guests applauded. Among them Leia saw Han, who was still trying to shake off Jar Jar Binks. _ I won't let Dad send him away, _she vowed to herself; _I won't ruin Han's life because I can't get him out of my mind. _Han smiled as he applauded with the rest of the guests, totally oblivious to what was transpiring in the heart of the young princess.

"And now, the moment I know the two of you have been waiting for," Anakin announced with a smile. He indicated someone outside the room, and at once two more servants pushed in a large covered platform. Luke and Leia watched in excited anticipation as their father used the Force to lift the cover off with a wave of his hand. Beneath it were two swoop bikes.

"Yes!!" Luke and Leia shouted at once, running to the bikes.

Padmé and Anakin watched their children with a smile, loving how excited they were. Padmé linked her arm through Anakin's moved tremendously by having him participating in the twins' birthday at last. Anakin kissed the top of her head, sensing how happy she was.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" the twins said, hugging each of their parents in turn next. "You guys are the best!"

"I thought we could go up to the meadow tomorrow and you two could try them out," Anakin told them. "That is, if you want to," he added with a smile.

"We want to!" the twins replied in unison, and then laughed at each other.

Anakin and Padmé laughed too, both of them pleased that, for now, their daughter's mind was distracted enough for her to enjoy being a child.

"How are you holding up?" Anakin asked his wife as the party started to wind down later on.

"I'm tired," she told him as he held out a chair for her. "It's been a very long day."

Anakin nodded. "I wish everyone would just leave," he told her.

Padmé smiled. "Now what kind of a host wishes that?" she teased.

"One who's concerned about his wife," he told her, reaching over and capturing one of her hands.

"There's no need to be," she told him. "I'm okay."

"I don't believe you," he told her, kissing her hand. "Besides, I am rather anxious to be alone with you."

Padmé smiled. "Ani, you're too much," she teased.

Anakin smiled. "Is that a complaint?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all," she replied.

"Good," he told her, kissing her hand again. "Because when it comes to you, too much isn't part of my vocabulary," he told her with a smile.

Padmé smiled at him, the look in his eyes sending shivers right down to her toes. It amazed her that he could still do that to her even after all the years they'd been married. Still, she reasoned, in many ways they were like newlyweds all over again; the fourteen year separation had only served to augment the feelings they had for one another.

"I wonder what happened to Marla," Padmé asked, deciding it might be prudent to change the subject since they were not alone.

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "I suggested to Han he might want to go after her, but he didn't seem terribly concerned."

"Seems Leia was right about her after all," Padmé observed.

Anakin nodded. "She worries me, that girl," he said. "I've already had to remind her about her promise to us."

Padmé frowned. "I've never seen her like this," she told him. "It's so unusual for her to be so smitten with a man."

"It not natural," Anakin grumbled. "He's ten years older than her, Padmé; ten years!"

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand, not wanting him to get all riled up again. "All we can do is hope this is a passing fancy."

Anakin snorted. "That's not all I can do," he told her. "I can transfer Solo to the Outer Rims. That would keep her from day dreaming about him."

"Do you really want to do that?" she asked him. "Han is one of your best friends, Ani; not to mention a trusted officer."

Anakin sighed. "No, of course I don't want to," he admitted. "But if she leaves me no choice, I will have to consider it."

Padmé nodded, understanding his point of view, and yet at the same time praying it didn't come down to that.

It was well past midnight when Anakin and Padmé saw the last of their guests, the Binks family, off. The two youngest of the six children were sleeping in their parents' arms as they departed, with promises to visit again soon.

"That was wonderful seeing Jar Jar again," Padmé said as she and Anakin walked through the quiet and rather messy house.

Anakin smiled. "I thought poor Obi-Wan was going to have a heart attack when he first set eyes on him," he mused. "And then when the younglings had him surrounded! Definitely made the effort to find Jar Jar worthwhile."

Padmé laughed. "I think the children are exactly like he was all these years ago," she remarked.

"You mean hyper?" Anakin asked, holding open their bedroom door for her.

"Yes, exactly," she replied with a laugh. "They certainly have their hands full. But they seem to have a handle on them; I suppose you learn to with that many children."

"I suppose so," Anakin agreed. "We'll have to get up to speed when we have our sixth one I suppose," he teased.

"Six?" she said, turning to look at him. "Unless I'm carrying quadruplets right now, there is no way we will have six!"

Anakin laughed. "I know, I know," he replied. "I'm just teasing you. You're so adorable when you're being teased," he added with a smile.

"Is that so?" she asked.

Anakin nodded, running his hands up the length of her arms. "Absolutely," he averred.

She smiled. "Is that why you do it so often?" she asked him.

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "Do I do it often?" he asked innocently.

"Oh please!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the chest. "Only all the time!"

Anakin laughed, capturing her hand. "I know," he admitted. "I don't know how you put up with me."

Padmé shook her head. "I have no idea," she agreed.

Anakin laughed again. "Well maybe I have something that will help you do so more easily," he told her, releasing her.

Padmé sat down on their bed, curious now as she watched Anakin walk over to the large desk in front of the window. He took out a small holo reader and brought it over to show her.

"What is this?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"This is your gift," he told her.

"My gift?" she asked. "It's not _my _birthday," she said.

Anakin shook his head. "No, but on this day fifteen years ago you gave me the greatest gift a woman can give a man," he told her. "A gift that I have only recently been able to appreciate," he added quietly. "I wanted to give you something to thank you, to…to make up for all the birthdays and anniversaries I've missed. I know nothing can make up for all the lost time, but I wanted to at least try," he said, turning on the device.

Padmé was moved by his words, and linked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the small hologram coalesce. It was a house. Padmé was stunned for a moment, and then looked up at him for an explanation.

"I bought this house for you," he told her, "for us," he amended. "It's not far from here, right on the lake. It's not as big as this one, or as grand, but…" The rest of his words were lost as Padmé threw her arms around him and kissed him. Anakin pulled her onto his lap, setting the reader down on the bed. When she pulled back to look at him, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé nodded. "I love it," she said softly. "I love you," she added, stroking his face softly. "You didn't need to do this, Ani."

"Yes I did," he told her. "I will never be able to make up for what I did to you, Angel; to us. This is just a small token of my undying love for you, the love that has brought me back from the shadows. You saved me, Angel," he told her, his own eyes shining with tears. "I can never thank you enough for that."

"Anakin!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly, too moved to say any more. But words weren't required; Anakin knew how she felt. He had always been able to read her heart, and this was no exception. And so he held her close as she cried softly against his neck, thinking that, quite possibly, he was the luckiest man in the universe.


	120. Chapter 120

120

Servants were up early the next morning to finish the job of cleaning that the few household droids had started the previous night. They were not the only ones up early, however. Luke and Leia, anxious to try out their birthday gifts were up and almost finished eating breakfast when Obi-Wan joined them.

"Good morning, younglings," he said as he took a seat beside Luke.

"Good morning Master Obi-Wan," the twins replied.

"That was quite some party last night," Obi-Wan remarked as he poured some cream into his caff.

"It was the best birthday we've ever had," Leia told him with a smile. "Having our father there made it so much better than any other birthday."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure," he agreed. "I know it meant a lot to him to be here too. He has come a long way, your father. I'm very proud of him."

"So are we," Luke replied. "I'm still worried about him though," he added. "He's still having nightmares."

"That is to be expected I suppose," Obi-Wan told them. "Your father went through a great deal before you met him. It will take him a long time to come to terms with that. But he's well on his way. With your help, he'll be just fine."

Leia smiled, and then looked up as Han entered the room. Her smile only grew. "Good morning," she said to him.

"Good morning," Han replied, taking a seat. "You guys are up early."

"We want to try out our new swoop bikes," Luke explained.

"You may have to wait for that," Obi-Wan said. "It looks like rain."

"That stinks," Luke replied glumly.

Han grinned. "Plenty of time for that," he said. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Not up yet," Leia told him. "Where's Marla?"

Han shrugged. "I don't know," he told her. "Still sleeping I guess."

"You and she didn't seem to be getting on too well last night," Obi-Wan observed. "Or was that my imagination?"

Han looked at the Jedi master. "You saw the big show?" he asked as he sipped his caff. "She put on quite a performance."

"I didn't witness it myself," Obi-Wan admitted. "I had my hands full," he added wryly.

Luke and Leia laughed.

"I thought that was so cute how Jar Jar's kids were following you around," Leia said with a smile. "They really seemed to like you, Master."

"Yes, lucky me," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Good morning," Padmé said as she and Anakin walked into the dining room.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," the twins replied as Han and Obi-Wan stood up out of respect for the lady of the manner.

Anakin pulled out a chair for his wife as Obi-Wan and Han took their seats again. He then sat down at the head of the table and looked around and then at Han.

"Where is your lady friend?" he asked.

"Seems to be the question of the hour," Han remarked.

"Did you go after her last night?" Padmé asked.

Han looked at her. "I didn't need to," he told her. "She came looking for me."

"I hope you apologized to her," Anakin said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Han declared.

"Doesn't matter," Anakin replied as a servant set down breakfast before him and Padmé. "Women like it if you make the first move. Trust me."

Padmé looked at him. "You make us sound totally irrational," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin smiled. "So, you two ready to try out those new bikes?" he asked, deliberately ignoring his wife's comment, much to her consternation and the amusement of the other males in the room.

"Yeah, we sure are," Luke told his father. "Think we could go up to the meadow after breakfast?"

"So long as the weather holds off," Padmé said. "It looks like rain."

"You've never minded the rain as I recall," Anakin commented, giving her a smile that spoke volumes.

Padmé smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Well, I didn't think riding swoop bikes in the rain would be a good idea," she explained.

"We don't mind," Leia piped up, to the amusement of the adults.

"We'll see," Anakin replied, turning his attention to Han and Obi-Wan. "You're returning to the ship this morning?" he asked.

Han nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I'm sure the place is falling apart without us too," he added with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Don't underestimate your influence, Han," he said.

"When will you be returning?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned to his wife. "I'm…not sure," he replied.

"Another week or so," Padmé said, speaking for him. "Anakin needs a vacation," she added, looking back at her husband.

"I wonder if we might be able to do set up some way for you to participate in the talks without being there," Han wondered. "That way you could stay here as long as you want."

Anakin nodded. "That's a good idea," he replied. "Perhaps some sort of holographic feed," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Han replied. He looked at Padmé. "What do you think, Milady?" he asked.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion," Padmé replied with a smile. "That way you can be involved and still have the benefits of being here," she told Anakin.

Anakin nodded his approval. "I'll leave that to you, Solo," he said. "Have it arranged and notify me when it's ready."

"I'll get on it as soon as I get back to the ship," Han replied. "That'll keep everybody on their toes, having the emperor watching them," he added with a grin.

"Indeed it will," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Perhaps we ought to have you contact us at the new house, though," Anakin said as he remembered his gift to Padmé.

"What new house?" Leia piped up.

Padmé and Anakin looked at one another with a smile.

"The house your father bought for us here on Naboo," Padmé told the twins. "Not far from here, right on the lake."

"We're moving here??" Luke shouted excitedly. "To Naboo!?"

Anakin nodded. "Is that alright with the two of you?" he asked with a smile.

Luke and Leia looked at one another, the excitement of the swoop bikes eclipsed by this wonderful surprise. "Yes, it's awesome!" Luke replied for both of them.

"Can we go see the house today?" Leia asked excitedly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Padmé said. "I'm very anxious to see it myself."

"Then it's settled," Anakin said, looking at Han. "I will get you the frequency for the new house as soon as we've settled in there."

"Sounds great," Han replied. "Congratulations," he added with a smile.

At that moment, Marla entered the room. She stopped for a moment before taking a seat beside Leia.

"Good morning everyone," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Marla," Padmé replied with a smile in return. "I hope you slept well," she added.

"Very well, thank you," Marla replied, casting a look at Han who was speaking to Obi-Wan and seemingly ignoring her. Leia couldn't help but notice how annoyed Marla was at this, and smiled to herself. _Serves you right, bimbo, _she thought. Anakin heard his daughter's comment, and gave her a look that made Leia squirm in her chair.

"Well, we'd better think about going soon," Han said, glancing at his wrist chrono. He looked at Obi-Wan. "You packed?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are, Commander," he replied.

"I'm not," Han admitted, looking at Marla. "What about you?" he asked. "You ready?"

"I think so," she said.

"Good," Han said. "Thanks again for your hospitality, Milady," he said to Padmé. "It was a great party."

Padmé smiled. "We were so happy you could come," she replied. "All of you," she added, looking at Marla and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan could I talk to you for a moment before you leave?" she asked. Anakin looked at her in surprise.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. "I am at your service, as always," he added with a smile.

Anakin wasn't sure why Padmé had asked Obi-Wan to remain behind while the twins helped Han and Marla get ready to leave, so he waited to hear what she had to say.

"Obi-Wan, I just had a thought," Padmé said. She looked at Anakin. "I haven't even had a chance to discuss this with Ani yet," she added, "but it's for his benefit that I'm asking you this."

"What is it that you are asking?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé looked back at him. "I'd like you to stay here, with us," she said. "I think Anakin could really use your support and friendship right now," she added. She looked back at Anakin, hoping that she was not making a big mistake.

Obi-Wan was surprised by Padmé's request and looked at Anakin as well. "I will do whatever Anakin needs of me," he said at last. "If that means remain here, I will do so. If he needs me to return to the ship, I will do that." he stopped, trying to get a feel for what was going on through Anakin's mind. "What do you say, old friend?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, and then back at Padmé, uncertain what to say. It touched him that Padmé was searching for a way to help him. He looked at Obi-Wan once more. "I…I don't know what to say," he admitted at last. "The two of you are the last two people in the universe who ought to be forgiving of what I did, and yet…" he stopped, unable to continue.

"Anakin, we do forgive you," Padmé said, reaching over and taking one of his hands. "More than that, we love you. I think having Obi-Wan here will help you deal with the past," she told him. She looked back at Obi-Wan. "He has to learn to deal with it too," she added, surprising both men with her insight.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think this is a splendid idea," he said. "I for one need this, Anakin; I think you do as well."

Anakin nodded. "I agree," he said. He looked back at his wife. "Thank you, Angel," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You always did know what I needed even before I knew myself," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "So you'll stay then?" she asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I would be delighted to stay, Milady," he replied. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Obi-Wan," Padmé replied. "This means more to me than I can express. Thank you."

Luke and Leia sat on Han's bed as he threw his belongings into a haversack. Both were saddened to see him leave, but felt certain that he would return soon.

"So you guys had a pretty nice birthday," Han said as he folded looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"The best one ever," Luke replied. "The first one with our dad."

"Yeah, that's right," Han replied. "You guys are lucky to have such great parents. Never take that for granted."

"What about your parents, Han?" Leia asked as he zipped up the haversack. "Are you close to them?"

Han hesitated a moment before responding, unsure how much he ought to divulge about his past to these two innocent youths. "No," he said at last. "My parents are dead," he told them.

Luke gave Leia a dirty look for asking the question.

"Sorry to hear that," Leia said. "Luke and I thought our father died for until just recently," she offered in an attempt to make Han feel better.

Han smiled at her. "It's okay, Princess," he told her, realizing what she was trying to do. "I'm fine with it, really."

Leia nodded, willing herself not to melt at the sight of his lopsided smile.

"I'm ready," Marla announced as she appeared at the door. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't realize you had company."

"We were just making sure Han didn't forget anything," Luke explained. "He's forgetful sometimes," he added with a grin.

Marla looked up at Han with a smile. "Yes, I noticed that," she replied.

Leia grew tense as she sensed a different dynamic between Marla and Han. Had they resolved their differences? Leia frowned at the thought that Han had actually forgiven Marla for her performance the previous night.

"All set?" Han asked Marla.

Marla nodded, and then remembered something. "Did I leave my dress shoes in here?"

Han looked around, and then pulled them out from under the bed. "Here you go," he said.

Marla smiled at him. "Thanks," she said, slipping the shoes in her bag. "Shall we go?"

"Right behind you," Han said. He started towards the door and then, as an after thought, turned back to Luke and Leia. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Luke said, standing up. He turned to his sister who was still sitting on the bed. "You coming, Leia?"  
Leia looked up at him, trying to wrap her mind around why Marla's shoes would be under Han's bed; not wanting to know, but still desperate to understand. "Uh, yeah," she said, standing up. "I'm coming."

Marla and Han nearly ran into Ryoo and Pooja in the corridor as they made their way to the exit. Pooja and Ryoo looked very flustered to see them, and merely gave them a smile as they made their way on to the dining room. Luke and Leia were puzzled by their cousins' reaction to Han and Marla. It was almost as though they had been embarrassed to face them, and it made the twins wonder why.

"Well kids it's been a blast," Han said as they reached the stone staircase that lead to the dock. "Be good, okay?" he added, tousling Luke's hair affectionately.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I'll try," he replied. "When are you coming back?"

Han shrugged. "When your Dad asks me too I guess," he replied. He turned to Leia, who seemed lost in her thoughts. "Bye Princess," he told her. "You okay?"

Leia looked at him. "Yes, perfectly," she replied, doing her utmost to sound grown up. "Have a safe trip," she added, giving him a little smile.

"Thanks," he said. And then, going them a small salute, started down the stairs. Marla gave the twins a little wave, and then joined Han, running to catch up to him and take his hand.

Luke looked at his sister, knowing how difficult it must be for her to see Han with another girl. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go back inside."

Leia nodded, and then turned and joined her brother.

"You okay?" Luke asked his twin as they walked back into the house.

Leia looked at him. "What do you want me to say, Luke?" she replied. "I hate her. But I'm not about to give Dad a reason to send Han to the other side of the galaxy, so I'll keep my feelings to myself."

Luke nodded. "I know how hard that must be," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You know that you can always talk to me, Leia. I won't rat you out to Dad."

Leia smiled. "Thanks Luke," she said, turning and hugging Luke tightly. "You're pretty sweet for a nerf herder."

"Alright, don't get all mushy on me," Luke grumbled.

Leia laughed, and they continued on their way.

"I'm telling you, Mom, they kept us up half the night," Pooja was saying as Luke and Leia reached the dining room. "They were fighting like two wildcats!"

"Oh come now," Jobal replied as she spread preserved on her toast. "Surely you're exaggerating."

"No she's not," Ryoo averred. "I heard them too."

Luke was about to enter the room when Leia pulled him back.

"What?" he said in annoyance, wanting to return for more breakfast.

"Shhh!" Leia told him. "They're talking about Han and Marla! I know it!"

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, feeling ridiculous for eavesdropping on his own relatives.

"So they fought all night?" Padmé asked. "They seemed rather congenial this morning."

"No, they didn't fight all night," Pooja said, looking at her sister. "They…made up."

"Made up?" Anakin asked. "How do you …ohhhh," he said, realizing what they were saying.

"I don't know what was worse," Ryoo said. "Listening to them fight or listening to them having sex," she said. "I put a pillow over my head, but it didn't do any good."

"I was so embarrassed when we ran into them this morning," Pooja added. "It was all I could do to meet their eyes."

Luke's eyes widened at this last part, and he looked at Leia. But Leia wasn't there; she was running down the corridor to her room. Luke knew that nothing he could say right now would make her feel better. And yet, he had promised to try. And so he took off after her, not put off by the sound of the door slamming down the corridor.


	121. Chapter 121

121

"I think we've heard enough details," Ruwee grumbled, growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I agree," Jobal said. "The two of them are adults after all. What they do in private is up to them."

Anakin only half listened to the conversation, for he sensed a great wave of emotion coming from one of his children. _It's Leia, _he thought, turning to his wife. _She overheard what we were talking about. _

"What is it?" Padmé asked him, knowing by the expression on his face that something was wrong.

"It's Leia," he said, standing up. "I think she overheard what was said," he told her.

"Oh no," Padmé said, standing up as well. "Poor thing, she must be devastated."

Anakin nodded. "She is," he assured her. "Excuse us," he said to his in-laws as he and Padmé left the room.

Luke sat on the edge of his sister's bed while she sobbed into her pillow. The boy had no clue what to say to Leia to make her feel better, and simply stayed with her, occasionally patting her on the back in sympathy. He was greatly relieved to see his parents enter the room.

"Go on, Luke," Padmé told him, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "We'll stay with her."

Luke looked up at his parents and nodded. "We heard what Ryoo and Pooja were saying about Han," Luke explained.

Anakin nodded. "We know," he told his son. "Thanks for staying with her," he told the boy, patting him on the shoulder.

"No problem," Luke said. He walked to the door, and, after one more look back at Leia, left the room, closing the door behind him.

Padmé sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to rub Leia's back. "Leia, can you sit up and talk to us?"

"I don't want to talk," Leia mumbled into her pillow.

"Leia we're trying to help you," Anakin said. "Now sit up."

Leia lifted her head from the pillow and looked up at her parents, and then sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"We know you heard your cousins talking about Han and Marla," Padmé began gently.

Leia nodded as tears ran down her face. "How could he do that?" she asked miserably, looking up at Padmé. "How??"

Padmé looked at Anakin, who seemed extremely uneasy with the topic.

"Leia, we've talked about sex," Padmé replied. "You understand that it's something that happens between men and women."

"You told me it was an expression of love," Leia countered. "I _know_ Han doesn't love that….that…woman," she averred. "Just last night he was angry at her! I don't understand at all!"

Padmé sighed, wondering what she could say to make her young daughter understand.

"When a man and a woman fall in love, sex is an expression of that love," Padmé explained. "But sometimes, often times, it's just a physical thing, a means of obtaining physical pleasure."

"Physical pleasure?" Leia repeated. She looked directly at her father. "You mean it feels good?"

Anakin looked at his daughter, hoping that he would wake up at any moment and find that this had been but a dream. A very, very bad dream. He glanced at Padmé, whose face bore an unmistakably amused expression. _Thanks a lot, _he told her silently. Padmé only smiled in response.

"Well, uh…yes," Anakin said at last, clearing his throat. "It does."

Leia looked at her mother for confirmation. "It does?"

Padmé nodded. "It does," she replied.

"So you're saying that's why Han did it? Because it feels good?" Leia asked, trying to wrap her mind around the mystery.

"More than likely," Padmé replied. "You see, for some people, sex has nothing to do with love," she explained patiently. "You can have sex without being in love," she added.

"I don't get it," Leia replied with a frown. "I don't see how doing …that can feel good."

Anakin wanted the floor to swallow up at this point, and shifted uneasily on his feet.

"One day you'll understand," Padmé told her, putting an arm around her. "One day when you fall in love and want to express that love with the man you love, you will understand."

Leia sighed. "I don't know about that," she muttered. She looked at her mother. "Is that how it happened for you?" she asked.

Padmé nodded. "I fell in love with your father, and wanted to share that love with him."

"You mean you never just…did it?" Leia asked. "Because it feels good?"

Now it was Padmé's turn to squirm. "Well, no," she said. "I mean…your father is the only man I've ever…been with."

"You mean it doesn't feel..."

"No, that's not what it means at all," Anakin cut in before Leia could finish the question. "I think what your mother is trying to say is that you can have sex without love, but whenever there's love between a man and a woman, sex is a part of it."

Leia nodded. "Oh, okay," she said, not truly understanding, but sensing that her parents were both growing rather uneasy with her line of questioning. She sighed. "I guess the fact that Han wanted to do that with her after the way she treated him just kind of surprises me," she said. "I thought he had more class than that."

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another, not sure what to say next. Clearly she was very young, very naïve and very confused.

"Don't think too harshly of him, Leia," Padmé said. "He's very young, and sometimes men…well, they are sort of …more interested in that than anything else at that age."

"Yuck," Leia said with a sour look. "I'm glad I'm not a boy, if that's what I have to look forward to."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged an amused look, both feeling a sense of relief that Leia was coming around.

"Are you okay?" Padmé asked, stroking Leia's hair gently.

Leia nodded.

"Feel like going to look at the new house?" Anakin asked.

Leia looked up at her father. "Yes, for sure," she replied.

Anakin smiled. "Good," he said. "Once your grandparents and Aunt Sola's family have left, we'll go and check it out."

Leia smiled. "Great," she said. "I can't wait to see it."

"Neither can I," Padmé concurred with a smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, Leia," she suggested. "Once the gondola is back we can go."

"Okay Mom," Leia said, getting off the bed. She gave Padmé a hug. "Thanks Mom," she added. She turned to Anakin next. "Thanks Dad," she said, giving him a hug as well. And then she went off to the fresher.

Anakin let out a long sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've been in a lot of battles, but I think that was the most intense situation I've ever found myself in."

Padmé laughed. "You handled it very well," she told him. "Despite your obvious discomfort."

Anakin smiled. "Was it obvious?"

"I'm afraid so," she told him. "I'll leave it to you talk to Luke the next time he has questions," she added with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, standing up. "I'm looking forward to it."

_Shuttle Tyrannous en route to the Exactor _

Han Solo sat in the cockpit of the shuttle, watching the stars as they streaked past. He had been rather surprised by the turn of events the previous night; but not unpleasantly so. Marla Esters was a beautiful woman, after all; any man would be thrilled to be the object of her desire. Han was no acceptation.

"What are you thinking about?" Marla asked.

Han turned to her. "Nothing much," he lied. "Just thinking about what I need to do when we get back to the ship."

Marla smiled. "I know what I'd like to do when we get back," she told him, standing up and setting herself on his lap.

Han smiled. "Easy now, sweetheart," he said. "I have a ship to fly."

"We're in hyperspace," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So?" he replied.

"So the ship can fly itself, duh!" she laughed. "Besides, haven't you ever made love while in hyperspace? It's an amazing sensation," she added, tracing a finger down the side of his face.

"Can't say that I have," he replied. "Of course I'm usually the one doing the flying, so I guess that would make it kinda difficult."

Marla laughed again. "You're funny," she said. "That's one of the things I really love about you. Besides, of course, the obvious."

Han looked at her. "The obvious?" he asked.

Marla rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she said, smiling at him seductively.

"Oh, that," he said. "Geez Marla, you make me feel so cheap," he told her with a grin.

Marla laughed again. "I'm so glad we made up," she said, nuzzling his cheek. "And I'm _so_ glad we're on our way back to the ship. Another hour in the emperor's home would have made me lose my mind!"

Han frowned. "Why is that?"

"Oh, just that we have to be so …you know, formal," she said, smoothing down the collar of his uniform.

Han looked up at her. "The Skywalkers aren't stuffy that way," he said. "They are the nicest people I know, all four of them. They treat me like I'm part of the family."

"Yes, I suppose they do," she agreed. "Though it's not really surprising," she added. "You are awfully charming."

Han looked at her, amused by her attempts to flirt with him. "Thanks," he said. "Somehow I don't think they've noticed," he added wryly.

Marla laughed. "Well, the twins certainly think the world of you," she remarked. "I swear I could barely get you to myself the whole time we were there!"

"Well that's kind of an exaggeration," Han replied. "Besides, they're great kids. I enjoy spending time with them."

Marla sighed. "Well, I just think it's kind of …funny how the princess puts on such airs when you're around."

Han frowned. "Leia??" He said. "Nah, you're crazy."

"Am I?" Marla persisted. "She's what, thirteen? And yet when you're in the room she tries to act all grown up, using big words and doing the big princess routine. It's kind of funny, actually."  
Han frowned. "They're fifteen, not thirteen," he told her. "And Leia is just a smart kid. Look at her parents; she's bound to be."

"I suppose," she agreed begrudgingly. "They're certainly spoiled though; you have to admit that much. A swoop bike for a birthday present? Please!"

Han was beginning to grow uneasy with her overt criticism of the twins. "Those kids have had a tough life without their dad," he said. "If Anakin and Padmé want to spoil them a bit now, I say they're entitled."

"I guess," she replied with a sigh. "I just hope that you won't let them come between us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"I just mean that you are very close to them," she explained. "And if they think you are spending too much time with me now that we're together, I'm just worried that..."  
"Hold on a second," he said. "I don't let anyone, including fifteen year, olds tell me how to run my life, you got that? Secondly, we are not …together. You make it sound like we're a serious item or something."

Marla frowned. "I figured after last night, we were," she said.

Han laughed. "Sweetheart, you were the one who came into my bed," he reminded her. "You were the one who initiated that whole thing, not me."

"But you didn't stop me," she pointed out.

"Why would I?" he asked. "I like sex! What guy doesn't?"  
"I see," she replied, standing up. "So I'm just a sex object, am I?"

Han knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself from laughing at this comment. Marla, however, was less than amused and sat down in the copilot's chair, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"I guess maybe you prefer the company of spoiled children over me then, is that it?" she snapped.

Han stopped laughing at this point. "Luke and Leia are great kids," he told her. "And I consider them both good friends. I'd thank you to stop calling them spoiled."

She shook her head. "What else would you call it?" she countered. "Personally I think the whole _princess_ thing is kind of funny," she smirked. "After all, it's not like she was born a princess. Who does she think she is?"

"She's the daughter of the emperor, and a former queen," Han pointed out coldly. "I think the title fits."

Marla shrugged. "I suppose so," she replied. "Still, those kids really need to make some friends with people their own age. Don't you find it odd that they don't have any? And admit it; you're only their friend because the emperor told you to be."

Han narrowed his eyes, the thought of what he had done the previous night with this cruel, selfish woman sickening him. "You know what?" he said.

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"We're done," he said. "You and me- we're done. Finished. Got it?"

Marla's face turned white. "What??" she cried. "Why??"

"Because you make me sick," he told her, standing up.

"Where are you going??"

"Away from you," he said over his shoulder. "Don't worry, the ship can fly itself. Duh!"

Marla turned back to the view screen, her body rigid with anger. "I hate you, Luke and Leia Skywalker," she muttered between clenched teeth.


	122. Chapter 122

122

_Naboo_

It was close to noon when Anakin, Padmé and the twins made their way across Lake Varykino to the house that would become their new home. They had invited Obi-Wan to accompany them, but the Jedi Master had politely declined, telling them that he needed to contact Yoda and let him know of the change in plans. He also planned to spend some time in meditation, so the Skywalkers left him alone to do so in peace.

Luke and Leia looked in amazement as the gondola approached the dock, the sight of their new home soaring above the wooded area beyond rendering them temporarily speechless.

"Wow," Luke finally said.

Padmé was as amazed as the twins, and she turned to Anakin. "You said it wasn't as big as the other house," she said.

Anakin shrugged with a smile. "Maybe I exaggerated," he said. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it," Padmé told him, squeezing his arm. "It's perfect."

Luke helped his father dock the boat at the dock, and then stepped out to help his mother. The house was situated on a secluded bay of the lake, set back away from the lake with a generous beach at the front of the property. Anakin took his wife's hand as they followed the twins up the steps and down the path that lead to the front door of the house.

Anakin keyed in the security code and then opened the door. "Welcome home," he said to his family as he let them in.

Luke and Leia raced inside, their exclamations of amazement and awe echoing in the huge front room. Padmé walked in, looking around in equal amazement. Anakin watched them, hoping that she loved it as much as he'd guessed she would.

"This place is awesome!" Luke exclaimed.

Anakin smiled, pleased that his children were so excited.

"The last people left all their furniture here," Leia said. "I thought we could move in right away."

"We can," Anakin replied. "This is _our_ furniture," he told them. "I had the whole place furnished and outfitted for us."

Padmé looked up at Anakin. "You did?" she said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he replied, taking her hand. "Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Padmé replied with a smile. "Lead the way."

The house was three stories, the top level consisting completely of a large loft that Anakin had set up as a classroom/gymnasium for the twins. The second floor consisted of several large bedrooms, many of which had adjoining freshers, much to Luke and Leia's delight. The main floor featured a family room with a soaring ceiling, an enormous picture window facing the lake, and an bedroom that they decided would be Obi-Wan's when he was their guest. The kitchen was state of the art, the dining room large and luxurious. All in all, the house was spectacular, for Anakin had spared no expense in its refurbishing.

"Did you notice the closets?" Anakin asked his children as they reassembled down on the main floor.

"No," Leia replied. "Are they big?"

"They'd have to be to hold all of your clothes," Luke teased.

Leia merely pushed her tongue out at her brother.

"What about the closets?" Padmé asked.

"They are full," Anakin told her. "I took the liberty of buying some new clothes for everyone."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, not sure they liked the sound of this.

"Thanks," Luke said at last, his nervousness showing. "Maybe we should go...check them out, eh Leia?"

"Yeah, let's go do that," she agreed, grabbing him by the hand.

The twins ran back upstairs as Anakin and Padmé watched.

"What's wrong with those two?" Anakin asked his wife. "Don't they trust me?"

Padmé smiled. "I guess maybe they remember the clothes you bought for Leia," she suggested. "Remember?"

Anakin frowned. "What was wrong with them?" he asked.

Padmé simply smiled more. "What did you buy them?"

Anakin shrugged. "Just the sort of thing they wear already," he replied.

"Well then they ought to be pleased," Padmé replied.

"There's one room I didn't show you yet," he told her. "Come with me."

Padmé let Anakin lead her back up to the second floor. They could hear the twins in their rooms; they sounded pleased with their father's selections.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked as he led Padmé into a small room beside theirs. It was a nursery.

Padmé felt herself grow emotional as she stood in the room, taking in the beautiful bassinet, the rocking chair and change table. "It's perfect," she told him.

Anakin smiled. "Look out the window," he told her.

Padmé walked over to the window and looked outside. Beneath it was a lovely garden with an archway covered with climbing roses. "Oh Ani," she breathed.

Anakin came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "You told me once you wanted to have our child on Naboo," he said. "And that the room you had in mind was over looking a garden. Remember?"

Padmé nodded, her throat too constricted with emotion to reply.

"Well, it's a bit late, but here it is," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Padmé nodded, and then turned and buried her face against his chest, holding him tightly. "Thank you," she said softly.

Anakin smiled, glad that he had found another way to make his Angel happy.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The remainder of the trip back to the _Exactor _was a quiet one, for not more than a dozen words were exchanged between Han and Marla. And upon their arrival at the ship, they went their separate ways without another word.

Han made his way to the conference room where the delegates were meeting. Mon Mothma looked up from the datapad she was studying as Han entered the room.

"Welcome back, Commander," she said. "How was the party?"

"A blast," Han replied with a smile. "How are things going here?" he asked, looking around the room. "Where is everybody?"

"We've convened for the day," she told him. "To tell you the truth, things are going rather slowly without the emperor. Did he give you any indication when he might be returning?"

"He's not," Han said, taking a seat. "He just bought a home on Naboo. Looks like they'll be there permanently."

Mothma frowned. "Well this won't do," she replied. "How does he expect us to accomplish anything if he and Padmé are absent?"

"Relax, Senator," Han said. "I'm going to set up a two way holographic feed so they can participate in the meetings without having to be here," he told her.

Mothma nodded. "I see," she replied. "Well I suppose that will work just as well," she decided. "Though I must admit that I'm rather surprised," she added. "It's not like Vader to put his personal life first."

"Well he's never had a personal life, has he?" Han countered. "Besides, I don't think he's doing that. He's going through a tough time right now, but feels the importance of being at the center of this transition. Don't doubt that for a minute, Senator."

Mothma was quite surprised by the young commander's vehement defense of the emperor. "You are very loyal to the emperor, aren't you?"

"He's a great man," Han replied. "He deserves it."

"I suppose you know him better than most," she replied. "You've seen the transformation that he had undergone."

"I have," Han replied. "And I can say unequivocally that he is not the man you have been running from for the past fifteen years. He's Anakin Skywalker again, in every way possible."

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't believe that, Commander," Mothma replied with a smile.

Han nodded. "Well I'd better get to work on that hook up," he said. "Hopefully we'll be able to have a meeting by this evening," he told Mothma.

"That would be excellent," she replied. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," she added.

"Will do," Han replied, and then left the room once more.

Hoping not to run into Marla, Han made his way to the engineering sector. There was someone whose help he needed, someone whose technical know how was second to none. Han grinned as he saw the large wookiee doing what he loved best; taking apart an engine.

"Hey Chewie," Han said as he approached his friend.

Chewbacca looked up, welding glasses still on his furry face and grunted a greeting.

Han rolled his eyes. "You're not still sore at me are you?"

"_Why would I be?"_

"Because I took Marla to the party instead of you," Han said, trying not to roll his eyes.

"_You take who you want," _Chewbacca replied, returning to his work. _"You've wanted to mate with her for a long time now."_

Han frowned at the wookiee's bluntness; but he was right, after all. He'd wanted Marla Esters since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. And now that he'd had her, now that he knew her, the thought of_ mating_ with her made him feel ill. "Yeah, well, that was a big mistake," Han grumbled, picking up a tool and assisting Chewbacca.

Chewbacca looked at him, turning his head to one side as he watched Han quizzically for a moment. _"She didn't want to mate with you?"_ he asked.

"No, she wanted to," Han assured him. "Believe me, she wanted to."

"_Then what's the problem? Was it not gratifying?" _

Han smiled at the wookiee's simple view of life. "Yeah it was, but, well, she's not exactly what I thought. She's a bitch, to be blunt."

"_Oh, that's too bad,"_ Chewie said, hiding a smile. _"So sorry to hear it."_

Han shook his head. "Yeah, I can tell," he grumbled. "Listen, I need your help with something. Can you leave this for a while? The emperor needs something hooked up right away."

Chewbacca looked at Han. "_Of course," _he replied at once, setting down his tool and removing his goggles. _"Tell me what you need."_

"Thanks pal," Han replied. "Come with me."

_Naboo_

Anakin, Padmé and their twins returned to the Lake Retreat later that afternoon, and immediately set See Threepio to the task of packing their belongings. The droid, of course, complained about having so much to do with so little time to do it; but no one paid him much heed. They were certainly accustomed to his grumbling.

Anakin found Obi-Wan on the terrace, sitting cross-legged in the shade of a large tree. He envied the Jedi Master his ability to meditate anywhere, anytime; he envied him the peace he was able to achieve. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's presence and opened his eyes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "Did Padmé like the house?" he asked with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, very much," he told him. "The kids too."

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "Join me?" he asked, catching Anakin by surprise.

"Uh, well…," Anakin began.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You never did like meditation," he said. "Perhaps it's time you learned how valuable it can be to achieve inner peace. I sense that is something you are craving right now, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, very much so," he replied.

"Then join me," Obi-Wan said again. "You're not too old to learn a few things from your old master," he added with a smile.

Anakin laughed as he sat down across from Obi-Wan, assuming the same stance as the elder Jedi.

"Now, take some deep cleansing breaths," Obi-Wan instructed. "Allow your mind to be cleared of all questions, all preoccupations, all worries," he said next.

Anakin frowned slightly as he did his best to clear his mind. He had never been good at this, had never been able to put aside the fears and anxieties that had eventually lead to his undoing. But he was determined to learn how now; he was determined to try.

Obi-Wan could sense his friend's inner struggles, and reached out his mind to his. _It's alright, Anakin. You're doing fine. Don't be so hard on yourself, young one. _

Anakin smiled, his eyes still closed, and felt himself relax a little. Obi-Wan sensed it and smiled too.

"Now, let's begin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

From inside the house, Padmé watched, smiling to herself. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said softly.

**_A/N - Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading:)_**


	123. Chapter 123

123

Padmé left her vantage point and walked into the house, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan to meditate in peace. She headed for the twins' rooms, smiling when she saw how excitedly they were packing their belongings.

"Mom, do you think we can move into the new house tonight?" Leia asked.

"I don't think so," she replied. "The kitchen hasn't any provisions yet. We'll have to see to that first before we can move in."

"Yeah, no food would really stink," Luke put in.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, it would," she agreed.

"I still can't believe Dad did all that for us," Leia said with a smile. "Even the clothes he bought were awesome!"  
"I guess he must have been paying attention to you when you and he were shopping online," Padmé replied. "I'll bet the two of you were nervous about what he'd chosen, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Luke said. "But he surprised us with the stuff he picked out. Dad's really cool."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, he is," she agreed. "I'd like to do something for him too," she told the twins.

"You mean like a present?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded. "Any ideas?"

The twins thought for a moment.

"Well, Dad likes fixing and building stuff," Luke remarked.

"Yes, he always has," Padmé replied. She smiled when an idea struck her. "I think I've got it," she said. "But I'll have to act fast if I'm going to surprise him," she added as the wheels in her mind started to turn.

"Where are you going?" Leia called after her mother as Padmé left them.

"I have arrangements to make," Padmé called back. "Keep packing!"

Luke and Leia looked at each other and the shrugged, deciding they would learn in time what their mother had in mind.

_Exactor _

Han and Chewbacca worked for the better part of the afternoon setting up the holofeed in the conference room. Finally, when they were satisfied that they had done everything possible to ensure a clear transmission, they contacted the Lake Retreat on Naboo.

"Good evening, Han," Padmé said, answering the comm.. "Did you have a safe return trip?"

"Yes, thanks Milady," Han replied. "We're all set here," he told her. "So anytime you and your husband are ready to get into this conference, we're all set to make it happen."

"Very good," Padmé replied. "We're not moving to the new house until tomorrow, so perhaps we could have a brief meeting tonight just to touch base with the delegates. I'll see how Anakin feels about doing that."

"Sounds good," Han replied. "Any idea when he'd be available?"  
"This evening would be best I think," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for word from you," Han replied. "Talk to you later, Milady."

"Until then," Padmé replied, and then ended the transmission. Deciding that she'd made all the arrangements necessary, Padmé stood up and headed for the kitchen to make arrangements for dinner.

Anakin spent more than two hours with Obi-Wan, in meditation and simply enjoying his company. Both men had missed the other; both had much to make up for to the other. The past was a painful topic for them both; and yet both felt the need to do their utmost to face it in order to come to terms with it.

Padmé looked up from her packing when Anakin entered the room. He looked tired.

"You okay?" she asked, walking over to him.

Anakin nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That was…intense," he said.

"I'm sure," she said, taking his face in her hands. "But you did it. You got through it."

"I suppose so," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, well not entirely," she said. "I've asked Paddy to go into town with one of the servants to buy some food for the new house," she told him.

"Ah yes," Anakin replied, releasing her and walking over to the wardrobe. "I meant to do that myself," he told her. "I wanted everything to be fresh."

"Of course," she said, resuming her packing. "I thought we could move in tomorrow," she told him.

"Good idea," he said.

"Han contacted us earlier," she told him.

"Oh?" he replied, turning to face her. "What did he say?"

"He said that the feed is ready any time you are," she told him. "I thought perhaps we could meet with the delegates this evening, that is if you're up to it," she added.

Anakin nodded. "I think that's a great idea," he said. "I can't avoid this forever, can I?" he added with a little smile.

Padmé walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "No one thinks you're doing that, Ani," she said.

"I know," he replied, running his hands up her arms. "I just want peace, Padmé," he told her. "I want all this upheaval to be over and things to be peaceful and ordered. I'm tired of the conflict, the chaos."

"We're already half way there, Anakin," she reminded him. "You've seen to that. These people have been assembled to help you do the rest, they are experts at what they do. Remember, you're not doing this alone. And you know what they say about many hands," she said with a smile.

"What is that?" he asked, moving his hands to the gentle swell in her abdomen.

"Many hands make light work," she reminded him, putting her hands over his. "It won't be long, this peace process. It's what everyone wants, and now that the war is over, it will be easily achieved. I'm sure of it."

Anakin nodded. "A new republic," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I'd like nothing more," she said. "With you as the chancellor?"

"No, not me," he said. "I have no desire to rule, Padmé. Besides, I have amends to make elsewhere."

"You mean the Jedi," she said.

Anakin nodded. "I've decided I want to help rebuild the order," he told her. He looked down at his feet. "It's the least I can do," he added quietly.

"You already have two new recruits," she reminded him.

"Don't you mean three?" he asked, looking up at her with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, of course," she said. "I…" she stopped as she felt a kick within her, almost as though the baby was agreeing with her parents. She looked up at Anakin. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yes," he said. "I did," he told her, looking down at the tiny bump. "For the first time," he added.

"She's getting stronger," Padmé told him. "She'll be doing somersaults before we know it."

"Sounds painful," he said.

"Not at all," she assured him. "It feels quite amazing, actually."

Anakin smiled. "You're quite amazing," he told her, taking her face in his hands. "Do you know that?"

Padmé smiled. "I'm happy you think so," she told him. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "I'm starving."

_Exactor _

"Hold the lift, please!" Marla called as she ran to get on board the turbolift.

Chewbacca held the door for the young woman, who enjoyed the look of alarm on her face upon finding herself alone in the lift with him.

"Hi," she said, giving him an uneasy smile.

Chewbacca merely nodded in response, staring at her in a most unnerving manner. Marla tried to ignore him, but it was difficult not to be unnerved by him.

"Look," she said at last. "I know you and Han are good friends," she told him. "And I, uh, don't know what he told you about me," she continued, "but that doesn't mean you and me can't work together peacefully, right?"

Although Chewbacca understood every word that she'd said, he was having too much fun with her to acknowledge that he did. He tilted his head to one side. _"You're very pretty," _he said, knowing she wouldn't understand him, _"but you're not very bight." _

Marla smiled, relieved that he had decided to speak to her. She had no idea what he'd said, but reasoned it mustn't be anything too malicious judging by what she guessed was a smile on his furry face. "Great," she said. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Chewbacca had to hold back his laughter at this point. _"I can certainly understand why Han wanted to mate with you," _he decided. _"But I'm afraid he requires a lot more from a life mate than simply a big bosom and a pretty face," _he told her, struggling to hide his mirth. _"If you had half a brain in your head, you might stand a chance. You're also a cruel, mean witch, according to Han. I don't blame him at all for tossing you aside."_

Marla did not want to let Chewbacca know that she was totally ignorant of his language, and so continued to feign understanding, nodding in agreement at everything he said.

"Well this is my stop," she said as the turbolift came to a halt. "Nice talking with you!" she said.

"_Yes, it was a real treat," _Chewbacca replied, breaking down into laughter once the door had closed behind her.

Chewbacca was still chuckling when he arrived at the conference room, where Yoda was seated at the table in anticipation of the arrival of the other delegates.

"Amused you seem, Chewbacca," Yoda commented as Chewie took a seat beside him.

"_I just had a most interesting conversation a young lady," _he told the Jedi Master.

"Someone of interest to you?" Yoda asked with a smile.

This only made Chewbacca laugh more. "_No, Yoda," _he replied. _"Some tart that Han was interested in,"_ he told him. "_She showed her true colors when they were on Naboo together."_

Yoda nodded, understanding what Chewbacca meant. "His destiny lies elsewhere, Chewbacca," he averred. "Foreseen it, I have," he added, nodding sagely.

Chewbacca was intrigued by Yoda's comment, knowing that his insight was seldom wrong. He was about to question Yoda further when their conversation was interrupted by the door opening.

"Show time," Han said as he gave Chewbacca a quick smile before proceeding to set up the holo feed. Soon the conference room was full of delegates who took their seats around the table, all anxious for the meeting to begin, all eager to see their emperor and empress once more.

"Good evening everyone," Padmé said the image of she and Anakin appeared on the holo pad Han had set up.

"Good evening your majesties," the delegates responded.

Anakin looked at his wife briefly and then back at the delegates. "Well then, let's get down to work, shall we?" he said.


	124. Chapter 124

124

The meeting lasted longer than either Padmé or Anakin had anticipated. And yet, they had accomplished a great deal, and so it was time well spent.

"I think that went very well," said Padmé as she sat brushing out her hair.

Anakin nodded as he watched her. "Things are well in hand," he said. "I suspect the senators had plans on the back burner for years," he added with a smile.

Padmé nodded. "Well, you remember the Delegation of 2000," she said.

"Yes, I remember how furious Palpatine was with that," he remarked bitterly.

"Of course he was," she replied. "It challenged the power he so ruthlessly and shamelessly abused," she told him.

"He made short work of that delegation as I recall," Anakin commented.

"He did," Padmé agreed, "he intimidated more than half of the delegation to withdraw their signature and the motion lost its impetus. But it didn't go away altogether. Those who remained strong went underground and formed the Rebel Alliance."

"That makes sense," Anakin replied. "No wonder they're so organized," he commented.

"Yes, exactly," Padmé said, standing up and walking over to the bed. "They've been prepared for the Empire's demise for over a decade, Anakin. They know exactly what steps to take to ensure a smooth transition to a new democratic government."

"Good," Anakin replied with a yawn. "I'm no politician," he told her as she moved over to him under the covers. "That's your field, Angel."

"I know," she replied, running her hand over his broad chest. "You know I think Leia is quite interested in politics now," she commented.

"I'm not surprised," he replied. "She idolizes you," he added, kissing the top of her head.

Padmé smiled. "I was thinking perhaps we ought to see if she'd be interested in enrolling in the Legislative Youth program," she said. "That would help her decide if politics is really something she wants to pursue."

Anakin considered this. "And what about her training as a Jedi?" he asked.

"Don't you think she ought to be the one to decide what she wants to do?" Padmé replied.

"You're right," he said. "I simply meant her potential is tremendous. We will need her strength to help rebuild the Order."

Padmé sighed, knowing that he was right. "Perhaps she can do both," she suggested. "She's a bright girl, after all."

"Perhaps," Anakin replied, yawning once more. "That meditation wore me out," he told her. "And then that long meeting…how did you stand them when you were a senator?"

Padmé laughed. "All part of the job, my love," she told him. "Let's get to sleep," she suggested. "Tomorrow is a big day."

Anakin nodded as he pulled her into his arms. Ever since his restoration, Anakin had been unable to fall asleep without feeling Padmé in his arms. She was his refuge, his safe haven; and she was only too happy to be there for him.

"Good night, Angel," he said sleepily, kissing her brow.

"Good night Ani," she replied, nestling against into his strong, warm embrace. "Sweet dreams."

_Exactor _

Jan Dodonna sat in the officer's mess taking a late meal. Before him was a datapad containing the minutes of the meeting from earlier that day. After dedicating more than a decade of his life to fighting the Empire, it hardly seemed possible that he was now working side by side with members of that same Empire to create a new democracy. Most astonishing of all was the metamorphosis that had transformed Darth Vader into Emperor Skywalker, Jedi hero and family man.

Dodonna had been entangled in more than one incident involving Darth Vader, and knew the Sith Lord to be ruthless, violent, cruel and incredibly dangerous. Vader had no compassion, no hint of humanity or decency in him. He was a monster, as evil as the master that he served without question. _So how was it possible that such a being could be so changed? _And yet, the change was undeniable. Darth Vader was dead.

Dodonna looked up as Admiral Tagge entered the mess. He saw Dodonna sitting alone and came over to his table.

"May I join you?" Tagge asked.

"Please do," Dodonna replied.

Tagge sat down as a serving droid, the droid who had once been assigned to be the personal medical droid of Lord Vader, came over to take his order.

"Things seem to be well in hand," Dodonna commented.

Tagge nodded. "Yes, the whole process is going far smoother than I'd anticipated."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that," Dodonna replied. "I think we're all just tired of the fighting."

"Yes, that's certainly true," Tagge concurred. "Personally I expected Lord Vader to take more of a part in the running of the government than he is. He seems content to allow us to put things into place rather than imposing his own ideas on us."

"I think so too," Dodonna replied. "I expected to have another Palpatine on our hands when Vader declared himself emperor," he said. "This development is certainly the last thing I expected."

Tagge smiled. "If he were still Vader, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now, General."

"True enough," Dodonna concurred. He smiled. "Amazing how the love of a woman can change a man's life around completely," he commented.

Tagge shrugged. "Considering how remarkable a woman we're talking about, I'm not sure it is that amazing."

"I suppose you're right," Dodonna agreed. "Still, had Vader never found her, things would have been very different right now. If their young son hadn't needed a kidney transplant…who knows where we'd be right now."

"I know where I'd be," Tagge replied. "On that damnable Death Star with that lunatic Tarkin."

Dodonna snorted. "I suppose so," he said. "And you and I would be mortal enemies."

"Yes we would," Tagge agreed. "I have to say I'd rather have the Rebel Alliance as friends than enemies."

Dodonna laughed. "Not the rag tag bunch of discontents you thought we were, are we?"

Tagge grinned. "Hardly," he replied. "I'm very impressed by how well ordered your movement is," he commented. "I have the feeling you've been anticipating this day for a long time."

"Not anticipating," Dodonna replied. "But hoping. When Palpatine was alive we had little hope of ever toppling the Empire. But Vader's metamorphosis has made all the difference. I'm just happy we were prepared," he concluded with a smile.

Tagge laughed. "Yes, me too. Here's to the future of the galaxy, General," he said, lifting his cup of caff aloft, "and our continued alliance."

"I'll drink to that," Dodonna replied, clinking his own cup with Tagge's.

_Naboo_

Obi-Wan awoke early, as was his custom, and walked outside to the terrace. He leaned his forearms on the railing, simply enjoying the splendor of the morning sun as it crept over the green mountains in the distance. The tranquility and beauty of this secluded haven gave Obi-Wan a tremendous feeling of inner peace. _Was it any wonder that Anakin and Padmé fell in love here? _He wondered. _Alone, secluded here together…the poor boy didn't stand a chance..._

Obi-Wan frowned as he considered his own ignorance of Anakin's feelings for Padmé. No, not ignorance; he had always suspected that his young padawan had harbored feelings for Senator Amidala. He just didn't realize how deep they were; so deep that Anakin sold his soul to the devil to try to save her from dying. _I should have seen it. I should have known! _He admonished himself. _How could I have been so blind? He was my best friend! _

"Good morning Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned to see Padmé standing behind him. She offered him a cup of steaming hot caff, which he took happily. "Thank you kindly," he told her.

"You're welcome," she replied, walking over to stand beside him. "I love watching the sun rise over the lake," she told him.

"It's a beautiful sight," he concurred. "Does the new house afford you as beautiful a view?"

"I don't know," she replied. "We'll soon find out though," she added with a smile.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're moving in today," she told him. "And we have a room ready for you as well," she added. "I hope you'll come and stay with us for a little while."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I appreciate your generosity, Padmé," he told her. "But I think your family needs some time alone right now. I don't want to intrude on that."

"You're not intruding," she insisted. "You're like a part of the family, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you," he said. "I do feel privileged to feel that way as well," he added. "But I really ought to get back to the ship," he told her. "And besides, I think Anakin is in good hands," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "He is," she agreed. "But won't you stay just one night?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I forgot what an astute negotiator you are, Milady," he joked. He gave her a bow. "I would be most honored to be your guest one more night, thank you."

Padmé smiled. "Thank _you_, Obi-Wan."

Anakin stood in the fresher, clad only in his trousers, shaving. He'd woken up rather late, and alone. He felt a sense of excitement as he realized that they would be moving into the new house this day. This move represented the start of a new life for him and his family. A new child would be coming in another four or five months now, the galaxy was being remade, and soon the Jedi Order would be as well. Anakin considered himself a lucky man, for Destiny had deemed him worthy of a second chance. Whether or not he merited that second chance, he himself wasn't certain; but who was he to question Destiny? Second chances were a rare thing, hardly every meted out; and Anakin was bound and determined not to mess his up.

"Dad? Can I come in?"

Anakin looked from the corner of his eye to see his son standing in the doorway. He nodded, still shaving.

Luke walked in, watching his father for a moment before propping himself up on the long counter where Anakin stood. Anakin could tell there was something on the boy's mind, and waited for him to say what it was.

"How can you shave with that?" Luke asked, surprising his father with the question.

Anakin smiled as he rinsed the razor under the faucet. "I hate electronic ones," he said, focusing on the last remaining part of his face that needed attention.

"Why?"

Anakin shrugged. "You get a closer shave this way," he said.

Luke nodded, fascinated by his father's movements. "Mom bought me an electronic one for my birthday last year," he told his father proudly.

"Did she?" Anakin asked. "How often have you used it?"

Luke shrugged. "Uh…maybe…three times," he admitted sheepishly.

Anakin grinned. "Give it time, son," he advised. "You're fifteen now. I'm sure you'll be shaving every day very soon."

"Well yeah, I think so too," Luke agreed. "Look here," he said, pointing to a wispy blonde fringe of hair over his lip. "Pretty good eh?"

Anakin nodded. "Most impressive," he agreed. He set the razor down and splashed his face with water, and then straightened up and looked at his son as he dried off. "What's on your mind, Luke?" he asked. "Besides shaving?"

Luke pulled one leg up so that one bare foot was on the counter. He wrapped his arms around his knee, a posture Anakin had come to recognize as being one of awkwardness. He stopped and turned to his son, giving him his full attention. "What is it?" he asked again.

"It's about Han," Luke said at last. "About him and that girl he was with," he continued.

_Oh boy, _Anakin thought, the words of his wife coming back to haunt him.

"What about them?" Anakin asked casually.

Luke hesitated before continuing, his own embarrassment temporarily tongue tying him.

"Go on son," Anakin said gently. "You can ask me whatever you want." Anakin surprised himself by the calmness with which he uttered those loaded words.

Luke looked up at him. "I guess I'm confused, Dad," he admitted at last. "I mean…I know what sex is, Mom explained it to me and Leia a couple of years ago," he said. "Man was _that_ embarrassing," he muttered.

"I bet," Anakin remarked with a grin. "So what has you confused?"

Luke sighed. "Mom told us that sex is something that a man and a woman who are in love do to express their love," he said, the color rising in his cheeks ever so slightly.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, that's right," he said.

"But…Han doesn't love her," Luke replied, a frown creasing his brow. "I know he doesn't. Why would he have sex with someone he doesn't love?"

"Ani! Are you in here?"

Padmé walked into the fresher, surprised to see Luke sitting there. "Oh, sorry," she said, sensing she'd walked in on an intense conversation. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Great!" Luke exclaimed, jumping off the counter. He looked as his father.

_We'll finish this later, son, _Anakin told him silently.

Luke smiled in response, and then ran out of the room. Padmé looked at Anakin questioningly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did," Anakin said, kissing her on the cheek. "And for that I thank you," he added.

Padmé laughed. "I'm not sure what that means, but you're welcome."

"Let's just say that Leia isn't the only one confused about Han Solo's sex life," Anakin told her as he pulled on a tunic.

"Ohh," Padmé replied. "Well, I'm not surprised," she said. "The boy is fifteen now, Ani. He's bound to have questions. And who better than his father to answer them?" she added with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, true. I only had Obi-Wan to ask when I was his age," he told her as they walked out of the room together.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. "It's a miracle I knew what to do at all on our wedding night," he told her with a smile.

Padmé burst out laughing as they walked into the dining room. Obi-Wan looked up, wondering what the joke was, but then simply shrugged it off, and focused on buttering his toast.


	125. Chapter 125

125

_Naboo_

Breakfast had almost concluded when a thought occurred to Padmé. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon!" she told him. "With Dr. Maranis. On Coruscant."

"I hate to break it to you Mom," Luke said. "But I don't think you're going to make it there on time."

"I can't believe I forgot," Padmé said, shaking her head. "Now what?"

"Well, first of all we'll have to contact the doctor's office and let them know you won't be coming," Anakin told her. "And then we need to find you a doctor here on Naboo. Your health is very important, Angel."

Padmé smiled. "I know," she replied. "Perhaps Sola could recommend someone," she suggested.

"Good idea," Anakin replied.

"I'll contact Dr. Maranis and then Sola while Threepio brings our things down to the gondola," she told Anakin. "I'd like to get in to see a doctor today if I can."

"I guess our move might be delayed a bit then," Leia remarked.

"It can't be helped," Padmé replied, standing up. "Prenatal care is very important."

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "The move can wait."

Padmé smiled, and then left the room. Anakin looked at his children. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked them.

Luke and Leia looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I know there's something going on," Anakin replied. "Something your mother is trying hard to keep from me. What do you two know about it? Or maybe I ought to say you three?" he added, looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Me?? I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about," he assured Anakin.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Anakin replied.

Luke and Leia couldn't help but laugh. "You'll like it Dad; trust us," Luke assured his father.

"Like what?" Anakin asked, hoping to catch the twins off guard.

"Nice try, Dad," Leia told him with a smile as she stood up. "I'm going to see how Mom's doing," she said, and then left the room.

Padmé was able to get an appointment with Sola's ob/gyn for that very afternoon, as luck would have it. And since doctor was female, she was able to talk Anakin into staying home with the twins for a swim rather than come into town for the appointment.

Anakin was certain that his wife had something in the works; though what it was he couldn't imagine. Whatever it was, she had the twins' complete loyalty, for they didn't drop so much of a hint the entire afternoon.

Padmé returned about mid-afternoon and made her way down to the beach where she'd spotted the twins from the gondola. They waved to her from the water and swam to shore to meet her.

"How did your appointment go?" Leia asked as she and Luke dried off with towels.

"Just fine," Padmé replied. "Everything is going well. Where's your father?"

"Up top with Obi-Wan," Luke replied. "He suspects that something is up," he added with a smile.

"I'm not surprised," Padmé replied as they started making their way back up to the house. "He's never been an easy one to surprise."

"Don't worry, Mom," Leia assured her. "We didn't tell him anything."

Padmé smiled. "I knew I could count on you two," she replied. "Just wait until your dad sees this holovid the doctor gave me of the baby," she told them. "It's truly amazing."

Luke stopped as an idea struck him. "Don't show him yet, Mom," he said. "I have an idea."

Leia looked at him. "What now, genius?" she teased.

"Oh you'll _know _I'm a genius when I tell you," Luke said with a grin. "We'll need your help to do it, Mom," he told Padmé.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Anakin watched his wife and children from the terrace, knowing that they were up to something. He smiled, wondering when they would spring the surprise. To their credit, he had no idea what it was; so acting surprised would not be difficult.

"You're a lucky man, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he joined Anakin on the terrace. "You have a wonderful family."

Anakin turned to him. "I know," he replied. "If it weren't for them…" he stopped and shook his head. "I would have remained in Darkness for the rest of my life, Obi-Wan; I know it."

"Well that's behind you now, my friend," Obi-Wan reminded him, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "And the future is a bright one, not only for you but for the whole galaxy."

Anakin nodded, watching as his family made their way up top. "I wonder if we'll be leaving for the new house now," he commented.

"Padmé has returned," Obi-Wan pointed out. "There's no reason to delay any longer."

Anakin snorted. "Yeah, well we'll see about that," he remarked with a smile as Padmé walked over to them. "How did everything go?" he asked her.

Padmé smiled. "Wonderfully," she told him. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely," he replied. "You?"

"Yes, I'm more than ready," she told him. "Let's go."

The trip over to the island was fraught with excited anticipation. Padmé and the twins were anxious to show Anakin the surprise that awaited him, while Anakin himself was excited to see what the big surprise actually was. As for Obi-Wan, he felt honored to be included in this remarkable family's special day.

"Milady," Anakin said as he helped his wife out of the gondola. Padmé put her hand in his and stepped onto the dock. "So do I get to see it now?" he asked as they followed the path up to the house.

"See what?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "Whatever it is you've been planning," he told her. "I know you've been planning something."

"So suspicious," she replied with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Does that mean I'm wrong?"

"No," she told him. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I have no idea what you have planned," he told her. "If that makes you feel any better."

"A little," she replied. "Come on, this way."

Luke and Leia ran ahead with Obi-Wan, leading the way to the surprise that awaited Anakin. They lead their parents to a garage behind the house. Anakin had not shown it to them during their earlier visit, and was somewhat surprised that they had leaded him there.

"Okay, close your eyes," Padmé told Anakin, taking him by the hand.

Anakin complied, the excitement growing within him as she led him blindly into the garage.

"You can open your eyes now," she told him as they came to a halt.

Anakin opened his eyes and then widened them as he beheld the sight that he beheld.

In the large second room of the garage sat an old Jedi fighter. It was a little worse for wear, but nothing that Anakin couldn't repair. And along the sides of the room were two work benches, outfitted with tools and materials to do it.

Anakin turned and looked at his wife, the words beyond his capability for a moment. "How?" he said at last. "How did you do this??"

Padmé smiled, pleased that he was so happy with her surprise. "I had to send a few messages, call in a few favors. My dad helped," she said. "As did Obi-Wan," she added. "What do you think? Think you can get this old girl running?"

Anakin walked over to the fighter, running a hand over its hull slowly. "I'm sure going to have fun trying," he told her. "Thank you so much, Angel," he turned to her, again, wrapping his arms around her. "This is a wonderful gift."

Padmé embraced him. "I wanted to do something special for you," she told him. "I know how much you love to fix things," she added.

Anakin nodded, pulling back and looking at the ship once more. "I certainly do," he said. "Thank you," he said again. "I really had no idea what you were planning."

Padmé smiled. "I'm glad," she said.

Luke and Leia stood in the doorway with Obi-Wan, excited for their father and happy for their mother that she'd manage to pull off the impossible: surprise Anakin Skywalker. Luke's eyes were fixed on the ship, itching to get into the cockpit.

Anakin and Padmé turned to where Obi-Wan stood with the twins. "And you didn't have the foggiest idea what was going on," Anakin said to Obi-Wan with a grin.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, I wasn't about to ruin Padmé's big surprise," he explained. "So I lied."

Anakin nodded. "Bad habit, Master Jedi," he teased. Obi-Wan chuckled. He turned to his children next, seeing the unmistakable look of a boy in love in Luke's eyes.

"You want to give me a hand with this, Luke?" Anakin asked with a smile.

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean it??"

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he said. "You're both welcome to if you like," he added, not wanting to leave Leia out.

Leia smiled. "Thanks Dad," she said. "But I think I'd just get in the way," she told him.

"I have something I want to talk with Leia about, anyway," Padmé replied. "We'll leave you boys to your toys," she said with a smile, and then walked away with Leia, leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke to tinker to their hearts' content.

"Why don't we see what groceries Paddy brought us?" Padmé suggested as she and Leia entered the house.

"Can we make dinner now?" Leia asked. "I'm starving after all that swimming."

Padmé smiled. "You sound like your brother," she commented as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot," Leia replied, making her mother laugh. She propped her elbows up on the breakfast bar and watched as her mother opened the refrigerator and pantry, checking out the supplies. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked at her daughter, pulling a nerf roast from the fridge. "I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"What?"

Padmé sat the roast in the sink to rinse it off. "I wondered if you might be interested in enrolling in the legislative youth program," she said.

Leia's eyes widened. "Me? Really?"  
Padmé nodded as she rolled up her sleeves and set to work. "Find a roasting pan, will you?"

Leia left her seat and headed for the large wall of cupboards on the far side of the kitchen.

"You've shown interest in politics on more than one occasion," Padmé reminded her as she rinsed off the roast. "I thought this program could help you make some decisions about what you'd like to do with your life."

Leia found the pan and brought it to her mother. "Potatoes?"

"Please," Padmé replied. "What do you think?"

Leia hunted around for the potatoes in the vast pantry, and then finally found them. "I think I'd like to think about it," she said at last. "It sounds really exciting; but I'm wondering how I could keep up my Jedi training if I was enrolled in that."

"You'd be busy, no doubt," Padmé agreed as she set the roast in the pan. She walked over the spice cupboard to select the proper seasonings. "But if politics is something that interests you, then you have to start somewhere. Personally I think you'd love it."

Leia nodded. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Padmé replied. "It's your decision completely, Leia."

"Thanks Mom," Leia replied as she started peeling the potatoes. "I'm glad you think I'm smart enough to get into that program."

Padmé smiled. "I think you're smart enough to do anything you want, Leia," she said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "You're a remarkable young woman, Leia. Don't ever forget that."

"I can't believe you were able to locate one of these," Anakin told Obi-Wan as the three men looked admiringly at the fighter.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen," Luke said, his eyes never leaving the ship. "Is this like the one you flew, Dad?"

Anakin nodded. "The exact model," he said. "Mine was yellow, though," he added.

"Well we can make this one yellow too, can't we?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. "The finishing touch," he added.

Anakin nodded. "This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Good memories," he added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, good memories."

"Wait 'til Han sees this baby," Luke commented with a grin. "He'll be green as Master Yoda with envy!"

The comment took both Anakin and Obi-Wan by surprise, and they both laughed.

Speaking of Han reminded Anakin of the conversation he and Luke had started earlier that morning. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about Luke?" he asked.

Luke looked at his father in surprise, and then at Obi-Wan, and then back at his father. "Uh…well, yeah, I did," he said, unsure if he ought to say what was on his mind.

"Something about him and Marla?" Anakin asked, trying not to be too obvious.

Obi-Wan, however, had caught on by now, and thought frantically for a way to excuse himself without being too obvious.

Anakin could see how uneasy Obi-Wan was becoming and smiled. He remembered back to the times when he was about Luke's age and had come to Obi-Wan with his questions about the changes in his own body. _His cheeks were about the same shade of red as they are right now, _he mused.

"Perhaps you two would like some time alone," Obi-Wan said at last. "I sense this is a father and son moment," he added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "I think so," he agreed. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

"Oh don't thank me," he replied. "If the boy is going to ask you what I think he is, I would rather be elsewhere," he told them, and then walked out of the garage.

"You think he knows what I wanted to ask you?" Luke asked.

"Probably," Anakin replied, sitting himself down on one of the work benches. "Obi-Wan has never exactly been comfortable talking about intimacy."

"No kidding," Luke grumbled. "I tried asking him questions once, it was brutal!"

Anakin laughed. "I know exactly what you mean, son," he replied. "So what was it we were talking about? You were wondering about Han and Marla?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, how they could have sex with each other if they don't love each other."

Anakin sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well Luke, sometimes sex is just…sex. And I hate to say it, but for a lot of men, most men, it's more about the physical pleasure of it than actual love."

Luke frowned. "You mean a man can have sex with a woman he doesn't love?"

Anakin nodded.

"But a woman can't? She has to be in love with a man to have sex with him?"

Anakin smiled at his son's innocence. "Well, that's not always the case either," he said. "There are plenty of women for whom sex is merely a means of physical gratification. Sex isn't always about love, Luke; I think that's what I'm trying to say. Sometimes sex is just because it feels good."

Luke nodded. "So Han and Marla…?"

"Just sex," Anakin replied.

"Got it," Luke replied. He hesitated before asking his next question, unsure if it was too personal to ask his father. "What about you, Dad?" he asked at last.

Anakin got up at this point, sensing where the question was leading. "What about me?" he asked, busying himself with arranging the tools.

Luke watched him for a moment, and then forged on. "Is it ever just sex for you?" he asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Anakin smiled. "I'm not going to lie to you, Luke," he replied. "Yes, sometimes it is purely physical. But when you are in love with someone, you want to please them that way. Part of the love I feel for your mother is desire, physical desire. We express that through sexual intimacy. So for us, sex is an expression of our love and commitment to one another."

Luke nodded, grateful for his father's honesty. "Thanks Dad," he said. "I think I get it now," he said.

Anakin smiled, and tousled his son's hair. "Any time, son. Let's go up to the house and see if your mother needs help with dinner."

"Okay Dad," Luke said, leaving with his father. "Should we let Obi-Wan know how things worked out?" he asked with a grin.

Anakin laughed in reply.


	126. Chapter 126

126

"This is delicious, Padmé," Obi-Wan said as they ate dinner later that evening.

"Thank you," Padmé replied. "Leia had a hand in making dinner as well," she added. "She did most of it, actually."

Leia beamed under her mother's praise.

"Really?" Luke asked, making a face. "I think I just lost my appetite," he teased.

Leia scowled at him.

"Now now," Anakin said, intervening before the twins began a squabble. "It's very good, Leia," he said to her. "You're a girl of many talents."

Leia smiled, perking up again. "Mom thinks I can get into the legislative youth program," she told her father.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Anakin replied. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I'm going to think about it," Leia replied. "I don't want to give up my Jedi training," she added.

"That's good to hear," Obi-Wan said. "Your help will be needed when we set to work rebuilding the order," he told her. "Both you and Luke are vital to the future of the Jedi."

"I think the decision should be hers," Padmé spoke up. "As it should be for Luke," she added, looking at her son next.

"I already know what I want to do," Luke told his parents.

"Oh?" Anakin said. "And what is that?"

"I want to be a Jedi like you," Luke told his father. "I want to work with you to rebuild the Order."

Anakin smiled, and looked at Obi-Wan. "I think that's a fine idea," he said. "Don't you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "If that is what you want to do as well, Anakin," he replied.

"Yes, it is," Anakin told him. "Once the new government is established, that is what I want to dedicate my life to. That is, after our new baby arrives," he added, turning to Padmé with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "I think that's an excellent plan," she replied.

"Does that mean we'll be staying here on Naboo?" Luke asked.

"Yes it does," Anakin replied. "That way if Leia wants to enroll in the youth program she can. We can continue your training here," he continued, "and thanks to Han, your mother and I can still participate in the creation of the new republic."

"And what if they ask you to be the new chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked. "Either of you would be a logical choice."

"I suppose," Padmé said. "But I have no interest in being chancellor right now, and neither does Ani," she said, looking at Anakin. "Do you?"

"No," he replied. "I don't. I think Mon Mothma would make an excellent leader, don't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, she would be an excellent choice," he replied. "Of course the senators will be the ones to decide that," he added.

"Yes they will," Anakin replied. "This is to be a democratic government in every way," he added.

Padmé smiled, reaching over and taking his hand, prouder of him than she'd ever been.

"Can me and Leia go upstairs now?" Luke asked when dinner had concluded.

"Of course," Padmé replied, knowing why they were anxious to be excused.

The twins stood up and headed upstairs, their father watching them.

"Luke didn't wait for dessert," Anakin commented. "That's unprecedented."

Padmé smiled. "He has something he's working on," she told him. "Both off them."

"I see," Anakin replied with a smile. "I wonder what it could be," he asked.

Padmé laughed. "You find out soon enough," she replied, gathering the dishes together.

"Let me do that, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "It's the least I can do for such warm hospitality."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you Obi-Wan," she said.

"I'll help," Anakin said, standing up to help. "You go relax, Angel. You've had a long day."

Padmé was glad of the suggestion, for it would enable her to help the twins with their surprise.

"Very well," she said. "I think I'll try out the bathtub upstairs," she told Anakin.

"Good idea," Anakin replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be up in a little while."

"Good night Obi-Wan," Padmé called as she headed for the stairs.

"Good night Padmé," he replied. "Sleep well."

Padmé headed upstairs and went directly to the twins' adjoining rooms. They looked up when she walked in.

"Need some help?" she asked as she sat on the edge of Luke's bed.

"Yeah, we sure do," Luke replied.

Padmé smiled. "Tell me what you need."

"That was a spectacular surprise Padmé had arranged for you," Obi-Wan commented as he and Anakin piled up the dishes.

Anakin nodded. "She never ceases to amaze me," he replied as the household droid took over from them. "And now the twins are up to something," he told Obi-Wan as they sat in the front room. "I'm certain of it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well they don't want to be outdone by their mother I suppose," he remarked. He looked out at the beautiful scene of the sun setting on the lake. "It's very beautiful up here," he said. "No wonder your family loves it so much."

"It's so peaceful," Anakin said. "The perfect place to find oneself again."

Obi-Wan looked back at him. "Indeed," he agreed. "And how is the search going?" he asked with a smile.

Anakin sighed. "Well, not too badly I suppose," he replied. "Though there are moments when I wonder if I'll ever find the man I once was."

"You won't," Ob-Wan replied. "That man doesn't exist anymore, Anakin."

Anakin frowned. "That's discouraging," he replied.

"You misunderstand me," Obi-Wan said. "You are stronger now, wiser, and over all a better man than you were all those years ago. You have walked through the fires of Hell and have learned from the experience. How could you not?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Anakin agreed.

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan replied. "When have you ever known me to be wrong before?" he asked with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Well, there was that time on Cato Nemoidia," he reminded him.

"Oh well, that," Obi-Wan replied with a frown. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Not on your life old man," Anakin replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan laughed. "It's good to have you back, old friend," he said. "I've missed you."

Anakin nodded. "I've missed you too, Obi-Wan."

Padmé stepped into the large tub which was filled with warm, sudsy water. She lay back against the curved end, closing her eyes as she let the warm water relax her tired muscles.

She opened one eye when she heard the door to the bedroom open and then close again. Closing her eye again, she smiled as she waited for Anakin to find her, knowing that he would.

"Now there's a beautiful sight," Anakin said as he entered the fresher.

Padmé opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "I'm testing out the new tub," she told him.

"I see," Anakin replied, nodding his head. "And does it meet with your approval?"

"So far," she replied. "I haven't done extensive research, though."

"And what sort of research do you need to do?" he asked.

"Well I was trying to decide if it's big enough for two," she told him.

Anakin smiled. "Could you use some help with that?" he asked.

"How kind of you to offer," she replied, "I'd love some."

Anakin kicked off his boots. "Never let it be said that I didn't do everything I could in the name of research," he said with a grin.

Padmé laughed as he began taking off his clothes. She sat up in the tub, allowing him room to join her. He slid in behind her, pulling her body to his as he settled against the end of the tub.

"Well look at that," he said, "it is big enough for two. Two and a half, even," he added, rubbing her tummy.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, very impressive," she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Yes, very," he agreed, leaning toward her to graze his lips over her shoulder. Padmé closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations that his touch was creating within her, the sensations his touch always created within her….

"I think the tub passes inspection," he said later on.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, most definitely," she told him with a smile. "That was incredible."

Anakin nodded, holding his arms out to her. She moved into his embrace, resting her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I had a rather interesting conversation with Luke earlier," he said as he stroked her back slowly.

Padmé looked up at him. "Oh?" she asked. "What about?"

"Guess," he replied.

Padmé thought for a moment. "Han and Marla?" she asked at last.

Anakin nodded. "Yep. Seems Leia's not the only one who's curious."

"Well, the boy is fifteen," Padmé replied. "It's not surprising he'd be. How did you handle it?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," Anakin replied. "I told him pretty much the same thing you told Leia. I have to say, though; talking to him about sex was a lot easier than talking to Leia."

"Of course, he's a boy," Padmé replied. "I'm glad it went so well."

"Yes, I wasn't embarrassed at all," Anakin told her. "At least until he started asking personal questions."

Padmé looked up at him with wide eyes. "He asked you about your…our sex life?"

"Afraid so," he replied.

"Oh boy," Padmé replied. "How much did you tell him?"

"Not a lot," he assured her. "Just that sexual intimacy was our way of expressing our love for one another," he said. "And that wanting to please one another is part of being in love."

Padmé smiled. "Well you must love me a lot," she said, running her finger over his lower lip.

Anakin laughed. "Did you ever doubt that?" he asked, capturing her hand and kissing the tip of her finger.

"Never," she replied.

Anakin smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Come on," he said, "I'm getting cold. Let's get dressed."

"Good idea," she agreed.

"So when do I get to see the surprise the kids are working on?" Anakin asked as he helped Padmé out of the tub.

"What makes you think they're working on a surprise?" she asked with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Okay, never mind," he said. "I'll act surprised whenever they decide to spring it on me."

"If you're lucky they may have it finished tonight," she told him as they walked into the bedroom. "You know the two of them; once they set their mind to something they don't let it go."

"I can't imagine where they got that character trait from," Anakin remarked as he pulled on some sleep attire.

Padmé smiled. "No, neither can I," she replied as she pulled a nightie over her head. She sat down at the dresser and started pulling the pins from her hair, as Anakin watched, reclining on the bed.

"So do I get a hint at least?"

Padmé looked at the reflection of Anakin in the mirror. "No," she replied.

Anakin smiled. "Not even a little one?"

"Nope."

Anakin sighed melodramatically and rolled over onto his back. "Fine, be that way," he muttered, making Padmé laugh.

A knock was heard on the door, making Anakin lift his head. "It's the twins," he told Padmé.

"Imagine that," she replied, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it, revealing Luke, Leia and Artoo-Detoo.

"What a coincidence," Padmé said, smiling at the twins. "We were just talking about the two of you."

Luke and Leia were not surprised to hear it, for they figured that their father was no doubt suspicious that they were up to something.

"What are you two up to?" Anakin asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Or should I say you three?" he added, looking at the droid.

Artoo whistled in response, causing Anakin to smile.

"Leia and I wanted to do something for you, Dad," Luke began. "To thank you for the awesome birthday gift, for this house, and mostly, just to let you know how happy we are to have you in our life."

Anakin wasn't prepared for his son's explanation, and could only nod in response.

"Mom helped us put this together," Leia said, "and Artoo as well. We hope you like it, Dad."

Padmé came and sat down on the bed beside Anakin as the twins sat on the floor before them, all four of them giving the little astromech their attention.

"Go ahead Artoo," Luke instructed.

Artoo beeped in response, and then projected a holographic image. Anakin felt his throat tighten with emotion as he beheld the scene before him. It was two tiny infants, sleeping nestled up against one another in a bassinet. He could hear his wife's voice softly singing a lullaby to them. No, it wasn't a lullaby; it was Happy Birthday.

"_You're one month old today," _he heard Padmé's voice say. _"My sweet little angels. Happy Birthday." _There was unmistakable sadness in Padmé's voice, for the one month birthday of the twins also marked one month since Mustafar, one month since the unthinkable had happened.

The next image showed a much older Luke and Leia sitting in highchairs, feeding themselves for the first time. Anakin smiled as he watched them, their round faces covered in what appeared to be cereal.

"Luke still looks like that when he eats," Leia commented with a laugh.

Luke merely punched his sister in the arm in response.

The next scene showed the twins taking their first uncertain steps, both of them walking unsteadily towards the holocamera with arms outstretched and big smiles on their faces. Padmé's voice could be heard encouraging them as they staggered along, their smiles growing with each step they took.

As Anakin watched his children growing up before his very eyes, he was unable to hold back the tears that flowed down his face. He had always regretted having missed the first fourteen years of Luke and Leia's lives; but seeing it played out for him this way made him realize just how much he had missed. And as painful as it was to be reminded of this, it was wonderful at the same time. Anakin had never asked Padmé to see holos of the twins from their early childhood and infancy; he had never felt worthy enough to see them. But they felt he was worthy, and they wanted to include him in those missed years in the only way they could now.

The images of the twins' latest birthday, including a rather humorous shot of Obi-Wan and the Binks children, concluded the montage. At least, that was what Anakin thought. Following the party was an entirely different image, one that had Anakin confused for a moment. And then he realized what it was he was looking at: his unborn daughter.

"Look at her," he said softly, his smile spreading over his face. "She's so beautiful."

Padmé smiled, growing as emotional as her husband. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

The final images faded, leaving the four of them silent and emotional. Anakin reached forward and put a hand on a shoulder of each of the twins, telling them without the need for words just how much their gift meant to him. The addition of the footage of the new baby made him realize that he had her whole life to look forward to, that the precious lost moments he'd missed with Luke and Leia would not be lost with her. He would be there to see her born, to see her smile for the first time, to witness her first steps and celebrate her first birthday. He could never recapture those moments from Luke and Leia's past, but now he had a way of celebrating them all the same.

Luke and Leia looked at one another with a smile, and then back at their father. The tears in his eyes told him how moved he was; the warmth they felt emanating from him told them as well. Yes, it was a good gift.

"Thank you," Anakin said finally, his voice tremulous with emotion. "This is the most precious gift you could have given me. I'm not sure I'm worthy, but I deeply appreciate it all the same."

"You're more than worthy, Dad," Luke told him, standing up to face him.

Leia joined him. "Luke and I are so lucky to have you in our lives, and we wanted to show you how grateful we are, and to show you much we love you."

Anakin wasn't able to respond, and simply pulled the twins into his arms, embracing them tightly, the love he felt for them almost overwhelming. This love was the reason he'd been able to defeat the Dark Side; it was the lifeline he'd needed to bring him back to the Light. And now that he had his precious family in his life, he knew that the Dark Side was powerless to claim him ever again.


	127. Chapter 127

127

_Four months later_

Winter was in full swing in the mountain region of Naboo. While the cities in the south were more controlled climatically, the wilderness of the mountains was left to the natural elements of the planet.

The past four months had brought a lot of change to Naboo as well as to the rest of the galaxy. With the first free election in more than a decade, Naboo was still basking in the excitement of the election of their new seventeen-year-old queen, Celessa. The young woman's first official task was to pay a visit to the former queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, who now resided in the remote mountain regions of the planet.

Padmé, who was close to the end of her pregnancy when the queen visited her, was impressed with the young monarch. Celesta had invited Padmé to resume her position as the senator of Naboo; but Padmé had politely declined. Despite the excitement she felt at the recreation of the Republic and the restoration of the Senate, Padmé's interests as well as her heart lay elsewhere now.

Her family was Padmé's first priority now. Her twins, Luke and Leia, were now heavily involved in preparation for what would become their life's work. The Legislative Youth Program had proven to be the perfect niche for Leia, who had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and pursue a career in politics. As for Luke, he had resumed his Jedi training, this time with his father as his master. Father and son had spent some time on Coruscant as the Jedi Order slowly started to come back to life. Anakin still had nightmares, he still grieved over the past he could not change; yet he had learned to accept that past as part of his destiny, a destiny that had proven to be inescapable for him. And yet, he'd found peace; the peace of knowing he had given back to the galaxy so much of what he'd taken: democracy, freedom, and peace. On the day of Mon Mothma's investiture as Chancellor, he had stepped down as emperor. It had been a great sense of relief to do so, for now he could focus his energies where he felt they were needed most: his family.

Training his children had helped Anakin tremendously as he fought to overcome the demons of his past. To his surprise, he had discovered that teaching them about the dangers of the Dark Side had actually been of a great help to him. Not only that, it made him realize that there was a purpose to his fall; it enabled him to prevent it from ever claiming another soul again. Anakin was immensely proud of his two children, and felt certain that the future would hold great things for both of them.

Anakin brushed the snow from his shoulders as he entered the house, stomping his boots at the same time. Snow was something he had never quite got accustomed to, despite having seen it several times. And yet, there was something magical about it, he'd decided. The view of the lake surrounded by snow covered forest had initially been quite breathtaking. But now that close to three months had passed since the onset of winter, the sight of the snow had lost much of its charm. The snow had also made travelling to the city rather challenging, for the lake was partially frozen, so boat travel had become impossible. Small speeders were the only flying vehicles that could be managed in the thick forested area surrounding their home, and so Anakin had purchased two; one for the twins' use and one for him and Padmé. Luke and Leia had, of course, been thrilled to have their own vehicle, and demonstrated considerable responsibility with regards to its upkeep and usage. Leia of course used it the most, travelling to her classes every day; but Luke made sure he took advantage of the weekends to have his equal turn at the controls.

"Luke? Leia? Is that you?"

"No, it's me," Anakin called to his wife as he removed his boots and cloak. "Kids aren't home yet?" he asked her as he entered the room.

"No," Padmé replied, looking at up at him from her knitting. She frowned. "I told them to be back by now," she said. "They're calling for bad weather this evening."

Anakin sat down across from her. "Have you tried contacting them?"

"I was about to," she told him, setting down her knitting. She started the arduous task of standing up from the chair, but Anakin stood up instead.

"Stay there," he told her. "I'll do it."

Padmé smiled. "Thanks," she said, resting her hands on her rather impressive tummy. "Sitting down is easy; it's getting up that's difficult."

Anakin smiled, and bent to kiss her. "I can see why," he said. He walked over to the comm. on the other side of the room, glancing outside at the sky as he did so. It was grey, and looked rather forbidding. "I may just tell them to stay put for the night," he told her. "Maybe at your parents' place."

"Good idea," she replied. "Mom said she had the extra rooms ready for when we come down."

"I think we ought to head down soon," he told her as he sat down. "I know the baby isn't due for another two weeks, but I can't shake the feeling that she's coming sooner."

Padmé smiled. "Ani, I've had no signs at all," she assured him. "And Dr. Carswell said it would be at least two more weeks when I saw her earlier this week. So relax."

Anakin frowned. "Easy for you to say," he muttered as he raised Leia's comlink.

"Hi Dad," her voice was heard.

"Hi," Anakin replied. "Where are you? Is Luke with you?"

"Yes he is," Leia replied. "We're at Pooja's apartment."

"Good," Anakin replied, "stay there. The weather here is getting ugly."

"You want us to spend the night?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I don't want either of you flying up here tonight, understood?"

"Sure thing, Dad," Luke replied. "How long is the weather supposed to be bad?"

"I'm not sure," Anakin replied. "You know how unpredictable it can be up here. I'll contact you in the morning to let you know."

"Okay," Leia replied. "Talk to you later, Daddy."

"Goodnight," Anakin replied. "Behave," he couldn't resist adding, almost able to see the twins rolling their eyes in unison.

"They're staying with Pooja," he told Padmé as he rejoined her in front of the fireplace.

"Good," she replied. "I feel better knowing they won't be outside."

Anakin nodded. "Me too," he agreed. "So what would you like me to make for dinner since it's just the three of us?" he asked her.

"Three of us?" she asked, and then laughed. "Oh yes," she said, rubbing her abdomen. "Well, whatever you make is fine with me. Want some help?"

"Sure," he said, holding his hands out to her. Padmé put her hands into his as he helped her to her feet.

"Just think, we can have a romantic dinner," he told her as he drew her arm around his.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, it's been a while since we've been alone in an evening, hasn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course, we won't be able to …well, you know," he said as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, you can't have everything," she told him.

Anakin laughed. "I suppose not," he sighed. "Let's see what we've got to work with," he said, opening the fridge.

Sleet pelted against the large picture window in the front room as Anakin and Padmé ate their dinner an hour or so later.

"It seems so odd not to have the twins here," Padmé commented.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, we can actually have a conversation without being interrupted," he replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Oh, they're not that bad," she remarked, pushing herself up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The fresher, where else?" she replied.

Anakin smiled and started clearing the dishes. He had piled them up and was carrying them to the dishwasher when he heard a crash coming from upstairs. Realizing at once what had happened; he dropped the dishes and ran to the stairs, the dishes crashing to pieces on the floor.

"Padmé! What happened? Are you alright?" he called as he headed up the stairs two at a time.

"I'm okay," she said as he found her. She was sitting on the floor of their bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Oh it's stupid," she replied with a frown as he lifted her to her feet. "I tripped over my shoes," she explained, pointing to them where they sat in the middle of the room. "I didn't even see them there."

Anakin frowned as she sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not like you to leave them there," he commented.

"I didn't," she told him. "Leia was going to borrow them, but I guess she changed her mind."

"And didn't see fit to put them away?" he asked.

"You know how kids are," she sighed. "It's okay, I'm fine," she said. "I feel foolish, actually. But I can't even see my own feet these days," she told him with a smile.

Anakin nodded, the frown not leaving his face. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes," she told him. "Nothing that a cup of hot chocolate won't help," she told him.

Anakin finally smiled. "Coming right up," he said. "You stay put." He stood up and started toward the door. A thought struck him and he turned around. "Why didn't you just use the fresher downstairs?" he asked.

"I wanted to get a shawl," she told him. "I was feeling cold."

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it?" he asked.

"Ani you've been waiting on me hand and foot for months now," she told him.

"Yes, and?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "Next time I'll ask you, alright?"

"Promise?"

Padmé nodded.

"Good," he said, and then left the room.

Padmé waited until he left the room before she rubbed the small of her back. The fall had startled her more than she'd let on; but she hadn't wanted to worry him. He was already a nervous wreck anticipating the birth of the baby; the last thing he needed was more anxiety. She kicked off her shoes and pushed herself off the end of the bed. There was a small sitting room adjoining their bedroom, and Padmé walked into it, pulling the shawl around her shoulders. She sat down in one of the large upholstered chairs heavily, putting her feet up on the ottoman before her. The sleet could be heard hitting the window, for the storm was still raging outside.

"Does winter ever end here?" Anakin asked as he entered the room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Padmé smiled as she took her mug. "Eventually," she said. "Though this winter does seem to be a bad one, doesn't it?"

Anakin nodded his head as he sat down, his eyes on the window. "Good thing we told the kids to stay put," he said. "Flying in this would be suicide."

Padmé nodded as she sipped the hot chocolate. Anakin knew just how she liked it, just the right amount of whipped cream in it, just the perfect temperature.

"This is delicious," she told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "You've got me hooked on this stuff now," he told her with a smile. "Not to mention Luke."

"The boy has a sweet tooth," Padmé replied. "He always has."

"No kidding," Anakin agreed. "Remember the ice cream incident back on the ship?"

Padmé smiled. "Oh yes," she replied. "I remember that very well." She grew thoughtful for a moment. "Ice cream is something I haven't had in a while," she reflected. "But it sounds really good."

Anakin laughed as he set his mug down on the table beside his chair. "I'll be right back."

The storm raged into the night as the wind continued to rage, sending large waves crashing onto the shore of Lake Varykino. It had taken Anakin a while to fall asleep, for despite her assurances to the contrary, he was worried about Padmé. Of course, he hadn't stopped worrying since finding out she was pregnant some eight months earlier. But the worry he felt was nothing like the terror he'd lived with when she'd been pregnant with Luke and Leia. How many nights had he awoken in a cold sweat, when images of her dying in childbirth threatened to drive him mad? They _had_ driven him mad; mad enough to sell his soul in order to prevent them from coming true.

There were no such visions now, thankfully; just the normal worries any man had about the prospect of his wife going through the ordeal of childbirth. No, the dreams he was having at this point were far from terrifying. Anakin had lost count of how many nights in a row he'd dreamed of making love to his wife. However, Padmé's doctor had strongly advised them to refrain from marital relations at her last visit, and so dreams would be all he would have for the time being.

Anakin rolled over in his sleep, expecting to drape his arm over his sleeping wife. They were so accustomed to sharing a bed now that their movements mirrored one another's as they slept. In fact, when one wasn't there, the other couldn't sleep. Finding his wife's side of the bed empty, he woke up at once. He opened one eye, and then closed it again as he realized that she must be in the fresher, for she spent a great deal of time there these days. He had just about fallen back asleep when he was shaken awake by a strong feeling of panic emanating from Padmé. He sat up in the bed at once, and jumped out of the bed, running to the fresher.

"Padmé?" he called through the door. "You okay, Angel? Padmé??"

"Ani!" she called an unmistakable echo of alarm in her voice.

Anakin burst through the door, his heart racing. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Padmé stood with her hands resting on the counter, her long hair tousled and loose. She looked up at him, the look in her eyes unmistakable. "My water just broke," she told him.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked, trying not to let his panic show. "Have you had any contractions?"

Padmé nodded. "I had a few during the night," she told him. "But I didn't think anything of them. I've had so many practice contractions, I wasn't certain," she told him. "But now…" she stopped as another contraction hit her. "Oh Ani, they're so intense!" she cried as he came to her. "Ani!"

Anakin put his arms around her, the intensity of the pain he felt emanating from her shaking him deeply. "It's okay, Angel," he told her, "Everything's going to be fine," he told her, trying to sound convincing. But inside he was terrified, for he realized that with the storm raging outside; there was no way he could get Padmé to a hospital. And if her labor continued to progress as rapidly as it seemed to be so far, it would be up to him to deliver the baby. "Everything's going to be just fine," he told her again, rubbing her back tenderly. "I promise."


	128. Chapter 128

128

Anakin helped Padmé return to the bedroom where she sat down on the edge of the bed. He knelt before her, taking her hands in his.

"Guess you were right after all," she told him with a little smile.

"What about?"

"You said you thought the baby was coming early, remember?" she replied.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but even I didn't expect this," he said. "Do you think the fall brought on the labor?"

"Maybe," she replied. She squeezed his hands, her eyes shutting tightly as another contraction hit her hard.

"Breathe Angel," he urged her. "Deep breaths, remember?"

Padmé nodded, doing her best to remember what she and Anakin had learned at the childbirth class they'd taken. Even though she'd been through this before, everything was so different this time around. Everything was happening so quickly, whereas with Luke and Leia she'd labored for hours. But the biggest difference was the circumstances. Yes, they were stranded in a raging storm, with no medical droid, no meds to even dull the pain; but none of that seemed to matter. Anakin was with her, where he belonged. He would be there to witness the birth of his child, as he should have been for Luke and Leia. He would do more than witness the child's birth; he would be the one to bring her into the world.

"Oh Ani, there's another one!" Padmé cried. "They're coming so quickly!"

Anakin didn't want to admit it but he was growing alarmed. "Did things move this fast with the twins?" he asked her.

She shook her head, wincing against the pain. "No, it was hours before I was ready to deliver them," she told him. "I feel like this one is coming now!" she cried, looking up at him.

"Okay, let's stay calm, Angel," he told her, frantically thinking back to the birthing classes. "I'll see how far along you are," he said.

"Good idea," she said, lying back on the bed. She closed her eyes, doing her best to steady her breathing as Anakin performed a brief examination.

"Angel, you're almost there," he told her, looking up at her.

"No kidding," she muttered as another contraction hit her. She fisted her hands in the blanket, the intensity of the pain more than she'd remembered.

Anakin knew he needed to remain calm, but seeing his wife in such pain was very difficult for him. "I'm going to get a few things we'll need," he told her, "and I'll be right back, okay?"

Padmé nodded. "Don't be long," she implored him.

Anakin nodded, and bolted from the room. He kept his mind focused on what he needed to gather, repeating the items in his head over and over so he wouldn't forget anything.

"Anakin! Hurry!" he heard her cry from the bedroom.

"I'm here," he told her as he entered the bedroom again. "Let's get you into that chair," he suggested, using the Force to bring one of the chairs from the adjacent room into the bedroom.

Padmé nodded, realizing that was the closest thing they were going to get to a birthing chair.

He helped her to her feet and then over to the chair which he'd covered with towels. After examining Padmé once more, he looked up at her, giving her the news she wanted to hear. "Okay Angel, it's time to push."

It didn't take long before the baby started to emerge. Anakin watched, easing her out, encouraging his wife as Padmé delivered their new daughter.

"Look Padmé," Anakin told her, holding the new baby up to show her. "She's perfect!"

Padmé looked at the baby tearfully, an exhausted smile on her face. She held her hands out to hold her, and Anakin handed her over, and then aspirated her nose and mouth and cleaned her off.

"Hello little one," Padmé said, kissing the baby on her brow. "You were in a hurry to be born, weren't you?"

Anakin smiled, the joy he felt as he beheld his newborn child overwhelming him. "Patience never was a Skywalker trait," he remarked.

Padmé looked up at him and laughed. "Yes, I've noticed," she replied. "You were wonderful," she told him.

Anakin shrugged. "You did all the work, Padmé," he told her, stroking the downy blond hair on top of the baby's head. "Besides, I put her in there in the first place, it seemed only fitting that I help her out again," he told her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Luke and Leia will be so surprised," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Let's not tell them," he said. "And just wait until tomorrow when they come home."

"Good idea," she said, looking back down at the baby's face. "Your brother and sister will be so happy to meet you, Amidala," she told the baby.

Anakin smiled, and bent to kiss to top of Amidala's head. "You must be exhausted," he said.

Padmé looked up at him. "I am," she replied. "But I'm so happy, Ani," she added, her eyes tearing up. "I know this wasn't the way we'd planned it, but this has been the most beautiful night of my life. Having you with me when Amidala was born means more to me than I can express."

Anakin put one of his hands on hers. "I don't think I need to tell you how much it means to me," he told her. "I've never gotten over not being with you when Luke and Leia were born, so to be here, to actually deliver this beautiful little girl," he stopped as his emotions got the better of him. Padmé reached up and touched his face, knowing what it was he wanted to say, even if he was unable to say it.

"We should try and get some sleep while we can," Padmé said, "if she's anything like her brother and sister, she'll be up every couple of hours for a snack."

"Oh boy," Anakin said. "I almost forgot about that. I'll get the bassinet from the nursery."

"No, let's let her stay with us," Padmé replied. "Just for tonight."

Anakin smiled, getting the feeling already that Amidala was going to be spoiled beyond belief. "Okay," he said. "So long as I don't roll over on top of her," he added, taking the baby from Padmé.

Padmé laughed. "You won't," she assured him.

Amidala awoke, as her mother had predicted, every two to three hours in the night to be nursed. Anakin was far too excited to sleep anyway, and simply watched in quiet awe as his wife fed their tiny new infant. As soon as it was light, he got up, leaving mother and baby to sleep, and went downstairs to contact the twins. He checked outside, seeing that the morning was clear and sunny, and then raised Leia's comlink. Anakin smiled when he heard how sleepy Leia sounded.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leia yawned. "That's okay. What's up?"

"I want you and Luke to come home," Anakin told her. "The weather is clear right now, but I don't know what the afternoon is supposed to be like."

"Okay," Leia yawned. "I'll wake Luke up and we'll be home in a while. Everything okay?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, everything is great. See you soon, sweetheart."

Upon returning upstairs with a tray of breakfast, Anakin found Padmé and Amidala awake, the baby nursing hungrily once more.

"How can someone so small be so hungry all the time?" Anakin asked as he set the tray down.

Padmé smiled. "Well, she has a tiny stomach, remember," she said. "It doesn't hold that much at a time."

"I suppose not," he agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Want me to burp her?"

"Sure," Padmé said, handing him the baby once she'd finished. "I'm starved."

"I'm sure," he said, taking the baby. "Luke and Leia are on their way home," he told her as he put the baby against his shoulder and gently patted her back.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked.

"No," he assured her. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces," he added with a smile.

"No, neither can I," she agreed as she started in on the breakfast Anakin had made for her.

Padmé sat in the rocking chair that Anakin had brought into their sitting room, Amidala sleeping in her arms. Anakin entered the room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"How's the little princess?" he asked.

"Sleeping like a baby," she said with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "And her beautiful mother?"

"I feel wonderful," Padmé replied. "Especially having had a shower."

Anakin nodded. "The kids should be home soon," he said.

"You might want to meet them at the door so they don't come in like they usually do and wake the baby," Padmé suggested.

"You mean like a heard of rontos?" Anakin asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, exactly," she replied.

"Good idea," Anakin said, buttoning his shirt. "I'll go down and wait for them. I have a feeling they're very close."

Padmé nodded, knowing his feelings were seldom wrong.

Anakin put on his boots and cloak to go outside, anxious for the twins to return. He walked outside, dismayed to see the ice that coated everything from the previous night's storm. He headed for the garage, walking carefully, and activated the maintenance droid, programming it to clear the pathway that lead to the house. As the droid started on its way, the sound of an approaching vehicle was heard. Anakin looked up and watched the approach of his children.

"Hey Dad," Luke said, appearing first. "Wow, sure is cold up here!"

"You were gone twenty four hours and you've already forgotten that?" Anakin teased.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, well, I was kinda hoping winter would be over when we got back."

"So was I," Leia seconded as she appeared. "No such luck by the look of things."

Anakin smiled. "Let's go inside," he suggested. "Your mom is anxious to see you."

"Is she okay?" Leia asked.

"She's wonderful," Anakin replied. "Why do you ask?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I've just had a feeling about her; I'm not quite sure what it is."

Anakin smiled to himself. "Let's go see her," he said as they entered the house. "And you can see for yourself how she is."

Luke and Leia were puzzled by their father's odd suggestion, and, having removed their outer wear, followed him up the stairs.

Padmé looked up when she heard Anakin and the twins approaching the room. She could hardly wait to see the twins' reaction to the unexpected arrival of their sister.

"Hi Mom," Leia called from her parents' room. "You in here?"

"In here," Padmé called back.

"Pooja said to say…" Leia began and then stopped when her eyes fell on her mother and the tiny baby in Padmé's arms. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream that burst forth.

Padmé laughed. "Surprise!" she said.

"What?? What's going on?" Luke demanded, entering the room behind his twin. "What the…" he stopped and stared in disbelief at the scene before him.   
"Your little sister decided to surprise us," Padmé said looking down at Amidala who was just waking up. "Would you like to meet her?" she asked Luke and Leia.

The twins nodded in unison and came at once to their mother's side, looking in wonderment at the face of their new baby sister.

"She's so _cute!!_" Leia squealed as Amidala waved her tiny fists around as she woke up.

"She's so little," Luke added with a smile, offering a finger to his baby sister to grab.

"But how did this happen?" Leia asked. "You're here; you didn't go to the hospital?"

"No, the storm prevented it," Padmé explained.

"So how did she get here?" Luke asked.

"Well duh, Luke," Leia said.

"You know what I mean," Luke replied.

"Your father delivered her," Padmé explained, looking up as Anakin appeared in the doorway.

"You did?" Luke asked his father in amazement.

Anakin nodded. "I did," he replied. "Your sister was in a hurry, I wasn't about to stand in her way," he added with a smile.

Luke and Leia laughed, and then returned their attention to the baby.

Anakin watched from the doorway, his heart swelling with love at the scene before him. He had finally achieved the impossible: perfect happiness. Amidala was the perfect addition to their lives, the ultimate manifestation of the love and devotion he and Padmé had for one another. Ironically he had still been Darth Vader when Amidala had been conceived. And yet he'd known the moment he'd first felt her presence within her mother's womb that she was the final step in his journey to redemption.

That journey was complete now, a journey that had begun an entire year earlier, when a very cryptic message had brought Darth Vader to Alderaan to save the life of his son. But in the end, it was the son he didn't know he had and the daughter he thought he'd lost who saved his life. Life was an amazing and unpredictable journey, Anakin decided. But having a family certainly made it an interesting one.

"I think someone needs their diaper changed," Leia said, holding her nose.

"Why don't you show them how to do it, Daddy?" Padmé asked Anakin.

"An excellent suggestion," he replied, walking over to pick up the baby. "Come along, younglings," he said to Luke and Leia in his best imitation of Obi-Wan.

"Jedi don't change diapers," Luke protested as he and Leia followed their father out the door.

"We're changing the rules, Luke, remember?" Anakin reminded him. "So come on, consider it part of your training for when you're a father yourself one day."

"Like that will ever happen," Luke grumbled.

Anakin and Leia looked at one another and laughed.


	129. Chapter 129

129

_Three years later – Corellia _

Leia Skywalker walked out of the conference room, exhausted and yet pleased with how things had turned out. Queen Celessa had demonstrated great confidence in Leia's abilities as a negotiator, and for that Leia was very grateful. Not many eighteen year olds were given the awesome responsibly of negotiating a trade agreement of this magnitude. Leia's success here today would have a tremendous impact on the economy of Naboo, not to mention stand her in good stead to be Celessa's successor.

Leia's mother, a former queen herself, had taught everything she knew about politics and negotiation to her elder daughter, and Leia was a quick study. Leia, however had something her mother never had, despite her successful career in politics. Leia was Force sensitive, and as such had the ability to sense the feelings of others. She used this skill in her negotiations, and they had never failed her. Leia knew that it would be years before she was ready for the trials. Unlike her twin brother, Leia's training had taken a back seat to her political aspirations.

Luke, on the other hand, had spent the past three years in intensive training with his father, and when he'd turned eighteen had moved to the Jedi Temple to study under Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was Luke's dream to become a Jedi Master some day, and had devoted himself whole-heartedly to his studies at the temple. It had been hard on Luke's parents when Luke had moved to the capital, but both Anakin and Padmé had known for years that Luke's path would lead him there. Besides, they themselves lived on Coruscant for part of the year, spending the rest of their time on Naboo in the home that Anakin had purchased for his family years earlier.

Spending time divided between two planets was hectic, but Anakin and Padmé had decided to do so in order to ensure that they spent time with their adult children equally. Anakin was involved in the rebuilding of the Jedi Order, as he had planned to be; however he was finding that spending time raising the two youngest Skywalker children with his wife was far more rewarding and seemed to be his true calling. Even so, he lent his expertise and talents to the Order whenever they called upon him, and the Order was grateful. They had come to accept that the Chosen One needed to follow his own path; that he had spent enough of his life doing what others expected and even demanded of him. This was his time now, to live as he wanted; to live the life he'd been denied for so long. And so it was, on his fortieth birthday, that Anakin Skywalker was finally free.

Leia left her hotel room and boarded the lift. There were two others on the lift, one of whom watched Leia closely as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag on her shoulder. Leia was aware of the man's attention, even though she'd not so much as looked in his direction. At eighteen Leia was a stunning young woman, and caught the attention of many men. She'd learned to deal with it however; the mention of her father's name, as well as the sight of her lightsaber hilt clipped to her belt usually did the trick.

The lift stopped, and Leia stepped off, glancing at her wrist chrono as she did. Her mother had planned a big party for her father's fortieth birthday, which was that very day; Leia knew she'd have to hurry if she wasn't going to be late.

_Naboo_

"Daddy, I made a birthday cake for you!"

Anakin smiled at Amidala as she held the mud pie up to him proudly.

"That looks absolutely delicious," Anakin said, taking the mud from his daughter's small hands. "Should I make a wish and blow out the candles?"

A small frown creased the child's brow for a moment, and then she brightened and ran back to the shore. She hunted around for a moment and then came back to him.

"Here's a candle for you!" she declared, sticking a small twig into the middle of the 'cake'. "Now make a wish, Daddy!"  
Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the imaginary flame as his daughter clapped her approval. He opened his eyes and looked up as Padmé appeared with one year old Anakin Junior toddling along at her side.

"We're having cake," Anakin told his wife.

Padmé smiled as she sat down beside him on the beach. "Couldn't wait for the party, could you?"

"You know me," he replied with a smile.

"Very well," she agreed as she watched the two children digging in the sand. "Luke should be arriving soon," she said. "I can't wait to see him."

Anakin nodded. "Neither can I," he replied. "A month is a long time. I hope Leia is able to make it."

"I still can't believe the queen sent her away just three days before your birthday," Padmé said. "Poor Leia was so torn about going."

"It was important for her to go," Anakin said, holding his hands out to his baby son as he toddled in his direction. "You know yourself how much this assignment will do for her career."

Padmé sighed. "I know," she admitted. "Still..." she stopped as the sound of an approaching speeder was heard. "There's Luke now!" she said, standing up. "Ami! Luke is here!" she called to her daughter.

Amidala, who simply doted on her big brother, squealed with excitement and ran to her mother, who scooped her up in her arms. Anakin did the same to his young namesake, who didn't understand why he was being deprived the pleasure of feeding sand to his father.

"Come on Ani," Anakin said to his young son. "Luke is home."

Luke was just landing when his parents and younger siblings arrived at the house, and within a few moments they were together, Luke hugging his baby sister and brother first before greeting his parents.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Luke said, embracing his father.

"Thanks son," Anakin replied. "It's good to have you home."

"The big four oh, eh?" Luke teased.

"Something wrong with being forty?" Padmé asked, giving Luke's padawan braid an affectionate tug.

Anakin laughed. "Smooth Luke," he jibbed. "Really smooth."

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mom," he said. "Uh, is Leia home yet?" he asked, changing the subject as they walked into the house, Amidala and Anakin Junior in Luke's arms.

"Not yet," Anakin told hm. "We expect her back sometime today, though."

Luke nodded. "I hope she makes it," he said. "I haven't seen her in weeks."

"She'll be here, I'm sure of it," Padmé told Luke. "Have you had lunch today?"

"No," Luke replied. "I'm starved!"

_Corellia _

Leia had crossed the busy street and made her way to the landing platform where she'd left her vessel. There weren't many people around at this time of day, and only a few service droids tending to the ships that were docked there.

Leia hurried to her ship, knowing that she was being followed. She didn't want to have to confront the man, for it would delay her further. But it was becoming inevitable as it was now becoming obvious that he was not letting up.

"Whoever you are, I'm warning you to back off," she called without turning around. "I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use my weapon."

"Leia? Leia Skywalker? Is that you?"

Leia turned around, hand on the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Who wants to know?" she said, and then breathed with relief when she saw who it was.

"Han Solo," she said, hand on her hip, a smile on her face. "You scared me half to death!"

"I didn't think Jedi ever got scared," Han quipped with a grin.

Leia laughed. "How are you? It's been years since I've seen you. What have you been doing with yourself since you left the Navy?"

"I'm good," he told her. "I started a business with Chewbacca," he told her.

"What kind of business?"

"We customize ships," he told her. "Make pretty good money doing it, too."

"You must love that," she commented. "It's right up your alley."

"Sure is," he replied with a grin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Coruscant studying to be a Jedi with Luke."

"Well, that's sort of been put on hold," she told him. "I was here representing the queen to negotiate a trade deal."

"No kidding?" Han replied. "Imagine that, little Leia Skywalker a diplomat."

Leia frowned. "I'm eighteen, Han," she reminded him. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that," Han replied. There was a moment of awkward silence between them, and then both started talking at once.

Han laughed. "You go first," he said.

"No, go ahead," Leia insisted.

"Well I was just wondering how long you were in town," Han said. "I could show you around a bit, if you want that is."

Leia smiled. _Han Solo is flirting with me, _she thought. _I must be dreaming. _

"Well actually I'm heading back to Naboo right now," she told him. "It's my dad's birthday today," she added with a smile.

"Oh, okay then," he replied, his disappointment obvious. "Give him my best, will you? Your mom too."

"I will," she replied. "It was good seeing you again, Han," she said.

"Yeah, good seeing you too," Han replied.

Leia turned to leave, and then had an idea. She turned back, surprised that Han had not moved from where he was standing. "You know, my mom is throwing a big party for my dad," she told. "It's his fortieth."

Han lifted his eyebrows, smelling an invitation coming his way.

"Oh yeah?"

Leia nodded. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you," she told him. "And you haven't met my younger sister or brother yet," she added.

Han smiled. "Is this an invitation?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "What do you say?"

"I say I'd be happy to come," he replied. "Thanks. You want to go together? You have to see my masterpiece, my baby…I made all the modifications to her myself. I could send one of my flunkeys with your ship to Naboo."

"You have flunkeys, do you?" Leia replied with a smile.

"Yep, lots of 'em," Han boasted.

"Impressive," she replied. "But where's Chewie?" she asked as they walked towards the other end of the docking bay.

"On Kashyyyk," he replied. "He got remarried a year or so back, and, well they're trying to have a baby, and she's ..."

"Never mind," Leia said, holding up her hand. "_Way_ too much information."

Han laughed as he came to a stop in front of what appeared to be a freighter that had been pieced together from rejects of other ships. "Well, what do you think? I call her the _Millennium Falcon._ Pretty cool, eh?"

Leia looked up at the ship, unable to hide the expression of shock from her face. "_This _is your ship? Your baby? Your masterpiece??"

Han nodded, patting the ship affectionately. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts," he told her with a grin. "Shall we?"

Leia shook her head with a sigh, and then boarded the vessel, Han following close behind.

_Naboo_

The large veranda outside of the top floor of the house was decorated festively with garlands and balloons, tables set up with refreshments. It was a small gathering, by Skywalker standards. Anakin didn't want a big production, so only Padmé's family and the family's closest friends were invited. Among those friends were Senator Firmus Piett and his wife, Grand Admiral Cassio Tagge of the Republican Fleet and his wife, and, of course, Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Just look at the size of this little one," Obi-Wan said to Anakin who was holding his young namesake. "May I?" he asked, holding his hands out to the baby.

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he replied, handing the baby to Obi-Wan. Ani went to him readily and commenced examining the Jedi Master's greying beard. Anakin smiled. "You know, he'll be building his first lightsaber before we know it," he agreed.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Fatherhood certainly agrees with you," he commented. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, Anakin."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy," Anakin concurred. "I think being a father was as much a part of my destiny as destroying the Sith," he decided. "I know that without them I never would have made it out of the Darkness."

"Yes, I have to agree with you," Obi-Wan replied. "Perhaps some…adjustments need to be made to the Jedi Code. It seems it's rather outdated in light of the remarkable transformation you've had because."

"I think that is a great idea," Anakin replied. "I for one know that Padmé would feel very much cheated if she didn't get to be a grandmother one day," he added with a smile.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well your two eldest seem quite involved in their careers at the moment," he remarked.

"You mean Luke hasn't taken a shine to any of the new recruits?" Anakin asked.

"Not that I know of," Obi-Wan replied. "But you Skywalker men have a way of hiding such things," he added wryly.

Anakin smiled. "And as for Leia…" he looked at his wrist chrono. "I don't know if she's even going to make it here tonight," he said. "She's very busy with her duties to the queen. I don't imagine she'll have much time for dating in the near future either."

"And I thought you said Leia couldn't date until she was forty."

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to see Padmé standing there, young Amidala in her arms.

"Did I say that?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "And the same for Ami as well as I recall," she added.

Anakin looked at the young child in his wife's arms, and tousled the golden curls of his daughter. "I'll be fighting the boys away from this one for sure," he commented. "She has her mother's big brown eyes," he added, looking up at Padmé.

"And her father's mischievousness," she added with a smile.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I think all four of your children have an equal share in that particular quality," he commented.

"I think you're right," Padmé agreed as Amidala rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Looks like someone is ready for bed," she said.

"I'm not tired, Mama," Amidala protested through a big yawn.

"Oh yes you are," Padmé argued. "Come on, let's say goodnight to everyone." She looked up at Obi-Wan. "Looks like Ani has already gone to bed," she said.

Obi-Wan looked at the boy whose head was now resting on his shoulder. He was fast asleep. Obi-Wan smiled, a brief and uncustomary stab of envy striking his heart as he gazed upon the face of the sleeping baby. "Shall I bring him up?" he asked, hoping he'd be permitted to do so.

"Yes, of course," Padmé told him. "You know the way."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed I do," he replied.

"Good night little one," Anakin said, kissing the soft brown curls on top of his son's head. "Sweet dreams."

As Obi-Wan walked away with the sleeping baby, Anakin turned and watched as Padmé made her way around to her relatives and the other guests to allow Amidala to say goodnight. _She's already a politician, _he mused as he watched his younger daughter trying to wheedle her mother into letting her stay up longer. But Padmé would have none of it, and was on her way inside when Leia appeared.

"Leia!!" Amidala squealed, running to her big sister. Padmé could only watch with a smile as the two sisters embraced, Leia picking Amidala up into her arms and smothering her round face with kisses. Anakin had watched too, and came over to greet his elder daughter. It wasn't until he reached Leia that he saw Han Solo speaking to Firmus Piett a short distance away.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Leia said, hugging her father tightly.

"Thanks sweetheart," Anakin replied, embracing her back. "I'm happy you were able to make it."

"As if I'd miss this," Leia told him with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Han along," she said, looking at her mother. "I ran into him on Corellia."

Padmé smiled. "Not at all," she replied. "I'm glad he's here. It's been a while since we've seen him."

"What has he been up to?" Anakin asked. "I lost touch with him when he left the Republican Navy."

"He and Chewie have a business together," she told him. "Customizing ships."

Anakin nodded. "Impressive," he said. "I'm sure he's very successful at that."

"According to him he is," she replied with a smile, watching Han as he joked with Luke. He turned as though he knew they were talking about him and smiled, giving Anakin a lazy salute. Anakin nodded in response, and Han came over to say hello.

"Hope you don't mind me crashing your party," Han said as the two men shook hands.

"Not at all," Anakin replied. "It's good to see you, Han."

"It's great to be here," Han said, turning to Padmé. "It's nice to see you again, Milady," he added. "Congratulations on the new additions to the family," he added, looking back at Amidala who was still in Leia's arms. "She's cute as a button," he added with a grin.

Amidala hid her face shyly at Han's attention, and Leia tickled her, making the child giggle.

"Leia tells us you're a businessman now," Anakin said.

"That's right," Han replied. "You'd love it, Anakin," he added with a smile. "Interested?"

Anakin laughed. "I'll have to decline," he replied. "I have quite enough to keep me busy," he added, looking at his young daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Han agreed.

"Hey look who's here!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing Han and giving him a big hug. "When did you get here?"

"I came with your sister," Han replied, "just a few minutes ago. How the hell are you, kid?" he asked with a smile.

"Great, just great!" Luke replied. "What about you? Where have you been? What are you doing? I've missed you, big guy!"

Han smiled, realizing how much he'd missed this remarkable family.

"I ought to get Ami up to bed," Padmé said. "And see how Obi-Wan is managing getting Ani down. You're welcome to stay for a few days if you like Han," she added. "I'm sure the three of you have a lot of catching up to do," she said, looking at her twins.

"Thanks Milady," Han replied. "That's very kind of you." He looked at Luke and Leia. "I think you're right about that," he added with a smile.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look, both of them getting the feeling that they would be seeing a lot more of Han Solo in the weeks to come.

"That was a fantastic party, Angel," Anakin said as he sat on the edge of their bed a few hours later. "Thank you."

Padmé smiled at him as she brushed out her hair. "I'm glad," she said. "I wanted to make it special."

"It was great seeing Han Solo again," he said. "I have a feeling Leia's intuitions about him are going to come true," he added.

"Yes, I think so too," she agreed. "Just remember your promise to her," she cautioned him.

Anakin laughed. "Somehow I doubt that she would let me do otherwise," he replied.

Padmé smiled, as she set her brush down, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you remember when we were on Alderaan? When Luke was so sick?"

Anakin nodded. "How could I forget? It was when I found out you and the twins were alive," he replied.

"Dr. Marcswell told me on that day that you wouldn't live to see your fortieth birthday without having your injuries repaired," she remembered. "And here we are on your fortieth birthday," she added with a smile. "Who says there are no miracles?"

Anakin smiled. "Not me," he replied. "I'll never forget when I saw you standing there in the corridor; I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming."

Padmé smiled. "You have certainly changed since that day," she remarked. "It's incredible the transformation you've had over the past four years."

"Four years to the day, in fact," he told her. "It was on my birthday that I first received the message from Bail Organa. I wasn't exactly celebrating my birthdays back then, though. I didn't have anything to celebrate in fact," he told her.

Padmé stood up and walked over to the bed. "And now you have so much to celebrate," she told him.

Anakin looked up at her and took her hands in his. "Yes," he agreed. "More than I ever dreamed I would," he told her. "Starting with having you back in my life," he added, kissing her hands.

Padmé smiled, and then wrapped arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap. "Happy birthday, Anakin," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "This has definitely been the best birthday I've ever had."

"Would you like your birthday present now?" she asked with a smile, twirling her fingers through his hair.

"You already gave me…" he started, and then smiled. "Absolutely," he told her, and then pulled her close to kiss her.


	130. Chapter 130

_Epilogue_

_Five years later_

Leia sat down at her dressing table, the sight of herself in the elaborate make up still rather startling to her. She commenced removing the elaborate headpiece, relieved to have its weight gone from her head. _Only one more month of this, _she told herself. She had enjoyed her tenure as Naboo's queen; but was more than happy to have it come to an end. There was so much going on her life right now, and the demands of being queen did not allow her to fully enjoy them. She smiled as she thought of the previous evening. Han had been so nervous when he had proposed, so uncharacteristically jittery that Leia had to fight not to giggle.

Han Solo had come into her life once again quite unexpected five years earlier, and their relationship began shortly thereafter. Leia remembered her childhood crush on him, and at first found it almost surreal that Han was now returning her feelings. But their relationship was based on friendship, and that was what made it so strong. Although there was ten years between them, Leia's level of maturity and Han's youthfulness negated it.

Leia's parents had not been at all surprised when Leia and Han had started dating. They both liked Han very much, and accepted him into their close knit family.

Leia heard a knock on her bedroom door and turned to it. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Leia's younger sister, eight year old Amidala, entered the room.

"Hi there," Leia said with a smile. "Come on in. You can help me with my hair."

Amidala walked up to her sister, still rather awed by the sight of her in her royal regalia. "You look pretty, Leia," the child told her, looking up at her with awe.

Leia smiled. "Thanks," she said as she started unpinning her hair. "But you know what? I like the way I look better without it."

Amidala smiled as she started helping Leia with the pins in her hair. "You look pretty all the time," she assured her.

"So do you," Leia assured her. "I love your beautiful blond hair," she said, stroking Amidala's long braids.

Amidala beamed under her sister's praise. "Mom wanted me to tell you that Han is here," she said, remembering the reason for her visit.

"Oh, great," Leia replied, hurrying with her task. "I guess I'd better hurry," she said.

"How's business?" Anakin asked Han as they sat in the front room with Padmé.

"Good, really good," Han replied, sitting on the edge of his chair. He set his hands on his knees, wiping them on the fabric nervously.

"And Chewbacca?" Padmé asked. "He's well?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, he's busy now with the kids," he told them with a smile. "He loves being a dad, though."

Anakin smiled. "I can relate," he replied, watching his young namesake building a puzzle on the floor nearby.

Han grinned. "No kidding," he replied. "So is Luke home? Leia told me he was coming for the weekend."

"Yes, he's upstairs right now," Padmé told him.

"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Han said with a smile. "Pretty impressive."

Anakin nodded. "He worked hard for it," he reported.

"That's Luke for you," Han replied, glancing up towards the stairs, his nervousness growing as each minute passed.

"Milady dinner is ready," Threepio announced.

"Thank you Threepio," Padmé replied. "Go upstairs and let Luke and Leia know."

"Yes Milady."

"Let's go sit down," Anakin suggested. "They'll be down shortly."

Padmé and Anakin stood up, followed by Han.

"Come on short stuff," Han said to Ani, who immediately jumped up and grabbed Han's outstretched hand with a smile.

"Look at what I did," Ani said proudly, pointing to the puzzle on the floor.

"Very cool, Ani," Han told the boy with a smile.

Ani beamed, thrilled to be the object of Han's admiration.

As they were making their way to the dining room, Luke, Leia and Amidala came down the stairs. Han looked up at Leia and smiled, happy to see her own face now rather than the official face of the queen. Leia returned his smile, sensing his nervousness immediately.

Luke looked at his twin as Amidala bounded down the stairs.

_He popped the question, didn't he?_ Luke asked silently.

Leia's smile grew. _Last night. _

_Took him long enough, _Luke teased as he grinned and put an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Good to see you, Luke," Han said, shaking Luke's hand as they met. "Or should I call you Master?" he asked with a smile.

Luke laughed. "Please, just Luke," he replied. "The younglings at the Temple make me feel as old as Master Yoda when they call me that."

Han laughed, and then looked at Leia. "Hey there your majesty," he said, holding his arm out to her. "Care to join me?"

Leia smiled, and linked her arm through his as Luke went on ahead.

"You ready?" she asked him quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he told her with a nervous smile.

Leia smiled, and gave his arm a squeeze. "You'll do just fine," she assured him.

Anakin watched as the two approached the table, knowing what was about to happen before either of them said a word. The thought of his precious Leia becoming a bride, of walking her down the aisle threatened to make him lose his composure, so he took a deep breath to calm himself, bracing himself for what he was sure was coming.

As Han pulled a chair out for Leia, he looked up at Anakin, unnerved by the fact that he was watching him. _He knows, _Han thought nervously. _Holy crap, he already knows what I'm gonna say…_

"Anakin, Padmé," Han began, looking at each of them in turn, "Leia and I would like to tell you something," he began, taking a seat beside Leia. He reached over and took her hand. "I've asked her to marry me, and she's said yes."

Anakin smiled, and looked at Padmé, whose eyes had filled with tears.

"Oh Leia, Han," she said, "that's wonderful news!" she cried, standing up and rushing over to embrace them both. Luke joined in as well, and soon Leia was as teary eyed as her mother.

"Congratulations, Han," Anakin said, standing up and holding out a hand to him.

"Thank you sir," Han replied. "I'll take good care of her, you have my word."

Anakin nodded. "I know you will," he replied. "I couldn't have chosen a better man to marry her than you, Han. Welcome to the family."

Han smiled, the relief oozing from him. "Thanks a lot," he said. "It's an honor to be part of such an amazing family."

Anakin smiled, and then turned to his daughter. She looked up at him, her dark eyes glistening with tears.

"I told you so, didn't I?" she said.

Anakin nodded, his own eyes filling with tears. "You did," he replied, taking her by the shoulders. "And I couldn't be happier that you were right," he told her. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he said, embracing her.

"Thanks Daddy," Leia replied, hugging him back. "I love you."

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Leia."

"Maybe we ought to have a toast," Luke suggested. "It's not every day my twin sister gets engaged," he added with a smile.

"An excellent suggestion," Anakin agreed, signaling for the serving droid to come over.

As soon as all the adults had a glass of champagne in their hand, Luke stood up.

"To Han and Leia," Luke said, holding his glass aloft. "May they have a long and happy life together," he said.

Everyone clinked glasses, even Ami and Ani, whose glasses contained fruit juice.

"I didn't think Jedi Masters were allowed to drink," Han commented with a grin.

Luke exchanged an amused look with his father. "We're changing the rules," he said with a smile as he took his seat again.

Later that night, Anakin and Padmé lay awake in their bed after all the excitement of the evening had finally subsided. It had taken longer than usual to get the two children down to bed, for both were excited to have both their older siblings as well as Han at home. Finally they had succumbed to sleep, much to the relief of their parents.

"Well I suppose we should have expected this," Anakin told Padmé as he played with her hair. "She did tell us, didn't she?"

Padmé nodded. "She did," she agreed. "I'm thrilled that they're getting married. Han already feels like part of the family, though, doesn't he?"

Anakin nodded as he ran his fingertips over the soft skin of her shoulder. "He's a good man," he agreed. "I suppose if someone has to marry Leia, he's the best choice."

Padmé looked up at him and laughed. "Just wait until they come and tell us that they're expecting a baby," she said.

Anakin looked down at her. "Oh, please," he said. "One major life change at a time."

Padmé laughed again and sighed. "Goodnight Ani," she said with a yawn.

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Angel," he replied. "Sleep well."

_Anakin entered the Jedi Temple, the entranceway was quiet and empty. He walked through the corridors, a feeling of dreadful familiarity creeping into his heart. __**No, this can't be happening, not now, not again,**__ he thought as he walked to the large room where the younglings were instructed, almost dreading what he would find there. The door slid open and the lights came up. _

"_Surprise!" the group of younglings cried when they saw him. Anakin was dumbfounded by the assemblage gathered there, who all started singing happy birthday to him. He saw his own children, all four of them, as well as Padmé and Han. Obi-Wan was there, and Yoda, and even the specters of Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu. _

_Anakin smiled, the love and acceptance he felt finally negating the horrors of the past. His wife walked over to him and hugged him. _

"_Are you surprised?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile._

_Anakin nodded. "Yes, very surprised," he told her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Very surprised and very happy, happier than I've ever been, in fact."_

_Padmé smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist. _

Anakin awoke at this point, surprised to find his eyes full of tears. He sat up in the bed, awakening his wife in the process.

"Ani?" she said sleepily. "Everything okay?"

Anakin looked back at her, and then lay back down beside her. "Yes," he told her. "Everything is better than okay," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "Everything is just perfect."

The End


End file.
